


Song of the dragons

by ReginaRubie



Series: Song of the dragons [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Jon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 191,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaRubie/pseuds/ReginaRubie
Summary: Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, the Wintersbane, rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, lord protector of the Realm landed on Westeros with three fire-breathing dragons and his two queens.Queen Daenerys, his aunt, he married out of duty and familial affection. She was the Queen of the Bay of Dragons and during her exile in Essos had won the loyalty of the Dothrakis and had born three dragons from three stone eggs.Queen Visenya, his sister, his love and joy, his constant companion, he had married out of love. She had been born of his father's second marriage to princess consort Lyanna Stark, called the Springlight, the Queen Beyond the Wall.Together they reconquered their ancestors' lands and protected them from the Long Night in the Real War.





	1. EDDARD I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction in this fandom so please be kind! 
> 
> This story was born from an idea I had after reading some fan fiction with a female Jon so I thought why not try my hand at this too? 
> 
> English in not my mother tongue so please let me know if you notice some errors in my writing I will be most pleased to know if my writing is wrong in any way so that I can best myself. 
> 
> So, without further ado, I leave you to your reading and I hope I will hear from you what you think of this idea I tried putting into words.

> _Without warning he had become witness to something that stretched back through the eons, ties both elastic and enduring, surpassing death, surpassing life. She was his child. It was as simple as that and that complex._
> 
> _ Kim Harrison,  [Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/18989715) _

**1**

**EDDARD I**

He knocked on his daughter’s door. It was still early in the morning, early enough that they had yet to break their fast but the keep was already alive and awake. He had departed from his quarters kissing his wife’s brows as she sat at her vanity brushing her long red tresses. It still amazed him how she had been able to forgive him after having returned from the war with a bastard daughter in tow.

It was not the evenience of the bastard itself, he knew, that she despaired so. They had barely known one another when they had married, she had been bound to his brother, Brandon, and when he had died in Kings Landing suffocating trying to save his father from burning alive, he had had to step up and take his place to secure the Riverlands alliance. They had been but strangers when she had waited for him at the gate of her own home with a babe in her arms, their first child. And he had greeted her with much the same sight, a babe at his chest, his bastard daughter. But the dishonor he brought her acknowledging the babe and intending to raise her beside his legitimate heir, that she may had never recovered from.

Luckily for him his wife had, in end, relented. She never cared for the girl, loathed the mere sight of her but accepted her in her home nonetheless. And, with time, she had forgiven him and had given him other four children that were his pride and joy.

His daughter melodic voice woke him from his reverie as she called from inside her room for him to enter. She had her back turned to him, her long raven feather like hair cascaded down her back in fine curls as she moved around her room getting dressed. He realized she may not have understood that it was her father who stood by the door when she had admitted entrance.

<What do you think, Arya, septa Mordane will let you out of your sewing lesson for a…> she turned around, obviously talking to her littlest sister only to find herself face to face with her father. Her cheeks pinked slightly as she reached for something to cover her nightshift with, settling on a dressing gown of pale ivory that complimented her pale complexion.

He almost staggered, taken aback, no matter how many times he saw her everyday, by her uncanny resemblance to her mother. The dip of her chin, her lips and her nose where all her mothers. There was trace of her father too in her long, elegant neck, in her dark greyish like that almost shone like little ametist with the right light. 

She had been such a little babe, little and round faced, with a dark mop of hair on her head and little strong hands that reached out to him. The moment she had been in his arms Eddard had know she was his child.

<Apologies, Father. -- she told him with a timid smile -- I believed it had been Arya at the door.>

He smiled at her reasoning. He was glad that, despite not having had a true mother-figure in her life, his daughter kind and nurturing nature had made her much loved by all of her siblings, even sweet Sansa who was her mother image and loved nothing but to please his lady wife even in her open disdain of his bastard daughter.

<Am I to believe, then, that should Arya disappear from her sewing lesson I’d have a culprit?> he mused out loud watching as his daughter face fell slightly as if his well-intended jab had actually hurt her.

<Of course not, Father. I’d never urge Arya to escape her sewing lesson as any proud daughter of House Stark shouldn’t do and as your lady wife bid she didn’t.> she told him ruefully and not for the first time since the day his daughter had been old enough to understand the reason behind the difference in treatment and the obvious hate his lady wife bore her he found himself at odds with the life he had condemned her to. 

The life of a bastard was never kind. He could see clearly the hurt in her eyes and in the tone of her voice, so similar to that of her mother and yet kinder in way… more appealing, less cocksure and surely more graceful. Her mother had been quite the reckless girl in her years, always so abrasive and sure of herself. His daughter seemed to have inherited from her father her somber and brooding nature as her empathy that made her often think about others before herself.

<I don’t think I’d ever fault you that even if you did -- he replied, trying to put her at ease --those sewing lesson must be a nightmare for her.>

His youngest daughter was quite the charmer in her own stable boy way. She wanted nothing to do with sewing and dancing lesson, she strived to held live steel in her hand and go to battle with her brothers and father. Much differently for his first born daughter, Sansa, the first child he and his wife had made out of love it seemed she had reflected that lovely aspect becoming quite the perfect young lady, always so courteous and pretty, kind and gentle like every princess of any song. 

<I scarcely remember my own sewing lesson -- his daughter told him gracing him with a tender smile -- But I do remember not liking it much. I understand that Arya has no lost love of that needle.> a mischievous light alit her eyes as she continued <with your permission I’d like to gift her with a more fitted one. One she’d rather use.>

He didn’t exactly knew what he was bargaining for, for his daughter had a way with words saying something and meaning something else as her watchful eyes took everything in and she behaved accordingly. 

<Whatever it is, make sure she doesn’t hurt herself with it.> he told her with a secret smile, proud of his daughter standing up for one another. 

Just the other night Sansa, having seen her half-sister seated on the common tables with the stable boys and servants had excused herself from the high table and upon questioning from her mother had simply stated that she wished to know her people better and that she wanted to do as her Father so often did supping with the smallfolk to know them and been known by them. 

Catelyn could rebout nothing to that not even as his red haired daughter had descended the step had seated herself beside her sister as the older girl had made sure she had enough of everything on her plate.

<Arya is brash, Father -- she countered -- but her heart is in the right place, I assure you she’ll use much caution with her new needle.>

<Make sure she does.> he told her.

Then she seemed to remember that her father had had to come for a reason that early in the morning in her room and queried about that reason. True enough he had wanted to talk to the girl about her mother as she so often had asked and in the end resigned of not knowing.

But right now, seeing her and her graceful resemblance to her father he could not risk it. He’d keep that secret with him until the day he would die.

<Nothing really, does a father need a reason to see his daughter?> he asked closing in on her, her eyes sparkled. Despite the fact that his lady wife had no lost love for the girl he had tried his best to make her feel the love she surely would have had hadn’t her mother died giving birth to her.

He still remember that moment with the sweetness of the winter roses and blood still in his nose. The moment the babe had been put in his arms as she died as she pleaded with him.  _ Promise me, Ned. _ And he had seen the fear leave her eyes when he had swore. 

<Of course not, Father.> she smiled a true smile that made her even more ethereal and he bend down kissing her forehead.

<For your sister gift do you need..?> he asked knowing that despite his best efforts she didn’t have the same amount of gold to spend for her leisure as his other children did. She shook her head.

<I have it covered, Father -- she assured him -- I have some furs to exchange for her new needle.> 

He nodded respecting her wish to do what she could for her sisters and brothers with what she had. Bidding her a good day he went for his business leaving her room only to find the loyal guard on his post his head bowed slightly. No one had ever questioned the man since the day he had returned from Dorne with him. Despite his looks quite esothic in the North not many had given him the time of day ignoring his presence even as he stalked every step his daughter made.

<M’lord.> with time even his voice had ticked with an almost northerner accent and not many questioned the place he came from, trusting their lord to never let any enemy in his keep. He bowed slightly but did not avert his eyes, almost violet, from his face.

His steady gaze often made him feel like a lonely boy who didn’t know what to do with the life he had lead, the lies he had spun. 

<Sir.> he acknowledged, knowing they were alone <I trust you slept well.> 

<I slept.> the man replied, he was not a man of many words. Or perhaps he had been before all the sorrow the war had brought to them all.

<Is the princess fine?> he asked his clear eyes fixed on him. Everytime the man called his daughter  _ princess  _ he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces, many overlooked the evident affection that the guard held for his daughter. It looked like an affectionate term of endearment especially since he called Sansa, little princess as well and Arya wolf-girl. The girls loved the way he addressed them and it made less suspicious the way he addressed his daughter.

<My  _ daughter _ is well, thank you for your concern.> he emphasized hoping to catch the older man off guard but he merely looked at him in silence, obviously biding his time.

<Someday you’ll have to tell her the truth about her mother.> he told him coldly <She deserves to know.>

And he knew that to be true but too many nights had been terribly full of nightmares, nightmares in which his daughter died because he couldn’t keep a secret and she was found and killed in her sleep or killed violently, or beheaded… there was no end to the ways in which he was terrified to see her go.

<She does. -- he agreed -- but she deserves to live too. If I had to choose between the two I know which choice I’d take. Do you?> 

The man looked take aback for a moment <You forget yourself, m’lord. -- he told him -- I’ve done nothing but look out for her since before she was born.>

<I know, old friend -- he told him -- and for that I am beyond grateful.> and with that he stalked away ready to go about his day.

* * *

<I am so sorry, my love. Jon Arryn is dead.>

As if it had not been enough to find the direwolves in the woods and having his daughter, damn her bloody smile, convince him to let them keep them. The news of Jon Arryn death… a man he loved as a father was… disconcerting, frustrating and unappealing. 

But that was not the end of it <The King… he’s riding North with all of his court and… it’s said he brings a gift from Essos.> the thought of Robert in his home made him pause a terrible fear gripping at him from inside.

  
  



	2. JOAN I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here we see a little of Joan's mind and her relationship with her siblings and those who are around her and the arrival of the King which is bound to change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
I would like to thank everyone who has read this fan fiction and the lonely soul who was kind enough to leave a kudos (thank you!).
> 
> The story is starting to take form in my mind and in words. I do hope I have not made terrible grammar mistakes or logical mistakes in the phrasing since english is not my mother tongue, I don't even know if this is how that concept of language is written by the way so, if there is some other way to express that concept please be sure to tell me. :) I'll leave you to the chapter. See you at the end.

> _“I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me- they, and the love and loyaty I give them, form my identity far more than any word or group ever could.” – Veronica Roth_

**2**

**JOAN I**

**T**he news of the arrival of the King in Winterfell had lead to a frienzinest of preparation for it was the first time in many year that a King rode so much North of the Neck.

To her part Joan was quite excited at the prospect to meet her Father best friend a man oh whom many sang. He and his warhammer as he slayed the Dragon Prince at the Fork as rubies fell from his chestplate. Sansa was beyond herself with excitement with the prospect of meeting a real southerner prince, she already called prince Joffrey _ her golden prince _ to Arya secret dismay. 

Her littlest sister was more excited on the prospect of meeting the Queen’s brothers, the handsome and great swordsman Jaime Lannister and the Imp. She found both of them endearing. 

Robb and Bran too were quite excited at the prospect of seeing some southerner knights and for Robb the hero of his childhood. 

Rickon… bless his soul, was too little and too wild to like the idea of sitting still for his mother and being mindful of his manners for strangers he did not know. 

What really grabbed at her gut was her father, his lady wife disdain with her presence in the keep during the royal visit would have been enough to actually make her rue the day of the arrival but her father almost nonexistent rebuttal of her demands that she be hid from the royals were making her boil with barely contained rage. She knew she was the only stain to her father’s honor, but the King was father’s best friend surely he wouldn’t mind his best friend daughter being present especially since it was said he had fathered his good share of bastards too.

Sure, none of them were raised beside the princes and princess but he was a king, her father was Warden of the North not a King. 

<You seem preoccupied, princess. Everything alright?> 

She turned around not quite surprised to hear that familiar voice of Art Snow a loyal guard of the keep a dear friend. She was taking a walk with the savage Rickon their direwolves striding behind them as they picked at each other with mirth. Her little brother held tightly at her hand as they strode around in the snowy field. 

Joan quite liked the mostly silent man, he was kind and didn’t treat any different from her siblings only because she was a bastard, it may had to do with that fact that he was one too, but he quite doted on her. 

<I merely dislike being hidden like some dirty sheets. -- she told him truthfully knowing full well he would understand -- I can… _ understand _I think, Lady Stark motives, but...I… it’s stupid but I wish my lord Father would not be ashamed of me.>

Before saying it out loud she hadn’t realized how much her father’s inertness of his lady wife’s demand had hurted her; now she could almost feel tears prickling at her eyes and was thankful for the presence of the direwolves pups for Shaggydog had almost immediately took to distract little Rickon as Ghost had sat beside her wrapping its tail around her ankles sure to make her feel her unwavering support.

His kind hand rested upon her shoulder as she dropped her gaze to the floor and she snapped it up to met his eyes. Normally they looked almost blue but in the light of the glass garden they almost looked violet. They held so much admiration and affection that she wanted to weep. 

<Your Lord Father could never be ashamed of you, princess. -- he reassured her -- he loves you way too much to be. He is just doing what he thinks right, you resemble quite much his late sister the Lady Lyanna and King Robert loved her dearly> it looked to her as if not even was believing what he was saying <he just doesn’t wish to reopen old wounds. Not with Lord Arryn’s death so fresh in the heart of both the King and your father.>

This… this she could accept, understand. But anyway she’d rather had father told her himself instead of letting her worry he was ashamed of her. It had affected her deeper than she had realized. Art let his hand fall to his side and Joan took it in both of hers.

<Thank you, my friend -- she told him solemnly -- Your support and unwavering faith is truly staggering.> she smiled at him but he could see how much he looked sorrowful.

He almost always became like that whenever she took liberties she shouldn’t and once she had even asked him about it afraid of having offended him. The man had told her that he wasn’t offended, merely that she reminded him of someone else, of his own best friend who had perished during Robert’s Rebellion and that that made him sorrowful. 

She never knew what to say when he became that way, when he closed himself up and became almost a stranger. He had been a constant in her life, always there in the periphery, ready to support her if needed be. Perhaps it was because of her resemblance to his friend but Joan was nonetheless grateful for it and she had stopped feeling sorry for telling him how much his friendship meant to her. He was almost like another father figure in her life and for that she was quite thankful.

She let go of his hand thought only to find Rickon up on a tree as she laughed at Shaggydog who tried as he may couldn’t get on it to catch him.

<Oh, you little monkey! -- she had exclaimed -- do you know where my brother may be? I don’t see him.>

<But Jo! I am here! I am your brother.> he told her with mirth gracing his Tully features.

<Surely not, my brother is no monkey and only a monkey or perhaps a squirrel may climb that far on a tree.> she reasoned with a mid-smile as her brother laughed out loud with the mischievousness only a child of barely five could have.

She loved each of her siblings dearly, fiercely. She’d kill anyone to make sure they were safe and sound. It was something like a fire deep set in her gut that told her that they were hers to protect and that whoever tried to hurt them would rue the day they were born. 

Robb her almost twin, her constant companion since the day they first had started to walk, always together despite his lady mother efforts to keep them apart. She loved him deeply and stabling like a setting summer snow. 

Sweet Sansa was so graceful and courteous, she had been a lady at three always so eager to please. She was indeed sweet and kind like a princess from a story and despite the fact that she often kept her distance for her mother peace of mind she knew that Sansa deeply cared for her since she always only called her half-sister whenever she was near because she knew being called a bastard even as only a jab hurt her deeply. 

Wild little Arya always dirty and ragged, always hiding from her lessons and hanging around the training ground trying to convince anyone who’d listen to make her train too, that she’d be a great swordsman like her father and one day she’d rode into battle as Nymeria the warrior Queen had done many times. 

Conscious avid climber Bran, who was always somewhere around the roofs of the keeps or in one of his lesson. Always mindful of his manners and kind to others, such a reflective young boy who loved nothing more that songs of great knights of high valor. He was often timid and closed off but he was nurturing to all whom he loved even if older than him. She often thought he was too smart for his age.

Wild and savage Rickon who, much like his direwolf, couldn’t be contained no matter how they may try. Sometimes she mused he should be let out with the wild game so he could actually stay with someone who shared his savage nature.

<Thank you, Art. Now you can leave us, I’ll make sure my siblings will be in the keep for supper.> she turned around only to see her oldest brother walking into the glass gardens with his hands behind his back as he commanded the guard with what was an imitation of their father’s voice when demanding respect from others. They called it his _ lord voice _. She had to keep in a grin as she exchanged a glance with good Art Snow as his eyes sparkled with mirth. 

Art too seemed fond of all of Ned Stark children and he loved to jest at Robb expense more than anything really, always helped by Theon Greyjoy and herself. He made her a deep bow, something quite out of the ordinary for anyone but not for them, not when the jest between them was that she was a princess and him her loyal knight.

<My _lordling_> he saluted as he left making Robb look like a pomegranate all red in the face as the man walked away and he kept looking at his retreating back with a scornful expression on his face.

She almost couldn’t contain her laughter ending with giggling. <Oh -- her brother jested -- so you find that funny, don’t you?>

<It’s not my fault you are so easy to make fun of, of brother of mine.> she told him with a smile.

He was barely containing his own smile as he told her <Such a disrespectful little sister…> 

<Who ever said you are the older…> but she was silenced by a snowball thrown at her face. It was a game they used to play when they were littler and once their lord Father had been caught in the snowball fight too. Jeyne and Theon had run away terrified to be scolded by the imposing man, but his children had merely laughed and had been rewarded by their father starting to throw snowballs at them too until they were red faced with exertion and laughter. The snow fight had ended only with the arrival of lady Stark with toddler Bran in tow.

<Oh you are such a child> she told him as she dried her face with the sleeve of her dark grey dress. Making a scene of not wanting to actually play with him in the snow as little children they were no more.

His smile fell and right in that moment a snowball fell upon him as Rickon hopped off the tree yelling vengeance for his lady. He fell atop of Robb shoulders as a little monkey in truth and started to pull right and left until Robb lost his footing and both of them fell on the snow. 

The direwolves, Grey Wind and Shaggydog, immediately launched themselves in the snow eager to play and Joan exchanged a look with her own direwolf, Ghost, her red eyes intelligently looking back at her as she sat composed at her feet. 

<What do you say, do we join them?> she rhetorically asked the direwolf pup who inclined her head looking at her in waiting, her snowy white fur no contrast with the snowy field they were in. The she launched herself atop her brothers and Ghost did the same with hers as the field filled with laughter.

In the end when they made their way back to the inside of the keep they were completely wet from head to toe, Rickon’s hair were a shade darker and his cheeks a joyful pink as she held his hand and leaded him inside. Robb had wrapped his cloak around their little brother’s shoulder as they made their way back.

<Can we do that again, tomorrow?> Rickon asked innocently looking up at them.

<I am sorry, sweetling -- she cooed -- but tomorrow the King is bound to arrive with all of his court.>

<What does that mean?>

<It means -- Joan explained kneeling to be his height as she adjusted the cloak around his shoulders -- that we have to be mindful of our manners and behave ourselves as the young lordlings and ladies we are.>

<But Joan -- her little brother protested -- you are no lady. You have to keep your manners too?>

She felt Robb sharp intake of breath as she steeled herself. She knew Rickon did not wish to offend or hurt her and he was only a baby ignorant of the ways of the world who didn’t understand what actually meant that despite being his sister she was not a lady too.

<No, I am not sweetling, but I shall be mindful of my manners too as so should you. Now run go to your mother.> she urged him as her littlest brother broke in a run inside the keep in search for his mother.

She got to her feet ignoring the worried look of her brother <Do not look at me in such a way, Robb. I am fine.> she told him finally turning around to face him. His deep blue eyes, eyes he had inherited from his mother were full of affection and worry. 

<I am sorry, Jo, I assure you I’ll make sure he doesn’t say something like that anymore.>he promised.

She smiled <You are kind to offer such a thing, but I have made peace with what I am, brother, do not fret.>

<I want you to know, as long as I am in Winterfell and I drew breath you belong with us, even if you have not the Stark name.> he promised with a meaningful glance to her direwolf.

<I know, my brother. And for that I am grateful. Let’s get inside, shall we? I don’t really fancy to turn up with a cold just the day before the King is supposed to arrive.> she told him with a smile and Robb seemed to be put at ease by her smile for he escorted her inside talking about what he had learned that day with the master at arms Rodrick Cassel.

* * *

The day had finally arrived, everything was busting with energy as the royal convoy made its way inside Winterfell.

<Sansa where’s your sister?> lady Stark demanded as she surveyed her children all clad in their most beautiful attire to welcome the King in the keep. Sansa wore a light blue dress that complimented both her copper Tully hair and her light blue eyes as she shrugged not caring really much where her little sister was. 

Bran at her side stood tall, as much as he could with Sansa at his side for she was almost as tall as her despite being several years younger. 

Lady Stark too looked the best she had seen her in a long time, her red hair shoned in the light and she looked proud of her brood as her eyes searched for her youngest daughter. 

Robb too stood proud of his place as the heir to Winterfell beside his father and mother and Joan was quite proud of him too. 

Their lord Father looked slightly worried but happy nonetheless to see his best friend after such a long time. The last time he had seen Robert Baratheon had been just before Greyjoy had come to live with them after they had crushed the Greyjoy rebellion. 

Right in that moment Arya walked by them with a helmet on her head as she strode past them trying to look inconspicuous. Their father caught her by her elbow demanding she fell in line while he took the helmet off her head. Arya stomped all the way to Bran as she made him make her place between him and Sansa. At Bran side was Rickon who kept looking back at her to send her smile.

Despite being the daughter of Ned Stark and the fact that he wanted her to be seen the less possible during the King’s visit she had to be there to bow like the loyal subject she was to crown. Then she was to disperse to make sure not many kept attention on her. She too had wore her best attire a deep dark grey dress she had sewn herself with the help of Sansa who was quite good with sewing, and had wore her head in a northerner style keeping just her hair back from her face with two simple braids that joined into one that feel molly on her right shoulder over a brooch that her siblings had gifted her for her fifteenth name day, a winter rose brooch for Sansa loved quite much winter roses.

As the King arrived all her dreams about the heroic Robert Baratheon a gigantic man who had slayed the Dragon prince with just a hit of his warhammer to his chest to avenge his betrothed and her family dissipated from her mind for the king was a fat man who look ready to boast and had to have the help of the servants to dismount his horse. 

After him rode inside a boy who looked more gracious that many girls Joan had seen in her life with blonde hair and green eyes that surveyed Winterfell boringly but that gave a charming and self-assured smile to Sansa when their eyes met. And only one word filled her head. _ No _. She didn’t know why she didn’t like the prince, Sansa’s own golden prince as she called him, but if he had nothing to do with Sansa it will still not be enough.

Robb seemed to share her thoughts for he kept glancing from the young prince to their sister and back again with clear displeasure across his features. 

As the fat man they called king advanced to her lord father inside the gates of Winterfell approached a cart deeply engraved with lions of gold with eyes of rubies a clear display of House Lannister as on horse approached a man with a black armour and a dog-shaped helmet, the Hound, and a White Cloak, whom after having taken off his helmet was none that Jaime Lannister. A man with long blond hair and a proud light in his movement as he descended his horse and made way for the cart as the door swung open and the Queen descended from it her long wonderful blonde hair in intricates braids but left over her shoulders a golden fur on her shoulders and a dress of ruby red to represent her family still. Cersei Lannister was a beauty as she approached them with her youngest children in tow. 

Princess Myrcella was a slightly younger version of Queen Cersei if not still a bit insipid, her manner thought were quite impeccable as she bowed her head slightly to all with grace and elegance. Prince Tommen was a chubby little guy with blonde hair and deep green eyes. His hair were longer than Arya’s and looked timid and a bit of afraid too.

Her eyes kept returning to Jaime Lannister as she thought that _ that _was how a king was supposed to look.

Arya’s demand of where was the Imp was immediately silenced by Sansa as the Queen and the King approached.

<Your Grace -- her lord Father declared -- Winterfell is yours.> as he fell to his knees followed by everyone who lived in Winterfell. Joan too knelt down in the dirty snow as Theon Greyjoy knelt at her side.

The King bidded them all to get up with a gesture of his hand and when him and her lord father where face to face he simply stated <You’ve grown fat.>

Joan had to stifle a giggle as her lord Father made a show of looking at the King as to reproach that the pot was calling the kettle black. The King broke out in a loud laugh as he embraced her lord Father as a lost brother.

Then the King kissed lady Stark’s cheeks as if kissing a sister and to her pleasure the woman looked quite taken aback by the nature of his greeting. He then moved to Robb measuring him with a kind smile. Despite looking like a fat, old king the man had a kind word for every of her siblings and she found herself feeling glad for it. 

<Ned lead me to the crypts -- the king demanded after the greetings had ended -- I wish to pay my respects> 

The Queen who had just finished to greet lady Stark looked quite annoyed by her husband demand as she told him sweetly, but coldly <We’ve just arrived from a long journey, my love, the dead can wait.>

The King made no show of having even heard her as he told to her lord father <Now, Ned.>

Her lord father moved quickly to his side only to reveal her to Kings eyes as she turned around to disappear like she had been bidden to. 

<Lyanna?> 

The king did not shout or yell but his voice was still heard by everyone present as all eyes turned on her as she faced the man. If a pin had been dropped it would have been heard by anyone for the silence was so full and pregnant.

She made her courtesy as septa Mordane had taught her and she kept her eyes to the floor as immediately Robb was by her side ready to shield her if needed be. His loyalty unwavering. 

<No, Your Grace -- their father came to her rescue -- that is my natural daughter, Joan Snow, named for Jon Arryn.> 

But the king didn’t seem deterred by her lord father reply as he stalked nearby, she could feel Robb rigid stance by her side and she unconsciously grabbed his sleeve to make him back down. She was graceful for his support but the king wouldn’t really hurt her just because she was said to be her aunt image.

<Look at me, girl.> the king demanded and she could do nothing but obey as she glanced in his puffy, redden blue eyes as he studied her.

<Your Grace> she greeted timidly hoping not to enrage the man. 

He looked like he was seeing a ghost and couldn’t quite grasp at the truth of it as he clenched and unclenched his hand at his side almost as if trying to keep himself from reaching out to her.

A ray of light hit her square in the face making her scrounch her face in disdain as she closed one of her eyes and kept the other open. When she could open her eyes again the spell the king appeared to be under seemed to be broken for he shook his head.

<Seven hells, Ned! For a moment I was afraid I was seeing a ghost!> the King remarked looking back at her lord Father as she felt Robb relaxing slightly at her side. <You look the image of your aunt, m’lady -- he told her disregarding the fact that she was not, in fact, a lady -- have they ever told you?>

<Some did -- she replied graciously -- I believe I gave lord Umber quite a fright last time he was here when he stumbled upon me and evening just before supper.>

It seemed to be the right thing to say for the King laughed out before stomping back to her father as he leaded him to the crypts.

She felt lady Stark’s eyes on her as she approached them, but she talked only to Robb <Keep _ your _ sister out of the King’s way -- she demanded of him, for the first time in her whole life, regarding her as a part of the family, albeit not part of _ her _family -- not young, unmarried girl should be looked upon that way by a man twice her age.>

Her cold demeanor towards was still there but it appeared that not even lady Stark was cold enough not to help her husband child, a motherless child from a difficult situation.

<Thank you, lady Stark.> she told her timidly.

The woman didn’t even reply as she approached her other children leaving her alone with her brother who looked ready to murder <I promise you, Joan -- he told her -- I’ll never let anyone hurt you.>

She took his hand in hers and squeezed <I know you won’t, my own champion.> she smiled up at him with sparkling eyes and he regarded her strangely.

<It is odd, but for a moment just then when the sun shone on your face your eyes...they almost looked violet.>

<A trick of light, surely -- Joan told him -- after all grey eyes tend to change with the weather.>

Just then she heard someone shout and both her and her brother turned around to see a boy, no older than eight and ten being dragged by the cord the bound his wrist. He was ill-equipped for the northerner harsh wind even in summer but he did not seem to be to bothered by the cold. 

He had a darken eyes as if he had gotten into a fistfight and blueish hair, his face was studded by bruises and little wounds and as if he knew he was being watched he snapped his eyes to them and to her surprise they were the most deep indigo colour she had ever seen, so full of hate that she had the breath knocked out of her.

The boy was shoved to follow the man who was dragging him around like an animal, the Hound himself, and suddenly he broke their shared glace to look threateningly to the armoured man.

<Who do you think he is?> she asked her brother <I’ve never seen eyes like that.>

<I heard there are some with violet eyes in Lys -- her brother told her -- perhaps he is a thief and the king means to bring him to justice. Come now, or we are gonna catch a cold, winter is coming.>

Joan seemed to be spurned by her lord Father’s House words and she nodded letting her brother lead her back to the keep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter in Joan perspective, I hope you liked it. If you did please do leave a comment or a kudos if you want :) I'll hear you soon. Bye bye :)


	3. EGG I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not read all the GoT books, something which I find myself guilty of, so what I write comes only from my imagination of a character of which I've only read something surfing the net. 
> 
> This is my Egg in some ways so I hope not to disappoint with his characterization.
> 
> We catch a first glimpse of another one of the hearts of this story which are Joan, Aegon and Daenerys with some other of my favorites characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I leave you with the chapter. I wanted to thank again those who has read this story and has left kudos. 
> 
> This chapter is very dear to me because it marks the true beginning of the story, in a way, and I'd like to hear what you think of it.
> 
> Without further ado I leave you to the chapter and hope to hear from you soon.

> _“Don't be satisfied with stories, how things have gone with others. Unfold your own myth.”_ **  
― Rumi, [The Essential Rumi](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/965212)**

**3**

**EGG I**

**H**e almost stumbled as the Hound kept parading him around the grounds of the grey keep like some sort of prize none knew the value of.

Truly he hadn’t meant to be found. Surely he should have been in Essos but after the death of the man who had saved his life and had raised him as a son, he hadn’t been able to resist the incredible pull he felt toward the western continent. He knew his uncles would be furious with him for having endangered himself in such a way but he just _had_ to see.

It was an overpowering need. An _hunger_ which despite everything he had already seen had not yet dissipated. 

He had come to Kings Landing just in time for the death of the Lord Hand, lord Jon Arryn, a man who had fought against the Crown during Robert Rebellion. He really wished to see the man himself, but it had appeared as thought he was unapproachable. 

By the end of the first fortnight he had spent in Kings Landing news had reached his ear that the King and all of his court was to leave for the North for the King wished to see the most wide part of his reign and rekindle the relationship with the Warden of the North, relationship that -- it was said -- was strained since when Lord Eddard, _honorable man he was_, had defied the King for wanting the killers of Elia Martell and her children brought to justice.

So Egg had decided to leave Kings Landing behind and follow the royal convoy in its journey North, now curious not only about the man that was said to have slayed the Dragon prince with just one hit of his warhammer to the chest but to see the man stauncher supporter, his _hencedog_, who’d won the Sword of the Morning in a duel.

He hadn’t meant for them to actually catch him but after so many weeks of travel he had grown tired of waiting and had tried to snoop in the King’s tent only to see something that had deeply unsettled him.

The man who had killed Rhaegar Targaryen with his warhammer at the Battle of the Fork and had rewarded the killers of Elia Martell and her children wasn’t the gigantic hero many sang about. He was a man who was thrice bigger than taller, with red puffy eyes for all the drinking he did and redder cheeks for all the wine he consumed in a go. 

The man who had conquered the Iron throne was a fat looking man who seemed to be more interested in his drinking and his whores than in his people. It made him feel sick in the stomach. How could have Rhaegar Targaryen been killed by the likes of this man? How could have the Gods ha deemed it to be so?

He was quite sure he could kill the _lard ball_ with his eyes closed if he so wished but he hadn’t taken account of his Kingsguards who had not only caught him but also put him to the stocks. The punishment for thieves was losing an hand the kingsguards told him but the King appeared to be in a merciful mood even if all of that changed the moment Robert Baratheon set eyes on him.

Egg had almost wished the man had a stroke right there, right then; but sadly he was not satisfied for the man merely took a look at him to know who he was. He had been told many times around that he resembled much his father and despite the blueish dye he had in his silver hair that made his eyes look almost blue it was still clear that the King regarded him suspiciously.

Egg almost had declared for all to know that _ yes _he was who the King believed him to be. As things went he didn’t really know why he hadn’t been killed still. The King had thrown a punch or two his way, his swollen and bruised eye was a testament of that, but beside that nothing had been done to him. Surprisingly. 

Thought nothing had been outright been done to him, Egg still felt the way the shackles had been put on, they way he had been shoved and the way he had been hit when he had failed to keep to the stride they demanded of him.

The king wanted him _humiliated_. Egg didn't wish such a thing to the king. _No true man would_. He wished the justly deserve death on his head, thought.

Before he even could comprehend they had arrived at Winterfell. The North weather was harsh and cold and there was snow, for it could only be snow that white muddy thing that soaked his clothes and cloaked the ground. Winterfell was grey and big, it also seemed like a old mountain. _Inamovable_.

He had followed the Hound inside the gates of the keep as the Fat King had descended his horse and had moved to greet his Warden of the North.

_ Winterfell is yours, Your Grace _. The dog had declared as the king who sat smugly on the Iron throne seemed now to be a total different person in the presence of his long lost friend.

They sang that the friendship akin to brotherhood had kept the realm together after Mad King Aerys had demanded the head of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon to their foster father, Jon Arryn. They had went to war to do what thought? To dethrone a mad, old man and take his crown? No, they had done it for the wolf maiden they asserted Rhaegar had first kidnapped and then raped multiple times. 

And yet, in Dorne and in much of the Free Cities they sang differently, their song told of how the Silver prince had sang a song so sad that it had made the wolf maid weep and of how they had run away _together_ and had married in secret, the prince restoring the long lost tradition of the two wives.

Then as he kept his back straight and looked around himself he had heard the word who had made his world spin on its axes.

<_ Lyanna _?>

It was said quietly with a much surprised voice, a desperate voice and his eyes had been trained as that of everyone in Winterfell’s ground to the girl who had elected such a reaction from the king.

The girl herself was quite beautiful despite being wrapped so securely in those bulky furs of her cloak. She had a moon-shaped face of a pale complexion with pink cheeks and lips, dark greyish eyes and long ebony hair which hanged to the side on her shoulder in a heavy braid as her face was free of locks of hair with how they had been tied back in two little tresses who leaded from her front to the back of her head and then joined to the side in the only braid she wore to her right. Her dress was a dark grey and at the side of her cloak he could see the rose brooch she had pinned to the drapes of the cloth to keep her warm.

The girl had courtesied gracefully, her eyes trained to the ground as a young man with dark auburn hair had come to stand with an air of protectiveness at her side deeply unsettled by the way the king’s eyes fitted over the girl.

She said something, perhaps in greeting, but they were too far away for him to understand what she had said.

Eddard Stark interfered immediately with an air of contrition as he explained <No, Your Grace, that is my natural daughter, Joan Snow named for Jon Arryn.> 

So the girl was the baseborn daughter of lord Eddard Stark, the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms had elected to sire a bastard daughter and to raise her along her trueborn siblings, it was oddly ironic and absurd. 

The explanation did not deter the fat king as he made his way for the girl. Egg had to say despite not knowing the girl he very much would have liked to strike down the man for the way he was looking at her, as if she was some sort of angel descended down on hearth he meant to have for himself.

<Look at me, girl> the King demanded and the girl obeyed, Egg noted that she had made the young man, her brother surely, stand back a bit when the King had cornered them. 

It was a couple of minutes while the entirety of the court held its breath until a ray of sun penetrate the clouds and hit the girl square in the face, she squinted an eye and it seemed as if the king finally returned in himself.

<Seven Hells, Ned! For a moment I was afraid I was seeing a ghost! -- the king exclaimed in good humor -- have you ever been told how much you resemble your aunt, m’lady?> the whipped fool inquired as he looked deep into the eyes of the girl.

She smiled graciously before replying and this time her voice did carry to him, it was melodic and feminine as she told the fat king <Some did. I believe I gave lord Umber quite a fright last time he was here when he stumbled upon me and evening just before supper.>

The fat king exploded in a broad laugh as he stomped his way back to his dog who looked slightly sick.

Egg supposed it would do that to a father to see his best friend, a man twice the age of his daughter, looking at her as a piece of meat in the broad daylight before all the court.

As the girl exhaled a sigh he watched as lady Stark stalked to them demanding something of her firstborn son and merely nodding when the girl told her something he couldn’t quite catch. He felt himself compelled to keep looking at the girl as she talked to her half-brother with sparkling eyes full of love and affection. The young man was with his back turned to him but he could see him relax when she took his hands in hers and told him something with a beaming smile on her face. They almost looked like secret lovers, but Egg couldn’t ponder that much for the Hound had dismounted his horse and was dragging him like an animal.

He put on some resistance as he always did and one of the knights that had followed the king’s convoy shoved him down the path the Hound was dragging him about. He averted his eyes just enough to glare at the black armored man. Then as he complied with the drags of the Hound he felt eyes on him and locked his gaze with her, the sun was hitting her from behind this time shadowing part of her face and long gracious neck, her pink lips were parted in surprise and her greyish eyes looked almost like they were studded with flecks of amethysts. 

The Hound pulled vigorously and Egg followed he leaded him to the kennel of the keep. He shoved him inside a cage and closed it off. In distance, in the darken kennel he felt the hiss of something that didn’t quite felt like a dog. And in surprise he watched as a young girl whom looked almost like a little boy with a long serious face and some teeth missing, clad her too in expensive furs, entered the kennel. 

She looked at him surprised to see him there and he could see the curiosity in her grey eyes as they held gazes. She quite resembled the girl that looked like Lyanna Stark but in a less refined way. After what could have been only a couple of minutes the girl stalked down the kennel and freed whatever beast he had heard just before. 

She strode out still looking at him with _six wolves_ in tow, they almost would have looked like pups hadn’t they be so big and meanancing.

The one that stood in the back looked almost mythic with its white fur and blood red eyes as it regarded him intently its head inclined to the right like he was some sort of prey. And yet he felt no fear gripping his guts, only curiosity as he knelt before the beast as the cage kept them apart and offered a hand to pet it. 

The creature regarded him with intelligent eyes, sniffed his hand and he was almost sure it was about to let him pet it when a voice, clear and filled with authority demanded <Ghost, _to me_.> the voice was melodic and sure in her command and the beast followed its mistress’ order.

There she was looking almost like a stone princess of winter all clad in furs, the beast let the girl scratch its ears and then she demanded of it <Go with Arya.> the beast sniffed at her gowns but obeyed following the little girl without as much as glance back.

She regarded him much like the beast had done before her eyes shining like jewels in the dark, but she didn’t come closer.

He felt strongly the need to say something before she turned tail and ran away like he knew she was thinking of doing <Majestic beast, is it a wolf?> he questioned sitting in the far corner beside the bars of the cage.

<A direwolf -- she corrected him -- and her name is Ghost.> 

<A direwolf, I believed them to not come this south of the Wall in generations.> he mused out loud not looking at her. 

<The pups are the first in many years. We found them after their mother had been killed by a stag.>

<And you were just lucky enough to find six of them, one of each of you?> 

<Indeed we were. It was a sign a direwolf for every Stark children.> she told him in a tone that brokered no reply.

He did take the bait thought <But you aren’t a Stark, are you, _Lady Snow_?> he saw her face flinch and understood the thing still wounded her deeply. He had grown up in Essos, despite understanding the way westerosi thought about bastards he did not condone it, they were not culprit for their parents’ crime. 

<I am sorry, that was insensitive of me.> he apologised not really sure of what else to say. She studied him in silence for some time. 

<It was.> she acknowledged <Anyway, who are you? Why are you their prisoner?, my brother believe you may be a thief.> the mention of her brother made him snap his eyes open, she had advanced light on her feet as if she were actually a ghost. She was lovely up close, even if her attire did not do much to enhance her features. 

<And what do _ you _think?> he mused with a smirk <Am I a thief?> she looked taken aback for a moment, as if she couldn’t quite wrap her head around his behavior.

<I don’t know, the way you looked out there… -- she told him timidly -- … I don’t think you are a thief.> she esorted herself to reply. 

He almost couldn’t contain his smile <Than you would be quite right for I am no thief.> he told her. 

He found that despite everything he quite enjoyed talking to the girl, she seemed empathetic and kind to a fault. <Then who are you? Why are you in chains?> she asked evidently curious. 

<How many question for one as young as you, my lady.> he mused out, he saw her going rigid at the mention of the honorific despite the fact that she was no one lady.

<I am no lady, whoever you may be.> she told him truthfully. 

<I don’t suppose you are.> he conceded. She crouched on the ground next to the bars of his cage and he could see more clearly her pale face and her greyish eyes. 

<Where do you come from? I have never seen eyes quite as yours.> she mused out loud her cheeks tinting of pink for her outspokenness. 

<Where do you think I come from?> he smiled despite his chapped lips and cursed inward this damned northerner weather. 

<From somewhere they have a deep love for riddles.> she deadpanned looking completely serious, that made him laugh out and her eyes shone with mirth.

<I suppose you are right. I come from all over the world, thought, never stayed long enough somewhere for it to feel like_ home_.> it wasn’t exactly like a lie and she seemed to respect that. She got on her feet and he almost felt sorry that their little conversation had come to an end. 

<I must go -- she told him -- I suppose I shall find a name for you, since you don’t seem to have one.>

<By all means, m’lady -- he told her crossing his arms behind his head -- I can’t quite wait to hear what name shall I use for nowforth.>

The smile she graced him with was almost as beaming as the one she had directed at her half-brother before and it put him quite at ease. He followed her with his eyes as she left the kennels not once daring to look behind at her, but that didn’t quite surprise him, the girl barely knew him, yet she had talked to him and strangely he felt refreshing for once not having to be afraid that someone had found out who he was or wanted something from him for a change, the girl merely seemed interested because he looked strange and she seemed to be sincerely concerned and curious just because he was who he was without even knowing his name. 

Another silhouette appeared at the entrance of the kennels it was a guard no doubt and he had his hand on the pommel of his sword <Everything alright, princess? The little she-wolf came to find me when you didn’t return in the keep.>

The voice of the man spurned his attention, despite the clear northerner drawl in his way of speaking there was an edge to his tone that felt familiar as if he had already heard it somewhere. Whoever this man was he seemed to be quite informal with the Starklings if he regarded the bastard daughter as _princess_ and her trueborn sister as _little_ _she-wolf_. 

<Aye, I'm sorry I made you worry, Art. -- she told him truthfully -- I was just returning. I have to ask you something..> her voice drew far as they left the kennels to return in the keep but somehow Egg couldn’t quite get the man’s voice out of his head, yes he talked like a true northerner as much as he could understand from the way of speech of both the girl and the people they had encountered during the journey north; and yet there was something in the way he spoke that reminded him of his uncle an edge on the voice that almost sounded familiar.

* * *

He looked at the slop the Hound had taken to him declaring _ supper!_, like it was some kind of jest to him. Which, surely, it was because whatever there was on the plate surely was not meant to be supper for anyone but the dogs, which again another jest. He was unbelievably funny despite the situation he was in, it appeared.

Sometimes after his talk with the girl a little boy no older than five entered the kennels with the direwolves in tow as he put them in their cages, minus the white one, Ghost.

<Who are you?> the little boy had asked as he was leaving the kennels, he bore quite the resemblance to the older one, the one who believe he was a thief. He had opened one eye to look at him before replying <It does seem to be the question of the day, doesn’t it? Who do you believe I am?>

The little boy had took his time to reply. <I don’t know. Robb believes you are a thief -- he told him -- Arya thinks you are braavosi and Bran couldn’t really care less, Sansa thinks that whoever you are you may have done something to be a prisoner of the king.>

<Sansa is the pretty one with the red hair? -- he asked sounding curious, the boy nodded -- she should be mindful of the songs she hears, not all are truthful.> it didn’t look like the boy understood but he had had to say it anyway just to say something smart for once <And what of your other sister? The one with the black hair, what does she thinks?>

<She thinks you like to talk in riddles and therefore must have annoyed the king to death with your riddles so he put you in chains.> he had been surprised by the way of speech of the boy, he didn’t remember talking so well when he had been his age.

He had smiled <Mayhaps she’s right.> 

<Rickon? Where are you? Mother is searching for us we have to get ready for the banquet!> another young voice had called, the little boy had scrunched his nose in disdain.

<I don’t want to bath!> he had called back.

<Come on, Rickon, we have to go, Mother won’t like the fact that we want to eat supper dirty, she will send us to bed without supper and I _won’t_ have it!> the other boy had called out outraged <Don’t make me call Robb to bring you in.> he had threatened and Egg almost had wished he did, he would have liked to meet the boy who believed him to be a thief.

That sadly hadn’t happened and here he was, bored out of his mind as he heard the noises coming from the Great Hall of the Keep were they were having a banquet.

<It does seem the princess was right -- a voice drawled making him jump and pour over the plate he had on his thighs -- they are not feeding you right.>

He knew that voice, it was the voice of the man who had come to talk to the girl before, he didn’t know how he had sneaked so close without him having noticed. <My apologies, now your supper is ruined.>

<It wasn’t right to begin with> he muttered under his breath. He couldn’t see the man in the face and supposed he couldn’t see him neither for he came closer.

<No, I don’t suppose it was. But you are also a prisoner of the king, not that the Lord liked very much the news of your presence in the keep.>

<I’ve done nothing to deserve such a treatment aside some snooping around. I was merely curious.> he justified, not really caring much for the thing itself, what did it matter if Ned Stark didn’t like the fact that he was present? He was the king best friend, he wouldn’t stand up for him, especially since he looked exactly like that. 

<Somehow I find that hard to believe.> the man muttered back, crossing his arms over his chest and squaring his shoulder <But you have convinced the princess that you aren’t guilty of much beside being annoying.>

<You must be quite familiar with them if you call them my terms of endearment>

<They are wonderful children.>

<Especially the bastard -- he saw the eyes of the man shining dangerously violet in the dark -- what? I’ve seen you with her a most _loyal knight_, aren’t you?>

<I am keeping her safe from before she was born -- he told him in voice that reminded him much of his uncle and less of a northerner -- and I will do so until the day I die or she frees me.> 

<That almost sound a lot like a sworn shield oath to me.> 

<You are quite versed in our ways aren’t you? -- the man demanded -- I can’t quite figure how that to be possible.> still, he hadn’t denied anything.

<Now I ask myself, why would the baseborn daughter of the Warden of the North have need of a sworn shield from before she was born when we are in peace and her siblings do not share this privilege?> he knew he was playing with fire but that was something in all of this that didn’t sit well with him.

<You are quite full of questions aren’t you..?> hissed the man as he cornered to the cage finally his face coming to light. He had dark blondish hair that looked almost black in the moonlight and his eyes weren’t dark as he had estimated but an almost too clear violet but what really surprised him was the way he looked at him now that he could see him clearly. Almost as if he was staggering back from the force of his gaze and despite loving the thought of having a so meanancingful glare he knew that to be false.

<What? -- he demanded -- did the cat eat your tongue?>

<Who are you?> now he sounded almost desperate to know. Egg just smiled lazily and crossed his arms behind his head.

<I am who I am, who I have always been and will always be -- he jested enigmatically -- I suppose that does qualify as a riddle, your _ princess _has still to give me a proper name. For now you may call me Egg.>

The man this time did stagger back as if he had punched him in the gut <_Egg_..?> he simply shrugged.

<A nickname someone I once knew used to call me.> he explained quite plainly. 

It was but a moment. The knight disappeared from sight and Egg sighed, there went the last of his entertainment.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters aren't very long, especially not in the beginning but as the story changes and diverges from the original plot they should became longer.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of Egg which is, if I have to be sincere, one of my favorites in this story.


	4. EDDARD II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard talks with Art and knows he can't continue spinning the lie that protected his daughter all these years and that he has to take some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story, left a bookmark, kudos or a comment! Thank you! It means a lot to me.
> 
> In this chapter we get to see another side of Ned Stark and he has to make a choice, an impossible choice and he has to or somebody else will do it for him.

> _A daughter is a treasure and a cause of sleeplessness — _Ben Sirach

**4**

**EDDARD II**

**H** e had just left Benjen to rekindle with his nieces and nephews when _ he _came rushing from the kennels like a man running from a devil and he knew the time had come. 

He took him by his jerkin, uncaring if any saw and slammed him against the stonewall of the corridor his violet eyes blazing dangerously <_ You should see it with your eyes?! _ \-- he demanded angrily -- tell me it is not true!>

He groaned and pushed him back from the chest, he looked deranged and he supposed he could understand it, to some extent but that didn’t mean they had to endanger both of them by being uncareful.

<Let’s talk somewhere more_ private_.> he proposed looking around <the walls have ears here right now.>

Despite his murderous glare the man nodded and he lead him in his solar where he hoped they could get what little privacy they needed.

The moment Robert had stepped down the crypts he had known something _had to be_ wrong, if it wasn’t enough the way he had looked at his daughter when he had caught sight of her, he seemed too jubilant despite getting to pay his respects to the woman he believed he loved and had passed seventeen years past.

After the same old story of how he wished for her to be somewhere freer and the way he had told him about dreaming about killing Rhaegar for what he had _ done _ to his sister he had told the same thing over _ it is done, your grace _.

The man had then told him of his _ gift _ he wanted him to be his Hand and despite having refused the honor quite immediately his friend had told him he had found something, someone who had deeply unsettled him and he had a quite difficult time not to do his duty to his beloved and lost betrothed by freeing the world of the last of the _dragonspawn_.

He hadn’t understood his meaning immediately but then Robert had explained of how he had found a boy, a boy who looked the image of Rhaegar Targaryen, with barely dyed silver hair and violet eyes and how he had almost struck him down right there and then, but had thought more fitting to let the justice for his beloved fall where she was laid to rest.

Deeply unsettled by his notion of justice he had asked how that to be possible since the Mountain had killed Elia Martell and her children, but Robert was sure it was him, because no one could look like Rhaegar Targaryen, talk like him and glare at him like he had done that day at the Trident and not be the baby they had believed to have been killed with his mother and sister.

Eddard hadn’t wanted to believe it, but it could be true. After all Kings Landing was still full with Targaryen supporters it wouldn't be unthinkable_ for one loyal man_ to exchange a babe with almost one year old Aegon Targaryen and take him into safety beyond the Narrow Sea, but _how_ and most importantly _ why _would have such a child returned to the shore of a home he didn’t knew? 

Vengeance surely, for his family, _for his mother and sister_, for his father too despite him having set them aside as he protected another.

Still disbelieving he had let the knight known about something he might find of interest in the kennels where he had discovered they had put the boy. But the knight all so very loyal had been deterred by his daughter it appeared for he had just discovered what Ned had only worried of.

If that was the reaction of the man there was no doubt for the boy to be anyone but the only son of Rhaegar Targaryen. It meant only one thing: the boy was who Robert believed him to be and if it was so that meant he was _obliged_ to keep the boy safe despite his friendship with Robert and what may come of the lie he had spun around for seventeen years.

He sat as his chair and gestured for the man to take a seat, but he merely shook his head <I suppose what you found unsettled you.> he began only to be interrupted by the man explosion of ire.

<_Unsettled me_? -- he exploded -- it unsettled me when your _so called best friend_ practically undressed the princess with his eyes, and yet I trusted you to keep him in line! But _this_… this is beyond anything I may have imagined!> he looked impossibly old and drained for a moment <Tell me it’s not true, tell me I haven’t spent half of my life in your cursed North protecting only one of _them_ when I could have protected _both_ of them!>

<I didn’t know> he justified <I truly believed, as everyone did in that bloody city, that the boy had perished along his sister and mother. Had I known I would have sent you to retrieve him and brought him back under my protection.>

<He is not a boy! -- he exclaimed -- he is the rightful heir to the Iron throne!> 

<That’s speaking treason! Robert won that loathsome chair by right of conquest!>  
  


<Oh but he didn’t win it truly if the rightful King still draws breath did he? After all after his father’s death and his grandfather’s one he _ was _the King in charge despite being but a babe!>

<And how do we know it is him truly and not some Lysene who just happens to have silver hair and violet eyes, you know as well as I do that some do.>

<Aye, some do. -- he let himself fall on the chair before his before he told him -- but the boy he has a mole just below his right brow, it is little and strangely shaped and it was naught but a darker spot when I last saw him, but I’d recognize it everywhere beside he go by the nickname his sister used to call him, _Egg_.>

He drew a long, steady breath as the man regarded him silently <What do you mean to do, _ Eddard _ ? I won’t have the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms slayed by the man you call _ king, _ in your home before the eyes of _his sister_!>

<What you speak of is treason!> he repeated trying to convince himself more than the other man.

In that moment just before his eyes Art Snow morphed, from a loyal guard to the Starks always following the Starklings anywhere they went, to the man he had once been, proud and strong a force to be reckoned with. He stood his ground and suddenly despite the almost twenty years that had passed he felt as a growing boy impossibly happy and excited to met the hero of the many songs they sang. The best swordsman the Seven Kingdoms had seen in centuries.

<It’s not treason when the rightful rulers stand in your home, one hid by you for all of her life without knowing the truth about herself, the other chained like some dog with a barely edible supper!>

<What would you have me do? Whatever I do might endanger _ my daughter _, the princess you swore to protect with your life, or have you forgotten?> 

<Yet she’s not your daughter, is she? Yes, you raised her as such, protecting her from the monster, the _childslayer_, you call best-friend, but she’s not yours and every day that passes more of _ him _becomes clear in her doesn’t it?>

Ned didn’t reply and he went on <The way she sticks up her chin when irritated, they way she broods and the way she takes care of her siblings… oh she has much of her mother in her, but that gentleness, that grace… it’s all Rhaella, it’s all _Rhaegar_. And you know it.>

And, damned him, but he knew. He had noticed too, with the childhood years she had left behind more of her sire and his mother had become evident in her, the only good thing was that living in the North none had noticed and none would. Almost none had seen Queen Rhaella, or prince Rhaegar before, during or after the war, so none would recognize it. They would acknowledge it, believe it may have been inherited by her mother, none would dare to question him.

Now, thought, he could not simply ignore the fact that the only living son of the father of his daughter was in his home, breathing, alive and most than anything near his daughter, his own half-sister.They were bound now, bound by the girl he loved like his own, they were _kin_ and he couldn’t ignore that fact.

<I do not mean to ignore the boy presence. -- he assured -- I’ve already averted his execution in my home, Robert thought it romantic to end the line of Rhaegar were Lyanna was buried as if it may give her peace.> 

The man looked sick and Eddard almost couldn’t sustain his glance, he was too shocked by his friend way of thinking. 

<I ensured that he knew that the day they had set foot North and accepted my hospitality they swore not to draw _unnecessary blood_ in it as the Gods demand it.>

<That just buy us time, we need a plan.>

<The plan is for now to keep them apart as much as possible, I don’t wish for Robert to start seeing possible resemblances between the two of them. We’ll find some solution.>

The man nodded <It’ll be difficult -- he told him -- they already talked and the princess, noble soul that she is, took to heart your teachings and since she believes him innocent she had taken at heart his situation and means to restore his freedom.>

<And how would she know he was innocent?>

<I am to understand they conversed when she went down the kennels with Arya. It seems like all of your children, save for Robb, have taken quite a like to him.>

<Gods..> he muttered passing an hand throughout his hair <Then it’s even more imperative that we keep them apart.>

<It’s like with the wolves, m’lord. They recognize one of them own, and the princess recognized him from first sight, she may not know it yet but I assure you, m’lord, that even dragons live together and value the strength of the group rather than they be alone. There’s a say for Targaryens, there’s not only _ Fire and blood _ , but also that _ a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing _.>

A knock at his solar door made them both startled as he answered it and looked up to see his wife as she presumably had come to set to bed and had found him not there already.

<I am sorry, did I interrupt something of importance?> 

<Nothing at all, m’lady -- the man said, standing up -- I was only seeking counsel for a personal matter, but since we are done, m’lord -- he bowed to him and then to his lady wife -- m’lady, I bid you goodnight.>

He was almost at the door when his wife spun around <Do I know you..?> his body went rigid and saw that even that of the man did too as he turned around keeping his eyes trained to the ground.

<I’m afraid yes, m’lady, I was the one whom returned with m’lord after the war when we passed Riverrun.>

<No, no. I meant from before, you look almost eerily familiar, what’s your name?, I’m afraid I don’t remember.>

<Art Snow, m’lady> and with that he bowed again and left the solar before his wife could ask anymore questions. She came to sit on his lap, like she often did and he wrapped his arm around her waist letting her flowery smell permeating his nostrils. 

<Something amiss, my love?> he asked her, hoping to distract her as he kissed the column of her neck.

<I could swear Art Snow looked an awful lot like someone I had once seen… -- she told him -- but it must have been a trick of the light.> she conceded as she turned around in his lap kissing him fully on the lips.

* * *

<Robert wants me to be Hand of the King.> he told her deep into the night as they lay bare in their bed and as he stroked up and down her arm as she exhaled softly against his chest where she had let her auburn head rest.

It still amazed him what kind of profound love he had found in that stranger that had waited for him presenting him with a child despite his many misgivings.

<That means going South -- she said -- men of your family do not fear well in the South and he won't take you from me.>

<He is the King -- the lie bitter in his tongue for the first time in years -- He can do that if he so wishes.>

<No, I will tell him -- she told him, prodding herself up on her elbow to look at him deep in the eyes -- I’ll tell him _ you won’t take my husband from me you lard ball _!> she made him laugh at her colourful moniker as he kissed her brow. She was such a glorious tiny thing that held such a force and iron grip around his heart that it still took his breath away.

Right then there was knock on their door and he wanted nothing more but to hide in his wife’s hair for a bit more. Yet he called out all the same <Who’s there?>

<It is I, m’lord> replied the old and weary voice of Maester Luwin and after nodding to his wife he called for entrance, he got up wearing his pants and barefoot welcame the old man in his quarters demanding what could be of such an importance they had to be disturbed in the dead of the night.

To his surprise the man replied he had received a most strange raven from the Eyrie assuming from lady Arryn, his own wife’s sister that bore a stranger message still, it was incomprehensible as if written by a lunatic.

His wife, to his utmost surprise left the hiding spot behind the furs of their bed and strode to them stark naked as her name day <Cat!> she merely regarded him with a bored glace as she reminded him that Maester Luwin had brought to the world all six of her children, but still unsure and not liking her parading naked with another man in the room he wrapped her around in his cloak as she received the scroll from the Maester.

<That’s Lysa’s handwriting -- she told them -- it’s an old crypted language with delighted to use as children.> after having read the message she turned around and thrown it in the fire of the hearth with glazed eyes.

<My sister… she’s bidden me to burn it as soon as I read it. -- she told them -- she says… my love, she says Jon Arryn’s death has not been natural, she says the Lannister have poisoned him.>

And there went the last shrewd of normality of his life.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with this chapter end. Next one we will have a new point of view that of Art and we will see many things, also an encounter between Egg and Joan, another one where they'll talk.
> 
> I hope to hear what you think from you soon. Tomorrow I should be able to post the next chapter and as most of this story his already written and only in need of being re-read before posting I can continue (despite re-starting the lessons at the uni) to post only not once a day but maybe twice a week.
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon! If you like it, hate it or have something you wish included or that you think better suited for the story I want to hear it :) So let me know what you think! 
> 
> Bye, bye!


	5. ART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Snow watch an encounter between his rulers and his found out for who is by one of them. 
> 
> He talks with Eddard about the future of them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes a new chapter.
> 
> I've also started again to post this fan fiction in italian on a italian website for fan fictions. I had started there months ago but since I wanted to have more chapters written in english I had stopped posting for a while. If any of you is interested in reading it in my mother tongue (I admit it may be more well-written in italian) let me know I'll direct you to the story. Now without further ado I leave you with the chapter!

> _Yes, I am imperfect and vulnerable and sometimes afraid, but that doesn't change the truth that I am also brave and worthy of love and belonging. — [Brené Brown](https://www.azquotes.com/author/19318-Brene_Brown)_

**5**

**ART I**

**H**e watched silently from his post at the entrance of the kennels. He had meant to stop the princess before she talked to him again, find some kind of excuse for the time being but for the life of him when he had seen her with some strange bottles and clothes he had not the heart to stop her.

Now she stood crouched before the cage Aegon was kept in, he was still sleeping so she tried to shook him awake, not a sound idea since he woke up and still in the dizziness of the slumber he had fell in used the hand she had rested on his shoulder against her turning her and shoving her with the back against the bars of the cage as his arm wrapped around her neck. He almost intervened wasn’t for the fact that his hold seemed to be quite lax and after a moment he seemed to have recognized her and he let her go as she massaged her wrist.

<Apologies, m’lady -- he told her, his voice rough from sleep -- I hadn’t realized it was you.>

<Perhaps I should have woken you by calling you -- she conceded setting the ointments on the ground beside her -- but I still do not know your name.>

<I seem to remember you ought to find me a name, m’lady.> he saw the princess rolling her eyes heavenward as she smiled and the both of them reminded him so much of their father in that moment that he could only stare. 

<Aye, but I still haven’t found one who fits right, I’m afraid.> she muttered as she carefully opened the bottle with the ointment <This is from my personal stash -- she told him conspiratorially -- no one would notice its absence or reduction.> 

He watched as Aegon observed her with a look of admiration in his indigo eyes as he followed her motion slowly. She gestured for him to come closer to the bars enough that sticking her arm between one and the other she could touch his face. With trembling fingers she touched his swollen eye and he drew back a breath making her still her movements.

<I know it hurts -- she told him -- but if we don’t treat it you may lose your eyesight. Whoever has punched you does have a mighty hook> he nodded and looked at her as if he was quite a stranger to kind touch as she started to gently rub the ointment on the bruise. She was so set on her work that she did not notice that the boy was watching her quite intently.

Or perhaps she did, for she asked <What it is? Why are you looking at me like that?> 

Aegon didn’t seem to know what to say before he caught one of her ebony curls in his hand twisting it around his finger <You hair are peculiar.> he told her, for the first time since they had started to talk he used a colloquial form of speech in a show of intimacy between the two of them. The princess smiled without tearing her eyes away from the bruise.

<Do you have any more bruises?> she asked and Art saw the boy blush before clearing his throat.

<I might have one on the back — he admitted — but it doesn’t hurt to much> he watched as the princess rolled her eyes.

<There is no reason to be shy — she told him — I help Maester Luwin with those in need from the keep and from Wintertown almost every day. A man back does not scare me.> 

And it was true. In another time Art would oppose the princess being in such a improper situation but as Ned had pointed out it was imperative for the princess to know how to care for herself and others in case her secret ever was found out. 

<It is not proper — Aegon protested — I don’t want to ruin your name.> 

<I am the baseborn daughter of a lord — she reminded him — I do not have a name. Now turn around and get the tunic off perhaps before nightfall, they cannot find me here.> she ordered. 

Since she seemed to be stubbornly intent on tending to his back and certainly suffering due his aching back Aegon obeyed turning around raising his tunic just enough for the bluish bruise on his lower back to be seen. 

<It does not look good. — she mused — what happened to you?>

<I had a close encounter with the king and wooden pole in his tent.>

He watched the princess shaking her head as she applied the paste and started to massage the bruise with it only to retreat her hand as burned when he hissed in pain.

<Your hands are cold.> he apologised watching her from above his shoulder as she, again, massaged with slow, circular motions the bruise which had to hurt really bad because Aegon kept making grimaces of pain. 

<On the contrary, your skin is quite warm — she said — perhaps it would had been better to give you some milk of the poppy, but I have none of it and Maester Luwin would want to know why I need some if I asked.> 

<I am hotblooded — he replied evenly — I will survive even without the milk of the poppy.> he assured her. 

<I am sorry> she said. Aegon didn’t reply, not for lack of gratitude, but because he seemed quite at loss about what to say. 

<It is good — the princess said after some time she spent tending to the bruise — you can let go of the tunic, I am sorry I cannot do more.> 

Art noted the princess might be quite uncomfortable because she kept touching absentmindedly her collarbone, Aegon too seemed to notice. 

<What happened?> Aegon asked he turned around facing her surprised, he fit an arm between the bars and sneaked a hand on her resting it just below the column of her neck almost on her shoulder.

<Nothing much really -- she told him, touching the same spot his hand was on as he retreated it -- I was sparring with Arya this morning and she’s rather clumsy.. it is nothing, a couple of days and it won’t even be there anymore.>

And there went the mystery of the bright early morning, her ragged clothes and hair in disarray. She had a sparring session with her little sister. 

He made a gesture with his hand as he commanded <Give it here.> she looked taken aback for a moment then offered him the bottle, <Come closer.> she obeyed and he took the ointment and, his eyes never leaving her face he started rubbing it in the tender spot that would rather bruise for her sparring session.

<You should be more careful, both of you. You could hurt yourself even if only with wood.> he told her quietly.

<Do you believe women less than men? -- she asked him bitterly -- we have the same right as our men to go to battle and defend our homes and our families.>

<I’m not saying you don’t, most of my females cousins are versed in many types of weapons. -- he justified -- it’s only, you seem such a kind creature I’m afraid you could hurt yourself more than you should.>

<Are you saying your cousins aren’t kind creature?> she demanded even if slightly less bitter this time and he almost laughed out, he would very much like to see a Sand Snake being such a kind creature as the princess. 

<They are… _ rougher _ I suppose. They tend to be much like men in many aspects of their lives.> he told her as he kept the wide motion on her own bruise. He worked in silence and the princess avoided his gaze. 

<What do you meant about my hair?, why are they peculiar? They are just Flint curls.> 

<I’ve already seen curls like yours -- he told her -- but never on a northerner, only in Dorne.. they look a lot like rhoynar curls>

Art rolled his eyes but thought it true. The princess had inherited her own paternal grandmother enviable curls that had since always distinguished Targaryen and Rhoynar from the Andals and while he had never consciously noted it they were quite a peculiar sight north of the Neck where the hair were either think and straight or so little and curly that they seemed too thin and thorny, the soft waves of the princess were something entirely different and probably had seemed so alien to everyone in the north, but not to him. 

<Well that very well might be, I know I was born in the south, perhaps my mother had them.> 

Aegon seemed satisfied with this reply for he let the matter fall as he adjusted her dress on her shoulder again and offered her the bottle which she closed before placing it back in her bag carefully.

The princess dusted her dress off and got to her feet <Now I really must go, it is surely time to break fast> she said as if trying to find more topic of conversation.

<Thank you, my lady.> Aegon told her <Your kindness has been like a soothing balm for my soul in this gloomy days.> Art rolled his eyes, again, the boy reminding so much of his father. 

<You should stop addressing me as a lady — the princess harrumphed amused as she re-adjusted her forlorn braid on her shoulder — I am no lady> 

<And what should I call you?, _ Princess _like that guard of yours?> the prince asked his voice evened as he fixed her with a stare. His venomous tone sent a chill down the princess’ back for she stilled suddenly as if made of ice. Art shook his head amused by the boy lack of knowledge in the women department. No woman would not be spurned by such a comment.

<I don’t think I like what you are implying.> if her tone wasn’t icy enough Art was sure her stare was, but Aegon was too young and not wise enough to apologize. 

<And what am I implying, _ princess _? Perhaps it is you who have something to hide?> 

<I assure you, I have nothing to hide especially not in regards of a man who has seen my birth.> he saw the prince eyes grow at that as she dusted her dress and levelled him with a glare that was colder than the northerner winds, he saw Aegon understand that she was furious. <I’d suggest you never again speak ill of Art Snow to my face.> the low growl of Ghost from the back of the kennels infused a certain atmosphere of omen into the sentence before the princess turned away <I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.> 

And Art almost grimaced, he knew that tone typical of a woman wounded and scorned. Aegon seemed to suddenly come to his senses for he called to her retreating back <My name is Egg.>

The princess didn’t turn around, she didn’t give him that satisfaction, she merely nodded her head and retreated out of the kennels <Farewell, Egg, and good fortune in your future endeavours.>

As she stepped out of sight he heard the boy sighting and punching the stone floor with an hand. He advanced but to his surprised the prince’s eyes were already trained on him, accusingly <Since when were you there?> he demanded.

<Since the begging -- he told him flatly -- didn’t mean to eavesdrop thought. You made quite a mess of things with her, she may not be very forgiving of your behaviour.> he let himself down, sitting just were mere moments ago the princess was.

<She’s quite fierce, isn’t she?> the prince asked rhetorically, his gaze fixed on the entrance of the kennels as if it alone could bring her back. 

<Having four younger siblings to take care of will do that of you.> he stated.

<I suppose it might. I am a _ valonqar _\-- the prince told him, surely certain he couldn’t understand High Valyrian -- but, I don’t remember my sister, they say she was kind and cheerful thought.>

He nodded, he remembered princess Rhaenys, her parent's pride and joy, she was a little cheerful thing that enchanted everyone she ever met. She and her damned black cat she had named like he was a mighty dragon; she followed him around trying to catch him and setting the golden cloaks to it trying to catch him too. She had been the pride and joy of her parents and one smile of hers brightened even the most troubling days. He had cried when he had news of her cruel fate. She had been a girl so lively and absurdly funny that everyone loved her dearly, and she was so similar to princess Elia that when she scrunched her nose in distaste in front of the mud or some vegetables she didn’t want to eat he was brought twenty years back to the sunny days he had spent with Elia and Oberyn at Sunspear. 

<She seemed quite intent on defending your honor -- the prince told him changing the subject -- you must be proud of how protective of you she has grown.>

<I am the one doing the protection -- he reminded him -- but yes, I am truly touched by her loyalty.>

The prince merely nodded so he continued <You seem to have inspired her trust and loyalty too.> the prince’s violet eyes snapped to his face as he regarded him <She took quite a risk coming here and treating your wounds. Thought you may reconsider her position in all of this.>

<What do you mean?, and speak plainly for I have no patience of mind games.>

<She doesn’t know who you are, does she? She may merely risk a good scolding for aiding a prisoner her age if you were any other kind of prisoner, but with you being who you are? There’s no say to what may happen of her if the king found out and took his rage out on her.> he reasoned.

<He would do nothing to her. Not to the daughter of his best friend.>

<Can we be quite sure of that, thought? This is the same man who rewarded the murder of children.> he reminded him <She doesn’t deserve to share your sister’s fate.>

Aegon seemed to think about it his lips pursued in a way so simply Elia’s that he almost had the breath knocked out of him. 

<Will you protect her, even if the king demands her head?>

<I’d die to protect her, and the king would have to answer to all of the North if he even touched an hair on her head. She’s quite loved by the northerners despite being just a bastard. Still I’d rather her not be in a position of danger>

The prince nodded as if he knew everything he needed to know and he bowed slightly to him before setting off to return to his post. 

<Ser Arthur?> he freezed on the spot not even daring to turn around, it was the first time in sixteen years that he heard that name, he then turned around and saw an intelligent light in the violet eyes of his best friend <Keep her safe even if it means losing your life, it’s your king’s command.> he commanded with authority and Art could do nothing but nod and bow before leaving the kennels. How the boy had discovered his identity remained a mystery for he surely could not remember his face from his infancy.

Out in the snowy field he notice the princess having another brawl this time with Robb Stark as the princess had turned as to leave the boy held her by the elbow making her turn around again as he demanded <You have to stop being so bloody stubborn. -- he said -- I don’t care what you think of the boy, Jo. He is a prisoner of the king and what do you know perhaps he killed someone..You should stay away.>

<Let go of my arm, Robb. -- the princess seethed -- _ Now _.> her voice carried more command that the boy could take for he immediately let her go as if burned, she adjusted herself then she took a step toward him and told him <I appreciate your protectiveness, but whatever he may have done he didn’t deserve to lose an eye for it. Do try to stop hiding your open dislike of the prisoner with common sense, it does not become you. Do you really think that if he was a murderer or a traitor that king wouldn’t have killed him already?> she didn’t say anything else leaving her brother behind.

He advanced to the boy and stopped himself at his side <She’s so bloody stubborn one day she’s going to lose her head for it.> the little lord told him ruefully passing an hand in his auburn hair <But I’ll be damned if I let that happen. Look out for her -- he ordered -- don’t let her come in contact with the prisoner anymore.> he had used his lord voice and Art merely nodded as he watched the boy strode away with his direwolf at his heel before he followed the princess inside the keep.

* * *

As he neared the corner of the quarters of the princess he saw that Ned Stark was waiting for her just outside her room.

<Where have you been?> the man demanded as soon as he saw his daughter approach, he sounded quite distraught and looking at his eyes it was clear he had not rested well. Art too grimaced hearing his tone. 

She exhaled a sight before replying <I was out praying in the Godswood.> she told him, but seeing his expression she amended <I was sparring. -- she told him looking properly contrite -- I intended to gift Arya of a sword, but it would be no use if she didn’t even know the basics so we…>

<You trained before breaking your fast?> her father completed for her, his voice impossibly gentler as she nodded. <Try not to let her lady mother see her sparring, she’d never let Arya out of her sight if she knew.> the princess gave him a beaming smile as she asked for permission to retire in her chamber and then break her fast in the Great Hall. 

She entered her room. Only then did Ned turned to him to ask him <Where has she truly been?>

<She sparred with Arya -- he admitted -- that part is true, but she also went down the kennels, she took Ghost with her and she… she treated the boy wounds.> he told him.

<I had imagined something like that, she usually never looks at me straight when she’s lying or telling me only half truths.> he passed an hand on his face and sighed <I thought we had agreed the two needed to be kept apart for their own good.>

<I know. To be fair I don’t believe she’ll go down there again with the intention of talking to him -- he replied -- they, they had some sort of brawl.>

<About..?> 

<The boy was insensitive about something she didn’t take it quite as well as he hoped. -- he merely told him enigmatically -- and there’s more I pointed out to him that she may very well be risking her own neck by helping him and he seems to have understood mayhaps we’ll have his help too to keep her out of trouble.>

Ned Stark nodded <Today I will go hunting with the King. -- he told him -- he asked me to be his lord Hand.>

<You have refused, I hope.>

<I have, not that that will deter Robert for long, he is convinced his boy, Joffrey is the Robert to his Lyanna, my Sansa.>

<That man really can’t seem to take a _ no _, does he?> he mused, although disturbed by the thought of the little gentle girl in the claws of that boy who looked more trouble that what he was worth.

<No, he doesn’t. I… I think I will take the position.>

<What? And how does that figures in our plans?> he demanded looking at the man who, despite their rough start he considered a good friend and confidant.

<I don’t know, yet. But, last night my wife’s sister sent a raven it was written in so crypted language they had used as girls -- he took him by the arm leading him in a secured alcove as he whispered -- it said that his husband the late lord Hand, Jon Arryn, has not died naturally but has been poisoned by the Queen’s kin.>

This truly surprised him even if not as much as the prince figuring out who he was in less than a night. 

<What?>

<Yes, and if it is true I have to find out why and who is the culprit and deliver to him or her the king’s justice.>

<And how does that figure with the safety of your daughter my lord?> he demanded unsettled by the man intent. He could understand his want to avenge the death of a man who had gone to war because a king had demanded him his head on a platter but not at the expense of a girl he love as if she was his own child.

<Joan will remain in Winterfell safe from anything even in the evenience of me going South.> he told him sternly.

<Because your lady wife is so kind to her, isn’t she. Remember my words, Ned Stark, your wife is going to demand your daughter leave for she has no lost love for her.>

<She may do but Joan will always have a place in Winterfell as long as her siblings draw breath. I made sure of that.> his stern expression would have brokered no argument from any other man, but he was no ordinary man and the lives of the children of his best friend in the world were at stake, he would not back down. 

<She is _ the _ princess of the Seven Kingdoms, sister to _ the one true _ King of Westeros and you want to keep her hidden beneath the snow?> he snarled his hands gripping his jerkin not afraid to use force to make the man understand of what importance what he may do today was.

<Father is everything alright?> her sweet voice carried a threat as he fixed his gaze on her and her eyes did not gloss over but merely stared back at him demanding from he, he stepped down.

She held up her chin, so much like her father used to do, and squared her shoulder defiance deep settled in her bones; her long ebony hair fell on her shoulder boundless and she wore a deep grey gown she had made herself, her dark eyes shone almost violet as her fist clenched at her side.

She looked at him as if he were a stranger as her direwolf at her side snarled almost without any noise. 

He let go of the man and took a step back as Joan gave a pat on the head of the direwolf directing her to stand between Ned Stark and himself he looked in her eyes and knew she may have lost any faith or respect she had in him anymore. 

  
  
<Now, I believe it is late to talk about this but make no mistake we _ will _talk about it, whatever that was.> she commanded of them <Now I would very much like to break my fast, may we go, Father?> she asked the man, Ned Stark nodded and offered her his arm which she took graciously as they left the beast still snarling at him, after some steps she called it back and Art could nothing but stare at the girl he was sworn to protect as she walked away from him probably never to trust him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, what do you think about it? Let me know! Hope to hear from you soon! Bye bye.


	6. Robb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb has a dispute with the prisoner and lady Stark is kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This should be the last update of the week, from now on I will update only once a week and the day is to be Wednesday. Despite having written a good amount of this story already since I've restarted posting in Italian I want to update the same day to be synchronized and not get confused and update wrong and since what I've written in a language I'll have to translate to the other I will need a week to be able to post, sorry if it causes discomfort.
> 
> I should be able, university aside, to update regularly.
> 
> Now I'll leave you with the story hope like always that you like it and you let me know what you think!

> _being brother and sister means you're never alone, not even during the darkest times. - Anonymous_

6

**ROBB I**

He stormed off after his brawl with his sister as Grey Wind found its pace around his legs, his tail moving wildly as he followed his master. She could be so bloody stubborn at times that he believe if ever she were to crack her skull open it need to be some valyrian hammer and nothing less.

She was kind and nurturing by nature, despite being almost the same age she took care of him as much she took care of their other siblings. Rickon followed her around as if she was his mother; if Bran ever needed anything he’d go directly to her and so would Sansa despite being so much dutiful and mindful of their mother distaste for their sister, not to speak of Arya, the little girl would move Earth and Heavens to make sure her sister was fine.

Robb loved her fiercely since when he could remember she had never just been his sister, she had been his almost twin and almost a part of himself. He quite couldn’t picture a life where she wasn’t by his side, his constant companion. Once he had punched Theon square in the face when he had appreciated quite too colourful his sister. He was such a dick sometimes but still he knew that anything should happen to him Theon would take care of all his siblings.

What he couldn’t understand was why she had taken such an interest in the prisoner, or rather, he could understand all too well he was a wounded, caged soul and that called to her nature of defender of the defenseless and protector of those in need. The boy just happened to use her nature maliciously to gain whatever he could from his sister. He had enchanted all of his siblings save for Bran who couldn’t care less, Arya would blindly follow Joan wherever she may lead, Sansa despite believing that to be any kind of prisoner something you must have done had faith in Joan and her instincts and she had some sort of romantic notion that the boy wasn’t actually a criminal, not to speak of Rickon who had found the boy funny.

He would be damned if he let the damned criminal tear his family apart because his sister was too bloody stubborn to admit she was wrong. That morning before even breaking their fast she had gone to him and treated his wounds, something that if it were to be known would have been quite frowned upon especially since she was the baseborn daughter of the lord of the Keep.

<May I help you, boy?> the boy’s voice was so full of self-assured sassiness that Robb almost punched him right there right then. His feet had carried him in the kennels and down them to the cage they were taking their prisoner.

The boy looked quite smug from where he was seated, his blue hair falling on his forehead and his deep almost violet eyes fixed on him. Robb couldn’t believe someone who was in such a dre situation could be still so smug. The swollenness of his eye was somehow reduced even if after only one treatment with the ointment his sister had treated his bruise with. 

The fact itself he had called him boy made him boil over with barely contained rage <You -- he demanded -- you stay away from my sister.> he was pointing his finger at him in a display of infantry he knew but he couldn’t care less.

<I can’t really go anywhere, boy -- the prisoner pointed out -- you should, rather, keep your sister away from me since she’s the one who keeps coming here to see me.>

<You are indulging her thought -- he told him sternly -- you’re using her for your own gain. I don’t know what you hope to get from her but I am telling you my sister is not yours to demand or use in any way.>

<She’s quite the beauty, isn’t she?> the prisoner looked entirely too smug for his own benefit but Robb couldn’t quite arrass him without proper explanation and he couldn’t give one without ratting out his sister <Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way the King looks at her, I’d be more worried about that than about a common thief held prisoner without any reason.>

And that, that was something that deeply unsettled him, if the King never again looked at her could still not be enough.

<Just stay away from my sister and we won’t have problems.> he muttered before ordering Grey Wind to stay in his own cage as he left to go breaking his fast in the Great Hall. He may have stomped around a bit as he neared the Great Hall but if anyone noticed none mentioned it.

The King and the Queen were already there, albeit being seated very far from each other, the Queen sat with their children minus the older one, the one Sansa had took a liking to, the girl and the little chubby one, beside the children were the Queen’s brother, Jaime Lannister and the Imp. The King was sat beside his own mother as she tried to make small, polite talk with him before their departure for the hunting trip. Bran was already seated beside Rickon who looked quite murderous of not being left alone instead he had Sansa mothering him around as Arya snickered at the scene. He kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting and kissed Sansa on the forehead before mussing Arya and Bran hair before seating himself beside Rickon who launched himself in his lap beggin for him to take him away from the boring break fast.

Right in that moment his father made his entrance as he escorted Joan at her seat, down in the common tables, but before she could sit the King’s voice boomed from his spot <Oh Ned!, Don’t be a priss let the girl sit with her family!> the fat man demanded.

He saw how pale his sister had grown as she gripped her father for support as he lead her to their high table. His father made her sit at Bran place as the boy changed his place to one to right still, she was at his left and before sitting she bowed slightly to the King, the Queen -- whom ignored her, thing the Imp did not do -- before greeting his mother <Lady Stark.>

<Snow> his mother reply was cold both to his sister greeting and her husband kiss on the cheek as he seated himself beside his friend.

As the two were discussing their plan for their hunting trip the King looked at his sister and asked with much politeness almost a different man from the banquet the night before <And do you enjoy riding, lady Joan?>

Her sister diverted her eyes from her plate and replied politely <I don’t ride often, Your Grace.> before she resumed eating her fish.

<That simply wouldn’t do. Ned!>

<Yes, Your Grace?> his father’s reply was mostly cold but intent too as the King faced him.

<How is it possible that a girl who look the image of Lyanna doesn’t ride often? That would be an insult to her own aunt!> the king boomed, his father looked quite pale as he began to talk but Joan interrupted him.

<I misspoke, Your Grace. I do enjoy riding but I don’t usually since I am no good rider.> that was an outright lie, Robb had never seen anyone riding as well as Joan, but he could understand her wish to not give the man any reason to ask her to join them in their hunting trip.

It appeared however that their brother Rickon didn’t share their thoughts for he innocently chirped <Joan is a wonderful rider! Sometime she takes me with her!> the king’s eyes narrowed and thankfully Sansa saved the moment with her own input.

<Joan is very modest, your Grace. But she is indeed quite a good rider>

The king laughed as he mused out loud <Beautiful and humble, Ned you may have found the perfect match for every lord of the realm with such qualities.> he then faced his sister again <You must come with us, lady Joan, I’m sure your presence would gladden our hunting party!>

<Your Grace I am honored but…>

<So it’s decided, Ned get a move on you old boot we have some game to catch! -- the king demanded as he rounded the table and descended the steps -- until later, m’lady.>

Robb exchanged a look with his sister not quite believing what was happening, she looked pale almost too pale even for her already ivory complexion as the emerald eyes of the queen were set on her maliciously.

Surprisingly his mother stood up and called <Your Grace! -- the fat man turned around and looked at her questioningly -- I am deeply sorry, your Grace, but Joan is needed in the keep today, I’m afraid we had already arranged for a sewing lesson for all of the daughters of our House, trueborn or not. And of course, your Grace you and the wonderful princess are more than welcome to come as well… So I am afraid the girl cannot come with you.> he smiled gratefully at his mother for the great sacrifice she had done for a girl she barely tolerated to see around her keep.

His father got up from his chair, kissed his wife hands and departed from them with a glance and a smile <Come on, Robert, let’s leave the women to their sewing.>

It seemed like the right thing to say because the king, despite looking disappointed, did not protest merely nodded, turned and left. He watched as colour returned to his sister cheeks as his mother sat again at her place.

<Thank you, lady Stark. I am deeply grateful…> Joan said looking at his mother almost with tears in her eyes.

<Hush, child. -- she demanded her eyes cold but not quite as cold as they always had been -- I expect to see you right on time for our sewing lesson.>

Joan merely nodded obviously taken aback by his mother kindness but thankful nonetheless.

* * *

He offered to escort the girls to their sewing lesson so with Sansa to his right, Arya to his left and Joan just to the left of Arya they made their way around the keep.

Sansa was bouncing with barely contained glee as she promised Joan she’d help her out with her sewing if she still wasn’t too comfortable with it. Arya rolled her eyes and said something about how boring those lesson could be to which Sansa had replied rudely that if she, perhaps, was more committed to it she’d be good at it to.

<Girls -- he had warned -- don’t fight.>

Joan was nervous it was clear to all but anything would be better than going on an hunting trip with the king when he looked at her that way. The fact that his own mother was so affected by it that she had come to the rescue of her husband’s daughter twice in two day spoke volume of the kind of the man the king was.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it <You’ll do great, just be yourself.> he promised and she smiled at him, a true smiled one of those who reached her pretty grey eyes that again were shining as little flecks of amethyst were inside them. Perhaps there was some truth to those rumors that said that lady Ashara Dayne had been Joan’s mother for she was said to be quite a beauty and to have deep violet eyes.

As he entered with his precious sisters he saw his mother, their septa were already there. His mother didn’t even take her eyes off her needlework as she bid them to take their seats, making sure that Joan was as far as possible from the Queen and the princess.

He escorted his sisters to their place and bend down to kiss his mother cheek again whispering <Thank you, mother.>

His mother merely smiled at him sweetly and warmly before the Queen with the princess in tow entered the room. They all got up, bowed to them and then sat again when the Queen bid them too.

<Lord Robb> princess Myrcella greeted with a sweet smile as her emerald eyes sparkled prettily, he made a show of bowing to her replying <Princess> before excusing himself and leaving them to their sewing.

He caught Joan smile on his way out and after the brawl they had in the morning it made him feel slightly better as he went about his day. Little did he know the day was not getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, as always leave kudos or comments if you'd like! Hope to hear from you soon!bye bye.


	7. Joan II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here we see Joan with the ladies sewing and then the unbelievable happens.
> 
> Bran's fall is going to change forever Joan's life, not only because her brother won't walk anymore if he survives but also because her father has something to confess, something that will change the course of history and of her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I know I had told you Wednesday and to be fair next weeks it will always be Wednesday, but this week I have a day long seminary at the uni tomorrow and that means that I would not be able to update so since the chapter was already ready I decided to post it one day earlier.
> 
> Like always I leave you to good (I hope) read and we'll see each other at the end.

> _There is nothing as healing as a child soul. — Unknown_

**7**

**JOAN II**

**T** he princess Myrcella was a kind and gentle creature who, despite having been made sit around the other corner of the room strived to make conversation with her too. 

<You have quite the beautiful hair, lady Joan -- she told her -- they look really thick and wavy do you iron them?>

  
<My thanks, princess -- she smiled politely -- I am afraid I am not quite familiar with ironing my hair thought, these are quite natural. Even if I do say myself your blonde locks are truly shining like gold.>

<You are too kind, lady Joan -- she turned then to her mother, who didn’t seem to be doing much needlework -- isn’t she, Mother?>

The Queen regarded her daughter silently for some time before replying <So it would seem, my love, even if you must remember that she is no lady, she’s an illegitimate daughter of the Warden of the North.> she then turned to lady Stark <On this matter, my lady, I find truly awe-inspiring the way you stood up for your husband natural daughter, -- she told her sweetly -- I know many noble ladies who wouldn’t had done the same in the same situation.>

<You are way too kind, your Grace -- lady Stark replied -- Joan is a member of House Stark, albeit not a trueborn one. My husband loves her fiercely as do my children, and it is my duty as lady of such a proud House to take care of every member of it.>

<How remarkable -- the Queen cooed sweetly -- I’m sure your lord husband is quite grateful for your dutiful character. Myrcella, my love, would you be alright if I went to pray for a bit, you know how uneasy your father absence makes me.>

<Of course, mother. Please, pray for my fingers too, I’m afraid I still am not quite versed in the art of the sewing.> 

<Trifles, my love -- the Queen crooned bending to kiss her daughter hair -- but I’ll pray for your fingers too.>

Joan didn’t like the Queen but it was clear that she loved her children deeply and it showed on her beautiful if not cold features.

They all got on their feet and bowed as the Queen left the room before small talk was made of the day. Joan pricked her finger more than once as did Arya, but princess Myrcella looked quite taken with her.

<Tell me, lady Joan, it is true that you use mirish creams for your pale skin? I find myself always in need of strong creams for the scorching sun of Kings Landing.>

Suddenly thought Joan head snapped up and she noticed that also Arya’s and Sansa’s did too before a piercing and desperate howl ruptured their peace. Followed by another, and another and another again, until all of their direwolves were howling like their life depended on it.

<Lady Stark!> a page exclaimed quite out of breath as he held the door open.

<Dylar make those direwolves silent…>

<No, lady Stark is about lord Bran he was climbing and… he fell, m’lady>

Joan had never seen lady Stark move so fast in her life as she left the room without another word running out.

Sansa’s hand grasped her own <Oh Gods, Joan what are we to do?> Arya was squeezing her arm and she could see how pale princess Myrcella had become.

<Your highness may you excuse us?> the princess got up silently nodding before all three of them speeded out of the room ignoring the calls of septa Mordane.

* * *

They couldn’t quite see their disfigured brother as they pulled him away and back into the keep, but what they had seen had been enough. Lady Stark followed her boy weeping and sobbing as the wolves kept howling.

Much of the Winterfell’s court was present as the boy was led inside the keep and to the Maester’s quarter. Sansa was weeping softly against her torso as she embraced her with an arm, hot tears streaming down her cheeks; Arya was another story she was rampaging having exploded in her rage as she cried and screamed, her yells joining the howls of the wolves.

Robb came running melting snowflakes in his deep auburn hair messied on his head, his cheeks red from running and the cold, his sparring sword still in hand as prince Joffrey -- who he must had be sparring with -- held back looking almost bored by the scene. 

<What happened?> he demanded as he ran to keep Arya in check, holding her close to his chest as she punched it with her little fists trying to get free from his hold.

<Bran… -- she almost choked on her own words as Sansa trembled at her side -- he was climbing… he  _ fell _ .> 

The simple notion that their little brother who was always somewhere on the roofs of the keep, always climbing, always jumping around without ever falling had actually fallen was alien to them even if they knew it could be a possibility.

She watched as Arya’s trembling body became lax in her brother embrace and as Robb Tully’s blue eyes filled with unshed tears as he held her closer to his body. Without saying anything he offered her his other arm and both she and Sansa flew to him like arrows from a bow almost knocking him off his feet as they all embraced for she didn’t know how long.

After sometime as still the girls were trembling Rickon thin voice asked them what had happened and where was Bran, Joan could only look in the deep blue eyes of her littlest brother and simply becknoking him closer as she held him to her explaining to him quietly that Bran had fallen from the Broken Tower.

Rickon explosion of rage was nothing if not similar to Arya even if they girl now was seated on the cold ground sobbing quietly as her and Sansa embraced. She exchanged a look with Robb as both of them circled their little wild brother and held him to them until the fight was gone from him.

<What happened?> she turned around at the voice and her eyes fixed on that of Art Snow a man she had regarded almost like a father and was now looking at her quite worried. What she had seen that morning still clear and foremost in her mind. She had heard some words ill spoken and ill chosen surely and not related to her but still she couldn’t stop from being awfully suspicious of the man who would threaten her lord father in his own keep.

<That’s none of your business, Snow. -- she told him coldly and somewhat flatly -- it is something between my siblings and I.> but hot tears were still streaming her cheeks and despite anything she  _ did  _ trust the man before her and he truly looked the picture of the worried father.

He looked her over as if to check her for injuries and when he found none he simply nodded and left her with her siblings without as much as a look back.

As they lead their younger siblings back in the keep Robb stopped a page and demanded he took the fastest horse they had in the stables and rode out to bring the news to his lord father.

* * *

The girls and Rickon were finally asleep all in Robb’s bed as they often did when they come to their elder brother or sister after a night terror. Dried tears were on their cheeks and Joan was sure their eyes would be red and puffy the next day. 

She was sat before the hearth, her hair still damp from the snow, her face paler than ever as she looked at the flames, a fur sloppy wrapped around her shoulders.

Robb had gone to his mother trying to have any news of Bran as she had stayed behind in his room, she was quite sure that the fragile truce Lady Stark had had with her would resist Bran’s fall. 

She remembered the day each of her siblings had been born save for Robb. She remember being no older than four and half and quietly sneak in the nursery to peek over the crib and see Sansa’s mop of red hair, chubby cheeks and blue eyes staring right back at her. She remembered Arya, she was slightly older and she remembered her lord father letting Robb hold the baby as she sat by his side; Arya was screaming and crying since the moment she had come to the world and Joan was sure her sister wouldn’t go down without a fighting ever. Bran… Bran had been the silent one especially after Arya it had been amazing to see a baby so quiet, when finally they had been let in the nursery they had seen little Bran in his crib with his deep blue eyes fixed curiously on the world around him, she remembered him best because she had been holding Sansa on her hip to let her see her newest brother and Bran had smiled and held out his little chubby hand which closed in tiny fist around the finger she had offered. Rickon, little, wild Rickon had been crying and screaming much like Arya had but he had fallen silent when Arya had began making faces down at him from outside the crib.

She pushed back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks again as the door opened and Robb entered, his head bowed, his eyes trained to the ground as tears were streaming down his cheeks too. She immediately got up and approached him as she embraced his slightly taller figure to her, his face hidden in the crook of her neck.

<Maester Luwin said that if he survives the night he is out of danger, but… -- he choked on his own words -- even if he does wake up, Bran will never walk again, his legs are broken beyond repair.>

Joan choked down on a sob while outside a single direwolf could be heard howling. 

<Why is one of the direwolf still howling?>

<It’s Bran’s one -- Robb replied -- he is outside Bran’s windows and keeps howling, Mother won’t let him inside and I think the direwolf needs to be closer to Bran. I don’t suppose Grey Wind would far better had I been the one injured.> 

Joan didn’t say it, but she believed that if she were the one in that state Ghost would have tear apart everyone standing in her way to make sure to be by her side, vigil, much like Bran’s one was doing. She would not have abandoned her.

He disentangled himself from her embrace and looking down at her with red rimmed eyes. He kissed her forehead quietly <Everything will be alright -- he told her -- I promise.>

<How, how can everything be alright ever again, Robb? -- she demanded in a broken whisper -- Bran’s legs are broken, even if he survives the fall he’ll never walk again, Gods, he dreamed of becoming a knight!>

Robb’s hands sneaked around her face, cupping it as he looked deep in her eyes <He will be  _ alive _ \-- he told her forcefully -- it would already be a miracle.>

She looked in his blue eyes and merely nodded <He will be alive, a cripple thought, with no hope for the future.>

<You are being too negative, Joan. -- Robb told her sternly turning around and sitting himself at the end of his bed -- Aye, he’ll be a cripple but he’ll be alive and he can hope for any future he wants, perhaps he’ll never be knight but he could be anything else his heart desire. Being alive will be enough.>

A knock on the door made them both jump as Robb almost ran to see who it was, hoping it may be news of Bran recovery. 

<Father…> she heard him exhale.

<Is… Is Joan here?> their father’s voice sounded breaked and Joan approached the door as it swung open to expose all of the Stark children. Their lord Father eyes fixed on all of them, they too were red rimmed and he looked pale beyond belief. 

The moment their eyes met Joan sprung in action hiding her face in her father’s chest as he held her close and rested a kiss upon her wet hair. 

<Any news of Bran?> she asked distancing herself just enough to look in her father’s face, he merely shook his head.

<I need to speak to you privately.> he told her quietly, she nodded and then turned to Robb as her brother nodded too and approached his bed full of their siblings as he slid closer to Sansa who was on the far end as he embraced them, his hand resting on Arya’s head.

She quietly padded out of the room, closing the door behind herself. As she looked up she saw his father was not alone as she had thought, but Art Snow was with him.

<Father I do not believe right now is the time to discuss what…> her lord Father held up an hand silencing her before he tiredely told her:

<I do not wish to talk about what happened this morning, Joan. I merely wish you to know that whatever you may believe Art Snow was well within his rights slamming me against the stonewall as I was being a bit unrelenting about some important things I don’t wish to discuss now.>

She crossed her arms to her chest <And I should believe there are justified reason for a guard to manhandle his lord liege?> she muttered disbelieving.

<There are, and once this is all over I will explain everything to you.> he promised, holding her cheek in his palm as he caressed her face.

<You need to explain it to here  _ now _ , Ned. Or it’s going to be too late for it.> Art Snow protested in a tone that made her think of someone far more important than a bastard guard at their service <She needs to know.>

<What do I need to know?> she demanded looking up in her father’s eyes <Whatever it is, Father, I  _ can  _ know, you don’t have to carry this burden alone.>

Her lord Father kissed her brow affectionately and she closed her eyes afraid she would never know, when he distanced himself there were tears in his eyes <I only am afraid you’ll never look at me the same way, once you know.> he told her truthfully. There was such an hurt in his eyes that she was flabbergasted and she almost didn’t see Art Snow advancing and resting his hand on her father’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

<You will always be her beloved father, Ned. -- he promised him -- You’ve done so much for her and she won’t forget it.>

<There’s nothing that can me make unlove you, Father! -- she told him passionately -- you gave me a home, a family and a life I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t raised me here at Winterfell.> she held his hand in both of hers and her lord Father smiled softly at her.

<Come with me, young one -- he told her still holding her hand -- it is time I told you a story.>

She let herself being lead around the keep as they neared her lord Father’s solar, he pushed the door open and gestured for her to sit, Art Snow entered too, closing and locking the door after himself as he stood vigil just behind the chair she was seated in.

<You often asked after your mother, and let me tell you, dear one, there is no day that passes that you don’t remind me of her. -- he told her making her smile -- you have her colouring do you know and you have her nose and her chin too.>

She smiled and rested her hand on his on the table that divided them, he sighed <But there is much of your father in you too.> to this she furrowed her brows.

<You have his lips and his eyes despite them being a tone or two darker, so dark they almost look grey. -- he told her -- you have his cheekbones and his pale skin, Gods you have much of his attitude too, somber and reflective.>

<Father I don’t believe I understand…>

<One day, after Robert’s war was finished I rode to Dorne where it was said a wolf-maiden had been kept prisoner.> Joan knew that story, he recounted it plenty especially since it was Bran’s favourite of how their father had won in a single combat the Sword of the Morning, sir Arthur Dayne. 

<There there were two Kingsguards, one of which died during our little sword battle, the other one, sir Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning was about to strike be down when a piercing cry made its way from the tower down to where we were duelling. -- he recounted the story slightly different from the one she was so used to hear -- a face, my sister’s face appeared at the window as she demanded we both stopped fighting, sir Arthur immediately re-sheathed his sword kneeling to the ground to my utmost surprise. Lyanna appeared to be in panic and in pain and when she demanded sir Arthur escorted me to her rooms despite being quite adamant about not trusting me he obeyed.>

This was all new to her ears, but it was clear it was the truth, somehow deep inside her gut she  _ felt  _ it was the truth. She had tears in her eyes as her father continued <What I saw… I will never forget, Lyanna was heavily pregnant and was in labor, her dark hair had grown almost unbelievingly long and she wore a white nightgown as her dress was discarded to the side in the colour red and black. She held my hand and told me she was afraid, afraid to die and I told her she was the bravest person I’d ever met, then another pain had hit her and she had choken on her words but I remember her saying  _ this, this is the last child of House Targaryen, Ned. You have to keep it safe if I don’t survive _ . She told me before I was ushered out of the room as the midwives worked her throughout her labor.>

Joan felt like she had been smacked and she retired her hand from his as if she had been burned as he looked at her with clear pain in his eyes and evident in his voice <Then sir Arthur told me a story, the story of a Silver prince and his wolf-maiden who had eloped together to get married under the light of the Seven. -- he sighed -- he told me of how Rhaegar had resumed the old tradition of the two wives to Targaryens as he had married my sister. Of how Robert’s rebellion had be built on a lie, for my brother and father would had never demanded Lyanna to be returned to them had they known she had been married to the prince.>

<It was almost midday when, finally we heard a baby cry fending the air. We were made enter the room and Lyanna laid there, exhausted and glowing but incredibly pale as blood poured down her legs and her abdomen, blue withered roses in her bed. -- he seemed to recall something so painful he too looked pale -- in her arms she was cradling a baby, her baby, the rightful heir to the Iron throne. I knelt before her and she demanded from me that I protected the baby as if it were my own and I saw the fear leave her eyes when I swore I would. She then offered me the baby, a little girl with deep greyish eyes with flecks of amethyst in them, and told me  _ Her name is Visenya Targaryen. If Robert learns about her he will kill her, you know he will.  _ I promised she would have been safe in my household and sir Arthur too made an oath that day.>

His eyes fixed behind her and she turned around facing Art Snow who seemed to be standing impossibly taller with an hand to his sword, the other to the dagger he always had at his left. His eyes shined almost violet as he told her <I will shield your back and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if needed be, I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.> he had repeated the oath of the sworn shield of the Seven Kingdoms.

She turned back again to her Father <Father… I don’t understand what you are saying, I am not your daughter?> there were tears in her eyes as if she couldn’t quite wrap her head around what the man had just shared with her. In her dreams her mother had been beautiful, noble and highborn and it appeared her mother had been all of that, and more. 

<Oh sweetling -- he told her standing up and coming to her -- I may not have sired you, you may not have my name but you have my blood.> he promised her <I raised you as you were my own and I love you like my own child, but no you are not my daughter, you are my precious niece.>

He kissed her forehead and she cried out <why? Why telling me now?> she asked <How knowing I am the last of my kin may change my life for the better? Don’t I now may share the same fate of...my half-siblings?> she choked thinking of the cruel fate of the princess Rhaenys Targaryen stroke down by the Mountain after having hid under her bed as her mother cries echoed in her ears little Aegon Targaryen his skull smashed on the stonewall of his nursery.

<Princess… -- Art Snow’s voice made her head snap in his direction -- you’ll never share your sister’s fate. This I promise you. I made an oath the day you were born to protect your life with mine if needed be and I  _ will  _ perish before I let anything happen to you. But you had to know.>

<You always shadowed my steps -- she finally understood, the pieces finally falling in place -- kept calling me princess and making sure I never got hurt.> 

The man, the man she had all her life believed to be her father’s loyal guard had ended up being the most legendary knight of the Seven Kingdoms a Kingsguard and  _ her own  _ sworn shield. 

<I am your sworn shield, princess. -- he reminded her gently -- I’d never let anything happen to you.>

She nodded <I am the last of the Targaryens…> she mused out loud with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

<Actually, princess… -- she turned around facing sir Arthur again -- your brother, Aegon… he appear to have survived Kings Landing.>

<How does one survive having his skull cracked?> 

<One doesn’t, but it appears the boy had been smuggled out of Kings Landing and another baby suffered his cruel fate. And you have an uncle and an aunt beyond the Narrow Sea> her father...her uncle told her <That’s why you have been told, but sweetling I have to ask you to be discreet with Robert in Winterfell we can never be careful enough. Your mother’s colouring has protected you this far but we still must be careful.>

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the great revelation.
> 
> I had decided that with Aegon already in Winterfell at the beginning it was imperative that Joan knew from the beginning too because if not for that the conflict I wanted to build about how their relationship will grow would not be there and it would be just too easy for her, especially, to let go instead than fight it because it's different from what she was raised to believe.
> 
> Hope you like and you'd let me know what you think! So if you'd like leave a comment or a kudo even if just to tell me you don't think things should have gone that way or anything. 
> 
> Next chapter will be favorite of this first chapters, the Dany I and I seriously hope to make her justice with my characterization! 
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!
> 
> Bye bye!


	8. Daenerys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany thinks about her life, learns a lot more about her family and has to make a difficult choice.
> 
> She meets someone new that will be most important in her life in this story from now on!
> 
> First Dany/Oberyn encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! This chapter is a pivotal point of this story because from now on things start to change. In this first group of chapter is my favorite, the Daenerys I. This chapter I think is the proof for my writing abilities, because apart from the chapters in Ned Stark point of view the others were rather personal (a female Jon and new Aegon and Arthur) with Dany I tread carefully and I hope to make her justice because — despite what happened on the show and may still very well happen in the books — she remains one of my favorites characters.
> 
> So let me know what you think of it, I'd really like to know what you think about it! Now I leave you with the chapter hoping you like it as much as I loved writing it.

> _Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones that would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what._

**8**

**DANY I**

**B** eing a Khaleesi didn’t come as difficult as she had thought. She had been so afraid all of her life. Her brother had never been a kind company to keep. He had protected her since when she was babe, she knew, after she had been born in the worst storm in living memory he had taken her and sailed to Essos, to safety. In exile. 

She didn’t believe he quite ever forgave her for not being born  _ before _ , as if she could decide when to be born, he said that if she had been born earlier their brother would have never watched the wolf-bitch, he would never had kidnapped her because he’d had his own pure Targaryen bride. 

She remembered of a time in which her brother had been good to her, not seeing her as just all that he had lost. She would never define his as carefree and funny like any other kid should be. She never recalled her herself being carefree and funny… not with all the Usurper’s assassins sent their way.

Viserys had had to beg to make sure they both eaten enough to go by.  _ The beggar king  _ they called him in the Free cities. Dany was grateful for all he had done for her. She was just a girl, not so important and yet he had protected her all the same. 

All the light that the war had left in her brother’s eyes had been gone after he sold what was left of their mother’s crown for some chicken and some bread.

In her younger years Dany was so sure they would retake their father’s throne, take back what was theirs and they would be married as the Targaryens had done for generations. She’d be his silver bride, beautiful and dutiful and would give him pure Targaryen children with locks of silver and amethyst eyes. They’d be the princes and the princesses of the Seven Kingdoms and they would have revenge for all that had been taken from them.  _ Fire and blood _ .

But then the dream had ceased. It had been the first time he smacked her claiming she had woken the dragon or after? She couldn’t have known she just knew she had wished so much to go back to the great house with the red doors and the lemon tree that she had preoccupied herself with little less until the day her brother had decided to sold her off like some broodmare to a Dothraki warlord. Dothrakis were not known for their gentleness.  _ They don’t have a word for  _ thank you _ Khaleesi _ . Sir Jorah Mormont had taught her, her wedding day. 

Sometime had passed since then. Her husband wasn’t bad, he didn’t smack her nor did he treated her with disrespect. He wasn’t gentle either. They didn’t even quite understand each other but her dothraki was getting better or so her maid, Irri, told her. They had conversed, not very much, but they had. He wasn’t unkind, but that didn’t mean he was kind. 

She supposed it could have been worse. <You seem deep in thought,  _ Khaleesi _ .> she turned around, setting her violet gaze on the man, the westeron who travelled with them.

He wasn’t handsome, but there was a sort of charm in him that made it easy for her to trust him. There was a gentleness in him that called to her. His blue eyes and balding blonde hair made him look slightly older than he was but he seemed good enough. He never left her side, save to make sure Viserys didn’t do something foolish. 

She had stopped idolizing her brother years ago. He was a fool. He believed whatever honey could be poured in his ears and he was arrogant, self-entitled. He believed Westeros to be his by right but it had been won by right of Conquest by the Usurper, and he would have to re-conquer it to sit on his so loved Iron throne. 

He would have a crazed look whenever talking about that damned chair that was supposed to be made out of melting the thousands swords of Aegon the Conqueror’s fallen enemies. She didn’t like it.

<I am, I suppose.> she told him <I was thinking of Westeros, actually. It is as my brother recount it? Beautiful and full of life and our supporters sewing our banners in secret and toasting at our health?> she asked levelling the man with a calm and sure glance. 

He seemed to study her hard and true then he answered <Is this what they told your brother,  _ Khaleesi _ ?> he questioned their mount trotting very close to each other.

<It is what they always told us, since we were little.>

<And you don’t believe them?> he asked sounding curious as to what were her thoughts about it before exposing his own. He was testing her, for what she did not know, but he was testing her nonetheless. She knew she hadn’t tested Viserys. She loved her brother, but it was quite clear to her, now that she had seen what true leadership was that Viserys was no leader, at least not yet.

<Only a fool would believe only things that seems to good to be true.> she told him <They honeyed my brother’s ears with sweet words and compliments, but it never occurred to them that I may be watching and thinking. After all I am only a pretty thing with which to acquire an army.>

<You are wise for your years,  _ Khaleesi _ .> he told her, it didn’t sound like sweet-talk to her, it seemed like genuine admiration and she merely nodded.

<I am what I am, sir.> she told him <A Khaleesi, the wife of the Great Khal.> 

They heard an horse approaching at a speed that was not that of the khaleesar and they both turned around to see one of her husband’s bloorider riding to them like the wind. 

< _ Khaleesi _ > he greeted before starting a string of explanation in dothraki too fast for her to comprehend she turned around and looked at Irri on foot beside her as to mean of traduction. Sir Jorah beated her to it traducing for her.

<He has said that there is a man, a man from Westeros, he says he has a strange flag. -- he told her -- and that he is talking with your brother right now but… he says that the khaleesar don’t like it.>

<If he is westeron he probably should talk to my brother.> she told him not quite understanding why the bloodrider would take this matter to her. 

<You are the khaleesi,  _ Khaleesi _ \-- the sir reminded her -- with your husband on the vanguard hunting  _ you  _ are the lead of the khaleesar not your brother. Any man who wished to speak to someone should come directly to you.>

It felt good for once to feel like she  _ was  _ someone important even next to her brother to this people when her husband was otherwise occupied  _ she  _ was the leader. 

<So we shall speak with this andal for the peace of mind of the khaleesar. -- she turned to the bloodrider and told him in her most fluent dothraki --  _ show me to them. _ >

She knew better than to offend her brother further by demanding they be lead to her even if it would have been the proper way. But still her brother was her king, king of nothing still, but the throne was rightfully his despite his misgivings.

She felt sir Jorah’s eyes on her studying her as she lead the white horse to where the bloodrider said the men were talking. After sometime she felt his presence at her side again and she did not question him. They had talked much during their journey to the Vaes Dothrak still she couldn’t quite determinate  _ who  _ he was loyal too. Was he loyal to the Usurper or not.

<Why do you keep journeying the land beyond the Narrow Sea, sir Jorah? -- she asked innocently gazing at him with her violet eyes -- are you not sick for home?>

<Aren’t you sick for home,  _ Khaleesi _ ?> the balding man questioned looking at her with his deep blue eyes as if he was watching her own soul. She shrugged as they followed the bloodrider down the khaleesar to where her brother was meant to be on foot. The dothraki had been unmovable, her brother was to walk since he had no respect for their Khaleesi. She worried for him, perhaps seeing him would ease her worry perhaps being with so many people may humble him enough to understand how to was to be leader, perhaps it wouldn’t be. She certainly didn’t know much of leaders, she was not one herself and what she had learned was looking at how her husband, Drogo, treated his people. And it wasn’t always kindly. But they were dothraki, they valued strength above anything else. Theirs was a bloodied world.

<I am, but not for the home that was taken from us. -- she told him truthfully -- I do not remember Westeros, I know my ancestor sit is within the halls of Dragonstone and Kings Landing. For me home was a red door and a lemon tree. Now my home is with the Dothraki.>

She knew sir Jorah had been exiled by the Usurper because he had sold common thieves as slaves. The Warden of the North, Ned Stark,  _ the Usurper’s dog _ as her brother called him had wanted to have his head for his crime which, if Dany could say was quite grave. Her brother had crooned on how it had been a trifle of no count almost a decent human act but Dany wasn’t quite so sure. 

<I miss home -- he admitted to her, regarding truth with truth -- Bear Island. I will never return again.> he told her looking down as if ashamed.

<Why? -- she urged him -- I mean, if my brother ever is king he will pardon you. You may be able to return to your home.> 

He turned and looked at her and she felt quite lost in the sea pools of his eyes as he held her violet gaze with such a self-disgust she almost choked on it.

<It is not a matter of royal pardon,  _ khaleesi _ \-- he told her ruefully -- I broke my old father’s heart when I solded those people as slaves. I will never restore my name in the eyes of my family, of my people. Bear Island will always be home, a home I’ll never return to.>

<You could stay with us. -- she told him surprisingly -- What you have done it’s quite dreadful, but I believe we all can atone of our sins. You made do so, and restore your name if not in the eyes of your family  _ we will be your family _ .> she told him empathetically. 

He bowed slightly to her from his horse as they finally arrived. The man wore strange garments of a light orange colour, his skin looked rough and sunkissed and his hair was a deep brown. He carried himself with much confidence and had a spear secured to his back. He stood under a strange ensign, it was of a deep orange and depicted a red sun with a yellow spear going into it. Dany hadn’t had a formal education, so she lacked many aspects that as a princess of the realm she was to known but luckily for her she had the andal at her side. 

As their horse neared them and the man’s eyes snapped on hers she felt sir Jorah murmuring at her side <Do not dismount the horse. You are princess of Dragonstone and sister to the king but most importantly you are  _ the Khaleesi _ you are in lead here.> 

She turned around and nodded thankful for his support <To whom is he bannerman?> she asked in a whisper as she steeled her gaze on the man as Viserys turned around his violet eyes seemed deep in thoughts but he didn’t look happy, not at all, not by a long shot. 

<To none,  _ Khaleesi _ \-- he told her she whipped her head back to the man astounded -- the man is Prince Oberyn of House Martell. He is a prince of Dorne, brother of the prince regnant Doran and brother to your late good-sister Elia Martell. They call him the Red Viper.>

The man had approached them and was now eyeing her horse, her Silver, he extended a hand to it and gently caressed it, telling it sweet words with an husky voice. When finally the man steeled his mahogany gaze on her Dany did not felt rigid as every time someone talked to her before, she felt a shiver run down her spine, she felt as a true Khaleesi as the true wife of the Great Khal. 

<We welcome you, prince Oberyn. -- the man smiled all teeth under his moustache -- how do you hail from Dorne?> 

The man seemed quite pleased for he took a step back and made show of bowing to her, not truly deep since as a prince of Dorne he maintained the right to a coronet and a slightly less deep bow and Dany saw how the dothraki seemed more at ease now that they knew the man respected their khaleesi. Still she replied the man with a nod of the head.

<Princess Daenerys> Dany saw many of the khaleesar looking at one another not quite sure of how to react about the way the man had addressed her, so she straightened her back and corrected him <I am no princess, prince Oberyn. I am a  _ khaleesi _ .>

The man looked taken aback but merely nodded <My apologies,  _ khaleesi _ > he made sure to say it loud enough for all to ear <I come directly from Sunspear where your nephew Aegon has sought refuge after years in exile.>

The word  _ nephew  _ almost made her stagger off her horse as she looked at her brother who seemed more and more troubled. Sir Jorah asked for her <Hadn’t the prince Aegon and the princess Rhaenys died with their mother in Kings Landing at the hands of Tywin Lannister’s hencemen?> he demanded.

The prince looked at him with his dark eyes looming <And who are you, sir, to ask such a question from a prince?> he demanded to know. 

Dany simply turned back at the prince <He is sir Jorah of Bear Island. -- she told him in a tone that brokered no arguments -- counsellor and interpret. He is a friend of House Targaryen and of House Martell. Answer his question. I know the terrible fate my nephew and niece suffered. How am I to believe you speak the truth?>

<Aegon was naught but a baby when the rebellion took place, Varys exchanged him with another little babe the same age and made sure he survived Kings Landing. The babe sailed across the Narrow Sea and was raised in exile same as you were, with everyone believing him dead he had no fear of assassins coming his way.> the man replied <He recently lost the man who has cared for him all of this time, Jon Connington, to greyscale and decided to sail for Dorne. He took a great risk for he didn’t know how we would react to him after having believed him dead all this time. I know he is Aegon Targaryen because he had at his neck an amulet I myself had commissioned and gifted his mother for his birth and he has a mole just below a brow. I would recognize my nephew everywhere even between a thousand mummers, prince Viserys.> he told sternly to her brother.

And to Dany was immediately clear what this meant. If her nephew was alive he was the only surviving child of Rhaegar their older brother and the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms. All of this talk of Viserys of conquering what was  _ his  _ suddenly appeared foolish for the true heir to the iron throne wasn’t Viserys but their estranged nephew.

<Your nephew had not be privy to many information during his education. Jon Connington believing him more safe far away from you kept him in the dark about your survivance of the events of the Rebellion and recently learned about your existence. He begged us to find you so that you could finally be reunited and take back your rightful place building again House Targaryen from the ashes of the Rebellion.>

< _ His _ rightful place, you mean, prince Oberyn.> her brother snidely corrected, his violet eyes crazed as he fixed them on their guest his hand to the hilt of the sword he had never used in all of his life. Prince Oberyn eyes his hand with distaste but did not move, but to Dany his all demeanor screamed of danger. If her brother and the man were ever to battle her brother would die faster than her saying  _ No _ .

<Of course brother since our nephew is alive he is by right of blood the rightful heir to the iron throne even if Robert conquered it.> she told him sweetly hoping to diffuse the air of hate <This is a  _ joyful  _ occasion, learning we aren’t the last of our kind.> she said smiling quietly turning around her husband bloorider and asking him to ride to the vanguard and notice her husband with the arrival of Prince Oberyn and that tonight would be a night of festivities for a kin of the khaleesi was found.

The bloodrider bowed and launched his horse in a run disappearing from the sight faster than the wind she turned back to her brother who was now brooding like a child and the man who seemed more relaxed.

<Prince Oberyn, please take a horse of your choosing to ride, we won’t set to make camp for a bit still. Tonight we will celebrate this joyful occasion. I am sure my husband will be most pleased to learn that his guest is a famed fighter, he may even want to duel with you himself.> she empathized hoping the man was educated enough with the Dothraki ways to know that a duel was to the death so to make him understand that whoever may had sent him, and whoever may he be he had no right to threatened her brother under her eye. 

The man accepted gratefully the horse offered to him noting how her brother was not so lucky as to ride on a horse but had to walk. She had to do something so she turned to ser Jorah demanding his horse might be given to her brother again and hoping that the knight could control both her temperamental brother and the khaleesar distaste for him nowdays. <Give his horse to my brother.>

Ser Jorah nodded and held back as he obeyed her order.

__   
  


She then ordered the khaleesar to move ignoring the quiet man who seemed to keep her under his watchful gaze. He seemed awed by her in truth, but she couldn’t be sure, althought his heated gaze sent shivers down her spine.

<Most impressing,  _ Khaleesi _ \--Jorah snapped her out of her thoughts now again at her side -- you almost sounded like a queen.>

<I told you once, sir Jorah, I will tell you again. I am no queen, I am a khaleesi.> she told him her tone final as Irri finally reappeared at her side. 

<Only Jorah if it pleases you,  _ Khaleesi _ . I may yet atone my sins but I have yet to. If you are not comfortable to call by my given name I ask you at least you don’t call me by an honorific I don’t deserve.> 

<Very well, Jorah the Andal. -- she nodded -- I am worried, my brother seemed troubled. What do you think?> he looked almost flabbergasted she had asked him but replied nonetheless.

<It is bound to be a shock, Khaleesi. Your brother believed for half of his life he was the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, and now that he has finally moved to take the iron throne…>

<You mean solding me off ready to let me be  _ fucked  _ by the khal, his entire khaleesar and their horses  _ if necessary>  _ she corrected him, she saw his eyes snap on her face but she made no show of emotion as she told him <women of noble birth only serve one purpose and it is to be married off to gain power. And I gave my brother quite the power, was he be able to wield it.> 

<You don’t think he should?> he asked looking back with a glance to where her brother surely was walking.

<He is cruel, but he kept me safe all this time. -- she told him -- I think it’ll be a terrible waste if the last of the Targaryen dynasty had to fight for an iron chair.> she sighed <But I’m afraid my brother won’t quite see it that way. I don’t want to fight but if I have will I fight for my brother? I should, since he was the one who protected me since the day I was born.>

<And you think you shouldn’t?> 

<I don’t know what I think. I only know that man is dangerous and he won’t endanger his nephew, the only link to his dead sister, for a prince he doesn’t respect who lived his entire life in exile and does not rejoice at the news of his brother-son alive and well after he believed him dead.>

<And you are afraid of him?>

<I am a khaleesi, I do not fear. -- she snapped -- but I do worry for my brother. I know nothing will happen to me, not in my khaleesar, but I fret about what may happen to him. He is the only family I know.>

* * *

That night the festivities were great to welcome prince Oberyn and to rejoice at the news of the return of her nephew. Her brother did not take part of the festivities, and his absence was noted. Her husband had already asked her twice were her brother was and Dany had made some sort of excuse for him saying he had walked much and was quite tired and unwell. Her husband had laughed at it and Dany had found herself laughing with him even at the expense of her brother. Yes he was her brother, but he had been cruel all of her life and even if she wasn’t about to forget the fact that he kept her alive she now was a khaleesi and she could laugh if something struck her funny.

Jorah Mormont was set at her left a place of honor for the counsellor of the Khaleesi, Dany had asked her husband permission obviously, but she had made clear she much respected the man and that having him as a counsellor would please her greatly since he would be able to help her navigate the khal better being a fluent in both westerosi and dothraki, and her husband had relented appointing the man officially and telling her he was also responsible for her protection.

Prince Oberyn sat at her husband’s right as an honored guest and had devoured all they had offered to him she had wore her wedding dress and her maids had styled her hair out of her face but still framing it as they fell into waves of silver.

The prince had complimented her beauty and even went as far as telling her she much resembled her mother, queen Rhaella. 

<You seem to have adapted quite well to the life of a Khaleesi, I am most amazed by it.> the prince pointed out looking at her from above the rimmer of his cup. Dany could drink if she wanted, what her brother said didn’t matter anymore so she had her refill of wine and drank a bit of it before replying.

<Does that surprise you, prince Oberyn?> she asked not gazing away from the Dothraki who were dancing and fighting and coupling down from their high table. Her husband got up in that exact moment and after having kissed her temple gently, he descended the steps ready to fight an offending man that was insulting him by exploiting the colour of another khaleesar. Only when her husband was well down the steps did she tore her gaze away from him looking at the man deep in the eyes, those dark eyes warm and intense.

<I didn’t say that. I said it  _ amazed  _ me. -- he told her -- it is clear to anyone with good eyes that you have the dragonfire of your ancestors. Surely thought a khaleesar may not be a kind place for a young girl.>

<The  _ world _ is not a kind place for a young girl, prince Oberyn.> she pointed out quite sternly <Here I have my chance to earn the respect I demand. I may not be here of free choice at first at least, but this is my home now, my people and I shall do right by them.>

<Even if that meant betray your brother?> he mused out not looking at her <He doesn’t seem like a good man.>

<He isn’t> she assured him drinking the last of her wine <but he has been a decent brother, keeping me safe and alive all these years in exile.> she told him <I won’t forsake him.>

<I understand that blood runs thicker than water better than others perhaps, but isn’t Aegon your blood too?> he asked her observing her with his dark eyes.

<He  _ is  _ and I rejoice in his return from the land of the dead. -- she told him -- why, are you suggesting my brother may not feel the same?> she could feel Jorah at her side moving nervously so she sneaked an hand on his arm steadying him but still with her eyes not leaving that of the prince.

<Please, princess -- he told her in an almost fatherly tone that made her still -- don’t insult my intelligence, I have yet to insult yours.> 

And it was true, prince Oberyn had been the first man she had ever met apart from sir Jorah who didn’t appear to see only her looks but actually treated her almost as an equal it wasn’t something she was used to.

<I mean no insult, prince Oberyn. -- she assured him -- but my brother means no harm to our nephew, you have to understand how overwhelming this all is for both of us. We believed we were the last of the Targaryens instead one of ours returns to us in quite a mysterious way you can’t dispute this.>

< I understand it may have been a shock, still you seem to have recovered better and faster than your brother.>

<You men are prideful creatures. -- she told him with a serafic smile -- us women are more practical. I don’t wish to see any dragonblood spent unnecessary, I trust you do the same.> she said standing up.

<Of course, princess.> he assured standing up with sir Jorah out of respect as she descended the steps.

<Than I am sure none will be spent, I’ll try to keep my brother in check but he’ll never do our nephew harm.> she told him as per greeting as she retired for the evening. Her husband having seen her came to her, kissed her fully on the lips and let her retire as she approached her tent.

Irri was on the ground, crying and her brother had a sword in hand towered over her and she could plainly see a bulge at his side as his saddlebag looked quite full. She looked around the tent noticing how her engraved chest with the three dragon’s eggs magister Illyrio had gifted her were noticeably absent. 

<Viserys, what are you doing?> she demanded, her voice sounding stronger than ever as her brother stilled and blade still in hand turned around a crazed look in his deep amethyst eyes that almost had her reeling, she looked at Irri she had tears streaming down her cheeks and her shirt was torn by her right sleeve. She looked as terrified as Dany felt. 

<There you are! -- her brother snapped -- we are going away,  _ now _ !> he told her holding her by her elbow and attempting to drag her away.

<What,  _ no _ ! Viserys what are you talking about? -- she demanded, ripping herself free from his hold, her eyes shining threateningly -- these are my people, now. Where are you going?> 

< _ Your people _ are waiting for our return in Westeros! They hail at our good health and will welcome us with open arms! -- he told her sounding more crazy that he ever had -- with these -- he extracted an egg, the yellow one, from the saddlebag -- we can buy and army perhaps two and we can return home.>

<And  _ then _ what? -- she demanded -- take the Iron throne and kill  _ our own nephew  _ because you want that damned chair?> 

<It is  _ mine _ by right!> he yelled and Dany was thankful that the music outside quieted his shrieks for surely she wouldn’t be able to save him if the dothraki heard him. They already had no respect of him and if they thought he was crazy they would end him immediately.

<By  _ blood right _ it belongs to our nephew! Rhaegar own child! You told me stories about him, about how much you loved him! Why would you want to do harm his son?> she asked cupping his face in her hands quite not sure of how to calm him.

<He doesn’t deserve it!  _ I _ do! I’ve done everything I should have! I was educated in Kings Landing, I protected you and our dynasty and now I have to back down and let that… that  _ dornish boy  _ take my throne from me? Not bloody likely.>

<You will get killed! The  _ dornish boy  _ has Dorne behind him and who know who else and tell me who would they prefer, Rhaegar’s son or Aerys’?> she demanded <our brother died in battle honorably not with a throat slit and a blade in the back! They’d chose  _ him _ ! and you’ll get yourself killed.>

<You don’t understand! -- he cried out shoving her on the ground and drawing his blade on her -- You have betrayed me, after everything I have done…>

She had heard the saying of how every time a Targaryen was born the Gods tossed a coin and the world held its breath waiting to see if it fell on the face of greatness or madness. She now had little doubt of where her brother’s coin had landed.

Her husband's snarl from the entrance of the tent stilled her as he drew his arhak and circled her brother. Her poor, mad brother who had protected her from the day he was born. She knew that if Drogo ever decided to fight her brother he would be the one doing the winning. She cared for the man but Viserys was her own blood and to see him being wounded and beaten was more that she could take.

_ Blood runs thicker than water  _ prince Oberyn had said. And with that her choice was made. She didn’t know if she would live to see the outcome of her choice as she looked at the fire.  _ Fire cannot kill a dragon _ . 

* * *

When she came to there was ash all around her. She didn’t feel cold, though, despite the wind howling against her bare neck and back. She shivered anyway as she felt something, something warm climb its way on her back and to her shoulder. She knew what it was, she  _ felt it _ .

She was bare, stark naked as the day she was born. She couldn’t feel her hair lapping against her back as the wind make the tresses dance but she saw them as white as snow against the ashen ground. She turned her eyes to the skies and she could see clear as the sun a comet, a red comet. 

As she levelled her gaze she saw that her husband’s khaleesar was looking at her in wonder and amazement and she looked up to see sir Jorah approaching with a shocked prince Oberyn at his side. She looked around herself, searching for her husband, searching for her brother. But only ash occupied her vision. 

Sir Jorah knelt before her <Khaleesi you  _ have _ to stand up. -- he told her -- it is finished.> she couldn’t recall really well what had happened. She remembered her husband coming to her rescue from her own brother who had threatened her when she hand’t given enough support to his crazed idea that the Seven Kingdoms belonged to him. 

He didn’t offer her his hand.  _ Dothraki follow strength, Khaleesi _ , he had told her. She had to look strong if she wanted them to follow her. She recalled her brother being beaten to the point of death, him on his knees as blood poured from a deep gash on his chest, her husband barely broken a sweat.

_ Blood runs thicker than water especially that of a dragon _ , she though gently getting up from where she was seated. She remembered the screaming, how her brother had begged her to stop this madness, how she had begged Drogo but he hadn’t relented. She remembered clearly thinking of how fire could not kill a dragon as she had set fire to the tent screaming. She and her brother were blood of the dragon, child of the dragon. They would survive the fire.

It appeared her brother was no true dragon for he had burned as had her husband. The man she had murdered to save her brother, both of them dead and she still alive. She felt something move and didn’t need to look down at what she held in her arms. 

The eggs had hatched, where before was stone now stood proud and strong three little dragons. She stood up her glare daring any of her husband’s bloorider to try to harm her. None of them did, as they watched her survive the fire unscathed and having given life to three dragons believed to be extinct she saw them falling to their knees.

_ Blood of my blood _ . They declared kneeling. Only then did Jorah the Andal wrap her in a cloak to hide her nudity, she looked at prince Oberyn paled and awed face and glared at him her violet eyes sparkling <It seems we won’t have the problem anymore, prince Oberyn.> she told him sternly <My nephew will have my loyalty and that of my  _ children _ > she told him quietly pointing to the three baby dragons on her <Him and I, we are the blood of the dragon and I will not forsake him but make no mistake, I’m not willow creature sitting in an ivory tower. I will be a dragonrider too, as were Rhaenys and Visenya.>

The man could only nod as he watched her go.

__   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I hope I did right by Daenerys and her wonderful and multi-faceted character and hoping I have started to intrigue you with how this story is turning out. As always leave a comment if you'd like (I promise I do not bite!) to let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> Next chapter will be in Winterfell again in Aegon POV. Hear from you soon I hope! Until next week, kisses and bye bye!


	9. Egg II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon eavesdrop a conversation he should have no business to, Tyrion educates or tries to his nephew, Egg finds out something that leaves him breathless and all starts to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to thank you all, those who has read, commented or left kudos on this story, I wasn't hoping for all of this!
> 
> I leave you to this chapter I hope you like!

> Power, that’s one thing, but love of family and of siblings is more important, is more powerful than any other power – at least earthly power, at least earthly power.” – Sander Levin

**EGG II**

**T** he girl had returned, depp in the night. Egg had closed his eyes and hadn’t moved so as to give the impression he was asleep, but she had ignored him and followed down the kennels to where her beast was sleeping.

He waited with bated breath as she silently cried crouched on the ground her arms wrapped around the beast’s neck, her face hidden in its white fur. He had heard the commotion but none had told him what had happen, now whatever may have happened was bad enough she had come searching her beast solace.

<Oh Ghost, what will we do? -- she asked in a broken whisper -- with Bran’s fall and … Father’s revelation, what will I do?>

Another person entered the kennels still ignoring him as he followed down the path the girl had gone down to. It was sir Arthur he could recognized his voice everywhere with his almost completely hidden dornish accent. 

<Princess, you’re going to catch a cold going around the grounds in only your nightshift -- he told her as he unclasped his cloak from his shoulders wrapping it around hers -- I know it was overwhelming, but you have to understand your Uncle meant only for your protection.>

<I’m not mad at my uncle, Art. -- she told him quietly -- aye, he could have told at least at his own wife perhaps my life may had been less... _ hard _ . I am… I feel  _ empty _ . With what happened to Bran.., I am not who I thought I was and the man who bloody murdered my father for a crime he didn’t commit is under the same roof as me, looking at me as if I was my mother reborn when his blindness costed me the life I could have had and the life of my older sister.>

He listened intently trying to grasp at some straw that nagged at the back of his mind but he couldn’t quite place. He could feel the pain in her voice as if it were his own, as if it was ripping him apart piece by piece. He didn’t dare to move so not to attract their attention. He would muse later on what he’d found.

<Am I being childish for wishing for a different life? -- she asked with a thin layer of pained voice -- it is foolish of me to think of what could have been and grieve it?> 

He wanted to rip apart the bars caging him to tell her that there was nothing childish or foolish in grieving what could had have been if things may had been different. The Gods knew he had fantasized about how may his life had gone had his father not died that day at the Ruby Ford.

<It’s not foolish to grieve for something you never knew you could have had and hadn’t especially since the man who robbed you of that possibility is guest in the same keep you live in striding around and parading his whores as if nothing really matters to him. -- sir Arthur told her softly -- your father was one of the greatest man I ever knew, princess, and I respected and loved him deeply. It was as per his request that me and another one of the kingsguard stayed behind to protect your mother and you. And he made me sworn that I’d do anything in my power to make sure you’d survive the Rebellion even if he could not.>

<He was the best friend I kept reminding you off making you sad.> she realized out loud exhaling a soft puff of air. 

Sir Arthur didn’t reply but he could picture him nodding his head in her direction <Yes, he was. -- he told her -- he loved to sing and to write poetry, the people of Kings Landing loved to hear him sing.> he told her quietly <He loved old tales of valor and loved your mother until the very end. They said he died with her name on his lips.>

She heard her chokin up a sob, and he asked himself why talk of this man seemed familiar despite the dizziness of the lack of sleep and good food. 

<Would you tell me about him, after the King’s gone from Winterfell? I’d like to know more of him.> she sounded so fragile, so vulnerable that he wanted nothing more than holding her close to him and reassuring her that everything would be fine. 

  
  


He didn’t know why he felt compelled to protect, counsel and make the girl laugh. But he did, perhaps it was her kindness and her open mindedness, or her beauty or the gentleness of her touch. 

<I would be honored, my princess.> sir Arthur said and there was a certainty in the way he spelled the honorific that made Egg almost suspicious as to why the man who was supposed to be his father best friend called a baseborn daughter  _ princess _ and protected her since birth.

<Let’s head inside, tomorrow is going to be more overwhelming than today and you still may get some hours of rest if not sleep.>

<Thank you,  _ Arthur _ \-- she told him, using his full name as if it was almost alien on her tongue -- for everything.>

<It is my honor and my pleasure, your highness.> 

He heard their steps coming closer and he closed his eyes and set himself as to appear to be sleeping still, he heard that they stopped by his cage and he had to force himself not to open his eyes and question them right there right now.

<Do you think we could find a way to help him?>

<Why do you wish to help him so, princess? You don’t even know the boy> Egg wanted to barf, sir Arthur Dayne a best friend of his father going around questioning  _ why _ people wanted to help his friend’s only surviving child. It made him sick in the stomach.

He felt a gust of wind and her exhale, he could smell her around him just a little lesser than the morning she had come to tend to his swollen eye. She smelled of wild roses and the clearness of the snow, but right now she smelled of smoke and salt too and he couldn’t quite pitpoint why. He felt one of her hand on his face caressing him, pushing back a lock of his blueish hair from his forehead.

<He looks grumpy even in his sleep -- she murmured out loud as she stood up -- I don’t know why I wish to help him perhaps it is because he is a kindred spirit, mayhaps it’s because of his eyes.>

<His eyes, princess?>

<They look so sad… so unbelievably sad and I don’t know, naive too and a bit of innocent as if he doesn’t know how it is to be properly cared for and I am an older sister it calls to my nature.>

<Actually, princess, you are a younger sister, the youngest of your siblings.> sir Arthur told her gently and Aegon had to force himself not to go stiff as he felt the knight come closer.

<I know that, but I’ve lived with four younger half-siblings all of my life. -- she told him sternly -- anyhow, one day I’ll like to search for my remaining kin, for my uncle and aunt, for my other brother.>

Had finally the mystery of Ned Stark’s bastard’s mother been revealed?, he mused inward as their feet padded away from the kennels.

Just when they were out of reach he exhaled and opened his eyes only to find himself face to face with the imposing white beast of the girl who was sniffling at him. He grew still not daring to move of an inch.

He recounted their conversation in his head and suddenly something clicked. Joan Snow looked the image of Lyanna Stark but her eyes… he had seen for himself the fleeks of amethyst in her eyes. She looked so much like her supposed dead Aunt that to nobody had occurred to look deeper, her lips were rounder that those of the other Stark girl the one who most resembled her, her whole demeanor crashed with the northerner way, she was graceful and elegant a thing of beauty as a fair maiden of the south and she carried herself with a dignity that made even the noblest of the ladies pale in comparison.

She was good and kind and her people loved her dearly despite her being only a baseborn daughter of their lord liege, sir Arthur had told him as much.  _ The people of Kings Landing loved their prince and hearing him sing. _ It was something that Jon Connington had told him so many times he had lost count.

She had referred to Ned Stark as uncle in the conversation and sir Arthur had been calling her princess all of her life and it couldn’t just be a term of endearment especially since it had easily been substituted with  _ your highness _ , he had been shadowing her steps and protecting her before she was even born as he had promised to his best friend. The same man who had died at the Ruby Ford against the man she had called murderer of her father who was now guest under her roof.

Everything made sense.

The realization that Joan Snow may very well be the daughter of the woman who had made his father set aside his mother for a time filled him with rage and despair. She even looked like her. And if he had interpreted their conversation in the right way, which he might, that meant that she was also his father’s daughter, his own half-sister, trueborn since his father had taken a second wife.  _ He is said to have died with her name on his lips _ .

It was protecting her and her mother that his father had left  _ two  _ of his Kingsguards as he left only Varys to  _ him _ , his own heir and none to his mother and sister.  _ She doesn’t deserve your sister’s fate _ . Sir Arthur had told him, and perhaps the girl herself didn’t, she was no culprit even if she was born of the love which had ripped the Seven Kingdoms apart she had no hand in the death of thousand even if they died because their father and her mother had fallen in love and eloped  _ without telling anyone _ . Why hadn’t his father demanded the hand of the girl to her own father instead of running away with her to marry her was a mystery to him, it wasn’t unusual for a Targaryen to have more than one wife, Rickard Stark wouldn’t have denied his daughter the possibility to be queen consort at his own mother’s side.

_ They look so sad, naive too and a bit innocent… as if he doesn’t know how it is to be properly cared for. _ The girl had said when asked why she wanted to help him, her own brother not that she knew obviously. And no, he hadn’t know proper caring touch all of his life, he may had known it hadn’t their father eloped with her mother instead doing things right. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to hate her, to want to destroy her and all she represented, she was no culprit in their father folly or her mother rashness. But she was there and without even knowing who he was for her she was caring for him like his mother, bless her soul, Rhaenys would have done. 

Inexplicably he understood why her smell the day before when he had grabbed her after she had tried to wake him by shaking him had enchanted him so. He had know, instinctively, just like she, that she was  _ his _ , one of  _ his own _ , his to protect and care for. 

He though back of her, her back straight, her chin up and her dark eyes glancing down at him with such a mirth and he promised himself he wouldn’t leave this bloody place without her, she belonged with her true family, with him. They should search for their aunt and uncle too, his other uncles had told him they were trying to get a grasp of them but they were in Essos far enough that it had been difficult, they could travel, alone the two of them as the Aegon and his sister as they readied to take back their rightful place as rulers of the Seven Kingdoms.  _ Fire and blood _ , they had taught him,  _ fire  _ for no fire can kill a dragon and  _ blood _ for dragons valued blood above all else. She was his blood and if they smashed together they would conquer the Seven Kingdoms again as Aegon and Visenya reborn again, their Rhaenys, dead before time, would be avenged as they sat on the Iron throne. He asked himself flatly what name had his father chose for her, after having named him and his sister Aegon and Rhaenys perhaps he had named her Visenya or who knew how  _ her  _ mother may have named her.

* * *

At first light he had a surprise, not only had the Hound come but the fraud prince as well. He was a boy he disdained much. He was tall, that he had to concede, with a pale face that was perpetually distorted in a snarl of a smile that made him want to wipe it off his slimy face. He had long hair, golden like that of his mother wavy that reached the neck of his red and gold doublet. Despite being a son of House Baratheon he gave much honor to his mother’s House too, the traitorous Lannister of the Rock. His little, too small to be normal, emerald eyes gave him the look of one of those prince of the old tales all fair and tall and brave… as if, they boy looked a pansy from a mile away.

He hadn’t actually ever talked to the boy but had heard his nagging on the way to Winterfell and it made him sick. He tried his best to ignore the boy thinking of how, despite having passed almost a week, he had yet to see the girl or sir Arthur since that night, it was always the little girl the one with the long face who came to free the direwolves, sometimes it was the red-haired one but if the first spared him but a glance, they second walked her back straight not even looking him in the eye.

<When may we give him the King’s justice, Dog?> the boy demanded almost like a baby being denied a new, shining, toy he had ignored before it was taken from him <I cannot wait!>

<You heard your father, my prince. The Warden of the North doesn’t want any blood shed on his demain. We will have to leave the North and perhaps even until Kings Landing, your father seem to want to make an example of him.>

So Ned Stark had protected him too, surely for the girl. The dog of the Usurper had been hiding one of the rightful heirs to the Iron Throne in his own home for seventeen years and was now protecting the other. Irony. Pure and unadulterated irony.  _ No _ , he told himself,  _ only buying time _ . Ned Stark’s power did not extend out of the North. He couldn’t put off his execution out of his demain more than he could declare for him, not with his family’s lives at stake.

And yet, he had protected his sister at his own great peril, and was now buying time for him to find a way out of this, perhaps he would even help him.

He felt the slap before it even fell on his face and he fisted his hand around the boy’s wrist, his hold tight enough to make him leave out a pained sigh. His fixed his deep violet eyes on the fraud prince’s face and he saw fear and pain distorting his features and he tightened his hold still. The Hound’s hand sneaked throughout the bars gripping at his hair and slamming his face against a bar of his cage making sure he let go of the fraud price’s wrist.

  
  


The boy staggered back as blood poured from his nose down his mouth, staining the cold stone ground of the kennels, the blood of the dragon staining the halls of the wolf like almost two decades ago the wolf-blood had stained the dragon’s halls in Kings Landing.

<Kill him! Slay him where he stand, Dog! -- the boy demanded as a capricious baby -- he has dared touch the crown prince of the Seven Kingdoms!>

Another voice interrupted, demanding soundly <What, in the Seven Hells, is going on here?> the small figure of the Imp made its way around the kennels standing just around the Hound and the fraud prince his eyes falling to the boy first, watching as he clutched at his wrist, Egg run his tongue on his lips tasting blood satisfied with having not only terrorized the fraud prince but having also hurt him in his weakened state. Then the Imp mismatched but intelligent eyes fixed on him and on his bloody face.

<The prisoner has attacked the prince.> the Hound replied in a monotone looking mighty bored by the small man inquiry.

<And what has done the prince to make the prisoner attack him?> the Imp asked, but it sounded more as a statement as if he had known the boy may have provocked him. 

<I have done nothing I shouldn’t have!> the boy cried out looking like the pansy Egg already believed him to be from the first time he had set eyes on the prince of the realm, he who should have taken his place, a sorry excuse of a prince if he ever saw one.

<He tried to smack me on the face -- he told him quietly -- I just defended myself. And I paid the blood price for it.> he pointed out, pointing to his blood staining the ground. The Imp seemed to balance the situation in his head then he shrugged.

<Very well I dare say the prisoner has got his punishment for having defended himself from our great prince and surely a bruised wrist is nothing a great prince of the realm can’t undertake.> 

He had to force himself no to grin all blood and teeth as they fraud prince could do nothing but stare at his uncle with disbelief in his eyes reluctant to appear anything less than a brave and strong prince he deemed himself to be.

<Now that that his out of the way - the Imp continued -- you will go to lady and lord Stark and you will plead their forgiveness for not having offered your support as it was your duty after the terrible disgrace that has hit this family with their son fall off the tower.>

<Why should I? -- the boy demanded sounding like a child, resting his elbow on the pommel of his sword a sword he was sure the boy didn’t even know how to use -- The Stranger should take him!, for all I care.>

The slap made him feel even more satisfaction that the way the boy had cowered before him as the Imp replied <Your absence has been noted. And it is your duty as  _ the  _ prince of the realm to offer your apologies for not having shown your support to your loyal bannerman  _ before _ .> 

<You cannot smack me, I will tell mother!> the boy cried out, the Imp slapped him again.

<Go, tell your mother! -- he dared him --  _ then  _ do your bloody duty and go to lady and lord Stark begging their forgiveness!> the fraud prince essentially turned tail and ran like a beaten dog. 

The Hound sighed looking and the much smaller man <He will not forget  _ that _ .> he told him like some sort of prophecy turning around and leaving the kennels.

<He isn’t supposed to. That’s what education is like.> the Imp muttered before looking at him with something akin to interest in his mismatched eyes. So he figured he could ask some question, perhaps the Imp wouldn’t answer perhaps out of his own fun he would. He couldn’t say.

<What do you mean the boy  _ fell _ ?> 

The Imp watched him in silence for some time, before replying <Little lord Bran love the climb, I was told he used to climb around the keep as a squirrel and the guards often had to run after him as he jumped and climbed around. -- he told him -- it appears he climbed too high and he fell to the ground from the top of the broken tower.> 

<Did he survive?> he asked, suddenly understanding why he hadn’t seen much of his sister or her protector since she obviously would be sick with worry or grief.

<He did, but he is still sleeping. Even if he  _ does  _ wake up he will never walk again.-- the Imp replied before offering him what appeared to be a cloth -- you should be more careful, my nephew is as ill tempered as his mother and he may very well demand your head once we set foot out of the North.>

<The King plans already to kill me by the time we’ve arrived to Kings Landing I may as well do at least something to deserve it.> he replied accepting the cloth for what it was, not a peace-offering but a help nonetheless.

<Seven Hells! -- a feminine voice snapped them out of the contest of glance as they both turned to see young Arya Stark walking down the kennels, he had half a mind to repriminate her for her language -- what happened to your face?>

<Lady Arya! -- the Imp greeted jovially -- what brings you down here in this cold morning?> he asked ever so cordially, but the girl wasn’t so easily swayed.

<I have a direwolf too, lord Tyrion -- the little girl told him -- I know my sister is too kind to have set hers on you after your last conversation about her birth, I assure you I have no qualms on setting Nymeria on you if you don’t quit with your stupid words games.> as to per-functionally a wolf snarl could be heard from the back of the kennels.

The little Stark girl levelled the Imp with a bold stare making him laugh out <Lady Arya, you Starks keep amazing me! -- he told her -- I assure you, my lady, I was playing no word games.>

<Aye, go tell that to someone who’d actually believe you -- the little girl replied abrasive -- and I’d like an answer to my question.>

<I had a rough encounter with a dog and a frightful cat.> he told her quietly <Nothing to concern yourself about, it looks worse than it is, I’m sure I haven’t even broke my nose.> he assured her bringing the cloth to his face to clean it of any blood.

She seemed satisfied enough with his reply for she just called <Nymeria!> and when her growling wolf had made her way to her she simply turned around and left the kennels.

<It seems to me you have found yourself a little champion -- the Imp told him with mirth dancing in his mismatched eyes -- how touching.>

<I am no Joffrey Baratheon, Imp -- he told him calmly -- I don’t  _ need _ a champion, but if one  _ offers _ himself or herself as such I think it speaks volumes of the kind of person I am, doesn’t it?>

<Or about the kind of person she believe you to be.> The Imp regarded him silently then sighed <We will depart today -- he told him -- I do hope you are ready for anything it may happen on the way to Kings Landing.>

He nodded not knowing what else to do as he rested his heavy head against the stone cold wall of his prison.

* * *

Her smell hit him before even he was completely awake <Seven Hells. Why is it that I alway find myself treating your damned wounds?> she was muttering her breath fanning against his face. He slowly opened his eyes when the menthol’s smell of the ointment permeated his nostrils.

She looked paler even then before, dark circles under her almost dead eyes. She looked as if she haven’t been resting, her eyes were red rimmed too and her lower lip was bloody red as if she had sunk her teeth to deeply into it in her worried state. She wore some riding clothes and the fur cloak she had worn the day of the arrival already a sennight ago. She had not braided her hair that day she just had pinned back two strands of her ebony hair from her temples on her back having it braided and wrapped its end around itself to make a little braided bun on the top of the rest of her ebony wavy hair a typical northerner style. Dried tears were on her cheeks and she looked deeply unsettled.

<It was no fault of mine, this time.> he told her as she felt his nose.

<Thank the Gods is not broken. -- she exhaled -- I heard you had a close encounter with a  _ dog  _ and a  _ frightful cat _ > she mused <What happened?> she asked as she rubbed the ointment onto his bruising nose.

<The cat tried to harm me, I defended myself, nothing much just detained the damned beast -- he told her, keeping up their game, sure she understood -- so the dog came to the rescue and smashed my face against the bars of my prison.>

<For a thief you really have no sense of self preservation, do you?> she told him as she probed at his bruised nose but still didn't look him in the face. 

<So now I am a thief?> 

<Well you did rob me of my stash of ointment, didn’t you? -- she told him quietly -- I swear this bottle was full before I met you.> 

It was a joke a good joke too, but it didn’t feel like one. She felt strange to him, cold and too much damn caring but so sad it almost broke his heart in two at the sight. Before he could even think he had an hand resting on her shoulder squeezing gently, her eyes snapped to his face and they were more that red rimmed, they were puffy and wet as if she were pushing back tears that stinged in her eyes. 

<I am sorry, I heard of what happened to your…  _ brother _ \-- the word seemed alien to him now that he knew what he was to her and she to him -- if he was strong enough to survive the fall he  _ will _ wake up.>

<He dreamed of becoming a knight, you know? One of those southern knights who jousted in tourney with a lady’s favour and defended the innocent and the defenceless.> she told him, on the verge of crying <Now… even if he survives he’ll never walk again let alone ride… he will never be a knight.>

<Being a knight means more than riding in tourneys with lady’s favours and training steel against the evil, you can contrast evil and defend those who can’t defend themselves differently.> he told her gently. He had seen many act of valor in his life and he had seen them by those you least expected it from. A beggar on the verge of dying giving his bread to a stranger woman and her child, a woman poor and alone adopting a children so that he wouldn’t grow up alone or die starving. A little girl rushing to help her street-boy friend from having an hand cutted off by contrasting a man twice her size. 

Little acts of valor that meant all the more because the defenceless arose to protect those still more defenceless than them. 

She nodded <I suppose you are right, that doesn’t mean though that the world will not see him different and call him  _ cripple _ and underestimate whatever he may do because of it. It will stain his life.>

He cupped her face in his hands and she  _ let  _ him, letting him comfort her when she couldn’t turn to anyone else. It made him feel exhilarated that his sister who didn’t even know who he was to her cared about him enough to listen to him, to share with him his burdens. In time, he knew he would share his burdens with her too and she’ll help him reign ably and wisely.

<And you know how that feels, you may be able to guide him throughout it.> she shook her head, looking at the ground.

<Lady Stark… she won’t tolerate my presence in her home any longer, not after what happened -- she told him, it looked to him as if the words burned the tip of her tongue as he had to contain himself instead of unlashing his wrath on those who dared to think they could dispose as they wished of the blood of the dragon, of his own flesh and blood -- I am to follow my father down South hoping for the better.>

Ned Stark had to be completely out of his mind to think of bringing his sister South, it was her true home true, but it was filled with traitors and backstabbers and he wouldn’t have her setting foot in Kings Landing, not before they had reconquered it. And to do so they had to sail to Dorne and start winning alliance of other Houses to make their return to Westeros as great and as legendary as the Great Conquest of the Targaryens Conquerors, the first Aegon and his sisters-wives Rhaenys and Visenya.

She made to stand and turn around so he sneaked an hand between the bars and held her wrist in his hand as he demanded of her <Stay close to your guard, he will keep you safe whatever may happen.> he promised her.

<I know he will. Nothing will happen down South, you should be more concerned about  _ your  _ safety.> she told him sternly, but gently still.

<Oh, I am make no mistake. I  _ will not  _ lose my head in Kings Landing.> he promised <Nor anywhere before I am old and grey and I will have made a life for myself to be proud about in my last years.>

<You seem so certain.> she told him <I hope you are right.> and with that she turned around and left only a whiff of her perfume rested wrapping itself around him as she walked back into the light. Now it would be less difficult to do what he planned. His plan had been to free himself, ride to Winterfell taking her and with her sailing for Dorne where they would have been safe. Having her so close made it even easier still, if he just could phantom a way to free himself…

* * *

He hadn’t expected to see  _ him  _ before their journey began, the man was undertaking a great risk talking to him right now with the keep buzzing with life as they readied the departure of the royal convoy. He had been sat on the cold stone ground toying with his talisman, a small red-gold coin engraved with the image of a dragonrider on his dragon and a spear in his hand.  _ He was the dornish dragon _ a gift of his uncle Oberyn to his mother, Elia, for his birth.

Ned Stark looked different up close, much taller and he had an air about himself that made him look dangerous as he studied him from where he was sat. Not liking being towered over and knowing his place he stood up, his knees protested after being coped for so much in the small cage, levelling the man with a clear stare. 

He was almost as tall as the Warden of the North even if not as muscular as the man who had twenty years of training on him, his steel grey eyes boring into his violet ones. Sir Arthur was at his back looking at the scene with a sort of calmness that made him feel less nervous.

<Lord Stark> he crooned <I heard of what happened to your son, I am deeply sorry. I hope he’ll wake soon.> 

The man looked taken aback from the sincerity he might have heard in his voice, he seemed about to question his affirmation but decided against it and Egg was grateful for it. 

<I want you to know that I tried to get justice for the murder of princess Elia and princess Rhaenys. They were innocents and they did not deserve to be killed, not ever and especially not in such a cruel way.>

Egg nodded <I assure you, lord Stark -- he told him -- my mother and my sister’s death  _ will  _ be avenged with fire and blood and again the dragon shall sit on its throne. And I promise you, lord Stark your family will be spared any ill will despite your involvement in the Usurper’s rebellion.>

Sir Arthur turned to him <He is better than Robert, you know that Ned. -- he told him -- he  _ is  _ the King in charge since when he was in his crib being swept to safety from Kings Landing. The throne is his.>

Ned nodded ready to unsheathe his sword to pledge fealty there on the dirty floor of the kennels of Winterfell but Egg stopped him <There’s no need to swear fealty, my lord. -- he told him quietly -- we are  _ kin  _ after all and I don’t believe my own sister’s blood may turn against  _ us _ .>

Ned Stark’s eyes had never looked more comically big as he turned to sir Arthur as to inquire why he knew of his sister. 

<Sir Dayne didn’t tell me, there was no need. A dragon recognizes his own just as any wolf does.> he told him quietly <I am not impressed by the stunt you pulled, letting her believe she was a bastard when she is  _ the  _ princess of the realm. -- he told him -- but I appreciate that you kept her safe from harm’s way. I mean to be frank lord Stark I don’t intend for her to set foot in Kings Landing while Robert Baratheon reigns. It is not safe for the blood of the dragon.>

Ned Stark kept looking at him unimpressed <She will come with me, we will be safe in Dorne and we will reconcile with our aunt and uncle. -- he told him -- and together we’ll take what is ours.>

<And you can promise to keep her safe and out of harm’s way in a nest of vipers?> the man demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

<Whatever you may think the Dornish qualms are against our father not her mother. They will accept her because I deem so and she is trueborn as I am. -- he told them -- we don’t hurt little girl in Dorne especially not kin. And she his their kin throughout me.> he then levelled the man with a stare that he hoped expressed all of the authority he was trying to exert. <She’s  _ my  _ sister,  _ mine  _ to protect. Don’t fret, lord Stark, with me she’ll be perfectly safe.>

The man nodded <Await our signal, then, Your Grace for the North is yours.> Ned Stark promised falling to his knee before him <I swear it by the Old Gods and the New, the North will back your claim and that of the princess Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Stark. We will back Rhaegar Targaryen children.> he swore.

Egg nodded satisfied with himself and with having secured the loyalty of the widest of the Seven Kingdoms. His sister was his key to their support. He didn’t like to think of her in that way, almost as an hostage, for she was his blood and she belonged by his side.

* * *

Sometime after they came, bounded him and lead him out of the kennels who had been his home for a sennight and had seen a historic moment come again; the Stark of Winterfell had bend the knee swearing allegiance to the Targaryen King. The Wolf and the Dragon stood together again now bound by blood and not only by honor.

The sun almost hurt his eyes as he adjusted himself around and got comfortable to feel the gust of wind against his hair and his face, his eyes slowly focusing despite the light.

When he could refocus his eyesight he saw her, his eyes immediately finding her in the crowd as she hugged the firstborn of Ned Stark close to her, before setting off to a dark stallion she was about to mount on when an hand sneaked before her and she turned her face enough to see the fat excuse of a king offering her help to mount on the horse. 

She couldn’t very well refuse even if he saw in her eyes how sick that made her for the murderer of their father to try to be her gallant knight. He wouldn’t wish his touch upon anyone and mostly not on  _ his _ sister.  _ His to protect _ , his blood roared for him to do something, anything… to find a way to get her out of the uncomfortable situation by getting the king distracted but her white beast beated him on time coming padding to her mistress and being big enough as she was she put herself between the fat king and his sister not quite snarling but in a protective stance anyway.

The fat man laughed and Egg noted sir Arthur had appeared seemingly out of thin air hosting his sister on her horse and adjusting her cloak for her so that she may be warm enough during the ride south. He saw the disappointment in the fat man eyes as he turned around and approached his mount refusing any help to mount that had had to dismount at their arrival surely not keen on being seen anything but valiant and a king from the tales.

He caught sir Arthur eyes and nodded discreetly to the man as he remembered with a sigh of relief that sir Arthur was his sister’s sworn shield and won’t let anything happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the chapter. What are your thoughts about it? How will things change now? Hope to hear from you soon! Bye, bye.


	10. Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things speed up a bit.
> 
> Already sorry for some of it. I promise I've tried to be gentle about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, It's a filler chapter a bit on the short side, but necessary to set things at the pace I want them to be.
> 
> next one will be Joan's, then Dany's and Aegon's again. Let's hope you still like this story now that it starts to really diverge from canon.

> __
> 
> **Sweet is the voice of a sister in the season of sorrow. **
> 
> _Benjamin Disraeli_

**10**

**SANSA I**

**S** ansa wept, her eyes must be red rimmed and puffy and her face pale. She was seated on the cot in the tent she shared with her sisters as the sobs wracked her body and she cried into her hands. She had done nothing to deserve this,  _ Lady _ hadn’t deserved this. She wasn’t even there, she was quiet and good staying where she had ordered her to. Her perfect Lady.

Arya was standing around not quite sure of what to say for sure. Nor that she could say much it was her fault after all, she thought bitterly. If Arya had been more ladylike and less wild as her own direwolf nothing would have happened. The prince, her golden prince, wouldn’t had been hurt by Nymeria and Lady wouldn’t have gotten killed, by her father’s hand. 

She sobbed as her older sister’s arm wrapped around herself and Ghost, her quiet wolf with snow white fur and red eyes, rested his snout against her thighs trying to comfort her for the loss of Lady. Joan was whispering soft and sweet words in her ear and she was grateful for her half-sister.

When they had taken her in the royal tent to explain what had happened seeing Arya there all dirty and rangeful had only made her angrier so much she had almost wanted to smack her. It was her fault now that her prince wouldn’t even talk to her. Queen Cersei had been gentle and kind, apologizing for having had her from her bed at such an hour and had assured her that her beloved Joffrey was quite fine, a bit shaken perhaps but mostly fine despite the injury. Yet, the beautiful golden queen she so much respected had wanted blood to repay Joffrey’s injury.

Joan had been out searching for Arya as everyone, when the Lannister had found her and woken her and took her from her tent Joan had been the first of the Northerner party to arrive in the royal tent. She had strode in with strong steps and had levelled her gaze to anyone as if to dare them to tell her that that was no bastard’s place. Joan had even shoved Sir Ilyn out of the way to get to them. She had looked most feral when she had seen how dirty and shaken Arya was and how worried and afraid she was. Her long ebony thick hair were braided back from her face who shone milk-pale as the moon, her dark grey eyes set on the prince and the queen as if to dare either to stop her from defending her sisters. Not for the first time Sansa thought that Joan was quite a beauty, a wrathful sort of beauty that spoke of all the hurt and the submission she had had in her life, but graceful and elegant nonetheless. It was a kind beauty, gentle and strong.

And oh so very brave the way she had stood up for them demanding they were to left alone and that they let her escort them back to the tent, she had even went as far as to suggest that perhaps if the prince didn’t go around provoking strong, mythical beasts he may not have been bitten and Sansa had wanted to wep, that was no way for a bastard, not even for a lady, to address their crown prince and his parents. But the king had merely laughed and agreed telling his son he had to stop being a pansy and start to behave himself as a prince of the realm.

Only then had their lord Father entered the tent, he had looked Arya over for any injury and had demanded to know why his daughters were out of their tent where they should be protected and safe. And from there it was all a blur as their Lord father and the King had found a common ground and she had believed they may get out of this situation unscathed. Then the queen had pointed out that there were other two direwolves in the camp and that she may accept payment with the life of one of them.  _ Not Lady! Lady didn’t bite anyone, she’s good! _ , she had passionately proclaimed, but the Queen had looked with a dark grin at the white beast at her sister side and Sansa, oh Sansa was a terrible person, because she had felt glad. After all Lady  _ was  _ good and Ghost was snarling at anyone advancing to them, yes, protecting them but not well trained all the same. Art Snow, who this late days seemed to be shadowing her half-sister more than ever was by their side in an instant his hand at the pommel of his sword as if ready to battle them to protect Ghost and her mistress. 

This time thought it had been the King who had crashed her dreams telling sir Ilyn to kill the beast that was outside the tent sparing Ghost and her sister’s feelings. Her father had protested and when he had seen there was no way out of it had declared that Lady was of the North and she deserved better than a butcher. She had believed he would have spared her, but her father had broke her heart slitting the throat of Lady as if she was nothing to him.

Ghost head was on her thighs as the wolf looked at her with big, sad, red eyes and when she had glance at her the wolf had sloppily kissed her cheek making her roughly laugh as she intertwined her fingers in his snow white fur for comfort.

«I’ll tell you what, Ghost is quite mannered for a wolf, but I am not quite sure she has enough manners -- her sister told her and for the first time that night Sansa noticed there were tears in her eyes too as she caressed her long auburn hair -- would you mind teaching her I don’t think I am quite good with them either.»

It was clear that her sisters were hurting, Joan was quietly crying as she comforted her and Arya was raging about the Queen being evil and Joffrey being a priss  _ but _ there were tears in her eyes too. They hurt because she was sad and hurting and she was grateful for them. She wrapped her arms around Ghost and immersed her face in her fur as she nodded. She had fallen asleep like that wrapped around her half-sister direwolf.

The next morning Joan offered to take her riding instead of letting her ride in the royal carriage with the Queen and the princess and even made an excuse for them saying that since they were still around the Ruby Ford they wanted to explore a bit to take their mind off what had happened the previous day. Sha had yet to talk to her father, not for his lack of trying but she was too hurt by his complicity in Lady’s murder to talk to him. She wasn’t ready.

Septa Mordane had been furious when Joan had told her that Sansa would have ride with her that day but Joan had faced the woman who believed her nothing but a bastard daughter of lust, lustful herself and bringer of only bad things and told her planly that Sansa wished to ride and that  _ she  _ wouldn’t let anything happen to her sisters when she was supposed to watch them, something the septa had not done like she should have. Septa Mordane had been left speechless and Sansa had nodded gratefully to her sister for her support as she awaited her before her horse an hand immersed in Ghost’s fur as the direwolf sat with her tail wrapped around her own legs at her side.

Joan had come to her side and had smiled to her hoisting her up on her horse. They would ride together as there was not an horse little enough for Sansa and as Arya was instead riding with their father probably getting a well deserved lecture about her behavior who had costed her Lady.

Her sister was about to get on the horse herself when the someone’s hand had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and in front of her. Joan turned around to find herself face to face with the imposing figure of a man who wore the kingsguard armour and cloak with white hair chopped short and deep blue eyes and a kind smile.

«May I help you, m’lady?» Sansa looked at her sister and noted how the sun made her hair shine almost like liquid silver on her ebony tresses and how it made her eyes sparkle with some deep indigo fleks. 

«I thank you, Sir -- she told him falling in a courtesy -- but I am no lady.» still the man smiled and kept his proffered hand before her sister, Joan smiled and took it as she did Art Snow was at her side, strangely though he wore a helmet that hid most of his face and so a knight and a guard helped her sister mounting her horse as if she was some kind of princess. Art adjusted her cloak around both of them making sure that despite the warmer weather they still were well clad and sure not to get cold.

«Sir, may I know your name to thank you properly for your kindness?» Sansa wanted to smack her, how was it possible she did not know the man before them? Only one could ever be for he wore the kingsguard attire and she had heard many songs being sung about him.

«I am sir Barristan, head of the kingsguard of his Majesty Robert of House Baratheon at your service my lady» he told her bowing slightly «And with whom do I have the pleasure to talk?» his eyes were sparkling and Sansa thought that despite being quite old he looked and behaved the perfect knight and could easily see  _ why  _ the called him Barristan the Bold for he was much confident and carried himself like a true knight.

«This is lady Sansa of House Stark -- Art Snow said taking charge and presenting them -- eldest trueborn daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and his lady wife Catelyn Stark.» he presented his hand gesturing at her, sir Barristan true enough made a perfect bow to her calling her my lady and smiling. 

She noted that when he smiled there were wrinkles at the side of his eyes but they made him look kinder. 

«And this is Joan Snow natural daughter of lord Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.» he presented and Sansa thought Joan seemed almost a royal as she nodded her head with her back straight and her posture rigid as her eyes never left the knight.

A ray of sunlight kissed them on the cheeks and Sansa saw ser Barristan’s eyes widen as he looked at Joan she turned around and to her surprise that her sister’s eyes that she had always believed to be grey as those of her father and other sister had actually flecks of light amethyst in them that made them look almost a light violet circled with a deep indigo. Never had her sister looked more alien to her. How had she never noticed that her eyes weren’t only plain grey?

The knight looked as if a fish out of water gasping for words that didn’t come «... _ aella? _ » he muttered under his breath as he seemed to choke on his own words. It seemed as if Joan reminded him of someone. She looked at her half-sister and saw she recognized whatever the knight might have said and was looking at their guard as to find any kind of safety. She looked worried.

Ser Barristan looked like he was seeing a ghost as Art Snow suddenly come to stand between their horse and the knight who looked at him as he was trying to determinate who he was despite the helmet hiding his face for plain sight. A thing Sansa found most curious. 

«Apologies my lady -- he bowed deeply -- if I made you uncomfortable only… you remind me very much of someone I knew and for a moment… but it must have been a trick of light.»

Joan smiled softly an nodded «No harm done, Ser. And I am told I quite look like my aunt Lyanna it’d be no surprise if I reminded you of her.» she told him sweetly before urging the horse with her heels as she left both their guard and knight behind.

Sansa hadn’t heard much of what had been said by the knight but it didn’t sound as  _ Lyanna  _ as her half-sister had attested and despite seeing the similarity with the statue of their aunt in Winterfell’s crypts Sansa saw something in Joan, something she quite couldn’t put her finger on that distanced her greatly from their late aunt. She supposed it could have been her mother inheritance in looks. Joan did look a Stark but there was something that was not their father in her features something she might had taken from her birth-mother a woman none knew the name of. Their father never talked of her, she suspected not to hurt her mother but she had heard rumors, rumors that Joan was the love-child of her father and lady Ashara Dayne, handmaiden of the princess Elia. Perhaps those rumor were true for it was said that Ashara Dayne had been quite a beauty a silent beauty that didn’t demand much and that she had had the typical violet eyes of the Daynes. 

The song they sang about Robert Rebellion on how the Dragon prince had kidnapped his bride and raped her gave her shivers but she had always loved when they recounted the tourney of Harrenhal of how the last two to ride were the Dragon prince and ser Barristan of how if he had won he may crown queen of love and beauty lady Ashara and on how having lost the prince rose past his own wife to lay the crown of roses in her aunt lap. Perhaps he too saw lady Ashara in her sister, but she didn’t inquire. Thought the name the man had muttered did not actually sound like  _ Ashara  _ either.

They rode all the day and when time came to make camp Sansa was called by the Queen herself and invited to sew together as the men set camp. Sansa couldn’t refuse so she let go of her sister’s hand even if she was afraid, so Joan bristled and Ghost appeared at their side.

«Take Ghost with you, Sansa. -- she told him -- try teach her some manners,  _ please _ .» she tried to protest, knowing that after what had happened to prince Joffrey the queen wasn’t about to let that  _ feral beast _ , as she had defined the wolves the night before, close to her other children with no means of protection.

Joan thought didn’t even let her open her mouth for she gestured for her to stay silent «I’d feel better. If the Queen has any concern tell her she may take them directly to me, but Ghost is to stay with you. She will behave herself.» she told, this time facing the white direwolf who inclined her head and glanced back at her mistress with intelligent eyes.

Sansa would never tell the Queen such a thing. It was beyond disrespectful and she had already befallen the grace of the prince since she hadn’t intervened when Nymeria and later Arya had attacked him down the river banks. She was quite ashamed of how she had behaved herself, yes Joffrey was the crown prince and her betrothed, but Arya was her little sister it was her duty to make sure nothing befallen her not even the ire of the crown prince. Her family words were  _ winter is coming _ , but she was also the daughter of a Tully of the Riverlands and their words called more to her nature  _ Family, duty, honor _ . Sansa had failed all of three lying about what had happened but her mother and her septa had taught her that it was important for a wife to be dutiful to respect and be submissive of her husband and obey his orders and support him in anyway possible and  _ that  _ was what she had done in the tent, she had supported Joffrey even if he was wrong. That didn’t mean she felt as if she should have done more. Protected her sister more.

«Sansa, my little dove -- the queen crooned when she approached them -- I had started wondering if the ride had tired you out so much that you couldn’t join us.» 

She was sat amongst her maidens with princess Myrcella and prince Tommen at her side both with her golden hair shining in the summer sun of the Riverlands as if liquid gold. The queen herself was clad in a beautiful gown of a ruby red with a sewed roaring lion of golden just around her abdomen. She was the picture of the golden and fair beautiful queen of the songs the bard sung in the halls of Winterfell. 

«Your Grace -- she bowed slightly -- Your highness, your Highness.» she greeted dutifully bowing to each of the members of the royal family. The queen’s smile fell as soon as she saw Ghost at her side. 

«Sansa, my dear I had thought we had freed you of that wild beast of a direwolf last night, my little dove, you should know better than accompanying yourself with such a beast after what its similar has done to Joff.» she looked disappointed and Sansa hang her head in shame.

She had known it had been the worst idea ever; she was not Joan who dared to defy any convention ever for the sake of her family members, she wasn’t as strong and brave as Arya who had protected her friend even if it meant for a good scolding. She was just Sansa and now tears pricked her eyes. 

Ghost’s fur head was under her hand just a moment later she had felt the tears track down her cheeks falling on the grass. She intertwined her fingers in the direwolf’s fur feeling immediately better. It was as if Joan or Arya, or even Father were by her side. And she reminded herself that despite being in a lion nest she was no lion, she was a wolf, a wolf of Winterfell, a  _ pup _ really but a wolf nonetheless and she didn’t have to be ashamed of  _ who  _ she was. 

She desperately wished for Robb, her own champion, to be there with her. He would know how to respond to the queen, still Sansa was but a girl in front of a queen and she had to do her duty. She crunched to the ground and ordered to the direwolf «Ghost  _ stay _ .»

The direwolf immediately obeyed and she straightened herself and faced the queen with her glistening cheeks and a proud nod «Ghost is my sister’s wolf, Joan’s one, she will behave. You must understand, Your Grace, after what happened yesterday night my family is quite protective of both me and Arya. If you wish the direwolf gone I’m afraid I shall go with her.»

The Queen regarded her with a sweet smile that looked false to Sansa but nodded letting her get closer to them and offering her some tea. The Queen conversed amicably but Sansa felt like a stranger, like a wolf caged against her will. 

«I am afraid, my little dove, that your sisters’ ill-mannered temper is rubbing off of you… It’d be such a disappointment -- the Queen told her with a kind, motherly smile that made Sansa wish for her own mother -- but you won’t let their  _ primitive  _ temper tamper with you graceful attitude will you, little dove?»

Sansa felt utterly alone for the first time since leaving home. She wished for Robb, for Father, for Lady, for her brawls with Arya, she wished for Mother who had not left Bran’s side since the fall, she wished for Bran safe and sound and climbing everywhere, she wished for little wild Rickon and for Joan kind smile. The South was tampering all of that. 

She swallowed her pride «Of course not, Your Grace. I apologize if I have offended you.»

The Queen’s hand was on hers, squeezing it in a warm hold, suffocating, she smiled at her kindly «No harm done, sweet dove. But next time do not hinder my counsel it’s done in your only for your best interest»

«I will remember, Your Grace.» 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here at the end, before wishing you a wonderful week, I wanted to thank all who have read, commented or left kudos on this story. I didn't expect so much. So THANK YOU, you are AMAZING!
> 
> Hope to hear you soon!, until next week. Bye, bye, Giuls—


	11. Joan III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan finds out something she didn't know and she's not happy about it. Not at all.
> 
> She has a conversation with sir Barristan and (yikes!) the King and later one with sir Arthur and then she has to do something of that idiot is gonna get killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes I know I should update on Wednesday but I'll have two up to four days without internet starting tomorrow for a problem with our gestor, so I thought to update earlier.
> 
> I leave you with the chapter, hoping you like it as always.

> __
> 
> _“A sibling represents a person’s past, present, and future.” – John Corey Whaley_

**11**

**JOAN III**

**S** he exhaled a breath as soon as her sister and her direwolf left her sight. She had been most preoccupied all day. It wasn’t only Sansa’s sadness that called to her, or Arya own resentment. There was some strange sort of fear that twisted her gut and made her feel restless. Perhaps was being so near the place where her father had fallen, her mother’s name on his lips, his chest heaving, the rubies of his armor falling in the riverbanks. 

Perhaps it had been the way ser Barristan had looked at her, it was much the same way her uncle looked at her or the way Art did. As if he was seeing a ghost. She was worried that coming South had been a dumb idea as any, she’d have much more fortune of make a life for herself even as a baseborn in the North than coming South with the royal convoy for those resemblances she shared with her father started to be noticed. Ser Barristan had all but whispered, loud enough for both her and Art to hear  _ Queen Rhaella? _ , as if she was her grandmother come again. 

She knew she had some of the Targaryens in her, she had seen as much in Sansa’s reflecting mirror the other day as she braided her hair. When the sun shone high in the sky, his light much stronger than in the North her eyes looked almost a deep indigo with flecks of amethyst, the grey almost completely gone from the irises. What if down South they all recognized her and had her killed? She didn’t want to die.

She had been walking for some time when she saw Art Snow being quite occupied with their tent she needed to know so much more of her father, but she knew it impossible with so many people around and she asked herself if she’d ever survive the South or could learn about her father there without much peril for herself. She wasn’t so sure.

As she continued to walk she saw they had bound their prisoner, Egg, to a wooden pol ad that he was bound to the neck too ready to choke him if he dared to step away. He looked better, as if the air of the South was doing wonders for him, his hair had discolored still and now little of the once bright blue was left in his silver hair, his light amethyst eyes were trained on his jailer. Ser Ilyn didn’t look much like a man in his forties he looked more like a man in his sixties and with his whole demeanor he inspire fear in anyone who crossed him. Egg though looked at him as if he was some sort of maggot under his boots. She shook her head and only then did she notice the old knight, ser Barristan Selmy approaching her with a purposeful air in his steps, his eyes trained on her so that wanting she couldn’t escape without questions that were better left unanswered if not not-asked-at-all. She straightened her back and reminded herself that she was of wolfblood and of dragonblood and that she wouldn’t be afraid.

«My lady» the knight bowed slightly and Joan had to cringe at the idea that he kept calling her  _ my lady  _ despite knowing she was no lady. She saw that Egg seemed interested in the exchanged but preferred not to attract many attention to him, especially since he looked quite unsettlingly much like a Targaryen with his silver hair and amethyst eyes and the whole attitude and… She almost felt her mouth snap open as the realization drained in on her.  _ Egg _ reflected her gaze with a most intelligent and satisfied look in his eyes and she almost could have cried right there if it wasn’t for the knight still bowing to her.

«Ser Barristan -- she told him willing her voice not to tremble -- you honor me with your kindness, but I am no lady.» 

The man finally straightened himself looking deeply in her eyes as if searching for something. She felt utterly uncovered and almost beesheched her idea of braiding her hair back and exposing completely her face and eyes to any to see. 

«I wanted to offer my most deep apologies for having made you uncomfortable this morning, my lady.» he told her with a kind smile on his face that made her smile to him in return quite easy.

«We’ve already talked about this, ser. -- she told him -- there’s nothing to forgive. I gave the King too quite a scare when he first set eyes on me upon his arrival in Winterfell. I’m told I much resemble my late aunt Lyanna. I never understood to what degree however.» 

The man smiled again. He had a kind, gentle smile that Joan liked quite a bit but she felt too much exposed as his eyes never left hers «Have ever been told you have almost indigo eyes, my lady? They are quite a  _ rare _ sight.» 

«Actually, ser. This detail was almost lost to all of us since living in the North where the sun doesn’t shine so bright my eyes always just looked a deep grey just as my  _ father’s _ .» She saw Egg cringe at her mention of Eddard Stark as her father and she asked herself since when had he know. However she had more pressing matters at hand and she could not, for the life of her, find a way out of this much unwanted conversation.

«Than it is quite a good fortune you’ve come such a long way from home, we may never had had the pleasure to see such interesting eyes since the day the Targaryens were exiled and their dragon prince killed.» the man seemed mostly sorry but there was something, deep in his blue eyes that unsettled her. 

«Indeed» she replied suddenly very cautious of the old man. 

And for once in her life she felt relieved when the King intervened in their little conversation, his fat hand falling on the back of the knight as he boasted about what a good hunt he had had and how much her sister, Arya, had enjoyed herself being free to run around. 

«Ser Barristan, I see you too have been enchanted by our dear lady Joan -- he told the old knight his eyes no more red rimmed and his speech suggested he hadn’t drink as much as usual -- and I have to say, who wouldn’t, she’s such a charming creature.»

Joan smiled despite feeling as if she had been punched in the gut. The man who had wanted her mother form himself and had raised a rebellion to  _ save  _ her in which he killed her own  _ father _ and her mother’s husband thought her charming and enchanting and it made her want to vomit.

Her face must have shown her own embarrassment for ser Barristan, ever the fair knight, merely told the King «She’s most enchanting, that’s true, Your Grace, much like the Queen and the Princess Myrcella.»

«You know what I think, Barristan?»

«No, Your Grace, what do you think?» the knight humored the fat king and she found her loyalties switched, now she was glad for ser Barristan for he was holding his own much better than she was.

«I think that if things had been as they should have, and I’d married  _ my  _ Lyanna we would have many princes and a princess just as beautiful and enchanting and graceful as lady Joan, here.» 

Joan almost wanted to slap the man on the face so angered she was by such a thought!, she was her parents’ daughter and watching him and his issue she scarcely believed anything graceful and beautiful could be borne of him and his loins.

«Pity that she wasn’t  _ yours  _ to begin with, wasn’t she, thought?» her head turned around so fast she worried she could break her neck as her eyes fixed on Egg and on his self- indulgent smirk on his lips and she wanted nothing more but to smack him behind the head for his foolishly brave retort. He was defending her, she knew, but that didn’t mean he had to expose himself like an idiot or a buffoon.

The King’s eyes were bloodshot as he turned his head around to him, his mouth setting in a grimace as he watched as the boy a boy bound hands and feet and bound to the pole by the neck looked down at him with violet eyes surely so likely that of the man who haunted his night terrors.

«And what would you know of that, you little  _ twit _ ? -- he demanded - Lyanna was  _ mine _ . We were supposed to be married and she would have been the lady of Storms End.» he told him darkly as he advanced, Joan shot a terrified glance to her protector, Art, but he was too far to have understood what was happening. She felt ser Barristan eyes searching on her face as he looked from her to their prisoner his eyes finally setting on him as his mouth hung open surely seeing a resemblance more remarkable than hers.

«Everyone knows of how Lyanna Stark left you and run away with the dragon prince. -- he told him with a smirk -- none believe your stupid, star crossed love tragedy.»

Joan eyes reflected only terror as she set them on ser Barristan hoping him true to the song and a real knight,hoping for him to come to rescue of his prince’s son. The man thought kept looking open mouthed at Egg as he kept provoking the King.

When it was clear that none would do anything for Art was too occupied with his things and ser Barristan too shocked by Egg’s appearance Joan had to do something herself.

She took a step and then another as she approached the two man staring off each other «Your Grace -- she called quietly as the man bloodshot eyes snapped at her and softened -- we shouldn’t lose our time with a self-indulgent buffoon.» she told him taking a deep breath and hoping and praying to all the Gods listening she could get out of this.

«Your Grace is too above such a petty exchange to let the  _ boy _ get to you. We all know how much you loved my Aunt and what terrible fate has befallen her.» the words stung like poison on her tongue but she had said nothing untrue. It was clear that king Robert loved her mother dearly, he was attached to her memory and her mother had befallen a thought fate as she had died moments after giving birth to her, knowing her father and older brother and husband all dead because of the choices she had made.

She went as far as to rest an hand on his arm hoping to soften him ever more «The  _ boy  _ doesn’t know what he is talking about and his voice is making me sick, could we perhaps take a walk so that I could clear my head?»

She rued having to willing pass time with her father’s murderer but she wasn’t about to let the man kill her  _ half-brother _ , it still sounded strange in her own mind, just because he was foolish and brave ad protective enough to try and provoke the man so he couldn’t embarrass her further.

The fat king rested an hand on top of hers and offered his arm all while his blue eyes never leaving hers. «Of course my lady -- he told her ever the gallant knight -- No lady such as yourself should be exposed to such a shit of the Seven Kingdoms.» he told her as he lead her away from where Egg was bound to the pole. Discreetly she shot a look back at her half-brother only to see betrayal and anger sitting deep in his eyes. His eyes burned her, the notion he was her blood burned her deeper, made her feel sick, wrong. She had fancied herself quite a bit taken by the mysterious prisoner and to know he was her blood… it made her feel unworthy and sick in the stomach.

Yet, Targaryen married between siblings since the beginning of time. Aegon the Conqueror had married  _ both _ of his sisters, Visenya and Rhaenys and together they had built a realm and a dynasty that had lived for centuries. A dynasty still living and kicking in her, in her brother, in her aunt and in her uncle.

She hoped he would understand and wouldn’t hate her for having shown such an interest in the murderer of their father but she’d be damned before she’d let anything happen to him.

«Your Grace -- she called at his attention -- why don’t you tell me about the Rebellion, I find that my lord Father doesn’t like to talk about it much and I am quite curious. It is true that it all began at the Tourney of Harrenhal?» she hoped that distracting him she’d made sure he wouldn’t tear her brother piece to piece later.

The fat King boasted a laugh «Old Ned!, too damn humble for his own good doesn’t like to boast about our victories. You know I met your aunt for the first time at Harrenhal? Talk about a possible betrothal had already begun and I was quite curious about her, as you can imagine.»

She nodded and she was truly listening to the story trying to grasp at anything she could about her mother despite coming from the man who had killed her father she doubted he hated her mother for he loved her passionately to remain attached to her ghost all of his life.

«She was… the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon. -- he told her his expression dreamly -- I first saw her when she still was on her horse. Ned had dismounted to greet me but I could not take my eyes off the beautiful maid on her high horse. She had ebony hair, much like yours but shorter and braided on her side and a woolen dress of a deep blue that made her eyes shine, her cheeks were red from the wind and her lips redder still.» 

Joan doubted her mother could have looked so beautiful and refined at fourteen having been -- as far as her uncle had told -- quite the wild lady, that might as well had carried steele if she had been permitted.

«I helped her dismount and I swear I could fit her waist in one of my palms» he told her making a show of said palm «she was so tiny… and oh so fierce, she looked in my eyes and I knew she was the only one for me. I had already had many lovers and even had already a daughter in the Vale, Mya is her name, Mya Stone. But the day I looked in your aunt eyes and saw her untamed smile I knew I’d never had child that was not borne from her womb.»

It was quite a romantic tale, one she may as well had believed wasn’t for the simple fact that here she stood a daughter of lady Lyanna Stark made princess consort by her husband the prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

«So I immediately put forward an official proposal and as it were it was accepted, so Lyanna was to be my wife. I had hoped to joust with her favour but she was quite the unconventional lady, your aunt, said she’d give only her lord husband her favour and since I still wasn’t her husband I had hoped to win the joust despite not being quite good with it and crown her queen of love and beauty.»

A grimace set in his face as he recalled «Instead that dragon scum, prince Rhaegar won the tourney and it would had been fine had he not surpassed his wife and named  _ my _ Lyanna queen of love and beauty. She had been so embarrassed and had refused to wore the flowers in her hair as customary and so I tried not to worry her with my own preoccupation that the prince might have taken a fancy to her.»

He shook his head and there were tears in his eyes as he told her «And I was so wrong, perhaps I should have told her, she may have been more cautious and wouldn’t have been kidnapped or raped. When she went missing none knew what to do, then it came the news that Lyanna had been seen with prince Rhaegar and your grandfather and uncle Brandon went to Kings Landing demanding she was given back to them, lord Rickard promised he would have brought her back to me. So I stayed behind. Mad King Aerys demanded on  _ what ground dared the wolf demanding anything of the dragon _ and burned your grandfather alive as his firstborn strangled himself to death trying to save him. Truly horrifying, then Aerys demanded Ned and my head on a spike from Jon Arryn. That man was stubborn but I loved him like a father and he loved us as sons. He raised his banner in my name as I fought to free Lyanna.»

«We took Kings Landing, freed the world of the spawn of Rhaegar Targaryen or so I had thought and then came the news of your aunt death… I would have taken even raped and abused, I would have loved her enough to made her better, but I had promised to wed Cersei and make her queen and I just wished she’d be alive, I could always have two wives.» he looked so lost...she almost felt bad for him.

« _ I  _ killed him, you know? -- he told her ruefully -- I slayed Rhaegar in his black and red armor, my hammer deep in his chest and as he laid there barely breathing he had the audacity of murmur  _ Lyanna’s  _ name! In my dreams I kill him every night… but still, still it wasn’t enough. Killing him once wasn’t enough. They’re both dead now and he still has won because he got her..»

If he had been anyone else and not the murderer of her father she’d even comforted him, for tears were now streaming his fat cheeks. So, she didn’t say anything.

«Apologies, my lady -- he told her -- I ended up bringing up a sadder story indeed. I thought I had forgotten you know, everything that laid in the between, but now  _ Rhaegar’s eyes  _ keep looking at me smugly not only from my night terrors and my memories, but in the flesh as his son looks at me the same way he once did, so full of scorn and hate… and I just want to really smash his head on her stone wall as he should have died that day.»

She felt so sick, hearing someone, anyone saying something so dreadful about someone who had not done anything to deserve such a reaction, it made her wonder what would be done of her a child of love if the King ever was to know the truth. She’d be killed in the most awful ways for she was a  _ dragonspawn  _ too.

The mas misconstrued her worried sick face for something it wasn’t, for he took both of her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes «But this I promise you, my lady.  _ I won’t fail you _ , not like a failed your aunt. I won’t let the dragonspawn take something so beautiful from us ever again.» he swore and she felt even sicker. He then pressed a rather sloppy kiss to her forehead and she wished for nothing like a bath to scrub herself clean from his dirty soul.

«Apologies, your Grace, but I don’t feel quite well… I must rest, the ride today must have tired me more than I expected.»

«Of course,  _ my dear _ . You should rest and if you don’t feel up for it we won’t make journey tomorrow, we’ll stay here as long as you feel good enough to travel again.» he promised and Joan really didn’t know what to say to tell him she’d rather return North than ever follow him South. How could her uncle the man she loved like a Father care for this  _ man  _ like a brother?

«I thank you for your kindness, Your Grace, it is much appreciated, but it is nothing a good night of rest won’t cure. Now, if you’ll excuse me…» she bowed taking her leave the king tried to reason with her that he should accompany her to her tent but to her utmost relief Art Snow who had come searching for her offered his arm to her and she told him she had already her escort.

She gripped the leather of the jerkin Art wore as if her life depended on it as she tried hard not to cry. Her sworn shield rested his hand atop of hers and supported her the best he could as he accompanied her to her tent. It was not small feat for she felt as if her legs may give out any moment now. 

They entered the tent, nor her uncle and nor her sisters were inside so Art lead her to her cot and made her sit as he poured her a cup of water and offered it to her. She drank it in one go, before closing her eyes and exhaling. She felt herself tremble overwhelmed by all the emotion of the day. She let herself unbraid her hair letting them fall on her shoulders as she was relaxed by the well known motions.

When she felt herself strong enough to talk she opened her eyes and fixed them on her sworn shield «You made an oath, you said.» she told him. He stilled, brought his hands behind his back and faced her straight on.

«I did princess. I swore to keep your counsel and shield your back and give my life for yours. -- he admitted -- I sworn it by the Old Gods and the New.»

«Very well, I suppose there shall be some things I must swore myself. -- she told him -- from what I remember of the institute of the sworn shield I should to make my own oath, but I was but a newborn not even able to hold my eyes open for more than some brief moments, so I understand if you have been remiss in some of your duties…»

«My princess I never remissed not even one of my duties to you!» he protested his hand unclasping from behind his back as he fell to his knees before her. She eyed him longley and silently before replying.

«And I suppose you don’t consider a remission of your duties not letting me no that my own  _ brother _ was in the same camp I am held prisoner by the  _ murderer _ of our father?»

He slowly got to his feet looking as if she had punched him in the gut «How did you find out?» he asked monotone.

«Well one day I was bound to see the remarkable resemblance between our eyes and his most Targaryen looks.» she told him sticking her chin up «Does my Uncle knows?» she demanded to know. His silence was enough of an answer.

«You knew he was  _ here _ , you knew how much danger he’s in and still you didn’t free him, didn’t let him escape?» she demanded «He is the other child of your best friend or have you forgotten that detail?»

«And he is my  _ king _ » he snapped making her shut up with but a glance as he continued «He is the rightful heir to the Iron throne and he has ever intention to sit on his ancestors throne as he should have been all this time.»

«Much the more worrisome! -- she exclaimed -- my brother means to take back a realm won from our father and you still have let him rot like a prisoner instead that free him!»

«We couldn’t free him in Winterfell, people might suspect something if we did. We have a plan already discussed with his Grace.» Art explained «A plane well thought that will ensure the safety of all involved.» he assured her.

«Well, why haven’t you put it into motion yet? If I hadn’t been there today king Robert would have  _ killed him with his bare hands _ ! All because he was foolishly brave enough to try and stop him from harassing me.»

«We had some things to do before setting it into motion, princess. The king needs a good cover to make his escape and we needed to prepare some things. Your uncle has declared for him and will be ready when it’s time for him to retake his throne.»

Joan nodded «Have you all you need, now? Because we need to move stealthy and fast for I don’t believe he will survive long if this keeps up.»

Art nodded his head «It will be put in motion fast, my princess. We cannot wait anymore and…» that was when she heard someone shriek, a shriek she recognized well for it was Sansa’s.

She snapped up from her cot, launching herself out of the tent as she tried to understand what was happening. Sansa was crying her eyes out and she was circled by a group of people Joan didn’t recognized what she did recognized however was her direwolf standing her paws drawn apart, snarling and hissing at anyone coming closer as man with steele circled her and whom she was protecting. 

«Ghost! To me!» cried Sansa, desperately. Joan set an hand on her shoulder and when her blue eyes snapped in on hers she smiled a tearful smile as she saw her coming to the rescue. At the center of the circle stood Joffrey Baratheon his blade drawn as he seemed to shiver at seeing her direwolf snarling at him a certain memory of Nymeria fresh in his mind. 

She tried to understand who Ghost was protecting and finally, after having shoved to Lannister’s guards she could see who it was. And it was her brother again beaten bloody with a deep gash on his brow and blood coming out of it and into his clothes.

«What is happening here? -- she demanded to know making her presence known -- prince Joffrey what are you doing drawing steel on  _ my  _ own?» she knew how dangerous were her words but anyone would have guessed she was talking about Ghost so she said them anyway.

«How dare you talk to the crown prince of the realm,  _ bastard _ !» the Hound said, his offence but a bucket of ice on her, only making her more angered.

«What,  _ Clegane _ ? -- her brother hissed from where he was on his knees -- afraid the  _ woman _ could outsmart your sucker prince?» 

Joan rolled her eyes thankful nonetheless for his support even if  _ she  _ again, today, was coming to his rescue. 

«You shut up, you shit! -- the prince cried out -- you are nothing but a  _ fraud _ and a  _ false _ !»

«Hard words for a prince who is mighty and strong -- Joan pointed out -- so mighty and so strong he has to take his frustration out on a bound man unable to defend himself. But after all you have not even held your own with a little girl like my sister, you couldn’t survive but a couple of minutes with him.»

Prince Joffrey stalked down to her, but she stood her ground.  _ She was the blood of the wolf _ she reminded herself  _ and the blood of the dragon _ and no little scared lion could terrorize her. The slap resounded in the clearing as everyone present held their breath to see how this would end. 

She snapped her eyes on him, ignoring the sting in her cheek, fixing him with a glare that made him stagger a couple of steps as she advanced and nothing did to retain her, Sansa’s hand on her arm. She could feel Ghost at her side reeling for her to give the order to tear to pieces the little excuse of a man who had tried to hurt Nymeria’s human and had succeeded in harming her.

«You have done it, now!» her brother’s voice broke the spell that seemed to have taken hold of her as he launched himself as strong as he could on prince Joffrey only to be held back by the cord around his neck and bound to the pole.

The strength of the cord brought him back and started to slowly choke him as his face grew purple in the face and to Joan it was as clear as if it was just happening another man, just as young, strangling himself to try to save someone he cared for.

Without saying anything she circled prince Joffrey and crunched by her brother’s side «Give me a dagger!» she snarled watching his face become slightly more bluish for the choke of the cord. When none obeyed she repeated with more authority a moment after that Art crunched at her side shaking his head and cut off the knot that threatened to kill Egg.

Joffrey laughed «Look… the bastard and the sissy. It is true then, the Gods make them and then pair them.» Joan got to her feet ready to bounce on him as he kept laughing his ass off, but his laugh was soon broke as she found herself wrapped in Art arm as he maneuvered her behind him and fixed the prince with a glare as his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

«What’s happening here!?» boasted the voice of the King as the people dispersed to make way for the fat man, her uncle was at his side with Arya with him and she looked as Sansa launched herself in his embrace. 

The King fixed his eyes on his son demanding to know what was happening once again and the boy started mumbling so the King roared to him to talk how he was supposed to.

«The bastard has dared to contrary me, father!» the boy cried «I was but carrying your justice out and she and her beast intervened none of us is safe as long as those beasts draw breath!»

Her uncle’s eyes snapped on hers as did the King’s as he took notice of the purple swelling of her cheek, with a few steps he was before her cradling her face and titling it so that he may inspect the bruising cheek.

«What happened, my lady?» he asked, this time softer and Joan knew she had to play this well to not blow the cover they had put in place as tears pooled in her eyes.

«She’s no lady, Father!» cried Joff, indignant and she sobbed loudly still as the man roared to his son to  _ shut the fuck up! _ , as he tried to sooth her by patting her head in almost a fatherly manner.

«Talk to me, child?» he prompted her.

«Your Grace knows I had retired to my tent because I didn’t feel very good -- she said between sobs as the man nodded -- I had just served myself a cup of water when I heard Sansa’s distressed cry. I may just be a  _ b-bastard _ , your Grace and mayhaps I do taint anything I touch,  _ but  _ I love my siblings so I ran out to see what could have scared her so…» she sobbed louder as she felt the tension relieve as she let out everything she had felt in those weeks, and she saw from the corner of her eyes everyone hanging their head ashamed.

«You do not  _ taint _ anything,  _ my lady _ \-- the King assured her -- it is just  _ womentalk _ , nothing more. You could not taint anything even if you willed it.» she gave him a teary smile as he asked her what had she seen.

«I saw Sansa, afraid amist people she doesn’t know that weren’t even paying attention to the lady in their charge. -- she told him sobbing quietly this time as if the touch he kept bestowing upon her were any indication that she was soothed by the fat man presence -- She was crying her eyes out, your Grace. And I saw p-prince Joffrey with his blade drained on my  _ pup _ , on my Ghost.»

King Robert watched behind his shoulder as his son proclaimed «The beast is savage and it was protecting our prisoner, I was merely carrying out my duty as prince of the realm…»

«Ghost was defending  _ Sansa _ ! Your Grace, our direwolves are quite perceptive of our feelings, Ghost felt Sansa’s distress and sough to put an end to the display that was scaring her so.» she sobbed «I’m sorry your Grace; but I don’t think  _ justice  _ beating a bound man with no way to defend himself just because we can. That’s not how I was raised, Your Grace. I just… I saw red your Grace, my sister was scared as hell, my direwolf threatened and I snapped, I-I am s-sorry your Grace but I am of wolf-blood and I defend my kin.»

If someone noticed how her eyes, for a fleeting moment, snapped on her brother slaunched on the floor still regaining his breath, no one mentioned it.

King Robert nodded took her hands and kissed them always the most gallant knight «Thank you, my lady, for your fierceness and protectiveness of your own. You teach us that no matter how high the person who gives the order we shall not lose sight of what is right and of our honor.» he praised her. 

«And you are most right, beating a defenceless man is no justice. I shall see that his wounds are treated.» he promised before turning to the astants «None of you did anything and you all shall be ashamed. You most of all,  _ son _ , for you have hindered your name and mine with your idea of justice.» 

He then offered her his hand to take and Joan couldn’t very well refuse «Only this lady, a  _ bastard _ as you call her, has had the honor and the courage to stand up for what right despite she’d be defending the son of the man who has brought tragedy to her own family. You shall all stop referring to her as a bastard from now own she’ll only be addressed as  _ my lady the lady Snow _ and all of you shall take example from her generosity and her courage. Now disperse. Return to your chores.»

They all obeyed and Joan could only spare a glance to her brother who was watching her with the most awed expression she had ever seen that she didn’t see her lord Uncle bow his head slightly «You do us a great honor, Your Grace.» he crooned his voice thick with emotion.

«Your daughter honors herself and her House, Ned. You should be proud. -- he then turned to his son -- you  _ will  _ apologize to the lady for your inconvenient and unacceptable behaviour and shall never again refer to her as a bastard. You will chose a proper apology gift for the lady and shall pay for it from your own purse. Then you shall go as a squire to your grandfather and shall not return until I’ve heard nothing but praise about your behaviour. Are we clear?»

The prince looked murderous but knew better than provoke his father «Very well, go to your mother and tell her what you did, you shall get a good scolding from her too.» his son took his leave with one last murderous glance in their direction.

The king sighted «Sometime I worry for that boy -- he told clearly referring to her uncle -- He has this cruel strike I never had, Ned...I cannot hide it under the guise of overzealous. How do you raise your children in such a remarkable manner?»

«You did well, your Grace. -- her uncle assured -- being away from his mother will benefit my greatly for therein lies the source of the problems, her Grace tamper her children too much, much like every mother but a prince need to understand what is right and wrong and he won’t do it when he is praised for every wrong he does.»

«Seven Hells, Ned where the hell has gone that northerner guard who’s always with your girls, I saw him defending lady Snow from my son, I meant to knight him.»

The notion almost made her barf, ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning being knighted by the murderer of his best friend and the greater danger to his king and princess?  _ That _ would have been a sight.

«I am afraid your grace, that guardsman Snow doesn’t like the crowds much. He may have intervened only to protect the girls as is duty and must have made himself scarce when he saw everything was in control. He wishes for nothing but to protect my girls, he is most loyal to them for Joan found him starved and almost cold to death outside Winterfell gates and dragged his body in the snow and demanded from me he be treated. She saved his life and he is most grateful for it, say he is repaying his debt.»

Joan was astounded by the lie her uncle launched upon, believing they must have rehearsed it many times afraid to have to justify his timidity some way. For her part Sansa was still sobbing and Arya was looking at her quite clear in her eyes that she had sniffed her father’s lie from a mile away.

«Then pass my thanks for his valor to him -- the king said -- now I shall find someone who can treat the prisoner wounds.»

«If his Grace permits -- she asked in a thin voice -- I have some experience in treating wounds for I am more clumsy that I look and bruise easily, I have my own stash of ointment and Maester Luwin taught me all that I needed to know to care for my siblings too shall the need ever arises. I could tend to his wounds in little over some minutes. I don’t much fancy it, but it must be done.»

She knew she was playing with fire here, but she needed to talk with her brother one way or the other, they had to find a way to make him escape and fast too.

«You grown more remarkable the more I talk to you, my lady, for your generousness really does have no bounds but I must insist that you have at least that beast of yours with you at all times and that your most loyal guard to be with you should the need arise.»

«I wouldn’t dream of going alone, your Grace. I shall see to it immediately, if you permit.» she said taking her leave as the king crooned that all of her uncle family, herself included had to have supper with him that night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. What do you think? Too quick? Too easy? Or is it good? Next one we have Dany II (she's the first ruling Khaleesi of history! Yay!) and then Aegon's again. Thank to those who keep up with me and my story, those who comments and leaves kudos and all the silent readers. THANK YOU!
> 
> As always if you want let me know what you think! Hear you soon I hope, wish ya a good week! Bye, bye, Giuls—


	12. Daenerys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys learns something about Jorah and has supper with Oberyn and him, discussing plans about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't know, suppose I should just change the day of update to tuesday since it seems that the world is out to get me on Wednesday >.< 
> 
> By the way, I wanted to thank you all for your kind comments and reviews, they mean a lot, and I was expecting less from this fic, instead you are really warming my heart knowing you like this fic as much as I love writing it. So thank you, and thanks to all those who had read and left kudos!

> _“A strong woman stands up for herself. A stronger woman stands up for everybody else.”_

**12**

**DAENERYS II**

**D** aenerys smiled for the first time in days that morning. A fortnight had passed since she had survived the fire. None of her late husband’s bloorider had had anything to say beside the proclamation that she was  _ blood of their blood. _

Since the Dothraki followed strength that meant that when a Khal was defeated either in battle or in duel the one who had killed him was to be the new Khal of the Khaleesar unless one of the bloodriders decided to defy the winner and battled each-other. 

And yet none of the bloodriders had wanted to battle her, the Unburnt, and so she had become the new Khal, the first ruling Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar. It was quite an accomplishment ser Jorah had told her, since never in their history had the Dothraki had a ruling Khaleesi. But they respected and followed strength and she had shown a great strength when she had survived the fire she had set to the tent having hatched three stone dragons eggs bringing again dragons to the world. 

She had decided to name for the lost men in her life. The yellow one, that Viserys had shown to her expecting her to follow him would be  _ Viserion _ for the brother who had been cruel but had saved her life more time she could care to remember, the green one she had named after the brother she had never knew the famed dragon prince who should have sit on the Iron throne but had been brutally killed by the Usurper, its name was to be  _ Rhaegal _ and for the last one, the black and red one she had chosen another name one that was inspired by that of her late husband,  _ Drogon _ .

Drogon was the one she felt closer to yet, he was the one who had climbed her back to her shoulder when she had exited the fire unscathed. She loved all three of her dragons, of her  _ children  _ but to Drogon she felt a stronger bond than to the other two.

Irri and her others handmaidens had braided her hair back with some bells because despite having not won any victories yet she was the first ruling Khaleesi for she had beaten the previous Khal to the death and it was in itself a victory. She was in an undergown of pale white as she watched the attire they had chosen for her for that day. It was a light blue that was the color of Drogo Khaleesar long before she had become Khaleesi. They had asked if she had wanted to change the colors and she had thought about using her own House colors: black and red, as Drogon. But she had decided that she was to maintain the blue and the white of Drogo khaleesar and to add when needed the black and red of her family.

Her tent lapped as someone entered it, her handmaidens turned but she already knew who it was by the cadence of his steps. She turned around with a smile on her face «Jorah the Andal, welcome. -- she told him -- to what I owe this quite early visit?» she asked as the dragons grew restless. They quite liked Jorah and that made her believe he would be true and loyal to her. 

She smiled down at her children before making a gesture to dismiss her handmaidens and for Jorah to advance. The knight moved slowly but with purpose as he came to stand before her and she let her children out of their wooden cage as they started to fly around the tent and Drogon came to stay at the table, his little head resting against her arm crossed on the wooden material before herself.

He looked down and Daenerys furrowed her brows «What hails you, my friend? -- she asked -- you seem rather preoccupied..»

The man fell on his knees before her, his head bowed slightly almost hung in shame «I deserve not your forgiveness,  _ Khaleesi _ , and yet here I stand nonetheless asking for it.»

She almost smiled, completely touched by how honorable he was indeed «I am sure whatever you have done to seek forgiveness is not as grave as you think. Please, speak and I shall see you forgiven.»

He shook his head «I’ve done something terrible,  _ Khaleesi _ . When I first came at your wedding I wasn’t there to pay my respects as I had made you think.» he told her truthfully. 

Daenerys’s heart almost stopped «Look at me in the eye, ser.» she demanded and so he did and she saw his eyes were full of tears that threatened to fall off his cheeks. 

«I did not lie,  _ Khaleesi _ , I have been exiled, but Robert Baratheon offered me my pardon if I were to spy on the last of the dragons for him. -- a this she suddenly stilled and her dragons screeched suddenly quite aware of their mother awareness -- And I did. I told him that you had been sold off to a Dothraki warlord at the edge of the world and that Viserys intended to invade Westeros with the army provided by his good-brother Khal Drogo.»

She snapped up suddenly aware that she had to put as much distance as possible between herself and the traitorous spy. «Did you tell them so they could kill us?» she choked on her own words suddenly not feeling so strong anymore. 

«I didn’t know you,  _ Khaleesi _ , and I had already seen what type of king Viserys would have been, I know he was your brother and that you loved him, but he would have made a terrible king.»

She could not questione that affirmation, Viserys had been a cruel man and for good reason he was mad too, but he had been her only kin for as long as she remembered and she loved him dearly.

«And you… King Robert couldn’t have touched you not even wanting to protected as you were by the Khaleesar. So… it didn’t feel like a betrayal in the beginning» he told her tears now streaming down his cheeks as he looked at her with what felt like extreme sorrow in his eyes.

She started marching up and down the small tent her children growing as restless as she. 

«But after little time with you,  _ Khaleesi _ , I started to see what kind of ruler  _ you  _ would be, and I told myself you were the type of queen I would follow to edge of the world and back to win you back that bloody throne.» he told her and she could detain no lies in his speech «So I gave Varys’ little birds false information about your whereabouts to make sure you would be safe.»

«So you lied to me. -- she told him sternly -- and what do you wish to obtain by coming clean now? You’ve betrayed my trust. You sold information about me to the Usurper and the murderer of my brother and to what get yourself a pardon that would mean  _ shit  _ to those you care about?!» she demanded and she could feel her eyes pouring with tears as she looked at the man she had come to consider as her loyalest confidante and protector.

«I care not for my life, _ Khaleesi _ , if it’s not spent by your side protecting you -- she observed him and saw how truthful his eyes were and saw how Drogon titled his head observing him not scared of the man in the slightest -- I have come clean of my crimes to you begging for your forgiveness I swear to you,  _ Khaleesi _ , either kill me now or let me serve you. And I will serve you like no man has ever served his Queen and I shall do so until the Gods demands my last breath.» he swore and she could feel how serious he was about it.

She went to him, crunched down in the sand before him and cupped his face in her hands feeling the roughness of his stubble on his chin and cheeks. She looked at him deep in the eyes.

«You will never betray me again -- she told him forcefully -- or, make no mistake me and my dragons will carry out justice for your betrayal.»

«If I ever were to betray you again,  _ Khaleesi _ , I’d rather being burned alive.» he swore so she nodded letting go of his face and raising to her feet.

«Very well, Jorah the Andal, you have my pardon. -- she told him -- and I will hold your oath on you until the day I shall free you or you die.» she promised. 

The man nodded before unsheathing his sword and lie it at her feet « _ Khaleesi _ I offer my services, I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if needed be. This I swear by the Old Gods and the New.» He vowed. She had already heard that type of oath, Viserys had tried to educate her the better he could about westerosi culture; he had always repeated to her that she was a princess and that one day many a knight would offer their swords for her willing to fight for her honor. 

Her brother had taught her the words she was to say to accept them in her services so she nodded «And I swear you and yours shall always have a place at my hearth and meat at my table, and I vow to ask no service of you that may bring you dishonor. This I vow by the Old Gods and the New. Arise ser Jorah, sworn shield of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and  _ Khaleesi  _ of the Great Khaleesar.»

The man rose to his feet and sheathed his sword nodding «You are most generous, my  _ Khaleesi _ and I shall see that no harm will come to you. You have my sword, now and always.»

«Now and always.» she echoed nodding «You may go, Ser Jorah.-- she dismissed him -- for I shall prepare myself for the day.» the knight nodded and made to leave the tent.

«Oh, and ser Jorah. -- she called back, he turned around waiting -- what made you change your mind? Was it the fact that I was some helpless babe at the mercy of men stronger than her? Did you want someone to protect so bad?»

«I don’t think anyone would have ever defined you as helpless,  _ Khaleesi _ . It was your heart. You did not deem what I had done as just and right or a thing a little count as your brother, but you believed I could atone from my mistakes and promised to be my  _ family _ ever was mine to not accept me back. I’ve seen the way you fight for your family,  _ Khaleesi _ , and I knew that moment that I’d be honored and would have done anything to deserve such an honor.»

She smiled before replying «Thank you Ser, you may go.» so Jorah turned around and left her tent, but a moment after her handmaidens were again by her side.

«What did Jorah the Andal want, Khaleesi?» Irri questioned as she set doing her hair while the others helped her dress. Daenerys smiled a full smile as the dragons happily circled above her flapping their little wings.

«He had some things to confess -- she told them quietly -- he seeked my pardon and his now my very own protector.» 

«But he is the counsellor of the Khaleesi -- Irri protested -- he may not be her protector that only a Khal is.»

She snapped her violet eyes to her handmaiden «There is no Khal in this Khaleesar, Irri or have you forgotten?» she demanded as the handmaiden looked down at her feet «And I am a princess of the Seven Kingdoms too, and princesses and Khaleesi alike if so they wish can have their own protector.  _ Understood _ ?» she demanded in Dothraki. Drogon at her side screeched as if to reinforce her demand.

All of her handmaidens nodded as they returned to their chores and Daenerys thoughts went to her old home, the only place that had ever felt like home, the big house with the red door and the lemon tree outside her window and found that despite feeling fond of it she’d much rather find a new home perhaps with her nephew by her side. The thought of the prince that was her nephew soon to be king made her smile almost beam as she thought of what home she could find with her kin a kin she had believed lost forever and now returned to her. 

If they were to take back the Iron throne they needed and army, she had the Dothraki but they had never crossed the Narrow Sea believing the sea-water to be poisonous but for her and her dragons they may very well do. And he had the might of Dorne behind him with three dragons at their disposal no matter how little their forces they could bend Westeros again as Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters had done. She watched her children and noted that strangely Drogon seemed to alway stay alone by her side while the other two often played together, followed each-other and mock fought in the air and she had noted how the yellow one she had named for Viserys was often see sweetly rubbing its little head under the one of the green one, almost as if caressing each-other with much affection.

___________________________________________________________________________

«So, Khaleesi when it is that you wish to reunite with our nephew?» prince Oberyn questioned that night at supper, Daenerys had invited him and ser Jorah with one simple purpose.

«As soon as possible, prince Oberyn I assure you. -- she told the man smiling -- but you must understand that my people come first to me. And if they are to follow me across the Narrow Sea we must bring more force with us.» she told him.

The dragons that were eating some raw meat as they supped screeched making both man bolt for their sword. She smiled silently pleased by the way people already responded to her children, awestruck and terrified as it should be.

«Would you care to elaborate, Khaleesi?» the moustached man asked her relaxing once she petted Rhaegal who had come to her side with a hand. 

«From what I can see my nephew is still undercover, is he not? -- she didn’t let the man interrupt -- That makes me assume he still has not enough manpower to conquer Westeros. Yes he may have Dorne behind him but that’s it, perhaps an handful of small Houses form the continent but that’s it, isn’t it?» 

The man silence was enough of an answer, so she turned around back to her dragons and commanded with a slight smile « _ Sovates _ » they responded her command with intelligent yes before setting off to fly around the tent.

«Now -- she said, turning back to her westerosi guest -- we do have three dragons to our disposal, but they are still quite little not at all ready to take over Westeros. In the meantime we could assemble other forces, loyal forces more loyal than those of the lords of Westeros. We don’t need to have as much manpower as the Usurper does, but we may as well come prepared.» 

She turned to her sworn shield «Tell me, ser Jorah, where shall we find such a force?» 

The knight clasped and unclasped his hands before replying «I heard that the Master of Astapor train one of the most loyal and well-trained army of all of Essos, the Unsullied. They are but babes at their mothers’ breast when they are taken to begin the training, they are trained to follow their master to the death and shall never betray him or her.»

«That sounds intriguing -- she told him with a smile -- I think we shall go to Astapor to get ourselves the Unsullied.»

«Khaleesi there is a thing thought -- the knight told her -- the Unsullied are  _ slaves _ that’s way they will never betray their master.»

«The world is not a kind place, ser. -- she replied -- I may not like the fact that they are slaves but they will be treated kindly and justly and for that they will follow us.»

Ser Jorah nodded his head returning to his supper and she turned again to her good-brother with a kind smile on her face «What do you think of that, prince Oberyn?»

«I think that my daughters shall like you very much, Khaleesi. They  _ do  _ respect strength when they see it. -- he told her with a smile -- and intelligence too. If you had been a man you would have conquered the world.»

«I am no man, prince Oberyn. But I do not need to be a man to conquer what is ours.» she told him «I am a woman and that shall be more than enough. Now if we all are of accord I think we shall leave for Astapor come morning. Prince Oberyn I’d quite like for you to ride with us if you have no hurry to return to Sunspear I shall have need of you yet.»

«Of course, Khaleesi, it’d be my honor to ride with you.»

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is Dany II, I promise she's still Mhysa, just I think I like her ponder better her choices and dance more close to the edge ;) 
> 
> But I can assure you one of her many titles will still be Mhysa :) Let me know what you think and hope to hear you soon! Until next week (tuesday or wednesday, I suppose we shall see >.<) bye, bye Giuls —


	13. Egg III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon talks with Joan and ser Barristan.
> 
> May be a little on the short side, bear with me here, it is a bit of a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you? So for two weeks up until the last week Wednesdays were the impossible days, it strikes just typical that this week in which I decide to update on Tuesday, tuesday I find myself with so many delightful things to do that I almost forget to update.
> 
> But here it is! It is a bit on the short side (sorry >•<) but I hope you'll like it anyway.

> _you always gain by giving love. - Reese Witherspoon_

**12**

**EGG III**

**H** is sister strode in the clearing when it was almost night with her white beast, he should really start to refer to it with its name since it had saved him a good beating, and flanked at the side by sir Arthur. She stopped shortly from him and ordered him to stand guard loud enough that anyone who thought they could eavesdrop knew better. 

She then advanced to him seated herself on her heels and rested her bowl of water by her side and slapped him soundly on the not bruised cheek. «Ohi!» he exclaimed surprised. She ignored him rolling the sleeves of her dress up to her elbow.

«You are such a prick! -- she bellowed in a whisper -- an idiot prick always provoking those who have your life in their hands and making me worry. You loathsome little...argh!» her frustration made him smile for it meant she cared about him as much as he had come to care about her. 

«And now you smile. Sometimes I swear I want to throttle you. You are so stupid.» she told him as tears pooled in her eyes. He smiled.

«And I love you too,  _ sister _ .» he crooned and her eyes snapped on his, before she exhaled a breath. 

«So  _ you  _ knew. They told you before they told me.» she muttered as she inspected his bruised cheek. She did look quite sad.

«To be fair I wasn’t needed to be told, same as you weren’t. -- he told her -- I just knew you were  _ mine _ » he saw her shiver and he took great pride in it as she rubbed some of the ointment on his bruises making him wince.

«I am sorry. We shouldn’t have let that happened. -- she told him -- we should have freed you before any of this happened. I am sorry I didn’t know before, I know now and I vow I shall find a way to make you escape. I promise.» she sniffed and only then did he realize she was crying. He dried her tears away with his thumb wishing for nothing but to held her close.

« _ Kirimvose _ ,  _ Hāedar _ \-- he told her in High Valyrian -- my very own  _ kirimves _ » she adorably grimaced evidently not fluent in the their mother tongue. 

«What does it mean?» she asked as she watered a cloth and used it to water away the blood from the gash he had upon his left brow. «I know it’s High Valyrian, I don’t know what it means thought.»

«It is High Valyrian, the language of our ancestors. -- he told her -- I shall teach it to you. Then you’ll know what I said to you today. Just always remember you are my very own  _ kirimves _ .»

«You are a spoilsport, I wanted to know.» she jested as she then inspected the wound «It is not too deep, you’ll not need stitches fortunately.» she told him with a watery smile and Egg could do nothing to stop himself from tucking one strand of her ebony hair behind her ear as she silently worked to treat his wounds.

She worked tirelessly to clean his wound and treat it as ser Arthur stood watch with that mighty beast of hers.

«I suppose I shall thank your direwolf too,  _ Hāedar.  _ For she stood up for me quite immediately, as soon as she saw I was being beaten bloody she set herself between them and me and snarled at that fraud prince.» 

His sister merely shrugged «I had told her to protect you as if you were one of our own back in Winterfell -- she admitted -- even though I didn’t know how much true my words sung.» 

The notion that his little sister, his  _ kirimves  _ had already set herself to protect him like one of her own even before she knew that he was indeed hers made him giddy and happy. It was strange he had lived most of his life in solitude, Jon didn’t like him having many people around as he trained him to become the King his father had wanted him to be. He had only one true friend a street-waif with whom he had played as children and the little girl had died when the city had started to revolt against their rulers and Egg and Jon had had to run away again as to not be found out. 

He had learnt of his aunt and uncle just when, after the greyscale had taken Jon from him, he had set himself to Sunspear hoping his uncles would recognize him as Elia’s son and he could finally have a family. And that had been true. He had met most of his cousins: the Sand Snakes, Trystane and Arianne. It was clear to him that his Uncle Doran wanted him to marry one of his dornish cousins but being half-dornish himself he could not impose that of him especially since it had been found very early that none of his cousin were well-matched with him and in Dorne they believed firmly in the choice of a spouse for only love could bring greatness to the world in form of children.

And yet he had never felt such a strong sense of belonging before the first time he had set eyes on her that day in Winterfell as the King was greeting the Northerner court. It had been clear from the first time they conversed to him that he had never felt such a strong belonging anywhere.

«There, all set. -- she told him while she let the cloth drop in the bowl of water she had used to clean his wound -- stay ready, we may find a way to make you escape quite  _ soon _ .» she told him purposefully. And he nodded asking himself  _ why _ she never used the plural certainly she may know she was coming with him. 

«It’s time to go, princess. It is not wise to make the Queen wait.» ser Arthur told her, resting an hand on her shoulder as if to remind her of his duty.

Egg knew consciously that she had to sup with the king and his family since when the invite had been forwarded he had been there still, it didn’t set well with him that she had to stay in the clutches of the man who had killed their father more than she already had been. She sighted and nodded preparing to get to her feet as she dusted off her gown.

« _ Visenya _ .» he called her back in a whisper as she turned around, her eyes widened and she looked around making sure none had heard when she was sure none had she turned again to him an eyebrow arched as in questioningly way.

«You look lovely in that dress.» he told her. He had not noticed it before, but she was clad in an iron grey with white pearls all scattered around her chest and she had let her hair down looking everything like a princess from a dream. He saw her cheeks tinting in pink and smiled. 

«Thank you,  _ Egg _ .» it hadn’t escape his notice she had never called him brother as if she hadn’t quite accepted that he was in reality her brother or as if she couldn’t quite reconcile how he was with her with him being her brother.

Egg was no fool, he had had girls in his life even if never long enough to properly get attached, but he knew the signs. He wasn’t lying his charm down hard but it was clear by her reaction that perhaps his sister had started to think of him differently than how usually one think of a brother. And yet they were Targaryens they did not answer the normal man call, his own father had been the children born of a brother and a sister and to him the fact that she was her sister only made her more perfect than the lovely little thing he had set eyes upon as he had arrived in Winterfell.

But he knew that given time even she who had not be raised as a Targaryen would let herself go to flown of emotions and let the last remnants of the past die as she arose as a princess of the Targaryen dynasty. He though as he watched her going away, leaving to go sup with a man who was twice her age and saw in her nothing but her dead mother.

How he had touched her in the clearing… Egg had barely contained himself before snapping that no stag would ever touch the maid dragon who belonged to her brother. She was his sister and no man could touch her with such an intimity save for the man who had raised her as a daughter and him himself.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that had not seen the man approach him. He wore the kingsguard armor and was looking at him throughout heavy-lidded eyes.

«May I help you, Ser?» he acknowledged as the man came closer still. He was searching his face as if to found traces of something Egg didn’t know what.

«It  _ is  _ really  _ you _ . -- he told in lieu of an answer as he crunched in the dirty ground observing him -- you are truly prince Rhaegar’s son.»

«That I am» he said, no longer about to deny it since the whole of the camp knew of it now after the Usurper declaration «To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?» 

«You may not remember me, for you were but a baby -- the old man told him -- but I was often tasked with guarding you and your sister the princess Rhaenys. I am ser Barristan Selmy.»

«Oh yes, ser Barristan the Bold. Jon Connington told me all about the way you fought with my father bravely and then bend the knee to the Usurper.» he told him grimly.

«What was I to do? We were told that both you and princess Rhaenys had died in the take of Kings Landing and Rhaegar and Aerys were both dead. None knew nothing of Viserys and Daenerys as they crossed the Narrow Sea.»

«Well, I am alive -- he told him instead -- as is my sister.» 

«That’s not possible, I’ve seen myself the corpse of the princess Rhaenys, I was the one to meake sure she be burned as her ancestors on the beaches of Dragonstone.» he told him furrowing his brows.

«I am not talking of Rhaenys, I am talking of my  _ Hāedar _ . You knew, ser Barristan, you were there when my father wedded the lady Lyanna Stark as his second wife. You knew they loved each other. You don’t really believe my father left behind  _ three  _ of his kingsguard only for his wife. He loved the woman that much is clear to me but he left them there to protect who he believed to be his only heir the child that was growing in his second wife’s womb.»

Ser Barristan looked awestruck so Egg continued «A baby was born of their union, another legitimate member of House Targaryen, my sister Visenya of Houses Stark and Targaryen princess of the Seven Kingdoms.» 

«Is she safe? -- he demanded to know -- why did never anyone knew of her? Varys never told us anything about a baby!»

«That’s because not even Varys knew. -- Egg explained -- for my sister has been carefully hidden from the world under the snow by her uncle. Ned Stark brought her home and raised her as his making everyone believe he had dishonored his own wife to lay with who knows who. But the girl, Joan is the name they use for her now, is my blood. My sister.»   
  


«She’s riding with us South! -- the knight exclaimed -- that’s no good, I have seen parts of Queen Rhaella your own grandmother in her but I had believed it a trick of light but in the royal court they may as well eat her alive.»

«I know, that’s why when I make my escape she’ll come with me. -- he told the old knight -- I can no longer let the Usurper touch her as he does and looks at her as she is his lost love come again when she is my  _ kirimves  _ I’d be damned before I let any of them harm an hair on her precious head.»

«That may be wise, my liege. -- the knight replied -- how may I be of service? I have served under the false king Robert Baratheon for half of my life, but my King I now vow that I shall follow none but you in your quest to retake your rightful place on the Iron throne.» the knight said, kneeling down before him.

And Egg smiled knowing full well how important it was to have loyal counsellor and voted protectors to have success in his conquer of the Iron throne. He nodded.

«Arise, ser Barristan of the Kingsguard. -- he told him solemnly -- I should let you know that another friend of yours is around here protecting my sister. Sir Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard, sworn shield of the princess Visenya Targaryen is here too under the false name of Art Snow a northerner guardsman.»

«I had thought his voice sounded familiar, he is the helmeted man who always follow the princess around.»

«That he is.» he nodded «Now I do believe you shall depart, my friend -- he told him -- for it may attire attention you standing so close to me hours before I am meant to escape.»

Ser Barristan nodded «I will convene with sir Arthur to help you escape undercover.» he vowed as he turned and left and Egg nodded knowing full well that they had to plan thoroughly if they wished to make a good escape that bought them enough time to find the nearest port and sail to Dorne.

Egg could already see the dream forming in his head. Before tonight it had felt like a distant dream almost impalpable and yet now it was clearer than the sky. He saw himself sat on the Iron throne, Visenya as his queen sat at his side with his aunt Daenerys and uncle Viserys sat at the place of honour as the dragons once again sat in the their seat in Kings Landing. Visenya looked a vision clad in their family colors, red and black, her long ebony hair shining in the light left unbraided a crown of blue roses and dragons on her head, her face shining with mirth and gentleness. They’d call her Visenya the Gentle or something like that and they’d be happy. He could hardly wait.

* * *

**Haēdar** means little sister

**kirimvose **means thank you

**Nuña kirimves **means my joy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! What do you think?
> 
> I wanted to thank all you who have read, reviewed and left kudos on this story, I didn't expect so much and really on the other site (the Italian one)I am not getting such a great feedback. So, since I firmly believe in being grateful and being vocal about it, here it is:
> 
> THANK YOU! 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and reading (over 2500 hits, wwindblowig!) And leaving even just a few words to let me know what you think, I cannot begin to explain how much it means to me. 
> 
> I know many of you are waiting on Oberyn, so I was thinking about asking you if you'd like for me to change the PoV of the chapter n. 15 (two from now) from Daenerys III to Oberyn I. Any way Oberyn I would have been chapter 17 or 18, so I wanted to see what you thought about it. I will foward the same question to the Italian website but I'd like to really know what your preference will be.
> 
> Ok, this way quite the long end of chapter note. Hope to hear from you soon! Until next week, bye bye!Giuls-


	14. Joan IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan make haste on the plane to free her brother and learns something going on in Essos.
> 
> Aegon gets free and the plan is set in motion.
> 
> They reconvene in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! How fare you? I wanted to thank again for all your support with this story it means very much to me. 
> 
> This week update is a bit longer then the last and we'll have some Aegon/Visenya-Joan action and moment, but it is not the great part of the chapter since Aegon in the beginning was still a prisoner.

> _“If you want to do really important things in life and big things in life, you can’t do anything by yourself. And your best teams are your friends and your siblings.” – Deepak Chopra_

**14**

**JOAN IV**

**J** oan felt completely drained. Supper had been a sordid affair. When they had entered the royal tent immediately she had noticed the great absent. Prince Joffrey had been sent to eat with their bannermen so that he could not unsettle the Stark girls.

The King had been most gallant offering her the place of honor at his left despite that being the Queen seat, Queen that had kept sending her cruel glares and Joan believed if the woman could find a knife sharp enough she’d slit her throat.

Her uncle too hadn’t been most pleased by the seating arrangements but he couldn’t very well protest the King’s will when the man had made her a lady despite her assumed bastardy for protecting her brother whom the king didn’t even know he was her brother.

They had supped in an awkward setting with the Queen that kept glaring daggers at her, the king most interested in any of her  _ talents _ and  _ dreams _ as her uncle tried his best not to offend the royal family that for the occasion had been assembled to the far end of the rectangular table with princess Myrcella that bless her soul had tried to converse with both Sansa and Arya. 

Joan had let Ghost roam around the camp, close enough to intervene if anything were to happen. She had never been asked so many question all together nor had been ever praised so much. She felt sick deep in her stomach everytime she thought of how the King had often rested his hand on hers as if his touch wasn’t disgusting enough for her.

Arya and Sansa couldn’t simply shut up about the sup. Sansa was convinced Queen Cersei was the best queen ever so humble and gentle and beautiful while Arya thought the woman was evil and anything but kind since she had wanted Lady’s head for her son stupid stunt.

She sat at her cot and took her brush, it was a gift her siblings had given her for her fourteenth nameday and she loved it very much it was silver and had a little grey wolf engraved in to it. She started brushing her hair as a way to relax herself for she doubted she’d ever fall asleep after the long and eventful day. When she fell asleep that night she dreamt she was flying up in the sky with the stars just out of her reach and she wasn’t afraid of falling for a embrace of fierce gold shining like a sunflower kept her up in the air. 

* * *

Joan had no doubt that she had to ride with the King and her uncle that day. They had made camp just after having crossed the Twins and today it was the day her brother made his escape. She would ask the king if she could ride ahead with them so that she too may go to an hunting with his Grace once. 

The man would not refuse her. This she knew and her uncle presence made her sure that nothing would have happened. Sansa and Arya were, to the latter dismay, to stay with the Queen and the princes and princess. 

The plan had to be a successful one. Joan had herself acquired the berries needed to dye her brother hair again, this time a deep ebony so that he may not be so recognizable. Ser Arthur would create a distraction by the means of Ghost who was to make disarray in the camp, meanwhile ser Barristan, who Joan had only be told late at night that had swore fealty to her brother, was to discreetly free him from his bounds.

He was to ride for a while back to the North than he had to leave the horse and send him ahead in a direction not his own and had to camp around White Harbor.

Once they returned to the camp her uncle feigning worry for his people and his daughter would ask the King if at least her and Arya could ride North to return to their family home accompanied by a small retinue of guardsman loyal to House Stark. The King may protest and if he did Joan was to feign a terror and need to be home so high and convincing that the man would let her or both her and her sister go. 

If everything went as planned Joan and Arya were to set for the North the day after accompanied by sir Arthur and other northerners that had been swore to loyalty to her as Lyanna Stark’s daughter.

Her uncle must have worked quite tiressely for this for the man didn’t even protest the fact that her being Lyanna Stark’s daughter meant she was the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen too. They had come quite early in the tent as she was preparing escorted by sir Arthur and had laid their sword at her feet swearing fealty to her and hers.

Together they would go to White Harbor and reunite with her brother they would later sail to Dorne. Her father had begged her to take Arya with her saying that he and her brother had already decided she’d be fostered in Dorne where she could train like she so much wanted. 

Joan had promptly asked about Sansa and her uncle had assured her that she would not marry the boy, the had already brought his concerns about the boy cruelty to Robert and they had conveneed that the betrothal could wait until the prince had shown himself to be worthy. He would then send Sansa home after a while following her as he renounced his place as the Lord Hand.

She watched herself in the reflecting mirror and she could almost not recognized herself, she stood straighter, her chin held high and her hair braided back from her face with a riding attire that was probably the most beautiful she owned.

She took a deep sight and exited her tent kissing Sansa on the cheek and messing with Arya’s hair she clasped her hand before her and set herself to go to where she knew the king to be almost ready to set to ride ahead. Art was at her side some moment after she had set foot out of her tent telling her that all was set. As she passed her brother she felt his eyes follow her and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed disgruntled and not at all happy surely having heard about having to escape alone now and wait for her to reunite with him later.

«My lady Snow» ser Barristan greeted her bowing slightly when she finally made her way to the king, smiling slightly as if telling her a joke only the two of them were privy to. She smiled at him too looking quite embarrassed to be addressed in such a way.

The king turned around immediately his eyes alight with pleasure as they set on her «My lady what a wonderful surprise what may I do for you in this fine morning.»

She made a show of playing with the ribbons of her dark red cloak as she looked down «I merely wished you and my Lord Father a safe journey and… it hasn’t escaped my notice I’ve been most ungrateful not thanking your Grace immediately for the great honor bestowed upon me by making me a lady.»

She courtisied and she could see the man smiling broadly as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. 

«You honor us with your presence, my lady. May we always be so fortunate to bask in your light.» Joan smiled despite wanting to do anything but and she could see her father looking quite sick too at the display.

«I am most grateful, your Grace. -- she told him -- and I’d like to ask one more thing of you if I may.»

The king laughed out loudly «So, tell me my lady, what can I do for you?» 

«You see, my lord Father always talked much of the way you used to hunt with a hawk on your arm… and I would very much like to see such a hunt with my own eyes if I could..»

Then her uncle intervened «Joan, dear, it is not convenient…»

«Blast convenient, Ned! -- the kind boomed -- if the lady wishes to partake of an hunt with an hawk, Seven Hells!, so she will. Please, my lady, we’ll be honored to enjoy your company at today hunt.»

«Your Grace is most kind.» she bowed again and the king turned to his assigned kingsguard that day, ser Jaime Lannister.

«Find the lady a good horse, ser Jaime. We do not have all the day or the game will be scared away.»

The knight bowed deeply a hand on the pommel of his sword and when the king turned he observed her with almost an awed expression. He did not say anything, but Joan knew he would be watching her very close so she had to play her part well, the part of the bastard that had every intention to win the King’s affections.

«My lady Snow, do you have any kind of preferences about your riding style?» he inquired observing her attentively.

She merely smiled to the Queen’s twin brother «None, ser. I do ride better the northerner way thought. But I have no qualms even with the obtuse way the southern lady ride their mounts.» the knight nodded and dispersed and she was, once again, cornered by ser Barristan that promised her he would make sure her own, meaning her sisters and brother, were well cared for.

She heard the king boast «Your daughter is quite the charmer, my friend, she has already half of my men wrapped around her finger, I tell you. She’s exactly like Lyanna.»

«But she  _ isn’t  _ Lyanna. Robert, surely you understand that.»

«What I do understand is that the Gods are having a good fucking laugh at me now. I ripped the realm apart for your sister, and I would have loved her you know it, to my last dying breath and still I won the kingdom but she was taken from me. Then, almost twenty years after I come to you and who I found the exact same eyes looking back at me, again. I think your daughter actually is my Lyanna come again. I have no ill intention towards her, goodness no. She’s but a child. I just enjoy her presence.» the king justified «She brings light where she goes, exactly like Lyanna did.»

And not for the first time in the recent time she had spent knowing who her mother was did Joan actually wondered if her mother had truly been like that. 

Finally an horse was brought to her and ser Jaime went as far as help her mount the horse before setting for his own and with that off they went and she could only pray to any God listening that they kept her brother safe.

* * *

The hawk hunt she did enjoy. The King loved to boast about everything and anything and he had more than once talked about his Eyre daughter, Mya Stone, saying she wrote to him tiressy and that she was quite the spitfire. 

Joan thought she would have quite enjoyed knowing Mya for she seemed really adorable and sassy and she loved that in a friend.

As they supped the situation seemed to shift for Robert declared «The Targaryen bitch has been married.»

Joan almost spat out her last mouthful knowing he couldn’t be talking about her but feeling nauseous all of sudden.

«Her shit brother married her off to a Dothraki warlord and means to cross the Narrow Sea with the man khaleesar.»

The realization that the man was talking about her aunt and uncle set a stone deep in her stomach as she played with her food.

Her uncle sent her a warning glance «Poor girl, I know the Dothrakis are not the better company for a girl. And they have never crossed the Narrow Sea they think the sea-water as poison. Viserys Targaryen will not cross the Narrow Sea with no Dothraki.» he promised.

«I won’t have peace, Ned. I swear not until I have killed all of them!» the man roared looking almost mad with the need to kill innocent people who had done nothing but be born.

«Well you can’t get your hands on this one, can you?» her uncle challenged him, looking eerily dangerous almost borderline murderous.

«I can’t but I  _ will _ kill the boy, Ned. I know we talked about him not being responsible of his father’s crimes. But I will not rest until I know all of the dragonspawn is gone from this world. A war is brewing Ned. I don’t know where, I don’t know who or when but it will be war.»

Joan had to swallow hard the last mouthful of meat as she tried to distract herself but as she turned her sight around she was met with Jaime Lannister impassive stare and she stilled. The man was purposefully staring at her, not even dissimulating it, as if he was studying he gauging her reaction. But any girl would have been sick hearing of killings and murders.

Later in the afternoon the King cornered her «I apologize, my lady, if talk of the Targaryens has made you unsettled. I know I was not kind about them but you have to understand, my lady, I hate them with passion after what they have done to your family.»

«I understand, your Grace -- she told him weakly -- and yet talk of murder do not sit well with me. I know you believe it justice, but I cannot bring myself to see it that way. Do you believe my aunt Lyanna would have wanted this? All this blood spent in her name?»she wondered out loud looking ahead.

«I think your aunt would have wanted justice but not blood spent unnecessary, but you must understand if they come for my throne… they are threat to the peace the realm has known for seventeen years. As protector of the realm I cannot let it happen.»

She sighed «I suppose you are right, your Grace. I am not used to this type of thinking but I can see how you’d be worried about it.» she compromised. 

The king to try to have her smile again proposed to her of commanding the hawk and surprisingly the magnificent bird to a liking at her almost immediately and obeyed her every command to her surprise even if she had always had a good hand with the animals. She smiled but it never reached her eyes as she patiently waited to return to the camp.

In the mid afternoon a page arrived from camp all disgruntled and red faced as he knelt down to the king and reported the news of the prisoner’s escape. Joan had to force herself not to exhaled a sigh of relief as the King’s eyes hardened and he called for his horse immediately. She and her uncle made haste to follow him as they launched the horse in ran and as she thanked any God listening, asking for them to keep him safe for a little bit still.

The camp was in complete disarray, everyone was searching for the prisoner and Art Snow was consoling both her sisters as they cried their eyes out, both actually terrified as the Queen shrieked orders to the right and to the left. 

Everyone stilled as soon as they saw the king, she jumped off her horse immediately launching herself on the dirty grass to embrace both her sisters who kept weeping in her shoulders. She saw Ghost not much far with her white fur completely clean and her red eyes staring at her intelligently.

«What happened! How did the prisoner escape?» the king demanded of anyone who would dare to actually reply.

It was the Queen that talked first. She was crunched on the ground with her son’s hand in both of hers as she demanded the head of the prisoner.

«I do not know how he escaped, my lord husband. -- she told him coldly -- but I know he shall not have his head on his shoulders for much yet. He has assaulted our son from behind!, the coward and punched him and bloody beated him. If you had let our son carry out the King’s justice like he wanted none of this would have happened, instead you were to busy with tha bastard lady of yours to do your kingly duty!»

«Quiet, woman! -- the king snapped his eyes bloodshot -- you shall not refer in such a manner to the lady Snow ever again, am I clear?»

The Queen bit her lip and nodded but she looked nothing short of murderous. So to what Joan could understand her brother had been freed and instead of run away immediately he had lost time to punch Joffrey around. Not that the priss didn’t deserve it, but it was not worth his life. 

Sansa though whispered in her ear «He did it for you, the prisoner. He told Joffrey that next time he thought of raise his hands to a woman would be the last thing he ever did.» she looked in her sister’s blue eyes and she was something she had wished to never see in her eyes.

She was resigned and she seemed to know that no prince should ever smack a woman no matter her station. She had understood how cruel and evil Joffrey could be and Joan doubted she still called him her own golden prince.

She turned still on the ground and watched as the king sent all of his men to find her brother as he run away and again she hoped he could survive this; but the King too seemed set to join the search. 

«Father, please -- she pleaded -- this is too much, we have to return home.» she saw the king’s head snap in her direction.

«Look at us, Father. -- she said -- all we have done since departing from Winterfell has been cry and be afraid. We should never have left.» she pleaded «And now a prisoner has escaped and… of father I just want to feel  _ safe _ again.»

Her uncle strode to them and embraced them all close as Arya too begged to be let go home, Sansa only wept surely torn from join the southern court and returning home where she would have been safe.

When her uncle let them go she saw the king head bowed «My lady, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel safe here with us, again.»

«Apologies your Grace, but I don’t think our place is by you. -- she looked at the queen -- we… I, I should return to Winterfell your Grace, your court is not place for someone like me. And home… home is the safest I can feel now.»

«Ned…» he king tried.

«No, Robert, your Grace. My daughters peace of mind is more important to me that any pin you may honor me with. -- he told the man -- No wolf fares well south. I will come with you because so I swore, Robert, but my daughters… only misfortune has befallen my family since you set foot in the North» 

King Robert bowed his head unable to say anything so her uncle continued «I won’t subject my daughters to this any longer. Sansa is still Joffrey betrothed and as such she will remain with me, but Arya and Joan shall return to Winterfell where their brother Robb will take good care of them. And my decision is final.»

«I understand Ned, truly I do. -- he turned and mounted again on his horse -- I shall not rest until the boy has not be found and brought to justice so that your daughters may feel better about him not being around as they return home.»

The moment the king left she felt Sansa’s hand squeezing her own, she had tears in her eyes while Arya seemed almost disbelieving they would return home. Nor that they would, but Joan had faith that knowing she was to sail to the land of Nymeria her childhood hero would make her happier still.

She looked up to Art and he nodded so as far as they had no new of her brother have been found they had some hope yet.

The king came to their tent, late at night asking if he could talk to her. Her uncle told her she was not obliged, but Joan felt as thought she needed to talk to the man even if just to make sure he wouldn’t forbade them to leave the next morning.

The man had with a handful of wild flowers and he offered them to her with a bashful look about him, she accepted them graciously knowing she was supposed to be seen with them in her hair come morning to assure the man that she bore him no ill will, despite her not wanting to have nothing to do with him since he had killed her father and set in motion a rebellion that had robbed her of her life like it was supposed to be.

«Your Grace I can’t really accept them..» she tried anyway the man took her free hand in his and told her she  _ must  _ accept them as a sign of his affection to her, a pure and unadulterated affection of a man who could had been her father and yet had been robbed of such a possibility.

«I am most thankful, your Grace. They are truly beautiful. -- she said then -- did you find him, the prisoner?»

«I am afraid he has made it so that his traces has been lost. -- he bowed -- my lady I wished I could protect you better. That’s why… I wanted to make ser Barristan accompany you too, at least I will rest better knowing one of the most famed knight of the realm there to protect you and your sister.»

That had been something not even she had dared to hope for, ser Barristan was to return to Kings Landing and be their inside man until it was time to return to the Seven Kingdoms. She did not want the iron throne but it was her brother right and if he wanted it what kind of sister would not support him? If ser Barristan was to come with them, thought, that opened to various possibilities not yet undercovered.

«Your Grace is most generous, we really shouldn’t accept it..»

«I beg of you, my lady. It would please me greatly if he could protect you when I could not.» she could not find the words so she merely nodded.

The man left her with a farewell and a chaste kiss on the forehead before turning around and leaving her with great speed, Joan retired again in her tent, let the flower on the table and cried herself to sleep that night. She dreamed of a woman no older than five and ten with long ebony hair and a crown of winter roses on her head as she listened intently to a man singing as he played the high harp. The man had long flowing silver hair and his violet eyes were set softly on the maiden as he sang. They looked so in love she could not bare to look at them. And then she dreamt again she was flying. This time it was daytime and she enjoyed the rush of the speed of her fly as she felt the wind in her hair.

She woke up in a state of disarray, she looked as if she hadn’t rested in days with dark circles under her eyes and a dull look on her face. She broke her fast with her sisters and her uncle in silence as none wanted to talk even if the needed it desperately. 

When she hugged her sister goodbye Sansa whispered in her ear to please come for her when the time came. She had tears in her eyes and Joan would had gladly taken her with them but she couldn’t. She had put the lilac and yellow flowers in her hair braiding them quite loosely and the king had helped her mount her horse as ser Barristan presented himself before her as their own protectors, promising Ned Stark he’d see his daughters back home and safe.

The Queen had not be present to give them her farewell but Joan was only grateful for it. When she was ready to depart her uncle came at her side, resting a hand on her leg.

«Be careful out there,  _ child _ . -- he told her -- You may not have my name but you are  _ mine _ nonetheless. If you call I shall always answer.» 

She nodded with tears in her eyes «Thank you,  _ Father _ . I am proud to call myself your blood.» she told him and so he turned to Art who was ready to depart just behind her with ser Barristan at his side, Arya had been hoisted behind her and she had embraced her waist almost bouncing with excitement to return home. 

«Take care of my girls.» her uncle told Art, and the man nodded extending his arm for him to take, they shared a shake of hands and then they departed for the North. They did not stop until it was almost night.

Sir Arthur helped her sister dismount and sir Barristan helped her dismount, but a moment after she had touched the grass with her feet did she cards her fingers in her hair taking off the flowers and making them fall to the ground. 

She turned around to sir Arthur «How long until..?» she asked quietly when she felt someone wrap his arms around her waist as she was being turned around and hoisted up her feet hanging. She almost shrieked holding on the shoulder of the guardsman who was so intimately embrace her.

The man was laughing and she furrowed her brows as Arya snapped to her side immediately demanding  _ who the hell  _ he thought he was to take such liberties with her sister. The man laughed again as he set her to the ground still not freeing her from the embrace of his arms as he slid the helmet off his head exposing a milk-pale face, pink rounded lips and bright amethyst eyes, his hair were a dark black but she could recognize him anywhere as could Arya as it seemed for she looked at flabbergasted as she shrieked again and threw herself against him as he held her and spun her around both of them laughing.

«You didn’t believe I was about to go anywhere without you, I hope.» he jested when he sat her down again. She had tears in her eyes.

«You idiot! -- she mock yelled -- You could have been found!»

«Not when I was searching for myself with everybody else.» he told her with a smile before cupping her face and drying some of her tears with his thumbs «I had no intention to leave you with that  _ man  _ a minute more than necessary.» he promised her.

And Joan, for a moment he was all she could see, so she embraced him again this time gentler, less forcefully. He hid his face in the crook of her neck pressing a kiss where her shoulder and neck met as he murmured something in High Valyrian against her skin.

He distanced himself from her again pressing a kiss to her forehead « _ ñuha jehikagon kirimves _ .» he told her as he let go of her.

Arya thought was demanding attention «What the hell does this means? -- she snapped -- Does father knows about all of this! Seven Hells, Joan!»

And Joan could not contain her smile «Arya meet my half- brother Aegon Targaryen.» she presented as her brother did a bow to her sister.

«My lady Arya.»

«Your  _ what _ now? Have you knocked your head?» Arya demanded to know and Joan smiled, she looked around knowing she was with trusted men.

«My name is not Joan Snow, I am not Ned Stark’s daughter. I am the daughter of Lyanna Stark and her husband Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother named me Visenya Targaryen.» it was the first time she said it out loud and it made her feel empowered.

«I’ m sorry what?» 

* * *

_ ñuha jehikagon kirimves =  _ my radiant joy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! As always let me know what you think about it! I love reading all of your comments and words! I wish you a good week ahead of you and see you next tuesday with a new chapter! Bye Giuls—


	15. Oberyn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn and Daenerys talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the short chapter but I had an hectic week and those last few days have been the worst. Anyhow, I wanted to still update something even if little, and since many of you loved Oberyn let's call this chapter a little interlude by Oberyn PoV.

**Oberyn I**

The sun was beating right on their heads. A shadow passed over them, and some of the horses cried out and were frightened, by now they were mostly accustomed to the intrusive presence of the winged creatures, yet not quite as comfortable as one would hope.

The yellow and cream dragon turned in the air emitting an excited cry while the green and gold one followed and ran after him, they seemed like two playmates in all. A larger shadow passed over them, and the red and black dragon, the largest of the three, descended on them in a dive. His horse cried, shaking his mighty head and taking a few steps back.

  
When they had come into the world, awakened by their stone eggs, the dragons had been small, though in all a miniature of the mighty beasts that would be once they grew up. At the time, several moons before then, they had been no bigger than a small cat, but now they were already almost as big as a medium-sized dog, the largest, Drogon, big enough to reach the knee of the woman who had brought them back into the world.

  
The dragon emitted a resounding and vibrant rhombus, and even Silver, the wonderful mare of the Khaleesi, retreated frightened. _A dragon is a predator and a horse will always be afraid of it._

She rose on the neck of the mare, pressing her body against her, caressing her and whispering words of comfort. When she seemed to have calmed down, it was the woman's turn to puff, she threw the reins at her handmaiden and flipped off the horse with a jump.

Her silvery hair swirled with her athletic movements, in stark contrast to the dothraki clothes adhering to her body, enveloping her in an embrace of dark, earthly colors, which might have seemed completely unsuitable for such a delicate creature, were it not for the strength and carat of her bearing. Strong and indomitable, determined, but not un-graceful. 

  
She said something in Dothraki to her handmaids and the whole khaleesar stopped his march. Oberyn watched her by the corner of hia eye as her lilac eyes moved over him.

"Prince Oberyn" she called him "walk with me." 

  
Not about to have it repeated twice he nodded, a walk would have been a welcome distraction. The journey to Astapor was long, they had been travelling for weeks, and the landscape was always the same, harsh and inhospitable.

He dismounted from his horse and politely left the reins to one of the handmaids who had approached him with a low gaze, before bringing his attention back to the Princess. He found her lilac eyes, as bright as two amethysts in the warm sun, already fixed on him. 

  
"Please, Khaleesi." He gestured with one hand, nodding before him, and she smiled and began to lead him away from where the caravan would be waiting.

Drogon, who had not left his mother for a moment, launched a cry of joy, it was peculiar to see a creature already so big and frightening to accept the caresses of the princess. In the stories the princesses were always afraid of the dragons who held them prisoner in their ivory towers. _I am not a princess, Prince Oberyn._ She corrected it. _I am a Khaleesi._

  
"You look deep in thought, Prince Oberyn," she observed as Drogon emitted a puff of smoke from his already sharp-toothed jaws. He wondered how long it would take even before they began to spit fire. 

  
"Only Oberyn, if it please you." 

  
She smiled and tilting her head sideways her long silver curls she left loose with a single braid that crossed them transversely lulled in a slow circular motion.

"Only if you call me Daenerys, at least when we are alone - granted - we are a single family, after all," she commented.

  
He nodded in silence. Drogon again made a hissing-like verse this time, again attracting his mother's attention.

"They're growing very fast," she sighed, "my Dothraki are beginning to fear them."

"Only a madman would not be afraid of fire made flesh," he commented as they continued to walk, "or of the woman behind those flames," he added, "they are wise to be afraid."

  
"I don't want to be feared, _Oberyn_" she whispered looking at the horizon "I want the kingdom, _our_ kingdom to be full of fat men and shallow and cheerful maidens, without any care or fear in the world, aware that their sovereigns will take care of them - she said - I want my people to smile and acclaim us when they sees us passing by."

  
"It's a beautiful dream," he considered, not knowing what else to add, "but the man who desires peace must be wise enough to prepare for battle and blood." 

  
She nodded "The blood of our enemies. I know the words of my family. _Fire and blood"_ the words seemed to take on a whole new meaning, especially with the dragons above them playfully engaging in a mock battle.

  
They remained silent and this allowed Oberyn to observe it more closely. 

When they discovered that the tent was on fire and that inside were both the khal and his wife and Prince Viserys, Oberyn had felt his mouth mixed, his tongue heavy.

It seemed to him that he could only see fire, flames, smoke and ashes. But when the flames had died out and she had appeared, naked, cuddled up on herself, sooty, but otherwise unharmed, he had seemed to be able to breathe again.

Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn, _she was a real dragon._ The fire had not even touched her. And when she got up with those three dragons clinging to her naked body... Oberyn had felt as if he had witnessed an epoch-making event and so it was. Not only was Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn a true dragon, but she was also the Unburnt and the Mother of Dragons. 

  
She has seemed tiny but willful. Strong and decisive. But he would never suspect how much. Nor could he take from his mind the sight of her naked body, athletic and strong, feminine and perfect, white as ivory although stained with soot.

He knew that if Ellaria had been there, she too would have had her head full of lascivious thoughts and desires towards that young woman, indomitable and inevitable, indestructible. What did her skin taste like?, he wondered, perhaps rust like the taste of metal between his lips. What did her hair smell like? Maybe smoke, maybe salt.

  
"Would you tell me about him?" Her voice was picked up by his unchaste thoughts. She watched him with her arms crossed over her chest, leaving part of her flat and candid belly exposed. Her hair danced in the warm wind and her eyes shone "of our nephew. Of Aegon."

  
"Aegon is..." he tried in vain to find a way to describe it "it's much easier to ..."

  
_The septas tried to stop him. Rhaegar was out of his mind. His silver hair was loose and fell on his shoulders framing his distorted face with a grimace of fear and anger. _

  
_"The situation is very simple, septa. - he hissed - you will now let me in and I will see my wife and son."_

  
_"Your highness, a woman's room while she gives birth is no place for a man, not even immediately after birth you have to wait for..." _

  
_But Rhaegar hadn't wanted to hear any reason, he had literally roared something high in Valyrian that even he hadn't understood before taking the septa by the arms and taking her out of the way, opening the doors that would lead to the room of his sister, of his Elia._

  
_Something crawled between his legs, he lowered his eyes and noticed that damn black cat, proud and snobbish, who used to go around the castle all the time. For the birth Rhaegar had moved the whole family to Dragonstone and secretly Oberyn was grateful. His sister loved and respected the prince and although Rheagar had no passion for her, he was fond of her and respected her, that was clear; but his family... they hated Elia and Elia felt terribly pressured to be the princess of the realm in a family that did not appreciate her no matter how much she did._

  
_Where that cat was, Rhaenys would normally be. In fact, his Sunshine appeared in the hallway just a minute later, wearing a yellow dress that complimented her olive skin, her eyes and her dark hair. Though she had favored Elia's colors, she had inherited the features of the Targaryens, she had the same round and defined face, the same heart-shaped lips and sculpted profile. Her dark, silky hair bounced with her footsteps. She approached in silence, she was as quiet as Rhaegar, but otherwise she was like Elia._

  
_She grabbed his hand in her so small and unquestionably warm. "My brother is born." It was not a question and did not want an answer "he will be a good king. Like my father," that wasn't a question either. _

_He clasped his hand around hers._

  
_They finally let him in and he found his sister lying in her bed, pale as never before, obviously exhausted and tired, but with a bright smile on her face. Rhaegar sat next to her while she cradled the child, from the small black and red bassoon one could see a small head with blond-silvered hair. _

  
_"Come brother" Elia smiled "come closer and meet your nephew" _

_Rhaenys jumped on the bed making her mother's hiss in pain and Rhaegar grabbed her from under her armpits with a serene smile on his face. He carried her in his arms, kissing her forehead._

  
_"Look at my little dragon - he crooned - you are no longer alone. You have a little brother who will take care of you and protect you." He promised._

  
_"But father, - Rhaenys designed with a grimace - he's so young. I wanted to play it together."_

  
_Elia smiled "One day, my darling" she promised her "when he grows up, our prince of Dragonstone." She whispered in awe and a smile on his lips when Rhaegar rose to pose a chaste kiss on her lips._

  
_He knew, he saw that their couple lacked the passion typical of two lovers, but at that moment the only thing he could see was a pair of lilac eyes, a little chubby hand stuck in his mouth and all drooled on and short light hair "Oh Elia ..." he whispered unable to express in words what he was feeling. His eyes were full of tears._

  
_The child emitted a gurgling sound and stretched his chubby little hands towards him. "Oh, someone wants to meet Uncle Oberyn - Elia whispered stretching him in his arms and adjusting his head against his elbow - small but he already knows what he wants" she laughed tiredly when his nephew grabbed his moustache with a little hand, pulling hard._

_Even Rhaegar, a person who was always serious, burst into a thunderous laugh full of hope._

  
"This was Aegon for your family - he whispered - for all of us. A shining hope. Where Rhaenys had inherited her mother's happiness, but her father's somberness, Aegon was a constantly cheerful child and... just before it all fell apart, Aegon had turned one. He crawled everywhere, damning Elia with his antics and laughing about it. He was a Dornish, despite having favoured the colors of the Targaryen. He was indisputably Elia's."

  
Daenerys smiled, "You loved her very much," she whispered. "We will bring to justice the murderers who snatched her from this world, who dared to kill Rhaenys," she promised and Oberyn nodded.

  
He then recounted his reaction when he was faced with it, a man grown in the Water Gardens.

  
_Doran was drinking and enjoying the warmth of the sun in the coolness of the Water Gardens while they were talking about Elia. Oberyn hadn't been able to pronounce her name for years without bursting into tears, then Doran had taken him aside asserting that Elia had to be remembered, they couldn't afford to forget the sound of her laughter, the shimmering of good-meant malice in her eyes when she had laid down a joke, the sweet fold of his lips._

  
_Then one of their guards showed up dragging a hooded young man who had sneaked into Sunspear in secret. _

_But when Doran asked him who he was and Oberyn ordered the guard to show the face of the rascal by discovering him from the hood, the boy burst into a loud laugh that had brought him back seventeen years, as if it had not been lost in the air but had bounced on invisible walls that had been strengthened. The eyes of the rascal were lilac and bright full of good-meant malice as were those of Elia when she had completed a particularly funny joke, he wore simple clothes of neutral colors, but his hair - in which the remains of a blue dye were evident - were silver and fell to cover the ears and part of the neck, gathered in a braid embedded on his head. _

_Just below his eyebrow a strange, unmistakable shape was beautifully displayed, and from where he was kneeling slightly forward, a medallion swung from his neck, engraved with a knight riding a dragon with a spear in his hand. _

  
_Unable to do anything else, Doran, who had also recognized the boy, had laboriously pulled himself up and Oberyn had been forced to rush to keep him up, while the boy had worthy them with a bright and sunny grin before saying "Well found uncles, did you miss me?"_

  
"He seems to be quite charming," Daenerys commented smiling, "I'm sure we'll get along very well."

  
At that moment, as silently evoked, the green dragon approached them and let his mother caress him, then he turned his head towards him tilting it to the side and emitting a ringing sound, approaching.

  
"He wants you to caress him," Daenerys explained "he trusts you. He probably feels your Targaryen blood or the fact that you are a friend."

  
"I doubt that if _that _Daenerys Targaryen had had a dragon, Prince Maron would have been pleased or the dragon would like to be petted by him." he commented nervously.

  
"Maybe, but you _also_ carry the blood of Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aegon IV, in your veins. - reminded him - as I told you, we are family. Rhaegal knows it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! Until next week! Bye bye Giuls-☆


	16. Aegon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon is finally free... let's see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since I updated just a small chapter I decided to update today too with the Aegon IV and then update tuesday with Cersei I.
> 
> Hope you like this one as much as I loved writing it.

**Aegon IV**

By the time they finally stopped to camp, it was nightfall. They had ridden continuously throughout the day. As soon as he was released, his first instinct was to find his sister to take her and run away with her from their father's murderer. But, he knew that now he had to be cautious. As much as he longed to kill the Usurper, the man who had snatched from them a happy and serene life, he knew it wasn't that day; it couldn't be that day. Up until that moment he had moved in an often reckless manner, without taking into account the consequences, considering that, moreover, he alone would have to pay for them. Now, he had someone else to think about. His sister was his responsibility now and his first duty as head of the Targaryen House was to make sure that the remaining members - his uncle, his aunt and his sister - were safe and secure.

The commotion caused by Ghost in the far side of the camp had provided the perfect diversion for his escape, ser Barristan had discreetly freed him from the chains that forced him to the wooden pole. Silently he had led him into the distance, but before he was led to safety he had glimpsed with the corner of his eye the fraud prince who had dared slap his sister and his dragon blood had roared, forcing him to avenge the affront suffered by his lady. He had not thought he had only acted. He had attacked him with all the strength he had, had pushed him to the ground and punched him and had told him, that if he ever touched a woman again without her permission the fury of the dragon would fall on him ruthlessly.

No one had given him too much weight until the cry of a frightened child had made him come to his senses. The insipid princess Myrcella had watched the whole scene with her sister's red-haired cousin and was screaming, drawing the attention of her mother and the guards. Aegon had never been so quick to disappear, he had reached the point agreed with ser Barristan and there he had found a dark uniform with a light chain mail with the Stark seal, the light armor of one of the northern guards and a jar of dark blackberry dye that he had applied to his hair making them turn as black as night. Then he took his place alongside Ser Arthur in the midst of the northern guards that Ned Stark had informed of the situation, guards who had sworn their loyalty to his sister with an ancient oath of blood in front of the heart tree of the Godswood. Trusted people.

With them he had watched the return of the king to the camp and when he had seen his sister take off with a leap from the horse in a whirlwind of clothes and skirts, the dark braided hair dancing with her he had to put all his self-control not to reach and embrace her, pick her up on his shoulder, then on the horse and run away. But it would not have been wise and would have caused a burst of anger and rage in the Usurper who seemed to be genuinely attached to Visenya and who would certainly have torn the realm in two, again, if he had imagined in his little stubborn head, that his sister was sharing the same fate as her mother.

Then he had waited, playing the part of the guard engaged in the search for himself well and in the end, when the Sun had risen he had been present to observe the goodbyes of his sister with the family that had protected and accepted her as one of them when he could not. He had watched her silently as she held her red-haired cousin and had read in her eyes the desire to take her with her, but the awareness that she could not dare so much. Then she was mounted on horseback with her younger cousin and Ned Stark had approached proclaiming something that had made his sister cry, and then turn to Ser Arthur asking him - asking both of them since he had also observed Aegon - to take care of his girls. Aegon had nodded with Arthur knowing that the two girls were now his responsibility, Visenya as his sister and Arya Stark as a Targaryen house foster child. 

The procession that had led them away from the camp and back to the King's Road had been impossibly slow and Aegon had waited with his back stiff that every moment the Usurper cried out at betrayal, having discovered who knows how their escape. Instead, fortunately they had soon abandoned the King's Road and continued to ride north.

When they finally stopped, Visenya was the first to descend, unravelling the flowers from her hair and dropping them to the ground in dust. She had not been able to hold her and finally held her in her arms, for the first time since she met her.

"I beg your pardon, what?" said Arya Stark, who was banned and upset.

after his sister had declared herself to be Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife Princess Lyanna Stark. 

"Arya, I tell you the truth - his sister said - I'm not your sister, I'm your cousin. Lyanna was not kidnapped and raped by Rhaegar, as Robert had the whole western continent believe. They loved each other and got married - he heard her voice break from the emotion and laid a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort - and I was born from that union," she explained.

The girl made a grimace taking a step "I don't care who generated you - she proudly proclaimed - you are my sister, as you have always been. Not a half-sister, not a cousin. You are my sister."

He watched his sister smile before the little she-wolf pointed a finger at him. "And you- she threatened - if you are her brother or the legitimate king of the seven kingdoms I don't care, if you make her suffer I'll break your face."

"I would never put our sister in danger, nor would I hurt her, zokla - she promised - she is mine." he turned to see the expression of his sister reading only love and ill-concealed embarrassment. He smiled at her.

"I can't imagine how Robb will react when he knows..." Arya exclaimed. "He'll have one of his proverbial fits or..."

The expression on their faces had to be clear enough because the girl made a grimace "We're not going back to Winterfell" it wasn't a question.

he exchanged a look with Visenya "No, I'm sorry, Arya. As long as King Robert is still in power and sits on that throne, we will never be safe either in the north or in Winterfell. The only solution is to go to Dorne, to Sunspear, where Aegon's uncles will provide us with shelter and protection." she said.

Arya smiled faintly, "You don't have to worry, zokla - he promised - at Sunspear you won't just be guests. Visenya is part of my family and you are to be fostered by House Targaryen. There you'll learn to act like a real lady and wield a weapon if you wish." 

The girl's face opened in a dazzling smile, and then suddenly became sad. "Isn't it that your relatives are going to be mad at her for what happened to your mother?" she asked.

"My mother and my sister were murdered by the Lannisters and the Baratheons - he reminded them - not by the Starks and in any case they are not mad at me who am the portrait of the man who left them to their fate to chase the skirts of another woman without doing things wisely. Visenya is innocent and they will accept her because that's what I decree," he said.

He felt his sister get stiff for a moment at his side and wondered if he hadn't said anything to offend her when she avoided his gaze, moving slightly away from him. 

Arya nodded and seemed satisfied, but did not fail to notice the immediate tension that had arisen, forming a papable embarrassment. 

It was Ser Arthur who ran to their rescue, hit him on the head and Aegon threw a heated look at him, but couldn't help but notice that Visenya had returned to her horse and was struggling to keep herself busy. He implored with head bent.

Ser Barristan sighed, "You knew him better than I did, Arthur - he muttered - was Rhaegar also so obtuse at times?" he asked his friend who nodded his head.

"Elia sometimes didn't know where to bang her head with him. - he commented - and this already when she knew him well enough to know how little delicate he could be." 

"Arthur?" exclaimed Arya surprised. "Like Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning? Whom my father beat in a duel and..."

Ser Arthur slipped his helmet off, his eyes shining violet "Battled and defeated in a duel? Your father would have liked it, little wolf. - commented - no, I didn't kill him just because Princess Lyanna ordered me not to do it and to bring him to her. She was pretty frustrated considering she was going through her labor all by herself in that terrible situation."

Aegon took the opportunity to get closer to his sister who pretended to be busy and avoided his gaze. He sighed.

"What did I say?" he whispered, leaning against her horse and observing her in silence.

"Who ever said that you said anything?" she said spicy, her eyes still escaping his own. Aegon sighed exasperated.

"Please - he prayed - don't be difficult..."

"Don't be difficult!?" she exclaimed, raising her voice by an octave, her eyes like ice suddenly on his face, her lips stretched out in a grimace. He cursed himself for saying something that had infuriated her again: "I apologize, brother, - she hissed in a menacing tone - it appears that not only I am the product of a love-chase-affair that caused the death of your mother and our sister, but I am also difficult!"

He made a grimace. Paraphrased that way it sounded rather offensive, when what he meant was that to the detriment of the mistakes made by their parents in the past, they were innocent and would be treated as such once in Dorne. He didn't want to be offensive.

"That's not what I meant - he tried, but she gave him a shoulder strap as she took the saddle off the horse to lay it on the ground, ignoring him - all right? I didn't mean to be offensive and..."

As she continued to ignore him, he grabbed her by the elbow, forcing her to turn around and face him, and only then did he notice the bitter tears coming down from her eyes. She pulled her arm out of his hold and furiously wiped the tears certainly caused by both his indelicate phrase and all the worries that certainly gripped her. 

He murmured in high valyrian damning himself for be so silly and approached her with her head down. She made all the movements with a fury that could not be ignored while her shoulders were sobbing. He did not want her to think that he held her or her parents responsible in any way for the death of her beloved mother and sister, not least because they were ashes now - a distant memory - and Visenya was there, in flesh and blood, his own blood, his lady and he had caused her suffering just a minute after promising never to cause it to her.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his cheek against her shoulder, she tried to wriggle, but he just squeezed her harder against his chest. 

"Forgive me - he blew against her skin - I was indelicate, again. I didn't want to make you feel guilty."

She stopped wriggling and began to sobbing, "But my mother and our father... - she exhaled with a broken voice from tears - ...they have caused the deaths of thousands of people including your mother and our sister just because they were silly and impulsive and did not behave in a sensible way and ..."

He squeezed her while she kept crying "...do I really deserve to live when so many have died because of them? Their blood stains my hands, whether I want it or not."

"Don't be silly, Visenya - he murmured - you're not guilty of those deaths. The only culprits are our father who made an error of judgment in his behavior and the Usurper who did not know how to accept that Lyanna was our father's. You were not even born, those deaths are on their hands, not on yours."

She nodded faintly. Aegon couldn't tell what his sister was crying about, what their parents were crying about, what their sister was crying about, what they were crying about, what they were crying about, what they were crying about... but she was and hearing her sobbing went through his heart.

He squeezed her, and continued to squeeze her even when a noise alerted them to the arrival of someone unexpected. Ghost growled silently and Aegon turned in front of the newcomer, sword in hand, ser Arthur and ser Barristan did the same, moving Arya behind them - despite her protests - while the other guards put themselves on the defensive. He maneuvered Visenya so that she was on his left side, protected by the sword as he watched the intruder approach their makeshift camp.

"Forgive the intrusion - he stammered evidently frightened - I think I got lost." he added in an uncertain tone "I thought I had followed the King's Road... you know it's a long way from home to the Wall and..."

Aegon rolled his eyes to the sky "Who are you, boy?" he asked, exchanging a look with Visenya who was watching the behavior of Ghost with attention, the she-wolf approached with her white body the newcomer, smelling him, but did not seem threatened, just curious. She did not see a threat in this stranger. Which calmed him down.

"I... I am Samwell Tarly, I come from Hornhill to join the Night's Watch" the boy stammered uncertainly. "My father... did not consider me suitable to rule Hornhill so he... recommended me to take the black."

Visenya made a grimace "Recommended?" she asked about to approach him, he wrapped an arm around her waist more snuggly, clutching her at his side.

"My father... well... my father is... a hard man. He wanted a worthy heir and I wasn't, but my brother, Dickon, was." He felt Visenya's eyes on his face. He puffed.

"Lower your weapons. - ordered and all obeyed without batting an eyelid, he turned to Visenya - I'm telling you, Visenya - murmured - no strays to..."

She put a hand on his chest. "Think about it, Tarly's house on Hornhill - she whispered - hasn't Randyll Tarly fought loyally for our father?" He tried to make a local mind and actually remembered that Jon had always named Randyll Tarly as one of his possible supporters considering how faithfully he had served in Targaryen troops even during the rebellion.

He nodded. She took it as a signal to continue "A first child would be wasted at the Wall. - she all but whispered - instead, a first child of a loyal house in our ranks could be a great ally."

Aegon glanced at the lord who seemed extremely embarrassed and frightened by the presence of Ghost. He made a grimace of disbelief "Forget about his physical appearance - she blurted out annoyed - he might have other talents and..."

"It could be an incentive for Lord Tarly to show loyalty to his legitimate sovereigns. - Aegon nodded, and from the grimace Visenya made it clear that that was not where she wanted to go, but for Aegon it was the smartest thing they could do - don't look at me like that. You're the princess of Summer Hall now, Visenya," he said, "we have to think about these things as well, as much as we may despise them."

She nodded unwillingly, but won over by his argument. Aegon nodded, "Ghost seems to trust him. - he noticed as the she-wolf approached again and tilted its head to the side apparently intrigued by the human - but I warn you, after this no more strays until our arrival in Sunspear, it would be dangerous." 

Visenya smiled weakly and turned to Arthur nodding to her sworn sword that resheathed the sword and turned to the young lord "Lord Samwell Tarly - he declared - you are in front of Aegon of House Targaryen, sixth of his name, rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, protector of the Realm, the Dornish dragon; - the young man's eyes were fleed over his face - and of her highness the princess Visenya of the noble families Targaryen and Stark, princess of Summer Hall.”

The boy stammered something inconsistent before his low eyes he fell to his knees. 

"Get up, Lord Samwell Tarly. - Aegon ordered - your story has softened my sister's golden heart. If you wish, you can join us as our faithful vassal, just as the Tarlys Hornhill have been for centuries."

The boy slowly panting as he clumsily pulled himself up declared "I have no swords, my lord. neither am I a great fighter. But if you wish, my mind is yours," he proclaimed monotonous, a tone that betrayed a certain uncertainty, but that did not seem to betray any kind of lie.

Aegon nodded to Visenya, "Since you convinced me, it will be part of your household, kirimves - he ordered - he will be a permanent member, you choose which role he should play."

Visenya nodded in gratitude and approached the boy, flanking Ghost and extending a hand in her white fur. She smiled at him. 

"I would like, Lord Tarly - she said with a hesitant smile - if you would do me the honor of becoming my personal steward" she commented with a hopeful smile. It was obvious to him that she did not want to insult either the boy or the father by offering him a more subdued position than that of the steward.

The boy seemed, understandably, fascinated by his sister's smile, which made him both smile and clench his fists in silent warning. 

"My services are yours, your highness. - murmured the boy - the honor of being able to be your personal steward is exclusively mine." 

Visenya, the naive soul she was, turned towards him with a dazzling smile, but Aegon did not fail to notice how the cheeks of his sister's new stewart had become redder as he declared his loyalty. Without blinking, he approached her by wrapping an arm around his sister's waist and printing a kiss on her cheek, pressing his lips against her face longer than would be considered appropriate and causing a giggle in Arya who watched the scene fully amused.

But Aegon didn't worry about it by simply crossing the young boy's eyes with boldness and determination so that he would understand that, however naive, charming and kind his sister was, she was his.

The boy seemed to receive the message immediately, as he lowered his dark head and eyes, as it suited a young lord that the king had discovered intent on observing his queen too intensely. 

Visenya had an adorably confused expression on her face that made him smile. He kissed her forehead, "_Ao shall sagon se olvie dōna dāria hen ry_." He promised her.

"I swear that if you're insulting me in a language I don't know, I'll make you regret meeting me," she promised with a fiercely decisive expression that made him laugh.

* * *

_Ao shall sagon se olvie dōna dāria hen ry = _you shall be the sweetest of all the queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. As always I'll be happy to know what you think so do not be shy and leave a comment, it does brighten one day :)


	17. Cersei I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude by Cersei for us all!

**Cersei I**

  
Joff's puff made her teeth grind in a way that was decidedly inappropriate for a lioness of the Rock and for the queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

  
She observed her children. Joffrey had a black and purplish eye and a swollen lip, she knew well that his abdomen was studded with bruises and she herself was livid with anger towards the little coward who had dared to attack Joffrey from behind.

A small voice - which sounded suspiciously like Tyrion - in her head pointed out to her that Jaime would never be caught by surprise even when he was sixteen, and she had to admit, at least to herself, that he was right. But Jaime had been a young lord, handsome, golden and brave, often too reckless for his own good, and he had been the youngest knight to join the king's guard. Joffrey was a prince. He should not even need to raise his sword, he should have ordered others to do so.

Even though her fat, drunken husband had won the throne with a battle hammer in his hands and the blood of the dragon prince slipping from the instrument of death. There had been a time, many years before, when Cersei had fantasized about how she would be queen, marrying the silver prince Targaryen as beautiful as he was polite and wonderful both in tournaments and with the harp. Jaime, who had also been born with her, was a very good fighter, but a very bad poet and could not hold a musical instrument even if his life depended on it. She had been fascinated by the handsome, strong and vigorous man and her father had promised her only the best. And what could be better than the future king?

But Aerys, that madman, had not wanted to say that the dragon was superior in all things to the lion and that it would be degrading for the lineage of the dragon to join that of the lion. In the end fate had proved that Aerys was a madman and Cersei was destined to be queen.

_Oh, you'll be queen for a while_, she clenched her jaw when the memory arose overwhelmingly in her mind, making its way through the memories that she had with difficulty distanced from her conscience, _until another queen, younger and more beautiful than you, comes..._

"That little fool, Sansa does not leave me alone and..." she eclipsed herself from her son's childish complaints, as if not even his shrill voice could distract her.

  
_...to destroy you and rip off everything you have most dearly._

She bit her tongue, forcing herself to return to the present, to forget that muddy and stinky hut and that horrible woman. Maggy the Frog. What she wouldn't have given to strangle her with her own hands.

  
She was naive and silly that day, declaring that if only she had tried, she would have Jaime kill her. She turned as she watched her three children, sitting together in the wagon, their three golden heads each turned to one side - that of Joffrey distorted by anger, that of Myrcella turned to her own embroidery and Tommen, the naive Tommen, busy reading his book - she felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

_Golden shall be their cronws and golden their shrouds._

She clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles became white. 

"Mother? - Joff demanded - are you listening to me or are you fantasizing? The gods only know what fantasy you must have to endure the stench and insults of my father," he remarked, appearing rather satisfied with his witty consideration.

_And when you're drowned in your own tears, the valonqar will close his hands around your white throat..._ she closed her eyes as Tyrion's distorted and monstrous face and come to her mind, his hideously mismatched eyes and mouth stretched out in a satisfied and malignant crease, _and he'll squeeze until death comes_. Her lifeless body on the ground and Tyrion perched above it like the evil demon he was, while laughing... a vision that Cersei had been trying to drive out of her mind for the rest of her life.

  
Afterall, despite her father's evident dislike of her hateful younger brother, she couldn't very well go to her father's solar and demand the little demon's head based solely on the prophecy made by an hag.

  
If Tywin had discovered about it, Cersei would never heard the end of it , especially since their lord father had taught his children to be wary of gurus and false prophets. He had taught them to be wary of anyone other than Lannister.

A teaching that Cersei had learned almost immediately.

"You're always so witty, Joff - she noted in a poisonous voice - how are your wounds?"

Oh, Cersei knew very well that her son was cruel and evil. He wasn't just born that way. He was always a smiling child, who loved to be sung to him. She often wondered if his cruelty was a product of what she and Jaime had done. On the other hand, half of the Targaryen had gone mad and at least three quarters of them had danced dangerously on the line between greatness and madness.

"I'm fine. - he was offended, puffing his chest out - if that coward hadn't attacked me from behind he would never have caught me off guard and..."

In the light of what had happened Cersei was stubbornly demanded that Joffrey was not sent to the Rock by his father, but Robert had been unamovable, once they arrived at the King's Landing the boy should soon leave, he had allowed him to attend the banquet and the tournament that would be held in honor of the new Hand of the King before leaving.

"Of course. - she softly nodded - he was such a coward," she commented.

"Joff couldn't even stand his own with Arya who is the youngest of the Starks sisters -- Myrcella said spurned by an sudden impetous of courage that Cersei was not used to from her daughter but that betrayed how little patience she had for her brother lately -- let alone if he could fight off someome like that one."

"What did you say?" There was impatience and anger in Joffrey's tone and Cersei knew she had to take immediate action. Myrcella was only now learning to pull out the character of a real lioness and that made her proud, but she was also acting like a fool. A true lion, a true king must be able to wait for the right moment, to save his forces and then be able to strike at the right time on his enemy. 

And Myrcella couldn't have stood up to Joffrey, not yet.

"Myrcella. - she called - you were impertinent. Apologize to your brother, immediately," she ordered, she saw her daughter's cheeks redden , but the embarrassment didn't contain her.

"Why should I? Lady Joan also said so - she pointed out - and everyone thinks so, even our father," she said, crossing her arms to her chest and making an expression that Cersei recognized because she used to see it on her face "I trust my father's judgment on matters of war and chivalry, don't you, mother?" she asked irreverently.

Cersei had to hold back a smug smile at her daughter's impertinence, but she also had to put a stop to her naivety. Joff would not be insulted or forget the shame he suffered.

"Your father, my little lioness - she commented - certainly knows a lot about war and chivalrous matters, but and this is the most important thing, Joff will one day be king and it is not good education or convenient to disrespect your future king. Apologize, now. " she imposed.

She noticed how Joff had swollen his chest while waiting for an apology and for a moment she was terrified that Myrcella would not apologize, unbowing to her position, but Myrcella was still a child in truth, so she obeyed the reproach tone of her mother "Forgive me, brother. - she said, in a contrite tone - I spoke out of turn of matters that do not compete to me."

"You did. - noted Joff - you should be grateful enough to implore the mercy of your future king. On your knees." 

"A true king," she commented, doing damaging control "who will you be, my golden son, knows when it is time to unleash his fury and when it is time to be merciful."

"But I..." tried Joffrey, but he was fortunately interrupted by her husband who, surprisingly, stopped the cart and peeked inward, his eyes watery again red, but much more sober than they had been in recent years.

"Father," his children flirted. Cersei barely held back her anger when Robert didn't even look at his children - the children he believed to be his own - and ordered, abruptly, to Joffrey "Get off. - he said it with an impetuous voice - we stop here for today. You'll start your training."

Cersei hated that word with passion. No one had to raise even a stick against her children, they didn't need to defend themselves and they had her... "Let him go, woman." Only then did she realize that she was holding Joff by the arm.

"Please, my beloved - she tried - our brave son is still back from the clash with that barbaric coward and..."

"Leave your dirty nannies to the nannies, woman. - Robert snapped with surprisingly bright eyes - our brave son was surprised by the back by a boy just older than him and allowed himself to be used as a training dummy."

"Just because you didn't let him give the king's justice. - she seethed - if he had done so..."

"No ifs! - his anger was papable - do you know who that boy was, Cersei?" he asked rhetorically, Cersei bit her lip.

"_That boy_, Cersei, whom you call a barbarian coward is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. - he hissed - he lived his life in exile and not in a golden cage. Now the boy has escaped us and I have no doubt that soon he will move to take back the throne and I will be damned before allowing the progeny of the dragon not only to survive but to put the clutches back on that throne."

Cersei opened her mouth, as if to point out that if he had simply executed the boy, as her Joff wanted, none of this would have been necessary. 

  
"That boy grew up in exile - he repeated - he wants that throne back, he wants revenge. For the gods, I too would like in his place! That boy is _hungry_ Cersei, and you would like to leave our son lying on his laurels? _Absolutely not_. Now let him go," he ordered.

But it was Joffrey himself who made the decision, clutching at her grip and coming out of the cart all boldly. Cersei made a grimace as she watched father and son - a devoted son - go side by side. 

  
"Ouch. - commented the voice - what did that fat Robert's do? You look positively furious."

"Stop play the smart guy. - she just snapped without even looking at her brother - I'm justly furious. First he completely ignores his children in favor of those frigid Stark. - she said, pointing to the two who were moving away - then he ignores everyone to keep up with the bastard Snow and now this?"

  
"Don't let him hear you call her that - he murmured amusedly with his shining emerald eyes - if I have to be honest I think it's good for Joff to learn how to really use a weapon."

  
"He doesn't need weapons. - she shuddered in disrepair - just like I don't need one."

  
"But you, my dear sister - Jaime said amusepressing a soft to her cheek - you have other weapons at your disposal."

  
She pushed him far away. "Stop being such a funny guy. - she exclaimed venoumosly - you have nothing to do except annoy your queen?"

He approached and Cersei felt his breath beating as he whispered, too close, his breath against her lips "You're incredibly sensual when you're angry."

She blinked and looked around noting that, fortunately, no one was watching them and that her children were otherwise busy. She pushed him away again, "stop being reckless idiot," she murmured.

  
He puffed. Robert had won the rebellion, she had no doubt that he would suppress in blood any attempt to claim that throne. She just didn't understand why Joffrey's involvement would be necessary when she keep him safe with his mother and her family.

  
"You're in a very bad mood," Jaime noted, "I thought that the departure of the bastard Snow would cheer you up, but you're more hateful than ever," he commented.

  
"Please. - she stood up and looked at his brother's finely carved face, his beautiful emerald eyes shining - I've never met the bitch Stark who caused all that turmoil, but if she really looked like the bastard Snow, I don't understand how two men could tear a whole realm apart for such an insipid little girl."

  
She was firmly convinced that if Aerys hadn't chosen that sickly, frigid Princess Martell to Rhaegar, but her then her husband, Prince Rhaegar wouldn't even need to look at that insipid bitch Stark at that damn tournament.

  
A merciless voice pointed out that if Rhaegar had preferred Lyanna to Elia, it was true that even if she had her husband, a king, , he too had always loved Lyanna. She would never forget the slap that had been that night, her wedding night, hear her husband - the strong, shining and conquering Robert Baratheon - lyin on her wheezing for another woman's name. That woman had been a ghost for over sixteen years and was still mocking her again.

The bastard Snow had certainly attracted her husband because of her resemblance to his beloved Lyanna, an uncomfortable presence that Cersei had barely tolerated.

Jaime made a verse but otherwise remained silent. 

"I know that face. " She said, " What's bothering you?"

"the Snow girl. - he murmured - she didn't look like Lady Lyanna." Cersei raised her eyebrows incredulously, but Jaime seemed rather upset by what he was saying to her "In short, yes, she has the colors of the Stark that's certain. Even that long, pointed face, though... I don't know, there's something about her that's more... _soft_, something that reminds me of Queen Rhaella."

  
"Queen Rhaella? - she asked incredulously - Rhaegar's mother? You must be crazy, Ned Stark could never have put a child in Rhaella Targaryen's womb, especially since she was already pregnant during the rebellion."

  
Jaime shook his head, "You're right. I probably got confused."

  
"_Of course_ you're confused, you mean. - she distanced him - now go, I'm busy." she shoved him out and Jaime, despite miming something with his lips, obeyed.

  
She opened her eyes trying to bring to mind the appearance of Queen Rhaella, for as little as she remembered. She was a beautiful woman, she recalled, but extremely sad, with big dark eyes despite being a light lilac, she had a sweet touch in her expression despite everything she had suffered. But, Cersei could not see any similarity between the last Taragryen queen and the Snow girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, this is the Cersei I... it's a bit on the short side since I found it difficult to actually write it by her PoV now that they are still journeying. I promise that the Cersei II will be more introspective and it will be in Kings Landing!
> 
> So let's call this an interlude by yours truly, aye? :)
> 
> Hope you'll let me know what you think about it. Hope you like it. Until next week!   
Bye, bye! Giuls --


	18. Samwell I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samwell has some talks and then we arrive to Dorne.

**SAMWELL I**

He observed with a watchful but shy eye as the two royals took leave of one of their own most trusted supporter. Ser Barristan the Bold had accompanied them as far as White Harbor, but he could not follow them because he would have aroused too many suspicions.

The man himself, although he accepted that simple truth, seemed terribly annoyed and after a week together with the two royals Samwell could understand the motivation. The dynamics were quite evident in that small group.

Princess Visenya was the most loved and defended person among them - regarded as one sister by lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, deeply loved (and it was quite clear) by her older brother, with the constant devotion of all the guards of the north and of their captain, ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Dawn. All had become attached to lady Arya thanks to her adorable unladylike ways. 

But when Ser Barristan looked at the two royals ... he had a look so full of pain and anguish that seemed almost like a father forced to part with his children.

The knight lowered his hooded head so as not to be noticed and kissed the hand of Princess Visenya as a sign of dismissal; he gripped the king's arm in a loving grip and then movde away with a determined gaze that seemed to betray death in his heart.

Samwell looked down when he noticed the tears that filled the knight's eyes. He raised them only to notice Princess Visenya adjusting the hood on lady's Arya head under the watchful and adoring gaze of the king. They approached, Ser Arthur and the other guards had already loaded the luggage on the ship that they would take it to reach Dorne. Samwell watched the king while he led his sister and cousin to the safe and safe on the ship. Samwell wouldn't know what convinced him to stay. They had not threatened him, and he doubted that Princess Visenya would have consented to a useless and gratuitous death as it would be it was his at this point.

Perhaps it had been the quiet and kind way in which the princess warmed the hearts of whoever she encountered to her, perhaps it was simply that she had reminded him of Talla his younger sister. They had the same kind attitude of

calm and peace and Samwell had chosen to stay by the princess' side thanks to that subtle thread that reminded him of home.

Lord Manderly had waited for them just outside White Harbor as he had agreed with Ned Stark and had provided them with the ship to reach Sunspear sooner rather than later. It had been a mock meeting and it was clear that the northern lord was making that gesture not for the rightful king, but for the princess, the daughter of Lyanna Stark who he had heard the man call _the white wolf_ in honor of Ghost, the dire-wolf who did not leave her side wherever she went.

Ghost was not much different from other pets, if one was willing to ignore her decidedly exaggerated size for a wolf-dog of her age, and her peculiar appaerence. Not to mention that she was - literally - a man-eating machine and Sam was

quite certain that she had at least thought at first about eating him for dinner when, by pure chance, he had inadvertently made his surprise entry into their camp. That wild beast gave him the creeps, especially considered how quiet it was.

He followed them on the ship in silence, trying not to stand out despite his always perennal clumsiness.

When the ship sailed, both Lady Arya and the princess stood for a long time on the bridge watching the harbor growing distant as they embraced.

"We never been so far from home," Lady Arya pointed out "you're sure we did well not returning home? Robb would have helped us. "

"Robb would have helped us -princess Visenya confirmed - but at least so ours brothers and our sister can still get, if we were discovered, mercy from the king, stating that they were ignorant of the whole matter. " she explained" and then Aegon must

return to Sunspear - she added - he should never have left, he has risked his life. "

"But he earned a sister he didn't know he had," Lady Arya pointed out to her with a strange grimace "and a whole region of the seven kingdoms because if our father entrusted you to him means that he has sworn allegiance. "

Princess Visenya nodded "Yet he was lucky to having got out of it with his life."

Lady Arya rolled her eyes in amusement "When will you stop being a mother hen, Joan? - she asked shaking her head - Aegon is your big brother and ... "

"That doesn't mean I don't have to worry about him. - the princess interrupted her - he is still my brother, the only one left of my natural father. It is not something that I can ignore. "

"No, I suppose not. _Visenya Targaryen_ . ”The little girl teased, moving so somewhat ridiculous, but snatching a smile from the princess's lips.

Lady Arya made a mock of a bow, though it looked more like a parody of a reverence, and the princess made a decidedly more elegant courtesy of her own, but with a sweet and amused smile.

He was seized with a surge of nausea and leaned out of the ship to vomit. He had never climbed up a ship before and felt very bad.

"Then Samwell Tarly - the voice of the king made him jump, turned and bowed halfway "Majesty!" wiping his lips with his sleeve - you have already regretted having abandoned that plan of yours?" he teased.

Samwell remembered that, after all, the king was just a boy, just a few years older than him, with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"A little," he said honestly, referring to the nausea. The king gave him a pat on the shoulders, a powerful but friendly pat.

"You will find your sea legs, Lord Tarly - he promised - and you will see Sunspear. It is a great one nice place. "he commented.

"If you say so, Your Grace, I'll have to trust you. I had never left Horn Hill before." he admitted.

"Damn, - the king considered - and you were willing to take the black and give up everything for that glacial place? No wife, no children, just ice and wildlings? "

Samwell shrugged "I'm not very brave, Majesty. - he admitted - indeed, I may be a coward afterall. My father had given me a choice, "he confessed," black or die. If I were a man, he told me, I would have chosen death. "

"You think less of me, Samwell Tarly, just because I escaped from the camp of the Usurper, instead of challenging him to a duel? ”the young king asked after a few moments in which he had evidently studied it in thought.

"I ... no Majesty. - he assured stammering - Your Grace, you were alone with a sister to defend and in the midst of enemies. No one in their right mind would have challenged Robert Baratheon without a plan in case of need, "he murmured.

Aegon looked up at his sister "I was ready to do it, you know? - he asked rhetorically - I was ready to play everything and anything, knowing that even if I killed Robert Baratheon that did not assure me that I would come out with my life intact. But I was willing to do it, to avenge my father, my mother and my sister. "

Samwell studied the expression on his face as he watched his sister laugh with her cousin while that made her see the leg movements that Ser Arthur had taught her in those days, betraying to be completely at ease even on the bridge of

a ship. His eyes shone and were softened as his lips arched a smile.

"And I was willing to do it even after I discovered her, on the other hand she was safe and without me moving towards the throne she would have lived peacefully the rest of her days. " he added.

"What made you change your mind, Majesty?"

He shrugged "Love. - he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe - I never really belonged to anyone before her. I had no friends, the man who Iwas raised by a liar now torn from my life by the grayscale, the uncles estranged and hostile cousins. My whole, real family, dead. But then I discovered myself fond of her and she of me, and ... the idea of leaving her alone in this world was unbearable to me, the idea of leaving without having lived it even more inconceivable. "

The king took a long breath. "Where I want to go is that," he said, turning and staring at him those purple eyes that with black dye in her hair looked almost blue "Is that there is nothing demeaning in deciding to live today to fight tomorrow, "he commented.

Samwell nodded "And then, - the king added - my sister would not have her personal steward had you not departed from Hornihill. "

Samwell smiled at that consideration "She is a good woman."

"She is. - assented the king - it is one of the reasons that brought me closer to her before I learned she was my sister in blood. "

Samwell listened raptly to the story that the king was weaving, wondering absently if he had inherited from his father the gift from storytellers that everyone remembered of the dragon prince.

"When I arrived in Winterfell, I was back from a close encounter with the king - he said - I mustn't have looked good. I had a swollen eye that I would have risked losing and my back was all a bruise. She noticed it and secretly the morning after my arrival she came where they held me prisoner and treated my wounds. She didn't even knew me, I could have been a murderer for all she knew but she helped me same."

"Princess Visenya has a heart of gold," Samwell noted, nodding and the king smiled.

"That she does. - he nodded -I'm trusting you with most of her life, Lord Tarly " he pointed out to him" I hope

that you are more capable with that mind that you promised me instead of going to the Wall to defend it from the wildings."

His tone was not threatening per se, but it was evident that if Visenya was so good to touch naivety Aegon was not. He was still tending to grant his trust in whom he considered appropriate, but he was not blind to those who could be double ends and double games of those who approached him.

Samwell lowered his contrite head.

"Perhaps the only thing I have, my king, is my mind. Even if I joined the Nights Watch I would have asked for a permit to study at the Citadel and become the future Master of Caste Black. Or any other keep on the wall. - he admitted -my mind is at your service, your Majesty. "

The king nodded "Very well, then. - he asserted - I trust you, Samwell Tarly. You conquered the trust of my sister and mine, see that you do not betray us. A dragon does not forgive and a dragon does not forget. ”he recited, before giving him another loud pat on the shoulder before leaving from him and get closer to his sister who had been left alone by Lady Arya who was

now huddled beside her sister's white wolf, while she turned the sword in her hands.

Samwell watched them as the princess scanned the horizon worriedly for what awaited them in the future. He dared not get any closer to breaking that moment of intimacy. It would have been long weeks - almost a full moon cycle -

before they reached Dorne and Sunspear and Samwell wondered if, in that period he would indeed have been able to understand the mystery for which the Gods had decided to let the two children of Rhaegar survive among all of the previous reigning dynasty, wondering if it was time for the Seven Kingdoms to be ruled by a honorable man and a just woman. _The dragon prince was an honorable man, boys, _his father always repeated to them, _do not be fooled by the lies and felonies this drunkard kings propose to us__. Rhaegar had honor, that's why he died. _ No there was doubt in his mind that the king intended to marry his sister, in short, his high Valyrian was not in perfect shape, but he understood perfectly what the king had told his sister the day he joined them and all the others, praising them although she did not understand how much he was telling her, obviously ignorant of high Valyrian.

* * *

"Lord Tarly - Samwell almost jumped and turned to the source of the entry" My princess ”he greeted with a bow. She smiled - please sit with me. " she suggested, indicating the place to the window of the small cabin that he occupied together with her cousin.

Lady Arya was not in sight and the dire-wolf was dozing at the foot of the sofa she was sitting on, breathing soundly. In the last three weeks of travel it had grown surprisingly, so much so that she was now at her mistress's side height and was

almost as tall as Lady Arya, with imposing and frightening jaws and big blood red eyes almost as big as a fist.

Even the king was not present even though he had stopped a few hours earlier to ask him to take care to find the seamstress who was accompanying them on that journey, handing him one bag of coins and asking him to make sure he found - he didn't care where - red and black fabric to make a dress with Targaryen colors for her sister. It was meant to be a clear message to the rest of his family: so he would have declared her part of his dynasty and would have made it clear that anyone who had moved against her would have suffered his fury. A smart move and Samwell had to endure the tailor's gripes

while complaining about not knowing where to find all the black cloth to make the dress since with the only red cloth she had she could only sew details and not the whole dress. Samwell had finished handing her some clothes he had prepared for the

Watch so that it could be used for its fabric. They were black, so perfect. Even if the woman would have had her work cut out to sew and unpick in time before they arrived at Dorne.

The princess had a tome between her fingers, an illustrated book that spoke of conquest. It was a gift his brother had given her when he lingered, just before leaving in White Harbor market. He had been surprised that they were still selling books in the North about the Targaryen dynasty but had discovered that the seller had owned that book for decades and no one wanted to buy it. It had been a sign, the king had said, and Samwell was inclined to agree.

"Do you know a few words of High Valyrian, Lord Tarly?" she obviously asked embarrassed "Here ... Aegon often speaks in high Valyrian, he promised to teach me, but he hasn't had the time yet and ... I'd like to surprise him, show him that his

uneducated little sister is at least of good will and will not make it look bad with relatives. "

"The king would never be ashamed of you, princess. - he reassured her - your brother loves you. " he did not specify in which way, but the princess's cheeks were dyed and she avoided his gaze for a moment.

"Currently. - she corrected him looking at the sea - we were just the two of us and a group of people faithful _to me_ , since we met, I am now entering _his_ world and I don't feel right at all. And if, returning to his world, he realized that he was not right and I donot have the value I need to be a princess of the seven kingdoms? "

"Your highness, you were born a princess of the seven kingdoms. - he said softly - you were brn the rightful princess of Summerhall, - he reminded her - and your brother doesn't blame you of the education that you have obviously not received, considering that it has allowed you to stay alive by hiding you like your uncle's bastard. "

A light burned in her eyes "Will you help me or not, Lord Tarly?" her eyes shone almost violently and intensely and Samwell lowered his head.

"Forgive me, princess. - he apologized - if you like it I can teach you a few words and a bit of grammar, but I am not as well versed in the language as the king. "

She smiled "I didn't say I want to be fluent in high Valyrian like Aegon - she reassured - it will take me years to reach his level. But a few words or phrases I can learn easily. What little I remember of Valyrian is a lot rusty, Master Luwin taught us just a few bases before I was sent awayfrom lessons. "

She turned the book over to him and pointed to an inscription below a figure in which she represented Aegon the Conqueror with one of his wives, Rhaenys. She tapped on inclusion.

"What does this word mean? - he asked - if memory does not deceive me it is a word that Aegon repeats often but I don't know what it means. "

"It says - he told her - that this is Aegon the Conqueror, knight of Baelor the Black Dread with Rhaenys his second wife and younger sister - he explained - his joy. This word, _kirimves_ means that, means _joy_ . "

"It's the name Aegon uses with me."

"It is" he cnfirmed "You understand now why I say the king can never be ashamed of you?"

"And then - asked a third voice - why should I?" Samwell jumped, leaping to his feet and bowed "Majesty", Visenya

looked down at her hands in her lap. The king approached with firm but slow steps, falling on his knees in front of his sister and laying a hand on hers in her lap.

"Speak to me, _kirimves,_ " he murmured, "if you have concerns, how can I help you if you don't share them with me? ”he asked her.

She exhaled a trembling breath, her eyes shining with emotion and tears "It's obvious that I am worried, Egg. - she whispered - all my life I lived in Winterfell, convinced that the greatest thing I could expect from my life was that my uncle would assure me of a marriage, perhaps with a lesser lord and to look after his little possession. "

The king grimaced, but remained silent to listen to her "I never imagined I would discover that I as a princess - she added, lowering her eyes - in short, I'm not ready, I don't have the education. And everything was fine as long as we were in the north, where everyone only accept me for my mother's blood, but for the rest of the world it won't offer the same protection. And if you weren't up to it? In short, we've known each other for almost two years months and I discovered that I am not the daughter of the man who raised me, and I am a princess by blood, my parents caused a war that killed thounsands and now I am not prepared to be princess of Summerhall or the Seven Kingdoms. "

The king sighed " _Kirimves_ , look at me," he asked in a suppliant tone. She obeyed and Samwell felt himself suddenly to be intruding in a personal moment and anyway unable to take his eyes off the couple " you have the loyalty of ser Arthur Dayne and ser Barristan the Bold. - he reminded her - you have my loyalty and my love. You have your character, they will be more

that is enough to be a perfect princess of the Summer Hall and of the Seven kingdoms. The rest you will learn and I'll be there with you to guide you until it's your turn to lead me. ”he promised her,“ I will not abandon you, _kirimves_ , ”he swore.

"I didn't mean you would do it. - she whispered - only I would understand if you would be disappointed and ... " small tears ran down her cheeks and the king caught them with a thumb.

"Please, _kirimves_ \- he whispered - you are already more than I ever dreamed of. I had lost all hope to have a _real_ family . And now I have you. I don't need anything else. "

"Go and tell the woman you will marry," the princess joked, "I doubt she will like it."

The king grimaced "You don't have to worry about it now - he commented - and then I won't have to explanations to any wife. "

"What do you mean?" - she asked in a bewildered manner - you can't certainly not marry and not have heirs. The throne will need its heir, "she commented.

"Don't worry about it now, _kirimves_ \- he murmured kissing her knuckles - your heirs will be my heirs too. "

She frowned, but evidently preferred to drop the conversation, convinced certainly to be reading too much in his sentence.

Samwell then took his leave, but in the following weeks he taught a few words to the Princess of High Valyrian and was not surprised that she took to it almost as naturally as breathing. And, as they approached Dorne the king became more impatient and at ease, lady Arya more exalted at the idea to be able to meet the famous Sands Snakes, but both ser Arthur and the princess; instead, they seemed rather thoughtful and silent.

The princess was understandably worried that something might happen serious between the two families: she was terrified that the Dornians would not accept her among their own row, as well as ser Arthur was certainly worried about his return home almost after twenty years he had been believed dead.

The king had written to his uncles from White Harbor warning them of his return, without however specify the presence of the sister convinced that such news was more appropriate if given in private and in person and not trusting that the crow was not intercepted. For Samwell that was a double-edged sword. The king had removed the black dye from his hair and now he proudly displayed his silver hair and amethyst eyes, he wore a black doublet he had commissioned from the seamstress and recovered a cloak light blue that he had in stock as part of the Nordic armor making it dyed red, he had suggested to Visenya to wear the black and red dress for it to be immediately clear to those who looked who was under his protection.

A cart waited for them, at dawn, at the port and both the king and the princess and Lady Arya had gone up there while Samwell should have taken care that all the belongings were delivered to the palace together with the rest of the royal guard, while only Ser Arthur had followed the royals on horseback.

When the last crate was finally unloaded Samwell found himself face to face with one girl of extreme beauty, with long raven hair, large dark eyes surrounded by a thick and intense line of black kohls, luscious red lips and dresses decidedly succinct as she wandered among the boxes with a bored look.

"Ah. - she commented, noticing him and giving him a lascivious smile - you must be the steward. " she jumped on the chest, sinuously dropped like a cross-legged cat and smiled friendly.

"

Samwell Tarly - he confirmed - at your service my lady." He introduced himself politely.

"More than anything in the service of my cousin. - she specified - I don't know why Egg took all this crap from the continent, he had left in secret. My name is Nymeria Sand, I'm the daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell, " she explained." I'm here to escort you to the palace. "

Probably she was a few years older than he, Samwell reasoned and although her appearance was gentle and gentle he did not doubt that she was as lethal as the stories did portend. "Really?" He asked incredulously.

"No." she poked out, leaping off the chest "I was just curious," she added, coming closer and watching him with a sardonic and sensual smile. her lilac clothes fluttered at the wind, showing part of flat and toned belly and athletic legs.

Nymeria licked her lips "You like to look at me, Samwell Tarly or you like to watch all of them women?" she asked in a sensual tone, making his cheeks purple and making him take one step back, she laughed, a tinkling laugh "Oh I'm not a lady of your courts slicked up and frigid, Lord Tarly - she murmured - I'm not offended at all. Follow me I will lead you to palace. "

Samwell followed her, while the rest of the guards escorted the crates with the possessions princess and lady Arya.

Nymeria Sand led him through the market as soon as he awoke and to the palace, through huge courtyards, full of flowers and with gigantic pools - the Water Gardens realized Samwell - with sure gait made him cross the paved path leading him

through the palace.

When he finally succeeded in seeing the king and the princess he noticed with disappointment that the shoulders of the latter were lowered and her position had something of a contrite, while Lady Arya seemed anything but happy; the king's shoulders were stiff as he spoke in tone that promised nothing good: "... So I hope that ..."

But it was the face of the prince, sitting in his chair, that upset him: he seemed to have seen a ghost and as if he wanted to throw up Lady Nymeria by his side seemed to notice likewise and with a leap he left his side, passing her cousin and reaching her uncle, glancing at his guard - an impressive black man - who had the spear braced and an expression far from friendly on the face.

Samwell saw the precise moment when Nymeria looked at the princess. Her eyes that were frightened and worried became ice and storm, acted with one speed almost impossible to follow by hurling herself down from the overhead canopy below

where Prince Doran sat, he drew a dagger from his robes, tearing himself against it princess. Samwell was forced to watch helplessly as Princess Visenya opened her eyes wide and stretched out her hand to defend herself, stopping the blade with the knob of the open hand, but the dagger was longer than any other blade Samwell ever had seen without being a sword and to defend his sister's head the king wrapped his arm protectively around her head; the blade of the dagger stuck in his flesh and for a moment everyone held their breath.

Lady Arya was the first to recover and with a battle cry she lashed at lady Nymeria, but the woman easily held her, pushing her away from her reach; suddenly Sam felt cold and noticed Ghost - Ghost that was gone by his side moment after the landing - with the white fur standing upright, the bloodshot eyes fixed on its prey and the grinded jaws. But before Ghost could attack a sword, it landed on of lady Nymeria.

"Back off." Ser Arthur ordered in an authoritative tone, his indigo eyes shining threatening "Step aside if you don't want to die," he repeated caustically, but the girl gave him a sliced look.

"You traitorous bastard! - she exclaimed furiously - my aunt trusted you! And you choose _the __Stark bitch_ ? "

Samwell nearly lost his breath when Aegon ordered, in a peremptory tone, "Ghost. Attack. "

The direwolf didn't seem to need to have it repeated twice, obediently immediately after the order was given, he threw himself against the dornish biting her on the arm. That upset both by the presence of that creature - who she had not noticed - that

from pain she let go. Screaming.

"Ghost! To me! "The princess's voice was tremulous, but she immediately obeyed to the order of her mistress, letting go of the arm, her mouth covered in blood while she slowly moved to her mistress's side as the guards approached protective for lady Nymeria.

It was a deadlock, Ser Arthur also pulled out the other sword and moved into defensive position to defend the royals.

"... can be accepted at Sunspear in my name," Aegon concluded with a breath, before turning to his sister and then his cousin.

"Nymeria! - he thundered - the dagger, give it to me. _Now_ . "He ordered, when she shook her head Aegon took a step towards his cousin and tore it from her fingers with a glance of challenge to the uncle's guards.

Aegon inspected it making sure no poison was applied to it, Samwell he could not have said how he could understand it, but presumably his uncle he had taught the secrets of the poisons that could help him distinguish which poison could have been used against him.

"Enough now!" thundered Prince Doran, struggling to his feet from his chair "Stand back!" He ordered the guards who instantly obeyed.

"But uncle ..." Nymeria tried naively, her uncle's eyes sparkled and when they did they stopped on her.

"Silence, Nymeria." He snapped. "Someone go and call the Master. - he ordered - he must take care of the wounds of the king and the princess. "he specified in an authoritative tone" Majesty forgive my niece, she acted on impulse." He exclaimed to his nephew, "she didn't know what he was doing. Both you and your sister and her family are welcome at Sunspear and under the protection of House Martell, ”he swore solemnly.

"It's not me you have to apologize to, uncle. - Aegon replied dryly, ignoring the man and taking the trembling hand of his sister in his - but to the princess Visenya. 

Doran grimaced that Samwell remembered Talla's expression when he had

tasted the lemon for the first time. "I beg your forgiveness, Highness. - he murmured - my niece acted instinctively and will be punished for her mistake. "

Visenya nodded tremulously, while her brother brought her uninjured hand to his lips for later wrap a hand around her neck and kiss her on the forehead.

"Did you call me, my prince?" The Master was a skinny and tanned man with greenish eyes “Oh Majesty! It's an honor to see you again, but ... are you hurt ?! "he exclaimed taking a step towards the king.

The ruler raised his hand "I'm fine. - he assured - my sister, however, needs yours tending, Master Vallart. "he explained, the Master's eyes focused on the princess.

"Your sister Majesty?"

"Visenya of the Houses Targaryen and Stark - he specified - I know you Masters of the citadel have recorded my father's second marriage with lady Lyanna Stark. Visenya is theirs daughter, born here in Dorne at the Tower of Joy, sixteen years ago. "

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Your Highness. - the Master professed by doing a deep bow - if you want to follow me we can heal that wound. "

But Princess Visenya did not seem to be in the mood to part with her brother, Samwell asked hisemfl if this was how the conquerors must have appeared when they saw Aegon an arm around the waist of the younger sister just like her predecessor had to having done with wives, both wearing the colors of their house. The princess had not she had been happy not to be able to wear the colors of House Stark too, but Aegon had explained how crucial it was for the Martells to consider her part of House Targaryen and Visenya had responded by wrapping Arya in the colors of the Stark House, she didn't care -

she had said - if she could consider it an affront to House Martell, she would have worn the Targaryen colors because she was a Targaryen, but Arya was a Stark and had all the rights to honor her family. Aegon had not discussed the subject, preferring not to attack every single time they disagreed about something; mostly when it wasn't something particularly serious.

"I will not leave you" blew the princess in a tone that did not allow replies "And then, you are the more wounded you than me, if someone has to go with the Master this would be just ... "the words died in her throat when Aegon pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Go with Maester Vallart, _kirimves,_ " he said to her in a gentle but authoritative tone "I promise I will reach you soon. Arya and Arthur will come with you, " the knight nodded as he sheathed his two swords . Arya tried to protest, but one

gaze from Aegon silenced her.

"As you wish," Visenya murmured defeated, Aegon smiled and put her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles without ever taking his eyes off her.

"Thank you, _kirimves_ ." The king whispered against his skin "I will join you soon. - promised before turn to his uncle - my sister will be accommodated in the rooms next to mine. Her cousin in those at her side. Bring Ghost with you, _kirimves_ . ”He let her hands go, crouching down to give a pat to the direwolf.

"Keep her safe - he ordered the animal - protect her for me." The direwolf returned his gaze with her own intelligent one, Aegon nodded and pulled himself to his feet

"Go, now,_jorraelagon_ . "

Visenya took a hand of Arya in her uninjured and squeezed the bloody one in front of her heart "Please, your Highness - the Maester murmured making a deep bow - follow me."

Visenya and Arya followed him in silence accompanied by Ghost and by Ser Arthur, but before turning away completely the princess turned to her brother "Don't take too much time, _leikā_ ."

Samwell could clearly see the surprise and love in the king's eyes as he heard her spoke in their ancestors' tongue, though she hardly knew it. It was the emblem of the efforts that his sister was willing to make to stand by his side and uncertain Samwell on whether to remain or follow the princess looked at the king for direction.

"Please, Lord Tarly," the sovereign murmured, "go with them and make sure my order are followed to the letter. "

Samwell bowed to the king, a shallower one to the prince, and took his leave, throwing a last look at lady Nymeria where she was squatting with her bloody arm between the hands and the look disappoint and fury. He didn't want to be in her at that moment, not so much for the red blood that stained the lilac clothes and her soul, but rather because the king had a look, a light in his eyes that did not promise anything good.

He walked away, but not before hearing the phrase - hissed by the king - that the king turned to to the cousin "Stop whining Nymeria. You are lucky that I am in magnanimous spirit, you have danced dangerously close to awakening the dragon today by attacking Visenya. "

Samwell approached one of the columns observing the scene. A woman was helping Lady Nymeria with her wound, and Prince Doran was massaging his temples evidently dazed and shaken.

"You shouldn't have brought that bitch Stark to our house, cousin!" the sand snake said and Samwell froze seeing the lightning in the king's violet eyes while bolting he brandished the same dagger that had been used against him and launched himself against his cousin pressing her against the stone staircase that led to the canopy, the dagger pointed at the throat.

"You will never talk about my sister like this again, Nymeria. - promised threateningly - you will never think of your queen in these terms again or I'll make sure to engrave her name on your pretty little face in perpetual warning that you don't have to wake the dragon. "

That scene froze him deeply. Not so much because the king was defending his sister, but by the way he was doing it. All the Targaryens had danced dangerously close to madness and the boundary between greatness and madness could be labile,

but the king smiled and pulled himself to his feet, extending a hand to help his cousin to stand up.

She pulled another dagger out of his person and Samwell stiffened as he watched her flip over positions and point the blade at the neck of the king who seemed particularly bored by the situation in general.

"You will never threaten me again," hissed Lady Nymeria, without batting an eye the king grabbed her wrist and forced her to lower the blade.

"I will not. - confirmed - mine was not a threat. It was a warning. Today you are lucky to get off with just an injuried arm , tomorrow I will not warn you before punishing you. "

* * *  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo who else is waiting to just know what Doran wants to say to his nephew (poor Doran) and who else is a bit preoccupied as Sam is? 
> 
> Next chapter we will be back in KL with Ned and Sansa and a few other characters we all love... so, let me know what you think of it, now about Nymeria reaction to Visenya it was so because she recognized Lyanna in Visenya that is because since in the book she is 25 I decided that she too had gone with Oberyn to the tourney to see her auntie Elia and her cousins so she has seen Lyanna Stark and has seen the resemblance between Visenya and her mother. That's why she acted before thinking that it couldn't actually be Lyanna.
> 
> Sooooo, let me know what you think of it, and as always good week to you all!  
Kisses, Giuls --


	19. Eddard III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is in KL and starts rethink many things, he talks with Sansa and with another of our favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *peeks around a corner* how have you been?
> 
> Terribly sorry for the delay but between the exams session at uni, the holidays and family issue (now resolved) I had no time at all to either write nor post....so... thank you to those who stood by this fic, kept reading it and commenting or leaving kudos! You are amazing.
> 
> Now, this chapter is a little on the short side but I loved it very much... soooooo, let me know what you think I promise I'll try be more regular in the updates.

**18**

**EDDARD III**

**A** s the last petitioner was satisfied he rose from the damned throne and sighed finally able to leave that nest of vipers that was the southern court. Sansa, to his immense disappoint had been present not that he could actually be mad at her for wanting her only kin close.

Since what had happened on the King Road Sansa had become distant, more elegant and cold than ever, she reminded him of Cat when he had first came home with Joan in tow. Still she refused to let him out of her sight for more than necessary and she seemed to have grown impossibly detached from her former self, still caring but less dreamy or open about it.

He offered her his arm but instead as she helped him walk back to his quarters knowing his leg still pained him so. After their arrival South, Robert had been distraught both by the fact that his wife had thrown a proper tantrum when she learned their son punishment, both for his daughter return to the North.  _ No such a beauty and strength shall be hidden under the snow, Ned _ . He had told him, looking quite disappointed. And if that had not been enough the boy had escaped and Robert felt robbed of the rightful vengeance he felt deep in his bones. 

Since arriving in Kings Landing things had almost immediately gotten out of control. He had been snooping around trying to determinize what could Jon have known that had lead to his death when a disguised assassin had almost killed him telling him not to search for a truth he had no business to.

But Ned ha founded with the help of Littlefinger the last person who had talked to Jon Arryn outside his retinue. It was a boy, a boy working for a smith. A boy who bore a terrible resemblance to Robert and he was certain that he was the king’s son. Ned had taken him out of the forgery and had asked sir Barristan to let him squire for him. The old knight had not been much keen on taking a Baratheon as a squire but in time the boy had grown on him and with him being only a Rivers there was no possibility any would try to put him on the throne once his daughter and her brother decided to take back the throne.

Gendry Rivers was beside Sansa as they had waited for him as Sir Barristan had left the boy free for the rest of the day after the training. Ned ha almost immediately took a liking to the boy that seemed to him like a more contained and stable version of his friend. Friend who had yet to met the boy, because he was out hunting. A reccourrance if what sir Barristan told could be of any indication.

Sansa had never asked anything of him so when she clinged to his side as she led them to the Hand Tower begging for him to leave that place Ned could do nothing but stare as his oldest daughter, the first child born in Winterfell from the love he bore his wife and she him and wish he could actually grant her wish. She looked so much like Lyanna when she finally looked at him in the eyes that for a moment he was left breathless. He had always seen traces of Lya in both Arya and Joan and had always saw nothing but Cat in Sansa, perhaps a bit of his mother Lyarra, but certainly not Lyanna, and yet her blue eyes so different from the grey ones that had looked at him pleadingly that day held the same light and indisputable trust.

«Sweetling, I know you miss home..» he tried as he rested his hand upon hers on his arm but she shook her head.

«It’s not that I  _ miss  _ home, father, I  _ want _ to be with mother, with Robb and Bran and Rickon too.» she told him «I… I think we made a terrible mistake, coming here. It’s not our place.»

«Darling but your betrothal to the prince…» he tried to reason with her, she just shook her head and sighed. 

Gendry at her other side looked deeply concerned and uncomfortable and Ned could do nothing but send the boy his way so that he may find something less worrisome to think about. He noticed how the boy exchanged a look with Sansa as if to ask her permission to leave as his daughter nodded to him with a small smile. The boy had grown on her despite the fact of him being a bastard. His daughter had seemed to mature immensely since the day Lady was lost. 

«Father the prince… I know I begged for the match,  _ but _ ...I thought it would be different, that the prince would be different...I’d like to go home or at least somewhere we could be safe, I don’t feel safe here. Not after what happened to Lady, not after what happened to you.»

It had been something that had deeply unsettled his sweet daughter but it had just been a consequence of the king’s way of ruling. He kept on with tourney, a tourney proclaimed in his honor, with his hunting even as the people of Kings Landing kept starving and praying for the king to care for them.

And, if that wasn’t enough Ned was preoccupied with everything. From not knowing his daughters safe and sound in Dorne, to his new alliance to King Aegon, to his son broken and still asleep in Winterfell, missing his wife and trying to understand the motives behind the Lannisters to kill Jon Arryn.

The people assault had not worried him as much as the fact that Sansa was afraid of her betrothed, that the Lannister were hiding something and it had to do with the king’s children he was sure. 

«My sweet child.. — he started, only to stop when he saw her tears — come here.» Sansa launched herself in his lap embracing him. His lovely, sweet and caring Sansa, the first child born of the love between him and Cat, he couldn’t bear her tears and for a moment he wished he had sent her too to Dorne with Arya and Joan, there her sister would have kept them safe. 

His thoughts returned to his family, now scattered across the realm. At Winterfell his lovely wife and his three sons. 

Robb his firstborn, the boy Catelyn had presented him with as he returned from Dorne with Joan. Strong and wonderful that often reminded him of his own brother, Brandon, fiercely protective of those he loved.

Bran, his squirrel-son, always so mindful and eager. The last memory of him before the fall was just before he joined the hunting party in Winterfell, he had smiled at him from behind one pillar, nodding mutely and in his eyes Ned had seen all the love and devotion of a son for his father. He still remembered the day Bran had been born, so quiet and little, Cat had almost never let him out her sight. Her perfect little son.

Rickon, Rickon was little and wild, much like his dog. He loved his siblings much and Ned could never forget how it had felt almost like a miracle when he had hold his third son in his arms for the first time. He was little and he screamed and cried for his mother and yet his gruff reply of  _ let your mother rest, young one, she’s just brought you to the world _ had silenced him as he had lulled him back to sleep. 

In Kings Landing him and his Sansa. Afraid and alone in a southern court she had no appeal for. She was always mindful of her duty and sweet, always mannered and kind to others and if not for Gendry constantly at her side he would fear for her. She was a wolf, a wolf unprotected in a den of lions and vipers. He could do just so much and not for the first time he thought he had made a terrible mistake not listening to Cat and just refuse Robert.

In Dorne, or on their way there, his other two daughters. His niece, loved as strongly and proudly as any other child born from his seed, sweet and strong, brave and gentle, she had been so little when she had been given to him, Lyanna at his side on her deathbed  _ promise me, Ned. _ He had promised without a second thought and he had felt in that moment she had been his child no matter who had sired her. She was  _ his  _ from that moment outward. He had fed her from a cloth full of milk and he had been the one to lull her to sleep every night, promising her to always keep her safe. 

Arya, his wild and untamed daughter, unrelenting and brave she who so much reminded him of Lyanna, little but strong. 

«All will be fine, my sweet child. — he promised — We will see each other soon.» he told her holding her to his heart. 

Sansa sniffled but nodded, recomposing herself before excusing herself to return to her chambers. Ned asked himself when his daughters would stop reach for him like they had done since they were born and start rely on themselves and on others. He hoped that day would never came. They were  _ his _ , but he had already seen Joan rely on herself and on Arthur — on him since the beginning of time — and now on her Targaryen half-brother; it was only matter of time before all of them would find their own path and leave him behind like the old man he was.

A knock snapped him out of his thoughts, he recomposed himself before calling out «Come in.». The door of his solar, the Hand’s solar, opened to show the Spider, lord Varys. The eunuch was clad in luxurious silks and his bald head shone in the light of the sun coming from the window. 

Ned didn’t trust the man as far as he could threw him. He was always subservient and liked too much the sound of his own voice. He was, on the other hand , a northerner, he was direct to the point and with the Spider he often thought he had no point to begin with.

«My lord Hand.» he bowed, Ned nodded replying «Lord Varys.» 

The man, his hands hidden by his wide sleeves, gave him a sybillin smile as he nodded to the chair opposed to his «I wanted to talk to you, my lord Hand, if you are amenable to it.»

«Of course, lord Varys, please take a seat. — he gestured to the chair — bear only in mind that I have no taste for your games, so if you have something valuable to say just say it, if not just leave me.» 

The man did not reply as he took the chair and sat, folding his hands on his lap. 

«Oh — he told him — this I know and it is one of the reason I like you, my lord Hand.» the Spider nodded «You are quite remarkable, direct and honorable, we haven’t seen your likes in many years down here in Kings Landing.» 

«I do not like to have my ears honeyed, lord Varys, just spit out what you come here to say.»

«Your daughter. — he said — I was told all three of them would come South with you.» Ned tensed but said nothing «Oh, I’ve been told  _ why _ they are not here with us, now. — the eunuch added — such a great disgrace it has been for our prisoner to escape, isn’t it, you must have been so worried about them..»

Ned simply stared blankly at the man, he then rested his hand flatly to the desk and fixed the man with a glare «What do you hope to achieve with this conversation, Varys? — he demanded — I am a  _ father _ lord Varys, I do not need you to tell me if I have been worried about my children safety or not.»

«I do not presume to, my lord. — the eunuch stated — I merely wished to inform you that your daughters have safely arrived where they were headed, I do hope the summer heat shall not melt the end of summer snows, my lord.»

Ned didn’t know what to make of the man and he kept his silence «It is good to know they have reached home.» he merely replied calmly despite the eunuch knowing smile setting him on fire with worry.

«I am sure it is, my lord. — lord Varys nodded — wonderful animals,  _ vypers _ don’t you think?» this made him go rigid. The man was playing a dangerous game and he knew all the rules, rules Ned nor cared for, nor knew, but the fact that the Spider, the Master of Whispers, the man behind every king, knew the true whereabout of his daughters sent a chill down his spine.

He felt his hands curling in a fist but said nothing still, Varys gave him a smile «They have a great sense of preservation. — he said — they’d rather hide in the sands than harm a dragon or a wolf, my lord. Intelligent creatures, loyal to their kin they are.» 

Somehow he got the impression the man meant to reassure him, despite failing miserably. The eunuch got to his feet and smiled «I assure you, my lord, your  _ daughter _ safety is one of my most pressing concerns as is that of her siblings as they are true supporters of the Crown..» the bowed and left without saying another word.

He thought of his daughters then: his Joan and Arya half-world to him alone in a nest of snakes with only one protection that of a dragon, his Sansa scared and lonely with only one friend and many broken dreams of gallantry and honor.

  
He thought of Robb of how much he wished his son was there with him to look at him with those awed eyes and that set jaw to hear his voice and heed his council. Oh how he wished for his Cat, he should had never left, he belonged by her side, by the side of his children,  _ all of them _ , preparing for the war to come.


	20. Aegon V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon learns the truth about what happened with his uncle and aunt and has a talk with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *peeks around the corner* sooooooo sorry for the terrible delay but with all this chaos caused by the virus here in Italy I've been tossed around (figure of speech) all the month. My mother had surgery too (it went well, thank God) and with all the school closed off and uni on hold with virtual lessons and online deadlines it has been hell essentially because we are not an online based uni.
> 
> So, hope this makes up for it!

**AEGON V**

«You are going to stand idly and let him threatened your blood over that..._girl_?» she demanded her eyes blazing with fury. His uncle, to his credit, didn’t say anything at all, didn’t even blink, he merely pursued his lips before fixing his glare on his niece.

«If you have stopped being childish, Nymeria, I’d invite you to sit, if you care to continue this dispute with your cousin and _your King_ he may bestow on you any punishment he sees fit. — he glared at her — he is your king and his sister will be treated with respect, we are not Lannister who kills innocent children for the crimes of the fathers. If you cannot respect princess Visenya of House Targaryen and Stark you can go but know that you no longer talk in my name.»

He could see his cousin seething from where he was sprawled on the divan and knew consciously that it was a common knowledge that his uncle had tried to marry him to one of his cousin as well as the fact that both of them had concluded that Martell’s luck was not best in Kings Landing and being nothing different from what they were and with Arianne away with her mother demanding her betrothal to be broken with prince Viserys so that she could one day inherit her place in Dorne it was clear enough that he could marry who he wished and he already knew that he would marry Visenya one day. She was _his_, she had been since he’d first set eyes on her and she’ll always be.

Nymeria stalked out of the Water Gardens and Aegon let out a breath. Nymeria had always been too brash for his tastes, like many of his cousin she was too tough and she was unrelenting.

«Now, if you have stopped basking in your own power, _nephew_ — his uncle wasn’t happy with him either — there are some news I wish to share with you.»

Aegon nodded briskly and listened closely to what his uncle had to say.

«Oberyn has found your uncle and aunt with the Dothrakis. It seemed that your uncle Viserys had decided to conquer Westeros in his name not knowing you alive and had married off his sister, Daenerys, to some Dothraki warlord to have his men to sail to Westeros.»

«Dothrakis hate the sea, they think it’s poisonous.»

He could hardly believe that his uncle would do something so stupid as to marry away his sister a pure Targaryen to get some army that would never be useful.

«It seems he didn’t mind. Anyway, thing is when Oberyn told him of you Daenerys was careful but joyed, your uncle… it seems that your grandfather madness was passed down him because he kept saying you were no real Targaryen and that he was the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms.»

At this he arched a brow. Despite being only half-Targaryen a non-common trait since Targaryen were used to inter family marriages he was still his father only son and rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. That his uncle would be this power hungry was disconcerting but not surprising.

«What I tell you next Oberyn swear it’s the truth on your mother’s grave. I know Oberyn, he may jest on everything and take nothing seriously, but an oath on your mother’s grave means only one thing: what he says for how much impossible it may appear it is but the truth.» his uncle cautioned.

Aegon nodded, he knew his uncle could barely stand to look at him because he reminded him so much of Elia but everytime he looked deeper he would see Rhaegar.

«Viserys was found threatening Daenerys with his sword to her belly. Khal Drogo was furious and they duelled — his uncle recunted — Viserys was dying and as Oberyn tells it Daenerys in a last desperate act to protect him set fire to the tent.»

Aegon arched a brow again. _Fire cannot kill a dragon_, they said, but that didn’t mean that just because a bunch of people said that pure Targaryens didn’t burn ,that it was true. He burned alright.

«When the fire died out both Viserys and Khal Drogo were but ashes — his uncle added — but Daenerys was alive and breathing, unscathed and unburnt, naked as her nameday and crouched in the ashes. Oberyn swear it true, she held three dragons in at her breast..»

At this he felt his mouth fall open in surprise. His uncle nodded and Aegon gaze found the blood red comet in the sky. _It marks the return of the dragons_. So he had said to Visenya when she asked, but he’d never imagine it so real and true.

«Magister Illyrio, it appears, had given her as a wedding gift three stone dragon eggs and in the fire it appears they hatched and as Oberyn said _dragons are reborn_.»

His uncle too took a moment of respite before adding «Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi and Mother of Dragons has pledged her allegiance to you — he told him offering him Oberyn letter as he scurried over the words — they’ve left to Astapor to gain some Unsullied for your conquest.»

And clear enough of the parchment there was another writing, a feminine one, different from his uncle hands stating clearly: _Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi and Mother of Dragons send her regards to you, nephew, and recognizes you as Aegon VI Targaryen, of the most noble Houses of Targaryen and Martell, rightful King of the Iron Throne, king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, Protector of the Realm and bid you to wait for her and her children which she named Drogon — for her husband —, Rhaegal — for her splendid brother and your father, prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen — and Viserion — for her other brother prince Viserys of House Targaryen—. Hoping this finds you well and sound we shall depart immediately for Astapor where we shall buy an Unsullied army with the might of which you may take your throne and we may reinstate our great dynasty_.

He could feel a smile tugging at his lips almost disbelieving. Dragons alive again and only thanks to his aunt. It was mind-blowing.

«If the King can take a suggestion — his uncle told him — I’d wait to declare princess Visenya next queen of the Seven Kingdoms because someone as exceptional as Daenerys Targaryen may want to become Queen as well and…»

«The dragon must have three heads, uncle — he told him, interrupting him — _this _is what my father had foretold! Me, Visenya and Daenerys are Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters reborn and together we shall take what has been stolen from us. If it comes to that I will marry both of them, Daenerys can be queen if she so wishes and Visenya shall always be my queen no matter what.»

He got to his feet «You have given me a great news, uncle! And I cannot wait for the arrival of my aunt Daenerys the Mother of Dragons and for her children arrival as well.» he caught with the corner of his eye sir Arthur making his way to them and nodded stiffly.

«Uncle, may I present you a lost son of Dorne — he said gesturing to Arthur — he has been our most loyal servant and protector protecting my sister while she hid from the Usurper. Ser Arthur Dayne of Starfall, the Sword of Morning has come to us again.»

Ser Arthur bowed deeply before kneeling «My lord — he could see his uncle looking both disbelieving and with a frown on his face — I can do nothing to apologize for the part I played in the death of princess Elia and princess Rhaenys, I was bidden by my prince to keep safe his second wife and the child she carried in her womb… I, I truly… I thought she would be safe..»

He had never seen his uncle on his feet but in that moment he brought himself up just barely, his face contorted in emotions, his limbs trembling and his eyes burning as hot as any fire. Aegon would have never guessed his uncle to be that _tall_ and was awed by the sheer strength of his will.

«You were a son of Dorne - he yelled in fury - you grew up in Sunspear, sparring with Oberyn and knowing Elia almost better than we did! You took the white when she married Rhaegar. _I will always protect her, I promise_, those were your parting words to me and I, fool that I was believing you did love Elia, believed you.»

He had never seen such a regret on a man face that he did in that moment on his uncle and Ser Arthur as the man looked down from where he was knelt.

«I would have died to protect her, I believed her safe or I would not have left her side. - he replied - when words got there…»

«And what possessed you to not come and be punished for your sins but stay hidden somewhere?» his uncle demanded.

This time it was Aegon to reply his uncle inquiry «He was bidden by my father to protect Lyanna and the child she was carrying.» he explained «He is my sister sworn shield, a sworn shield of House Targaryen, uncle, I understand your sorrow, I do, but he has done me and mine a great service protecting my sister all this time.»

He turned and looked at the man «I am not telling you to forgive him, because forgiveness is not yours to give. It is mine to give and he has been forgiven for doing what his prince bidded him to do. — he told his uncle sternly — you are not obliged to talk to him or be his friend, but you will treat princess Visenya’s sworn shield with the respect of a member of House Targaryen. Are we clear?»

His uncle eyes passed on him for a moment «Very well, but he shall not be reinstated in Starfall, he won’t be accepted as a vassal of House Martell. He will be shown the respect of your family, nephew, but he will not be welcomed with open arms back in Dorne.»

Aegon nodded turning to the knight «Arise, ser Arthur — he told him — you are a guest of House Targaryen and none shall harm you as long as any Targaryen draws breath. You are our protection and under our protection.»

Ser Arthur nodded but it was clear the sorrow in his eyes and yet it was also clear to Aegon that the knight was terribly sorry for his mother’s death but couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for having devoted his life to his sister. It was clear to him that the man loved Visenya as if she was his own daughter, something precious to protect and she was and he couldn’t be more glad for the man affection towards his sister.

He let the knight return to his post at his sister's side and proceeded to clue his uncle in with the progress made in the North.

* * *

He didn't bother to knock at his sister's room entering in it his head still mulling over his uncle's words and his aunt great deeds. Three dragons, he thought, his aunt had borne them three dragons one for each of them for they were the three head of the dragons and together just like Aegon and his sisters they would take what was theirs with fire and blood.

Ser Arthur was inside keeping vigil just in the antechamber his purple eyes shining in the summer sun of Sunspear “The princess is inside – he told him – she's still a bit shaken but otherwise fine.”

He nodded to the man and entered finding his sister sat atop a chair by a desk her ebony hair wrapped in a lax braid her black and red gown hugging her curves even as she sat all curled in herself, her knees to her chest, her dainty bared feet tucked under the gown and her arms circling her legs. Ghost was sat composed at her mistress' side and the direwolf red eyes found his immediately almost as to tell _I protected her as promised_.

Lady Arya was, instead, trying some of the figures of combat ser Arthur had shown her with her Needle seemed unalerted by his presence.

“_Kirimves_, – he called, she brought her eyes to his and saw they were shining with unshed tears – oh, little one.., come here.” he benocked her opening his arms but she didn't stand she merely looked at her cousin.

“Please, leave us.” despite the _please_ it was an order and both lady Arya and lord Samwell took their leave without even wainting for him to sanction it “And take Ghost with you, Arya, I want her near every Stark in this keep.”

Arya seemed about to protest, _you are a Stark too_, she didn't say it but Aegon heard it all the same. Ghost obeyed her mistress getting on her paws and following the girl out of the room. Aegon let her hands fall to his sides.

He advanced to her exhaling “Please, _kirimves_ – he pleaded – talk to me.” he fell to his knees before her and she just kept looking at him as he let the flat of his hand rest upon her knee.

“You said we would be safe.” she said “I never though it would go without a hitch, but _this_... your cousin tried to kill me. She has never seen me before and yet she hated me enough to try to kill me and endanger you.”

“_Kirimves_..”

“I am not done!” she snapped “You will stay silent and you will listen.” she ordered, Aegon swallowed his pride and nodded understanding she needed both to vent and to be understood.

“She tried to kill me, how am I supposed to feel safe here? – she continued – I cannot be with you every hour of every day for all of our stay. And I wanted so bad to feel welcome here where bastards are treated kindly..”

“You are no bastard! – he quickly told her – you are a trueborn daughter of prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Lyanna Stark. You are my sister and my joy and I will be damned if I don't make you feel welcome with my family.”

“You don't understand. You cannot do anything about it. They will accept me because you demand it of them? Maybe, but I will never feel safe as long as it takes your demanding to make it so.” her tears were now falling freely “I love and respect you, brother – she told him earnestly – but I will never be welcomed by the Martells and it makes me afraid. What about the rest of the Kingdom? Perhaps it would have been better if we never found the truth and...”

He pressed a kiss to her lips unable to stop himself, propped on the armrest of the chair and with her knees in the way. Her lips were dry and they were salted from both her tears and the long weeks spent at the sea. But they were also soft, both yelding and unyelding to his demanding ones.

For as first kiss went this one was overlychast and quick but enough to shut her up for a moment, he let go of her lips but remained close enough to still breathe in her face, nose to nose “Never again say something like that. – he urged her to look at him with an hand on the chin – Alright? I love _you_, you are mine and I am yours since the moment you were born. Never again think it would have been better not meeting you. Our meeting was a blessing by the Gods themselves.”

“You shouldn't do things like that – she murmured but she seemed to follow his lips even as she denied him – it isn't right... it's sinful.., the septa would..”

He kissed her again, hungrily this time, conveing in this kiss all the emotion of the day. The fear for her life, the pride about her stand, the love he felt for her, the hope word of their aunt had brought to him. She responded to his kiss but all to soon disentangled herself, pushing up from the chair and standing, him towering over her. He brought an hand to her face, her beautiful face, and she leaned in the touch closing her eyes.

“It is not fair – she lamented her eyes still closed – you shouldn't wear your heart so plain to see. We will only get hurt. The Gods..”

“If you think the Gods have any say on what we do you are wrong, my love. – he told her huskily – and if they truly give their favour to those who are right then why letting Aegon and his sister-wives conquer seven kingdoms and launch a dinasty that ruled for three centuries and counting?”

“Mayhap Aegon didn't love Visenya in the same way he loved Rhaenys – he told her – but Rhaenys he loved passionately and strongly and yet still we talk about him and still his legend rules over the world.”

“And, if I remember correctly queen Rhaenys died ten years after the conquest here in Dorne brought down from her dragon and crashed by its body. If the Gods really wanted to favour Aegon than why kill his lover?” she protested her eyes shining with tears.

“Yes she died, but he had son by her to remember her by and all the memories of their lives together. And today still we talk about their love. Tell me, if the Gods saw it unfit for us to love each other wouldn't they have not let it be so?”

“That's not how Gods work.” she protested but it was fleebly and Aegon saw her resolve starting to crumble.

He took a step back and she almost fell as she made to follow him enough that she had to take a step to make sure to keep her balance, he smiled then took one of his daggers and slices throughout his palm to her utter shock as she searched for a cloth to bind his hand.

He took a drop of his blood and smeared it on her forehead, on her lips and dragged it along the column of her ivory neck “I am yours” he told her again “And if I have to face all of the seven hells and Gods themselves to keep you I will.”

She watched him her mouth hanging open and he dove in with a force he had yet to experience in love claiming her swollen and reddened lips with a kiss. He explored her open mouth and battled with her tongue for dominance then released her to let her breath as he proceeded to kiss languidly her neck following the path his blood had drawn on her skin.

When he distanced himself she looked at him with halflidded eyes and red, swollen lips, her hair in disarray from when his hand had found purchase during their kiss, he nudged his nose with hers “It doesn't matter to me what will happen from now on – he told her – and I don't care if it takes you the whole of our life to accept me. I am patient, I can wait. We will retake the Seven Kingdoms and we will sit upon the Iron Throne and we will be happy. I swear to you.”

“And what if it takes me forever?”

“Then we will have forever and all the afterlife to be together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, next one will be the liberation of the Unsullied at Astapor. Then we will have another Stark sister POV and from then on.
> 
> Like always let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you soon! -- Giuls


	21. Dany III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany in Astapor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. Sorry for the delay but being home with all the family and all the preoccupation has worn me out.
> 
> Thankfully we are all fine and dandy now that we have found a balance.
> 
> So here's the chapter. Hope you like it.

Daenerys III

Astapor was chaotic and nosy in a way no city she had ever visited had been. Even Pentos, who had been by far the biggest of the cities in which she and her brother had sought refuge had not be so nosy. Perhaps because Magister Illyrio Mopatis' house had been in a secluded area as he searched for peace and quiet.

It smelled of fish, flesh and piss and its roads were paved but dirty. Only slaves were seen around her, many of them leaded lettigas around with nobles and merchants inside. She had felt dirty the moment she had set foot inside the walls of the richest city of Slaves Bay. 

The khaleesar was camped outside the city's walls. With her walked Rakharo and Irri, two paces behind, and by her side ser Jorah and prince Oberyn. That day she had wore a pale purple gown and a dark purple light cloak to go with it, at her neck pended one of Drogon's black teeth, the first he had lost when he had grown the new ones. 

As they proceeded to walk on the road the lament of the people attired her attention. She had been talking with prince Oberyn about many deal of things when she had whipped around and saw the sight that would have changed her plans for the city forever.

Many slaves were crucified and left to die in the sun, their bodies whipped and malnourished. One of them, a young man, younger than her too, was crucified not far from her, his body was half covered in blood, _ his _blood, and he was sagged against the cross, his feets and hands nailed to the wood.

She extended her hand to ser Jorah "Give me your goatskin." she ordered not looking away from the poor boy's face. 

"Khaleesi.." he tried, she turned around her expression thunderous.

"Now." she seethed her purple eyes flashing menacingly.

"Here, Khaleesi - prince Oberyn offered, proffering his own waterskin - take mine if you will."

"Thank you, _ Oberyn _." she saw Jorah flinch at her use of his first name as she accepted the waterskin gladly starting to ascend to the dais on which the boy was crucified.

She advanced to him and gently offered him the bit of water, gently sweeping the matted hair from his forehead. But the boy turned his head away refusing her offered water. She crounched her brows and after trying and failing again she descended the steps of the dais re-offering the waterskin to Oberyn.

"You have a gentle heart, Khaleesi - ser Jorah offered - but you will not reconquer the Seven Kingdoms without spilling some blood." 

She handed the waterskin back and in doing so she slided for a moment her fingers on Oberyn' hand. 

"There will be blood split" she acknowledged "the blood of _ our _ enemies. Not that of the _ innocents _." she added looking at the knight with a flame in her eyes that left nothing to be said.

Then they proceeded to walk to the plaza where she would met the masters and oversee the army she was here to buy.

As they walked to the plaza Daenerys noted that there were no freeman around and turned to Oberyn to ask why.

"It is too hot for them in this hour, Khaleesi." he explained "They are cozy and relaxed in their refreshing homes."

"And yet they make the slaves stay out in this sun?"

"They don't care, Khaleesi. This is the richest of the Cities of Slavers Bay - he told her - they can replace a few millions of dead slaves."

She looked around to the _ richest city of Slavers Bay _and thought its fortune resting on the narrows shoulders of millions of slaves that didn't know better. She felt dirtier than ever.

_ I am a dragon _ , she reminded herself when she felt the tears prickle in her eyes, _ and I shall have fire in my eyes when I face them, not tears _.

A young boy cried out and she turned around just in time to see a young boy dangling from a window. She had no time to react that the boy was left go and he crashed to the ground with a resounding crack as his body fell flat on the road

Perturbed she gazed up and saw the man. An oily man with blonde hair and beard and carioca skin, his vibrant green eyes alight with evilness. 

She felt Oberyn unsheathing one of his daggers and turned to look at his face contorted in rage. She rested an hand on his arm and he turned his black eyes on her. She shook her head.

"He will get the justice he deserves - she murmured - but not _ now _ . Live _ now _ and fight tomorrow." 

He nodded and resheathed the dagger then stopped a young girl as she run past them. The girl tried to kick and scream and free herself but Oberyn didn't let her go, Daenerys watched as he crouched down to talk to her at her high and asked her in bastard valyrian if she knew the name of the man who had just killed the boy.

The girl gave them the name and he let her go giving her a golden dragon for her help.

As she ran away Daenerys noted the scars on her back where she had been once brutally whipped.

_ I am a dragon, _ she promised herself, _ and I will rain fire and blood on the Masters _.

  
  


"_ Tell the bitch she has no enough coin to buy this army, not even if she lay with every single one of us _." the Master said in Valyrian.

Daenerys forced her face to remain neutral, a small smile on her lips as she gazed to the interpreter. 

"The Noble Master says he thinks you have not enough coin to buy this army" the girl translated leaving out good part of the men speech.

"I am sure we can find an accord. - she said looking directly at the young girl - _ if _ this army is as marvellous and lethal as the Master s _ uggests _. Afterall I am a Targaryen princess, the Mother of Dragons." 

The girl reported her phrase to the man who snorted "_ Tell the Targaryen bitch to watch the impressing qualities of our army _." 

The girl translated as the Master descended the steps the leaded to the plaza and advanced to one of the Unsullied. The girl came closer as she translated his speech.

"These were taken from their mother's arms as babies for a coin - she explained - and they were then trained to obey their master to the death." 

Daenerys nodded "It _ would _be truly awe-inspiring if it were true." she countered as the man continued to talk. 

He then came closer to one of the Unsullied and proceeded to free his torso from his breastplate and then he cut away his nipple. The Unsullied didn't even flinch as the Master showed her the undeniable truth of his words.

She felt disgusted as if she was about to vomit. But she steeled herself and forced herself to smile "Astounding I would be quite interested to buy _ them all _." 

The Master blinked as if unsure of what she had said as the girl translated.

"_ Tell the bitch she won't have even one of the Unsullied if she doesn't give us one of her dragons. The biggest one _." 

The girl obeyed censuring those words she believed to be offensive. She was quite adept to read a room she realized and would be invaluable were she to be let free to study and travel.

"Very well." she nodded ignoring ser Jorah and Oberyn's pleads not to be rash. She flashed them a seething glance and nodded again to the Master "You will give me the interpreter too, as a _ gift _." she smiled softly inclining her head to the side.

The Master protested a bit but then conceded "_ Take her. She's yours _."

Daenerys clasped her hands in front of herself "A _ pleasure _doing business with you."

And without further ado she turned and strode out of the plaza. As soon as they were in the streets again she turned to both ser Jorah and prince Oberyn her eyes flashing purple.

Both Irri and Rakharo stood a little back with the newly acquired slave. 

"I appreciate your counsel. - she begun - but next time you will defy me in front of strangers you will be counselling someone else." she told both of them.

She then turned, her silver hair whipping around her before setting against the dark purple light cloak. 

"Come" she said to the slave "What is your name?" she asked as they restarted to walk.

She clasped her hands before herself and gazed down "This one name is Missandei - she said - this one is yours now."

Daenerys stopped in her tracks when the young, curly haired girl said that. She strode to her and she shivered clearly afraid of being smacked. 

She slowly caressed her face before fumbling with her collar.

"Khaleesi" ser Jorah offered "Let me." she nodded and took a step back as the knight cut the slave free of her collar. He took a step back and handed the collar to her as the girl massaged her newly free neck.

Daenerys smiled softly before taking another step and handing the collar back to the girl "Missandei is _ free _ \- she told her - as she was when she was born." 

The girl took it with trembling fingers and gazed up to her with her big, clear maroon eyes. Dany smiled "Tell me, Missandei, where do you come from?"

"Missandei came from Naath - the girl told her - the Isle of Butterflies. She was taken when she was really little to be a slave."

Dany nodded "If you wish I will arrange for you to return to Naath." she promised as they walked to the city's walls.

"Missandei… - Dany looked at her with an eloquent look and she shuddered before correcting herself - _ I _ wish to stay with Daenerys Targaryen. She freed me and I wish to stay by her."

Dany smiled "And so you shall - she promised - come, my friend. These are Irri and Rakharo, both are friends. These are ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island and Prince Oberyn Martell of Sunspear both valued friends and advisors." 

As they neared the City's doors the girl shook her head "You promised a dragon for payment."

"Indeed." she nodded.

"I thought dragons are her children. No mother would sell her children."

She nodded again "Indeed." she repeated.

"_ Valar morghulis _." the girl, Missandei, said looking down.

Dany smiled "Yes. _ All men must die _, but we are not men." 

She could hear Oberyn resound laugh as Missandei looked down with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Drogon was screeching and she could hear Viserion and Rhaegal answering cry in the distance. She had left orders for the dragons to be left free to roam as she went to talk to the Masters.

"Are they mine, now?" she quiered as the Master was struggling to keep Drogon at bay.

Missandei translated and the master still too occupied by the dragon answered without looking "_ Tell the bitch they are hers, she has the Whip. _" 

Missandei turned to her "He says they are yours - she said - You hold the Whip." 

Dany observed the weird looking sceptre fascinated before turning to the Unsullied.

"_ Unsullied! _ \- she called in High Valyrian - _ take a step ahead! _ " they obeyed instantly so she watched them with a raging smile on her lips " _ step back! _" they obeyed.

"_ Ask the bitch why the beast won't come! _" the Master called desperate, Dany turned to him with a feral smile.

"_ A dragon is not a slave _" she told him. His eyes budged out of their sockets.

"_ You speak Valyrian?! _"

"_ I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of Old Valyria. _ \- ser Jorah astounded face turned to her - ** _Dracarys_ **." she ordered.

Drogon immediately obeyed raining fire to the Master as both Rhaegal and Viserion flew high above them.

"_Unsullied! You've been robbed from your mother's arms as babes and now stand abused and mistreated_! - she called her voice ringing clearly above the man screams - _I am a dragon and a dragon is no slave. I will rain fire and blood upon the Masters_ _to punish them for their treachery!_"

She held the Whip up "_ Will you stand by me as free men? _" 

The Unsullied started banging their spears to their shields so Dany smiled "_ Then kill every master and break every chain! But do not arm women or children! Be dragon's sons! _" 

As the massacre begun Daenerys smiled and mounted upon Silver which Oberyn had readied for her. He smiled at her as she turned to the Unsullied "Take Nassos Korasdis and bring him _ alive _ to me, he will pay for his crimes!" 

Oberyn turned his questioning dark eyes on her and she struggled her red robe whipping behind her "He will be crucified and beaten like that boy and for all the crucified slaves." 

Oberyn nodded "Thank you, _ dārya _." 

Daenerys felt a surge of pride about him calling her _ queen _ and smiled as the city was sacked and every Master slain. She watched the Whip for a long moment before letting it fall with a petty smile in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it!


	22. JOAN V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and politics go hand in hand. Ans much Aegon/Visenya contenent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! How did you find my Daenerys III? Smart, sweet Khaleesi freed the slaves and gained an army. Next time we will see her something unexpecting will happen.

Joan V

J oan sighed watching the dim lit room, the banquet hall of Sunspear was just out of the corner of the Water Gardens, and even from the balcony of the keep she could hear the water singing in the pools and fountains. 

"Are you alright, princess?" she turned around slowly her red and black gown swirling around her. It was a masterpiece done in but the ten days that had passed since their arrival exactly for this banquet. It was a light gown of deep burgundy with a chestplate done in black lace and black bell-like sleeves of midnight black silk and vibrant burgundy lace. Dragons were ebbed in the lace of the sleeves and she wore her long ebony hair in an half updo with the long curls cascading down her back.

Her hair were held back from her face by a coronet that Aegon had gifted her. It was done in steel and silver with rubies as big as a nail on the right side and a stylized winged dragon on the left with earrings that resembled dragonwings of rubies and diamonds. They had been jewels that had belonged to Queen Rhaella, their paternal grandmother, that lord Varys had saved from the sack of Kings Landing with their father's arp and some of Aegon's mother's books.

She smiled softly "Fine." she replied as Art walked to stand by her side.

_ This had once been his home _ , she thought,  _ and yet he is a stranger here as much as me _ . 

He remained silent as they watched little Arya conversing with one of the guards from the North that was sat at her side with Ghost half-asleep under the table her head pressed to her front paws.

"I suppose I feel a bit overwhelmed." she admitted "I… I lived all of my life believing to be the only stain on my father's honor and in the last two and half moons I learned I am not even the daughter of the man I called father, that my parents both died before I even was able to properly sit on my own and that I have a brother and an aunt now."

"And…"

"Aegon talked to you about his feelings?" he guessed and Joan flinched.

"And you don't know how you feel about that." he added. Joan shook her head.

"It's not that I don't  _ know _ how to feel about it. I know how I  _ should  _ feel about it. - she wringled her hands - but it is not how  _ I  _ feel about it."

"Meaning that..?"

"Meaning that I know I should be disgusted and horrified by it. The Gods do not condone this type of sinful behaviour. And yet here I am  _ hoping _ ."

"You are Targaryens, my princess. Your father was sure that the three heads of the dragons were about to return - he told her softly - I am not saying how you should feel only not to limit yourself."

She nodded "But there is also the matter of Aegon's cousin that tried to kill me in cold blood."

"Nor lady Nymeria nor any other will ever touch you, your highness. Not as long as there is breathe in my breast." he promised.

She smiled taking his hand in hers "I've never thanked you for all you did for me,  _ Arthur _ , and I want you to know that I am grateful and I do trust you with my life."

Someone cleared his throat and they both turned to Aegon "Ser Arthur can I borrow my sister for a moment?" he asked politely, Art immediately took a step back nodding his head "Your Grace"

"Come  _ kirimves _ \- he offered her his arm - there is someone I wish you to met." 

Joan took his offered arm and feel in step with him as he pressed a kiss to her temple. They might make quite a sight both clad in Targaryens colors him with a neck-chain of imperio with a dragon stiled in the valyrian steel of which it was composed and she wearing Queen Rhaella's jewels.

"Are you fine, my love?" he murmured resting his hand atop of hers in the crook of his arm.

"Fine, a bit overwhelmed but fine." 

She had been surprised when she had discovered that a great deal of Houses not only of Dorne but of the continent had been called for the banquet. 

And more surprised still that even some of them had been privy to her identity. Of the dornish Houses only a handful knew for sure of her parentage while none of the continent knew although many suspected she was at least Aegon's paramour since she wore his colours.

Aegon smiled softly his dark purple eyes smiled with his lips. His silver hair were braided back from his face and there was now no trace of the intense blue dye that had almost made his eyes blue.

He wore a doublet in black with the sigil of House Targaryen above his heart the red three-headed dragon. At his hand shone a ring he wore on his second finger of his right hand with the three-headed dragon. It was his mother's, one of the few things he had of her and he had made it enlarge so that he could wear it, at his neck dangled too a medallion with a dragonrider fighting with his spear a gift from the uncle she had yet to met, prince Oberyn.

"I know you feel a bit out of place here, my love - he told her - but when you do I want you to do something."

Joan nodded as he leaded her to a secluded alcove in the banquet hall "search for my eyes when you do, and remember that should all else fail you, you belong to my side. Always." 

Joan smiled brightly unable to not do so when he was so adamant and caring with her.

As they neared the alcove Aegon brought her hands to his lips and a moment later two person appeared out of the shadows. One had long silver white hair and storming pale green eyes and wore a doublet of seagreen and silver with a waterhorse sewn above his heart, he looked a warrior and a intelligent one at that while the other looked placid and kind with a protunding belly that spoke of a life of comforts and roses sewn all over his scandalizing blue-silver-golden and green doublet with a kind smile, watery eyes and blond hair.

" _ Kirimves  _ these are lord Mondfort Velaryon of the Driftmark and lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden." Joan smiled at both of them as they both nodded in her direction.

"My lords let me present you, my sister, the princess Visenya of the Houses Targaryen and Stark, last daughter of my father Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife princess Lyanna Stark, and princess of Summerhall." 

Both lords looked at her with a new light in their eyes. Lord Velaryon looked as if he had witnessed a miracle of some sort while lord Tyrell looked as if he didn't actually comprehend what he had been told.

Joan turned to Aegon surprised by this turn of events as to her utmost surprise lord Velaryon fell to his knees before her, his silver white hair falling like a courtain around his stern face.

"Your highness." he swore under his breath.

Aegon smiled proudly at her but Joan couldn't help the nagging feeling that this was going too  _ easy _ .

"Please, my lord - she whispered - do not kneel before me, I've done nothing to deserve it." 

The man looked up at her in awe before turning to Aegon who smiled at her proudly before kissing her cheek. 

"You are a marvel,  _ kirimves _ \- he coed - isn't she?"

"But, if his Grace permits, how come that none of us knew anything about princess Visenya or your father's marriage to lady Lyanna?" asked lord Tyrell.

"Mace do not be an idiot and do not embarrass yourself." a woman crooned from not far from where they were. The woman looked ancient but her eyes sparkled with wit and confidence.

"Mother!" the man exclaimed. She shushed him with an hand.

"Do not use that tone with your mother, young man - the woman threatened - what kind example do you mean to give your daughter?" 

Joan had to struggle not to giggle and Aegon had to try hard to keep his smile at bay. The young girl looked no older than fifteen, with brown curls cascading down her back, green shining eyes and pursed lips, the dress she wore was nothing but entancing despite not being still more covered than most of the dornish ladies present.

She smiled softly at them, at Aegon in particular before turning to her grandmother.

"Grandmother!" she chided looking the picture of the perfect maiden. Joan found her a bit chilling and felt herself go rigid before Aegon snuggled an arm around her waist embracing her from behind and hiding his face in her hair not to chuckle.

"Do sit girl, if that lover of yours can let go of you for a moment or two, help an old lady watch you better in this light."

"Grandmother!"

"Mother"

At this Aegon let out a full laugh "Lady Olenna, I suppose." he said peeking around her shoulder, Joan still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that the old woman had called Aegon her  _ lover _ and not brother.

"You would suppose right, young man. - she nodded although her tone was again chiding - when word had come of your survival we didn't know if to believe it. But I don't need you to come closer, you are the spitting image of your late father. Let the girl come closer if you can bare to leech yourself away from her side." 

"Now if you please - she urged when he didn't move - I'm not getting any younger you know? And I promise not to  _ sting _ her."

Joan turned questioning to Aegon for a moment only for him to press a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth making her blush to the roots of her hair. 

"They call her the  _ Queen of thorns _ " he murmured in explanation before nudging her in her direction. Joan came standing just under the light and when the woman asked her to step closer she did.

"Oh I remember those - she said nodding to her coronet and earrings - those were the envy of every woman with a little style back in the day your grandmother wore them." 

She humpfed "You wear them with her same grace - she nodded - no. There is no doubt in my mind this young girl is Rhaegar's child. She has his chin and Rhaella lips and cheekbones. I am pleased to meet you, your highness."

"I am honored to make your acquaintance my lady." she replied kindly.

"Beautiful  _ and  _ humble? - she asked turning to Aegon - does she have any faults at all?"

"She has a temper" he said and she turned to him glaring, the woman laughed.

"Oh I can see that."

"And she's as stubborn as she's beautiful."

"I think you are mistaking me for yourself,  _ Leīka _ ." she mocked and at his offended expression she mock bowed too.

"Oh I like you girl. - the old woman said - this one is a keeper, that she is."

Aegon had left her with the two women as he talked with the lords although he was always in line of sight.

"So tell us, girl, - lady Olenna quiered - where have you been hidden all this time? Under the snow?" 

"Well..now that you mention it, it is  _ exactly _ where I have been hidden all this time - she said her eyes falling on Arya and Ghost both with ser Arthur -  _ under the Snow. _ My uncle, lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, claimed me as his own bastard to protect me from Robert's ire." 

"Who would have believed. Old lord Eddard is actually the best player around. I suppose him and your lover have an understanding of some sort." 

Joan nodded "The North will rally behind Aegon when the time comes - she assured - my uncle and my  _ brother  _ do have an understanding or he would not have let his prized daughter come with us."

She said nudging her head in Arya's direction, the woman looked at her cousin and then to her and a smirk appeared on her thin lips "So the little girl  _ does _ have fangs - she mused - although I wouldn't have believed you to be so shrewd too. Consider me impressed."

Joan steeled herself not to arch her brows disbelievingly and drank from her cup to cover her embarrassment.

"I am afraid, my dear that we should find another match for you - the old woman crooned turning to her granddaughter - the King is not only taken but defended too." 

Joan turned to the girl who had shed all of her courtesy and was munching sensually on a bite of her plate. 

"And if words is to be believed another Targaryen princess comes from the East having reborn three dragons from fire and stone - lady Olenna snorted -  _ dragons _ alive again. Westeros is not going to know what's coming from them and we  _ will _ stand by the victorious side, we  _ will _ side with the dragons again if we want to  _ grow strong  _ once again." 

The girl continued to appear uninterested in the topic of conversation "Although your highness  _ does  _ have many male cousins does she not?" she mused.

Joan stiffened "Indeed I do. - she nodded - I have an older cousin, Robb, my uncle's heir and two younger male cousins, Bran who is eight and Rickon that by now should be around four." 

"Although I suppose my lady should bring talk of such a topic to my uncle as he is Head of House Stark  _ and  _ Warden of the North." she smiled softly "perhaps my lady should also know that only  _ winter  _ roses survives the Northern harsher climate. Mayhaps you ought to take that in consideration before considering such a match."

She then whistled and Ghost padded to her side and she stood immersing her hand in the direwolf white fur.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my lady - she nodded - my lady." 

Both women got to their feet both bowing to her.

The old lady smiled but it resembled more a grimace "As shrewd as beautiful indeed. I shall like to have the pleasure of such a company again if you'd please." 

Joan thought about it "I am sure something can be arranged before your departure from Sunspear. I bid you goodnight. Come, Ghost." 

She didn't turn around and she walked slowly letting Ghost guide her once again outside on the balcony. As she walked they passed the table at which were seated lady Nymeria and her sisters. One of them had a long, stern face with downturned eyes and lips she wore pants and a doublet as if a man and as she passed by she fingered the whip at her side. The other was clad in a light purple dress that left little to the imagination. She had long blonde hair braided as a crown on her head and sparkling blue eyes despite the tanned skin and the blood red lips, she was seated by a beautiful woman with long curls of midnight black and tanned skin with sparkling black eyes.

The woman barely did anything when their gazes met but she did drink from her cup without doing as much as gazing at her in a way that made her shiver.

"Is that a real life direwolf?" she turned around finding herself face to face with what appeared to be a younger version of prince Doran. She didn't reply.

"Oh I am sorry that was terribly rude of me - the boy smiled welcomingly - I should introduce myself properly. I am Trystan son of Prince Doran and cousin to your brother, King Aegon. You must be princess Visenya." he did a little bow "It is a pleasure to met you. Let me be the first tonight to welcome you to Sunspear."

He seemed sincere so she smiled a bit "Thank you, prince Trystan - she nodded - you would be the first one to welcome me here  _ and  _ mean it." she jested.

He looked above her head to the table where they were sat "Ah, I understand. Do not take it personally, they dislike much anyone."

"Enough to try to kill them?" she mused before flinching "I am sorry that sounded petty."

"I don't believe it did, the Gods know how difficult it is to forget a slight let alone an attempt to one life. - he told her - for what is worth they want to kill almost everyone in this room."

Joan snorted and he smiled. He had a bright smile, not as lovely as Aegon's, but infectious. His teeth were all pearly white and perfect while Aegon's smile was a bit crooked but Joan thought it gave him an adorableness difficult to replicate.

"You know how to laugh don't you, your highness? - he mused as he gestured for them to continue walking - it is good, we all need a little bit of laugh in our sour lives."

Joan didn't reply merely following him with her hand immersed in Ghost' fur. 

"So - Trystan tried - how come that a direwolf has find itself so South of the Wall?"

"We found Ghost and her siblings in the Wolf's Wood some time before I met Aegon - she explained - they had just been born from their dead mother, killed by a stag. There were six pups, one for each of the Starks and Ghost for me. She's a part of me."

In answer to that Ghost turned her brilliant red eyes to the prince and snarled when he went to touch her. 

Joan was about to reproach her when a hand sneaked around her waist burrowing her in a chest she could recognized anyway before Aegon knelt and started petting a love-struck Ghost that turned even on her belly to be petted. Joan rolled her eyes but smiled as Aegon turned to her smiling brightly before his expression set in stone.

"Cousin." he acknowledged getting on his feet. Trystan nodded.

"My King" he bowed slightly and Joan steered closer to Aegon has she felt him rigid against her side.

"I see you have acquiaten yourself with my sister." her brother added.

"Indeed. She is as lovely and kind as my father reported - he said nodding in her direction - now if you will excuse me, I'd better return inside."

Aegon nodded solemnly before Trystan bowed to him and then to her "It was a pleasure to met you, your highness. Goodnight."

She nodded to bid him goodnight too and then turned to Aegon who was leaning against the balcony, arms crossed as a gentle breeze moved his silver blond hair.

"Quite bold of my cousin to approach you after the way you have been treated." he noticed his eyes sparkling violet.

"He has been kind - she admitted coming closer as Ghost sat on her paws and stood vigil at the entrance of the balcony - why are you so spurned?" 

She too leaned on the balcony, the gentle breeze warm on her face.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." he replied gently grazing her arm with an hand before setting said hand in playing with the end of her curls.

"And, pray tell,  _ how _ was he looking at me?" she mused out loud a small smile playing on her lips.

But he was serious as he touched the side of her face and brought one of her hands to his lips kissing her knuckles "As only I should do." 

She blushed and he smiled "How did you find lady Olenna and her granddaughter? Did you have fun?"

"Loats - she drily replied - lady Olenna is an old  _ snake _ and her so demure granddaughter is as lewd and calculating as her." 

Aegon snorted but let her talk as she played with his hands and reported her  _ talk _ with the Tyrells ladies.

When she was done she bristled "She wants to  _ chat again _ before they depart." 

Aegon chuckled "It seems to me, my love, that you have won us a quite strategic ally. - Joan rolled her eyes but listened - you have impressed lady Olenna who is  _ de facto  _ the Head of House Tyrell and with Highgarden grain stores we will have a preoccupation less during the campaign."

"And all of that by being snarky - she muttered - how did your talk with the lords go?"

"Dorne is with us - he said - as is Highgarden, the North and the Driftmark. We might find other loyal bannermen in Dragonstone but Stannis Baratheon holds our ancestral sit, so we have to be careful about that." 

"It is enough with Aunt Daenerys troops to launch the assault?" she mused.

Aegon snorted "Even if it is not enough we will have  _ three fire breathing dragons _ with which bring at heel the lords of Westeros." he pointed out "It has been enough before."

Joan shuddered and Aegon watched her calmly. She almost couldn't believe in how  _ placid  _ that evening was turning out to be.

"I am scared - she admitted - what if I am aiming too high and those I love pay the prize for my hubris?"

"It will be war, my love, and in war casualties do exist, but if we don't take back the throne we will never be safe nor those we love." he told her "Now the Usurper knows that I live he won't stop at nothing to know me killed for no reason at all but that I exist. And what if he found out about you too? - he asked - your entire family would pay the prize because lord Eddard was honorable enough to protect an innocent child from his  _ friend _ 's ire." 

Joan nodded and Aegon pressed a kiss to her forehead "Long and difficult days are ahead, my love, but it will be worth it, in the end." he promised and Joan believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. When I began I hadn't considered it but how many of you would want to see this story turn out also Maergery/Robb? I am curious. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Many kisses, hoping you are all safe and sound in your houses during this difficult time.


	23. Oberyn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Oberyn talks... An something unexpected happens.
> 
> Daenerys is smart, almost a genius and is working to find a permanent solution that will stop the city collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and so it has begun. Dany has conquered Astapor and things are starting to get complex...what does Oberyn think?

Oberyn II

T he Great Hall of Astapor had been dark and opulent, full of gold and silks, when he first put his feet in it. 

Daenerys had ordered for all the drapes with the symbol of Astapor and of the slaves to be burned to the crisp, had set her dragons on them too. Now House Targaryen banner towered above the Great Palace proud and big. She had renamed the plaza as Plaza of Pride and her first order of business had been to free and offer healing help to all the slaves of the city, she had then crucified Nassos Korasdis as he was found guilty of assault and murder of a child. 

She was walking around the table her silver blonde hair held back by two sets of braids with curls bouncing down her back, she wore the colours of the khaleesar and she paced as a caged beast.

"You are telling me I can do nothing about the slaves. - she snapped her amethysts eyes fixed on ser Jorah and a representative of the nobles of the city, a dark skinned woman with green eyes - That is not what I believe."

"Then why have you called me here,  _ dārya _ ? - the woman's voice was heavy with accent - I tell you as I see it."

"This city has been built upon corpse on corpses of slaves and this  _ will end now _ ." Daenerys empathized glaring at her "Only because it has not been done before it does not mean it will not be."

"Slavers Bay is known for the slaves,  _ dārya _ , this means that slavery is the first income for this city. We will collapse with Meeren and Yunkai still in the business and us with no alternative."

Daenerys spun around furiously as ser Jorah sighed "Khaleesi, you have to be patient - he advised - freeing the slaves does not compute in giving them a future by default" 

He could see the tears in her eyes as she turned around again "I know this, but I don't hear any of you offer a suggestion. Beside the…" she didn't even dignify the suggestion the woman must have made before he came inside.

"No woman, child or man will know what is to be bought and sold, mistreated and abused. Not anymore - she vowed - and if I have to destroy all slavers to end slavery I  _ will _ ."

"It is not so easy,  _ dārya _ , power to end the slavery is power to offer an alternative and you have not that." the woman scorned her green eyes blazing "You have munched on a bite too big to swallow,  _ dārya _ ."

Daenerys eyes blazed with fire and outside Drogon could be heard screeching. The woman, who had been so bold before flinched at the noise, and Daenerys smiled holding her chin high.

"I am the Mother of Dragons - she reminded the woman - and if I have born my children when everyone believed dragons to be extinct you shall well believe that I will put an end to slavery." 

She turned to the newly appointed leader of the Unsullied a man that called himself Grey Worm and that had been chosen by the soldiers "Escort lady Walyssa Senaxiss back to her home and children"

The Unsullied obeyed immediately. The moment she was out of the hall Daenerys turned to him "Walk with me. - she offered - I need to think."

Oberyn nodded and gestured for her to lead him outside as Rakharo, her dothraki bodyguard, followed them at a more sedated pace. 

The left the Plaza of Pride and walked by the streets that the Unsullied were cleaning. 

"You seem upset,  _ Daenerys _ \- he pointed out - you want to share the load with me? I pride myself on being a good listener." 

She sniffed and in that moment he realized how young she actually was. She dried her tears with a hand and held back a sob.

"Have I munched on a bite too big to swallow, Oberyn? Have I been wrong to not turn a blind eye to this cruelty and acting instead?"

She stopped when they were near the sea basking in its salty air "Would it have been better had I just bought the Unsullied and continued west?"

He faced her and gazed at her intensly "Having a gentle heart in a cruel world is strength not weakness,  _ Daenerys  _ and you have the warmest, biggest heart I have ever seen. It will be difficult but the right road often is. Have faith in yourself, you won't lead us astray. I trust you."

He felt the moment she perceived his words as she bit back another sob, steeled herself and gazed up to him with a new pride and renewed faith in the road she had chosen.

"Tell me, Oberyn, do you think our nephew will be fine with my decision to free Astapor or think it something that does not concern us Targaryens?" she questioned as they started to walk back.

As they passed the slaves threw the collars under Daenerys' feet and she walked on them as they newly freed slaves bowed deep to her. 

"Aegon is a good man - he replied - good and true and he will recognize that you did well to end the tyranny of those who prided themselves on being slavers. He will understand and appreciate your choice."

As they neared the Plaza of Pride both Grey Worm and Missandei, with ser Jorah with them, left the Palace to face them.

" _ Thorgo Nudo _ has news coming from the other cities of the bay, your Grace." Missandei gestured to the soldier and when Daenerys turned to him the Unsullied steeled himself before speaking in a westeron that left much to be desired but still clear enough "There are no more slaves in the cities of Mereen and Yunkai - he proclaimed handing her a clearly handmade ensign with the Targaryen three-headed dragon. Daenerys took it with trembling hands and when she opened it she found that despite the quality of the banner it had hidden two broken collars on which had been engraved the symbols of both Yunkai and Mereen.

"This man,  _ dārya _ \- said Grey Worm - comes from Yunkai and has been chosen by the freed slaves to report the news to you." 

He gestured to a thin man with long black hair, dark skin and black, gentle eyes. He wore the qora, the typical slave tunic and as soon as he was before her he feel on his knees talking in a language he didn't know and neither did Daenerys for she turned to the interpreter.

"He says his name is Reil and that he was a former slave of Yunkai - she translated - once they heard about your conquest of Astapor and that the mereenese slavers wanted to crucify as many children as they could to send a message to you, the city rebelled and when Yunkai learned about it they too raised the Targaryen banner and attacked the masters freeing themselves." 

Daenerys looked at him for a moment than advanced to the knelt man and rested her hand atop of his head.

"Have faith, my friend - she told him - you are dragons sons and I shall protect you." she promised " _ Aōha vali issi issa vali sir _ " she declared.

_ Your people are my people too now _ , Oberyn watched astounded as the man kissed her dainty hands repeating a word over and over.

" _ Mhysa, Mhysa _ ." he kept saying, Daenerys turned to Missandei and she smiled.

"It means  _ mother _ ." 

He could see how touched she was by that declaration that she caressed the man face before demanding "Give this man warm food and new clothes, he will stay in the Palace as long as he wants."

Grey Worm helped the man to his feet and escorted him back inside as ser Jorah approached them fingering the banner still in her hands.

"Queen of Astapor, Yunkai and Mereen - he murmured - you are now the holder of Slavers Bay." he said to her.

She smiled for a moment "There are no more slaves, my friend - she told him - from now on for the rest of time it will be called the Bay of Dragons." she decreed proudly holding his hand tight before turning to him too and offering her hand.

He took hold of it in his much larger hand and she squeezed it "And I couldn't had done it without your counsell - she said - now I ask you to advise me on a way to make the change permanent. This is the rise of a new day."

"Aye,  _ Khaleesi _ , you have my sword, my heart and my counsell always." 

She smiled softly before turning to him and he smiled down at her.

"You have my counsell and loyalty,  _ Daenerys _ ." he promised her truthful because both of them knew that he couldn't offer more than that since his absolute fealty went to Aegon as his sister-son. She smiled to him understandingly.

* * *

Oberyn paced slowly in the chambers Daenerys had assigned him. She had chosen for herself the patronals chambers that oversaw over the Plaza of Pride and the banner the Yunkeese had made for her now hanged from the balcony of her chambers. His were in the same roof but at the far end as were those of ser Jorah. 

A knock on his door made him still "Enter."

It was Missandei "My prince - she bowed - Her Grace bids you to join her in her apartments at your earliest convenience." 

Oberyn nodded and followed her out and into the apartments of the queen. When he had met her she had been an exiled princess, beautiful and dainty sold by her brother to dothraki warlord. Scared and sweet but with iron and fire underneath her skin flowing her veins. In the four months he had known her she had conquered a city and two others had freely declare themselves for her, had birthed and grown three dragons in the flesh and gained his respect and loyalty.

"You called for me?" he asked as he was lead inside in an antechamber she had converted to converse with others.

She peeked around the door that lead to her room "Yes - she said coming in full view and smiling brightly - I have decided that every family who had a slave have to adopt him or her as a  _ client _ ." 

"A client?" he mused.

"Yes. As a more ancient term as vassal. It means that the rich of the mix, the former slavers, will have under his or her wing the former slave as a client a free man or woman under his or her influence." she said.

"The former slaver has to make sure the former slave and now client has work and a way to survive and manage their family; the client in exchange must defer to the slaver as long for things such as political support in the elections of the Three Heads Senate."

"The Three Heads Senate? Daenerys you are running too fast, I can't keep up. Please explain." he smiled and she sat.

"Sorry." she apologized gesturing for him to sit "I was thinking that since both Yunkai and Mereen declared themselves for me of their own will and since I  _ freed  _ Astapor it would be hypocritical to exercise full power without leaving a bit of freedom for them to rule themselves." 

At this he nodded astounded "I would still have the last word but this assembly would be able to plead to me in a way a single man cannot. - she explained - so I would instate an Assembly for all three cities as a unit and call it the Three Head Senate since my banner is a three-headed dragon and the cities are three."

"It is an ambitious project" he nodded "but it still doesn't resolve the problem of the economy. The riches of the former slavers are not infinite."

"Yes, but it would delay the collapse - she interjected - enough to permit us to study an alternative to stabilize the new economy of the Bay of Dragons."

"It could be a palliatieve but assured we could work out another source of entrance in the city treasury it could work."

She smiled brightly and clasped her hands together "How did this idea of  _ cliency  _ has come to you, Daenerys?" he questioned.

She shrugged "We lived at Pentos with Illyrio Mopatis for years before I was wed. He had such a  _ clients _ and that applied to a whole city would at least resolve the imminent collapse." 

Oberyn nodded silently impressed as he watched her. At first sight she would appear a delicate thing full of light and kindness, but studying her up close she was reliable, passionate and strong, fierce in her belief and ready to get her hands dirty to give the justice that was deserved.

_ Power, my boys  _ had said their father,  _ it is not given to those who are deserving. It is taken by those willing to crawl and fight tooth and nail to achieve their goals _ .

And sitting there looking beautiful and ladylike was a warrior ready to crawl from the dirtiest pit she was put in and protect others from being mistreated. 

A cry came from the right side of the room and Daenerys smiled as her dragons screeched. Rhaegal and Viserion were up in the air playing together while Drogon was asking to be petted by his mother and she wasn't about to refuse him. He watched fascinated as that fairy-like being gently caressed the monstrous snout of the black dragon. 

An epic sight indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... Hoping you are all fine in your homes living this quarantine with those you love near...if u have a moment do let me know what u think it is highly appreciated
> 
> Hope to hear you soon... Many kisses to you and yours!


	24. Cersei II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei starts investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! During this difficult time being home away from friends and part of the family this story has been proving a good way to cope.
> 
> How are you all? I hope well and I want to remind you all that, if you shall ever need it despite me being a world away and not knowing you well if you need do not feel neither ashamed nor embarrassed to reach out to me, I will gladly help if I can!

Cersei II

C ersei sliced in half her pear and ate it picking it with an elegant curl of her fingers.

Her ladies in waiting were all chatting away as she ate and thought. Their inane chattering at least was enough to mask the true nature of her thoughts.

Robert had gone off hunting after the news of the demise of prince Viserys had come. Oh, it wasn't the new of the death of the exile prince that had maddened him, no, it had been the reports that his sister, Daenerys Targaryen a girl born during the worst storm in living memory by the late queen Rhaella on Dragonstone during the Rebellion had not only survived the fire, they called her the Unburnt  _ such an entitlement _ but had apparently born three dragons from three stone eggs.  _ Mother of dragons _ she mused drinking from her cup  _ why not little whitehaired bitch _ ?

As if it wasn't enough Robert ire against the world had turned to a rather ugly discussion with his new Hand. As her spies had reported, lord Stark had taken off the Hand's clasp and threw it on the table to Robert when he had talked, weeks ago of killing the child-bride of the dothraki warlord before Viserys would set his sails west to conquer Westeros. 

_ Who is stronger?,  _ he had asked her as they talked,  _ one or five? _

She had thought the answer obvious,  _ five _ . 

He had shook his head, showing exactly why he had won the Rebellion. He had shown her his fist, closed tight.  _ One _ , he had said,  _ one mind behind one purpose _ .

And now instead of rejoicing because Viserys was dead she had to worry about those little vermins trying to take her son's birthright from him. 

That odious, cowardly worm that had crawled out from who knew where that unjustly attacked her son was free to roam the earth and free to, one day, raise his banners to retake the continent… and now that  _ whitehaired bitch  _ too. She was said to have survived the fire and had exited from it with three live dragons. Unbelievable.

And worrisome.  _ Queen you shall be _ , Maggy the Frog voice sang in her ear,  _ for a time. Until there comes another _ , she whispered even in the daylight the disgusting scent of her hut in her nostrils,  _ younger, more beautiful; to cast you down and take everything you hold dear _ .

One of her ladies came to her, bowed and whispered in her ear. She nodded "Girls - she called - I wish to be left alone for the time being."

They all scramble to their feet, courtesying and leaving. As she was left alone a knock came to her door. 

"Enter." she called as her guest revealed himself.

He wore only the best of silks, a brooch with his sigil on his breast and his little slimy eyes fixed on her a big book clutched at his chest.

"My Queen" he gave a flowery bow and Cersei nodded.

"Lord Baelish, please do sit." she said sweetly gesturing for the seat in front of her.

"Thank you, your Grace. - he crooned - you called for me, how can I help you?"

"You can start with telling me who is the new shadow of Lord Stark" she began, done with false courtesy "I've never seen the boy around before." 

She didn't say her suspicions for it would be to overplay her hand. But she was almost sure the boy to be one of Robert's bastards. Looking at him clad in armor with black hair and blue eyes she could do nothing but think that  _ that _ was how her sweet boy, lost to the fever so many years ago, would have looked had he grown to be a young man.

"He never leaves Sansa's side, I don't like an unknown boy around my son's betrothed." she added playing the concerned mother. 

"Lady Sansa's virtue is not in question, I hope" lord Baelish said slowly and  _ of course  _ the old creep would catch only that of her question.

"No. Of course no. Lady Sansa's virtue is unquestioned, my lord, how  _ sweet _ of you to worry yourself over it. But not the same can be said about that boy's intentions, can it?"

"Of course. - he nodded - if you wish, your Grace, it would be my pleasure to investigate about the boy."

"Please do. It would set my worries in a way I cannot explain" she smiled softly. 

"I will have your answer as soon as possible, my Queen. Is there anything else I can do to ease your worries?" he asked the gallant lord.

Cersei smiled inwardly "Indeed. You might have learnt of what happened on the Kings Road." she mused when he nodded she continued "There is something that does not sit well with me, my lord. The boy escaped but how could he without help?"

"You think someone is betraying our King for that  _ boy _ ?" he questioned his dark eyes glinting.

"I worry. The boy was well controlled and yet he escaped and disappeared in a country he does not know alone. - she said - it is logic to think he might have had help. Especially since a small retinue of  _ northerner  _ guards have  _ escorted  _ lord Stark's daughters back to Winterfell."

"You are not questioning the Lord Hand's loyalty, are you, my queen?"

"Not his  _ perse _ . But his bastard daughter has been seen being kind to the prisoner and from that kindness may have flowered a  _ kinship _ of sorts between the two." she explained "without his knowing."

Lord Bealish nodded "I will investigate on it, my queen." he assured and Cersei smiled. The seed was planted, she mused and it meant that soon she would know all she needed to keep her children safe.

_ Golden their crowns, golden their shrouds _ . She shivered fisting a bit of fabric of her gown in her hand.

_ Not my children _ . She swore,  _ not her precious children _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the chapter... I am curious.. I have a few chapters in working now, who you'd rather read next time?
> 
> Let me know! As always best wishes and hope to hear you soon!


	25. Sansa II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finds out new things .. And something happened off screen... What? You are gonna learn it that chapter after the next that will be Daenerys again, then we will see Ned and Cersei stareoff... By whose POV you'd like to see it?

Sansa II

_ M _ _ other, Maiden and Crone please  _ she begged  _ do not take my father from me _ . 

She deterged his brow with a wet cloth as Great Maester Pycelle had said and despite his fevered state she stayed by his side even when septa Mordane had tried to pry her away.

There was a knock on the door "Enter" she called weakly before drying her tears with a hand. As soon as the door opened Gendry gentle blue eyes clouded and he strode inside. The moment she felt his arms encircle her waist and she felt surrounded by his hearty scent of metal and sandalwood she couldn't contain herself and started weeping.

The septa at her father's bedside called her name " _ Sansa _ ." in a tone that was full of displeasure, Gendry who tried always to appease others let her go slowly but stayed by her side letting her know she had his support.

Despite her rocky start with Gendry, she had asked - right before him - if he were a bastard, she had grown closer to the boy who reminded her a bit of both Robb and Bran with a touch of Joan. And he was very kind never calling her out on her slip the first day they met.

"My apologies, septa - she murmured - I just needed a bit of comfort."

"Comfort is to be searched in the prayers to the Gods and in our family, Sansa" the woman reproached.

"Gendry  _ is  _ family, septa. - she snarled - besides what would you know of  _ where  _ to find comfort? The Gods didn't save Lady and aren't helping Father." 

She knew she was being hurtful and arrogant and disrespectful but the septa had been at her side all time doing nothing but crooning in her head about the maganimous Gods. Where were the Gods when Father had been attacked from behind and almost killed his whole guard murdered in cold blood? Loyal, gentle and strong Jory who had held her as she wept when her sisters had left and had always protected her. Art Snow had always been Joan's, but Jory… Jory had always been hers, her protector when Robb wasn't around.  _ And now he was gone _ .

_ Please don't take Father too. Don't let me be alone _ . Gendry's hand on her shoulder reminded her she wasn't alone.

" _ Sansa _ ." her tone was one of reproach and disappointment.

" _ Septa _ ."

"You are being disrespectful. Your mother would be appalled, she raised you better than this." the woman noted "she raised you to be a proper lady and not a savage beast."

Sansa averted her gaze, her eyes filling with tears and felt Gendry stiffen at her side. 

"Now, septa - a third, kind voice said - I think we should cut m'lady some slack. Her Father has been attacked and lays in bed, mayhap it would be wise to not make her feel lesser than she is."

"I appreciate your input, ser - septa Mordane muttered - but I am in charge of lady Sansa's education and I will do as I see fit." 

Ser Barristan Selmy entered the room with a kind smile "I am afraid, septa, that although you indeed are in charge of lady Sansa's education I have been tasked with her protection and I shall not see her belittled. Lady Sansa apologize to the Septa for being disrespectful then we shall take a walk in the garden to clear our minds." 

"My apologies septa - she said bowing her head slightly - I am afraid ser Barristan is right. I must be more tired and stressed that I realized. I will retire, now, ser Barristan would you be so kind to escort me?"

The knight just gestured for her to lead him out of the room and she did while Gendry followed them. 

"I should thank you, ser. - she said - I didn't know my father had asked you to look after me."

"Oh he didn't, my lady. - he said as he winked - your sisters thought...the littlest one may as well have threatened to maim me with her teeth were I to let anything happen to you."

"Arya said  _ that _ ? You must jest, ser, Arya doesn't care much for me." she said, her face downtrodded.

"Should I also assume you care little for her because you two are different? - the knight mused - lady Arya is fiercely protective of her family."

Sansa shrugged "I suppose you are right. Are they safe?" she demanded.

Ser barristan studied her then nodded "They are safe, my liege won't let anything happen to them."

"That boy was really  _ him _ , then?" she mused "Will he treat her with respect and not how his father treated aunt Lyanna?" 

"Your Father would not have let him take them with him had he had any doubt would he?"

"No, he wouldn't." she accepted, then she looked up in the sky "What do you think it means?" she asked pointing to the red tailed comet high in the sky.

"The dragon's return - he said almost in awe - honor to my liege and his kin for they will bring a new dawn to us."

"Are you talking about that boy who everyone says is Rhaegar Targaryen child?" 

She turned and looked at Gendry, ser Barristan did the same but the boy turned his blue eyes to her and squared his shoulders.

"I don't care who is my father - he said - nor who he killed. You Father found me, gave me a sword and a future. I stand with you and those you support." he promised and his eyes shone with loyalty and honesty.

Sansa nodded turning to the knight who didn't seem so convinced a moment later Gendry had unsheathed his sword, ser Barristan's hand fell to his own but the boy took a step and lay it at her feet.

"I may not be a knight yet, my lady, and perhaps you'll find it disgraceful, but if you want it, my sword his yours as is my back and my counsel. I promise to give my life for yours if needed be." 

It wasn't quite the right order or words but the sentiment was there, Sansa knelt and took the sword gingerly in her hands before standing. 

"Arise" she demanded "Gendry Waters, Sworn Shield of House Stark." 

He did exactly that and Sansa offered him back his sword, he had forged it himself. He took it and resheathed it and Sansa felt she had been just part of something little, astounding and yet of great importance, like a little rock threw in a river but causing something big after it fell.

Ser Barristan nodded solemnly "Know this Gendry Waters, today the Starks have claimed you as you claimed them and dark days are ahead but House Stark will survive and thrive with its alliance to the rightful king." 

Gendry nodded "I care not for palaces and intrigue. But I will stand behind House Stark, lord Eddard and his children." he said nodding to her, Sansa nodded back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! hope you are all fine and liked it! So let me know what you think!
> 
> Fret not, Gendry is meant to be with Arya! I felt so slighted when they didn't really end up together in the finale but I keep telling myself that since we don't know how their lives are going to go after it there is hope yet!


	26. Daenerys V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A court session and a wedding... How should we call this Wedding? I am open to suggestions.... Some baby-aegon talk with Oberyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you are all right! I wanted to say that updates may come slower now because my mother has been ill because of a therapy she was under and is now still recovering so I have converted almost all of my free time to help her and manage our house and family necessities.
> 
> Hope you are all safe and sound and with families and loved ones!

Daenerys V

" Y ou stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar, Mhysa, the Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of the Bay of Dragons. Stand forth and state your please." Missandei declared standing proud just before the throne on which Daenerys was having open court.

It must have been the hundredth time she heard all of her title listed by the interpreter as many had come to the open court. Many to ask for them not to take  _ clients _ others, mostly former slaves, to just show their gratitude.

"Come forward, my friend - she called gently gesturing to the hall - please let me hear what you need." 

But there were two that entered the hall, a boy, no older than twelve and a little girl who looked to be about five or six. Both were dark skinned, curly haired and dark eyed, both wore robes of silk and were anointed in perfumes she could heard from her throne.

"Who stands before the queen?" Missandei asked and both feel to their knees talking in bastard valyrian.

" _ I am Qarto of the Yuseindi Clan _ \- the boy said -  _ and this is my sister Agya. Our mother died many years ago when Agya was but a babe. _ "

" _ I am sorry, my young friend  _ \- Daenerys said softly -  _ you care for your sister _ ."

" _ I do since you gave the order to beat and crucify my father _ , dārya." the boy eyes were full of tears but he stood his ground. 

Daenerys felt as if she had been slapped. She didn't felt guilty for the man, who she knew deserved what he got, but for the children...yes for them she did feel sorry. 

She got up from her throne, so  _ far _ from those she had claimed as subjects and had been claimed in return, and descended the steps. The girl was trembling and was visibly afraid and in awe both.

" _ On your feet, my lord _ \- she said gesturing with a hand - Missandei, please have refreshment brought for this young lady here." 

The curly haired girl nodded gesturing with a hand to one of the servants to obey.

" _ Come, my lord, walk with me _ ." she suggested gesturing for the balcony, the boy squared his shoulders and nodded letting her lead him out in the sun.

" _ I understand your pain, my lord. _ \- she told him -  _ My father was killed too, stabbed in the back by he who had pledged to protect him _ ." she explained " _ my father was king, a king murdered, his corpse left to rot in his own halls as his murderer sat on his throne. _ "

" _ The why did  _ dārya  _ kill  _ my _ father? _ " he asked his eyes shining and Daenerys tried to remember if Viserys had ever looked like that.  _ Scared _ ,  _ strong  _ and  _ unyielding _ or if the seed of madness had been planted too early for him to develop in the bright prince he was supposed to be. She honestly couldn't recall.

Her white gown swept against her sandaled feet. " _ My brother too looked after me _ \- she replied instead -  _ he was not like you. He was cruel and scared but he was my brother still _ . - the boy nodded -  _ what I did to your father was not murdering, it was  _ ** _justice_ ** ." 

" _ You are queen,  _ dārya _ , you could set fire to children and call it mercy _ ." the boy said looking at her as if she were cold, unrelenting and ruthless God uncaring and distant.

" _ I suppose I could if I wanted _ \- she said looking out to city and far ahead to sea and then westward -  _ but that is not what I mean to do. _ " she turned to the boy and sighed.

" _ Your father has been found guilty of the murder of a child, my lord. I could not in good conscience let him go unpunished _ ."

" _ But you did not crucify other masters,  _ dārya,  _ only my father who was abiding to our laws _ ."

" _ Laws that give the master right of life and death on slaves? _ \- she mused, the boy nodded -  _ slaves are not inferior, they are people, like me and like you. That child had parents, maybe a sister just like you, do they not have the right to justice? _ "

" _ They are slaves! They have no right _ ."

Daenerys sighed " _ I am queen now. So if I decided you were to die  _ ** _here and now_ ** _ I would be in my realm of lawful action as I have the right of life and death on my subjects, and if I ordered Rakharo  _ \- she gestured to the dothraki -  _ to kill you?"  _ the dothraki fingered his curved sword  _ "would your sister have no right to pursue justice? _ " She murmured as the boy watched out in the distance evidently unsettled.

" _ Slaves have no rights. _ "he repeated but he looked to be uncertain, Daenerys smiled as she heard flapping coming closer. She heard the boy shout when Viserion's snout come in sight of them, his cream coloured scales and golden frame glinting in the sun, his obsidian black teeth in full view. 

" _ Do not be afraid, my lord  _ \- she bid, caressing said snout sweetly -  _ this is Viserion, one of my children. He is the most playful and he prefers goat to any other type of flesh, you are safe. You stand by his mother, he won't attack you. _ " 

The boy did come closer but he was clearly afraid, Viserion breath was warming more yet the air and it had grown hotter as if the fire was caressing her face. Daenerys didn't feel afraid, she felt enchanted.

" _ Do you see that red tailed comet in the sky?  _ \- she questioned, the boy nodded, his eyes never leaving Viserion -  _ it brought the news to all lands, to all people that my children were born by stone, in fire and they shall bring justice and freedom to all the people who ask _ ."

" _ We didn't ask,  _ dārya _ . _ " the boy told her, Daenerys smiled sadly.

" ** _You_ ** _ did not, but all those slaves who prayed day and night for a better life for their children… it was  _ ** _their _ ** _ prayer, their  _ ** _need_ ** _ that called me and my children here _ ." she clasped her hands together before herself and smiled softly.

" _ I understand your people have graves in the soil for their dead otherwise they won't reach the afterlife _ . - the boy nodded she walked by him and clasped his shoulder -  _ your father's body shall be given to you so that you can bury him as per your culture and he will find peace and judgment in the afterlife _ ." she promised him.

The boy was clearly touched so much that he knelt and brought his clasped hands to his forehead and then his heart.

" _ Many thanks,  _ dārya _ , it will give peace to my upset heart knowing him safe in the afterlife _ ." Daenerys nodded.

Before leaving the terrace she turned around again to him and said " _ I may have been unrelenting in my justice, but I am not merciless and you shall not pay for your elders mistakes and crimes. The Bay of Dragons will see a new era of peace and equality _ ." she promised as she went back in the hall.

Missandei approached her silently a small smile on her lips, Daenerys quickly fell in step with her as she returned upon the dais and then on the throne. It was golden and marble and it was warm from the heat of the clear summer day. 

"You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar, Mhysa, the Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of the Bay of Dragons. Come forth and state your please." 

  
  


The dothraki man fell on the dust just outside the city, his liver pull out, his head bent to a strange angle, the victorious dothraki severed his braid and smirked, holding it high in the sky before screaming. 

A moment later he approached where she was sat and offered her the severed braid. Daenerys felt Thorgo Nudo stilling behind her and flinching his hand at his spear but said nothing as the man left the severed hair at her feet.

" _ Khaleesi _ ." he nodded and Daenerys nodded back, inclining her head to the side the numerous bells braided in the silver tresses rang as she did so.

" _ Well done _ \- she replied in dothraki -  _ you have done me proud, my screamer _ ." 

The dothraki nodded again and stalked away, Daenerys gazed up where the newly wed couple sat together their hands clasped tight. Irri was a perfect dothraki bride with her long flowing dark hair, her skin luminous for the oils she herself had applied, her pale almost translucent robe with the golden decolté and golden waistband, her feet were sandaled with gems and she wore the most brilliant smile Daenerys had ever seen on a bride, not that she had many experience about it. Rakharo had eyes only for her, the moment he had seen her all beautiful and shining in the sunset air he had started smiling and was smiling still. 

She clapped her hand once and her gift was brought forth. It was a wonderful set of golden chairs with burgundy silk covered cushions and a carved chest with the Targaryen sigil inside which she had selected the most beautiful jewelry and had gifted her friend and handmaiden.

"Thank you,  _ khaleesi  _ \- Irri said her eyes alight with unshed tears -  _ you are the greatest gift that the Mother Mountain has given to us _ ." 

She was deeply touched by Irri affirmation and nodded with a smile " _ The Mother Mountain has indeed blessed me with you, my friend and with you all my Khaleesar! _ " 

Her dothraki started to scream with cry of happiness " _ and together we will sail across the poison water and retake what has been stolen from my family! Will you stand by me?  _ ** _Now and always_ ** ?"

They screamed even higher and harder and Daenerys smiled softly as she heard a chuckle right behind her.

"I'm afraid my gift won't make such an impression." 

She turned around, the bells in her hair clang and resonated as she moved her head about and amethyst eyes fell on black ones. He had trimmed his beard and hair and he now looked combed and a right prince of songs in his orange and yellow sleeveless doublet. His eyes crinkled handsomely as he smiled a smile full and bright. Daenerys found herself smiling right back.

"I'm sure Irri and Rakharo will appreciate whatever gift you have chosen for them. Dorea - she turned to her other dothraki handmaiden - you are free to go and enjoy the festivities, I will be fine with prince Oberyn." 

The girl nodded, got on her feet, bowed and stalked off not before having sent a warm and a suggestive look at Oberyn who chuckled. Daenerys blushed but hid it behind the rim of her golden cup 

"I'm afraid Dorea has yet to understand she is to be an handmaiden and not a pleasure slave as my brother had deemed." she commented.

Oberyn smiled and sat beside her as ser Jorah present his gift a new arakh made of dragonglass - where in the world he had acquired such a rare metal Daenerys didn't know - for Rakharo and a box of perfumes from the market of Astapor for Irri; both newly weds were happy and touched by his thoughtfulness especially Rakharo who kept swinging his new arakh around.  _ The dothraki protector of the queen should have a weapon accordingly _ , ser Jorah had pointed out as he and Rakharo clasped arms.

As the couple set off to consumate in privacy and the festivities continued Daenerys found herself asking about Aegon.

"I find myself curious about this nephew of mine. How is he?, truly?" she wondered and Oberyn massaged his bearded chin for a moment.

"He is a bit clumsy - he admitted - and as stubborn as a rock. Sometimes I think his head is made of stone."

She giggled and he continued "He looks like Rhaegar - he said - but he has his mother's gaze and smile and her gentleness." 

He smiled softly "When he was little he was always moving. Always crawling here and there making his poor mother crawl after him, the cat and his sister." 

Daenerys smiled at this "One time I and his mother had been conversing over tea, Elia loved tea, and he was crawling around as Rhaenys was at her lessons and he crawled up my leg and into my lap, I had long hair back then and he started yanking at it with a mighty force." he recounted.

"He seems like a good sort."

"Oh. He is. - Oberyn assured - never got over his sweet tooth, just like his mother, although he is prone to brooding now and then."

"Brooding  _ and _ fun, can the two exist?" she mused out loud giggling a bit and Oberyn snorted.

"If someone can be both and a bit temperamental too, that person would be Aegon." 

"It feels like we would get along superbly." she nodded clasping her hands together in her lap "I look forward to meet him." 

"I am sure he looks forward to meet you too,  _ Daenerys _ ." he assured, his voice curling around her name, dragging the first syllable and giving it a tone unheard of before. She almost shivered but contained herself as she heard screeching above them as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flew above them, Drogon at the head of the formation, big and strong his dark wings flapping in the air as Rhaegal and Viserion played following him.

She smiled softly. Althought Drogon was the biggest one by far, the one that belonged with her, both Rhaegal and Viserion had grown much since the Great Grass Sea. They always played together and could often be found together as they caressed each other and comforted each other while Drogon often set off alone.

It was good seeing them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, what do you think about it?
> 
> Let me know! Hope to hear from you all soon!


	27. Cersei III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Ned Stark talk.
> 
> Things speed up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you? Hope you are all fine and good!

Cersei III

S he smiled to herself as she rounded the corner, her hands clasped before her, a ruby red gown with golden silk that spun around her as if she were made of golden light herself, her blonde hair bounced in a curled half updo while her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. 

Her Lannisters Guards were following her quietly as she walked down the corridor that lead to her husband's chambers out of which were posted two kingsguard all clad in their golden armors and white cloaks. 

"Your Grace" they both bowed as she smiled softly.

"I wish to talk with my husband." she decreed.

"I am sorry, my Queen. But his Grace is in the Tower of the Hand visiting lord Stark." one of them said.

"And why aren't you with him? How are you meant to protect him if you are on the other side of the keep?" she demanded seeing a fall in her plan. 

"His Grace ordered us to remain here as he went. Ser Barristan went with him." the other replied. Cersei snuffed and turned around without another word, turning to walk in the direction of the Tower of the Hand.

_ Incompetent _ , she sneered as she walked her loyal guards at her heels. Every step was meaningful as she reached lord Stark chamber out of which was posted ser Barristan.

"Ser." she nodded going to enter, but the man stood in her way.

"I am sorry, your Grace - he said - but his Grace demanded to not be disturbed by anyone, including you, during his visit to his lord Hand." 

She bristled "I am the queen, ser Barristan. - she reminded him taking another step to him looking intimidating - and I  _ will _ enter that chamber whatever you or my husband has to say about it."

Ser Barristan didn't look much intimidated and smiled almost pityingly which frustrated her to no end "Now - she seethed -  _ stand aside _ , ser." 

"As you demand,  _ my queen _ ." it sounded almost insulting but Cersei didn't care for it and strode inside the chamber.

Robert was on his feet as lord Eddard was still laid on the bed, his leg bind with a clear linen, she clasped her hands before herself and faced her husband's eyes as he turned them on her.

"What about not being disturbed you don't understand,  _ woman _ ?" Her husband demanded his blue eyes glaring, Cersei smirked a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think that what I will tell you will make you reconsider your question,  _ husband _ \- she said her tone nauseatingly sweet - the Tyrells have come. They bring news from Dorne and about the  _ boy _ and his merry company of traitors."

She didn't miss the way lord Eddard tried to get sat pushing on his elbows starting to talk as if to distract the king, inwardly she smiled. Lord Stark perhaps was an underrated gamer but she was stronger, smarter and with less morals to uphold to. Robert although did not need any distraction he turned as a fury, demanded that  _ their talk wasn't finished  _ to his long life friend and stormed out of the chambers leaving her alone with her target.

The Tyrells had reported about Dorne's betrayal, not that Cersei expect any less considering that if the boy was really Rhaegar's son he was also Elia's and Dorne would never bow to any but one of their own. They said the boy had every intention of returning to Kings Landing to take back his grandfather's throne. They hadn't given names but that didn't mean they didn't know. 

She should promise Joffrey to their youngest, lady Margaery, she had never seen the girl but they said she was a beautiful rose, sweet and demure, if only she could convince lord Stark to break the engagement with Sansa and him to go home and keep his silence. That was what she had though until Littlefinger had come to her with the answers to her quiery and suddenly everything made sense. Now him and the Tyrells where waiting Robert.

_ I know about your children, your grace. _

Lord Eddard grimaced. Seeing him in pain gave her a dark sort of satisfaction made only sweeter knowing the hand behind his injury. 

Her brother,  _ your brother or your lover? _ , her lover once known that Stark knew, once known his children were in danger had acted immediately and lord Stark was none the wiser and by now still unable to say anything to Robert. 

_ Take your children and go, there is nowhere safe enough for you once Robert finds out the truth, his rage will be unyielding. _ She inclined her head advancing to the bed.

"Does it hurt? Knowing your little secret will soon be out in the open and all you have fought so hard to protect will crumble under your feet, like dust between your fingers?"she inquired, her blonde brow arched.

The man struggled to find himself in a comfortable position and as a kind soul as she is she helped him by putting a cushion under his back.

"It must" she said a small smile on her lips "because you are staying silent. No judgment from you." she inclined her head to the side, her golden bouncing off her shoulders almost to the bed.

"That must be strange for you - she muttered - the  _ honorable _ Ned Stark suddenly without judgment to pass." she got to her feet and started pacing her hands clasped before herself.

"Jaime told me, you know. - she said - you arrived to Kings Landing  _ alone _ , entered the throne room and found Jaime sitting on the throne Aerys corpse lying on the steps"

She turned around "Jaime didn't want it. He could have claimed it as right of conquest, but he didn't. You judged him for having struck an old man he had swore to protect in the back."

"Now, although, had you really any ground to judge Jaime after what you have done? - she mused - after all is not much better that the dagger you have plunged in my husband's back, your  _ king _ ."

He said nothing "Hm." she considered "You don't deny it. I admire it, really." 

"Although I must ask, have you ever wondered how different thing may have been had you sat on the throne that day? Claimed it in your name?, in your  _ niece _ 's name?" 

He paled even more, but still said nothing.

"Rhaegar's children - she muttered - alive still. You must understand, my lord, that although I am impressed by your treachery and your decency in protecting your kin, I cannot let  _ them _ live. They threaten my son's right to the throne and I will not permit it."

"Your son has no right to that throne - he coughed - he is a bastard born of incest."

"He is." she said opening her hands to say  _ so what? _ "Do you really think Robert will believe a single word you say now that he knows of your betrayal?"

Lord Eddard's eyes snapped on her for a fleeting moment "Robert may do what he wishes with me. - he said - but he better not touch my children and neither should you for the wrath of the North will be swift and unyielding.  _ Winter is coming _ ."

She smiled, it was almost  _ sweet _ of him, this fierce protectiveness of his family, but she was a lioness of the Rock and a lion does not bow to the demands of no wolf.

"I did not tell you because I wished to listen to your demands, my lord, they do fall on deaf ears. I came to give you the same courtesy you gave me when you threatened to expose my children parentage. - she said before advancing to him and murmuring in his ear -  _ a Lannister always pays his debts _ ." 

"I wish you a swift recovery, my lord. You will need your strength in the wars to come." she said leaving the room satisfied with herself.

As she neared the corner she heard Robert's roar of rage and a smirk fell into place on her lips.  _ Yes,  _ she thought,  _ a Lannister always pays his debts _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...let me know what you think about it! Next chap we have Robb and then Ned...then, finally Dany departs from Astapor after having created the Three Headed Senate, she will go to Meereen and then from there in her next chapter she will sail to Dorne.... Then finally they will met!


	28. Robb III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbs ans his reactions... I really, really love him, don't you?

Robb III

T he raven had come early in the morning and Robb had reeled back from it. His mother was sat there, beside Bran, who had woken weeks ago and had named his direwolf Summer.

She kept watching her bended hands, where she had been wounded before Bran woke when an assassin had tried to kill him only to be killed by Summer instead.

Robb had already heard some rumor but hadn't believed it but when lord Marderly had sent his missive stating his  _ cousin  _ and  _ sister  _ safe departing from White Harbor with the prisoner turned lost prince he had started to reconsider a deal of many things.

But with the North in a frenzie for the news of Joan's parentage, he still couldn't wrap his head around it, he hadn't had the time to actually metabolize the news and now.. _ now  _ his father was paying for a crime which none of them thought him capable of.  _ High Betrayal to the King _ , his father who was famed for being the most honorable man of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Mother.." she looked up in his eyes and he saw she was crying.

"I don't understand. Isn't Joan father's daughter?" Bran asked looking at them strangely and Robb had to remember that his little brother had not be present for his temper tantrum when the news about Joan had reached them.

His mother had cried then too, demanding to the sky, to his father, so far away  _ why had he not told her _ . 

"It appears - he said sitting on his brother bedside doing his best not to touch his legs but taking his little hand in his - that she is not. She is aunt Lyanna's daughter."

Bran squeezed his hand in return as Robb searched for the right words "She… Aunt Lyanna wasn't kidnapped and raped, she run away with prince Rhaegar and it appears that they married in secret."

"But prince Rhaegar wasn't already married?"

"Aye, he was, but Targaryen often took more than one wife and so he married aunt Lyanna. Only, nobody knew so the war broke out and he died and then aunt Lyanna died in childbirth." 

Bran as only a child could only nodded and said "I don't care. - he turned to their mother - I am sorry mother, but Joan has always been my sister. She still is."

And Robb felt so  _ proud _ in that moment. He ruffled his brother's hair and nodded "Aye. She still is." he said.

"We have to get your Father back - his mother finally said - him and Sansa. Arya is safe for now, but Sansa is there, all alone with her father in prison."

Robb bristled think about little Sansa, his sweet little sister, the little newborn he had hold in his unsure arms as they had met her.

Joan had been at his side then, even if she hadn't come much closer.. Joan… his twin in almost every way possible who was actually  _ Visenya Targaryen _ the daughter of his aunt Lyanna and  _ her husband _ !, prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

He had shook with rage when he had understood that Joan had not wanted to come home, deciding to accompany the  _ brother _ she didn't even know into danger and perils unknow, leaving the  _ brother _ she knew since forever back home to learn the truth from somebody else. 

She had  _ forsaken _ him for a brother that had arrived only a few weeks prior and didn't even know that well.

_ Boy, _ he had called sat behind the ironbars of his prison in the kennels. And Joan had chose  _ him _ of all people over Robb himself.

He couldn't help but feel betrayed, betrayed by his father, the  _ most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms _ , betrayed by his sister, the one he loved as a twin and that choose another brother over him, one she didn't even really know.

Maester Luwin nodded his bald head before saying "Lord Stark has swore his allegiance to Aegon Targaryen and swore to back his claim to the Iron Throne."

"He swore to back  _ Joan's _ claim to the Iron Throne. - his mother snapped - not her brother's."

"I'm afraid, my lady, that there may be no difference. - Maester Luwin said - _princess_ _Visenya _\- he corrected - is the youngest child of Rhaegar Targaryen. My lord swore the North to Aegon Targaryen and his Majesty in return has accepted to foster lady Arya as the Head of House Targaryen." he explained.

"He gave him an hostage." she muttered standing and pacing "The Lannisters have Ned and Sansa as hostages - she muttered - the  _ Targaryens _ have Arya as a hostage." 

"Arya is not a hostage!" Bran declared " _ Joan _ would never permit it!" he promised and Robb wished he could trust in Joan in the same way Bran still did. 

But he couldn't not consider the possibility of Aegon of treating Arya as a political hostage to bring the North to heel.

Grey Wind howled in the distance and Robb tensed as Maester Luwin bent his head "You must understand, Bran, that Aegon as the Head of House Targaryen is unchallengeable by your cousin who is a younger child."

Bran pouted but kept his silence, Summer half sprawled on his bed now big enough to reach to Robb's tight yawned.

"What can we do?" his mother demanded "we can't let Ned rot there and Sansa in the hands of the Lannisters." 

"The best course of action would be to call the bannermen - the Maester said - and adjourn them about the new loyalty of the North. Then we should march to Kings Landing and ask for aid from king Aegon to free  _ his loyal bannerman _ ."

His mother was about to ask something but Robb snapped to his feet and left the chamber not even bothering to excuse himself knowing only that he needed to walk and clear his head.

As the snow fell Grey Wind arrived at his side and he clenched and unclenched his hand against his hip as he eyed the training dummy.

_ "Keep your feet shoulder-length" he advised motioning for the right position.  _

_ She obeyed "Keep your back straight but not unyielding, you need to be flexible. - she rolled her shoulders - feet parted, knees flexed and strong grip on the sword." _

_ He adjusted her hand around the hilt of the wooden training sword "Not too iron-gripped nor too laxed or you will lose it."  _

_ Joan nodded and obeyed "Are you ready?" he asked, she winked at him from behind his shoulder smirking. _

_ "Are you?" she wondered smirking.  _

_ He nudged her feet apart a bit still and then told her "Head." and she started to replay the figures he had shown her half an hour ago. _

_ Her face was red for the exertion, her eyes sparkled almost purple, her lips curved in a smile as she dodged imaginary attacks and fought against the dummy; her ebony hair was clasped in a braid and danced around her face in soft waves. _

_when they had finished with training Joan had collapsed on the snowy field as she was panting and Robb had said something about her being not at all lady-like. In all reply she had hitted him square in the face with a snowball which had broke a war of snowball the likes of which they didn't see from that time Bran had been just a babe and their father had joined them._

He let out a breath feeling the tears pooling in his eyes. Now with his father in prison  _ he  _ was the Head of House Stark an House swore to an exiled King who had his two sisters hostage while another King had his father and other sister hostage.

Whatever way he turned he was cornered. 

He could only hope that Joan's trust in Aegon wasn't meant to kill them all. He hoped the Gods kept watching over House Stark.

"Robb.." he turned around and found the little scrounched and dirtied face of Rickon, Shaggy Dog by his side ever the loyal companion, the boy was about to cry.

He crounched down before him and embraced the shivering boy.

"I miss mama… - he cried - and Sansa, and Dad and Joan...and Arya. They have all gone away."

His little voice broke his heart in two, he kissed his forehead and willed himself to be strong. His mother needed him to be, his brothers needed him to be, his sisters, all three of them, needed them to be, his father needed him to be. The strong wolf ready to pounce on the stag and the lion who dared hurt his family.

"We all will be together soon, little one, I promise you."

"Why have they all gone away?" his littlest brother asked, wailing, he circled his arms around his underside and held him in his arms as Rickon buried his head in the crook of his neck. He quietly shushed him as he draw invisible pattern on his little sobbing back.

"It will be alright, pup - he promised - I am still here." he promised "I won't leave you."

"Robb!" he turned around seeing Theon approaching "I heard about lord Stark! - he said - what do you mean to do? Is it true that Joan is actually a Targaryen princess?"

Robb exhaled gripping Rickon stronger in his hold "Aye." he replied "Joan's true name appears to be Visenya Targaryen. - he nodded - and aye, they have  _ taken _ Father." 

He set his Tully blue eyes in those of his friend and squared his shoulders "I will march the bannermen south - he said- after we have explained them the news of Joan's parentage and send for aid to Joan and her  _ brother _ ."

"Ouch" Theon did faking a disturbing injury "That's going to sting isn't it?"

He didn't catch his joke simply shook his head "The pack survives, Theon. And I will do whatever I must do to reunite the pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the chapter as always let me know what you think about it! Sending you love and peace and safety! 
> 
> Good day!


	29. Eddard IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned recives a visit in the cells and a betrothal is struck...will he have chosen right to trust his new allies or will they betray him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are all safe. 
> 
> Now this is a bit on the short side but it does bring things along sooooo bear with me. Next chapter Dany will leave Astapor for Meeren, then we will have an Olenna chapter as things move along then Dany leaves Meereen and finally we have their meeting in Sunspear.
> 
> Sorry if things seems astened but soon we shall have longer chapters and slower changes.

Eddard V

His leg had healed but in the darkness of the Black Cells he could see nothing of it. A guard came every few hours with the order to wake him up if he was sleeping, not that he did sleep much for he was too worried about Sansa.

His little girl, his little sunshine, the first child born of the love he and his wife shared, his sweet child, alone in the hands of those who would use her for their goals.

He thought of Cat. He should never had left her side, where he belonged. He should have talked to her, explained, told her the truth about Joan, now surely all the Seven Kingdoms knew the truth and she hadn't even learned it from him. He felt nauseous.

Someone opened the door to his cell and in the darkness a figure approached accompanied by a hooded figure carrying a torch.

"Lord Varys." 

"My lord Hand." the man bowed slightly.

"How do you fare, my lord?" he inquired his small eyes fixed on him.

"I am chained and imprisoned. - he said - my family all scattered around the Seven Kingdoms, the secret I swore to protect to my grave revealed. How do you think I fare,  _ my lord _ ?" the snarkness he had so often contained in his youth now seeping forward with no way to avoid it.

The eunuch sighed "I understand, my lord, I truly do, but you must understand too you are in a perilous position, if not for you than for your daughter's welfare."

"Sansa" he realized suddenly "Is she safe?" he questioned, only then did the hooded man came forward exposing his face, long with a bearded chin, broad shoulders and riotous chestnut curls coming past his shoulders.

"She is safe, my lord, I can assure you." he said "Although the news of your niece's identity has put her at risk. You should have sent her back to Winterfell immediately and had her betrothal to the fraud prince Joffrey Baratheon." he muttered darkly.

Ned knew this man. 

"Ser Garlan." he nodded recognizing the skilled knight of House Tyrell.

"My lord" the man nodded too "I come on request of my grandmother, lady Olenna Tyrell. She has recently had the pleasure of the company of princess Visenya and her most esteemed kin in Sunspear."

"Aye - he murmured darkly - and then your kin betrayed my niece telling the truth about her parentage to Robert."

"House Tyrell has not broken faith with House Targaryen, my lord - lord Varys interrupted - they came to Kings Landing under the guise of giving information to bring you news of the King and the princess."

"It was lord Baelish who investigated on Queen Cersei's request about your niece...and he has found fertile grounds betrayal but not from the Reach. - he explained - ser Tyrell is here on behalf of his family to offer you help."

"And this  _ help _ is free of demands, I suppose, is it?" 

Ser Garlan huffed "Beggars can't be choosers, lord Stark. House Targaryen is too far away right now to help you, but we Tyrells, as the loyal vassals that we are can and  _ will _ offer aid to the kin of princess Visenya."

"At what price? - he demanded - and what kind of aid?"

"We cannot free you, my lord. - ser Garlan said - but we can offer safe passage to your daughter and her sworn shield and make sure they reach your son, Robb Stark, who has first called all the northern banners and is now marching them south to free you."

The news of Robb action paint a proud smile on his lips as ser Garlan continued "We will ensure she is safe with her family soon and out of the clutches of the treacherous lions and stags."

"At what price?" he demanded.

"Would a  _ father _ really care about the  _ price _ above his daughter safety?" ser Garlan asked arching a brow before responding.

"House Tyrell and the Reach will stand beside House Stark and demand your freedom, offer safe passage to your daughter and release her to her brother and mother." he assured "we will stand as brothers with House Stark and unite our noble Houses with a marriage."

"Not Sansa." he drawled. The knight nodded.

"Not Sansa, she is barely a child and already has a unwanted betrothal. No, but I have a sister, my lord, a beautiful, sweet and kind sister, who is but ten and six. And you have a son, who is around the same age. They will marry and Margaery will become lady Stark after your wife."

Ned knew he had no choice not if he wanted Sansa safe and Robb with the right alliances. 

"Very well, ser. - he nodded - Robb will marry Margaery Tyrell. But House Tyrell will swear to follow Robb and send aid if he calls."

The knight nodded "Good. But nor Robb nor his children will ever have a right to the Reach. Not until all of the other heirs, male  _ and  _ female of House Tyrells are gone. And any firstborn born of the union between Margaery and Robb be either male or female will inherit Winterfell."

Ned nodded. Ser Garlan then offered him a scroll and the direwolf sigil. In the darkness lit only by the torch Ned could read well enough and though that lady Olenna hadn't lost her touch when it came to the affairs of her House as every request that would strengthen House Tyrell hold on the North were inserted in the contract which had already been signed by the Head of House Tyrell, lord Mance Tyrell and contro-signed by his mother lady Olenna with the Tyrell House sigil, the rose, proudly displayed under the signature. 

Ned signed it and apposed his sigil under the signature exhaling. He offered the scroll back to Garlan who nodded rolling it without even controlling it, trusting his word.

The knight nodded "Together House Stark and Tyrell will grow strong" he assured "right now we shall feint a betrothal between Margaery and prince Joffrey to free lady Sansa, once her ladyship will be safe with her kin we will bring Margaery North and celebrate the wedding."

Ned nodded and both ser Garlan and lord Varys left him with his thoughts hoping he had not trusted someone he should not have trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! As always let me know what you think about it!
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!


	30. Daenerys Vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys reach Meereen. She mets someone she wasn't expecting and receives a letter as Oberyn advises her politically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you? 
> 
> Hope you are all safe and sound, and that this story can lighten up a bit your day.
> 
> This is a pivotal chapter because of a few things. Perhaps we can talk about them in the end-notes and comments if you want.
> 
> Happy reading!

Daenerys VI

Daenerys observed Meereen as it laid in the bay, its mastodontic and quite impressive harpy pyramid against the pink setting sun in the distance which made the statue of the harpy glitter in the sun.

She was mounted on Silver and as she noticed the impressive golden statue she pouted before turning to Rakharo who was riding just behind her at his hip both a leather whip and the obsidian arakh, both weapons he carried with pride as the glistening golden three headed dragon brooch he had clasped at his left breast.

"I want that statue brought down - she demanded her purple eyes glittering - I want it melted and restyled in a three headed dragon statue with rubies for eyes." 

Her dothraki queensguard nodded before turning his horse around and trotting to another dothraki to issue her order. Dany nodded to herself before turning to her advisors.

"I want the new statue on the same spot of the old one - she told them - and the Three Cities Senate - the new name she had chosen for her assembly - will be housed in the Great Pyramid."

"Why, Khaleesi?" ser Jorah questioned, she fixed her purple eyes on him nodding for him to articulate further. "Why not house the Three Cities Senate in Astapor or better yet Yunkai?"

Daenerys observed her Bear and thought about her answer watching the City laid out before her, conquered without lifting a finger. 

She turned around to him "Because - she said - Astapor has seen dragonfire, they are seldom to forget its scorching burn. Yunkai has freed itself and has already reorganized itself with a Council which answer to me" she told him as she felt Oberyn's dark eyes on her too.

"Meereen is another story, I heard some former slaves calling it _ the butchers city _ and after having heard about their masters and noblemen wanting to crucify children to spite me it needs Targaryen power presence to never forget that it's _ mine _. It will be my own seat of power." she explained.

"And how do you mean to repay Yunkai's loyalty?" he questioned and Dany realized how important it was not to take the city loyalty for granted, if she didn't reward those who had declared for her willingly how could she be sure that sometimes soon they wouldn't demand independence and create dissense in the bay?

"If I may, your Grace - Oberyn interrupted - as Aegon is the Prince of Dragonstone by birthright you could build a new hall in Yunkai as Summerhall has been once built in Dorne to symbolize your power and regard of the city. It could become the Hall of the heir to the Bay of Dragons."

She turned to the prince stunned by his cunning and ability to find solutions quickly to her problems. It would be perfect, and her heir could one day learn how to rule administrating the city as she ruled over the Three Cities Senate from Meereen or Kings Landing. 

"It could be called the Dragonhold." she mused aloud "and represent the seat of power of House Targaryen in Essos." she turned to Oberyn "One of the child of House Martell could hold it until the times of the heir comes as a reward for House Martell loyalty and friendship as chatelain." she considered.

Oberyn bowed slowly on his horse in gratefulness and Dany smiled satisfied.

"I want the best builders and architects of the Free Cities to work on a project before we depart for Sunspear - she ordered - let Magister Illyrio know - she said turning to Missandei who was riding at her side - that we require his recommendation on such men hoping we can start to build Dragonhold sooner rather than later." she said as they entered the city and her dothraki horde camped outside the walls of the city.

  
  


Missandei nodded before saying she would dispatch a missive as soon as they took hold of Meereen seat of government. 

Daenerys smiled as Thorgo Nudo, the general of her Unsullied army reported to her the state of the city.

"It is safe, my queen - he assured - the Unsullied have scoured ahead the way to the pyramid assuring its safety."

"_ Kirimvose, Thorgo Nudo _." she said nodding. She found that she had missed talking to someone in valyrian. Missandei smiled as she heard her queen use her mother language. She watched the handmade and sewed Targaryen banner as it flew over the city and before her army and procession. She smiled proudly.

_ I am _ she told herself _ the Mother of Dragons _ , Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal screeched as they flew overhead, _ I am the blood of Old Valyria _ she smiled pregusting the moment she would finally saw justice and freedom given to the people under her banner, she almost snarled _ I am fire and I am blood _.

The people cheered her as her dragons flew ahead and over the pyramid screeching _ Mhysa _ they called her, _ mother _ . She hadn't known her own mother and yet she was the _ mother _ , the _ protector _ of all this people who had acclaimed her.

_ They love me _, she though smiling softly as she dismounted her white mare leaving her in Irri's capable hands. She was flanked at the sides two step behind by her queensguard: Rakharo, ser Jorah and Thorgo Nudo, Missandei walked between ser Jorah and Thorgo Nudo, while Oberyn walked beside Rakharo.

A boy extended a hand towards her hailing "Mhysa! Mhysa!"

She smiled softly and started to slowly walked the paved road to the pyramid as they threw collars under her feet.

_ I am the breaker of chains. _

"_ My brothers! _ \- she roared, her voice carrying in the deafening silence that followed her call - _ my friends. _"

She turned around facing all of their faces, their eyes that had seen such a desperation and fear "_ I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. You have feared the Masters, the Gods for generations. I say no more! _"

They cheered her on.

"_ I am the Mother of Dragons _" Drogon screeched exposing his black teeth to the people.

"_ I am the Unburnt and the Breaker of Chains _ . - she turned around again her lilac robe and light cloak spiraling around her - _ I have been given the Whip that forged your chains and I've made it dust. _"

She moved a curl of silver white hair from her mouth and continued "_ You have hailed me and freed yourself and I am here today to give you what I promised to Astapor. Justice and Equality. _ \- she smiled - _ I offer you a _ ** _choice_ ** _ because you are free men and women and free men and women make their choices. Will you stand with me, with Daenerys Stormborn, with House Targaryen? Will you be dragon's children? _"

The former slaves started to clap and cheer "_ A dragon is not a slave! And you are dragon's children, _ ** _my _ ** _ children and I will stand by you, will you stand by me, _ ** _now and always_ ** _ ?" _

Her Khaleesar from outside the open gates started to scream, her Unsullied started to bang their spears to the ground and to that cacophony of sound the former slaves of Meereen started to chant.

_ Mhysa. _

_ Mhysa. _

_ Mhysa. _

_ Mhysa. _

_ I have never been nothing _ , she smiled watching as her people hailed her, _ I am Daenerys Stormborn _ , _ they aren't hailing my House they are hailing _ ** _me_ ** _ , Mhysa. _

She turned around catching Oberyn's eyes and noticed his astounded expression, full of awe, but also calculating. No matter how strongly she felt linked to him she could never forget that he wasn't, he could never be hers. He was Aegon's and the familial bond that linked him to Elia bonded him to Aegon first and foremost no matter how awed he was by her or how much he respected her. 

Ser Jorah, she noticed, was knelt as any loyal bannerman of Westeros would to his monarch. 

She felt for a moment as if happiness had suddenly a bitter feel, like dust on her tongue. She squared her shoulder and smiled at her people as they chanted.

Westeros was Aegon's but if Aegon were to be hers perhaps she would have the rest too. She thought about her House sigil, about Aegon the Conqueror and his two sister-wives, about her three dragons. Perhaps they had lost Viserys, their third dragonrider, but she and Aegon together would take back what had been stolen from them and launch a new era in which the Targaryens would not had only been Kings and Queens but the Heads of an Empire which would hold from Westeros to Essos, from the Westerlands and the Reach to the Great Grass Sea and the Bay of Dragons. 

A new age for the entire world.

* * *

She looked up as Drogon screeched at his brothers. She noticed Rhaegal snarling back to his bigger, meaner brother and Viserion hiding himself, cowering under Rhaegal's chin only to realize that Viserion was protecting Rhaegal's neck from Drogon.

She bristled "_ Drogon _ " she seethed feeling her bond to the black dragons snap in place, his ruby eyes fixed on her, his attention piqued " _ Play nice _." she ordered of all of her children as she ascended the steps of the pyramid.

"Daenerys Targaryen." someone called. She felt her queensguard close into her as she turned around facing the woman.

The woman was beautiful with dark raven black hair and red eyes, lips painted a bold blood red as her revealing robes of the same shade of red. Her neck was adorned by a obsidian winged choker with a red ruby big as a small apricot, oval and glistening, almost shining red from the inside.

"Who are you?" she demanded of the woman.

"I am Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red God. - she greeted her bowing - it is an honor to meet you in person. The flames foretold your arrival."

She arched a brow defying the woman just with a glance "Did they now?" she questioned her purple eyes fixed on her. 

The woman advanced ascending another step of the ladder.

Thorgo Nudo stilled and Rakharo unsheathed his arakh.

"They did." she assured "After all Daenerys Targaryen is Azor Ai reborn. She is the princess that was promised to bring the dawn."

Daenerys never lost sight of her "Go on."

"Reborn in ashes, flames and salt in the Great Waste from the flame you have unsheathed Lightbringer for the night is dark and full of terrors but fire burns them all away." she said gazing up at Drogon who was gazing back at her intently. Daenerys didn't like it. 

"Drogon - she commanded - _ sōvas _." 

The dragon obeyed almost instantly, flapping his dark wings and flowing up, high in the sky with his brothers.

* * *

  
  


She watched the ancient city from the balcony of the pyramid. Her Unsullied were patrolling the roads while her Dothraki had brought the harpy and having it melted.

A rider had come from Astapor with a letter for her, a letter that bore the sigil of House Targaryen and came from Sunspear. She had rode it before she had sent for prince Oberyn still unable to wrap her head around it.

_ Dear aunt, _

It began in valyrian - as almost all the letter was written - in a neat if angular penmanship.

_ We, Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Martell, salute you the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar and Queen of the Bay of Dragons _.

She knew that Oberyn kept corresponding with Sunspear and had often thought about writing her nephew but after she had wrote, black on white, in Oberyn first missive of her fealty to Aegon she felt as if it was her nephew's duty to write back. 

And so he had done.

_ Word of your worthy and mighty deeds in the Great Waste and Bay of Dragons has reached us, and we have rejoiced from the news of your survival the fire to the birth of your children, _

She appreciated he hadn't called them **_their_** _dragons _but **_her_**_ children_.

_ [...] to your conquest of Astapor and justice brought on the slavers and the fealty swore to you _,

She also appreciated him not linking her rule over the Bay of Dragons to House Targaryen but to her alone. 

_ [...] by the whole of the Bay. _

And until this point it was fair and normal if a bit formal, but there would be time for them to grow over the formality between two essentially strangers who shared blood and words but no memory yet.

_ We are overjoyed and proud to acclaim you rightful Queen of the Bay of Dragons a feat very neatly and courageously done, aunt. _

She had smiled at that.

_ [...] Knowing the banner of the dragon proudly claims the cities in your name. _

She had fingered the paper of the letter as she imagined Aegon writing it with such a care and pride _ for her _. This notion making her only surer that they were meant to be together and retake what was stolen from them by the treacherous lions, stags and wolves.

_ I write to you today, _ the letter continued visibly changing from formal to informal, _ not only to congratulate you on your great deeds as the proud Head of our family but also to inform you I have been to Westeros and have acquired the fealty of the North and the loyalty of two of the kingsguard. _

She had read the rest with an heavy stomach.

_ In the North I have found my long lost sister. A sister no one knew existed who was hidden and protected by her Uncle, the Warden of the North lord Eddard Stark, after her birth during the rebellion. _

A sister? She knew Rhaenys had been killed, but Rhaenys was older and dornish not of the North.

_ [...] the daughter of my father, your noble brother, Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife the princess Lyanna Stark. She has been hidden behind the name Joan Snow but is in truth Visenya of the Noble Houses Targaryen and Stark. _

She felt as if she had been punched in the gut at the sheer happiness of it. She wasn't alone, not anymore, not with Aegon and Visenya. He was quite formal when speaking about her lacking the warmth she had felt when he had talked about her and her deeds. They would be Aegon and his sister reborn and she would be the _ Rhaenys _ to her _ Visenya _ she was sure, she felt it in her very bones. 

_ Hello aunt, _

This was written in a different penmanship more curved and elegant and in westeron, thing that almost made her cackle. The girl was a lesser born, being only half Targaryen, while she was a pure one, and didn't even know valyrian. Moreover she was the daughter of the woman with which Rhaegar had had an affair, a wedding of sorts, causing - because he left them unprotected to be with that wolf-maid - the death of Elia and Rhaenys. 

_ I am joyed to hear of your welfare. I hope we can all meet soon an be a proper family. I await your arrival with bathed breath and wish to congratulate you for your strength and sheer will which have raised you above all others. Your faithful niece, Visenya. _

She smiled thinking that perhaps she and this Visenya could be friends even if Aegon would prefer her to his half-sister.

Now she awaited Oberyn to break to him gently the news of this new princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are... Dany finally knows. 
> 
> I want you to not be too tough on her. She has never known true and real love as Viserys saw her only as an asset and now she believes she deserves to be loved too as she is loved by millions in the now free Bay of Dragons. She does not hate on Visenya she just fantazises on her "crush" as we all do. We must never forget that she is still just a girl despite ger stregth and her great deeds please remember she is just a child who has suffered much and only hopes to be someone first choice. There will be time for her to mature and realize she is loved and that love isn:t absolute.
> 
> Like always please let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you all soon.


	31. Olenna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! After this chapter today we shall have a little bonus chapter of fluff and love with Aegon/Visenya before all world goes to shit and Visenya learns about the events in KL!

Olenna I

S he observed the young boy as he greeted Margaery. The news of lord Stark imprisonment and of Robert's rage had played in their favor.

For quite some time Olenna had actually considered betraying the dragons although House Tyrell had a debt with House Targaryen since it had been them that had chosen to rise the rose above all others in the Reach. If her Margaery could not be queen she'd have to settle for another choice. And her Margaery  _ should be _ queen.

Up until they knew of the Targaryen princess in the East Olenna had believed it possible for her to snatch the young king for her Margaery in exchange for the Reach fealty. So, when Dorne had called to all those loyal to House Targaryen and the  _ true king _ Olenna had answered the call taking Margaery with her and hoping she could entice the boy-king.

But once there she was forced to re-arrange her calculation. If Margaery could have been one of the king's wife taking in consideration even the princess in the East… princess who had risen from the fire with three dragons at her breast they said after the banquet Olenna knew her Margaery had no chances with the King. 

There was another in Sunspear, one who wore the colors of House Targaryen and was adorned with the jewels of the late Queen Rhaella Targaryen. The jewels of the crown a girl with long ebony ryonish curls, pale ivory skin and almost purple eyes. A girl with great grace and a kind smile.

So, she had thought, the King had already a lover but the girl was insipid if compared to her Margaery and her enchanting  _ femme fatal  _ kind of charm. Yet when they had introduced the girl as the  _ princess Visenya Targaryen _ the daughter of prince Rhaegar and his second wife the lady Lyanna Stark Olenna was forced to a brutal stop in her machinations. 

All the more because the boy was clearly besotted with the young girl who may be less charmant than Margaery but had a kind of charm difficult to resist. She was kind, but shrewd too when she suggested that the North had no choice but back her brother since the precious daughter of lord Eddard a northern daughter was ward under King Aegon. 

And well guarded with that white beast of hers. Olenna hadn't played the game so long underestimating her enemies and especially not her allies. 

The girl had a odd sort of charm. She inspired loyalty in others and she shone like a beacon in the middle of that darkness with her ostented kindness that had a sort of unsurety in it that made her adorable.

So, Olenna had thought since she didn't believe the claim of the three flesh dragons without the Reach King Aegon couldn't win the throne, but House Baratheon could and they had a boy who could fall for Margaery charms and make her queen.

Yet when they had departed from Sunspear the princess had sent them off and had whispered in her ear embracing her as a lone girl an old woman " _ Do not betray my brother, my lady, because if you will Winter will come for House Tyrell and it will come with Fire and Blood _ ." 

She had then smiled and her white furred beast had snarled at them making her giggle.

Then they had caught whiff of the Baratheon (or was he a Lannister really?) boy cruelty and Olenna had decided that if Margaery could not be queen she could be family to  _ a _ queen.

Robb Stark was handsome they said, quite closer with princess Visenya and would be one day Warden of the North. And if Aegon conquest went south Margaery could keep word with the obnoxious boy and be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

They could play both parts well enough. But she couldn't shake the feeling that  _ that _ boy would destroy her Margaery. He was the ephitome of gallant on the outside and his father had broken easily the betrothal between lady Sansa and the  _ prince  _ declaring the boy would marry Margaery when she would have finished her  _ foil  _ to the Gods and her flower was ready to be pluckered. 

They had indeed told the fat king that Margaery had swore a foil to the Gods on her ten and six nameday to be pure and pray for a year and half before betrothing herself to any. This way when Margaery would marry Robb Stark she would have to break no betrothal to the Baratheon boy and in the other case no one would believe the Stark claim as the right people would attest that she had swore a foil to not betroth herself to any during the year and half from her ten and sixth nameday. 

It had been a stroke of genius she had to admit that had come from Margaery herself. Olenna was quite proud of that girl as she was of all her grandchildren. She may have gone a bit wrong with Mace, who was more of an adorable fool than anything else…

Willas, that boy was such a great heir for Mace, already more politically apt than his father. Strong and beautiful he had lost any hope of being a gallant knight to his future wife, whoever she may be, during a tourney when he had been wounded by prince Oberyn Martell and the boy, such a smart boy even at that age, had used that accident to their advantage stricking quite the friendship with prince Oberyn.

Garlan.. He wasn't greatly apt as Willas but he was his legs and his hands where he physically couldn't reach.

Her last grandson, Loras, was the sword swallower to the end. He was the lover of lord Renly Baratheon of Storm's End and such a gallant knight that Olenna often wondered if her daughter-in-law hadn't laid with someone else and not her Mace when she had given him his sons.

No wonder about Margaery who was sweet, kind and beautiful and yet she could see much of herself in her granddaughter.

In  _ them  _ House Tyrell had a great future.

  
  


She opened the letter that her Willas had sent her from Highgarden. 

_ Dear grandmother, _

_ I hope this missive finds you well and happy basking in the Crownlands' sun _ .

He was such a charmant and funny young boy. 

_ I write to you to report - letter attached - the words of prince Oberyn of Sunspear coming directly from Astapor where he now resides in the court of  _ ** _Queen _ ** _ Daenerys Targaryen. _

This made her blink before she watched up as prince Joffrey smiled and laughed cruelly as a servant scrambled to his feet soaked in wine to the bone. She caught Margaery's green gaze as she feinted interest and amusement at the poor servant situation.

_ He swear her Grace was caught in a fire in the tent of her husband, khal of a Great Khaleesar, during a row and subsequential duel between prince Viserys and her husband. She has survived the fire unscathed with - to which Oberyn swears on Elia's grave - three flesh, firebreathing dragons with the might of which she has freed Astapor. _

_ Both Meereen and Yunkai have rebelled against the slavers and have declared for her naming her Queen of the Bay of Dragons.  _

Olenna clenched her fist around the paper smiling noticing Margaery attention back on her and not on the problem at hand, her false betrothed.

_ Queen Daenerys is also reigning khaleesi of a dothraki khaleesar and has acquired an army of Unsullied soldiers she has pledged to her nephew conquest of the Iron Throne. _

_ Grandmother I suggest  _ ** _caution_ ** _ , if Oberyn is true, and  _ ** _he is_ ** _ , it means king Aegon has an Essosi army, the North, a Khaleesar and three firebreathing dragons to his beck and call. Not to forget his loyal bannermen to the likes of which I suggest we number without plays from now on. _

_ Margaery may not become queen but if we play it right we shall have her as lady of Winterfell and wife of the future Warden of the North.  _

_ With love, _

_ Your grandson Willas  _

Olenna squared her shoulders and steeled her features, rolling the scroll and hiding it in her sleeve, before getting on her feet feigning difficulty giving Margaery an excuse to dismiss herself from the fraud prince's presence.

They had no choice then. Rebellion it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! After this chapter today we shall have a little bonus chapter of fluff and love with Aegon/Visenya before all world goes to shit and Visenya learns about the events in KL!


	32. Bonus Chapter: AEGON VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter with a bit of fluff and badassery to thank u all for sticking around and bearing with this story, its sporadic updates, ecc.. Ecc....
> 
> So to say THANK YOU here, read this bonus chap!

Aegon VII

H e parried the wooden sword watching down on Arya with fondness as the little she wolf tried and  _ failed  _ to use ser Arthur's moves against him.

He had talked about it with Arthur when Arya seemed to not enjoy this type of training and his sister's sworn shield had suggested a name, Syrio Forel, saying he was the best swordsman of Braavos and a waterdancer a technique that he believed would be perfect for Arya and under his tutelage ser Arthur was sure his ward would have thrived.

He knocked her in the sand and she let out a feral growl, he extended his hand and she took it before pivoting herself on her feet and pointing her wooden sword to his neck.

She panted before smiling victoriously.

"You are dead." he grinned and offered her his wooden sword. 

"So I am." he nodded "you did well  _ zokla _ ." 

She took it by the handle then took a step back letting him go. She handed him back his training sword and he took it before tackling her in a bear hug and throwing her on his shoulder bumping her up.

"Let me go!" she demanded "I am Arya of House Stark! - she called when he ignored her and handed both their training swords to a squire - daughter of the Warden of the North and ward of the King!"

He bumped her higher "Did you hear anything, ser Arthur? - he asked amused as he caught sight of his sister and walked to her - and  _ sȳz tubis naejot ao, ñuha kirimves _ \- he greeted her -  _ Skorkydoso gaomagon ao fare bisa jehikagrī tubis _ ? Look what I found!"

They had started with small phrases of smalltalk in high valyrian and her name and titles. 

Visenya smiled softly as he neared her, gently pushing Arya's dark hair back from her upheld face. 

" _ Sȳz, kirimvose. Se skorkydoso gaomagon ao fare, ñuha dārys? _ \- she smiled - oh and what do we have here?"

"A wolf, my love. What do you mean to do with it?"

"A bath to begin with - Arya groaned - then a bit of grooming to this wild hair… perhaps then I will let you wear your breeches as we will dine alone and not in the Great Hall."

Arya's face brightened but Visenya pointed her a finger "Only if you do not make a scene about the bath." 

"You are evil." Arya muttered before capitulating " _ Fine!  _ Can you put me down, now?"

Aegon smiled, bumped her once again and then set her on her feet, not before Visenya handed one of her twins braids in disarray and thumbed away a bit of dirt on her puffed-out cheek.

"Look at you - she smiled fondly - your mother would have my head if she saw you like this." 

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her - Arya declared - you are not going to turn into a spy, are you?"

"Oh, I resent that! - Visenya smiled - Go, go with Gülfem" she nodded to her dornish handmaiden "Gülfem make sure she is bathed before dinner."

The handmaiden nodded, beckoning Arya closer as the girl followed her "And be good to Gülfem, I may not be spy but she's  _ mine _ and will report your every move. And I will put a stop to your training if you don't carry yourself as the lady you are."

Arya pouted but followed Gülfem inside, Aegon wrapped an arm around her waist bending to her high and pressing a kiss to her temple.

She leaned into his touch before making a face "You stink" she told him turning to fix him with a glare.

She was a vision clad in deep porpora dress with little rubies sewned and shining into the gown as her caracoal black bell sleeves reached down to her hips hugged by an obsidian belt. The apple of cheeks were pink for the sun and her long ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders and back despite the heat and she wore an headpiece he had gifted her for her nameday passed just a week ago. 

It was a wings-shaped coronet that sat on her black hair and fell on her forehead in three little chains adorned with golden diamonds shaped as raindrops. 

"Is that the way of talking to  _ your king _ ?" he questioned bumping his nose with hers.

"It is when he stinks" she countered smiling softly as Ghost silently padded out of the sun and into the shadow of the keep.

The direwolf had adapted swiftly to the southern weather and heat finding little spots of shadows and cold in which fiding restoration.

"Your pronunciation is becoming even better - he pointed out - you will be fluent in no time at all." he told her, smiling proudly.

She held her chin high and smiled "Why thank you, I have had a great teacher."

He smiled doving forward to kiss her soundly on the lips when suddenly he heard the last thing he should have ever heard.

" _ Whore _ ."

He turned around ready to strike his purple clear eyes fixed on Nymeria and her sisters Obara and Tyene.

Visenya's hand flexed onto his light red and black doublet as she forced him to look in her eyes.

"Leave them - she said - they aren't even  _ worth _ the coin one would spend on them" she turned her dark purple eyes fixed on his cousins. 

She sneered inclining her head, her black curls dangling to the side "If one  _ would  _ spend it." she said an octave higher so that they would hear clearly.

He was astounded, amazed and awed by her as she turned her innocent dark amethyst eyes on him and smiled softly her cheeks a tad pinker that they were a moment before.

He was lost into her and followed the magnetic  _ pull _ she seemed to have wrapped around her little finger and bended to kiss her again, she stood on her tiptoes and met him in the middle kissing him squarely on the mouth, it was just a press of her plump lips and they heard the  _ warcry _ coming from the training grounds.

Aegon didn't even have time to react as the whip struck and it would have struck true to her cheek had she not be prepared.

She reacted, her reflex as good as those of her direwolf, she struck her hand out and let the whip wrap itself around her wrist, pivoted on her feet and unsheathed his long dragonglass dagger from his belt. 

In a moment she gave resistance as Obara tried to use the whip to send her to her feet and then used the dagger to cut the leather whip.

Obara, the resistance suddenly gone was sent back and fell to the ground astounded.

Tyene and Nymeria both got ready to attack and Aegon too unsheathed another one of his daggers.

Ghost snarled, baring her teeth from where his cousins hadn't seen her, taking them from the behind.

Aegon saw Nymeria visibly gulp as Ghost came closer.

"What is happening here?" the Maester called coming suddenly in light of the setting sun in the training yard.

"Stand down at once! - he ordered to his cousins - threatening the king and his kin is treason punishable by death."

His cousins did and Aegon smiled down at Visenya but a moment later that smile died on his lips as the Maester handed them a scroll with the sigil of House Stark.

"There is problem in the Realm, your Grace,  _ grave  _ problems."

He cursed in high valyrian as his love world shattered into pieces before his eyes as she snatched the scroll from the Maester hands and read it.

* * *

_ sȳz tubis naejot ao, ñuha kirimves _ = good day to you, my joy.

_ Skorkydoso gaomagon ao fare bisa jehikagrī tubis _ = how do you fare in this bright day?

_ Sȳz, kirimvose. Se skorkydoso gaomagon ao fare, ñuha dārys? _ = fine, thank and how do you fare, my king?


	33. Joan VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is strategy talk and sister bonding.

Joan VII

S he wanted to rage, to smash and to destroy. She felt it so deeply in her bones, in her blood that her ears roared, her pulse throbbed, and she could almost hear the wind in her ears and the hot breath of air, the stink of  _ that _ city in her nose. She could almost seen the sun, high in the sky and she roared, screeched, sneered, cried in rage.

White, hot rage. Blind and hot just like flames. Never before had she felt so much like her family words.  _ Fire and blood _ .

She wanted to repay Robert Baratheon in kind of every hair harmed on her uncle's head a ten-times worse injury.

She was pacing, her porpora gown following her like dark live flame. She had put her hair up in a easy and half-undone updo, a knot on the back of her neck and she clasped her hands before herself with such a force the knuckles had turned white.

"I suggest caution." prince Doran said exchanging a look with the Maester as Aegon stood by his desk in his solar.

" _ Caution _ ? - she repeated disbelieving - where did caution get you in all this years, my prince?" she demanded.

Prince Doran looked at her brother with an eloquent glance and Aegon sighed. She pointed to the scroll, the scroll arrived directly from Kings Landing and the one arrived from Winterfell. 

"My  _ uncle _ has been taken prisoner and my  _ cousin _ , a girl of ten and one, is at the mercy of the same people who murdered princess Elia and princess Rhaenys in their own chambers." she exclaimed.

Aegon took a step towards her before faltering when he saw the tears coming down her cheeks. 

"Oh,  _ kirimves _ \- he crooned taking the last steps toward her and embracing her, holding her thigh - If I could I would spare you this sorrow."

He kissed her head and draw imaginary circles in her back as she sobbed.

"I'm not saying, uncle, to throw caution to the wind but the Usurper clearly knows that I have sought refuge here in Sunspear since he has wrote that I  _ immediately cease these claims and come to Kings Landing to face judgment for my treason _ . I, the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and that I  _ cease with this treachery of passing off Visenya for my sister and release the daughters of House Stark to him _ ."

She heard him inhale and then exhale "I say we reply in kind, demanding the release of Eddard of House Stark." he suggested, he then distanced her from his chest and looked deep into her red and puffy eyes "Aunt Daenerys will depart shortly from Meereen where she is installing a form of auto-government in the cities of the Bay" he reminded her thumbing away her tears.

She nodded "She will sail here with an army of Unsullied and a Dothraki horde - he carried on - and if the Usurper doesn't release your uncle we will show him Fire and Blood." he assured her.

"I will write to Robb personally - he assured her - and we will rendevouz with the northern army to march South." he promised her.

Joan nodded fleebly and she felt the wheeled chair come closer, she looked down in prince Doran kind if tired dark eyes, his ringlets of liquid darkness tinged with silver as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. It was the first true act of kindness on his part to her.

"I won't let an innocent little girl pay as Elia and her daughter payed for crimes not theirs." he assured her before looking Aegon right in the eyes.

"Dorne will stand behind House Targaryen - he vowed - and House Stark. We will demand too the release of lord Eddard." 

Joan felt quite overwhelmed by it as prince Doran nodded to them both before departing, his guard steering him out of the solar.

Joan let herself fall in one of the chairs unable to stop the tears from falling. Aegon knelt by her and flattened the palm of his hand on her knee as the Maester excused himself.

She sobbed and Aegon took her hands in his kissing the knuckles as she cried. He then grasped the back of her neck in one hand, tangling his fingers in her hair half knotted half down already and forced her to look in his eyes.

"I swear to you,  _ kirimves _ , the Usurper will curse the day he was born by the time I am finished with him. - he vowed - but he isn't so idiotic to harm either of them for it would mean that we have no reason not to storm Kings Landing anymore. They are far more valuable alive then dead to him. We still have time."

His promise made her pause. She closed her eyes and inhaled, when she opened them again she could almost see herself reflected in Aegon's amethyst eyes.

She got up from the chair leaving him knelt before her, she crouched before him and cupped his jaw in her hands.

"And I promise you this,  _ lēika _ \- she said, her voice meanancing, almost metallic - there will be no peace if an hair on his head has been harmed."

Aegon wrapped his hands around her wrist and used them as leverage to get on his feet and press a open mouthed kiss to her lips claiming them with a fervor still unknown to her that made her belly arch and sing with something unfamiliar and powerful.

* * *

  
  


_ She roared, a mighty scream that seemed to shock the very core of her being.  _

_ The wind whistled in her ears and roared as it lapped at her hot but not hotter than herself. _

_ She felt each and every muscle of her arms ache, but it was a powerful and empowering sort of ache, like after a long day of training.  _

_ She felt the air lick and wrap itself around her underbelly caressing her core as a mother would.  _

_ She pivoted on herself, wrapped in a golden glow while the setting sun pinked the clear sky. She didn't like the noise nor the smell of the city, it was salted but not clear.  _

_ She could feel every pulse, every flap of the wind against her.  _

_ Then the scene changed, she crawled, observed silent as a wolf, the world around her changed colors setting to a strange nuance that was much more nitid than before. _

_ The heat was almost unbearable but she couldn't find respite for she had someone to stalk, her  _ ** _prey_ ** _ . She could hear its beating heart, its smell of lavender and oils massaged on its skin. She could still feel her prey flesh under her jaws.  _

_ She missed her siblings but she would endure until the day they would reunite. _

She woke up gasping as if she had just run all around the keep twice. It wasn't the first time she experienced something like this, it had started happening already in Winterfell when they had found the direwolves returning from the execution of the Nights Watch deserter.

It had grown steadily  _ stronger  _ since she had met Aegon and the comet had appeared in the sky. 

She exhaled slowly and looked out of her window as she slowly sat up in her bed, the silk sheets pooling at her waist. She fingered them as she thought back at the raw sheets she had in her bed back at Winterfell, raw and coarse. A second choice, of second hand… she felt the tears prickly at her eyes as she realized that while she was here,  _ safe _ , her uncle, the man who had raised her and risked his life and family for her, was now in the Black Cells terrorized about his eldest daughter safety.

She felt ungrateful and she sobbed. Had she the power she would storm Kings Landing atop one of her aunt dragons - surely she would lend her one for this instance - and give Robert Baratheon a piece of her mind.

He had already killed his father, robbed her of her life as it was supposed to be… if he killed the man who had been as a father for her or harmed the girl she regarded as a sister he would  _ beg _ for his life to be ended and  _ Visenya _ would not show mercy, she would  _ let him live _ knowing it was the daughter of the man he had killed that had bested him and had his life in her power. 

The knock came steady.

"Enter." 

Arya padded inside as quiet as a mouse, barefeet and with her hair in disarray, her cheeks wet.

She opened the sheets and she laid beside her curling up as she had always done when she was little.

"Oh, Arya…"

"I dreamed of father. - her sister said - I mean father was there and that man of the Nights Watch, the one who came always with uncle Benjen."

Joan let her vent in silence "I was… I was crunched by a giant made of stone - she recounted - I was dirty and hungry. Then that man was there, and Sansa was screaming…"

Arya clenched her hands against her ears as she wept and Joan watched...she could almost  _ taste  _ the whole thing uncurling.

"...she was screaming so much that even her pretty dress seemed to become opaque as she screamed."

It was clear that dreaming of her sister in pain had shaken her much "And then father was talking, telling everyone you are a princess and that the North stands behind you… I don't know what happened then but that man was there and he forced me to look at the sky as the people screamed and hailed and I tasted something metallic on my tongue as the birds flew overhead."

Joan kept drawing circles in her back "But that wasn't the worst."

"What was it?" she quietly asked almost afraid of her answer.

"She had stopped screaming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shitstorm has hit... What will happen now? 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. Kisses!


	34. Olenna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehm...SORRY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...please, I swear I am very sorry but it's still GoT alright, I have to do it some time or another... Please don't hate me T.T

Olenna II

S he watched in disgust the butchery taking place in the plaza as a good, honorable man was put to death and  _ executed  _ with his own family sword.

Robert Baratheon must be out of his bloody mind to actually execute his most valuable prisoner ever. Now nothing would stop the northern army or the Targaryen one to avenge such a death.

The head rolled and shifted and Olenna had to ground herself by looking elsewhere as the people hailed the death of the self-confessed traitor.

She didn't know what lord Eddard had hoped to obtain by admitting his treason before the people and the king, justifying it by reminding everyone of his  _ duty _ to his dead sister and his sister-daughter.

She watched as lady Sansa screamed and tried to force her way out of the arms of the kingsguard that was holding her back as she screamed for mercy, shouting at them to stop. The moment the long sword fell on lord Eddard's neck lady Sansa red as her hair in the face at force of shouting paled visibly and Olenna wouldn't be surprised if she vomited right then as her father's head rolled and his body spasmed.

The girl didn't vomit but she suddenly went lax in the arms of the kingsguard that held her back fainting. The man didn't even had the delicacy of not letting her fall as she lost control of her body. 

Olenna felt sorry for the girl, she was afraid, alone between enemies and…Someone shouted something and hissed at the kingsguard as the king turned and left the dais on which his  _ best friend of a life  _ was executed for protecting one of his children. The boy was muscled and dark hair and clear eyes he knelt by lady Sansa's side and scooped her up in his arms before giving a disgusted look at the crowd.

She observed ser Selmy as he watched astounded the scene before unclasping his white cloak, leaving it falling in the mud before the king's feet as he passed through.  _ Ser Barristan the Bold indeed _ she realized as the ex-kingsguard turned on his feet without even waiting to receive the king's justice or dismissal and flanked the boy holding lady Sansa with a glare that defied anyone to  _ dare  _ and lay an hand on either of them.

Of that Olenna was grateful. The girl needed all the help she could get. House Tyrell would stand by her but they had to work smart about it… now Robert wouldn't let her of his sight for she was his last insurance to keep the North at bay.

She met Margaery gaze from where she stood by the king and prince and nodded. The girl had to play it right if she wanted the North to accept her and her marriage to Robb Stark if it ever took place at all.

A moment later Margaery appealed to the king  _ fatherly istincts  _ and dismissed herself running to lady Sansa's side and aid, kneeling in the mud despite the hem of her dress being dragged in the soil as the girl returned to herself. Olenna nodded. Showing kindness to the girl would mean remaining in the graces of both the North and the Targaryens for Visenya Targaryen regarded the girl as a sister and was fiercely protective of her family.

"It is a dark day indeed - she turned finding herself face to face with the eunuch - the day we shall execute men because they are decent and care for their kin." 

Olenna nodded watching the retreating back of the fat king "A dark day indeed" she nodded "The northerners will never forget."

The eunuch nodded too his bald head catching the light of the torches inside the keep "And the dragons will never forgive."

He added conspiratorially. Olenna observed him and realized that he was a precious ally in that madman city.

"No they never will." she supposed clasping her hands "They will make the stag ruin the day he chose to execute Eddard Stark."

"His death won't go unavenged." Varys acknowledged "I only pray it doesn't come at the expence of the realm."

"After something like this, lord Varys? We will be fortunate if the war ends fast because dragons never forget and never forgive." the eunuch nodden.

"Let's take comfort in the fact that both Aegon Targaryen and his sister are children of abuse and fear, but also love. They will love the Realm and heal it."

"Do you really believe it, my lady?"

"I have to, my lord." she said looking past the king and to lady Sansa where she sat bailing her eyes out.

She watched as the girl turned her Tully blue eyes to the king and wet her lips.

"He was your friend" she told him "he followed you when no one else would and you have killed him."

She would had never guessed the girl to be so bold and she observed as the king nodded looking dejected.

Lady Sansa got to her feet and squared her shoulders "They say you loved my aunt Lyanna - she sneered - what do you think she would have thought of  _ this _ , Your Grace?"

Cersei sneered herself " _ Sansa _ ." she snapped "never forget who are you talking to. It's by his grace and mercy that you do not share your father's fate."

She benocked her closer "Now,  _ come _ , little dove. Let's get you warmed up and out of that dress."

Olenna almost wished the girl to push back with that bite she had shown just moments before but saw Margaery nudge her closer to Cersei and gave her an eloquent gaze which meant she had to play this right if she wanted to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....soooooo sorry.... Let me know what you think T.T
> 
> Poor Ned I couldn't bring myself to write it from his POV. Sorry T.T


	35. Daenerys VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys takes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Hope you are all safe at home, right now I am updating from my home but after returning from the hospital where my mother has been for the past day and half. 
> 
> Thankfully it was not covid-19 but a minor problem solved in but a day of hospital. Right now we have finally home all together, here in Italy they do not let the family inside the room with the patient so it has been a couple of rough days especially since she already went twice before in this month before they found her problem this time solving it.
> 
> She will be better but it will be slow but Thank God we have survived this too. So to celebrate here is one chapter with Dany bonding with her children and putting her family first just as my mother does every day since she was born, so I suppose this I dedicate to her... And nothing, I hope you like it.

Daenerys VII

S he looked up as she left the Great Pyramid after she had announced about the Three Cities Senate which had been instituted of both ex slavers and slaves and that would govern the cities in her absence and would undeniably answer to her who could veto every decision of the Senate which could of presented as unanimity veto or challenge  _ her  _ decisions.

She was worried for Viserion. In the last week the golden and cream dragon had had two fits of rage with no reason at all. 

One moment he was up in the sky playing with Rhaegal as Drogon watched over fondly from where he was perched outside her balcony being petted, the next he was raging, roaring, screeching and snarling terrorizing the people down in the streets. Not once had he spat out fire during this episode but in the next one, one moment he had been lounging apparently tranquil even if Daenerys had noted how unsettled he seemed to be, the next he had flown over in the sky roaring at the blazing sun as he spat fire in the sky colouring the sky of a vibrant pink.

She had tried to stop him but only both Drogon and Rhaegal's screechs seemed to do the trick as Viserion stopped trying to set the sky on fire and limited himself to cry out as if he was full of sorrow.

From then on Viserion had been silent and solitary refusing even Rhaegal's caresses and offers of food. He only let the green dragon caress him and console him while the sun set and in the night refusing any sort of comfort.

She didn't know what could have made her dragon so nervous and upset but she was starting to think that if Viserion had been indeed meant for Rhaenys or for Viserys as she had thought perhaps it was the absence of his rider that upset him so. She dearly hoped Viserion didn't suffer from the same sort of madness that had took Viserys.

  
  


"You seem preoccupied,  _ Khaleesi _ ." she turned meeting ser Jorah's blue eyes. His skin had been scorched by the sun and had took to a golden hue that matched his remaining golden hair.

Rakharo behind them grunted but said nothing fingering the handle of his dragonglass arhak tracing the three headed dragon sigil.

She nodded still watching up, Drogon was observing his brothers as Rhaegal tried to nudge Viserion to eat something. 

She nudged her Silver on and out of the city walls, the Unsullied posted by the walls bowed deeply to their queen calling her  _ mhysa _ as she passed through. But she had one single goal in mind: help her child.

The dothraki screamed when she entered the camp joyful to have their khaleesi back.

She smiled tight-lipped to them as she dismounted with a little yet graceful jump her silver hair spiraling in curls around her tightly clad in dothraki skins and dress. 

She turned to one of her blood riders " _ Bring me goats _ \- she ordered -  _ it's time my child stop brooding _ ."

The dothraki nodded immediately scurrying to do her bidding. 

Daenerys turned to ser Jorah and Missandei who walked behind Rakharo still unsure of the dothrakis.

"Follow me if you want, or wait for me in my tent - she told them - it could get ugly." she informed them.

Rakharo simply remained stoic as ever beside her, her loyal dothraki bodyguard. 

Missandei shook for a moment then she boldly put her chin up the wind moving her curly brown hair. Daenerys had braided three little dothraki braids on the left side of her head to symbolize that she was her advisor and she shared in the glory Daenerys gained. One single silver bell hanged from her curly brown hair but was enough for the dothraki to respect the interpreter.

" _ I  _ \- she declared proudly - go with Daenerys Targaryen even in peril." 

Daenerys smiled profoundly touched by her display of loyalty, so much that she strode to the girl and took her shaking hands in hers "And I promise you, Missandei of Naath - she told her - that no harm shall befall you as long as I am with you."

She would always repay loyalty with loyalty. She turned her violet eyes to the Andal who merely bowed a hand to his sword.

Daenerys didn't need anything else. She turned and strode purposefully to a clear patch of land. She closed her eyes and felt the hot air from east kiss her cheeks from the sea, she felt her bond to Drogon stretching but strong and powerful.

_ Come here _ , she demanded in high valyrian  _ bring your brothers with you _ . 

The responding screech made her smile as her children soared in the air to come to her.

She petted Drogon snout when they had descended and Rhaegal chin when the smaller dragon nudged her head with his.

Viserion stood back still clearly upset. She squared her shoulder and called " _ Viserion, come here. _ " she extended her hand to the cream and gold dragon who weeped as much as a dragon could. She advanced to him and gently stroked his scaled head and throat.

" _ What has happened to you, my child _ ?" she asked quietly as Viserion let her caress him clearly in need of comforting and Daenerys gave that comfort even if she didn't know  _ why _ he needed it.

Her dragon curled on himself, as if a little one yet, and  _ purred _ as he sat there under her ministration. She  _ felt _ him relaxing although she felt as if there were an impenetrable wall that stopped her to have a full knowledge and bond with him stronger than with Rhaegal, behind it she could feel as if palpable the origin of that  _ brooding, raging, pouting. _ The reason why he was upset sat behind that wall unreachable for her and so uncurable from her.

She only hoped her child didn't lose his mind. 

* * *

She had passed much of her evening by her children just bonding with them and although Viserion seemed calmer Daenerys couldn't help but wonder how he would take the journey westward. 

She was sat now in her tent after she had dined with her blood riders as Irri and Dorea went about their chores and Missandei unbraided her hair setting her war bells down on a golden platter on her bedside table.

As Missandei and her handmaidens shared stories about their childhoods Daenerys felt suddenly lonely.

She had no stories to share. The only childhood story she looked back fondly was of the great house with the big red door and the lemon tree outside her window of when she had, for a small time, felt like a child.

While the others shared stories of siblings and parents Daenerys wished she could recall one time Viserys had been affectionate… A small moment in time in which she felt cherished. Yet none came.

She felt Drogon probing their bond, reaching out to her to let her feel she  _ was _ cherished and in that moment Daenerys saw herself as clear as she had always dreamed of the eggs hatching in the fire while she was married to Drogo, she was on Drogon's back, holding thightly at his back after having climbed on, she smiled in a world made of white and blue, of green and yellow, of pink and oranges… many nuances and someone was laughing and she turned and there he was with long blond silver hair braided back and flapping behind him on Rhaegal's back his purple eyes shining as he laughed full and genuine. A smile found itself on her lips.

Perhaps she had no fond memory of her past but she could make fond memories for her future. There was even a girl in her fantasy, she had long dark hair and long stern face, her coloring were wrong but she knew she was her niece and she beamed to them from the ground, she was tall and lanky and wore a bulking dress that did nothing to enhance her curves. She found her graceful and dainty a lady, but no more than that. But she was her niece in her fantasy so Daenerys supposed that she could love too a pure thing still not touched by trauma, she would be the sister she never had.

Suddenly her ivory skin became almost grey, her blue veins popping under unnatural, glowing azure orbs, she had blood running down her chin from her lips and when Daenerys watched down she saw she was moving with a knife nestled just under her breast. Her ghostly hands reached for her as she growled  _ "Daenerys _ \- her name sounding  _ otherly  _ \-  _ dragon glass… Daenerys, dragonglass _ ." she repeated over and over and suddenly Daenerys had a dagger in hand a dragonglass dagger and the woman pale hand wrapped itself around her wrist and forcing her to plunge the dagger at her heart. 

The moment she did Daenerys  _ screamed, _ screamed so much she felt herself grow hoarse, as he wailed and spasmed before falling to ground lifeless.

"Your Grace!" 

Daenerys came through as Missandei shook her awake. She was panting and sobbing a hand to her cheek clearly shown she had been crying in her sleep.

"It was only a terror" her interpreter said, repeating it over and over as a mantra.

A gust of cold wind entered the tent flapping the entrance and Daenerys shivered thinking it almost sounded like a ghost wolf howling to the moon.  _ Red eyes on a snowy field _ .

"I have to go" she said finding her throat hoarse as in the dream "I have to go west. My family needs me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo let me know what you think of it... Next chap we will have an Aegon one.


	36. Aegon VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Visenya bicker but find oeace with each other accepting their needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I did this... And so close to killing Ned too... But it can't always be perfect for our heroes so now they need to ... Not gonna say it... But I promise, I pinky swear, wathever that no more than five chapter and they will... You know be alright again.
> 
> SORRY >.<

Aegon VIII

H e watched her, realizing how surreal it was seeing her talking failing to wrap his head around it.

"Tell me you are joking." he pleaded watching the flame dancing in the hearth as they draw spectacular shadows and light on the skin of her pale face.

"You don't understand - she said, her hands in her hair, her cheeks pink for the exertion, her lip almost bloodied for how hard she had bitten into it - my Uncle, the man that risked and  _ lost _ his life for me has been killed,  _ murdered _ !, executed like a common criminal, all because he gave me a family and protected me. I  _ need  _ to be there, to fight for him!, to avenge him!"

"And you cannot wait some weeks more? You have to leave  _ now _ ? - he demanded standing up and feeling his chest rising with each pant - just a few days more and aunt Daenerys will be here with  _ our _ army and we can storm Kings Landing from the East while your cousin storm it from the North." he promised her, stroding to her and caressing her arms as she wrapped them around herself.

"A  _ few days more _ ? - she demanded, her tone acre - and you really believe that the moment  _ a queen _ will come here she will just yield all her forces to you no questions asked because  _ you demand it _ ?" she snapped reaching away from his hold.

"Our aunt won't forsake us." he declared but Visenya shook her head.

"I am not putting my faith against her, I trust she  _ wants _ to help us but it won't be  _ for free _ ." she sneered "she is a queen she will want to be  _ your  _ queen."

Aegon blinked staggering aback after her lashing out but Visenya was not finished.

"And you  _ would  _ marry her because she is glorious and beautiful and strong and even  _ I  _ wouldn't advise you against it! - she added - but that means we would lose a great amount of time,  _ time wasted _ and my sister, my innocent sister who has done nothing to deserve it, is held hostage by the enemies of our family!"

"I won't stand idly and  _ wait _ !" she flung her arms around "Would you? - she asked quietly - if it was  _ me _ and not Sansa. Would you wait?" 

"That's not fair" he snapped pointing an accusing finger at her "I am in love with you. You know I would storm Kings Landing bare-handed to get to you." he accused before adding "Just as you are doing to be with  _ him _ ." he hissed.

Visenya looked taken aback by his reasoning " _ Excuse me _ ?" she demanded all fury like madness flowing in his veins as she strode closer her eyes meanancing. 

"I don't think I know what you are insinuating" she hissed now so close he could feel her breath at his collarbone. He bent his head to look her in the eyes.

"Oh you know  _ exactly  _ what I am insinuating." he snapped feeling his fury rising with hers "Can you assure me that your  _ love _ for him, your  _ care _ for him is innocent?"

"He is my  _ brother _ ." she sneered

"So am I. - he pointed out - have you ever kissed him in secluded alcoves? Shared yourself with him as you did me? Perhaps more? You looked  _ unbrotherly mushy _ when I saw you that day at the gates of Winterfell."

She slapped him soundly in the face. It wasn't a strong slap, it was her next phrase that killed him.

"I will go and I will go alone if you try to stop me by detaining the men Doran has promised me. - she told him quietly,  _ too  _ quietly - and I go because  _ I belong with my brother _ ." 

She turned and strode out slamming the door shut and he felt as if she had punched him in the gut.

* * *

He played with the flame of the candle watching it dancing against his palm not hot enough to actually burn him.

He felt as if he was burning from the inside an unquenching flame that burned and  _ scorched  _ and ashened his very blood.

_ She  _ was the heart pumping that blood in his veins, she would take hold of his heart in her clad iron and squeeze until there was no life left in him if she left.

_ I belong with my brother _ .

He wanted to roar, to rage, to  _ burn _ . He needed it. He needed to  _ burn away _ the images of  _ them _ together like in Winterfell in a sweet embrace.

What right had she to question his intentions toward Daenerys when he hadn't even met her and his heart could only belong to her? He might marry her that was true but Visenya would always hold his whole heart, he would love Daenerys, he already did in a way only knowing her by letter, but he was  _ in _ love with Visenya.

What right had she when he had seen the way she had beamed to that  _ boy _ , the way that boy had  _ looked  _ at her… 

… he wanted to  _ scream _ …

… he  _ needed  _ to vent…

...he  _ needed _ …

_ I belong with  _ ** _my brother_ ** _ . _

_ I belong… _

_ ... _ ** _my brother_ **

He screamed so much his voice was hoarse as he flipped the table with all that was upon it crushing to the ground.

* * *

  
  


He watched her from the window as she embraced her cousin, her eyes welled up with tears. 

He felt his eyes sting.  _ I am not ready _ he thought as she mounted on her mare, a gift from his uncle under the banner of House Targaryen and House Martell, her direwolf ready just before her.

He felt her eyes on his face. She held up her chin and her hand in farewell gesture before then pressing it to her heart.

_ I love you _ , her eyes seemed to tell,  _ I love you but I have to do this _ .

And Aegon replied to her gesture in kind his eyes never leaving her. Then he acted spontaneously, jumping out of the window and landing gracefully just before his astounded and fondly annoyed uncle.

He knew people found his physical abilities fascinating and yet all he could see was Visenya's eyes. He strode to the mare and wrapped his hand around her wrist forcing her to dove forward pressing a kiss on her lips before the whole of Sunspear court.

When he let her go her lips were swollen and red and he declared proudly fixing her intently.

"Go now, my love,  _ kirimves _ . - he said - I will come as soon as I can for you and we will be all together and then, then I will marry you in your Goodswood and before your Gods and mine and I swear to you, we will be happy."

She nodded briskly and bent down to claim his lips again "I will be waiting for you,  _ Lēika _ \- she nodded - I will hold the North for you and soon we will be together again." she promised.

Aegon turned to ser Arthur at her side his eyes fitting over every man Doran had granted her for her voyage.

"I trust you will keep your queen safe." he nodded to them "Any harm came to her you will answer to me. - he looked them deadly in the eyes - she walks and falls, I kill you; she's hit by a bolt, I kill you; she cries you die. Am I clear?"

They all nodded and Aegon braced himself for the  _ real _ goodbye. He looked in her sparkling violet eyes as she smiled softly if sadly.

" _ Nyke kivigon naejot ao, ñuha kirimves, kesan māzigon syt ao se mazeminna ao syt ñuhon. Kessa mazemā nyke? _ "

She nodded proudly a true Targaryen princess clad in her black and red gown, her black hair braided back and the coronet he had gifted her on her head.

" _ Kesan _ ." she promised,  _ I will _ . He nodded watching her go, already dreaming of the day he would reunite with her.

_ You better keep her safe, Stark _ he swore to the sky,  _ or you will pay the price _ .

  
  


* * *

_ Nyke kivigon naejot ao, ñuha kirimves, kesan māzigon syt ao se mazeminna ao syt ñuhon. Kessa mazemā nyke? =  _ I swear to you, my joy, I will come for you and I will take you. Will you take me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Think that originally I had though to not make them make up before she left so it is reasonably better than it could have been.
> 
> Sooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy.... Please don't hate me! Stick around a few chapters (Sansa, Robb, Daenerys and Visenya) and then things will start to look up to us again... Sort of... Swear that by the seventh chapter after this we will have a truly epic reunion and true family meeting. 
> 
> Sorry.... It's going to be fine. I promise. :)


	37. Sansa III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A but of Sansa/Joffrey/Marg action ladies and gents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are all fine!

Sansa III

S ansa watched the throne room from her position on the balcony as the bard sang a song about Robert rebellion the whole of the Court conveniently forgetting that now all knew that his rebellion was born on a lie.

Her aunt Lyanna had never been kidnapped nor raped but she had  _ chose  _ to marry her  _ dragon prince _ and had bore him a child. Joan, Visenya it didn't matter to Sansa which name she went by now, she was her  _ sister _ and it would be so sweet to see her once again. 

She caught Margaery stare from her place by her brother Garlan and her other brother, Loras, as the king held court.

Joffrey had returned from his  _ squiring  _ with his family when news of the  _ betrayal  _ of her father had reached the westerlands along with his new betrothal with lady Margaery Tyrell.

  
  


He was standing by his mother and father side all clad in gold and ruby red and as soon as his eyes found hers he wickedly grinned at her before murmuring something in his mother's ear and excusing himself from court.

He offered his arm to Margaery kissing daintly her cheek and she followed him up to the steps that led to the balcony.

"Hello, Sansa" he called, his voice as sweet as rancid butter "Margaery, my dear, would you mind accompany me and Sansa, there is something I wish for both of you to see."

Sansa trembled but knew she could do nothing but follow him. Margaery looked suspicious but answered with all the sweetness of her melodic voice.

"I would be honored, your highness." 

He smiled to her clearly besotted by her smile but with a malicious glint in his eyes. Sansa no longer found him handsome. He was as foul as his soul as it shone throughout the layers of finery he wore he every day.

They both followed him and Margaery discreetly squeezed her hand in silent support and Sansa felt blessed for a moment to have her support.

Septa Mordane had been executed for treason just after her father and she was truly alone now in Kings Landing with no family looking out for her, Margaery had entered her little group of friends.

Gendry her sworn shield, who had carried her as a knight out of the songs from the execution block back inside, ser Barristan who had left the Kingsguard and had went into hiding when word got out of his treason to the king and Margaery, sweet Margaery who had promised  _ we will be sister, you and I _ .

But her blessed-for-a-moment state ended quickly and vigorously as Joffrey told Margaery he would marry her and gave her a child as soon as her  _ foil _ to the Gods ended. 

Sansa saw the heads first and shrieked, closing her eyes and praying under her breath, her heart thundering in her ears.

"No, please no!" she begged as ser Meryn kept hold of her from sprinting away.

She didn't need to see Margaery face, it was enough hearing her friend horrified sob.

"What, are you afraid,  _ little wolf _ ?" Joffrey sauntered to her "I want you to watch.  _ Watch! _ " he demanded, yelling.

And Sansa had no choice despite Margaery sobbing and pleading.

"She needs to be taught a lesson,both of you do - he countered - you, my sweets, have to understand what happens to traitors. Not that you two are, my sweetlings, are you?"

Margaery changed tactic "No, my prince."

But Sansa felt his breath, his foul breath on her face as he came closer "And you,  _ Sansa _ ?" he demanded almost softly fingering her red hair.

She nodded feeling the bile rising in her belly. She shook. She could picture him. Smiling softly all golden and emerald eyes just like a price of the songs but with that evil glint in his eyes.

"Then  _ watch _ ." he ordered and Sansa had no choice but obey. So she did.

_ He may make me look at them _ , she thought,  _ but he can't make me see them _ . So she looked.

After a bit her eyes still fixed as she  _ didn't  _ see them, she didn't see her father's long, stern face and his dark hair and grey eyes still opened nor her septa head mounted on a pike by her father's.She didn't see them.

"For how long do I have to watch,  _ my prince _ ?" she questioned coldly and uninterested.

Joffrey pursued his slim wormy lips and she felt Margaery green eyes full of tears pintingly on her.

"As long as I want." he seemed unsure now.

Sansa only obeyed. 

She wasn't giving him the satisfaction he craved, the thought made her almost grin. But her eyes were starting to hurt and itch.

"After I raise my armies - he said - and defeat your traitor brother and cousin I will give you their heads as well."

At this Sansa's eyes snapped boring directly in his, defying "Or maybe they will give me  _ yours _ ." she suggested, Joffrey made as if to hit her but her glare seemed to hold him off "Proved that there is anything left of you by the time they are finished with you." she added for good measure.

"I don't hit women" he muttered "Ser Meryn." 

Sansa felt herself being turned forcefully and braced herself as the ironclad hand descended upon her face blooding her lips.

At nothing served Margaery yells and cries. Sansa turned and Joffrey smirked he took a step in her direction and softly kissed her on the forehead before turning to Margaery and kissing her on the lips with that wormy lips of his.

Margaery was crying and Sansa thought it was terrible.

"Hound - the new Kingsguard turned to his prince - take them back inside."

"Come, little bird" the Hound called when Sansa didn't move an inch debating if she could throw Joffrey from the rampants, perhaps she'd have to use all of her body, falling with him but it would be worth it in the end. 

" _ Sansa! _ " Margaery hand took hold of hers making her stagger back and Sansa noticed she had already took the first step " _ Come, sister _ \- she murmured -  _ let's get out of here _ ." 

Sansa followed her feeling suddenly deflated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. What di you think of it? Did you like it or hated it?
> 
> Let me know ;)


	38. Robb IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amother fight....soooorry. But this one will resoove itself in a bit. There was bound to be some yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. 
> 
> So here we see Joan and Robb reunion and Joan and Cat reunion.

Robb IV

R obb watched the map and felt himself tremble. 

Never in one million years had he believed the king would kill his father. It was an idiotic move, now the North would never forgive.

He watched the Targaryen missive wrote to him by the  _ new king _ . 

_ To Robb Stark, _

_ Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. _

_ We, Aegon VII Targaryen, offer the most sincere condolences on the murder of your father lord Eddard Stark, former Warden of the North and protector of the Crown. _

_ We write to you to notify of the imminent arrival of Martell and Targaryen forces leaded by my sister, the princess Visenya Targaryen.  _

_ This forces will aid yours as the rest of House Targaryen forces will storm Kings Landing from the East as you take it from the North. _

_ In my absence my sister Visenya Targaryen is to be treated as the queen she is, from her mouth sprouts my voice and she is my eyes in the North until I will see you again. For any harm come to her you will be held responsible. _

_ Aegon VII Targaryen, rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord Protector of the Realm, _

_ rightful King of the Iron Throne. _

Robb wanted to barf. As if he needed the arrogant prick to tell him Joan was to be treated with respect and as if he would let any harm befall her.

As if he needed to be threatened to take care of  _ his sister _ . She was his sister first.

Some dark part of him reminded him that she had been that prick's sister long before she had been his, but Robb had loved her first. It was Robb who she had leaned upon when they first started to walk, it had been Robb she had went to when she had a nightmare as a child. 

Not his, she had been Robb's. 

"M'lord, Targaryen and Martell's banners at the horizont." he turned around his gaze catching Theon's. 

He felt his mother raise from where she was seated as she prayed, dusting her gowns and fixing her red hair in her braid. She had surprised him arriving at the camp just after news of his father's execution had arrived. 

He asked quietly to himself how would his mother react to his sister,  _ cousin  _ arrival. She had taken Aegon's missive personally feeling she had always isolated Joan with no reason pass her hatred for her mother, a mother she now discovered being her good-sister.

He felt Grey Wind excitement as he howled and another howl replied in the distance.  _ Ghost _ . 

Theon flanked his side "Are you nervous now?" he questioned, his eyes fixed on his. Robb gulped and nodded.

He didn't see his sister,  _ cousin _ , since she had departed with the King procession a year ago and now she returned not his almost twin but a princess of the Seven Kingdoms, a princess that was deeply disrespected by his mother while under his father tutelage.

"Good" Theon said "You should. This is the great game now and she is not a pawn anymore, she's a  _ queen _ " he pointed out nodding to missive laying on the desk forgotten. 

"Make way!" a voice called "For Her Highness, the Princess Visenya of the most noble Houses of Stark and Targaryen!" 

Robb knew that voice. They left the tent and in fact he found himself face to face with an horse lead by Art Snow, now clad in a golden armor and white cloak with the Targaryen sigil impressed on the chestplate.

His bannermen observed the scene with suspicious eyes.

"Enough, Arthur! - his sister voice boomed - this is not a defeated enemy camp. This  _ our _ camp, my cousin's camp. We need no displays here."

Robb turned and a moment later ser Arthur, which he noted now had sunkissed skin and eyes blazing almost violet with two sword at his hips, dismounted offering his aid to his sister,  _ cousin _ , to dismount. 

She let him help her and then dusted her gown of red and black clasping her hands before herself. Then Robb remembered what he hough to do and fell to his knees.

"The North is yours, your Highness." he proclaimed loud enough that all his bannermen heard.

Joan, to him she will always be Joan, smiled softly before turning around.

"The North isn't only mine, or Aegon's although my uncle, lord Eddard Stark swore fealty to us. - she declared - the North is  _ ours _ . Yours as it's mine and Aegon's. Today I come in the name of House Targaryen and of other noble houses of Dorne to help you avenge the death of your former lord liege.  _ Winter is coming _ ."

Some of the lords echoed her voice.

" _ Winter is coming _ ." they called.

"I am not telling you to fight for Aegon because he wants that ugly iron chair. I am telling you to fight a  _ man  _ who rewards the murder of children and a innocent woman!"

"Aye!"

"I'm telling you to fight a  _ man  _ who has beheaded your lord liege because he was a decent human being and protected his sister-daughter."

"Aye!"

"You went to war once for Lyanna Stark!" she called and suddenly Robb found her to be a  _ stranger _ , his sister would never have the gall to address all the northern lords, not in that way.

"Now I am telling you that her daughter will go to war for Eddard Stark! To  _ avenge _ him! Because  _ winter will come _ for House Baratheon and House Lannister and for all those Houses that stood by and did nothing!"

"Aye!"

She looked wild, sparkling like a dark flame in the grey northern landscape. She looked  _ different _ and Robb couldn't reconcile his sister with this stranger that made war and battle speeches and moved the masses. 

"And  _ Fire and Blood _ will make your enemies bleed, bleed for all the northern blood spilled by them! - she thundered - I will fight for Ned, and for  _ Sansa,  _ your  _ lady's  _ daughter - she pointed to his mother earning her another  _ aye _ \- a daughter of the North born at Winterfell as the bells rang!"

"For the Ned!" thundered one of the leaders of the mountains clans "We will follow his child - he pointed his sword to Robb - and his sister-child. We will follow the Young Wolf and the Dragonwolf!"

Lord Umber stood apart from the rest kneeling on the ground, his sword proffered to her.

"We knelt once to the dragons and I say we do it again. For Lyanna! For Ned!"

The other lords echoed his vow falling them too to their knees before his sister,  _ his cousin _ .

She smiled a contained but satisfied smile as more lords fell to their knees and vowed fealty. A sunray hit her square in the face and her eyes sparkled purple.

"What did I tell you? - Theon muttered - a  _ fucking  _ queen" he patted his shoulder as his cousin turned around and issued her orders to the soldier she had brought with her.

Soldier which answered to House Martell, House Yronwood and a lone banner of House Dayne. 

As the mass disperded Joan turned her attention to him and beamed and for a moment he was transported back in time when she had been only his lovely sister.

"Hi" she seemed almost timid now.

Ser  _ Arthur _ who carried the lone Dayne banner left it the hands of a young boy, a squire probably, following his cousin like a shadow as she strode to them. 

She  _ looked _ different. She wore a deep burgundy cloak with dragonglass brooches at the two sides, her long dark hair shone with silver reflesses under the sun and she wore some kind of dragonglass headpiece with rubies that held in place the hood of the cloak. Her gown was made of the most prized materials and she had long hugging sleeves that had only the utmost end (above her hand) bell-like a totally different style from the kind of gowns he had see her wearing before. She  _ was  _ a stranger.

Due to his silence Theon made a show of a short bow, his hand to his sword at his hip "Your highness."

"Lord Greyjoy." she smiled. 

His mother too made a courtesy bowing her head.  _ Visenya _ , this was the name of that stranger, replied with a nod.

"I am sorrowful for your loss,  _ madam _ . - she said - my deepest condolences for the death of your lord husband." 

Robb almost reared back as if slapped. No, he hadn't expected Joan to simply  _ forget  _ his mother mistreatment but he didn't believe she deserved to be treated with such a disrespect and coldness.

"Thank you, your highness." 

His Joan wouldn't be so iron-spined nor so cold, but this  _ Visenya _ … could he trust this Visenya? 

She advanced to his mother an put a hand on her shoulder "We will avenge him, I promise. - she told her - his bones will rest with his family in the crypts of Winterfell and guard it from enemies until the end of time." she promised.

His mother, he found, had no shed a tear since the moment she had arrived in the camp with puffy redrimmed eyes. But now tears were glistening on her cheeks. 

She nodded and his sister,  _ his cousin _ , turned to him with a hopeful and timid small smile. 

"I was hoping for at least a hug" she jested but to Robb those words sounded like a serpent hissing.

He turned around striding away from her. 

He let out a small yell as he hit the tree once again. 

He could hear ser Rodrik Cassel in his head advising him to stop if he didn't want to bevel the blade.

Someone cleared her throat from behind him and he inhaled, his nostrils flaring as he tried to compose himself to not yell at her.

He didn't turn around merely continued to hit the tree.

"It's going to be a long night if you persist in being a jerk." she said matter of factly. 

He turned around like a storm, his Tully blue eyes blazing with rage. She stood there still clad in Targaryen colors with that ridiculous headpiece hanging on her forehead.

" _ I  _ am being a  _ jerk _ ?" he seethed watching her demurely,  _ demure my pants _ he thought, clasping her hands before her belly watching him wit indifferent eyes to his outburst.

"And what about  _ you _ ? - he demanded throwing his sword to the ground - what about  _ my sister _ who left with a king only to fled in exile with another leaving  _ no words!" _ he insisted.

She didn't respond.

"Oh but you are not  _ my sister _ are you? No, now you are  _ her highness princess Visenya Targaryen _ \- he snapped - and Visenya Targaryen could not send word to her worried brother that she and his sister were fine, could she?"

"We left word from White Harbor, with lord Manderly. - she justified - would you stop yelling for a minute and try to  _ understand _ ?"

"I am not trying to understand?" he snapped clenching his hand at his hip.

This stranger advanced to him, her eyes blazing "No you aren't! Have you ever stopped to even think how  _ I  _ must have felt? - she demanded - I grew up as the only stain on your father's honor, hated and isolated by his wife for being a  _ motherless  _ child!"

He made as to open his mouth to defend his lady mother but she held up an hand silencing him.

His mouth snapped shut.

"Then my brother a boy of ten - she added - fell from a tower and I discover that not only I am not a stain on your father's honor but the murderer of my father and half of my family is alive and treating me like a princess because I look like my mother. And if that isn't unsettling that I don't know what is."

"Then your brother to which you have felt immediately a connection is prisoner and about to get executed for  _ being alive _ . So you run and to be sure your other siblings don't face the treatment of the traitors you say nothing to them, to keep them safe. And when you leave any safety behind again for  _ those  _ siblings you left behind to protect,  _ they  _ yell and snap and behave like a spoiled child denied a toy."

She sighed "I have no time for this. Aegon and aunt Daenerys are ammassing an army to come West and help you avenge Father. - she said - and instead of staying safely behind I came here to fight with you, but I honestly feel so attacked right now…"

She exhaled "I am sorry I hurt you. - she added - but I will not apologize for doing what I felt best at the time. I will not apologize because you feel jealous of Aegon. He is  _ my _ brother and  _ my  _ king."

Something about her expression gave her away "And your lover too I suppose, now." he snapped.

Her eyes fixed on his with a glare "Not that is any of your business, but  _ aye _ , my lover too."

That was a low blow "You really are a Targaryen. My sister would never have fallen for her brother."

She came forward and reached for his sword in the grass, she straitghed herself and offered it to him.

"Then it's a good thing I am your cousin, technically." she offered.

He snatched the sword from her hand and sheathed it.

"An awful  _ good _ thing." he muttered before striding away and returning to his tent.

Out of it Grey Wind and Ghost circled each other playing around. For a moment he wished those were him and Joan. But Joan was no more, she was  _ Visenya _ now.

And Visenya he didn't know, he didn't trust. He watched over the landscape and two towers standing in stark contrast with it before diving inside the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, did it go like you imagined?
> 
> What do you think of it?
> 
> Next chapter Daenerys meets Aegon and Aegon meets the dragons. Then the chapter next to that one Joan meets the Blackfish and something happens as always with House Frey.
> 
> Soooooo we accept guesses on what is going to happen if you feel up to it. 
> 
> Either way let me know what you think ;) isn't Robb the biggest hardheaded sweetheart? He wants to make peace with Joan he just needs to feel understood...and poor Joan that feels so attacked T.T c'mon guys empathyze with eachother!


	39. Daenerys IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Aegon finally meet!

Daenerys IX

T he port of Sunspear was sunny and full of life. The people around watched her and her fleet with Targaryen banners hoisted proudly up in the sky.

Oberyn was beside her with a big smile on his lips half hidden by his unkept mustache.

He was clearly happy to be back home. Daenerys too had been happy to finally meet her family but now she felt quite nervous about it all.

In the last days of journey Rhaegal had grown increasingly nervous feeling most surely the presence of his rider.

While Drogon had grown still so had do Rhaegal too and he now almost equaled his brother in bigness. Viserion was the only one growing at a more sedate pace. It worried her.

The last dragons before her children had been small and sick barely bigger than a small dog. She worried this maybe her child fate.

"Nervous,  _ Daenerys _ ?" Oberyn asked turning around and resting his elbows and back to the railing.

His voice rolled with her name in a combination that never failed to give her shivers down her back.

"A bit" she admitted "Viserys has never been a good example of familial love and devotion. And now I have to meet not one nephew, but a nephew and a niece that have had time to spend together without me."

"You are afraid to feel left out by those two? - he cleared up - I cannot talk for Visenya but Aegon is a good sort. He won't let you feel left out, I promise you."

Daenerys nodded, still unsure, then she felt his hand on her on the railing.

"And then - he added - I am your friend, am I not?" he questioned "You won't feel alone or left out but if you do, come find me. I will remind you, you aren't alone."

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand back watching as Sunspear grew closer.

Her children roared in the sky flying ahead and Dany smiled proudly feeling confident that everything would go well.

* * *

Daenerys mounted Silver as her khaleesar camped outside the city. Ser Jorah rode just behind her with Rakharo, Missandei and Irri. Oberyn rode just beside her leading her around the city's road.

The people were looking at her clad in black and red dothraki robes, her blond silver hair bouncing in lucious curls and half braided back the dothraki way, with both awe and suspect.

A roar echoed in the sky and her children flew ahead their wings distended. Drogon screeched and Rhaegal did the same.

Daenerys saw the awe and he fear in the people eyes and ordered clear enough for them all to hear her " _ Drōgon, Rhaīgal, Visērion gīda _ !" ordering to her children to behave.

They immediately stopped screeching and flapped their wings almost lazily as they found the perfect spot to land.

When the people saw how well she could control them they clapped and started calling " _ Targaryen! Targaryen! _ "

That made her smile as she was lead to the great keep outside of which stood proudly a procession of people with the banner of House Martell and Targaryen proudly displayed.

Daenerys noticed him immediately. He stood proudly, his chin held high, his blond silver hair held back from his face in a small ponytail at the back of his head the sides of his head shaved clean. He was tall and muscled, perhaps as tall as Drogo had been. He was clad in doublet with the colors of House Targaryen and although he wore no crown at his hand shone a ring with the three headed dragon, a signet.

Prince Doran, recognizable for is doublet of orange and yellow, was seated comfortably on a wheeled chair, something of which Oberyn had already foretold her. Doran shared some features with Oberyn but was more  _ tired _ than his brother. As the king didn't wear a crown he had forgone the coronet. His eyes were kind, if tired and he was a man who had had a glorious past as a handsome man.

She stopped Silver short and issued her order for the small group of Unsullied to stop. Thorgo Nudo who had walked beside Missandei's horse sprinted to her side.

She turned and nodded so both Irri and Missandei dismounted followed by ser Jorah who took hold of her reins. She nodded to prince Oberyn who had dismounted too and then gracefully jumped off Silver landing on her feet in a swirling of her silver hair and dark dothraki robes.

She glanced to her nephew that had set his  _ tired  _ but alight amethyst eyes on her face, smiling fondly. 

Oberyn took two step in advance and made show of a bow "Your Grace"

Aegon face broke out in a wide smile, a bit lopsided but loveable all the same. He took a step and embraced his uncle with affection and devotion as the prince patted his shoulder and caressed his face fondly, surely reminded of his sister in his nephew's visage.

She cleared dainty her throat and when their eyes turned to her Oberyn smiled.

"Your Grace, brother - he nodded then to the court - esteemed friends, leave me the honor to present you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, Mother of dragons, khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar, Queen of the Bay of Dragons." 

"Your Grace - he turned to her - may I present you Aegon Targaryen, rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. Your nephew."

Daenerys nodded to the whole court and smiled softly to Aegon who stepped to her. He was so tall he almost towered over her and yet Dany didn't felt suffocated.

" _ Sodjisto, sȳrī rhēdan. Nyke daor dīnagon ezīmagon udra skorkydoso biare iksan naejot rhaenagon ao _ ." he told her in fluent high valyrian bending to kiss her outstretched hand.

Daenerys smiled " _ Sȳrī rhēdan, lēkia tresy.  _

_ issa indeed iā kirmes occasion naejot rhaenagon rȳ mōrī _ ."

Aegon gave her a fond smile too and she heard Rhaegal's screech in the distance.

She smiled apologetically "Rhaegal has been quite excited to finally meet you" she explained. His smile broadened.

"Please then, aunt, let's waste no more time. - he smiled softly - I too am excited to meet him."

Daenerys smiled feeling this was something only they shared. She took his hand feeling almost giddy when a young voice interrupted her moment.

"Dragons?" it was whispered in awe. She turned her gaze on the little girl with the long stern face, dark hair and grey eyes, dressed in Stark coloring.

Aegon smiled softly "Aunt, let me present you, my ward, lady Arya of House Stark."

The girl made a courtesy inquiring, again, about her children.

She smiled but it was forced, she gripped his hand so tight her knuckles became white "You have took the daughter of the Usurper Dog as a ward under your wing?" she demanded in a barely suppressed yell "I understand Visenya,  _ I do _ , she is blood. But have you no pride, no wish for vengeance?" 

He snatched his hand back observing her with his purple eyes fixed in a suspicious glare. 

She held back a breath but did not back down, unrelenting even before the court.

"Was  _ he _ even the Usurper Dog and not a  _ loyal _ bannerman - he seethed - it is common to take as a ward the child of an enemy." he pointed out "but as I understand it you are not  _ educated  _ in such matters perhaps you should leave its resolving  _ to me _ , aunt." 

He turned and eyed the girl "And I love lady Arya as if she were my own blood. - he added - so you will show her the respect demanded of our esteemed House."

Daenerys bristled before such a dismissive provocation but stilled her tongue as he added "And here in Dorne we do not hold the child responsible for the sin of the father, otherway  _ you _ wouldn't be welcome as the daughter of the Mad King." he pointed out.

And Daenerys paled realizing her grave mistake. She took a step back and bit her lips.

"You are right, of course - she acknowledged the truth of her father madness now clear as ever to have after an illuminating discussion with Oberyn on the way to Sunspear - Please accept my apologies, lady Arya. It seems the journey west has tired me more than I realized, I misspoke."

Lady Arya, a strange kid of almost ten, merely smiled and nodded "No harm done, but can I see your dragons too?" she asked excited.

But Aegon stopped her, he clasped her between the shoulder and the neck and turned her around pointing an accusing finger to her "Not right now,  _ young lady _ \- he advised - Visenya has made me promise to watch over you. She's going to have my hide if you as much as scrape a knee."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." the girl tried looking terribly as a child pleading with a parent.

Aegon shook his head "It is cute,  _ zokla _ \- he said in mock nuisance - that you think she won't know every single thing that happened since she set out."

This caught her attention, she opened her mouth to question it, but he turned around satisfied with the girl grunt and fixed her with a coldness that hadn't be present minutes before. She held her tongue hoping she could  _ atone _ for that one little misstep she had taken.

He followed her silently so after a bit of a walk as she felt her children growing closer she tried to  _ amend  _ her mistake.

"You are very good with her" she tried.

He only hummed non-commitantly so she tried again "I am sorry I angered you - she said watching as the people they passed observed them walking - I didn't mean to. I suppose… Viserys had his own  _ version _ of how things went. I… I only recently were made aware about how  _ misguided  _ I have been." she justified.

Aegon sighed "I understand this - he nodded - and I also understand that you haven't become queen of the Bay of Dragons holding your tongue, aunt."

Daenerys stayed silent as they were stopped by a woman who bent lowly to courtesy to Aegon whom smiled softly to her and imposed his hand on her forehead with a gentleness Daenerys hadn't often seen.

"But here we are not in Essos. - he reminded her - this is Westeros and here I am Head of House Targaryen if you undermine me every turn in public I will be perceived as  _ weak-willed _ and  _ woman-manipulated _ ."

Daenerys was about to protest when he held his hand up silencing her "In private I can assure you, aunt, I have already bent my head and will continue to if I find it to be just. But do not question my decisions in public anymore." 

Daenerys could relate, wasn't this the same thing she said to Jorah and Oberyn in Astapor? 

She squared her shoulders and nodded gravely "You are right, of course - she said - but I am no weak little girl. I  _ want _ to be able to speak my mind."

Aegon exhaled from his nose and said nothing more.

After a while he turned around "We don't know each other, I suppose - he conceded - I can promise to listen to you if you bring me your thoughts and worries "

"And I promise to try not to undermine you. Is it going to be enough?" she wondered aloud.

He shook his head "I don't know. But I think it's a start. - he said - After all Visenya would have my head if I sent you back scurrying to Essos because  _ I have no chill whatsoever _ ." he said interpreting his sister.

That made her smile.

"About Visenya, was she indisposed? I don't think I saw her." she asked.

Despite it all she had been quite excited to meet  _ both _ of them. 

Aegon made a grimace but replied courtly "One of the many ways I have bent my head in private. - he told her as they neared her children - I don't know what you know about the goings of Westeros but her Uncle, the man to whom we owe her life, has been imprisoned under false claims of treason for having protected Visenya and has been executed as a traitor because he saved her."

Daenerys felt the bile raise up in her throat.

"And Visenya is nothing if not stubborn. Her cousin, the new Warden of the North, has called all the banners and is moving war to Kings Landing to avenge his father."

Daenerys nodded following him as he leaded her with as much precision as her on  _ where  _ her children were, probably because of his forming bond with Rhaegal.

"She sends her excuses but she wanted to be by her kin and our loyal bannermen of the North during this difficult moment."

"And you let her go?" she questioned surprised.

Aegon shrugged "The day I  _ let _ her go is the day it snows in the seventh hell, aunt. - he drawled out - but I let her have this, she deserves it. Lord Eddard was a father for her and now the Usurper has murdered both her fathers she needs to be there."

He would have looked like the affectionate brother had not had that glistening in his eyes.

_ He loves her _ , she realized. She stayed silent as her children finally came into view.

She felt him stop and hold his breath for a moment before Rhaegal screeched with joy and eagerly if a bit clumsy padded to him.

A wide grin opened on his face as he strode purposefully to the green dragon, awed by his presence and outstretched a hand. Rhaegal bumped his snout against his palm and almost purred delighted to finally meet his rider. 

Both him and Drogon were big enough to be ridden now. Viserion was another story, the smaller of the three was too small to be ridden and looked on wistfully as Rhaegal met his rider while he remained riderless. 

Daenerys advanced trying to comfort him when he turned around and curled in himself closing off from the rest of them.

Her nephew noticed too and he squatted at his height and started caressing the length of his body. Viserion didn't protest nor snapped at him and let Aegon slow murmurings in high valyrian to comfort him.

"What hails him?" he asked her quietly as she came closer. 

Daenerys shook her head "He misses his rider. I don't know if he was meant for Rhaenys or Viserys but the riderless is taking a tool to him. He is not growing as the others."

She recounted then his episodes of unbidden rage and explained how he seemed to take it out only on the skies.

Aegon seemed preoccupied but let it go.

* * *

They were dining together with Arya Stark who still pouted every time the topic of dragons had been touched.

But Aegon smiled and promised her she would meet the dragons now that he knew them for to any other than a Targaryen they may be dangerous.

Lady Arya was charming in her own way and Daenerys found herself smiling quite a bit. 

She didn't even remember the last time she had smiled so much.

When Arya asked how the dragons had come to be and Daenerys recounted her former husband and brother's death she felt her heart plummeting in her stomach. Especially when lady Arya conspiratorially confided her that she found Aegon and Visenya quite disgusting always kissing each other.

When Aegon finally bid the girl goodnight and they were left alone Daenerys exhaled before questioning her nephew.

"So you love her. - she said - I had thought as much this afternoon. Does she love you?"

Aegon fingered the rimmer of his cup before gulping the wine and replying "She does." 

Daenerys drank from her cup too.

"We are in love. - he added - since the moment I met her I knew she was mine." he admitted.

Dany nodded drumming her fingers along her cup. She had hoped that her nephew might love her as she had once wanted Viserys to, but it seemed she was fated to remain alone for her life. 

She supposed that one day she may even be married but that didn't mean she'd find love. Some way she had fallen for the boy before her despite just knowing him by letters and stories. And here she was spurned once again.

With Viserys the throne had surpassed her, with Drogo it was the way of things she just was his wife nothing more than a woman to warm his bed and give him children, with Aegon...she was surpassed by another woman.

She was so deep in though she hadn't heard him coming closer until he had wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

She fought back the tears as he maneuvered her to hold her against his chest. 

"And here I thought we should get married" she tried to jest hoping she didn't sound as hurt as she felt.

She felt him ramble before his kind laugh filled her belly with warmth.

"Well it is my duty - he said aloud - and I do love you, aunt. If you wish it I will marry you. But I will also marry Visenya."

She closed her eyes, she knew this was coming.

She felt him kiss her head with so much affection she felt ready to bust. 

"And I will always be second best." she muttered as she realized  _ she _ would be the Visenya in this equation.

"Not  _ second best _ \- he promised - always a  _ best _ just not in the same way" he told her.

"You would always come before the rest of the world just as Visenya - he swore - but Visenya is another thing from it all."

"And you would be queen - he added - in your own right on the Bay of Dragon and as my consort on the Seven Kingdoms. And I will care for you and love you."

Daenerys nodded "She will get the man. I will get the king" she supposed.

She could live with that, with having a part of him even if not all of him? 

Aegon nodded his face serious. 

Daenerys nodded to herself. She loved Aegon and in some way he loved her too, perhaps it wasn't  _ right now _ the kind of love she hoped but they could build it stone by stone. 

"Very well then. - she nodded - all I ask is that it is one of my children that will inherit the Bay of Dragons even in the evenience that is one of hers that sits on the Iron Throne."

Aegon nodded in reply.

Daenerys smiled softly and offered him her arm to hold as they sealed that pact.

* * *

_ Sodjisto, sȳrī rhēdan. Nyke daor dīnagon ezīmagon udra skorkydoso biare iksan naejot rhaenagon ao _ = aunt, well met. I cannot put to words how happy I am to meet you.

_ Sȳrī rhēdan, lēkia tresy.  _

_ issa indeed iā joyful occasion naejot rhaenagon rȳ mōrī=  _ well met, brother son. It is indeed a joyful occasion to meet one another at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo here we are...as always let me know what you think  
....
> 
> Next chap things start going down ;) can't wait to hear what u think about it!


	40. Bonus: Visenya I and Aegon IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will see... Oh if you will see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, my sister is pregnant and I haven't seen her (barred video-calls) since a month and half so, today she did her last check up in the hospital before the birth anf everything was fine.
> 
> So since I am happy and I have already it down I thought why not a bonus chapter?
> 
> Enjoy!

Visenya I 

S he observed as the men discussed around the map the best course of action to pass throughout the Twins and House Frey that still held loyalty to the Baratheons.

Lady Catelyn was sat before her as she sewed quietly, she might have seemed disinterested to all but she had learned long ago that there was little that escaped the lady's eyes.

Ser Arthur was too there but said little and only when asked. One of her northern guard stood vigil by her and one of the dornish guards was inside giving his own commentary.

Robb stalked around the map and pointed before saying something about attacking the keep.

She missed Aegon, she realized as she had to bit her cheek not to exclaim  _ does everything need to be solved by fighting _ ? 

She could almost hear him replying  _ no, kirimves, but where would be the fun otherway? _

She almost jumped when she felt Robb's eyes on her. 

After their fight the day of her arrival they had scarcely told each other more than two sentences and even  _ his mother _ had tried to smooth things over.

But nothing. He was behaving like a spoiled brat and she had no patience for it.

Especially since one of his few sentences had been  _ You are a stranger to me, Visenya _ .

As if the change of her name meant a change of heart too. She was still the sister he had grown up with whom knew all of his secrets, small or big.

She often found herself thinking she was still Joan, but she had been  _ Visenya _ for long enough to understand that the main difference was that as either Joan or Visenya she had Aegon support and by being Visenya she felt bolder and less afraid. She would not exchange her childhood as Joan with her cousins but right now she was, she  _ wanted to be  _ Visenya and he had no right when he used his being  _ lord Robb _ as a way to channel his new found strength, to judge her.

So she squared her shoulders and asked trying to sound less frustrated than she was "Does everything need to be resolved by fighting?" 

Robb eyes were slices of ice as they set on her but she reminded herself she was Visenya, the dragon's daughter and wolf's, and she would not bent to a spoiled brat playing at war.

It was however the Blackfish who replied. The man was tall and cantankerous, always watching, always judging with those eyes of his. He loved lady Catelyn and Robb, that old, bitter man; but he had no respect for those who demanded it.

"And what would a little sheltered princess know about  _ fighting _ . Leave the battle plans to the grown up, lass."

She bristled and felt Ghost starting to growl lowly at the man as she turned her eyes on him "This little sheltered princess has grown up a  _ bastard _ , ser - she reminded him - a stranger in her own home. But please, I seem to be utterly useless but you  _ old man  _ go on, keep using your forces battling a windmill instead of using your considerate bighead to solve a problem" 

She snapped feeling rather snarky as she arched a brow in a defying manner as if to  _ dare  _ him to reply while she stroked Ghost fur as the direwolf stood in a defensive stance before her.

"Ghost, sit." she ordered and after one more menacing growl the direwolf obeyed.

"Listen here, little girl…" ser Brynden began pointing an accusing finger to her. 

Ser Arthur immediately brought a hand to his sword and watched him with threatening eyes.

"Uncle!" snapped lady Catelyn "Please. Show respect she is your princess."

"She is not my princess, she is just a girl fortunate enough to have be born of a prince and an inconsiderate girl." he spat.

Steel was drawn immediately as ser Arthur sword was pointed to ser Bryden throat.

"Put that away  _ boy _ \- the man drawled still not recognizing Arthur for who he was - I had won battles before you were out of your diapers." 

Ser Arthur merely looked unimpressed and kept him at sword point.

"Enough, ser Arthur - she ordered - lower your sword, it would be time wasted."

Arthur growled something but did as told as she got to her feet and advanced to the man.

"Say what you will of me and my parents, ser Bryden - she told him - they were young, dreamers and inconsiderate and their love ripped the realm in two. I own up to it."

She took another step under the undermining eye of the man before adding "But you know what they still were? A prince and his princess, so  _ aye _ I am still a princess and I do not need nor care for your respect,  _ Blackfish _ , but I won't let you spoil everything my cousin has worked so hard to gain because you are thirsty for blood."

"Was I clear enough,  _ old man _ , or do I need to repeat myself?" she wondered aloud as Ghost gave a warning growl.

Ser Arthur looked down at her proudly and as ser Bryden looked to be about to open his mouth to reply, lady Catelyn got to her feet snapping everyone attention to her.

"Perhaps, uncle, there is  _ wiseness _ in what my  _ niece _ says." 

Visenya felt as if she had been just slapped and caressed at the same time as lady Stark nee Tully claimed her as a part of her family, which had been all the recognition she had needed as a child.

She met lady Stark eyes with a grateful nod and the woman pointed to the map.

"You are already strategizing for a battle without thinking of at least try a different approach. - she said - an emissary could try to talk Walder Frey to at least stay neutral and let us pass."

Visenya nodded feeling suddenly as if validated.

Robb inhaled deeply before nodding "Very well, Mother. - he said - since this was  _ your _ idea - he pointed to the two of them - you two will do the talking."

Visenya made to reply something snarky but remembered that  _ this _ was Robb's camp in which he had to earn respect if she were to disrespect him before his own bannermen she would do him a great disservice and she had came only to aid him.

So she nodded "Thank you, cousin." 

"And you, Uncle - Robb turned to Blackfish looking at him straight in the eyes - will be responsible for their safety."

Visenya had to repress a victorious grin as the Blackfish muttered some curse under his breath.

* * *

The Frey castle had a awful stench Visenya really didn't get. She clenched and unclenched her fist as they waited outside the Great Hall waiting to be  _ summoned _ in the presence of the lord.

  
  


She had foregone her headpiece for a circlet that held her curls letting them cascade down her shoulders. She had wore a light pinked orange with golden inserts gown with long bell-like sleeves in dornish fashion.

"Never forget, princess. Walder Frey refused to come when called by your father." ser Arthur reminded her.

"No, and he didn't come but  _ late _ at our aid - lady Catelyn added - he is a foul man with a foul taste in everything"

"He may be a foul man but right now his keep is important to us. - she said - if you will lady Catelyn since you know him best lead the talks of peace or at least neutrality."

Lady Catelyn nodded as the doors opened for them and they were escorted inside. The were benches along the lines of the chamber and lord Frey was seated on a chair at the end of the room and he look old, frail looking and bony with watery eyes and a toothless smirk.

"Lady Stark! - he exclaimed - what a pleasure to have such a guest in my home." 

Lady Catelyn did a courtesy but the old man was not finished "And if my informant don't lie a  _ princess _ too. - Visenya had no choice but advance - oh yeah, a girl of ten and seven with long dark hair and almost purple eyes, followed closely by a shadow sworn shield."

Visenya clank her teeth together and nodded "My lord." 

"Do speak louder,  _ girl _ , my ears are not as good as they were." he broke out in a grin as he slapped the rear of a girl who stood by him with a uncomfortable expression "Although I must say that other  _ senses _ works fine, don't they  _ wife _ ?" he asked slapping her rear once more.

"Oh, I am sure they do - she said colloquially - since there is such an abundance of child born of your loins." she said gesturing around them to all the Frey assembled "If you could spare us the lesson on the making of heirs we would be grateful."

She felt Blackfish eyes on her but did not turn her stare from the man who looked at her long before laughing out "Oh I like you,  _ girl _ , you have got spunk.- he said pointing to her - Your father had none of it, he had although that brooding frown down to the book, 'suppose you must get it from your mother. Who was she again?"

Visenya didn't need to look she automatically stuck her hand out and blocked Arthur from unsheathing his sword.

"Princess Lyanna Stark" she drawled out "Of Winterfell."

The man gestured with a hand "Stark, - he nodded to lady Catelyn and ser Bryden -  _ Tully _ , Targaryen. All Houses who believed themselves to better than House Frey, always demanding but never  _ giving _ ."

"And now you come here under false pretences of  _ friendship _ and respect to ask  _ something  _ of me. Something which would make my position…  _ difficult _ ."

Visenya felt the shift in the room and discreetly fingered the hilt of her hidden valyrian dagger as she looked and found herself trapped. There were no escape routes but the door from which they had entered.

"Now. Now  _ I  _ tell you that House Frey does not bow to neither wolf, fish or dragons. - he snapped - and my House will be herald of a time  _ without _ wolves, fishes and dragons."

He gestured with an hand and suddenly all hell broke loose and Visenya realized exactly why the Freys had insisted in not admitting her direwolf in the presence of the lord for the  _ friendship  _ encounter.

Visenya felt Arthur maneuvering her to be back to back with him as ser Bryden unsheathed his sword demanding to know  _ what kind of treachery is this _ ? As lady Stark tried to remind lord Frey he was her father's vassal so bound by sacred vow to not raise his hand against his lord liege.

"But I am also bound to my king - the man smirked - so many vows… who remembers them all?" he questioned as the Frey's circled them.

"You invited us here under guest's rights!" Visenya yelled.

The man only laughed "Didn't story teach you anything, your highness? The Young Dragon was murdered under peace banners." 

It was question of only moments as she threw her dagger, as Robb had so eagerly taught her years ago, at one man trying to go for the kill for the back of ser Bryden as lady Catelyn was dragged by the hair to the dais.

She exchanged a look with the man who nodded in gratefulness but it was a distraction, a distraction not needed.

She turned around just in time to see the knife coming to her side. The yell died in her throat as Arthur maneuvered her so that he took the hit while he was bending around her to give her the protection of his body.

_ I will shield your back and give my life for yours if needed be _ … She took a while to realize he was muttering it under his breath in her ear as she tried to hold him up as tears welled up in her eyes.

" ** _ARTHUR!_ ** " she had never screamed so hard in her whole life.

Her eyesight changed momentary shifting between a strange sort of sepia tone as a wolf howled in the distance and a vibrant kind of sight that set on the shores of white sand and pink sunset. 

She roared and cried and she felt  _ other _ for some moment when the voice of a slim weasel called "Not her you ignorant fool, she is our insurance!" 

She returned to herself as she knelt to the ground ser Arthur still warm body held in her embrace. 

She felt the tears fall.

_ She had been seven and had hidden after she had fought with Robb when playing knights and maidens she had declared she would be lady of Winterfell and he had reminded her with the cruelty only a seven year old can muster that she could never be lady of anything for she was a bastard. _

_ When Arthur had found her it was nightfall and when she had cried telling him what had happened he had stroked her head affectionately and had promised  _ ** _you can't be a lady, princess, he is right and you know why? Because you are a princess._ **

Ghost and Grey Wind howl fended the air but she was cold, trembling.

Someone dragged her to her feet and shook her by the shoulders "Come back  _ lass _ , don't make his sacrifice vain."

She grounded herself noticing the trail of blood from the brow to the chin of ser Bryden as he held her up.

"Are you back lass? You aren't finished, do you hear me?  ** _You aren't finished_ ** !"

Someone clapped as she nodded sniffing back a sob.

"Well isn't this just  _ precious _ ? If you have finished with your bonding time, we could go on with the business" lord Walder pointed out as he made a show of displaying lady Catelyn held by the hair at the back of her head with her hidden dagger held to her throat.

"Leave her, you  _ bitter old weasel _ !" shouted ser Bryden "Don't you think the stakes are a little high for this gamble, you old fool?"

He demanded but the man holding lady Stark pressed the knife in enough that he drew blood.

" ** _No!_ ** " she snapped before the man could talk anymore "Leave her be. - she fixed her purple gaze on him - what do you want you old  _ cunt _ ? - she snapped - what do you want?"

"At the moment less bark from a clawless wolf." he told her tsking "for next week though...tell me your highness do you keep the Old Gods or the New?"

Visenya replied automatically at his question "The Old Gods."

"Then it's good we have a Godswood  _ here _ at the Twins with an Heart Tree too."

She exchanged a look with ser Bryden disbelieving as a man of almost forty stood apart from the others with a smirk she didn't like.

"Because a moonturn from now with the new moon, you will marry my son, Black Walder and he will take your name becoming  _ Walder Targaryen _ ." he then pointed to lady Stark "Fail to submit and she dies. Take her away."

He ordered as lady Stark was dragged out of the room as the doors closed on them.

Visenya felt suddenly chilly as the man smiled "My daughters, Fat Walda - a girl some years younger than her that really lived up to her name and cute girl with blond hair and green eyes came up - and Roslin will help you prepare for the joyous occasion and will join your retinue as ladies in waiting."

The two girls did a courtesy as she turned fixing him with a glare rivaling Ghost's menacing ones.

"You are mistaken my lord - she told him quietly as they escorted her out, ser Bryden fighting his way to stay with her - I am no clawless wolf. I am a dragon and dragons don't need claws to roast you alive. Good evening."

She was escorted to a set of rooms and once they had stripped the Blackfish of his weapons they left them alone in the room with the door barred. 

"I need peace and quiet." she said sitting on the floor and trying to relax. She had never done  _ this _ voluntary nor awake but she had to try.

"What are you saying... _ las _ ** _s!_ ** " 

She felt her eyes rolling back and she tried to concentrate on white harbors of sand and a pink sky stained blood red by the scorching sun. The colors were vibrant and the  _ essence _ ,  _ his _ essence called to her finally settling as he welcomed her and let her have control.

Somewhere else against his brothers' side and looking at a firelike sky  ** _Viserion_ ** 's eyes snapped open and sparkled purple.

* * *

Aegon IX

V iserion's eyes opened excruciatingly slow as he was held by his brothers flanking his sides after his last fit.

When he did open his eyes thought they were not a black hue goldened with flecks, they sparkled purple and  _ human _ .

And Aegon just  _ knew _ what that meant. He felt it in his very bones.

_ I have traitors to kill _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du-du-dum! 
> 
> Bet you were expecting that!
> 
> Let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> I had the Visenya I writted as the first chapter of this story. So from the very beginning.
> 
> Tomorrow Robb V up ;)


	41. Robb V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb faces the consequences of his actions.

Robb V

G host paced, her body shifting as she set her red gaze on the keep under siege, she arched her back, her white fur a stark contrast against the muddy landscape around her and howled.

It was high pitched howl that gave him creeps and he supposed that if their expression was of any indication even the Frey soldiers were creeped out by her display.

The direwolf had been unconsolable from the moment the castle door had been closed on Joan's back. 

That same evening the soldiers on the battlements had told them that  _ lord Walder  _ was holding lady Catelyn, ser Bryden and princess Visenya as guest until the day of the  _ wedding _ . 

Day in which Visenya was to marry and give her family name to the oldest of the lord's sons, Black Walder.

Useless to say that Robb had laid siege on the keep immediately, trying desperately to have back his mother, sister and uncle.

He had found himself forced to write to Aegon to notify the happenings of the Twins and telling him the Freys held his sister hostage.

The prick reply had been short and courtely.

_ I'm bringing reinforces _ . 

Now the moon turn was almost upon them and they had received word that Aegon had sailed from Dorne - some said atop a dragon - and had arrived in the Riverlands just days ago.

Robb was expecting his arrival any moment now and a part of him was both nervous and hopeful in meeting him again. Hopeful that he may do something to save his mother and sister.

The horn blew "My lord! Riders! - someone called - Targaryen banners and Velaryons!"

Robb left his post to advance to them hoping they could get on with the saving avoiding any waste of time. But there was no familiar face in the troops although a young man who bore a startling resemblance to Art Snow leaded the men.

"Where is the King?" he snapped turning his attention to said young man.

He didn't need to respond as the valley was filled with a thunderous and terrifying series of screech and screams as two enormous dragons appeared in the sky. 

One, the one that flew lower was red and black,  _ the Black Dread _ , he thought numbly noticing the small white haired figure climbed on its back. The other that flew slightly higher flanked at the side by a smaller and frailer looking dragon of cream and gold was a tad smaller than the black and red one but lead on the landing just outside the camp reaping terror in the Frey's soldiers as much as in the Northerners.

Aegon was clad in a light armor of black and red inserts with the three headed dragon sigil marking the skin of the armor just above his heart, he wore a one-shoulder cloak of red in stark contrast with the black light armor and he  _ literally _ jumped off the dragon's back patting affectionately his snout ordering something in high valyrian to the beast. 

The gold and cream dragon kept circling around the towers of the Frey keep, screeching as if calling and Ghost's howls filled in intensity.

Aegon,  _ king  _ Aegon, extended his hand to the second rider who gracefully leaped off the black dragon in a swirling of black and red. 

She wore a similar attire to that of the king with wide shouldered doublet of black with a light gown on silk red that cascaded on a pair of hugging black pants. She too wore a one-shoulder red cloak that was held in place by a three headed dragon brooch. She had her long silver blond hair held halfback in twisted braids with dragonglass bells and a clip styled as a dragon's head. She was dainty looking and elegant with sparkling purple eyes and heart-shaped face with lips painted ruby red against the alabaster tone of her skin.

Together they looked like they had directly emerged from a song about the conquerors.

A moment later the woman, small that she was strode to them followed by Aegon, her eyes alight with rage. Robb opened his mouth to say something but she bypassed him and reached his men that were manning the siege under the battlements of the Twins.

He shared a look with Aegon who rolled his eyes as they looked the small woman boom from where she was.

"So who would so  _ gently  _ open up? - she demanded - my children are quite  _ anxious _ to meet you all."

Despite the amiable tone it sounded as menacing as the dragons' screeches. The Frey soldiers exchanged a look but didn't reply, she turned in a swirling of red, black and silver blond with a malice filled smile on her full lips.

"Time to bring in the vanguard." she said to them walking back to her dragon.

Aegon stopped her from the elbow "We talked about this, aunt - he reminded her - no burning to crisp keeps until it's the  _ ultima ratio _ ."

She had the gall to pout "Suit yourself. - she muttered - I suppose you know better. Would you do the honors, but please do make it quick? I find that following my niece along all the known world is starting to get stressing."

Aegon bent down and pressed a kiss to her knuckles with great care "Thank you, aunt."

She merely shrugged and fixed her purple eyes, lighter and yet so familiar, reminding him of Joan's, on him.

"Holy  _ shit _ ! - Theon exclaimed - that was awesome!"

It was in that moment that everyone snapped back in place. 

Robb sank to his knees "The North is yours, Your Grace." he swore solemnly.

Aegon nodded gesturing to him to get up, Robb did and found himself face to face with his outstretched hand, a gesture of respect. He grasped it, nodding.

"Lord Stark." he had an air of confidence that Robb had disregarded at the beginning when he was no more than a prisoner as arrogance.

A howl broke their stare as Ghost came running to them, circling him and launching herself to Aegon who had crunched down to pet the direwolf.

"Ei, good girl - he praised her - I've come, you can relax now, I am going to bring back our  _ gal _ ."

Robb had never seen Ghost so complaint of someone not his sister. Aegon scratched her ears and then turned to his aunt offering her a hand "This - he told her - is Ghost. Visenya's direwolf."

Daenerys nodded and with no fear whatsoever, but what kind of fear would a woman who climbed atop a dragon should have of a wolf?, offered her hand and Ghost after some sniffing nudged it with her snout making her laugh in delight.

" ** _Aegon!_ ** " 

It was as if a switch had been snapped, his towered immediately on everyone and strode with powerful and decise steps to the battlements, his eyes fixed up.

Robb and Theon followed him and his aunt who had followed him in a moment. 

And Joan was there, she wore a mud-green gown that seemed too lax on her but was at least clean, her hair were disheveled despite being braided back from her face some curls framing her pale face. She had a slight forming purple bruise on her cheek and some wiped off blood on her chin that didn't seem to be hers, she seemed otherwise safe and sound if a bit thinner than before.

" ** _Visenya_ ** !" the tone was thundering "what happened to your face?"

She made a grimace "I have tasted Frey's blood - she said - it is distasteful." she informed him.

"Is it now, love?" he seemed as surprised by this as the rest of them but seemed also half proud half fond.

"Quite - she nodded her eyes on him - Robb, dear, I want some  _ lemon cakes _ , you know Old Nan's recipe? That one if you could."

Aegon frowned but in that moment a man about the same age as his Father had been if not a bit younger came from behind her holding her by the elbow and trying to drag her back inside. He had, Robb noticed, a tissue wrapped around his hand a bit bloodied.

"What do you think ya're doing,  _ girl _ !" he snapped when she snatched her elbow away.

"Don't you ever learn, Black Walder? - she seethed - next time your hand is on me I  _ will _ bite the fingers off of it."

Aegon bristled as the man dragged her away.

" ** _Visenya!_ ** "

But she was already far enough that they couldn't see her as the dragons screeched in anguish. 

" ** _Lemon cakes, _ ** Robb,  ** _lemon cakes_ ** !, Old Nan's…"  _ recipe _ , they didn't heard it for she was already too deep inside the keep.

Aegon turned to him frowning "Do you know what she means?" 

"I have no idea - he said - Visenya hates Old Nan  _ recipe _ of lemon cakes, too sour and she does have quite the sweet tooth."

He started rambling trying to understand. 

"In fact she hated them so much she… she hid in the  ** _Godswood_ ** to escape having to sample them with Sansa!"

He turned to them a bright smile on his face "She's telling us  _ where  _ they are going to celebrate the wedding!" he told them "in the Godswood." he said "I had almost forgotten."

Aegon arched a brow and made a strange face but the Targaryen woman's hand clasped his shoulder as she smiled softly at him squeezing it "But you didn't. She  _ knew _ you would remember."

"Yeah - Aegon added - she knew  _ her brother _ would remember." 

Robb felt as if punched in the gut.  _ I don't know Visenya, I don't trust her. _

His aunt did a strange face but Aegon shook his head "Come - he told her - we should reconvene with our forces and discuss a plan." 

"And where in the Seven Hells is ser Arthur? He must be around here somewhere he would have died  _ before  _ letting Visenya be harmed." 

To this Robb frowned "He… He went inside with them - he said realizing he had not given much thought to the man - but there is no news of him."

Aegon bristled " _ Ser Arthur Dayne _ went inside the keep and in almost a month none of you thought of  _ asking _ where he was?"

It was a punch in the face, square hitting its mark.

* * *

"Well" said Aegon watching the map "It's, at least, a solid plan."

"I've conquered cities with less." queen Daenerys said as her Unsullied commander nodded, she took her hand in hers and squeezed it "We will get Senya back." she promised.

He squeezed back bringing her hand to his lips and nodding "We will get her back" he repeated "And I will kill every  _ cunt _ who has touched a hair on her head."

"You will." she reassured him and Robb watched transfixed the scene, he exchanged a glance with Theon who seemed as much as stupefied as him.

They left the tent together leaving the Targaryen forces to resolve any doubts.

His friend turned to watch back for a moment then turned to him "That is one hell of a  _ threesome _ if you care for my opinion." 

Robb shivered only thinking about it "Not everyone is as pure and unstained as you,  _ brother _ \- his friend laughed - personally I wouldn't mind it too much if I were him. They are both lovely."

Robb groaned and Theon laughed harder still.

* * *

The punch, physical that it was, hit him square in the liver making him double over and trying to get back his breath.

He could feel his jaw already swolloning and his eye stinging. He was sure he would sport quite the blackened eye for some time.

Aegon punched with a fury, a  _ strength _ that was out of the ordinary and Robb could do nothing but try to shoulder on as the king punched the daylights out of him.

"She  _ trusted _ you!" Aegon cried out punching him in the gut again. 

Robb had noticed that despite hitting him full force - or perhaps was he pulling his punches? - he never hit anything vital with strength enough to do serious damage.

"She said she  _ belonged with her brother _ . - he sneered - brother, tsk!" another punch "I am her brother! And yet she  _ chose _ you because her damn honor and affection compelled her! And you forsake her!"

Robb said nothing his words stuck in his throat as he could picture Joan defying her brother, her  _ lover - not that is any of your business _ -, to come to him. And how had he repaid her? With untruthfulness and hurting words, with pettiness that cost her another father-like figure.

He didn't deserve to be called her brother. 

And now she was there alone among weasels and traitors, with a woman who always hurt her and a man who neither cared for her neither respected her. All that why? Because he felt  _ betrayed _ she had gone away instead that coming to him for protection...but what protection could he offer when she had Aegon?

Who climbed a fucking dragon with almost zero time notice, amassed together an army of a certain respect and came at his own risk here to fight, bare-handed if needed for her?

And yet she had  _ chosen _ him. Not as a lover, Gods, that would be strange. But she had fought to come to his side and he had scorned and mistreated her.

Another punch square on the nose broke with a resounding  _ crack _ . 

"Enough! - called a feminine voice - _Aegon _enough! **_Visenya doesn't need this!_** You don't have to like each other but you have to act like grown ups and _work together_ **_for her_**."

Drogon's screech - the black one - reinforced her speech as Aegon let go of his doublet letting him fall rear first on the muddy grass panting.

Daenerys advanced to him like a fairy with kissed by ice hair and took hold of his bloodied hand.

"Have you punched it all out?" she questioned "Because if you still need to I'd encourage you to go fly a bit and clear your head. Visenya needs you - she turned to him too -  _ both of you _ , and if you waste your time punching each other you both fail her."

Aegon nodded a bit but did not extend his hand to him again. Daenerys cupped his face in her little hands and exhaled.

"She won't marry that weasel - she promised him - she will marry you, we  _ both _ will and we will be happy, together." she promised him.

And Robb too hearing her talk would believe her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it everything you imagined?  
What do you think? 
> 
> Who would u want to see next? Which POV?


	42. Visenya II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue

Visenya II

B lack Walder dragged her back inside the keep and Visenya sincerely hoped Robb had understood her message or everything could be lost.

The moment the screeches had been heard with the commotion from outside,  _ dragons! Real dragons at the gates! _ , Visenya had knew she  _ needed _ to be out to see them, to see  _ him _ .

And she had been rewarded despite the darkening bruise on her cheek. He had been exactly what she needed to see. As handsome as she remembered with his silver blond hair held back and his gazing purple eyes fixed on her as if he could see nothing else.

And the way he had called her name. Only thinking about it sent shivers down her back.

She was dragged back and roughly thrusted inside her chambers. But she didn't care.

"When you are my  _ wife _ \- Black Walder threatened - you will  _ obey  _ my commands, girl."

"Tell me, Walder - she demanded - do you often see wolves or dragons performing in circus?" she didn't wait for his reply.

"No you don't so go on, think what you will but you and I both know I won't be marrying you anytime soon. You have seen the  _ dragons _ have you not? I rather think before the new moon is done you and I will have a much different conversation."

She turned around again ignoring him and adding "You can go" in a dismissive tone that made Roslin Frey sat by the window cringe.

When the door was slammed shut Visenya felt herself able to breath again.

It was lady Walda who talked first. She was a kind young girl that despite her chubby physique was quite beautiful in her own way if a bit insecure while being often compared to the much prettier Roslin in the shadow of whom she had grown since infancy.

"Is it true then? There are  _ live _ dragons here at the Twins?"

"You surprise me, lady Walda. - she intoned - I told you there would be. Did you not trust me?"

The girl blushed up prettily returning to her embroidery.

"Oh for the love of the Gods, Walda, no dragons are extinct, have you never read in your life?" lady Roslin repriminated.

Sometimes Roslin reminded her of Sansa on her  _ nasty _ days only worse especially in the ways she berated her younger sister.

"Why lady Roslin have you never heard the saying that  _ life is not enclosed in books _ ? - she asked - either way a simple look outside would be enough to verify if I am being truthful, won't it?"

A moment later they heard the tell-tale screech Visenya had come to associate with the dragons.

"Do open the window, lady Roslin, I am afraid our guest is a bit impatient."

Lady Roslin appeared to be afraid to move but did in the end obey displaying more courage that men twice her age.

As soon as the window was open a gold and cream scaled head peeked inside barely getting throughout the narrow passage. 

Visenya smiled advancing to the physical manifestation of the entity she had felt connected with since  _ his  _ birth in the desert.

"Oh, hello there, you little rascal" she cooed as if talking to an adorable baby and not a monstrous creature from her enemy's nightmares. 

She petted his snout and the dragon almost  _ purred _ exactly as a cat happy for her ministration. The rumble of his breath under her fingers hidden by his scales hot to touch. "Aren't you the sweetest ever? Don't tell Ghost I said that" she jested.

"Roslin - Walda fake whispered - that's a  _ real dragon _ and she is  _ petting him _ !"

Lady Roslin for her part kept her silence for a while. Visenya was too transfixed by the dragon to care for anything else.

"Of course she is petting him, Walda. She's a Targaryen!"

"Do you think Father has caused us all to be burned to crisp?" Walda asked preoccupied.

Visenya feigned disinterest as she caressed the dragon snout and neck.

"I hope not...but it's father  _ who _ wouldn't want to burn him to crisp given the chance?" 

The sisters shared a laugh at the expences of their father and Visenya smirked.

"Ro?"

"Hm?"

"I don't wanna die." Walda's voice broke her heart a bit.

She heard rustling of fabrics and imagined the sisters embracing thightly.

"You don't need to die - she declared turning around with a beaming smile - but my brother would be less inclined to kill you if you had helped me somehow. I could grant you protection."

The sisters exchanged a look and then turned to her and in that moment an alliance of sorts had been born. 

* * *

Visenya watched herself in the reflecting glass, almost disbelieving. She wore a deep gown mud dark green and a veil of beige color had been clipped at her hair.

Lady Walda had twisted the front curls of her hair at the back of her head and there she had clasped the thin veil.

She looked paler than usual what with the powder lady Roslin had to apply to cover the purple angry looking bruise on her cheek. Not that it did much since it just gave it some grey hue that made her look almost ill. 

She wore a cloak with no sigil and she knew that Black Walder would wrap her in a Targaryen cloak as if he had the right to.

"You are very beautiful, your highness." lady Roslin told her coming closer to her under the guise to adjust her veil on her shoulders. 

She had discovered that where lady Walda was too timid to do much, Roslin confidence ensured her a kind of safety that permitted her to attire a crowd as her sister passed unnoticed.

She felt the knife being pressed to her hand and she smiled softly. She would marry no weasel and she would fight tooth and nail to free herself of him. 

She hid the knife in her sleeve that lady Walda had adjusted to host such a weapon and smiled softly to herself.

As the time drew nearer she heard the knock on the door. 

Lady Stark wore the same gown she had on the day they were captured, she seemed safe if thinner and her hair were barely held back in a braid.

Visenya didn't know where they held lady Stark and ser Bryden but was thankful to see both of them safe and well. 

"It is time,  _ lass _ ." the man voice had a tad of sadness to it but Visenya smiled up.

"Don't look so grim, Blackfish - she told him hinting with her head to the window - it is my marriage night after all. And a dragon is never alone."

The man didn't look to understand, so confident as she was of her company she flashed him a bit of her sleeve letting him see her knife.

The man laughed "Oh  _ lass _ , blessed and damned the man you are going to marry."

She smiled too and nodded severly to lady Catelyn that as her aunt and only close of kin was the one to walk her down to her new husband.

Her hand gripped around her own as she walked her was steady "Robb will save us." she promised and that made her think that wherever they must have kept them they didn't know neither about Aegon neither about the dragons.

" _ Aye _ " she said "my brother will save us."

_ Let it all begin _ she thought as the Heart Tree came to view.

The Freys had thought of everything, it was Blackfish as a representant of House Tully and Stark that would officiate the whole thing as they were held to sword point by the Freys in attendance.

The Blackfish looked even apologetic as he started to officiate motivated by the yelp lady Catelyn let out when one of the Freys poked her with his sword.

"Watch it" she snapped to him before turning to the Blackfish and nodding her palms sweating as she hoped their plan whatever it was, would work.

Lord Walder was seated on his chair that he had ordered brought outside and he looked pale but convinced he was doing the right thing for his family.

Visenya eyes fitted on the presents and on the cerulean eyes of the man responsible for ser Arthur death. She envisioned him enclasped by flames as he cried for mercy before she killed him.

"Who come before the Heart Tree tonight?"

Visenya gulped "Visenya of the most nobles Houses of Stark and Targaryen." she said.

"And who gives her?"

"Her aunt by marriage, lady Catelyn Stark, who should have been a mother to her."

To this ammission Visenya snapped her gaze on the woman's face but it did not betray any lie as she went on "She is a woman grown and.."

"Fire! In the eastern wing! - called a servant as he run inside the Godswood - a dragon! A dragon!"

Lord Walder laughed "It's only a diversion and a lie. There is no dragon." he turned to them his eyes cruel "Go on."

"She - tried tentatively lady Catelyn - she comes her to be wed.Who claims her?" 

Black Walder took a step although the cries were becoming almost deafening he opened his mouth to speak "I claim her. Walder of House Frey, called the Black" he added coming to her and snatching her hand away from lady Stark's when another strong and terrifying screech foretold the landing  _ there  _ inside the Godswood of an enormous dragon with black and green scales.

Many of the presents tried to fled but a small party of northerns closed off all of their escape routes. Visenya almost fainted for the relief.

The dragon roared and then he exposed his shoulder as a figure, so much smaller than the beast, jumped off his back in a swirling of red, black and silver hair.

Aegon landed softly on his feet almost noiseless and stood tall and proud in his Targaryen regalia. She noticed that he wore too a chain of command clasped at his shoulder with two brooches with a threeheaded dragons.

"I had heard someone had tried to claim my queen for himself - he declared his voice booming - but I didn't believe any to be so stupid."

He watched them all a malicious glint in his eyes " _ I _ claim her and if any of you have anything to say about it I will shower you in fire and blood."

And Visenya believed him. 

Lord Walder seemed to recover from the surprise too quickly for any person sane of mind "He is bluffing - he thundered - he wouldn't risk his  _ woman _ with fire and blood. Procede."

When Black Walder didn't move the lord snapped "Procede or lady Stark dies."

One of the few who had not run poked lady Stark again, this time wounding her.

The woman cried out sinking to her knees.

"Listen here you…" tried Blackfish but to no avail.

"Ghost" she whispered and a moment later Ghost appeared in the Godswood attacking the man who had hurt lady Stark and his screams filled the air.

"I don't even know who he was. Procede." 

Aegon only smiled "Ghost. Now."

The direwolf, her jaw still painted red blood as her eyes, howled and was soon flanked by her brother Grey Wind as Robb came into view and another direwolf that could only be Nymeria who lead a little pack of wolves.

The wolves attacked without mercy and Visenya tried to pry herself from Black Walder hands only to be thrusted to the ground as he tried to escape.

She was about to let him go when she saw him trying to help the wounded murderer of ser Arthur.

"Ghost! Don't let them escape! I want them alive!" she hissed as the direwolf run to them. She felt hands getting her up.

"Let's go, lass. We have to go." 

Robb was helping his mother up with Theon and they exchanged a look as her cousin nodded to her.

A moment later familiar hands wrapped around her wrist as she was thrusted hard against a chest and in the warm air around the dragon. 

" _ You are freezing _ " Aegon muttered slipping in high valyrian as he tried to warm her. To no avail because it wasn't the cold. It was the shock.

He let go of her for a moment only to unclasp his cloak and wrap it around her shoulders as the massacre went on.

"Alt!" he called as the wolves howled and Nymeria and her pack receded back into the woods. Ghost padded to her dragging by the collar of their shirts both Black Walder and the murderer of ser Arthur.

"Detain these ones - she ordered to a young familiar looking man - They will be tried for their crimes tomorrow."

The young man obeyed without batting an eye as Aegon tightened his hold on her waist.

She heard someone scream and she turned realizing the northerners were chaining both Walda and Roslin.

"Wait! Not them! - the men stopped - they are my ladies in waiting you shan't hurt them."

The man let go of them and she nodded "bring them to safety." she ordered as the two were escorted outside.

"Already issuing orders as a queen are you?"

She beamed up at him and stood on her tiptoes as she snatched a hand around his small ponytail to bend him.

"Can I, my King?" she muttered against his lips before he planted a rough kiss to her lips, all teeth, tongue and desperation rolled into one contact.

Someone cleared her throat and when they turned Visenya found herself face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. With cascading curl of liquid silver all clad in Targaryens color with bold lips painted red. The woman, Daenerys looked her up and down, with a small smirk and darkening gaze.

"Well, for as good as weddings go, by dothraki standard this was indeed quite the great success." she called "my congratulations." she then added "The eastern wing is burned down. Drogon did indeed enjoy himself."

Only then did Visenya realized that they were still before the Heart Tree and that Aegon had claimed and  _ cloaked _ her as well as kissed her. She had initiated the kiss which could pass for a  _ I take this man _ . 

And so she realized she was actually married.

Aegon and Daenerys exchanged a look as he said "Sunspear."

She nodded "Sunspear." then she turned to her and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips making her blush up to the roots of her ebony hair.

Aegon beamed down at them, then turned to Walder Frey who sat in his chair laughing like a madman.

"Lord Walder Frey of the Twins you are accused of kidnapping of one of the Queens of the Seven Kingdoms. Of breaking guests rights and of turning on your lord liege wounding his daughter and against your king. How do you answer this charges?"

But the man kept laughing. It gave Visenya the chills as Aegon stepped up dragging her with him secured at his chest as Daenerys intertwined her arm with his standing at his other side.

"The noble assembled here?" Aegon asked his gaze fleeting on the men around them.

"Guilty" proclaimed Blackfish for House Tully.

"Guilty" said Robb for the North.

"Guilty, my king." Visenya noticed only then lord Velaryon to be present.

"Guilty." said the young man who had disposed of the two Frey prisoners before speaking for Dorne.

Aegon turned to Daenerys "Guilty."

He turned to her and Visenya nodded "Guilty." 

Aegon nodded "Lord Walder Frey of the Twins you are found guilty." he said "So I, Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name, sentence you to die. Any last words?"

The man only laughed.

" _ Rhaīgal _ ,  _ dracarys _ ."

The man went on laughing even as the flames engulfed him. Visenya felt something wet nudging her hand and burrowed her fingers in the white fur of Ghost. A moment later she felt the warm scaly flesh of Rhaegal caressing her cheek as he nudged her face affectionately.

"Hello, Rhaegal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. What do you think of it? Was it good or bad? Did u like it? Let me kmow!


	43. Jeor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Jeor Mormont, lord Commander of the Nights Watch brings news from the Wall with someone unexpected ;)

Jeor I

T he northern camp was overflown with banners of House Stark, House Targaryen and House Martell.

Whatever was happening in the Realm was going to hinder the true war. He watched his fellowmen and his  _ prisoner _ and sighed. 

They had just entered the Riverlands a day or so before when they had seen in the distance the unmistakable shadows of dragons. Jeor was a honorable man, a  _ good man _ , a  _ brave  _ man and yet he had quicked in his boots when the beasts had flown overhead.

"I wasn't expecting this" his prisoner considered watching the camp from where he sat on a horse "Targaryens and Stark fighting together."

Jeor for his part wasn't as much surprised. Despite being free of the realm questions and happenings he was well informed. He knew Ned Stark bastard was neither Ned Stark's neither a bastard but Mance, having been beyond the Wall for so long could not say the same.

"Alt! Who are you?" asked a strange, exotic man, clad in a black armor with the three headed dragon, and helmet and a spear in hand. His skintone was dark and he had a strange accent.

"I am Jeor Mormont - he declared - lord Commander of the Nights Watch and I demand to speak with the  _ king _ ." 

The man seemed lost in thought for a while then turned to another man. The two talked in a language that sounded like valyrian but quite wasn't then he turned to him.

"The  _ queen _ \- he said - will talk to you, Jeor Mormont." 

Not knowing what to say, but imagining to have to speak to Ned Stark's bastard anyway followed the second man inside the camp. 

"The  _ queen _ ?" questioned Mance in a surprised tone "Now we have a woman claiming the Iron throne?"

Jeor didn't even bother to reply to his comment knowing it was mostly done to spurn him to answer his barb and that the man actually respected the gentler sex quite much.

The man lead them in silence to a enormous and strange looking tent outside of which a Dothraki held vigil with his shoulder length braid and his curved sword, in valyrian steel he noticed, firmly grasped in his hand. 

"This man wishes to speak with the Queen." the soldier who had escorted them said. The Dothraki guard observed them for a moment before diving inside the tent to speak in ushered tones to the  _ queen _ . When he returned he nodded.

"You may, but no weapon may be brought inside." his accent was heavy but Jeor understood him anyway "And the khaleesi Andal protector will remain inside."

Jeor nodded freeing his belt of his scabbard and sword and leaving it to the side. He nodded to Thorne and then actually thrusted Mance Ryder inside.

As they stepped inside they found themselves faced with a dark skinned curly haired girl clad in a gown of black. She smiled to them softly then proclaimed: "You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, betrothed of king Aegon sixth of his name, Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar, The Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, Queen Regnant of the Bay of Dragons."

The woman was a true Targaryen, with long silver blondish hair that cascaded around her face in bouncing curls as the rest was braided back and long intertwined with valyrian steel bells, porcelain complexion, pink lips and cheeks and purple eyes. 

She wore a doublet with sharp shoulders and fabric treated to remind of dragon scales of black with a red one shoulder cloak clasped with a valyrian steel brooch of a roaring dragon. Her gown was of silk and blood red and it hid black pants.

She sat demurely with her hand clasped together but a straigth back and her chin held high. 

"Welcome - she chirped - my lord.  _ Thorgo Nudo _ tells me you whished to speak with Aegon."

"I did, your Grace." he admitted bowing slightly. She turned her expectant eyes and smiled to his  _ companion _ as if waiting for him to bow, but Mance Ryder did not such a thing.

"My apologies, yer Grace - he said - but I am Free Man, I do not bend the knee."

She frowned, a pout on her lips.

"Free Man? - she turned to her right where a man Jeor had not yet noticed stood - tell me, Jorah, what does he mean, I wasn't aware there were  _ slaves _ in Westeros?"

The way she said  _ slaves _ as if the word insulted her personally almost diverted his attention from the man who turned around exposing the face of  _ his son _ . 

His son, back from exile. His son who had sold men as slaves.

His hand searched for his sword at his hip despite the pained expression on his son's face. 

The queen, ever observant, did not look happy about his move.

"I do not know,  _ khaleesi _ \- his son said, his voice uneven - perhaps you should ask  _ my father  _ about it."

He knew  _ that _ tone, the tone his son reserved only for his former wife. 

The queen's eyes became glacial then warm all of sudden "I wish you to know, lord Mormont, that your son is not exempt of mistakes and we discussed his and that he  _ has  _ atoned and will continue to do so."

"And pray how does one atone from  _ selling _ people?" he questioned flattening his palms to his hip. 

"By helping his queen freeing every slave in slavers bay. - she said her tone assertive - I could have not make slaver bay the Bay of Dragons and I could not have become the Breaker of Chains without his unyielding support."

" _ Khaleesi _ \- he murmured lowly kneeling as she rewarded him with a loving smile - you humble me."

"He is truly most valuable to me and my family - she smiled softly holding out her hand to him who clasped it in his getting on his feet - he is my most true and loyal friend."

  
  


Jorah had a small smile of his lips as he turned to him.

"So - Jeor muttered -  _ here you stand _ ."

If anything that made him stand taller and unyielding " _ Aye _ \- he nodded -  _ here I stand _ ."

The queen blinked her amethyst eyes and turned her attention back to Mance Ryder "We were saying..?"

"This, your Grace, is Mance Ryder and he is…" he paused in search of the right words.

"King Beyond the Wall." Mance said.

The queen arched a brow and seemed amused "I was under the impression that only beasts,  _ monsters _ and wilding lived beyond the Wall. - she inclined her head - if you are a King why are you a prisoner?"

"He surrender himself." Jeor explained.

"Indeed? Then shan't you kneel before your future queen?"

"Beg your pardon, yer Grace - Mance drawled - but I dinna  _ surrender _ I was imprisoned when I came to the Wall asking for aid."

"For aid? From what? The snowstorms? If you fled the direwolves I am afraid to inform you that my niece has one, as does her cousin and more still in these woods."

"I fled from a mortal enemy, yer grace. The  _ Others _ and their army of wights."

She arched her brow and blinked in surprise "Stories and myths?" she questioned standing up "If you have come to waste our time, my lord, you have been gravely mistaken. Begone."

"Your Grace! - Jeor snapped - I understand that you are  _ young _ and far less inclined that I'd like to listen to an old fool. But what Mance says is real. The threat  _ is real _ ."

The queen exchanged a look with his son and then sighed "Very well, my lord. - she said - come, the trials are about to begin. You should assist."

She was minute, but in no way would Jeor define her either  _ small _ or  _ defenceless _ as she clasped her hands before herself as she prepares to leave the tent.

"And do free that man of those shackles - she demanded - I am the Breaker of Chains, I won't parade in my camp with a bound man."

It was Jorah who raised to the command, without even blinking.

"He is dangerous, your Grace" he tried in vain. Her stare turned cold and unyielding when her purple sparkling eyes turned to him. Her smile was sweet, but all malice.

" _ I _ am dangerous too, my lord. - she said turning again before leaving the tent - Besides we shall see how dangerous a  _ free man  _ can be when faced with a dragon."

Her smile was self indulgent as she dove outside the tent followed by his son, who spared him but a glance, and the curly haired girl.

"Targaryens" Mance muttered as if it explained everything and, in a way, it did.

He shoved the now boundless man outside where the queen was talking to the dothraki guard.

They followed her more inside the camp, tent after tent and outside of it where to his marvel and disbelief rested three grown  _ live  _ dragons.

The biggest was black and red and it turned its pitless dark eyes on them as soon as they arrived grumbling. The queen smiled fondly.

"Drogon is not overly fond of strangers, but you stand with his mother so you are safe" she assured them.

The other two seemed less interested in them. The black and green one laid intertwined with the smaller golden and cream one. 

She smiled softly to the beasts then the horn sounding alerted them of the beginning of the trial. A great number of nobles and men assembled at security distance from the dragons around a wooden dais where three chairs had been assembled with other chairs with banners behind them.

Behind the three central chairs stood proudly the Targaryen banner, then to its right stood the Martell one, followed by the Velaryon one, then the Tully and the Stark to the left of the central chairs.

"If you'll excuse me." 

The noble lords of the noble Houses ascended to their chairs, for House Martell and Stark first. Lord Robb, Eddard firstborn and a young man with striking violet eyes and sand blonde hair for House Martell. Then followed the others and all stood still as the horn fortold the coming of the king.

The king was young and looked the image of prince Rhaegar. He was clad in a black light armor without chainmail with inserts in rubies and fabric of the same blood red as his cloak. He had silver blond hair held back by a small braid that ended in a small ponytail wlist the sides his head was clean shaved. He sported a small beard the same color as his hair. He too had sparkling purple eyes.

He was followed by a girl who resembled little lady Lyanna Stark. She had long ebony hair that instead of straight were definite curls, she had ivory complexion and dark grey-purple eyes, she was donned in a gown of vibrant red with inserts of dragonglass and furred black cloak. On her head rested and head piece which dangled on her forehead like the homonius wings of a of a dragon.

At his other side Daenerys Targaryen accompanied them. King Aegon took his place still standing up.

"Today we are here to bring to justice two traitors of House Frey. May the Father guide us and the Mother inspire us. - he said - may the Old Gods show us the way."

He then sat and the women at his side took their places. Daenerys to his right and Visenya to his left, to whom he offered his hand to clasp in her own.

An enormous white direwolf padded silently after them and sat on his rear legs just before the Lyanna-look-alike as the girl burrowed her free hands in the white fur.

"Bring forth the first prisoner, Small Walder of House Frey." 

The man they brought forth was shoved before the dais and looked worse to wear with a bloodied cloth wrapped around one of his arms.

"Small Walder of House Frey - the curly haired girl declared - you stand in the presence of Aegon, sixth of his name, rightful king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men. You stand accused of the murder of ser Arthur of House Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, sworn member of the Kingsguard and Sworn Shield of her grace queen Visenya Targaryen. - she said - you broke guest rights and plunged a knife in his back. Do you deny it?"

"You are no King of mine. - Small Walde spat - I recognize no king but Robert Baratheon by right of conquest."

"Someone should explain to you, Small Walder that his Grace king Aegon - intervened the man standing before the banner of House Velaryon - who was king in charge after the death of both his father and grandsire never bent the knee, never surrended to him so he brought his right to that throne with him in exile."

King Aegon barely held up a hand "This court recognizes me, Small Walder, and ser Arthur was sworn to both me and my sister and wife so therefore he falls under my authority to seek justice for. - he said - my wife was present and her Sworn Shield died shielding her from your attack which was meant to hit her, do you deny it?"

The man sputtered "I deny it! It was a hit served by the Gods themselves."

King Aegon turned to his wife "If you would,  _ kirimves _ , please expose to us what happened."

"After lord Walder had welcomed us with bread and salt he gave the order to detain us and during my defence as I was weaponless ser Arthur gave me the protection of his body to save my life endangered by  _ that _ man - she added pointing at him - and lord Walder wasn't behind that specific attack since I was his  _ insurance _ or so he believed."

King Aegon nodded "Do the other witnesses verify this version?"

The man under the banner of House Tully and lady Stark both nodded.

" _ Aye _ ."

The king turned his eyes again on the man "So, Small Walder not only you are a traitor and a murderer but also a liar."

"I demand a trial by combat!" the man yelled before the King could ask for the sentence to the nobles in attendance.

"Very well. You will champion yourself - he turned to his wife - I cannot champion you,  _ kirimves _ as I have to be super partes."

"If her Grace permits - said the young man speaking for House Martell - I would like to champion her and extract revenge for her Sworn Shield and my uncle."

"You are ser Arthur's nephew?" the queen asked quietly to the young man who nodded as he offered her his sword, the famed Sword of the morning.

"Yes, I am Edric Dayne." he said "and I'd be honored to champion you as my Uncle did until his death." he said kneeling at her feet.

The queen stood up quiet suddenly and did a courtesy "I would be honored to be championed by such a man."

King Aegon nodded and the young man stood up his sword held tight.

The farse of fight was longer than expected but in the end young Gerold Dayne severed the head of his opponent so declaring him guilty in the eyes of the Gods.

"Justice is served." king Aegon proclaimed and all echoed him.

It was almost unsettling to see such a boy being followed after having gone to war against his father.

"Bring forth the second prisoner." he gestured with a hand and so another man twice his age was brought forth.

The curly haired girl repeated her own mantra and just as she finished the man exclaimed "I choose the black!"

The was a slow murmur in the crowd and he observed queen Visenya clench her hands.

"The crimes you would be admitting of being guilty of would be seriously grave, Black Walder - the King reminded him - in addition to the crimes of your kin you also would admit to treason to the person of the queen."

"I know." the man nodded sighing before falling to his knees "but I beg your mercy, your Grace - he added - I will take the black."

King Aegon remained silent then sighed "It is your right to choose the black it means forfeiting everything you hold as a man of the realm. So be it."

Personally Jeor thought the king didn't look happy in the slightest about it but surely after such a display as the death of the other prisoner and the arson of one of the Towers still fuming behind them and the death by dragonfire - or so ho had heard - of the Head of House Frey he could not be seen as anything but merciful  _ and _ just especially with the memory of his grandsire still vivid in the people.

Queen Visenya snapped on her feet and nudged the direwolf that without further explanations or commands sauntered to the man, snapping her jaws, her red eyes fixed as if on a prey.

The direwolf growled and the screech of a dragon could be heard, Jeor turned his attention on the beasts and found all three observing, only the golden and cream emitted fume from its jaws while it had been the green one to screech in annoyance as if both felt the frustation of the girl.

The direwolf growled and came so close the man certainly had her breath on his face.

He was certainly terrorized.

King Aegon watched his queen in silence as did queen Daenerys who looked to be quite of the same idea as the queen Visenya.

"Ghost" she ordered and the direwolf jumped on the man growling and tackling him to the ground, the queen whistled and the beast receded, returning at her side, her hand burrowed in her fur.

It was queen Daenerys who spoke now "Give him what he will bring with him and sent him from the camp. He will  _ walk _ to the Wall."

King Aegon sighed "Do as my queens command." he ordered and the men nodded dragging the man away.

Jeor couldn't help watching queen Daenerys squeeze queen Visenya hand as the King kissed her temple, that those three would be almost impossible to defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the chapter, next Aegon chapter we will have some flashback to the wedding night (but if you wish for something more detailed I can either add it here or write a side fic in which put this more detailed chap! Your choice so let me know).
> 
> Next up we have an Olenna one and then they will leave for the Wall and meet Maester Aemon and some others.
> 
> Let me know what u think! Hope to hear from you soon!


	44. Olenna III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court held in South.

Olenna III

"Y our traitorous brother and cousin have  _ murdered _ the lord of a noble House  _ loyal  _ to the Crown." prince Joffrey said as he pointed his weapon to lady Sansa who, poor girl, had been brought before the court to answer of her kin's crimes.

_ And they say they tried the other traitors and served them winter, blood and fire _ .

Sansa was crying and Olenna felt her heart break in two at the sight. She was on her knees, her face as red as a pomegranate.

"They say they let that monstrous beast of yours kill one of his heirs. They fed him to her. I should have had them all killed as they killed yours."

That was not the recount Olenna had heard from the Riverlands. One of the dragons - for it appeared they were real - had bathed in dragonfire lord Walder Frey after a court of nobles had found him guilty. She heard another was killed in trial by combat and another chose the black.

Surely the crown didn't want the people or the nobles to know dragons had returned and had chose to tell it had been the direwolf who had killed the prisoners.

"Lady did nothing to you!" Sansa snapped still on her knees "She was good and gentle. It was Nymeria who bit you and you killed her anyway. I suppose you knew how  _ dangerous _ she would have been and sought to kill her before."

Olenna appreciated that girl she really did especially when she seemed unable to hold her tongue. She had a hissing and snarking tongue that put into place those who mistreated her.

"I am  _ the _ prince - the boy, slaunched on the throne as if it was his - and I do and say as I please. Ser Meryn, lady Sansa is too clothed for this weather."

She extended a hand stopping Garlan and Loras from intervening. It was unnerving to see but if they wanted to play their cards right they had to be careful.

Margaery steeped out from the crowd, raveling dress shifting with her sauntering "My prince - she cooed - why should we  _ bore _ ourselves with such a  _ prude _ display when the lady is so…  _ willowy _ ? Where would be the fun?"

Olenna watched in horror the prince nodding and stepping down from the throne - his father lost to either battleplans or whores and drinking - and striding full of himself to Margaery as Sansa kept her eyes studiously fixed on the stone floor before her eyes.

"You are right,  _ my dear _ \- he cooed kissing sloppily her hand -  ** _Sansa_ ** , on your feet."

He ordered it like one orders a dog around and Sansa did her best to get on her feet as slowly as possible.

The young prince had a satisfied and maliced light in his clear eyes as he bent his head to press a kiss - hopefully only on her forehead - when the doors of the Hall opened and inside strode king Robert Baratheon, dressed as if for battle, already less fat that he was a month or two ago, with a glistening hint in his eyes.

He didn't acknowledge anyone as he walked to the throne on which he couldn't possibly sit well being so big. He barely spared a glance to lady Sansa and the Prince with Margaery before climbing the steps that lead to the throne on which he sat straight and clearly uncomfortable before beginning a rousing speech of war.

"I found Barristan Selmy" whispered Loras "he and the young bastard who helped Sansa off the dais the day of the  _ execution _ ." 

Olenna nodded looking careful at the king not to rouse any suspicions. 

"They want to break lady Sansa free from the castle and bring her north to the Riverlands to reunite her with her brother and mother."

"Did they accept our help?"

"I am working on it."

"See that you do - she told him - we  _ need  _ to be the one to help them bring the girl to her family so that they may feel inclined to respect our pact with Ned. And so that  _ they _ see we are loyal."

"Yes, grandmother - Loras said - I too don't fancy death by dragonfire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short (okay very) but it's only filling... Later in the day you will get the Aegon X ... The when you less expect it you will learn how the escape plan is going for now.
> 
> As always let me know what u think!


	45. Aegon X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Visenya seen by Aegon eyes...

Aegon X

"D o as my queens command." he demanded. He wasn't happy about Black Walder getting out of his responsibilities this way, and yet he could not afford to look unmerciful for it meant stepping on the same path as his grandfather and he strived to be all he wasn't. 

He stood as they escorted the man away and as Daenerys took Visenya hand in hers squeezing it a comforting manner, he kissed her temple thankful for her immense control in only scaring Black Walder and not demanding his head.

He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and she immediately relaxed and sagged against his touch bringing back memories of the past night with her.

_ He entered his tent when the night was still dark with the new moon hiding itself from sight.  _

_ He had ordered a bath prepared for Visenya as Daenerys had demanded as much for herself. _

  
  


_ When he entered his tent in which his  _ ** _wife_ ** _ had been escorted he found her naked form half hidden by the steaming water, her black as night hair wet and dripping on the fur tapestry.  _

_ She looked almost relaxed despite her swollen and wounded lip and her purple cheek her ivory skin marred by the angry bruise. _

_ During the ceremony she had looked almost too pale with a strange grey hue now gone from her face.  _

_ He advanced silently to her padding barefoot after having took off his own boots at the entrance of the tent.  _

_ She was lovely in the candle lit light of the tent and she was  _ ** _his_ ** _ . _

_ She startled when she felt his touch upon her cheek but when her startled eyes found his she visibly sagged against the water, the fight leaving her body immediately.  _

_ "Hi" she greeted timidly her cheek turning rosy still from embarrassment.  _

_ " _ Rytsas _ ." he replied softly passing a hand in her wet hair "how do you feel,  _ Ābrazȳrys _ ?" he asked feeling almost giddy knowing he now could call her  _ ** _wife_ ** _ . _

_ She flared a lovely shade of red "Quite well,  _ Valzȳrys ñuhon _ " she smiled "What about you?" _

_ Hearing her speaking in high valyrian was as refreshing as a sip of cold water in the desert.  _

_ He dragged his fingers from her scalp to her cheek, her chin, the column of her neck following the droplets of water, little pearls that almost seemed to taunt him since they could touch, they could  _ ** _kiss_ ** _ her skin.  _

_ He heard her exhale and brought his eyes on her lovely face as she flushed still. He smiled "I am quite  _ ** _unsatisfied_ ** _ , wife." _

_ She opened her eyes in a snap "Are you now, husband of mine?" _

_ "Absolutely" he nodded. _

_ "And how can I help?" she quipped a small smile on her lips that almost made him laugh. _

_ He bent so that he could feel her breath against his lips "I don't know - he said, his hand traveling souther, exploring her unmarred skin - do you have any suggestions?" _

_ But, when his hand curled experimentally around the curve of her breast she seemed to lose for a moment the ability to talk especially when he flicked gently her nipple. _

_ He heard her exhale a moan and had to stop before he wasn't able to anymore "Senya - her eyes snapped to him and he knew he had all her attention - You have to tell me now" he said "If you don't.." _

_ She cupped his bearded chin with her warm and wet hands "I  _ love _ that you ask - she said - but I  _ am  _ your wife and I  _ want to be _ your wife in every way _ ."

_ His wife beaming smile filled him with warmth and happiness. Then it was as if a cloud had settled on her eyes. _

_ " _ She _ is beautiful." _

_ "Daenerys" he drawled she nodded, she looked almost sorry to have brought it up. _

_ "What of it?" he demanded standing up suddenly ready to vent all the frustration of the last months knowing her away and then hostage. _

_ "Don't you use that tone with me, Egg. Don't you dare." _

_ "Don't  _ I  _ dare?" he snapped "Since I have met you have defied me every turn - he snapped - taking in strays.." _

_ "Samwell Tarly is.." _

_ He held up an hand shutting her up "Deciding to come here  _ ** _alone_ ** _ because your  _ ** _brother_ ** _ was here. And what am I, then? Just the man who climbed atop a fucking dragon not even knowing if he could to get to you fast enough!" _

_ She looked as if slapped as she stood from the steaming water and donned on her violet dressing gown, the one of silk he had gifted her and she had took with her. She made sure her wet hair were out of the way knotting them at the base of her neck still dripping on the dressing gown creating spots of darker purple.  _

_ He let himself fall seated on his cot, his head hanged "You are killing me,  _ ** _kirimves_ ** _ . - he exhaled - when I saw you on the battlements pale, thinner than it should be legal, with that bruising cheek and blood on your lips… and then you talked to  _ ** _him_ ** _ ... I  _ ** _died_ ** _ and I still would have fought them bare handed to get to you and still you talked to  _ ** _him_ ** .  _ Still you'd rather choose him." _

_ "I love him, I do! - she said - but  _ I am in love with you _ ! I'd rather face all the bloody Seven Hells with you than this life without you!" she yelled to him her eyes sparkling with something akin to the passion he had felt moments before. _

_ Her admission made him feel warm all over as she stepped between his thighs the fabric of her silken dressing gown  _ singing _ with her steps. _

_ She cupped his cheeks "And there is no one else I'd rather chose. - she told him softly, gentle - I am your wife. And I would have it no other way." _

_ She said nudging him to look up, to look at her "Do you believe me?" _

_ "I do." he nodded turning his face in her palms and kissing her hand "So" he quietly asked "why don't you believe  _ ** _me_ ** _ when I say that  _ ** _I_ ** _ am in love with  _ ** _you_ ** _ and not her?" _

_ She choked for a moment "I don't want to marry Robb too." she pointed out. _

_ " _ ** _Senya_ ** _ " he wrapped his arms around her slim waist burrowing his head against her womb, that womb he was sure would one day grow rounder with their child "Daenerys comes before the rest of the world and that is why I wish to marry her. But you, my love,you are another thing from the world." _

_ "I would set it on fire if you only asked it of me. - he said - and I would do it gladly. Can you live knowing she will come before the else but not before you?" _

_ She didn't answer as he dragged his lips from her collarbone down "Gaomagon ao pāsagon nyke, ābrazȳrys?" he asked slipping in high valyrian as he exposed her flesh while tugging her dressing gown down one of her pale shoulders.  _

_ "I believe  _ ** _you_ ** _ , husband of mine." she breathed out as he mouthed down to her breast.  _

_ They didn't talk anymore after that, both their confessions hanging heavy in the air as he exposed her pale, too thin, body and goosebumps raised on her skin and toned body. _

_ "It is not fair" she breathed out as he dove to ravage her breast "you are too clothed." _

_ That made him smile against her skin "Am I, wife?" he teased her flicking his tongue around her hard nipple. _

_ She intertwined her hands in his hair unbraiding it as she arched under his mouth. _

_ He had not so much experience. Especially not with a woman he loved. A woman who consumed him to his very bones. _

_ In a bold attempt of feeling brave his wife sneaked her hands under the collar of his doublet snapping its little buttons open before disregarding the garment on the tent floor. _

_ Her cheeks were rosy, a notion which betrayed how inexperienced she was and yet Aegon could only smile as she pressed a kiss against his lips climbing on his lap. _

_ Her slim waist was enclosed by both his hands as he flexed his fingers feeling the warm skin under his digits.  _

_ He lost track of time since the moment she helped him removed his red undershirt. In a moment he was bare before her as her eyes ravaged him soon followed by her hands. _

_ Aegon had never felt desire so strong and uncontrollable as he turned them and pressed her against the cot his fingers finding purchase in the relentless heat of her centre, warm and  _ ** _wet_ ** _ already.  _

_ The moment he had entered her, what felt hours after, was both the culmination and the moment one find oneself before a precipe ready to fall only to sprout wings and  _ ** _fly_ ** _ and fly they did, together for the first of many times. _

"There is a man here" Daenerys whispered inclining her head to the side "Jeor Mormont. Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, he has words of a King Beyond the Wall and  _ myths _ and  _ children scary stories _ ." 

Aegon turned observing the man all donned in black, nodding. 

"Aunt, why don't you and Visenya go for a fly?" he asked "just for a bit." he said his eyes never leaving the two men.

Visenya frowned. Daenerys although caught up quickly "You mean for them to be intimidated." 

He nodded. He had no need to ask if she could do it, she was intimidating on her own, but both his queens atop  _ dragons _ would send the clear message that they were not to be trifled with.

He watched them advance to the dragons joined at the arms and walked slowly his eyes never leaving them.

He watched as Daenerys nudged Visenya closer to Drogon who sniffed at her then let her pet him.

He watched as Daenerys climbed atop Drogon with the grace of who had done this before and watched as Visenya looked grimly at the black dragon and hopefully at Viserion already bigger but still too small to be ridden. He watched and smiled as Rhaegal offered his wing to her and noticed with a smile how more rightly it set in his blood watching her climb atop  _ his _ dragon.

"Your Grace." lord Jeor Mormont bowed slightly.

"Lord Commander." he nodded to the man.

"I was hoping we could speak,  _ alone _ ." the old man said nodding to all the people still present.

He nodded "Of course, please follow me."

" _ Sōvates _ ."

Drogon screeched in joy as he flapped his wings with Daenerys securely perched on his back. They turned to watch the scene and he observe as Rhaegal followed his brother with a screech of joy as Visenya clutched at his back to stand straight and Viserion circled around Rhaegal.

Aegon smiled "Those two - he said - they do love flying don't they? And my queens are always happy to grant them their wish. Please follow me, Daenerys and Visenya will join us later."

As they walked back to his tent Daenerys launched Drogon in a flying combination that had the dragon upside down and then flying low almost inches over their head.

Scared of being hit both Jeor Mormont and the man with him fell to the ground as instead Aegon held a hand high flickering his digits on the underbelly of the beast as he flew overhead.

"I'd like to say you'd get used to it - he smiled when Daenerys had returned up in the sky - but you really don't." he offered his hand and helped the lord Commander standing up "Please follow me, this way."

As he entered the tent and the smell of Visenya permeated his nostrils and he inhaled as long as he could feeling like he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo.... What do you think?
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments if you want! I hope to hear from u soon!


	46. Daenerys X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Visenya talk and the Targaryens make a decision.

Daenerys X

D rogon landed carefully followed by Rhaegal and, still perched atop his back Dany observed as Visenya took back her bearings after the flight.

Her ebony hair were in disarray, curls whipping around her pale stern but elegant face. She had looked uneasy at the beginning only to grow bolder atop Rhaegal and bringing him to new heights even for her.

Her rosy cheek split into a smile "You ruined horses for me, ever again, aunt."

Daenerys smiled as Visenya thanked Rhaegal for having offered her his wing patting his scaly neck before jumping off in a swirling of red fabric as her headpiece  _ clinked _ with the sudden movement.

The fabric of her gown had tangled a bit and Daenerys decided she should have her made a dothraki-valyrian attire like hers even only for their flights. 

She jumped off Drogon's back landing gracefully at his feet and smiled up to her niece. It had taken her by surprise the attraction she had felt for the quiet girl, not dissimilar by the attraction she had felt towards Oberyn. 

With Aegon it was like walking in a dream, she wished, she  _ wanted  _ his love. Visenya, instead made her feel exactly like Oberyn she just didn't want, she simply  _ felt _ as if she had no choice whatsoever but to feel.

Visenya was beautiful and elegant and she was  _ strong _ that was no denying it, and although it was clear she loved Aegon with all her being and yet Daenerys hoped she could conquer herself a bit of space in her heart. 

She took her hands in hers, if she had to begin somewhere she would by being her confidante and friend.

"So" she began "How was your  _ wedding night _ ?" 

The girl's rosy cheek pinked more and she looked to the ground "Aunt!"

"What, it's a honest question!" Visenya laugh was contagious and although she later said only that he had been  _ wonderful _ and Daenerys had understood it was as much as the girl was comfortable with saying now that didn't mean she hoped they could one day talk about  _ all _ .

"Khaleesi"

"Oh, niece - she said as she flattened her hand on the cervice of her niece's arm as try walked arm in arm - this is my sworn shield, ser Jorah Mormont."

The andal made show of bowing his on the hilt of his sword. 

"Your Grace" saluted her Bear, her niece smiled to him nodding.

"Ser." she said "Wait, aunt, you said it was Jeor  _ Mormont _ who wanted to speak with Aegon. - she turned to her sworn shield - your kin, perhaps?"

"His father" Daenerys supplied "The man wouldn't have gotten an audience with Aegon after all the mistics he spouted, no offence, Jorah if it wasn't so."

"None taken,  _ Khaleesi _ . - her Bear said - my father is a smart and honorable man if he comes with this news it's because he  _ believes _ them."

Dany smiled softly nodding "I believe  _ you _ , Jorah. Otherwise your father would be well on the way back to Castle Black by now."

She then turned to Visenya "Why don't we go inside and see what the men are talking about?"

Her niece tried to protest saying they shouldn't made a show of disobeying Aegon orders directly but she only smiled.

"Aegon will be happy to have his wife by him and his future wife too."

She saw a shadow flicker in her dark eyes "What it is,  _ Jehikagrī mēre _ ?" 

The girl shivered "I don't know what  _ that _ means."

Daenerys carefully fingered a ebony curl tucking it behind her pale ear.

"It means  _ bright one _ . - she said - what ails you so?"

"Do you really accept Aegon will be married to both of us?" she asked uncertain and Daenerys smiled.

"As a Targaryen I was raised believing I was fated to marry my brother the king and be his queen - she told her - instead my king is my nephew and I will be one of his queens. Does this worries you?"

Visenya bit her lip but stayed silent "We are like Aegon and his sister reborn,  _ Jehikagrī mēre _ \- she told her - two wives for the greatest king of all. Does it anger you?"

"I won't stole him from your side. - she promised her - if we do it the valyrian way I'll be as much his wife as I would be yours and so would you."

She didn't look like she knew  _ what _ to think about it "And you would  _ want _ that?" she questioned clearly unsure.

"I'd  _ like _ that very much - she nodded - but I won't pressure you, why don't we find Aegon and take it from there?"

Visenya nodded and Daenerys lead her to Aegon's tent. They entered earning a bow from both the dornish and northern and velaryon guard posted outside of it.

Aegon was sat at his desk, he had an arm relaxed against the pommel of the armrest while he scratched at his short beard with the other hand propped against the other armrest.

His purple eyes sparkled to them and softened as he offered them his hand.

Daenerys lead Visenya to him and she grasped his hands in hers as Daenerys dragged her hand around her back and shoulders as she found her place at Aegon's other side, her hand on his shoulder. She nodded to lord Velaryon that was present too and fixed her eyes on both lord commander Mormont and his prisoner.

"So" Aegon said "Lord Commander Mormont says there is an army of wildlings camped just below the Wall that clamors for safe passage or war to save themselves from winter-come."

" _ Winter is coming _ ." Visenya uttered with finality, lord commander Mormont nodded as did the so called King beyond the Wall echoing her phrase.

" _ Winter is coming. _ "

"And the dead come with it." added Mance Ryder.

"Yes, about that. Why would I believe the word of a Nights Watch  _ deserter _ who ran beyond the Wall and then united an  _ army _ just below  _ threatening _ the Realms of Men with war if he doesn't get the aid he needs?"

"I am the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and I will fight for them from whatever enemy threatened them as is my duty. - he said - but the wildlings are not my people nor they wish to be, so why should I aid them?"

Mance Ryder didn't seem fazed "The Free People won't kneel. - he said - but those hard fuckers  _ will follow _ . Show them you fight for them and they will fight for you."

Aegon turned to her as if to question what she thought about it all "It's still much to ask us to trust the word of a  _ deserter _ ." she pointed out "Especially since it would mean leave to our enemies the time to organize and take hold of the continent."

Aegon nodded "What she says it's true, my lord. - he said - the best way I can think of help is being the  _ one _ on the throne with an eye on the Wall."

"Isn't our grand-Uncle there? - asked suddenly Visenya - I have some foggy memory of Uncle Eddard corresponding with a certain  _ Maester Aemon _ if I am not mistaken."

Daenerys turned from her niece to the lord commander "He is the Maester of Castle Black."

Visenya turned to Aegon who was clasping her hand in his "We could go to the Wall. By dragon it can't be more than two or three days at most. If what this  _ deserter _ says it's true then his  _ free people _ will have no problem in procuring us any form of proof we could believe and we could meet with Uncle Aemon and ask his expertise. He must be real old, his insight could prove immensely important."

Aegon turned to Dany and she nodded as lord Velaryon added "Her Grace is right and you could send some men to man the Wall as well."

"Most of the castles are empty and ready to fall. King Robert didn't pose much thought about the Wall." lord commander Mormont admitted.

Aegon sighed and Dany turned to Mance "Would the  _ free people _ man the Wall if we let them through? Helping us against the  _ common enemy _ , always if there is proof of such an enemy."

Aegon's eyes pierced the man's as he cautiously nodded "Fight with us and we will fight with you."

Aegon turned to her and Dany nodded "I say we go - she said - we aren't the Usurper. The Realm is our responsibility so we must see this threat for ourselves."

She turned to Visenya and so did Aegon, she nodded " _ Winter is coming _ \- she said - we can't let people die if we can help."

"Why do the Gods make Kings and Queens if not for defend those who can't protect themselves?" nodded Dany and Aegon sighed.

  
"Very well, we will go to the Wall and shall see this  _ enemy _ and decide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Thoughts?
> 
> What do you think of Dany in this lasts chapter? We will soon see the Free People and Maester Aemon! 
> 
> Let me know what u think if you want! I hope to hear from u soon!


	47. Mance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside a strange man mind. Oh, and some singing.

Mance I

T he screech of the dragons advised them it was time to make camp. They had left the Twins which the King had entrusted in the capable hands of ser Bryden Tully as to thank him of the loyalty demonstrated to the queen and although the three wanted to precede them to Castle Black part of their retinue had refused to leave them.

With them rode the dothraki bodyguard of Daenerys Targaryen and her sworn shield, Jeor's own son once exiled for having sold people as slaves and now right hand of the Breaker of chains, if this wasn't the proof the Gods possessed a sense of humor Mance didn't know what else it could be.

There was a sort of tension between father and son, but Mance didn't want to enter on it. It was like walking hot coal barefoot. Not his kind of thing. He watched up as the green dragon flew overhead followed closely by the cream and golden one. 

On its back were perched two figures, one blond and the other dark haired. The black dragon screeched back and dove doing a kind of flying maneuver that made its rider, the blond woman, laugh out. She was a  _ daredevil  _ that one. 

As the dragons landed the riders got off their back, Aegon and Daenerys literally jumping off, and Visenya being helped down by an hand on the waist.

Both girls had wide grins and sparkling eyes, their hair were in disarray despite having being braided back with almost identical curls - save for the color - framing their faces.

They both wore similar attires made of a doublet buttoned up sideways, Daenerys' had sharp edged shoulders and a one-shoulder furred cloak of a deep burgundy beside her robes being as white as snow with a deep burgundy over-gown that covered white pants. She had her blond silver hair flowing in the wind braided with dragon glass bells that chirped with her every movement. His people would think her a  _ snow fae _ with those sparkling amethyst eyes and silver hair singing with her steps especially dressed like that.

Visenya's had softer edges with a both-shoulders furred cloak black as her hair, under she wore her doublet that had a high collar instead that the knotted scarf her blonde aunt wore, her over-gown too was a deep burgundy with inserted rings that appeared to be made of dragonglass, she wore dark trousers with high knee boots and she had forgone the headpiece she had wore the first day for a clip of rubies made of dragonglass styled as a roaring dragon identical to the brooch both the king and her aunt sported.

The white direwolf who had followed them all week padded silently to them and Mance took time to inspect the king as he left the two women cuddling and petting the wolf.

He was clad in Targaryen regalia with a furred black and red cloak, a chain of command clasped at it with the roaring dragon brooch, his undershirt was blue with red inserts and his hair was held back in a small braided ponytail, his sides clean shaved, more than his beard for sure.

The young dornish man who had joined them immediately stood up before his king bowing and Mance almost laughed out. 

He found both disconcerting  _ and _ ridiculous this sort of reverence, although he admitted dragons did made formidable  _ and  _ unstoppable enemies.

Surely winter would be far less worrisome had they had dragons to begin with.

  
  


"How fared the skies today, Your Grace?" he asked with a distinguishable dornish accent.

"Good. - he said - but there are denser clouds the more north we fly. Rhaegal doesn't fancy them much, can't keep an eye on Viserion as easy as he'd like."

As if summoned by his phrase both dragons screeched playfully before cuddling together. 

The dornish man nodded as if he understood and perhaps he did, but were dragons mere beasts or sentient beings?

"You like them, Mance?" he liked the boy-king had taken in good humor his not-kneeling way (essentially better than his blond aunt) and called him by name.

"'Are gorgeous beasts - he nodded - ain't much better than a woman or a goat to keep you warm in winter, but a dragon'd do nice too I reckon."

The boy-king laughed out loud a kind of belly laugh Mance had heard only by youngsters.

The two women joined them as the white direwolf padded behind them and cuddled against their backs probably shielding them from the cold winds and keeping them from freezing thanks to its warmth. The white beast was now as tall as both of them when cuddled like that. It was most as tall as Aegon - who was indeed quite tall - when standing on its paws.

" _ Khaleesi _ ." the man was so clearly in love with the blond it hurt to watch, especially since the woman didn't seem as concerned by him as he was by her.

The woman smiled softly and inclined her head as they took place beside Aegon, Visenya enclosed in his arms her hand grasped with Daenerys' on her lap.

As they made camp and the fire was built, without dragon aid, Mance took notice of how perfectly in harmony the three seemed and shrugged. He had seen in some clans relationship like theirs, between two males and a female or two females and a male. They were  _ weird _ but if they worked rarely would they ever split.

He noticed that the black haired girl seemed to be like a sort of arm uniting the other two and balancing them out nicely and she was too the most caressed and cared for of the three. It would made her appear precious and  _ weak _ if Mance wasn't used to strong women in the Free folks. 

There were those who armed themselves and fought as much if not better than men. Women that leaded their fellow men and women in battle and women different, they didn't wield weapons but they were strong in their own way. 

The types of women you went to war for and ended up saving your hide with their intelligence and diplomatic skills. 

If Daenerys Targaryen looked to be about to burn in a scorching flame you couldn't help to notice and fear then Visenya Targaryen burned like the hearth of a home long lost, stronger the closer you got and enduring thanks to the stone build all around the fire to keep it going on.

And King Aegon looked to be in need of both fires to counter his own. One to accompany him in battle and burn brighter than the sun to blind his enemies and one to burn stably to keep at bay the shadows that gathered along his path.

The direwolf whined low and the dark haired queen burrowed her free hand in its fur as the beast nudged the back for her head with its head, snowy fur against the muddy snow that lead north and red blood eyes. The color of the Olds Gods.

"Do you keep the Old Gods, yer Grace?" he questioned, the girl dark purple eyes looked almost grey as if the ghost of a lost past come again and she smiled.

"I do. I was born under the light of the Seven in Dorne but I was raised in the North by lord Eddard Stark and I keep the Olds Gods as my uncle and my mother before me - she explained simply - I and Aegon were married the old way in a Godswood before the Old Gods."

The man in question kissed her temple "In Visenya's veins flow the blood of Old Valyria and of the First Men too since her mother was a Stark of Winterfell."

For a moment he felt like an ice hand had clasped his lungs in its hold as his eyes followed the curve of the girl's lips distended in a smile, the line of her aristocratic nose thin and elegant, the light that had distorted her eyes and features when angry.

_ Stand back! _

His breath cracked, his lungs constricted and his eyes, almost black in the fire light, watered.

_ You promised! You promised me they would be safe! _

He wrapped himself closer in his cloak, as one of his worsts cases of migraine started to build in the back on his head there were that old wound still pained him during the harsher colds. He felt his breath knocked out of him and his sight growing disfocal as he felt himself having trouble breathing right.

"Is he fine?" the boy-king's voice shocked him out of the loop of confusion the head-wound di long ago gained still often threw him.

He exhaled "'s fine - he drawled motioning with and hand to his old head wound - this  _ beauty _ " he said showing them the scar surrounded by wisps of snowy hair in contrast with the grey hair that he sported on his head "still gives me trouble occasionally."

The king nodded "It looks savage - he commented - how did you get that?"

"I don't really remember. - he said shrugging - I was a wildling boy took in by the Nights Watch and years ago I deserted to return to my people. During my run back I must have encountered problems I woke with sparse memory of how I had gotten there in a wildling village with this  _ beauty _ ebbed in my skull. The wildling healer who cared for me said I was lucky to have survived such a wound."

The boy-king nodded "Has the making of a good song." 

Mance nodded back " _ Aye _ . It does."

"Why don't His Grace graces us with a song?" a man sporting long blond-white hair and clear eyes "You did sang once in Sunspear, I swear it was as if listening to a ghost."

"You are too kind, lord Velaryon - the boy-king said - I am nowhere as gifted in singing as my father was, and without his harp I am afraid I'd be a poor bard. But my wife here  _ does _ have a wonderful voice."

Queen Visenya blushed all prettily "I do not know many songs but if you wish I will sing although I am not as good as my cousin Sansa."

It was blur when she started to sing. Her voice seemed to curl around the notes like water flowing and caressing the stones in the river-bed. Like waves breaking against rifes and sands of gravel and sand gently caressing the shores. 

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

Black hair held back in a simple braid, he framing pieces curled and twined on themselves and clasped behind and head of ebony tresses.

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

_ And the ones who had loved her the most _

_ The ones who'd been gone for so very long _

_ She couldn't remember their names _

A frown and the smells of wild flowers.

_ They spun her around on the damp old stones _

_ Spun away all her sorrow and pain _

A blue ribbon of petals on black hair.

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

Ancient and amused eyes now full of sorrow and emptiness.

_ They danced through the day _

_ And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall _

_ From winter to summer then winter again _

_ 'Til the walls did crumble and fall _

A prayer, a voice of woman pleading. Pleading for her life, for that of the child she loved above all else.

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

** _Do not turn your back on me! Don't you dare!_ ** A kiss full of longing and love and despair.

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

_ Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave _

A scream filled with horror, a cat hissing to an unbeatable stranger. The failed protection of those who are meant to never forsake us.

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone _

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts _

The curve of full lips and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found _

Red sparks in mud-green waters.

_ And the ones _

_ Who had loved her the most _

The song was finished, the men clapped and yet Mance found his cheeks wet.

He watched as the blond woman thumbed away her own tears and as the boy-king brought his wife's hand to his lips brushing the faintest of kisses to it.

A name on his lips, a name he could not recall as his chest heaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know that theory is much farfetched, I know okay?, but it just went out this way. 
> 
> So in this fanfiction if it happens (and it's not so sure) it has happened. Amen. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think! Hope you are all safe and at home and that you are happy as much as it's possible in such tiring times.
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon! Ciao!


	48. Sansa IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa talks with Margaery and Olenna... Then Joffrey is in scene folks...
> 
> Have I mentioned how much I hate him and how much is gonna pay? Because he will pay.

Sansa IV

L ady Margaery held out a lemon cake for her, she took it gingerly catching Gendry nod with the tail of her eye.

"We were told lemon cakes were a favourite of yours,  _ girl _ ." lady Olenna said kindly. 

Sansa had trusted the queen kindness too, once, and Lady had payed for it with her life and her father with his head.

She'll never trust kindness to be kust kindness as long as she lived. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. 

She'd be as strong and brave as Robb and Joan. She'd let them think they had tamed and broke her and she'd wait in silence to strike and strike  _ true _ .

"You may not know this, child - lady Olenna said as Margaery mounched at a sweet - but I and your father had an understanding of sorts."

"Did you, now? - she asked - I have nothing to do with my father's plot. He was a  _ traitor _ , I am loyal to King Robert and the royal family."

The lie spun on her tongue but Sansa held true and did not bend.

Lady Olenna observed her "Of course you are,  _ child _ ." she nodded.

Margaery took her hand in hers "You can trust us,  _ sister _ \- she said sweetly - we won't betray your confidence."

Sansa snapped her hand from her hold "You are not  _ my _ sister. - she seethed - my sister is Arya Stark of Winterfell a little she-wolf of ten. And you are the future queen." she spat.

Lady Olenna sighed "Tell her, Margaery."

Sansa passed her gaze between grandmother and granddaughter.

"I am promised to your brother Robb" Margaery said "There is no  _ foil _ that stops me from marrying Joffrey right away. It's all a ploy to find a way to get you out of here and back to your family."

Sansa snorted in a most unladylike manner and Margaery added "We are loyal to his grace Aegon and his sister Visenya."

"You have seen Joan?"

"We have, in Sunspear and she entrusted you well being to us too." lady Olenna said "both her and your sister were quite adamant that no harm was to come to you."

"A damn good job you did of it." Sansa shifted her gaze and nodded to Gendry.

She stood "I am loyal to the  _ king _ \- she told them demurely - now if you'll excuse me."

Gendry followed her out as lady Olenna leaned back in her chair "Lady Stark, you'll survive us all."

The consideration would have once win her over, not  _ now _ never  _ now _ . She was smarter than let kind words and compliments buy other the way to her trust.

As Gendry walked her back inside the keep she felt hot tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you think we can trust them?" she murmured quietly as Gendry blue eyes fell on her, blue met with blue and her sworn shield nodded slowly.

"I think they have their agenda - he said - but ser Barristan trusts ser Garlan. He is the one meant to take you back to your family with lady Margaery."

She had trusted Margaery because she had been kind to her, now it seemed she had done it just to get her trust to build a good match with her eldest brother.

She wished she was as brash as Arya, as individual and as strong as her; as strong and as brave as Joan had been when just a bastard she had stood up to the queen for her.

Sansa felt unworthy of such a devotion when she was afraid to take a step more.

News about Joan's parentage had come from the only valuable source ever: her Father. His speech before his execution had been courageous and desperate.

_ I ask the Gods forgiveness for my sins, I lied I did, and I betrayed my friend, the King. But I did so for my sister-daughter and I ask no forgiveness for it, but for the hurt it caused. But I wouldn't let a girl, the princess of the Seven Kingdoms, my  _ ** _niece_ ** _ die a horrible death like her siblings. I would not. _

_ And mayhaps I will see the Seven Hells before the sun is through but I will do so with a clean conscience that I protected my niece, Visenya of the Houses Targaryen and Stark, under the false name of Joan Snow, and in doing so I made sure she would live a life otherwise denied to her. _

Eddard had looked at her then with sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow because in protecting his niece he was leaving her unprotected, and se had nodded to him, still convinces the King would not kill him after he confessed his treason. 

When his head had been cut off Sansa had screamed so much she had grown hoarse. That night she had dreamed of Joan climbed upon Ghost while three dragons brought fire and blood to the Red Keep roasting Robert Baratheon and Joffrey where they stood. Joan had embraced her and promised her she was safe, the she would keep her safe.

_ I promise you, sister _ .

"Very well, if ser Barristan trusts them I trust you two - she said to him - arrange for this  _ escape _ to take place."

He nodded as he made to leave her at her door she grasped his elbow drawing him back he watched her his blue eyes fixed on her intently "I want it made clear that I don't trust any of them."

Gendry nodded "If all fails I am not going back here alive, do you understand me?"

Once again Gendry nodded clasping her small hanin his rough one "I promise you won't come back here, my lady."

"Good." she nodded her head and let him go turning to enter _her _room.

As green emerald eyes met hers and a disfigured-by-fire face comes around the corner Sansa let out a shriek her hand raising om instinct to her thundering heart, before falling in a courtesy.

"Your highness - she crooned - what honor."

He was half-sprawled on her bed, her doll - the last gift her father had given to her - in his grasp.

"I heard you were with my betrothed and her old crone of her grandmother. - he said sauntering to her - did you have fun?"

"The lady Margaery has been kind to me - she whispered as he grasped her chin between thumb and the other fingers - she will make a good wife and a good queen."

She gasped when he  _ bit _ her chin so raw that he almost drew blood his emerald eyes glinting like a cat's.

"Will she  _ now _ ?" he crooned, his lips barely a breath from her own.

Sansa closed her eyes steeling herself "Yes. Your highness has chosen wisely."

"Did I now? - he leaned back - look at me,  _ Sansa _ ." he demanded. 

Sansa wanted to smack him, she wished neither Margaery neither the Hound had stopped her, weeks ago, from killing him.

She opened her eyes, Tully blue against Lannister green.

"There is my  _ little wolf _ \- he said almost sweetly - my well mannered and behaved little wolf, tell me  _ Sansa _ , why don't you show this side of you more often?"

He sneaked a hand around the back of her neck and grasped one of her braids making her tilt the head back exposing her neck which he assaulted sucking and bruising, biting against the porcelain skin.

_ I won't cry, I won't cry. Let him  _ ** _mark_ ** _ me for every mark on my body he will pay in blood against my claws _ . She swore to herself.

When he was satisfied by her bruising neck he took a step back "I do not enjoy punishing you, my sweet - he cooed adjusting her red hair around her forehead - next time you talk back to me I will humiliate you before the whole court and it won't be pretty" he promised.

Sansa held back the slap she wanted go serve him.  _ Live today to fight tomorrow _ . 

He bit her earlobe as he added "Do you understand me,  _ Sansa _ ?" he shook her shoulders "Do you, Sansa?" he demanded.

"I do, my prince."

He fingered a wisp of red hair before kissing her forehead almost affectionately.

"Good girl." he praised with an evil smirk on his face.

He turned around, leaving her in a swirl of golden and ruby red her doll tossed down her bed, on the floor face-first.

"Give him what he wants,  _ girl _ " she almost jumped at the Hound phrase but he did not seem perturbed by her reaction "You will suffer much less if you do."

He didn't say anything else just offered a handkerchief. She took it gingerly then he turned and left in a hurry.

Sansa felt as if she was about to explode from all the crying. Yet, she cried all the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are... Sorry for the delay. As always let me know what u think! ;)
> 
> Sansa is a girl a little girl hostage in a city in which she is the isolated enemy and tormented by a prince who grows bolder every other day... I still think Viserion would get a tummy ache if he eat the little shit... Any suggestions?
> 
> Hope to hear from u soon!


	49. Visenya III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their arrival a castle black.

Visenya III

T he Wall was mastodontic and shining, almost overwhelming still from that distance. 

Daenerys laughed as Drogon dove in a curl, turning her upside down as her silver blond hair dangled down upside her head. 

Today they would finally reach the Wall after weeks of traveling atop dragon's back while stopping for the night to make camp. On dragon's back they would have reached Castle Black days ago but neither ser Jorah nor her aunt dothraki bodyguard, nor ser Velaryon or ser Edric Dayne had wanted to be left behind. So Aegon and they had bowed to their loyal protectors requests and had decided to accompany lord commander Mormont and his men back to Castle Black.

Lord Commander Mormont had suggested they entered on horseback as there was no place to where land safely with the dragons and Aegon had nodded, still he wanted the men of the Watch to know they were the dragons come again to take back what had been stolen so he had asked aunt Daenerys to make a show of her riding atop Drogon before lading just before the Castle's outer doors. 

There all the dragons would land and Aegon had every intention of flying beyond the Wall atop Rhaegal.

Visenya observed her brother and husband as he shivered in the harsher northern climate. He rode masterfully on the horse their aunt had gifted him, a dothraki horse of war, one of the most beautiful a horse Visenya had ever seen, with shining midnight black hair and a intelligent brown eyes.

His blond-silver hair was held back with a black tie as black as his furred doublet of black and red, his sword at his hip and the roaring dragon brooch to clasp his winter-cloak in place. His amethyst eyes often fell on her even as he spoke to lord Velaryon with whom he was discussing the possibility of taking back Dragonstone.

Ghost padded quietly beside her horse as she rode beside ser Edric Dayne, whom - she had learned - was often called  _ Ned _ .

Her uncle had often promised her and Arya that together they would ride to the Wall to surprise Uncle Benjen. Now another  _ Ned _ was riding with her to the Wall, she supposed that if the Gods did exist they had a strange sort of humor.

The boy was kind enough and proud. He had hoped he would meet his legendary uncle but he had been met only by  the ghost ser Arthur had left behind.

_ I will shield your back and give my life for yours if needed be _ . Those had been his last words to her. 

Aegon had promised both her and the boy he would write in the White Book himself to leave written word of his great deeds.

_ Lived under cover for seventeen years to protect his prince's daughter and later gave his life to protect that of his queen saving her from certain death _ .

Visenya shivered but not from the cold, as she thought about those final moments in which the man who had shadowed her every step always ready to defend her. He had given his life for hers readily without even batting an eyelash. Only murmuring his vow to her.

Lady Roslin and Walda's oldest sister who was to be chamberlain of the Twins helping ser Brynden Tully had shown her and the boy the tomb of the man who was laid to rest without the honors of a member of the Kingsguard and ser Edric had fallen on his knees just before her, his sword - the Dayne ancestral sword - in his grip laid at her feet and swore on the tomb of his uncle to shield her back and give his life for hers becoming her new sworn shield.

But where the relationship with Arthur had been born of trust since the moment she was born -  _ I've been protecting her since before she was born _ ! - with his nephew she  _ wanted  _ to trust him, especially since Aegon seemed to trust him implicity, yet she still felt far from the point in which she could trust him with her life. 

Visenya had asked for the body of ser Arthur to be properly treated and sent to Starfall where he could rest in peace and Aegon had granted her this wish. 

Ser Brynden too had promised her to always answer her call with whatever might he had at disposal. And lady Stark had not asked for forgiveness but she had given it gladly anyway to offer her peace after the death of her husband.

She and Robb had somewhat made peace despite him having understood how much she had sacrificed to be by his side to fight alongside him. He had apologised and yet when she had embraced him before departing, his goodbye had been somewhat colder than when she had just been his bastard half-sister.

_ Ser Brynden to whom Aegon had entrusted the Twins and lady Emelie Frey - who was to be chamberlain - had both swore fealty before Aegon on their knees.  _

_ Aegon had been clad in his riding armor, a light armor of black and red with a fur-cloak on his shoulders and the chain of command clasped with the roaring dragon brooch, both Visenya and Daenerys stood a pace behind him, behind Visenya stood ser Edric and lord Velaryon and behind Daenerys her sworn shield ser Jorah and her dothraki bodyguard.  _

_ Her headpiece clang in apparent armony with the bells in Daenerys braid as Aegon made both ser Brynden and lady Frey stand. _

_ Then as Aegon and Daenerys went their ways, she to oversee the dragons for the flight and him to speak with lord Velaryon and ser Edric, Visenya had found her family. _

_ Lady Stark had kissed her cheek just as she had dreamed as a girl and she had been escorted by Theon back in the healing tent. _

_ "Farewell to you, dragon."  _

_ "And to you, kraken."  _

_ Until only she and Robb had remained. Last time he had kissed her forehead and hugged her goodbye this time he moved his weight from a foot to the other, his hand on the handle of his sword. _

_ "Good fortunes to you,  _ ** _your Grace_ ** _ ." the use of the title set the mood for rest of the goodbye. _

_ "And to you, my  _ ** _lord Warden_ ** _ ." she replied coldly before setting in a cold embrace.  _

_ She tried to remember how warm Robb's hugs had been when they were children. _

_ "If you pass through Winterfell in your journey do give Bran and Rickon my best and tell them they are always in my thoughts." _

_ "I will." she promised taking a step back and adjusting her red and black cloak around her shoulders. _

_ Somewhere close by Ghost and Grey Wind sniffed each other goodbye. _

_ Robb had still the ghosts of a black eye and chin and Visenya knew they were from his fight with Aegon.  _

_ He had stilled his hand proffered to perhaps caress her face and he let it fall to the side as aunt Daenerys come to her side taking her arm in hers. _

_ "It is time to go, niece. - she turned her now cold amethyst eyes on her cousin almost snarling - I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, my lord." _

_ Robb bowed respectfully "And to you, your highness."  _

_ His use of the wrong title didn't go unnoticed and Drogon let out a screech of warrant as Daenerys smiled softly. _

_ Aegon sneaked an arm around her waist and kissed her temple turning then to him and extending his hand. _

_ "Farewell Stark - he said - we will see each other again on the battlefield. I swear to you, your father will be avenged." _

_ Robb nodded "I believe so too, your Grace. - he said - Farewell and good fortunes in the wars to come." he added grasping his hand in his. He nodded to her and her aunt and turned to leave. _

_ Visenya wished he would turn back just once. She'd run in his arms that had always been her refuge. All the Stark siblings always found refuge in Robb's embrances and she felt suddenly more isolated than ever now that he denied her his affection. Had she ruined everything irreparably that the  _ ** _brother she had grown up with_ ** _ denied her his love? _

_ Aegon embraced her softly, his face finding its spot on her shoulder as he breathed her in. Since reuniting he had almost never let her leave his sight. _

_ Not that she wanted him to. She wished to never be parted from him anymore. She felt him press a kiss to her neck and as she watched the men observing the scene she asked herself if this  _ ** _coldness _ ** _ from Robb was to be her punishment for having chosen Aegon.  _

_ She turned in her husband's arms and light amethyst met dark purple and Aegon smiled softly at her making her smile in return.  _ ** _Yes_ ** _ , she told herself,  _ ** _even if, he was worth it a thousand times over_ ** _ . _

The horn of Castle Black sounded breaking Visenya from her reverie as the great castle-doors were opened before them.

They rode inside silently and Visenya felt oddly out of place with all those man in black observing her so kneely.

"Where is  _ she _ ? - a familiar voice resounded in the spartan training grounds - where is my  _ niece _ ?"

A smile broke on her lips as Aegon grabbed her from her waist hoisting her down the mare she had rode inside. 

Finally uncle Benjen face appeared in the sea of unfamiliar faces and her grin widened as she ran to her uncle as always she had done as a child confident he would catch her in his arms.

And he did, hoisting her up from the ground and holding her close to him.

"Uncle Benjen!" she exhaled so  _ happy _ at least  _ his _ hugs had stayed the same. 

He rocked her around for a bit, his hand cradling her head as if she were a newborn, before setting her on her feet "Look at you - he said - everyday you look more beautiful." 

Visenya smiled softly "And you grow greyer everyday, uncle."

He booped her nose with a finger - as he had delighted to do since she was a child - smiling "Look, I am sure my brother has not raised you to be so disrespectful of your elders."

"He did - she said with a smile - but my other  _ uncle _ taught me how to not to care about it."

Benjen smile dimmed a little taking a step back as Aegon advanced to them an incredible contrast with two very alike-looking Starks. He sneaked an arm around her waist and almost gave her uncle a defiant look.

"He  _ is _ protective - her uncle commented - Ned wasn't joking when he said he was."

"He is." she nodded pressing a kiss to her husband bearded chin, he turned his face just enough to catch the corner of her lips instead. 

A screech resounded in the air and Drogon flew overhead flanked by both Rhaegal and Viserion. The littlest of the dragons descended in circles down in the foyer of Castle Black screeching.

" _ Sōvas, Vīserion _ ." she ordered as Ghost barked with joy and jumped up to the dragon who was flapping its golden and cream wings.

Noticing only after Viserion had obeyed that most of the men were sprawled on the snowy ground evidently afraid, barred lord commander Mormont and his men who had grown at least a bit used to the dragons and her uncle who looked up in wonder as Daenerys let out a laugh demanding " _ Drōgon, bē! _ " and the dragon flew up so high in the sky that dragon and rider were but little dots against the cloud-sky. 

Rhaegal followed his mother and brother up, calling to Viserion to come too.

" _ Rhaīgal _ \- Aegon never demanded of the kind dragon he merely had to ask -  _ dracarys _ ."

The bronze and green dragon let out a shriek of fire who lighted up the sky for a moment before Daenerys dove down on Drogon's back, so down on the ground that she literally  _ jumped off _ his back landing graciously on her feet with her blond hair in disarray and her violet eyes sparkling as her smile as she sauntered to them.

Daenerys took her arm gracefully and Aegon kissed her cheek before her aunt turned her gaze on uncle Benjen who looked awestruck.

Visenya laughed "They  _ both _ are - she conceded - I guess I must be the most protected  _ girl  _ of the Seven Kingdoms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'll admit they are a bit extra.. But wouldn't u be if you had dragons? I know sometimes I am and I have no dragons to justify my extraness on 😓😂😂
> 
> Next up we'll see Maester Aemon then back to Kings Landing.
> 
> As always let me know what you think about it! Hope to hear from you soon. Here in Italy the quarantine ban has been lifted and we are freerer to go out and some have also restarted working thankfully my lessons are still online so I have time to actually work on this story... How is the situation where you are? Hope you are all safe and sound!


	50. Aegon XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mawster Aemon yay!

Aegon XII

V isenya smiled softly at her other uncle and waved him goodbye as lord commander Mormont leaded them up the stairs and inside the keep.

He walked slowly Visenya to his left and Daenerys to his right and for a moment he appreciated the  _ easiness _ with which he felt he could breath.

He had passed his life with man who had grown to resent him in his last years and that had but one goal in mind: seat the heir of Rhaegar Targaryen on the Iron Throne.

He had always felt  _ lonely _ then is wife had crashed into his life filling the void full of shadows he had always felt and later his aunt and future wife, a woman on astouding capabilities , extremerly smart and terribly unrelenting

They had together given a new direction to his life. He wasn't only a lonely king now. He was a brother and a nephew, a husband and a lover. And one day he would be a  _ father _ and in that moment in that dim-lit corridor he promised his future child that he would love them and protect them no matter from what womb they were to be borne.

He would never let anything befall them and neither would their fierce and unstoppable  _ mothers _ .

"Maester Aemon can often be found in a solar by the old library - lord commander Mormont told them gesturing for a door - he will be most happy to see you all."

Said so, lord Commander Mormont left them and Aegon smiled to his women before knocking softly on the door.

"Enter." a voice called from inside.

"I am telling you  _ boy _ . I am blind, not stupid and those were  _ dragons _ , I feel it in my very bones."

Uncle Aemon's voice was soft and stern together and despite his age the man that was before them stood tall and proud, a mop of blondish-silver hair on his head and almost blind clear violet eyes.

"Then I would say,  _ Uncle _ , that your bones do tell the truth indeed." he jested with an easy smile on his lips.

The old man's head snapped in his direction, his brow furrowed as he tried to focus his eyes on them.

"Rhaegar? - he questioned suspiciously - is that you?" he then lowered his gaze and sighed "Now even ghosts come to me too."

"We are not ghosts,  _ Uncle  _ Aemon - Daenerys tried as he still was too dumbfounded to reply - it's  _ us _ . This, - she put a hand on his shoulder - this is Rhaegar's son,  _ Aegon _ ."

The old man watched them with his opaque eyes as his stewart excused himself leaving the solar.

"And I - she added - am Daenerys, Rhaella's last child."

"And you brung a third with you. - the old man nodded to Visenya - I do not see you well child, who are you?"

He felt Visenya go rigid at his side before she opened her mouth to reply "I am Visenya,  _ uncle _ \- she sounded uncertain - I am Rhaegar's daughter."

"You are the daughter of that she-wolf aren't you?" their Uncle asked and for a moment Aegon worried he would try and shun Visenya "Lovely girl, that one - he added - quite spirited too, she chased away all of your father's broodiness that one did."

A small smile appeared on his wife's face "Come closer my  _ child _ , lord Eddard had said you were the image of your mother but had the grace of the Targaryens." he offered her a hand and after having nudged her by the waist a bit she took it in hers.

The old man cradled her hand in his "Hello,  _ Child _ \- he told her caressing her hand with his bony fingers - your lord uncle has always kept me posted on your life, young one." 

Visenya smiled softly as their uncle kept talking "He promised he would bring you here so I would met you. I suppose that even in death he kept his promise. Mighty good thing he did, keeping you safe, I was always grateful to him for it."

Aegon noticed there were tears in his wife's eyes and he felt Daenerys fit her head on his shoulder embracing him as she too dried her tears. He kissed the top of her head as he watched the exchange with a smile on his face.

"I know he gave you a northern name. - Visenya nodded -  _ Joan _ I seem to remember. How would you like to be called, young one?"

Aegon stilled when tears started pooling down her cheeks seeing how touched she was by his question.

"Do not cry, young one - their Uncle said - it don't matter what name you choose for yourself, you will always be you."

"Names mean little when you ride a dragon - Dany added - you will always be  _ ours _ ." 

Visenya's eyes found his and he didn't even had to ask himself he just knew. She could have remained Joan Snow a bastard of the North to him for the rest of his life and still he would have fallen in love with her all the same. He nodded.

"You are my wife - he told her - no matter what name you choose for yourself. I mean you don't even have to choose. You are a Stark and a Targaryen as I am a Martell and a Targaryen."

Her smile was blinding "Names mean little when you ride a dragon and befriend a direwolf - she murmured - and I am Visenya of the noble Houses of Targaryen and Stark."

After a bit both Dany and Visenya excused themselves and their sworn shield escorted them to their rooms and he was left with the old man.

"Real dragons." he said full of wonder, before turning to him "You have his bearing - he said matter-of-factly - but you have the same gentleness of your mother. For that I am grateful."

Aegon approached the desk at which he was seated, sitting him too.

"Wasn't my father gentle too?"

"He was, when it suited him. - he nodded - he could be  _ kind _ but also cruel when he wanted to. I see no cruelty in you, this pleases me immensely."

Aegon accepted the compliment without adding anything.

"Your wife is gentle too, but I see the ruthless of the wolves in her too. And Daenerys… I see much of Rhaegar in her. They will aid you well in your quest for the throne."

He nodded to himself "It pleases me much to know the Seven Kingdoms will be ruled by a honorable man and two just women. The people need you."

"That's why I am here, Uncle. - he nodded - there is word of a threat beyond the Wall and I have to see for myself the nature of this threat."

"Good. Kill the boy, Aegon, and let the man be born. You will have your women at your side and your dragons at your back."

Aegon and his Uncle talked some more also about the possibility for him to meet the dragons then Aegon retired finding himself feeling the  _ need _ to find his wife and bask in her presence.

He walked back to the room they had showed him before leading him to his uncle when he heard her.

"I said  _ let me go _ !"

"Do not be difficult sweetheart. I never had a  _ queen _ , do you taste different from other women?"

In him there was only blinding fury. He tackled the man from the side and as they rolled on the ground he started punching the daylights out of him.

"What is the meaning of this!" he heard Daenerys snap as she rounded the corner and found them running to Visenya's side and taking her face in her hands.

"Stop him." he heard his wife beg of their aunt "I want that  _ deplorable m _ an for Ghost ."

That  _ did _ stop as lord commander Mormont arrived too demanding to know why he was punching his man.

He stood up drying his bloodied lip and Visenya run in his arms burying her face in his chest. 

"Take him in the cells. - he ordered - he will be executed in the morning."

"Why? - lord Commander Mormont asked - he is a man of the Watch."

"And he assaulted the Queen with every intention of raping her. - he said - my wife won't be touched, I won't let it."

Lord Commander nodded and obeyed as Visenya stood proudly at his side.

"I want to do it the Old way. I pass the sentence I swing the sword." she told them "Viserion and Ghost by my side and I can do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maester Aemon you are the best... How many of you are curious about Visenya's old way?
> 
> As always let me know what u think!


	51. Stannis I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally we will gave the answer to the question which Baratheon will stand beside the dragons if one will?

Stannis I

T he flames danced in the hearth, Melisandre at his side smelled of pinewood and burned wood, she was  _ red _ . Red were her eyes and her lips, red were her hair and the revealing robe she wore.

"Look in the flames, my lord." she urged him, her voice like velvet in his ears "the Lord of Light show us his will in the flames and we must obey."

He watched the flames. He trusted the flames since they  _ told  _ him the truth about his brother's  _ children _ , the queen's children. 

That betrayal was why he had retired to Dragonstone not even returning for the Tourney of the Hand. 

Jon Arryn had suspected the truth and together they had investigated but only thoughts and coloring could be used as proof. The children were the image of the perfect Lannisters. Golden heads and emerald eyes and that curl in the lip that reminded him of their mother, especially the oldest.

Then Melisandre had come and had showed him the truth enclasped in the flames.

She hugged him from the side, caressing his chest in a swirling manner.

Her burgundy red hair dangled in curls before the fire, her red eyes were shining with the fire-light.

"Hoist the dragon-banner on the fuming island, my lord. - she whispered in his ear, her lips caressing his earlobe - dragons are fire made flesh and they have returned."

He turned around pivoting her to stand before his chest, his hands grasping at her hips "You have seen the comet in the sky announcing the return of the dragons." she said caressing his neck, his shoulders, his chest and his arms.

"You have  _ seen _ in the flames my lord. Three dragons-eggs have hatched in the East - she reminded him - you saw their mother surviving the fire unscathed with them at her breast."

"That doesn't mean I have to lay my seat to the Targaryens and raise my banners against my own blood."

"Your own blood who refused you your ancestral seat despite all you did for him?" she questioned sweetly, her voice poison in his blood.

"Look around you, my lord." she urged gesturing around them "Everything speaks of the dragons. They are the  _ chosens _ of the Lord of Light and he will lead them home to the fuming island."

There were dragons everywhere, Stannis had never bothered to tear down the effigies of the Targaryens from Dragonstone. It was his form of refusal. His home was Storms End not this  _ bare _ ,  _ bleak _ and  _ fuming _ island in the middle of the Narrow Sea. 

And yet Robert had given Storms End to Renly, a boy really then, a boy still now and had condemned Stannis to live on the dragons island where he was to be perpetually reminded of his failure to bring his brother Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen.

_ Daenerys Targaryen _ who had woken dragons from their stone slumber and had survived the fire and conquered cities, freed slaves and burned her enemies to the crisp.

"Daenerys Targaryen is the Princess who was promised to bring the dawn, my lord, she  _ is _ Azor Ai reborn and has taken Lightbringer from the flames." she reminded him and once again he thought of what the flames had showed him.

A girl of ten and six naked as her nameday in an ashen-ground with extinguishing flames around her, her silver hair flowing in the wind left untouched as her skin from the fire, the three dragons on her body, perched and nursing from her breast, her violet eyes alight as she stood up from the burned and glass ground of the sand, her face dirtied of ash but otherwise umarred. He had almost heard the dragons singing.

"But it is not her who claims the Iron Throne - he said - it's her nephew and her niece."

"The dragon must have three heads my lord - she replied courtly showing him the painted table - here Aegon the Dragon planned his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, his long time friend Orys  _ Baratheon _ by his side." 

"Aegon Targaryen  _ will _ take back his throne - she told him certainty seeping in her tone - with his sister-bride and dragon-wife at his side. They will rain fire and blood on their enemies as they did once already and in doing so they will purge the world from sin."

A beautiful vision indeed.

"And a  _ Baratheon _ should be by their side once again. That Baratheon is you, my lord, and you will be rewarded for your loyalty. The Lord of the Light has chosen you to help his champion and her consorts take back what has been stolen."

She turned him around slowly showing him the flames "Do you  _ see _ my lord?"

_ A girl wrapped in Targaryen regalia, blond silver curls half braided back and half sprawled on her chest. Eyes violet and intense. _

** _"..My destiny is to end all tyrants. Even Winter._ ** " 

_ The same woman climbed atop her black and red dragon in the night as she burned an army beneath her. _

_ A man of eight and ten, long hair blond-silver braided back and shaved at the side in a snowy field with snow against the tummy of a bronze and green dragon. _

_ "... _ ** _long live the Wintersbane!" _ ** _ the people were chanting. _

_ A girl with midnight black hair a dragon winged headpiece with rubies and dragonglass, her eyes as white as snow and without irises her lips parted. _

_ A roar coming from the sky and a gold and cream dragon, his eyes violet as he screeched and rained fire upon a keep he couldn't see well. _

_ " _ ** _I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if needed be._ ** "

"I see." he nodded watching enthralled the flame dancing.

"Hoist the banner of the stag in a heart of flame beside and in name of the dragons, my lord. In name of Azor Ai, the Lord's chosen." she urged him to watch her, her dainty hand on his face, turning it so that he watched her and not the flames.

"You were always destined to serve Daenerys Targaryen, my lord. - she sounded so sure - it was you, that your brother sent to Dragonstone to retrieve her and her brother." 

Stannis nodded as if enchanted by her words, and perhaps he truly was.

"Then why did the Lord of Light let her escape? - he muttered darkly - I payed with my ancestral seat the loss of the Targaryens that day."

"Because, my lord, you weren't ready and neither was she. - Melisandre said sagely - she was but a babe without a mother, yet she endured against assassins and abusers and raised a protector of those in need."

She smiled softly, in that light it looked almost aloof. 

She pointed at the painted table "Now she will come back ashores her fuming island with her consorts and will paint the world red and black and destroy winter and the darkness. For the night is dark and full of terrors, but  _ fire burns them all away _ ."

She was a breath away _ . _

_ So be it. _

He grasped her waist and held her close, kissing her squarely on the mouth, this priestess of his. This woman of his. 

She returned his kiss full of longing with passion and a fire that ignited every corner of his being washing him anew.

He wasn't anymore Stannis Baratheon of Dragonstone, brother to the king and his master of navy. He was lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm's End the supporter of the dragons and the Lord of Lights, the protector of the Lord's champion, Azor Ai reborn, Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.

_ Let her poison me _ .

The next morning the dragon banner was hoisted up beside the stag in the flaming heart. A clear message for his brother too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the third part (begging - arrival at Dorne, arrival at Dorne - arrival at the Wall, being the other two parts).
> 
> As always let me know what you think about it! I hope it came out as creepy as I wanted it to be.


	52. Joffrey I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert reaction and a bit of perspective in Joffrey mind.
> 
> Did I mention I really hate him?

Joffrey I

S ansa was on her knees in the Godswood of the Red Keep. She wore a deep purple dress with golden inserts, her red hair left flowing down her back. Her timid attempts to use the southern style soon forgotten.

She had grown impossibly taller in the two years he had known her. Her red flower was still to come, but Joffrey didn't despair so much, she was to be three and ten in a few weeks. Joffrey wasn't looking forward for when she matured.

Oh well, he was in way. For now Sansa was still  _ his _ , despite not being his betrothed anymore she was still his  _ toy _ . 

His to  _ torment _ . He thought with possiveness.

Until she married he could torment hee as much as he wanted. 

Then, when she would marry - and she would - he could finally  _ use _ her the way he had wanted since the beginning.

She'd be  _ his _ in every way, perhaps he would even give her a lion-child too.

He often resented not being born a Targaryen, had he been he could have married both of them and  _ used them _ to his delight.

Instead that  ** _worm_ ** had taken his  _ sister _ as a bride and they said he would soon take his aunt as a wife too.

Joffrey would have too in his place. The bastard wasn't as nice to look at as Sansa, but  _ Daenerys _ the lost Targaryen princess was famed to be quite the beauty.

Now. Joffrey wished he could  _ rob _ that insulting boy of his wives, taking them for  _ his _ it would be a sweet revenge and yet Joffrey did  _ want _ Margaery in all of her glory, the beauty of Highgarden would be  _ his _ .

And Sansa… Sansa was  _ his _ , period. 

The wolf he would break, tame and take for his. Let those weak lords who thought the North remembered, those fools who thought he was  _ weak _ see that he would make a wolf his in every way it can be made.

He would be remembered as the brave prince who slayed the dragons and put a collar around the wolf's daughter.

Margaery strode to his wolf. His rose and his pet both together with the sun setting on the Narrow Sea.

The bards would sing of this. One day.

"My prince."

He turned, the Hound didn't even bother to. His eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Yes?"

"The King your father has requested your presence in his solar."

Joffrey nodded turning to back to watch his pet and his rose who were now walking arm in arm as lady Margaery gave his wolf a rose with a soft smile on her face.

"Let us go, Dog. - he demanded - my father the King has requested my presence." he said with pride.

When he had been sent to squire he was almost a disgrace in his father's eyes, now… now he requested his presence.

He walked at a sedated pace to his father's solar and entered only after having knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

His father was with Maester Pycelle and lord Varys and was looking at a map of the Seven Kingdoms.

Up until the Twins there were only little wolves and dragons, from the Twins to Kings Landing there were stags, lions and other faithful Houses. In the Narrow Sea his father had left the Celtigars for doubtful and had posed a dragon beside House Velaryon while now the dragon stood beside the stag on Dragonstone too.

At this Joffrey frowned. The island of the dragon was held by his uncle Stannis a man made of steel who had fought with his father during the rebellion.

Had he been defeated in battle?

"You called for me, Father?" he asked quietly. 

His father didn't reply merely throwing a scroll at him, Joffrey caught it and slowly unrolled it, it had the broken seal of a stag inside a flaming heart,  _ strange _ . 

_ Let it be known that lord Stannis Baratheon, rightful lord of Storm's End swear his allegiance to Aegon, sixth of his name, rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and his queens, Visenya of the most noble Houses of Stark and Targaryen and Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, Queen of the Bay of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar and Mother of Dragons. _

Then the scroll was signed by his uncle and as a post scriptum it was added.

_ For the night is dark and full of terrors, but fire burns them all away _ .

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded of no one in particular.

"He was talking of that God of his last time I saw him - his Father said - but I never believed him to be so easily swayed from his own blood."

"Lord Baratheon - lord Varys said - has allied himself with the dragons" he then produced another scroll from his enormous sleeves "As has House Velaryon and Celtigar and most of the loyal Houses from before the Rebellion."

"What news of Randyll Tarly? - his Father demanded - he was never a demon on the battlefield, but he has quite the tactician."

"No news yet." lord Varys replied.

"Make sure he replies, the sooner the better. We have to resolve this matter before the dragons are big enough to be a real threat."

"Dragons? - Joffrey questioned surprised -those are extinct, Father."

"One would think" his father drawled "It appears the Targaryen bitch has hatched three eggs and dragons have born of it."

Joffrey remembered the dragon skulls. The first one, that had belonged to Balerion the Black Dread had been big enough he could swallow a knight with his horse together in one bite. The last ones, thought… they were  _ deformed  _ and so very little. 

_ No,  _ he decided,  _ dragons didn't scare anyone anymore _ .

He said so much to the others who looked at him as if he were either mad or stupid.

"But, Father! - he exclaimed - the last dragons had been ridiculous, little and deformed, not even as big as a dog! Why being afraid of them now?" 

"Because - his father replied -these one are big enough to set fire to a man. A loyal man. And fly overhead with riders on their back, that's why."

"Then shouldn't we kill them  _ now _ ? Before they become unstoppable? In the night, when they feel safe."

"It's be dishonorable, son, to fight a enemy with subterfuge. That and poison are women's weapons and eunuchs, no offence meant Varys."

"None taken, Your Grace."

"My point is - his father added - that we will  _ slay _ those dragons in open battle and put an end of the legacy of the dragon in a very public way."

Joffrey couldn't understand why his father didn't conceive a surer route.

His father pointed to the Wall on the map "Right now our spies tell us they have flown on Castle Black to treat with the wildlings. The savages."

"We can take this moment to strike and strike true. They may have the Twins and everything after the Neck, but we have Highgarden and the East. We can easily strike Dragonstone and the loyalist holdings in the Narrow Sea and then strike an alliance with Balon Greyjoy, I don't care give him his independence if he wants it so much."

"And we will take Dragonstone and launch a combined attack by land and by sea on them. - he pointed to the map - their forces are little for now. Let's not let them assemble more. And we will put Robb Stark back in his place."

His father had a strange glint in the eyes, the eyes of a man who wished for nothing but revenge.

A  _ mad glint _ and Joffrey found he liked it quite much.

"You!" his Father pointed to him "You wanted to prove yourself. You take our royal navy or what is left of it and will sail to Dragonstone to make your uncle see sense or to bring him the Kings justice. Have I made myself clear? I will not suffer disappointments."

But Joffrey merely nodded, his hands at the sword at his hip, he would baptize it with his uncle's blood.

"And I won't disappoint you, Father." he promised excusing himself from the solar to oversee the preparation for his departure.

His uncle Stannis had been his Father's master of navy and while most of the navy had left with him some had remained in the port of Kings Landing, he could see them from the Red Keep as high as he was on Aegon's hill.

He would bring justice to all those who dared to defy his father and by default try to keep him from the throne that would be rightfully  _ his _ once his Father left this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, next time Mance II and then they are off beyond the Wall. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think.


	53. Mance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mance has some thoughts as he witness an execution.

Mance II

H e had been freed and would return to his people at once with lord Commander Mormont and those king and queens from the South. 

If he had understood correctly he and lord Commander Mormont would leave the Wall by horse while they arrive by dragons.

Mance wasn't as surprised as he should be that dragons were alive, he had seen enough beyond the Wall to know dragons although one of the wonders of the world weren't neither the rarest nor the strangest thing he would ever see.

But, before they could depart the king and his women wanted to dispense justice to one of the crows who had dared, the idiot, to lay a hand on the favourite of the blond-duo.

She was also  _ his _ favourite. She was kind but there was also a sort of dangerous light in her grey eyes. She had no sword at her hip, yet Mance was sure he must have seen her carry one before although he couldn't seem to recall when. 

The girl was  _ different _ , as if he were confronting her to some ideal he had in his mind, an ideal he didn't even know he had until the moment he had seen the girl. From that moment on he had taken point to notice every  _ difference _ between her and what she should be. 

It was unsettling. 

He was escorted by the First Ranger, an uncle of the girl, out of the keep and down the training grounds were Allyster Thorne, one of lord commander Mormont seconds, was to go with them as Benjen Stark would remain and govern Castle Black.

He had shared the cell (that was more a room than a cell) with the man. He was young and with clear eyes and a snarling mouth, he kept babbling about how he had been the best assassin of Kings Landing and once found had taken the black.

But when he had babbled about the dark haired queen, calling her  _ bitch _ and such Mance had punched him squarely on the bruise left by the king on his cheek.

He  _ liked  _ the girl. He liked all three of them.

The silver haired girl was a daredevil and a show-off but she also had the heart in the right place since she had - or so her sworn shield had said - freed all the slaves in the Bay of Dragons only because it was right and she could.

The boy was still young and untested. But he had gentleness about him that made him both sad and happy at the same time. He was someone he would trust with the lives of those he loved.

The dark-haired girl was of the North, no matter the dragon blood in her veins, she kept the Old Gods and had a direwolf with her. Yes she also commanded a dragon but she had the North in her veins. She looked in her habitat in the snow in a way neither blond did. 

"You are going to thrust me all around the way? - he demanded of Benjen Stark as the man thrusted him down the last steps of the staircase - no, because I don't think I like it."

Benjen Stark didn't comment yet he didn't thrust him any further.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the blond woman asked of the king "I don't want her to feel  _ forced  _ to search justice because she wants to show everyone she is one of us."

"Why would you think that?" The king replayed, the woman crossed her arms at her chest her dark red gloves in stark contrast with her white furred valyrian attire.

He just  _ knew _ she mixed valyrian and dothraki style in her attires. Couldn't tell how, thought.

"When we excused ourselves yesterday she was still perturbed by Uncle Aemon's question." she told him "So I went to comfort her and she explained to me she is afraid she won't be  _ enough  _ Targaryen."

The king crossed his arms too and they looked much alike despite the height difference.

"What does it mean?, not Targaryen  _ enough _ ? She never told me anything like that." he protested, sounding both disbelieving  _ and  _ sad. 

"I think she is afraid she is not enough  _ fire and blood _ to our tastes. - she told him - like she watched lord Walder being executed and found it fair but was left a little uncomfortable with the way it was done. He laughing and Rhaegal burning him up."

"That is a good thing, then. - the boy-king replayed - it is good that she founds it uncomfortable.  _ Heavy rest the head which carries the crown _ ." he said in a different language, not that Mance noticed it. 

"She will use rationality more than impulse because of it. It is a good thing, I couldn't be prouder of her for it."

The blond woman nodded "It is what I said to her too. - she said - although I think she feels a bit left out also because of her coloring. She is the one who stands out between the three of us."

The king frowned.

"She didn't say so - the woman explained - but I think she may think we could love her less because she doesn't look like a Targaryen and more like a Stark."

The boy looked almost like a man as he passed an hand on his face, and bearded chin.

"As if." he drawled.

"I know." the woman took his hand in hers, gloves against gloves of the same scarlet color "I think the fault is in the way she was raised, as a bastard she was yes protected, but shunned and isolated...now  _ looking _ different from us as from her so-called siblings she may thinks our love for her it's too good to be true."

Mance committed to memory that consideration, thinking he hadn't imagined the girl to be either so sensible or so uncertain. 

She should be sure of herself and strong in her convictions, not a scared little girl, he thought and yet he felt as if taken over by the  _ need _ , the  _ want _ to comfort the girl just as much as the king seemed to be.

He frowned. He had loved, before and  _ after _ his injury, although he had always felt slightly sick in the stomach every time he had laid with a woman after his injury. That hadn't stopped him, although often he had found himself unable to look at himself any longer.

Sometime he had strange dreams. He dreamed of caramel colored skin and rich brown hair cascading above almond-shaped eyes and full lips painted yellow or burgundy, pearly teeth and a kind smile, sad and tired brown eyes full of affection then in a swirling of oranges and yellows he would stand by a grey and white landscape and what he would see was porcelain skin made rosy by the harsh winds, ink black hair straight and luscious falling down frail shoulders and strong hands, a slim waist with a belt of bronze and a sword at her hip, clear grey eyes the same colour of the steel and thin lips rosy as her cheeks.

Then suddenly as if in a flash he would see red shining in the sun beneath the green waters at his knees, a black chainmail so  _ heavy _ on his chest, a name he couldn't remember at his lips, as he could see only petals of withered blue roses cascading on clear white sheets bloodied red as a ruby. 

A girl, a  _ child _ screamed in his dreams, and no matter how fast he ran he never could save that child and an horrendous black cat hissed at him.

When he woke from those dreams his head-wound pulsed and he was accompained by a terrible migraine all day and night.

Other nights he dreamed to fly, of fuming salts and warm stone hearth. He dreamed the feeling of a baby moving in a woman belly,  _ his _ baby. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember ever having a child.

Even his wife, a woman he respected and loved, never gave him a child. She had fallen pregnant almost a year before but mother and child had died during the birth.

Dalla had been kind and a good advisor and Mance had respected and loved her but he had never  _ fallen in love _ with her. 

She had been kind, but not gentle.

She had been sure, but not confident.

She had been beautiful, but her beauty had not taken his breath away.

He had always compared her to someone he never even remembered and that had preocuppied him even more now that he felt somewhat at peace with the demons he had always fought.

"You seem preoccupied." her voice made him jump and he looked at her, the snow falling on her head like a crown, her ink black curls cascading down her back, a black and red attire similar to that of the blond woman, her cheeks and lips rosy from the chill.

"I am." her Uncle replayed and Mance observed the exchange "You don't have to do this. - he told her - I can swing the sword in your stead if you wish."

The girl squared her shoulders and held her chin high looking impossibly  _ stronger  _ and more confident.

"There will be no sword swinged today, Uncle. - she said - I am going to do it in another way."

She extended her hand and her direwolf now almost as tall as her and twice as big flanked her side, her white fur candid and her red blood eyes anxious.

A dragon screeched above her. Mance looked up, it was the gold and cream scaled dragon, the littlest one still not big enough to ride, but big enough to be and sound menacing.

"And - she added - ours is the old way, who passes the sentence should carry it through. Otherwise the condemned perhaps doesn't deserve his death."

She followed the old way too, that would help her win over some of the clans but Mance wasn't sure the king would accept anything but  _ fealty _ and the Free Folk didn't kneel. 

_ She  _ would not kneel either.

"What is the punishment for attempted rape beyond the Wall, your Grace?" 

It took him a minute to realize she was speaking to him, so used he was to not be regarded with a title.

_ That _ title.

"The woman usually kills the bastard herself or her sisters or mother, or husband or father and brother and she can wear his balls as a necklace after."

She grimaced "No ball necklaces for me, I am afraid. Only his blood."

"You don't seem perturbed." he pointed out only then did her grey-violet eyes fixed on him and he realized they were red-rimmed and puffy.

She was also paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes.

"Beg your pardon. - he muttered - I hadn't noticed."

"No pardon needed. You may look. He has scathed me but has not touched me. - she told him sternly - and he will pay in blood for every single tears of mine and for the tears of all those whom he killed a loved one."

"This time - she added -  _ I  _ will be the justice he can't run from. He will pay his debt with the Gods today."

Mance nodded and Benjen Stark did too with a proud glint in his eyes.

"Your mother would be proud of you."

She turned her gaze on her uncle and her eyes were as cold as the snow around them as she nodded.

Suddenly she squared her shoulders clad in the fur black and red cloak, her long ink black curls bouncing as she advanced to the two blond monarchs.

Both of them turned to her when she approached and while the blond woman took her hand kissing her knuckles, the boy kissed her squarely on the mouth. It was a display of love and belonging and she seemed to be highly comforted by it.

"Are you ready?" he heard the boy king ask and for a moment he felt himself sitting straight on a horse, the wind in his face, a smile on his lips as steel grey eyes bored in his.

_ Are you ready? _

_ I have always been ready _ . 

"I am." 

That answer was different once again and Mance frowned shaking his head as the headache started to build in the back of his head.

"Bring forth the prisoner!" the blond queen demanded and her dothraki bodyguard stood by her as Jeor's son dragged out of the keep the man.

He saw Visenya shiver and her husband embracing her from behind as her mastodontic direwolf advance meanacing to the prisoner who, to his surprise seemed to held his head high. Not afraid of death.

Very brave or very stupid indeed.

_ I am not afraid of dying. Let me come with you! I want to fight too! _

_ You are pregnant, Ñuha dāria hen korzion. You carry what will be left of me under your heart. You  _ ** _must_ ** _ stay back and protect her. _

There was warmth under his hand on her almost flat stomach.

He blinked and he was back in Castle Black, no sand under his feet, no warmth under his hand, no sun high in the sky. She advanced leaving the safe haven of the blond boy-king arms advancing to the man.

"On his knees, Jorah. - the blond woman ordered - on his knees before his queen."

The man was about to obey when the prisoner bellowed "I am a man of the Watch, I have no king and no queen."

"Let him stand, ser Jorah. - the dark haired queen sneered - we will see how longer he can stay standing. He should decided  _ how _ to face death."

Ser Jorah nodded and let him stand.

"I'd advise you to stand back, ser Jorah - she told him - Ghost is furious but she won't touch you, can't say the same for Viserion."

In that moment they heard flapping and as the direwolf howled a responding screech raised as the smallest yet of the dragons flapped lazely behind the queen.

The blond monarchs observed the scene fascinated. The dark haired queen held her chin high and burrowed her hand in her direwolf fur.

"I, Visenya of the most noble Houses of Targaryen and Stark - she recited - second of my name, queen consort of the Seven Kingdoms and princess of Summerhall sentence you to die, Rast of the Nights Watch for the crime of attempted rape and murder all over the Seven Kingdoms." 

Her direwolf displayed her fangs in a silent threat approaching as silent as the snow falling.

"Any last words?"

The man stood tall, despite the fear in his eyes as the direwolf begun to circle around him.

"You can't do this."

"You'll find that I,  _ indeed _ , can." she smiled softly her head tilting to the side her eyes colder than raw steel.

_ She tilted her head to the side in her eyes a curious glint as she watched him ride by. He passed the other one on his horse and saw her face fall as he stopped before  _ ** _her_ ** _ .  _

_ He laid the crown of blue roses on her lap and she turned surprised eyes on his before her gaze found that of the other who had stood up disconcerted. _

_ "For the most noble and fair maid." _

_ She tilted her head to the side and accepted the offer still her eyes were now cold steel and her lips in a thin line. _

"Ghost." she needn't say anything more the flapping behind her sounding omonimous as the direwolf attacked the man at his arm. She ripped it off without any difficulties as the man fell on his knees in the snow now painted crimson with his blood. 

The direwolf nibbed at his doublet and he let out a suffocated scream.

"Ghost, enough! - she ordered - to me." the direwolf let go of the arm and returned to her mistress' side her jaws bloody red as her eyes. The woman petted the beast and then smiled.

"The choice is yours, Rast. - she said - on your feet or on your knees."

He stood up slowly holding gingerly the severed shoulder. He met her eyes with a brave gaze. 

"Very well." she nodded.

"I wish you good fortunes in the wars to come,  _ your majesty _ ." he spat the title as an insult.

"You are going to need more than good fortunes where you are headed. - she pointed out -  _ Viserīon, dracarys _ ."

The dragon launched forward and screeched, opened his jaws, his black teeth shining in the pale light of day, ad breathed out  _ fire _ . Hot and red, that engulfed the man that went screaming in the next realm.

"And now" the queen turned from the scene caressing the dragon underbelly with a hand, the other still in the direwolf fur "His watch has ended."

Her husband surged forward hoisting her up from the waist and holding her close peppering of kisses or pale face.

When he finally set her down the blond queen was by their side and she too pressed a kiss to the face of the dark haired queen.

The fire was burning out so the king embraced both of them, one on each side and turned to the men of the Watch, he nodded.

"And now" he repeated "His watch has ended."

To reinforce the meaning the dragons screeched all three of them high in the sky.

Mance caught a glance of the dark haired queen and nodded.

_ She would do fine _ , he thought, his men would follow such a leader could she gain their trust and respect so, even if he died, the wildling would have a strong figurehead who could actually let them behind the Wall and into safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo... Here we are! What do you think? Are there things you wish to see as things progress?
> 
> Let me know! As always hope you are safe and happy and decide to leave a little comment to let me know what you think!


	54. Daenerys XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Maester Aemon talk then they arrive at the wildling camp and there are words exchanged.

Daenerys XI

S he climbed atop Drogon without as much as a look back to the keep although she could feel the gaze of everyone on them.

Aegon and Visenya were accompaining Uncle Aemon to the dragons for he had wished to meet them. He walked slowly and had to be lead being so old and almost blind.

Daenerys had fetched him from his solar after the execution. The man had told her she reminded him of Rhaegar and of their mother, Rhaella. But that she had to keep her temper in check if she wanted to be a good queen.

"Rhaegar" he had told her "Didn't keep his temper in check. Had he done it perhaps he would sit on the Iron Throne."

"He was very noble!" she defended "He died in the name of the woman he loved."

"He did." he nodded "That didn't mean that if he had been less temperamental things could have been different. He was so desperate to bring forth that prophecy of his…" 

Daenerys had frowned at this but let the old man talk "..he would have approached the matter of the double marriage in a different way and in doing so he would not have ripped the realm in two."

"Instead he  _ eloped _ with the girl when her father would never let the possibility of his daughter being a queen pass by if he only asked. - he said - and the realm bled for it."

He had grasped her small hand in his surprisingly strong for an old man "Be smarter,  _ niece _ . - he had pleaded with her - use your head and not only your instinct. It has served you well until now, don't grow arrogant."

He had looked in her eyes then and despite not being able to see she had felt naked under his gaze, exposed.

"Arrogance has been our family greatest fault - he added - be who you are but don't let it fester in you, child."

"We built this realm from dust - he told her - and you have a duty to protect it and all the people that are yours. Never forget that a king or a queen is the first  _ servant  _ of the realm. Let this guide you, my child, and you will be great."

He had let her go then and Daenerys had felt as if both slapped and caressed by his words.

"I will keep your counsel at heart, Uncle - she had promised -  _ always _ ." 

He had nodded and that had been the end of that conversation.

"This is Rhaegal - she heard Aegon introduce pointing to the bronze and green dragon as he caressed his scaled neck - Daenerys named him for our father, Rhaegar."

Uncle Aemon let Visenya guide his hand to the snout of the dragon as Viserion flew around her wanting to be petted too.

"He is the most caring ever - she said - he is as gentle as to let me ride on his back despite not being his rider."

"Strange" their Uncle commented "Most strange. No other dragon has been said to do it, ever."

He made a delighted sound as the dragon nudged his old, bony hand with his snout.

Daenerys smiled turning her head founding it adorable that such an old man who had sacrificed everything for the Realm, even his own name, found such a childlike delight in her children. The white top fur of her attire tingled the skin of her cheek.

  
  


She petted Drogon's back with a smile as the snow fell all around them.

Some moments after she felt a hand on her glowed one and she looked down her uncle teary eye.

" _ Thank you, child _ ." he told her in valyrian " _ you brought them back. _ "

She grasped his hand back " _ you brought  _ ** _us_ ** _ back, niece. _ "

" _ They found me, uncle. _ \- she confided him -  _ they saved me _ ."

He nodded and let her go. He clasped arms with Aegon.

"We will see each other before we depart for Sunspear." Aegon promised and Uncle Aemon nodded he then kissed on the cheek Visenya.

"You did well, young one." he promised.

Aegon nodded too, he then guided Visenya before Rhaegal and as Viserion screeched in joy and a bit of envy because he still couldn't carry his rider despite having grown exponentially since the Twins. 

With a swift movement he hoisted her up her child who offered his shoulder to grip for her. When she was safely on Rhaegal's back Aegon adjusted her furred cloak around her and then climbed himself just behind her.

He turned to her, his amethyst eyes alight.

"Shall we go?" 

Daenerys smirked and urged Drogon to start flying.

" _ Drōgon, sovās!" _ a moment later Drogon jumped up, his swings flapping, the winds in her ears and in her hair making her bells tingle.

The men of the Watch were watching from the battlements of the keep as they surged up, Rhaegal just after Drogon and Viserion at his side.

She heard Visenya laugh as Rhaegal spun around near enough the battlements that all could see them quite well.

She felt Drogon being happy and joyous despite the cold and she too let out a laugh.

"There!" she turned and followed Aegon's pointed finger to the two riders down below who were riding to the wildling camp Ghost trotting at their side almost invisible against the snow save for his blood red eyes.

Daenerys nodded " _ Drogon! Follow them. _ " 

The wildling camp was enormous, as big as Drogo khaleesar had been when she had been married. Bigger too. 

There were so many tents one easily lost count. A tall man with red hair advanced to the riders and said something. A moment later Drogon screeched and the wildling looked up, his raw steel sword in hand as he looked around. Mance Rayder pointed to up and the man looked up.

Daenerys smirked when she realized he was both astounded, awed and afraid.

" _ Drōgon, descend. _ " the dragon obeyed instantly followed by Rhaegal and Viserion.

They rapidly descended and the horses shook their head made anxious of the dragons. Daenerys didn't even wait for Drogon to land when she was near enough she jumped off his back as Rhaegal landed in the snow. 

His swings flapping and moving the snow around them. As the white snow settled again, Aegon jumped off his back helping Visenya off him too.

He hoisted her from the waist setting her to her feet and patting her hair that were in disarray, she had left the curls bounce freely down her back.

"Tormund these are Aegon Targaryen, the King of the South of the Wall and his queens."

"Daenerys Targaryen and Visenya Targaryen."

"Sisters? He married his sisters?" the tall, brusque, red-haired man questioned.

"My sister and my aunt. - Aegon sneered - my  _ wives _ ."

The man pulled his hands up "A man can do what he wants if his women are fine with it." he said "who am I to judge?"

Aegon took Visenya hand and Daenerys crossed her arm with his, her head balanced on his shoulder as her violet eyes fixed on the man.

"Tormund lead us back to the camp." Mance demanded and the man nodded walking them to the camp.

The people looked meanacing, some even wore human's bones on their clothes and Daenerys felt oddly out of place as they watched her with strange eyes.

One of the women turned the face of her child away from them and she looked at her with an hateful expression.

"Be wary, children. -she said to her children - that is a snow fae! They eat hearts raw!"

Daenerys felt herself grow uncertain but Visenya resolved the problem by taking her hands in hers behind Aegon's back.

"Wildlings are highly surpersistous. The snow fae are one of their favourite stories along those of the children of the Forest. - Mance told them - they won't do anything."

"They were afraid of this fucker too! - Tormund exclaimed - when he arrived with that shaved head of white hair!"

Daenerys snapped her head in his direction and he shrugged "The healer said it was the injury - he said - they grew greyer in time. Although they never returned to their black glory."

She noticed his black eyes and shook her head. For a moment she had believed to see a sleek of violet there but now they were black again although it seemed the pupils were blown over almost swallowing the irises whole.

"How many are here?" Aegon asked.

"Four to six thousand - Mance said - between women, children, men and elders."

Aegon nodded as he helped Visenya walking in the snow, despite she seeming completely in her element.

Daenerys felt left out for a moment but as soon as they entered the central tent - after having witnessed many stopping Mance to greet him as an old friend - the feeling dissipated as Aegon nudged her closer with a hand as he guided Visenya to a chair.

"So this is your people, - she said - the wildlings."

"We prefer Free Folk, if it's all the same to you." a young man said from where he was sprawled on a cot.

He had long, wavy red hair and a red beard. Sat on the cot by his side stood a woman with golden hair and clear eyes.

"Val - Mance greeted - what is  _ he _ doing here?"

"Ygritte is my friend, Mance. He was Dalla's friend too - she reminded him in a tone that bokered no reply - If I say he stays then  _ he stays _ ." she said forcefully.

The man turned his gaze around fixing it on Visenya. He wet his lips "And who is the sweetheart?" he nodded toward her.

Aegon made to snap at him when Tormund flipped him on the forehead.

"That  _ sweetheart _ is a  _ queen _ \- he seethed -you idiot, a  _ married _ queen."

"And  _ she _ commands a dragon and a direwolf - Mance added his stare colder than ice - the last man who thought to  _ touch  _ her has met both of them intimately."

The young man looked taken aback by Mance Rayder coldness and when the man demanded he  _ scrambled off  _ the young man - as tall as Aegon - passed them all with a small smirk on his lips.

Lord Commander Mormont sighed "Good company you keep, Mance."

"Every single man of these - he replied - would  _ die _ to assure that my goal is reached, Jeor." he pointed out "I couldn't ask for better men or women." he added nodding to both Tormund and Val who, both, nodded back.

"So" Aegon said as he sat before Mance, king before king, as Val offered them to sit on a divan at the right of the men "You say you seek  _ refuge _ on our side of the Wall - he said - refuge from an unstoppable enemy."

"There is no way to stop a dead-man. - Val offered, crossing her arms, her golden hair drawing a halo around her pale but beautiful face - and the Others have armies of such men."

Daenerys frowned "We should believe myths and legends?" she snapped, all eyes on her.

"Aren't your  _ dragons  _ legends and myths, girl?" Tormund asked watching her with cold, calculating eyes.

Daenerys sneered "Dragons always existed - she replied - people were only fools to believe them extinct."

"Our stories talk of the Others, though, aunt. - Visenya pointed out - Old Nan at Winterfell always shared her stories about the Long Night and the Others. And what are stories and legends but truths long forgotten?"

"You seem easily swayed to believe complete strangers,  _ niece _ ." Daenerys snapped crossing her arms at her chest, she tilted her head and the dragon glass bells in her braid rang.

"I'll tell you what. - she added - you have lived reasonably easy lives. I have been followed by the Usurper's assassins since the moment I was born. I have lost count of how many men have tried to kill me. And yet, here I stand alive, returned from exile with three dragons and two armies and they are dust long forgotten. I have faith, in men and women, in myself, Daenerys Targaryen. In my king and my queen. Not in any myths, God or legend."

"Don't use that tone with Visenya, aunt - Aegon demanded - she is only being reasonable."

Daenerys eyes became slits as he added "All this people are here, fleeting from a common enemy. You think they would unite and ask for help from their sworn enemy without a good reason?"

"They believe me to be a  _ snow fae _ !, only because I have silver hair and violet eyes! - she said frustrated and disbelieving - I don't say they don't  _ believe _ there is this enemy, only that it is highly improbable!"

She saw Visenya trying to reign in Aegon and saw her pleading eyes but her nephew was already on his feet, his amethyst eyes flaring, towering over her.

"We are here to discern exactly that, aunt, or have you forgotten?" he snapped.

"And while we do that the Usurper is free to attack our forces because we are consumed by a threat that may very well not even exist!" she thundered as Aegon drew closer.

"Then fly back South, aunt! If you are so worried about the Usurper."

She stilled and felt Visenya choke back a sob. 

Visenya snapped to her feet "Egg! - she exclaimed - you don't mean that. Our Aunt is being sensible about the enemy that surely wants us all dead."

"It is our duty to defend the Realm from whatever threat it may encounter, wife. - he said his eyes turning gentle as they ended on her face - even  _ this _ threat may it be myths or wildlings at our Wall." 

His eyes were ice when they returned to her face "Since Aegon the Dragon the King of the Seven Kingdoms has been the Shield of the Realm. - he reminded her -  _ We _ are the protectors of the Realms. All three of us. If you don't take this seriously perhaps you should reconsider your intentions."

"I love you, Daenerys, I do. - he told her when he saw the tears in her eyes - but the Usurper sits on the Iron Throne by right of Conquest and he will stay sat there until we storm him either in battle or in _ our _ city. Until then, that won't change. But our people are our responsability."

"And it is our  _ duty _ to defend them."

"And what about those millions of people who have raised House Targaryen banner in Essos? - she sneered - they hailed  _ Targaryen _ , and I left them to ran to your aid."

His lowered his eyes "And if they call we will answer, aunt. They are  _ your  _ people and it is your duty and mine as your lord and your future husband to hel them and you." he grasped her shoulder in his hand.

"I know you wish to take back what was stolen, Daenerys. I do too. But to do so we have to show everyone we are no Robert Baratheon who thinks only of power and not of duty."

She watched his eyes, now gentle on her and she was tempted to snap at him for the way he had treated her among strangers.  _ Then fly back South, aunt!  _

As if she were nothing to him. 

Visenya's smile at them thought stopped her. Her smile was sincere. As she stood up and advanced to them.

An yet Dany felt suffocated. 

"I have to go." she said nothing more, she spun around, her dragon glass bells ringing and left the tent.

Rakharo and Jorah were immediately by her side as she walked fastly to the dragons.

Drogon was already ready for her so Dany began climbing on his back.

"Aunt!" she turned to see her niece trudging in the snow behind her.

"Don't go! He didn't mean it that way!" she pleaded.

She descended Drogon for a moment and when the slightly taller woman was at her side Dany cupped her face in her hands.

"Do not fret, Bright one. - she said stroking her cheeks - I will be back but I  _ need _ to go."

Visenya nodded although her eyes were raw with emotion. Daenerys took courage with both hands and pressed a kiss to her cold lips. It was but a chaste peck but enough to feel Visenya tentativley press back.

She let go of her and turned around climbing again atop Drogon. Before setting off she turned to Rakharo and spoke to him in Dothraki.

"Blood of my blood - she said -until I have returned I entrust you my khaleesi welfare."

He eyed her niece and fingered his valyrian steel arakh nodding "As you command, blood of my blood."

Daenerys nodded then nudged Drogon up " _ Drōgon sōvas _ !" 

As they flew together she let the tears fall as the wind wiped them all away.

_ Fly South then, aunt! _

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_ I'd let Khal Drogo, all his men and all his horses fuck you, sweet sister, if it meant taking back what is mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dany has been a bit unrelenting but Aegon is not free of guilt either. And Visenya is too precious I mean the hell Vis you are too good for this world.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	55. Ygritte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte snoops around and try his best to stole himself a woman... Or at least see if he likes her enough to steal from her dick-husband.
> 
> He has another anyway.

Ygritte I

H e watched the dark haired girl,  _ queen  _ his mind supplied, stumble in the snow and back in the tent. 

"Everyone out!" she demanded her voice so strong it carried also outside of it.

He extracted a handful of wild nuts from the pouch at his belt and munched on some of them as everyone scrambled outside the tent.

Tormund and Val both ready for a drink and Mance who looked so worse to wear.

"The Gods knew - he said - they knew I couldn't handle children. Especially  _ girls _ , war is easier than girls." he muttered to himself.

"What did the dick do?" Ygritte mused watching with twinkling eyes the older wildling.

"That  _ dick _ commands a dragon and has not one but  _ two _ feral queens ready to defend  _ and _ slap him." he said.

"Easy there,  _ man _ \- he drawled - you sound almost as if you admire him."

Mance eyes told him all he needed to know "You do! - he exclaimed - and who do you admire more him or his dark haired sweetheart or the blond beauty?"

Mance rolled his eyes "The girl has the North in her veins - he said - I wouldn't bet against any of them, especially if together."

"Would you kneel to them?" he asked suspicion lacing his voice.

"I am a Free Man - he defended - we do not kneel."

He didn't wait for his reply just went away leaving him there.

_ Interesting _ , he though watching him going away.  _ Why did that feel like a lie? _ He wondered as he snooped around the tent trying to eavesdrop.

"How did you  _ dare _ to say something like  _ that _ ?!" the woman snapped. 

And Ygritte smirk widened.

"How did she  _ dare  _ use that tone with  _ you _ is the real question! - the dick snapped back - I won't let anyone, not even our aunt, disrespect you especially in front of strangers. You are her queen, my  _ great wife _ ! I won't have you disrespected."

There was a moment of silence "Aunt Daenerys was followed by murders all her life, was sold by her brother he who should have provided and protected her - she said - was raped and defiled by her husband, had to choose between her husband and brother and was ready to die. She survived the fire with three dragons  _ and _ conquered cities freeing millions of slaves and she  _ came here  _ to aid us!"

"And you just treated her as if she were nothing to you, but someone you could without - she added - easily too! How do you think she must have felt?"

The dick stayed silent.

"I  _ know _ how  _ I _ felt! - she said - and I felt humiliated as your wife by your behaviour and now another person I care for is out there!  _ Alone _ ."

" _ She _ left." the dick pointed out.

"Because you left her no choice to leave or be forced to leave!" the woman snapped "I swear Aegon, if something happens to her it will be hell to pay."

Ygritte whistled as the woman left the tent behind. She stopped just out of it and exhaled loudly before choking back a sob and drying her tears with her hand.

"Khaleesi." the dark skinned young man flanked her side, his hand to his curved weapon at his side.

"Rakharo, is it?" she asked kindly obviously trying to reign in her sobs. 

The dark skinned man nodded "I watch over Khaleesi, by order of Blood of my blood." he promised with a heavy accent.

The woman nodded briskly "I mean to find Daenerys - she told him - will you help me?"

And there Ygritte saw his chance. 

"Rakharo goes where dark-haired khaleesi goes - the man said - I protect for Blood of my blood." he promised nodding to her.

She straightened her shoulders and nodded "I want you to find us our horses, we are going to search for Drogon, I don't want Daenerys alone."

The man nodded and Ygritte saw his chance. 

"Actually you are going to be hindered by your horses, sweetheart." he told her, her iron-grey eyes smudged with amethyst fell on him with a fiery glance.

"I am not your sweetheart." she seethed as an enormous white direwolf with eyes as red as blood advanced to them flanking her other side.

He showed his hand in a show of no intention of attacking.

"Just trying to help." he defended "you are going to get lost or worse freeze to death without help." 

"I will find it elsewhere." she said sounding uncertain.

"Be my guest,  _ sweetheart _ \- he said smirking - but we both know you only would ask Mance here and that he would tell your  _ boy _ there and you won't get very far."

She seemed to think it over before she exhaled "Fine. - she turned to the dark skinned man - Rakharo if this man tries something, even just  _ touch _ me take his hand."

The dark skinned man fingered his weapon and gave him a smirk as if he wasn't waiting for anything more.

Ygritte smirked back "Sounds fair, let me just tell you,  _ sweetheart _ . Your loss."

"Lead the way."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... Updates are going to come more slowly right now because my older sister is in the last days of her pregnancy and with covid we have to be super organized for my oldest nephew who turned five last month and can't be by his mother right after the birth since hospitals here in Italy are still in a frenzie with this covid issue.
> 
> Anyway...hope you liked this chapter and you'd let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Kisses! Hope to hear from you soon.


	56. Olenna IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna has a talk with her family and she sees something of interest

Olenna IV

S he watched her grandsons as they sipped the tea she had offered them.

"It is risky - she acknowledged -  _ too _ risky. We  _ cannot _ risk it."

Garlan sipped his tea in peace before replying "Ser Barristan won't have it no other way."

"He doesn't trust us." Loras lamented sounding like a child. Garlan glared at his younger brother.

Loras was not himself since he had had that fallout with his lover.

"And within good reason, brother. - Garland seethed - ser Barristan isn't a fool he knows with whom you enjoy your pleasures."

"Renly is a good man!" Loras defended his eyes alight with fire. 

Her grandson stood up in a frenzie "He is a good man." he repeated. 

Olenna sighed and Garlan mimicked her then standing up slowly "He was good to you - he said - this I can say. But with lord Stannis calling himself the  _ rightful _ lord of Storm's End and aligning himself with the Targaryens Renly has already openly declared for Robert. And if he suspects...we can only thank his love for you that we are not being slaughtered as pigs."

Loras sat back down visibly deflated.

"I was careful as I broached the subject of the dragons - he assured them - he doesn't suspect."

"Or he does and hope that we will align with them in the right circumstances." Olenna said sounding unimpressed.

"And couldn't we?"

Olenna had never striked one of her children, nor did she had smacked ever one of her grandchildren, her  _ future _ . But Loras went dangerously close to get a slap for that comment.

"The dragons are returned, boy - she seethed - and they will rain fire and blood on their enemies and reward their friends. We need to be on the victor side."

"Dragons can be killed - Loras said petulantly, like a child - Meraxes was shot in the eye and crashed in Dorne killing its rider in the crash. Why can't it happen again. Why can't we  _ make _ it happen again?"

"Don't be a child. We'll have more power being the one to reinstall the dragons home than by trying to detain them. Meraxes died with queen Rhaenys but Aegon still conquered the Seven Kingdoms."

"And Dorne couldn't be more Targaryen if they tried." Garlan added. 

He clasped his brother's shoulder.

"You'll love again, brother - he promised - and it will get better."

"All empty words. You care for no one, brother, you sacrifice nothing." he snapped excusing himself turning away just as Margaery entered the floral pavilion.

Olenna sighed.

"I am worried, grandmother - Garlan told her - I am afraid he will do something stupid for Renly."

"We all do stupid things for love" Olenna acknowledged as Margaery kissed her brother cheek and sat in the seat vacated by her younger brother.

"You don't think Loras would betray us for Renly, I hope. He loves the man but he loves his family more." Margaery affirmed, her tone sure.

"Does he? - Garlan quiered - Does he  _ really _ ?"

Margaery stayed silent "He has more to lose than us - she defended - he risk his life and has to sacrifice his love. You ask more from him that from the others."

"Do we?, my sweet - Olenna tried - you must understand that we all are sacrificing something. He will get over this fancy of his."

"He truly loves Renly, grandmother." she said "He only needs time."

"I understand, my sweet but…" she interrupted her phrase as she saw the Lannister's prince walking to them flanked by the Hound and followed by a ghost-looking Sansa Stark.

They had to get the girl away from Kings Landing, the sooner the better. 

Both her and Margaery had to be conducted safe North were lady Sansa would be with her family and Margaery could start working her magic on Robb Stark.

"Your highness" she greeted "you will forgive an old lady for not standing up in the face of youth." 

Both Garlan and Margaery stood too, Margaery smiling looking the part of the embarrassed maiden before her lady love. Olenna had to applaud that.

"Your highness" she smiled prettily doing a courtesy "What honor to bask in your presence. Hello, Sansa."

"My lady - the girl replied - my lady - she said greeting her - ser."

Garlan rested his hand on the pommel of his sword and bowed to her.

"My lady." 

Lady Sansa didn't reply further, neither did she blushed all pretty as she had done when Loras had gifted her a rose during the Tourney of the Hand. 

She stared ahead as if she had nothing to say, her hands clasped elegantly before her. A true lady.

Olenna respected her for that. 

"Surely my lady can spare a few moments to speak to her betrothed before I sail to Dragonstone." the prince preened looking directly at her granddaughter.

She saw Sansa flinch and her hand flying to her neck, left unexposed by the high collar of her dress. An high collar with that warmth?, she saw Garlan follow the movement and frown too.

_ Most interesting _ .

"Of course your highness. - she turned to the redhead - would you fancy a lemon cake, lady Sansa? Sit, Garlan. Leave the lovebirds to their farewell."

Joffrey looked to be about to protest or whine - he did that often enough - but Margaery crossed her arm with his.

"Please, your highness - she cooed - I'd like to properly bid you farewell."

Joffrey's eyes glinted malevoly "And I am sure - Margaery added - that Sansa would only  _ hinder _ our goodbye."

Joffrey pouted but nodded "Hound - he ordered - stay here and look after lady Sansa for me, will you?"

Olenna didn't know if the boy was actually smarter than they give him credit for or if he just wanted to be  _ alone _ with her granddaughter.

Anyway she couldn't back down now.

"Please, child - she said - sit." she gestured for the seat Margaery had just vacated. 

Sansa nodded and courtely sat, the Hound taking his place behind her as a good guard-dog. 

She clasped her hands in her lap and passed her ice-eyes on them.

"My lady, thank you for your hospitality. Prince Joffrey found me as I was walking to the Goodswood and intercepted me to bid me goodbye and I ended up here unannounced."

She looked down "My apologies."

"No apologies needed, child - Olenna said - you are always welcome here. I find your company quite warming the heart of this poor lady."

"Little bird." lady Sansa turned to her guard, the Hound motioned for the paved corridor between the pavilion and the gardens "I will go there. - he said - I dislike people parroting false kindness around."

He said nothing more just turned and left giving them the privacy Olenna had strived for.

She watched him go unsettled. Why had the Hound given them exactly what his master wouldn't want? She was sure no one knew about the plot to free Sansa and Margaery of the prince and of Kings Landing. The man seemed only concerned with ensuring the girl had some privacy and some time with someone kinder than Joffrey and the Queen. He had also ensured to be far enough for her to feel confident of her privacy and near enough to come if needed and made sure she knew exactly where he was.

Lady Sansa thanked him like the lady she was before a heavy silence settled on them once more.

Olenna took at heart that kindness and returned to the topic at hand.

"Are you fine, my lady?" Garlan asked looking her over for any sign of injury.

"I thank you most sincerly, ser. But I am  _ fine _ , prince Joffrey was kind enough to ensure the nothing happened to me."

Garlan didn't look convinced but let that go, still, Olenna noticed, his brown eyes fleked with green lingered on her.

"And tell me child, where is your quite impressive sworn shield? I thought he didn't leave your side."

"Grandmother." Garlan said in fond nuisance. 

Olenna gave a noncomittantle gesture and shushed him as she watched lady Sansa held her chin high.

"Gendry is otherwise occupied, my lady. If I had known you were interested in him I would have brought him along had I actually meant to come  _ here _ ."

"Oh child - she smiled, a genuine smile - your sassyness somedays still astound me. I truly find your presence refreshing. You should come around more often." 

This time Sansa did blush but her eyes were iron as if ice run in her veins. In that moment, demure she looked none could outstime her if they though her a wolf waiting for the right time to attack.

"Garlan here will ensure both you and Margaery arrive safely where you are meant to be." she said gesturing to her grandson that didn't look to be quite imposing as he made sure to be in presence of the thin, haunted girl.

"I thank you ser, my lady, but I know nothing of any journey I and lady Margaery should take together - she said, still maintaining her version of loyalty to the king - prince Joffrey himself have decided to leave ser Sandor behind to look over lady Margaery and myself."

Olenna didn't know  _ that _ ... _ and that could prove problematic. _ She caught the mastodontic man looking back to them, looking no less loomy that usual, as if assuring himself of the girl welfare.  _ Or perhaps not _ , she considered. 

She noticed Sansa still herself not to look back at where she knew the Hound stood. She smirked leaning back in her seat.  _ The clever girl _ she realized  _ she was robbing the prince of his body guard and the bloody boy didn't even realize it _ . She appraised the girl.  _ Probably she suggested it too, the she-wolf _ . 

Olenna nodded. If she had thought lady Sansa a poor, defenceless soul she had been gravely mistaken. 

She was wise beyond her years and clever beyond any of them realized. She had to be to survive  _ alone _ in a den of lions as a lone wolf with the shadow of her father's betrayal looming over her.

She looked at Garlan and at his hands clenched on the armrest of his chair as he looked back at the Hound.

_ Men _ . She thought snorting derisively.

The girl already had two knights at her beck and call without even meaning to, she realized (true her sworn shield was not a knight yet but Olenna had no doubt he would be knighted by the King on behast of his sister for having sided by her cousin) and she was winning herself a third knight.

_ They would follow her _ she thought  _ because she inspires loyalty from those men _ . 

Margaery could charm any man she wanted, aside those really in love with their women (and perhaps even a few of them if she had enough time) and of some she could win loyalty. But lady Sansa didn't even try. 

Just like her cousin the princess. 

Lord Velaryon and Mace both had been charmed by the girl without her needing to actually use her feminine power. 

_ It must have to do with the Starks _ she thought, thinking back on how the she-wolf of Winterfell, Lyanna Stark charmed prince Rhaegar a man wed with children still being a maiden of four and ten to marry her in second nuptials bringing her to the same importance of the woman who had already given him an heir and a daughter and she had no doubt (since he went to war for the girl) that the dragon prince would have raised her above all others giving her the title of great wife as Aegon the Conqueror had with Rhaenys and as  _ this _ Aegon would with his sister soon to be wife.

She observed Sansa for some time still then she stood up "Well, my lady, ser, I thank you kindly for your hospitaly but I do really need to get going - she said looking to the sun, halfway throught his journey in the sky - the Queen herself has invited me to have mid-day supper with her. If you'll excuse me."

She did a courtesy and looked taken aback when Garlan jumped to his feet.

"Please, my lady - he said sounding certain - would you give me the honor to escort you to the queen's chambers? Both my grandmother and sister would want you escorted by a friendly face." he said looking pointedly at the Hound as he advanced to them having noticed the hassle.

"Thank you, ser." she said nodding "I would be honored, but as you see prince Joffrey already arranged for me to be escorted to Her Grace's solar."

"Time to go, Little Bird." the Hound pointed out.

Olenna stood up too "Please child, do this old lady a favour, and return to speak when you desire. You are always welcome."

"I will" 

_ No, you won't _ . She thought smiling back as the girl cortesied again both to her and to her grandson who bowed to her. Olenna repressed the urge to roll her eyes as the Hound followed the thin, tall girl away.

"Do sit, grandson - she snapped - and dry the drool from your mouth.  _ Men _ ."

And  _ women _ indeed. She thought observing lady Sansa's back walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... On the morning of may 18, my little niece came screaming into the world (my sister still mantains I screamed more when I was just born than she did 😂😂😂)....Anyway... WELCOME LITTLE THEA! She is like the best!, so little and soft..
> 
> So, this chapter is kind to celebrate her birth 😊 so I really hope you like it!


	57. Sansa V and bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short filler chapters ;)

Sansa VI

S he stopped walking as soon as they were back inside again. 

Ser Sandor loomed at her side but said nothing for sometime. She was grateful for it too, but knew he would comment on it anyway so better get over with it.

He always seemed to make his mission to thrust his truly abhorring views to her any chance he got. As when she had stopped him to thank him after the day with Joffrey and Margaery and her father's head and he had launched in a monologue about how her father too had been a killer and how the world was made of killers and she better learn to look them in the eyes.

_ You won't hurt me _ .

_ No, Little bird, I won't hurt you _ .

"Thank you, Sandor" she said.

He remained silent. 

"You should learn to do things yourself, girl - he told her briskly - or you will get indebt with half the court by the time you flower."

And  _ there it was _ . Sansa almost smiled at it.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness, ser?" she quietly asked as he roved his eyes over her slim frame.

He was so tall he towered over her and she was quite tall for a girl her age. 

"To begin never ask that question to anyone ever again,  _ girl _ . - he said - it looks like you  _ beg _ to be indebt to someone. And people are not good,  _ girl _ , they will take back, more than you mean to give them."

Sansa wanted to dispute  _ this _ but she knew better than contradict him. He would just close off and bark something before going away. Usually reminding her how  _ stupid  _ she is.

She shook her head "Well. Thank you, ser, for what you did out there - she rephrased - it was indeed gallant."

"I didn't rescue you from a lion, girl - he told her - I didn't rescue you at all."

She grasped his armored arm in her slim hand "But you  _ did _ , ser Sandor - she said - you rescued me from a rose-bush who would only trap me to get to my family."

The man's eyes shone "So  _ that's  _ what they mean to do - he realized out loud - they want to  _ use _ you against your family to gain support against the Crown. They aren't loyal to the Crown."

Sansa panicked.  _ How _ , she thought,  _ how had she screwed everything again? _

"Don't fret, girl. I am not going to tell the Queen."

Sansa frowned.  _ Why? _

"Or the King." she hazarded.

The Hound nodded mutely "If those dimwitted people can take you out of here, girl, jump on that chance and don't look back."

Sansa nodded mutely as he strode away leaving her alone in the corridor. She looked up at the comet in the sky.

She needn't ask what it meant, not anymore.  _ Dragons _ she heralded Joan's return home with a new name and a new role to play.

Joan would return and squash those who hurt her family and her friends. Until then Sansa would pray and preach and  _ wait _ .

_ I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, I am a daughter of the North. I am a wolf and I can be brave _ .

Aegon XIV

_ S _ _ he run here to aid us _ , his wife voice bellowed in his head,  _ and you treated her as if she were nothing to you! As if you could do without her, easily too! _

He shook his head trying to regain some composure. His violet eyes shone like amethyst in the dim light of the True North. Aegon wet his lips. 

Truth was he could do without Daenerys. He didn't  _ wish _ to, but if tasked with it he could. Who he couldn't be without had walked out of the tent what felt just mere moments ago. 

Aegon sighed. He  _ knew _ Visenya was too good, too pure to understand that his being, everything that made him  _ him _ was curled and gripped around  _ her _ . She was his sole reason of existence now. Even that throne lost its allure if she wasn't by his side to share it. If she were to ever leave him he would be crippled, unable even to function without her and were she to die Aegon would raze the world on fire and then follow her in the afterlife. He'd leave Daenerys the ashes and try to return to  _ her _ side wherever that may be.

He wasn't perfect, perhaps he wasn't even a good man but Gods help him the world would know destruction if anything happened to Visenya. 

Daenerys. She understood this. She understood she would always come before the world but never could compete with Visenya. She even accepted yet she was his family. She too would be his wife, his dragon-wife and Aegon had duties to her. 

He had failed those duties when enraged he had provoked her and mistreated her.

He understood Visenya's rage now, he had been blinded by Daenerys' pride as much as his own and had not seen the truth behind her words and his too. They both had been in the right and in the wrong simultaneously. Yet only Visenya had  _ seen _ it.

He smiled a little and turned around leaving the tent behind.

He looked around trying to spot the familiar head of ink-dark curls and instead spotted Mance tired yet panicked eyes as he approached him at fast speed with ser Jorah and ser Edric. 

Aegon felt chilled to the bones.

"What happened?" he demanded to know as soon as they were near enough to talk.

He looked up, the sky was darkening so it must be almost night. 

"I'll tell you what happened." 

He turned around and violet meet violet. 

Daenerys eyes were puffy and red, her face pale as her hair but her cheek rosy for the winds and the cold. Her hair was in disarray despite the many braids. She stood proudly, her arms crossed.

"This  _ idiots _ \- she sneered - lost sight of Visenya after our squabble and she was convinced or abducted, we still don't know, by the gangly red-haired boy and took somewhere else."

"Ygritte would never  _ stole _ her! - a fifth voice intervened - She is not his type."

_ Val _ , if he remember correctly. It was that word that gave him pause. He was already ready to use violence, fire and blood to get his wife back.

" _ Abducted _ you mean." Daenerys narrowed her eyes on the woman "What does she mean by  _ stole _ , Mance Rayder?" she demanded to know.

Her eyes were alight with a fury Aegon could feel rechoing in his own blood.

"She must have convinced him - the wildling woman kept on - he was enchanted by her, I am sure."

Aegon felt the crippling  _ need _ to squash this woman to the ground. He settled for a less violent response,  _ for now _ .

"My  ** _wife_ ** \- he sneered - is loyal and faithful to the bone. You better start explain yourself."

"Would she kiss her - the woman demanded pointing at Daenerys - were she o' so loyal and faithful?"

Aegon turned to Daenerys and she sneered at the woman "Visenya will be  _ my _ wife too, you dimwit! - the woman looked taken aback by it - I have every right to kiss her if so I want."

Aegon was better off not imagining  _ that _ now because that would only make him lose time.

"If I may,  _ khaleesi _ \- ser Jorah said - Rakharo is with her so the boy cannot have harmed her."

_ Would she go with a stranger only to spite me?, _ he asked himself for a moment before shaking his head. Not his Visenya,  _ never _ his Visenya.

"Perhaps - ser Edric who had up until then tried to look part of the northern landscape - her Grace meant to find the princess Daenerys and found herself followed by the boy enche his disappearance too."

_ He will pay for his uncompetence soon _ he thought  _ but first I must find my wife _ . 

Daenerys' hand was on his shoulder, her eyes telling him she though the same.

He nodded. It was time to lay waste to this so-called True North, melt the snows and find his,  _ their _ , wife.

Together they left them behind as Mance Rayder fell in steps with them.

"I will organize a rescue by land - he said - if Ygritte is leading her my wildlings will find them."

"He is dead-meat if there is but a hair on her head armed - he said - and if he indeed tried to  _ stole _ her whatever that means he will face our wrath."

Mance nodded as if he was of the same idea "He will pay if he has harmed her. - he said - I don't take kindly to those who harm women and children."

Aegon nodded as they found themselves to the dragons, Daenerys was already perched on Drogon's back.

"I will take the South side of things" she yelled over the howling of the wind.

Aegon nodded as she ordered Drogon to ascend in the sky. He watched as she saluted him from the sky and flew Shoutward. 

"I will cover the North and East side of things - he told Mance - west were could she go?"

"Nowhere safe, but Ygritte would never take her west, there the direwolves sleep and there she would find help from them since she had a direwolf for her own."

Aegon nodded and climbed on Rhaegal back as Mance said "We will find her." 

Aegon didn't reply, he merely nodded to the man.

"We better find her soon or I will leave you to your  _ enemies  _ of ice and death and you can freeze up here in Winter." he promised.

"Winter is coming" Mance said, his wife's other words striking a cord deep in his heart as the man's eyes shone almost purple, a joke of the lights surely. 

The wildling appeared stronger, taller, less weary, his bearing almost aristocratic and sure of himself as he added " _ Fire and blood, young king _ \- he told him -  _ it was always meant to end winter _ ."

Aegon thought it a flash but it seemed almost if Mance was petting Rhaegal from where he was perched on his back unable to identify if he really was.

Mance turned and strode away, his cloak of black and red swirling like a shadow behind him. A wisp of silver hair half hidden between the grey hue of the rest. 

He shook his head. He had better things to do, like find his wife, then chase after day-dreams.

He becknocked Rhaegal to fly and only then did he realize that Viserion was puffying out streak of smoke from his jaws evidently angry for the delay.

Only when he was up in the sky searching for his wife that he realized.

Mance had spoke in high valyrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are... What do you think? Cam't wait to know in the comments if you liked them or not!


	58. Ygritte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte is spectator as the Targaryens reunite and have new hearthquackening understandings.

Ygritte II

**T** hey hadn't build a fire. It would be _ foolish _ to since there were more dangerous things than cold in those harsh lands.

And although Ygritte had suggested they share body-warmth the woman had only smiled wolfishly at him before burrowing her hand in her white direwolf fur. 

_ You heard _ ** _that_ ** _ Ghost, our friend means to be kept warm by sharing body warmth _. 

Her direwolf had showed her fangs and Ygritte had to raise his hands in surrender.

The woman was beautiful and damn well protected. The direwolf and the dark-skinned man seldom left her side as they hiked in the snow of which she didn't seem bothered at all.

_ The girl has the North in her veins _ and indeed she did. She looked perfect in the snowy field despite her black and red attire. 

Would she only _ let him _ he would stole her. Dragons were stuff of legends, not real enough to actually kill you and if indeed they were then the girl commanded one, Ygritte would be safe. But she seemed to be truly faithful to her dick-husband.

"So" he begun "How is it going to be?" her eyes were a iron-grey flecked with little sparks of amethyst they reminded him of Mance on occasions, when his dark eyes seemed almost purple.

"What do you refer to?" she asked quietly as they sat, the immense direwolf sat right _ around _ her keeping her warm as the dark skinned man sat beside her - at her insistence - so that he may burrow of the beast's warmth too. 

"Your dick-husband - he said - how does _ that _ works? He is married to you but will also marry the blonde one? Aren't you jealous? I know I would be."

She arched a brow but kept her silence.

"I mean if I stole myself a woman I would not share her. How do ya mean to share him?" 

"Who said it was _ I _ who'd do the sharing? - she said smirking - if we do it the valyrian way Daenerys would be as much _ my _ wife as she'd be his, and I in kind would be as much his wife as hers." 

Ygritte frowned "Doesn't that get exhausting?" 

"You will not partake in it so I don't get how _ that _ is any of your business." she said sweetly but Ygritte thought he saw the flicker of doubt in her gaze.

"One does as one want. - he said - only I mean, _ why _ share. Choose one and don't share him or her."

"Why choose at all?" she replied "That is my decision to make."

This time it didn't sound as dubious as before. 

The direwolf perked up.

She looked at it alarmed "What it is, Ghost?" 

Ygritte fingered his bow and arrows as the dark skinned man handed his strange curve sword ready to battle.

He saw the girl unsheath from her belt a knife with a dragonbone hilt styled as a roaring dragon. 

The dead-thing came from the left followed soon by others. Too many for just the three of them. 

He had not enough arrows, not that they did much. Those damn thing didn't _ stay _dead.

But when the curved sword fell on the first one _it_ _stayed dead_. Same when the woman sheathed her dagger to the hilt in the belly of a second one.

So those things could be killed, he thought and, soon enough they laid dead as the girl shivered.

"What in the seven hells were those things!" she exclaimed shocked to the bone by them.

"_ That _ is what we run from. Winter and death."

The woman squared her shoulders as others came into view "_ Winter is coming _ " she said, an horde of them… how come they hadn't _ heard _them rattling about in the snow?

They didn't care about being silent. 

Their unnatural blue eyes staring directly at them but not _ seeing _.

The direwolf howled and howled but no howl came in reply.

Ygritte thought they would die, they were too many. They would die and…

… ink black hair whipped by the wind.

"Stand back and spare every energy" she ordered taking the helm of the situation as they approached.

...almost violet eyes shining in the night. 

So many dead enemies marching on them… they didn't even have fire. Why hadn't he thought this through?

The direwolf howled again… 

A war cry and suddenly Tormund was there with Val and the other men who had accompained the southerners beyond the Wall. Mance was there too.

He watched as the man approached the girl as if fueled by a primordial _ necessity _ to be by her side as she screamed and fought.

_ I hear him scream in his sleep sometimes _ , he remembered Dalla telling him, _ he has so many demons _ her eyes darkened when she thought about it, _ I know them by name even if he doesn't. _

_ Elia _

_ Mother _

_ Rhaenys _

_ Lyanna _

She hated that they were all _ women _ , but in the end she had learned to _ share _him with those ghost he didn't even consciously remember.

A dead woman swung her mace at the girl head, Mance grasped her by the elbow and brought her behind him, shielding her with his body.

The dead woman had dark hair and her eyes shining blue, a severed helk-antler embed into her side. She must have died horribly. 

She swung it again and Ygritte started to run to them. He might not have liked how Mance seemed to never truly love completely Dalla, hurting her, but he respected the man, he wouldn't let _ him _ die it would be doing a disservice to Dalla's memory.

The Lord Crow was fighting like a man half his age side by side the tall man with the bear insigna on the chest. 

No one seemed to notice how Mance kept sparring with the antler woman who kept swinging her mace. She was big and terrifying as Mance kept evading her while shielding the dark haired _ queen _ all the same.

_ Who do you like more? _ He had had the audacity to ask. There was his reply.

Suddenly the woman's mace stroke true, hitting Mance in the chest as he fell to his in knees panting. Blood hozied from his mouth and chest dripping the snow covered ground as red as small rubies. 

The girl screamed and hit the woman squarely in the chest with her dagger felling her.

The wolf howled again, his fangs dripping red...

… and nothing happened.

"Duck!" the woman screamed as she crunched to the ground next to a panting Mance. 

Ygritte obeyed her on instinct as did the dark skinned man and the others.

A mighty roar and then flapping and warmth. 

"_ Dracarys _!" a voice bellowed in a tone that bokered no reply and suddenly there was fire everywhere, burning those undead things into the ground.

Ygritte finally reached them as Mance was lowered to the ground by her gentle arm. He kept panting.

Blood seeped from his mouth, he seemed so afraid and alone. Just a _ boy _ and not the man who had leaded them that far.

He tried to say something. Ygritte and the queen bended closer to hear him and she even held his hand offered to the void as the dragon burned the walking corpses around them.

Ygritte would never forget to the day he would die the word he exhaled with his last breath, as if a prayer. Nor the surprised look on the girl face.

"** _Lyanna_ **."

That was the last word ever leaving Mance Rayder's lips as the King Beyond the Wall died to protect a southern queen.

The woman was crying for him too. When a voice thundered above the rest.

"** _SENYA_ **!" 

The dragon was enormous. So big that Ygritte asked himself how had he not seen it before. 

  
  


The dragon landed still sprouting fire, on his back was perched a white figure with long silver hair, the _ blonde woman _ sat on its back her hair ringing with bells. 

She extended her gloved hand to the dark haired woman. 

"We have to help them all!" the girl said. The blond one rolled her eyes.

"Stand back! She ordered - the turned her violet gaze to the undead still marching - _ Drogōn, dracarys _!"

Ygritte could only watch as all the corpses were burned to the crips,not likely to ever raise again.

Another roar and another dragons swept down the skies this one was green and bronze where the other was black and red, followed by a less big dragon of gold and cream.

The woman jumped off her dragon as the other two dragons landed and Ygritte saw her passing him and embracing the shivering dark haired woman.

"_ Senya, Daenerys _!" he turned and watched as king-dick dismounted his dragon and landed in the snow running to both women.

Ygritte took the side letting him pass, his eyes fixed on Mance's own, still dark, still open but unfocused.

The dick-king embraced both women, holding them to his chest.

"I saw the fires, what happened?" he heard him ask, his voice impossibly soft as he looked over both women in search of any wound.

"Rhaegal and Viserion cried out and I was so very afraid something had befallen you two" he heard him mutter before kissing the dark haired on the lips and the other on the cheek. The blond one looked to be taken aback by the gesture but allowed him to bring them both closer.

"I would have died - the girl said - if it weren't for Mance."

"He saved you?" the king-dick asked looking around, the woman sniffed and nodded.

"He lays there - she said pointing to his body - He died to protect me. He… Aegon he told me mother's name before dying." she sobbed.

The dick looked at the man and nodded, caressing the woman arm as the blond woman looked with concern as the dragons gathered around Mance's body.

"I'd suggest you to move somewhere else, Ygritte" the dark haired woman told him, her voice trembling.

Ygritte scrambled away and watched in surprise as all three the dragons cried out to the sky and the wolf howled.

Tormund approached observing the dragons trying to not disrupt their grief and took Mance's sword from where it lay in the snow.

Then he receded. 

Ygritte had seen it so many times he could see it without need to actually have it under his eyes. Slender and long with a dark red gem on the pommell that now seemed to have lost its darker hue and looked like a ruby.

Tormund nodded to Mance body and then offered the sword to the dark haired woman. She took it gingerly.

"Mance died for ya girl. It's only right you wield his sword." he told her nodding to her.

He saw dick-king inspecting the sword and blond woman surprised look "Is that…?"

The blond man nodded "Dark Sister."

The dark haired woman stilled and watched the body as the dragons circled it crying out.

"How did he ended up with Dark Sister? - she asked - it was lost ages ago."

"We found it with other weapons. Before Mance was king - Tormund recounted - we found it before an Heart Tree and Mance digged and digged then he retrieved it and wielded it and said _ this is mine _. We called him king that day."

The dick-king seemed to have reached a conclusion he walked to the body and closed his eyes.

He said something in a language Ygritte didn't know, but had heard Mance occasionally slip into and receded.

The dark haired woman seemed to not understand while the blonde nodded.

"Rubies feel from the dragon prince chestplate - she murmured - as he sunk in the green waters…"

The blond man nodded grasping his wife shoulder "...and with his last breath he murmured a woman name."

The dark haired woman gasped back a sob and fell to her knees in the snow as her husband and soon to be wife knelt by her embracing her.

"We should burn him" he said to no one in particoular "Or he will raise again with the enemy."

The woman sobs calmed a bit. 

"It is our custom too - she sobbed and nodded - I will do it." tears were streaming down her cheeks as she got to her feet and took a breath.

She held the blond woman hand in hers as the dick-king circled her waist.

"When you are ready _ kirimves _."

She nodded and then her eyes shone with tears "_ Viserīon, dracarys _." 

The littlest of the dragons obeyed immediately. Mance's body was engulfed by the flames.

"He is with them now - the dick-king promised - with Mother, with Lyanna and Rhaenys. He will keep them safe for us. We will meet again."

Daenerys nodded "And so passed Rhaegar Targaryen, rightful king of the seven kingdoms, protector of the Realm and King Beyond the Wall. - she turned to the dick-king who was crying too, noted Ygritte - now your time has come."

The dark haired woman nodded squaring her shoulders "Aegon, sixth of his name, rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, the Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign."

"Long may he reign." the blond one echoed as did Lord Crow and the other two, the one with the bear insigna and the one with violet eyes.

Ygritte didn't understand, wasn't the dick-king already a king? Why would he be with Mance death? And who was this Rhaegar Targaryen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a new more precise summary since it has been brought to my attention (thanks again, by the way) that it would be wisest to update it since by the way the story has developed it could prove unprecise and so misleading (which it wasn't, but better safe than sorry). 
> 
> So go read it so we are all on the same page it is an extract of the final chapter which I have had written for a while. 
> 
> Hope it doesn't shock you very much and that you'll still follow this fic which has turned enormous even to me 😉😊 i am going to say bye bye to my sanity until I have finished this. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was really, really long and really, really exhausting to write but I am happy with it, so let me know what you think of it and of the new summary too!
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!


	59. Kinvara I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short (really short) filler chapter from Kinvara point of view...
> 
> I hate Kinvara... Like I can't seem to write her fanatic enough...ugh

Kinvara I

D ragonstone fumed in the night, the great seat of House Targaryen once again in the hand of the dragons.

She had landed from Meereen weeks ago and had been welcomed by Melisandre of Asshai another red priestess who had found followers in House Baratheon who had allied themselves again with the dragons as Orys Baratheon had done three centuries ago.

She watched the flames in the chambers they had given her.

"The Father of Dragons has died." 

Melisadre had always been too taken with her own fears than the real Plan. 

She nodded "The Lord has finished with him - she declared - he now can rest in eternal flame with his lost loves."

"Come closer Melisandre" she said, the red woman obeyed her High Priestess. 

"You remember the first time you saw a glimpse of the Lord's Plan in the flames?" she asked, the woman nodded.

"I do, High Priestess" she replied.

"What did you see?"

"I had asked for a glimpse of Azor Ai - she said - and yet the Lord showed me only snow."

Kinvara nodded "Visenya Targaryen was hidden behind the name  _ Snow _ ."

"She was." Melisandre nodded "And yet I hadn't understood. But then I saw Lightbringer emerging from the flames, black, red and fuming, eyes of flame and breath of fire. And I knew I had to come here."

Kinvara hmmed. 

"You were indeed very single minded. - she remembered - when did the Lord of Light give you a glimpse of Azor Ai?"

"When I came west, High Priestess. He showed me silver hair against a bare neck, it showed me fire and blood and victory against winter and death."

Kinvara watched Missandei. Red hair and eyes, red revealing robes and painted bold red lips.

She nodded "I saw Daenerys Targaryen wielding Lightbringer from the fires when I was twelve many years ago - she said - that day I knew the Lord plan could not be flawed." 

"I wept- she went on - when I saw in the flames what she would have to suffer to become Azor Ai. But the Lord Plan is perfect"

Melisandre hovered behind her observing the flame "Look inside the flame. And you will see. The Lord Plan is perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! You liked the new summary?


	60. Visenya IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving and a bit of domestic Aegon/Visenya time.

Visenya V

M ance body burned in many minutes and as his body was returned to ashes and he returned to the wind Visenya tried to come to terms with the fact that the man who had laid his life down for her was her blood-father. The man who had sired her and her brother.

The man the Seven Kingdoms believed dead as his would be murderer sat on  _ his  _ throne.

_ How was it possible? _

She had not missed Aegon vow to him, spoke in high valyrian as he closed his eyes.

_ You can rest now, I will keep them safe _ .

How could the man who had ripped the realm apart for a love leave behind that love without confessing it once he found his children again? Did he truly lose his memory or was it a farce to prove he was innocent?

Visenya felt too  _ numb _ to even  _ want  _ to try to understand.

His sword at her back where Aegon had secured it with trembling hands felt heavier than it should. 

After he had done that he had grasped her hands and kissed her so fully, so wholly that Visenya had forgotten for a moment his,  _ their  _ grief. 

Nor Aegon nor Daenerys had been as lucky as her. 

Daenerys had run from mecenaries all her life protected by a brother that had always mistreated and had in the end sold her. She hadn't know the love of a parent. 

Aegon similarly had been smuggled away from Kings Landing where his mother and their sister had met their hand and although protected by a loyal man had never know what it meant to be truly loved by a parent. 

They both must have been so very loved but they couldn't remember, instead Visenya had lost mother and father before she could even remember them and although she had never had a mother again she had had a father, her uncle had loved her as if she were born of him as had ser Arthur and now her true father had died, probably not even remembering who he was, who he had been, who he was to them, to save her.

When they had re-emerged from their moment Daenerys was already perched on Drogon's back, her tearstriken face set impassibly as she looked anywhere but at them. 

Somehow, she realized, her aunt had felt isolated in their shared grief.

"We should go" Aegon had said and he had started moving but Visenya had realized now that the wildlings - as opposed to ser Jorah, ser Edric and lord Commander Mormont - were waiting biding their time as Aegon benocked Rhaegal closer.

She felt Ghost' snout under her hand and Viserion wings flapping just behind her as he screeched big as he had become, still less big than Drogon and Rhaegal but she was sure that by the time they would launch an attack to the Usurper he would be big enough to ride. 

Aegon turned to her, his eyes red and puffy and Visenya tried to see the resemblance between him and their father. The man had been weary and bone tired, the most handsome man of the Seven Kingdoms had withered North of the Wall and yet there was an air to him that she now could recall had seen on Aegon too. 

"Let's go, my love,  _ kirimves _ ." 

Visenya nodded and turned to the land party. It was the tall red-headed man that nodded to her.

"We will follow ya from land, girl." he promised and Visenya nodded as Aegon leaded her on Rhaegal back.

Visenya climbed on the dragon scaled back without even blinking as Aegon adjusted her fur-cloak around her before climbing after her at her back. He circled her waist and Visenya observed as he shared a look with Daenerys who nodded and both commanded the dragons to ascend in the night sky.

The wind into her hair, Aegon arms circled around her waist, his sobbing chest against her back, his face hidden in the crook of her shoulder, his breath hot and sobbing against her skin, his lips parted in the softest of kisses on her skin. She merely let him hold her and held him in return as he cried out his grief as tears she shed too.

Daenerys was but a white silhouette atop Drogon's back and Visenya wished she could comfort her too and yet she knew no force human or God could severe her from Aegon now.

Daenerys landed with Drogon hours before Aegon requested for Rhaegal to descend. The wildlings who had cried out concerned with Drogon's landing so close to their camp and with Rhaegal flying above had turned almost uninterested by the time Rhaegal finally landed melting the snow around his hot body.

Aegon descended from his back using his shoulder as a ladder, he turned around and helped her down the dragon as Rhaegal adjusted his wings as Viserion landed by him and curled himself around the bigger dragon, both comforting each other as Drogon watched and stood to the side, partecipating in their grief but standing proud and lazy by himself.

As soon as they entered the camp Visenya noted the hot-hated glare she received from some wildlings surely because they believed her to be guilty of his death and didn't want her to wield his sword.  _ Dark Sister _ , Visenya Targaryen's sword, the ancestral sword of one of the conquerors now in her hands. 

Aegon didn't seem to notice nor did he looked like he cared. He leaded her around the camp, Visenya asked herself where they would stay, on their walk around they crossed paths often with ser Edric who looked away guilty after having expressed his apologies to not have been by her side during the  _ abduction _ . 

"What abduction, Aegon?" 

"We thought the red-headed wildling had  _ stole _ you." he had replied without offering further explanations. 

"That's foolish I am not a sheep I cannot be  _ stolen _ ."

"It appears to be a wildling custom - he explained - or so I gathered from the way they spoke of it."

She asked no more and he offered no further explanation. At one point they crossed path by Rakharo and ser Jorah who stood guard by a tent surely occupayed by Daenerys. Visenya wanted to enter but ser Jorah offered his condolences for the death of Mance, Rhaegar...their father offering that Daenerys had closed herself in her grief and wished to be alone.

Aegon steered her elsewhere and they were met by Val that looked at her as if she were the reason for all disgraces.

"Careful there, wildling" Aegon offered the woman, his tone cold but not hiding his malice "I don't take kindly to those who disrespect my wife."

But Val had said nothing only leaded them to the tent _ Mance  _ had had prepared for them.

It was big enough and lord Velaryon was just in the tent their right. He bowed deep "My condolences your Grace - he offered - I can only say that the prince Rhaegar I knew would rejoice knowing he died to protect his child from harm " 

At this her eyes filled with tears once again, Aegon nodded briskly.

"I think he would rejoice to know he could save one of his daughters."

And to this Visenya was reminded once again of her older sister's fate of how she had hidden under their father's bed and called for him to save her and he hadn't come. She hadn't even called out for help but he died to save her all the same.

As soon as they were inside she turned around and circled her arms around Aegon's neck peppering his face with kisses.

"I am  _ so _ sorry" she cried out realizing that even if he had forgotten all about them their father had still given his life for  _ Lyanna's _ child not caring for  _ Elia's _ children. 

Aegon shook his head kissing her on the lips "It's not your fault,  _ kirimves _ . - he reassured her - I am only happy you survived. I would have never forgiven myself had you been wounded or worst died after our squabble."

"But  _ Rhaegar _ …" she tried.

"He was dead long before today for me,  _ kirimves _ . - he told her caressing her face staring adoringly in her eyes - I am only happy he got to save one of his daughters and if anything that his  _ ghost _ could give me something that could be your life." 

"He had nothing else to give me" he said kissing her brow lovingly "but he gave me you anyway. So I mourn but I mean to be happy because his sacrifice meant you got to live."

She had never been loved so fully, so completely and consuming.

"I love you" she professed caressing his cheek with her thumb "More than words can say."

"As I do you,  _ kirimives _ ." he carefully unclasped Dark Sister from her back and reverentially fingered it.

"You can have it." she blurted out seeing him observing it so. 

He shook his head " _ Rhaegar  _ died for  _ you  _ and this was  _ Visenya's  _ sword. There is no one else who should wield it but you,  _ kirimves _ ."

He offered it to her "It's slender. Made for a woman, it will serve you well _ . _ "

_ I hope I never have to use it _ . It was a futile wish, but she wished for it all the same.

"If you are sure…"

"I am sure, my love" he sat on the cot and opened his arms "Now come here, I just want to hold you."

Visenya disregarded the sword immediately, unclasping her furred cloak and striding to him, she sat on his lap surrouding him as he embraced her and kissed her skin cleaning away her fear and sorrow.

"We will avenge them - she promised him - Rhaenys and Elia will rest in peace knowing their murdered killed and their deaths avenged." she guided his hand to her womb still empty and made him a promise "I promise you, we will have our own little Rhaenys to always protect and love. And if the Gods are good a little Elia too."

He nodded against her lips his hand on her belly clenching in the fabric of her doublet. When he broke the kiss that left her breathless he nodded "They will - he promised - I just know it. And we will have our little Ned and Arthur too." 

Visenya felt so full and completed that she let him hold her closer and could almost see it in her mind. A beautiful garden full of flowers, dragons flying overhead a city full of people and little barefoot boys and girls with Aegon crooked smile and her eyes or his eyes and silver hair. 

" _ You will see, my joy _ \- he breathed against her skin he openly mouthed now -  _ we will be happy _ ."

And Visenya let him take the lead as he started unbotting her dark doublet. 

_ I am his and he is mine  _ she promised  _ until the end of my days _ . As he mouthed promises and endearments against her skin.

  
  


The next morning they were disturbed from their fast by lord Velaryon who entered the tent staying a good way in the front as they ate.

"I am sorry to disturb you, your Grace but Tormund Giantsbane ask for you and your wife to follow him and bring Dark Sister with you."

Aegon nodded and when they had finished with their fast, a small fish and black bread with still warm milk her husband got up and nodded to Lord Velaryon promising him they would be out readily. 

"Princess Daenerys is already ready to go." Lord Velaryon informed them before excusing himself from their presence. 

Visenya sighed from her place still by the table "We should make the effort to make her feel less isolated."

"She  _ is _ the one who isolated herself last night." Aegon pointed out.

Visenya rolled her eyes, both Aegon and Daenerys had that sort of pride and unrelenting insistance and conviction to be in the right. Without someone to placate them they could easily set fire to the world just to spite each other during a fight.

"Aye she did, but she just lost her brother too, husband of mine - she reminded him sweetly - she has never faced grief with someone who loves her by her side."

Aegon was dressing and without a mirror he had an hard time with the buttons and laces of his doublet or perhaps she  _ wanted _ him to so she could help him. She got up and approached him, swatting his hands away and helping him with the laces and clasps under his armprints then the buttons on his front. All the while he kept looking at her adoringly.

"Daenerys is  _ good _ , love - she told him - and we should make an effort. If she is to be our wife we should try. She deserves it. Only because one is used to be lonely doesn't mean she doesn't feel lonely."

"She could have approached us had she felt lonely."

"She is proud - she told him - and we appeared to be untouchable in our grief. She must have felt that face it alone was better than fscing rejection by us."

"We have a duty to her" she pressed the ghost of a kiss to his lips and when she took a step back he chased her lips bending his head down.

She giggled and he embraced her "Dress up,  _ kirimves _ \- he told her - before I lose all semblance of control and have you again, this time on the table  _ and _ the cot."

She blushed prettily and swatted his hands away when they settled on her waist.

" _ Behave _ " she demanded with mock nuisance in high valyrian.

He groaned and let his head fall on her shoulder "Then stop speaking in high valyrian or speaking so sensibly. - he said - it makes me want to ravish you."

She kissed his lips and danced away from him giggling as she went to retrieve her attire, attire her aunt had had made for her.

She wore it with a smile on her face as Aegon secured Dark Sister this time at her waist kissing her lips.

" _ I love you _ ." 

" _ And I you, my husband _ ." 

And together, hand in hand they left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this chapter so much!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Like how sweet can they be??😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it.


	61. Oberyn III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn in Sunspear comes to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo....
> 
> *peeks around the corner* HELLO THERE!
> 
> How are you? Hope you are all fine! I know I had promised an earlier update but life has become crazy for quite the months... With organizing the moving, painting, doing all the paperwork... Uni session of exams. It hasn't been easy and because as we italians say "piove sempre sul bagnato" which means that it always rains where it has already rained, my phone litteraly crashed out of nowhere bringing all the chaoters I had already wrote with it...
> 
> ... Thankfully I had saved the rough draft of the plot of each chapter on the cloud and I was able to save some of my work. 
> 
> So right now I am back baby, perhaps not yet with daily updates since I have to work back what I had already written up to Daenerys' wedding and then the rest but also because we are still managing the works in the new home and the exams.
> 
> So sue me, my life was too busy. But right now you can expect an update a week so if you are still interested in this fic... Well thank u for sticking around and for the sweet comments I got from those who missed my writing (thank u) and wanted to be sure I was fine, I am, double thank you!
> 
> So... This one is for Oberyn fans and Oberyn/Dany fans! Hope you enjoy! Let me know below! Kisses to all of you!

Oberyn IV

E llaria was sleeping pacefully on his chest as he drew circles on the flesh of her arms. He had missed her terribly during his months away and yet now that they were together once again she almost seemed not to hold up to the image his mind had conjured of her.

Gods if he had missed her, hoping she was there too to see Daenerys becoming a queen in her own right. To see her birth three dragons and emerge naked and unskathed from the fire that had borne them. To see her crazingly smart mind achieve what not many had even dreamed to achieve.

Ellaria had complimented Daenerys beauty at their arrival in Sunspear. His two ladies, one all mahogany tresses and caramel skin with dark eyes and bold lips the other a queen, tiny but strong with fearsome violet eyes, silver hair and pale skin. One could command snakes, the other rode dragons. Oberyn felt he was a lucky man indeed, and yet he found himself disentangling from his woman's embrace from which he felt almost suffocated and breathed out.

He passed an hand throughout his black hair and watched his woman roll to the other side and keep sleeping. 

She was naked, all ebony beauty and she seemed rested in her sleep something that could not be said for him.

He felt as if he lacked something and one didn't live a life such as his without learning to ascern what that something was. 

In this case it had silver hair and amethyst eyes, a moonshaped face of ivory and heartshaped lips as rosy as spring blossoms. It had an intelligent mind and a glorious body. 

He had later come to realize that, despite Aegon being his nephew, the only child of Elia who had survived the sack of Kings Landing Oberyn found his loyalty just as fierce for the silver beauty who had started to surprise him the day they had met.

She hadn't dismounted to be the same height than her brother, she had stayed on her saddle, counceled by ser Jorah but smart enough to  listen and  learn from it.

She hadn't shied away when he had regarded her and her intelligence, nor when push had come to a shove. He hadn't be so surprised after he had wrapped his head around the birth of the dragons. If someone could wake dragons from the stone that would be only her and none other.

The little moon like queen who burned more brightly than the sun itself.

He missed her witty remarks, her sweet insecurities and her courage and strength, those she had in abundance of as of beauty. She shone as bright as any jem. And he missed her light.

They had departed from Sunspear almost as fast as they had arrived. 

He hadn't seen Daenerys in weeks and it was taking a toll on him. Ellaria did what she always did, together they found refuge in each other arms, and yet Oberyn aspired at more.

He knew he could never have Daenerys. She was meant to be Queen and despite being a queen already he knew her destiny lied with Aegon and his sister, the sister no one knew about.

Lyanna Stark's daughter . The  slaughter daughter  she who was born of the marriage which had ripped the realm apart until it bled crimson.

Elia and Rhaenys'  blood tainted Lyanna and Rhaegar' hands as much as it tainted their murderer. Was their daughter free of that guilt? After all she hadn't been asked to be born.

Oberyn sighed. He missed Daenerys insight. She was young and often sought council and she gave as good as she got, her thoughts on many matters were often illuminating.

But if Aegon wasn't to bear the burden of Rhaegar' sins, why should his half-sister bear it?

Half sister he had married before a Goodswood in the Riverlands before executing her captor, lord Walder Frey. 

News flew fast when you rode a dragon and burned alive after a trial a very hated man.

The news of the arrival of Aegon the Conqueror come again with his wives atop three dragons had found its way to Sunspear. 

Now, Oberyn liked to think he knew his nephew well enough to know he would do something like marrying the girl just to send a message that him and this new wife of his were not to be trifled with, but he  knew  for a fact that Daenerys would have made a show of whomever had thought sound to disrespect her, without standing behind any man.  She  would be the force to be reckoned with.

A Queen in her own right. The Queen he surprisingly missed.  Visenya  may be the Queen his nephew married first and if what Doran had said was true the one he would love the most, but Daenerys would be  his  queen. No matter what.

There had been no conscious choice but he could not dispute any longer the respect and awe he had for the girl and while yes he was attracted to her - body and mind - she had also caved a path for herself in his heart and althought he could not say to love her he clearly fancied her enough that her absence was actually making his heart grow fonder of the girl he was attracted to since meeting her.

* * *

"You want to go North." his brother repeated, it was easy to see how confused he was by his request.

"Yes."

"I seem to remember you not joining the party that followed our nephew and queen Daenerys to the Riverlands. - Doran pointed out - what changed?"

He shrugged "I'm growing impatient, brother - he said - the  Young Wolf  is battling against Baratheon and Lannister forces and our King is scouting North for the Gods know how long. I'm done staying put, brother."

"The entire kingdom knows about Aegon now - he said - all of them know  where  we stand. I want to be out there fighting for Elia's son."

Doran looked at him intensly as if he was trying to understand his motives. He gripped the armrest of his chair and then nodded, his jaw set. 

"Very well - he said - do as you must, but know that you go alone with those who crave to fight as much as you do, brother."

Oberyn got up from the divan he was seated on and bowed to Doran.

"My thanks, my prince." it wasn't often he addressed Doran by his title but right now it felt only right to do so.

"And Oberyn?" his brother called him before Oberyn had left the pavillon in the Water Gardens.

"Remember yourself, brother. - he said - we already had a  Targaryen  woman in our midst. She's not yours to take."

And Oberyn could have said anything to dispute his brother's claim, he merely bowed his head knowing Doran knew him to well to buy his excuse of wanting  only revenge.

"She is a foreign queen - Doran added - meant for our nephew. Don't stand in the way of that."

"I won't disappoint you, brother. - he promised seriously - I will not shame us all."

"See that you don't, little brother. For Elia's sake, at least, don't deprive her only surviving child of the wife meant to stand by his side."

"Aegon already has a  wife ."

"And as he himself has told me - Doran replied - he will marry  both  of them and make them his queens. Do not do anything stupid brother."

"I won't. I promise."

Not that I would disrespect her so, brother . 


	62. Daenerys XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a fall in with Aegon and Visenya, puts the fear of God into Tormund for a moment and then support her niece.

Daenerys XII

She cradled her hands, toying with them admiring the stitching done on each finger of her blood red gloves. She fingered the fabric of her left hand with her right thumb and exhaled, a small cloud of air appearing before her.

She had never seen snow before coming North, it was wet and cold and Daenerys felt as if that cold could seep inside her bones and never leave. She'd rather be in Sunspear or in the Bay of Dragons, she'd take heat any day over the coldness of the North and its people.

A little boy run around her jumping when she turned around and his eyes met her amethyst ones. He almost started crying begging her in that brosque accent of his not to steal him and please not eat him, as if Daenerys were a child-eating monster.

He had scrammed off when Rakharo feeling her freezing had gazed down at the boy his dark skin so exotic and unknown here that the boy seemed now terrorized.

"No fault of yers, girl."

She turned around finding herself face to torso with the great man they called Tormund Giantsbane the one who had given Dark Sister to Visenya instead of to Aegon.

Ser Jorah Mormont scoffed "The boy is ineducated, khaleesi - he tried to comfort her - he finds you strange."

"And with good reason too! - the wildling exclaimed - no fault of yers, girl, but you do look like a winter fae who takes little children and makes them cold and blue and then gives them to the Gods as offerings."

"I steal no children from their mothers - she seethed as Thorgo Nudo came to stand beside her feeling her ire - I saved those who have suffered that fate before. I avenged them."

Thorgo Nudo nodded as if to enforce what she had said but the wildling merely laughed.

"I hear ye, girly. - he turned to ser Jorah - she a little spitfire, ain't she?" 

Ser Jorah looked at the wildling unimpressed and Daenerys bristled.

"She - she seethed correcting him - is the queen of the Bay of Dragons. How exactly do you think I have taken those cities?"

Tormund Giantsbane looked not scared, but at least a bit impressed when she pressed on, taking a step in his direction without showing fear at being towered over.

"With fire and blood, - she said - you have seen my dragons, you have seen me atop Drogon. You know what I can do, keep your petty little stories and considerations to yourself if you wish to keep your head."

Drogon, to reiterate her point, grumbled from where he was with his brothers in the outskirts of the camp, making everyone turn to her worried she might unleash the dragons on them. 

"Is that a threat, girly?" the wildling face was distorted not in anger but in fear and ire she had made him so.

"Enough, Aunt - she stopped in her tracks turning around to the voice owner - stop terrorizing the wildling."

Aegon looked the picture out of a book about their family, if only Visenya had favored the Targaryens colours Dany would really believe them Aegon and Rhaenys reborn. She eyed Dark Sister clasped at her niece's hip. 

_I understand that you haven't conquered the Bay of Dragons by holding your tongue, aunt._

She took a step back.

_But here I am the Head of House Targaryen if you defy me at every turn in public they will believe me weak and women-ruled._

_I will listen._

She took the chance to see if he would really listen "My apologies, Nephew. - she said demurely - but this wildling did indeed offend me."

"Did he?" Visenya asked flaring her nostrils, her grey violet eyes flashing to the wildling.

"He commented on how the queen was a snow fae come to steal children and offer them to the Gods." Thorgo Nudo offered for her, making her sound less whiny.

Visenya bristled clearly offended, and squeezed Aegon bicep in her anger so much he had to place his hand atop hers to comfort her.

"The Gods take no human offerings, Tormund - she said - not anymore. And anyway it is barbaric to accuse a woman to do so, only because she has features you don't get here often."

Aegon sighed and his eyes softened when he looked at her and for a split of second Daenerys felt like Dany would have liked to feel. Loved. Cared for. Perhaps Aegon would never love her with the passion he held for Visenya but he could certainly be her family and many queens and princesses had been less fortunate in their matches.

"I won't demand your apology, Tormund - he said, his amethysts eyes shining - but understand that my aunt is of the blood of Old Valyria and without her there would be no dragons we could ride to end the tyranny of Winter."

His eyes held true meaning as they met hers.

"And you would be all dead - he added - you should thank her not offend her."

Visenya nodded and extended her, her hand. Daenerys took a step, it felt like a monumental one, than another and suddenly despite the snow heaving her down she felt light as air as she took Visenya' hand and cradled it at her own arm.

Visenya smiled softly.

"If you want the help of _one_ of us, Tormund - she said - you must respect _all three_ of us." 

Her eyes shone as she added "And without us your fight against winter is lost."

And for the first time in her life Daenerys felt like she had a family, a plan B, someone she could always trust to shield her back and care for her even when she was wrong. To guide her.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at them, at her family, and Aegon scoffed "You didn't believe we wouldn't back you up, Aunt - he jested - I hope."

"Of course we would back her up - Visenya snapped turning to her - you are our family, aunt, ours. We are in this together and we will win and together we will rule."

"Such a change, kirimves, from some months ago" Aegon poked at her hip with a hand.

"Oh shush you." she muttered and Daenerys smiled feeling something of included in their little dynamic for the first time.

Being attracted to Visenya had surprised her but now, she could see it clearly they were as Aegon and his sisters-wives. Together they would win and rule.

Aegon laughed them became all serious again "Whatever decision we come to from now on we decide together. Always. - he said - all in favour or not at all."

"All in favour or not at all." Visenya echoed and Daenerys smiled.

"All in favour - she said - or not at all."

* * *

Tormund Giantsbane directed them to a fire around which there were many people of many different tribes. Some wore bones over their faces, other were all clean shaved, others had tattoo on their cheeks. 

"These assembled - he said - are the chiefs of the tribes Mance brought together." 

"They will listen to what you say." he added. 

And Daenerys exchanged a look with Aegon from around Visenya's head as they mulled over what the wildling had said. Mance had proposed for them to go North and for him to demonstrate the reality of the threat, which was real enough to Daenerys dismay.

Visenya trembled but then looked at them with an empathetic glance. Asking for permission, Daenerys realized, despite anything Visenya wanted to save this people who would not kneel, Rhaegar had said it enough to know it by heart.

Aegon snorted and then nodded looking at her. 

"If Aegon is in favour - she said - so am I. I wouldn't begrudge you if you wish to save them. House Targaryen wasn't obliged to save the Bay of Dragons but I did anyway. We are not obliged to save the wildlings, only our own, but if you wish, we can do it."

"It won't win us any favor in the war in the South. They think the Free folk to be wild and untamable."

"So are we - Aegon said - so are our dragons. They will accept when they will see."

Daenerys nodded "And they could come and fight for us - she added - fight for us to win back the Iron Throne. This way they could become ours."

Visenya nodded, then turned. She said nothing as all people watched her, she merely unsheathed her sword and presented it to them, before sheathing it in the snow and hard iced field. The sword emitted some white fumes as if it was melting the snow and ice around it.

"My name is Visenya Targaryen - she said - and I am a Targaryen of Dragonstone and a Stark of Winterfell."

When they heard Winterfell the wildlings started to murmur between themselves.

"I am the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen who you knew as Mance Ryder - she added making them bristle at the news - and his wife, princess Lyanna Stark."

"I can attest to this - Tormund said - he you fought like a dragon possessed to protect the girl. And when he fell, killed by a hit to the chest… - he shook his head pausing - many of you saw the scars on his chest, yet he took the same blow again to protect this girl and he died with that name on his lips."

"If you are his daughter why didn't you come with him North when he returned?" a woman demanded to know.

Visenya sighed "My father - she turned to Aegon - our father, we believed him dead when we were just babes. He himself forgot who he was - she said - you all have seen the scar on the back of his head. The Old Gods made him survive and come North because they knew one day he would bring his children, now able to protect this fierce people he had claimed for his own. To save them."

"Mance never asked us to kneel. - a man with his face clothed in bones added - yet you and you snow fae family demand that of us."

"I am not Mance - Visenya replied - he did not raise me. My uncle, Eddard lord of Winterfell and Head of House Stark did. And he raised me right, by honor, by sword and by love."

"I won't ask you to kneel. And not because you are too proud or too strong minded. I could retreat with the dragons and leave you all for dead - one tried to interrupt but she held her hand up - and by this I mean that I know that you'd rather try your chance and die free people."

"But we Starks have a saying in the North. That when the white wind blows and snows falls the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. - she said - and Winter is coming. And the dead come with it."

"And in winter we must protect each other, look after one another - she added - I won't ask you to kneel, but to swear fealty your way. We protect you from winter as if you were ours and you fight with us to take back what has been stolen."

Daenerys swore she felt the moment the Giant entered the clearing. He must have listened everything from where he was sat in the back almost unassuming but when he stood he towered above them like a real tower of a great castle almost as big as Drogon.

He took a menacing step in their direction and Daenerys felt her fear and awe spike as he bended and was almost face to face with Visenya, almost without meaning to she grasped Aegon for support who gave it readily yet his eyes never strayed from Visenya's form, little and lithe despite her bulky furred-cloak, her ebony hair dancing with the winds.

The giant opened his mouth and Daenerys almost snapped before he towered once again having found what he had seeked on her niece face. Ghost, somewhere in the snow, howled followed closely by the screeching of the dragons.

Both Daenerys and Aegon couldn't bare to look away as the giant nodded and said only two words "Dragons - he said - Wolves."

Then he turned around and strode away.

A pregnant silence followed then the woman who had talked before turned around from where she had watched the giant disappear in the snows and asked "Will you extend this protection to our sons and our sons' sons?" 

Visenya nodded briskly "We will." she swore "We are not your enemy - she added - we are here to help."

"But not to help out of the goodness of yer heart." said one of the shaved men.

"Was it goodness of your heart that sent you scramming from your lands and seeking refuge in ours?" Visenya snapped and Daenerys finally understood precisely what Aegon had meant when talking about her, he had said she was as snarky as they came.

The man snapped his mouth shut and looked at her with a murdering glint in his eyes. She inclined her head to the side much like Ghost did often just as the she-direwolf entered the clearing and came to stand by Visenya who burrowed her hand in her white as snow fur.

The direwolf had her jaws painted red from her hunt and with her blood red eyes she looked quite terrifying especially since she stood as tall as Visenya now.

"I thought so too." Visenya commented when the man had been snapped shut for good.

"Winter in coming - she repeated - I am a Targaryen of Dragonstone but I am also a Stark of Winterfell and I tell you, me and mine will endure. Will you without our help?"

"You ask us to fight a war we have no interest in." said the man with the face clothed in bones. 

Visenya rolled her eyes "Those folks south of the Wall couldn't care less about you - she said - we have been at war for centuries. But in my veins flows both the blood of Old Valyria and the blood of the First Men." 

Ghost harrumphed as if to conclame that yes, her mistress did have the blood of the First Men.

Daenerys and Aegon exchanged a look and Aegon nodded stiffly to her grasping her hand in his.

"Seven Hells, we wouldn't care for you if we hadn't see the enemy first hand. If Mance hadn't come to us asking for help and refuge."

"Those who live south of the Wall would not care anyway - she said - the Wall has stood for thousands of years. Winter needs not to be our problem." she added.

"But it's already yours. - she added - I am willing to help, those in the South? Not so much. It is in your best interest to come South and be protected by three fire breathing dragons and that their three riders can live in their ancestors home safe and sound under the rightful king." she proclaimed gesturing to Aegon.

"Mance Rayder eldest surviving child and only son - she added - Aegon, sixth of his name."

The woman nodded to herself.

"If the daughter of Mance Rayder want - she said - I am with Wun-Wun and with her. With the dragonwolf."

She turned around looking at the other chiefs "To this terms I will march South, me and my tribe will be beside the dragonwolf and against her enemies."

Other chieftains nodded too murmuring their assense.

The man clothed with bones nodded to: "To these terms I the Lord of Bones accept too. - he said - my tribe will come south with the dragonwolf." 

He nodded to Visenya then to Aegon and Daenerys. 

"We will fight your wars with you, you fight our wars with us." he added extending his arm to Visenya.

She nodded and grasped it echoing his words.

Other chieftains nodded their agreement and Tormund too nodded. 

"I and mine will not stand behind a southern woman." said the shaved man "we will survive on our own."

Visenya nodded "It is your choice. - she said - I wish you good fortunes in the wars to come."

Daenerys watched as that man turned and strode away.

"Cannibals those one - Tormund commented - not good company, but great warriors, our folks will suffer their leaving."

"No man who cannot put the best for his people above his petty urges is necessary, Tormund - she said - he will discover by himself that there is safety in numbers."

Tormund nodded and then took Dark Sister from the ground on which it was impaled. He handed it back to Visenya.

"This is the sword of the King Beyond the Wall - he said - has been since Mance claimed it for his." 

Visenya nodded and Daenerys almost snapped that that was Dark Sister the ancestral sword of House Targaryen. But kept her mouth shut as her niece took it from the wildling hand.

"Now it is yours, Mancesdaughter - he called her - as the Queen Beyond the Wall. May you bring us good food, warm huts and much goats milk."

Those present echoed this wish he expressed and Daenerys realized how poor this people actually were that their greatest wish was but the comfort of a warm home and food and milk. 

Visenya turned around, clearly she had not expected to be named Queen Beyond the Wall but merely to gain their support and trust. 

Aegon nodded to her and so did Daenerys.

"As I am the Queen of the Bay of Dragons" she mouthed to her.

"All hail the Queen Beyond the Wall." Daenerys proclaimed "May she bring you protection and good food and warm homes."

Aegon nodded to "All hail, wife, the Queen Beyond the Wall."

Visenya nodded "All in favor or not at all." she murmured before turning around again and facing the wildlings who had just named her queen.

Daenerys watched the faces of the assembled and noticed Val, the girl who Rhaegar had said was a wildling princess, the sister of the woman he had married, Dalla; and the redheaded wildling who had took Visenya to look for her.

Both looked less than impressed but kept their silence. 

"We should watch them closely - she muttered to Aegon as Visenya sheathed Dark Sister and meet personally all the chieftains who had declared for her - there may be something brewing there."

Aegon nodded.

If Val was indeed until that moment a wildling princess perhaps she felt robbed of her title of being queen after Mance now that a daughter and a lost son had appeared out of thin air with dragons and had claimed her spot.

And Daenerys was not about to see her niece, her future wife, be betrayed by the likes of Val and the redheaded small wildling. No, she was a dragon and dragons protected their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, I think I have discovered how to put gif inside the story (😮) 
> 
> That is really amazing. I like it very much, would you be opposed if once in a while I put a gif or two to express better our characters moods and things? Let me know! 
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? Do you think Dany is growing and on her path to acceptance and not-madness or not?
> 
> If you ever asked yourself I much envisioned Visenya as Nurbanu Sultan of Magnificent Century so that's how I picture her...
> 
> ... About Aegon I have no real good character inspiration. Sometimes I think it would be good if he were potrayed as the actor who plays Bjorn Ironside in Vikings other times I think it would be perfect if it were instead Arthur from Merlin. Who you see more right for the role?
> 
> Let me know! Hope to hear your impression soon! Kisses to all!


	63. Bran I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you I had not forgotten about Bran, didn't I?

Bran I

Bran watched overhead as the three imposing figures flied above the sky of Winterfell.

He had dreamt of dragons before waking up from his coma. Dragons upon the snowy field of Winterfell, dragons scorching fields of gold, dragons melting ice in caves. 

He had dreamt of Joan too, sat upon a throne of obsidian with Ghost at her feet in a dim lit room.

He had dreamt of a many great number of things. He had dreamt of a old man standing with a young woman on a pedestal before dying men, he dreamt of how he shed his face and Arya appeared underneath.

He dreamt of a man with loose dark curls and grey violet eyes who resembled Joan with bulky furs atop a green dragon in the snow.

He saw a woman with curly silver blonde hair the dead are already here, marching off to a black and red dragon her face scrunched in anger and displeasure as she hopped on and then flown on burning corpse of dead marching to Winterfell.

… a hidden dagger in the chest as a dragon cried out in pain...

He saw the same man, all clad in black riding North of the Wall with the wildlings, while he looked back. 

And then his sister Sansa, taller, more beautiful, strong and powerful clad in grey and red and white, a crown with two wolves set atop her head…

_ Queen in the North! _

_Queen in the North!_

_Queen in the North!_

… Arya with a dagger of yellow and black at her belt, upon a boat with the Stark insignia ready to explore the know world…

… Sansa sat on a throne before the hearth in Winterfell great hall as the lords named her queen, her one shoulder furred cloak black as the Nights Watch on the side of the heart… 

He saw the crypts of how Sansa's statue had stood proud in the middle, with Arya's to her left, strong and posed as a fighter and the man cloaked in black at her right a sword in hand with a direwolf handle.

And the Bran had saw it, the three eyed raven and a voice inside his head.

_You will never walk again, but you will fly_.

Then Bran had woken up and Summer had been there, by his side. He had dreamt of his death too.

_Winter is coming._

He didn't realize he had said it out loud until someone called him out on it.

"Hodor." 

Bran watched as Hodor smiled with his eyes as glazed over as always.

He had begged Maester Luwin for a more dignified way to greet the King and his queens at Winterfell. But the wheeled chair the Maester had proposed him smacked him of finality and if he were to fly then how could he when he couldn't even walk?

"Aye Hodor" he said.

_I am Brandon Stark of Winterfell!,_ he heard himself say, rather desperately as a girl cried out in the background.

_Arya_, the girl reminded him of Arya.

_A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell, and I am going home._

The dragons swept overhead and the smallfolk exclaimed out with surprise, awe and terror in their eyes.

A lone figure upon the black and red dragon, small with long silver hair and clad in red and black of her House let out a order in high valyrian and the dragons steered to the right then landing gracefully outside the walls of the keep on the other side from Wintertown.

The gates stayed closed for another ten minutes or so then they opened and three horses galloped inside. 

The first one was Joan's, she literally hopped off the saddle and crunched to the ground as Rickon - who at five couldn't be held still for anything - run to her leaping in her arms as she twirled around making him laugh.

Rickon's body pierced by arrows, his mouth bloodied red and Sansa and the man in black watching the body being brought away to the crypts.

_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, this is my home and you can't frighten me_.

Bran felt his eyes stinging with the tears but kept them at bay as Joan kissed Rickon brow.

"Gods little one, how much has my little squirrel grown!" she gushed passing her hand throughout his curly red hair.

The king rode inside as second and dismounted from his horse before extending his hand to the other rider, the woman with silver blonde curly hair.

_I was born to end all tyranny, lord Varys._

_...they should know who to blame when the sky comes falling down upon them._

Bran looked away, but a moment after Joan was before them, her arms sneaked around his waist hoisting him at her hip as she was used to do with Rickon and held him tight to her.

"Gods Bran, I am so happy to see you awake, little brother." she murmured against his ear the tallest man he had seen after Hodor with red hair and dressed as a Wildling galloped inside the gates.

_The King Crow died for us, if we are not willing to die for him we are not men_.

There were others but Bran was only conscient of how the entire household had yet to kneel.

He distanced himself enough from Joan to hiss at Rickon "Rickon, we talked about this, you have to bend the knee."

Rickon a boy of five was then ushered by Maester Luwin to do as told as Bran held to Joan with as much dignity as he could muster as the King and silver haired queen strode to them.

"Winterfell is yours, your Grace." he proclaimed as Rickon bent the knee with the gracefulness of a wild pup.

Shaggy Dog and Summer in the back howled as Ghost come through the gates howling back.

The king, Aegon, smiled softly looking more like a boy then a king from the stories he had heard.

"Arise, my lord. - he said, as Maester Luwin nudged Rickon to his feet - It is a honor to be welcomed in Winterfell once again."

His eyes softened as they fell on Joan.

"And we are beyond happy to be in my wife's childhood home. - he then gestured to the girl at his side - may I present you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone, khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar and Queen Regnant of the Bay of Dragons, future queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Bran knew protocol, he nodded to the woman despite her looking eerily familiar to the woman of his dreams.

"Your Grace." he greeted, she smiled as if fondly to him.

"Lord Brandon - she greeted - it is a pleasure to finally meet you and you, lord Rickon, I've heard quite much about you."

Joan smiled her face so close to his that Bran could feel her smile widening.

"Your Grace- greeted Maester Luwin with his head down - if I may." he gestured and a plate with bread and salt was offered to the Targaryen king.

He broke the bread and salt, popping it into his mouth as a show of good faith from both parties, but instead of delivering it back to the serving girl, he offered it to queen Daenerys at his side. She did the same although she did look confused. 

Then he turned around and fed from his own hand a mouthful of it to Joan too. 

It was a clear display for all to see. This Targaryen king respected his queens and cared for them, putting them before the others.

"Now that we have shared bread and salt - said Maester Luwin who didn't seem fazed by anything anymore - please, your Grace, if you'd like we have your chambers prepared for you. I am sure you wish to refresh before tonight banquet."

It was Joan who replied "Thank you, Maester Luwin, but, if it were possible I'd like to pay my respects before."

The Maester, who Bran recalled always being kind to Joan, nodded "As your Grace wishes. - he said as Joan nodded - I hope you find solace in the place of your ancestors."

Joan smiled tightly "I hope so too. - she turned around with Bran still at her hip and Rickon holding tight at her gown - you are not obliged to come with me, but I'd really love the support."

It was the beautiful Targaryen queen who smiled "I'd love to be there for you, Senya."

The king nodded too, then bended and offered his hand to Rickon. The boy must surely had forgotten him but he looked up at Joan and she nodded. Then Rickon took his hand and almost without thinking he offered his hand to the Targaryen queen too.

"I like your hair, they are really pretty."

It was clear how much queen Daenerys was touched for she mussled his hair.

"And I like yours too, little _zokla_ \- she said - they are a very vibrant red." 

Shaggy Dog, Summer and Ghost followed them to the crypts and Bran thought that they must made quite the sight as everyone was still watching them.

As they entered the crypts and walked down by them Bran found himself talking.

"This one is our grandfather, Rickard Stark - he said - and those are our uncle Brandon and our aunt Lyanna. There, there should sit father - he said - but the bones have not been given to us."

"Is princess Lyanna the only woman inside the crypts?" queen Daenerys asked.

"Aye" Joan replied "we should have got an inkling at that, that she was more important that we believed. She'd the only one with a statue."

Bran wanted to object. Sansa and Arya would have a statue too. In the back, standing with the man cloaked in back.

Instead what he said was "look at the inscription."

Joan frowned but then Rickon repeated it to as if in trance and the wolves outside the crypts started to howl.

Aegon looked at Joan then crunched on the ground and cleaned the pedestal of the statue from the lychens. 

_Princess Lyanna of House Stark, it said, princess consort of prince Rhaegar Targaryen, queen mother to her Grace Visenya of Houses Targaryen and Stark._

And Bran could almost see her, strong and willful. Beautiful as the winter ice atop her stead.

_I am not afraid! I want to fight too!_

Beside it laid another lapis, this time with a different inscription.

_Queen Visenya Targaryen, second of her name, rightful queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men._

Joan blinked as Aegon read it out loud, Daenerys scoffed surprised.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

Joan turned to Bran but it was Rickon who answered "Joan almost died when she was little."

Joan blinked again then held her breath "It's true, I was maybe five, and I had the cold fever. Lady Stark stayed with me all night praying the Mother, the Maiden and the Crone."

Aegon stood up again, bending to kiss her on the temple "Your uncle must have wished for you to be remembered." he pointed out.

"Well Arthur would have had his head had he not." she jested but it was clear in her eyes that she was saddened.

Aegon nodded "That he would, my love."

Together they paid their respects to the dead then Joan lead them back inside the keep.

Bran was then taken again by Hodor while Rickon was sent to his chamber by Joan with a maid. 

Another maid showed Joan to her new chamber she shared with her husband while Queen Daenerys was lead to her own set of room outside of which stood guard a dothraki and an Unsullied.

"Ser Edric" Joan greeted the man posted to guard their door "You are free to go - she told him - I am home, with my husband and family, surrounded by friends. I am safe."

Bran was then brought by Hodor back in his chamber.

_I am the lady of Winterfell and I am home._

Bran shook his head and looked out of the window. His head was throbbing as if he had pounded it on the ground and he snorted since he had done exactly that when had fallen off the tower.

_Have you really fallen?,_ the voice asked him.

"I never fall."

_And if one has not fallen, what can have happened?_

"If one has not slipped and fallen then he has been pushed" he replied smoothly but his head was throbbing.

Had he been pushed? How? By whom? Why?

_When I try to understand a person motives I play a little game_, Sansa's voice echoed in his mind,_ I assume the worst._

What had he seen that meant he had to be killed by pushing him off the tower?

His head was throbbing too much. He made Hodor lay him on his bed. A brief nap would help with his headache.

Outside of Winterfell's gates two figures approached. A boy and a girl.

_My sister carries the weapons._

..._I'm better with them._

Bran left himself closed off his eyes as sleep took him. 

_You are the only thing that matters._ A boy voice assured him as he slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is let me know what you think about it! Hope to hear from you soon!


	64. Sansa V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, does that count as summary chapter?
> 
> Because I am, truly sorry I mean.

Sansa V

Someone knocked on the door of the room. Sansa composed herself and held her head high before the door opened and her worst nightmare strode inside.

Prince Joffrey Baratheon had her abducted from her room in the Red Keep in the middle of the night, in the hour of the wolf and Sansa couldn't have done anything to protect herself.

_Play his games little bird_, the Hound had suggested her when she had tried to escape them, _play his little games and then fly away._

He had to be mocking her, but she had replied anyway. 

_How can I fly away when I am caged?_

His answer was the most cryptic she had heard him ever. _Grow fangs, little bird, and break your cage._

With that phrase Sansa had knew. Maybe the Hound would not save her but he wouldn't force her to stay. Under him she could, maybe, run away.

Thought she had then been hailed inside the cabin of the boat Joffrey was to bring to Dragonstone to make his uncle see reason after he had declared for House Targaryen. A dark part of her wished Joffrey was dumb enough to try and launch an attack and then would be taken prisoner by lord Stannis and Sansa would be free.

"Haven't your septa taught you, you should stand when royalty comes to you, pet?"

Sansa stood, her blue eyes as cold as ice and she curtsied. 

Courtesy is a lady's armor. She repeated to herself,_ and I am lady Sansa of House Stark. _

"I beg your forgiveness, my prince - she said sweetly - the sea makes me sick."

But Joffrey didn't seem bothered by the fact. 

"Very well, then, pet - said gesturing for her to get on her knees - beg."

Sansa had never knelt in her life but her father had, in his last moment, knelt on the ground.

She lowered herself to the ground as gracefully as she could. 

_Be a wolf,_ she told herself. Arya was a wolf, she was to be as strong and her mother was a wolf too just as her brothers and her father had been. Kneeling to save her life didn't mean she had bended. 

_Be a wolf_, she reminded herself, _be strong and wait. The day will come._

"I seek your forgiveness, my prince." she humbly said and Joffrey did seem satisfied.

"We are en route to Dragonstone - he said - surprisingly we have yet to met either Velaryon nor Celtigars's naval forces. But then, they may be occupied elsewhere."

_Or perhaps they are gauding you into a trap,_ she thought but kept the thought to herself.

"They are cowards, your highness." the Hound said "Cowards and sisters-fuckers."

Joffrey spattled and laughed "Indeed they are. - he said - on your feet, pet - he said sitting on her cot - you must feel terribly, I am sorry to whisk you away in the middle of the night."

"But it was the only way to ensure that no traitor used my absence to try and steal you away." he said drumming his fingers. 

"I think, her Grace Queen Cersei, would have kept me safe, your highness."

"I wasn't about to take any chances" he said merely shrugging.

"Tell me, Sansa, do you take me for a fool?" 

"Of course not, your highness - she said - you are very brave and so very handsome and much merciful."

"That I am, that I am." he nodded, he extended his hand and becknocked him closer. 

She advanced to him and he gestured for her to kiss his ring. She bended and did as he suggested only to be stricken with the back of his hand, his ring lacerating the skin of her cheekbones. 

She watched him dejected and horrified as Joffrey fingered his ring.

"You see, I know all about your little plan to escape. - he said - I never trusted the Tyrells, neither did my father especially after a dear and loyal lord of the Reach came and spilled the beans about where their true loyalties lie."

Sansa held her breath as Joffrey hummed.

"I have not part in any of their schemes, your highness - she pleaded - you must know how loyal I am to you."

"That I know, that I know, my little pet - he said - that is why, once we have taken Dragonstone you and I will marry, their septon will marry us in the Faith of the Seven."

He stood up and caressed her cheek opposed to the one he had stricken. Sansa trembled.

"You will be my wife and I will have your family begging on their knees for forgiveness. - he said - you will carry our son a proud lion born in Dragonstone as the other kings before him and he will ascend after I, but you… you my little pet, you won't see any sons you birth me. The girls… you can keep the girls."

Sansa felt the tears brimming and then falling on her cheeks. She knew he would strike her again if she didn't stop yet she couldn't seem to be able to.

He crunched before where she had fallen after he had slapped her and he caressed her head.

"Look, Dog, my bride is crying tears of joy. We shall be married soon, my pet." he promised kissing her brow and then her lips, gripping tight her chin in his hand.

Sansa trembled afraid of what he could do to her but he then stood up and walked out without waiting any more words.

"Get on your feet, girl. - the Hound demanded of her - _on your feet_."

Sansa obeyed afraid of being slapped again. She turned around facing the Hound and lifting her eyes on his scarred face.

"Used to be you couldn't look at me, little bird. - he commented - be strong. Grow fangs girl. And break your cage."

"I can't. - she cried out softly - I will never be safe and away from him. He is the prince. No one will help me."

The Hound took a step in her direction and bended his head so that he could look her in the eye "Look at me, girl. - Sansa did - _Fuck the Prince -_ he said - and fuck all of his little games and petty demands. Be strong and grow fangs. You have a chance, little bird. Take it and go run to your brother. He will keep you safe."

He then turned around ready to stride away.

"Ser Sandor?" she called, he stopped but he didn't turn. He kept his back on her.

"Grow fangs little bird. - he repeated - little pups can't stay pups forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Robb chapter and we gonna have a big surprise, a little chat with someone unexpected and well...let's say we shall see. Won't we? 
> 
> Hope to hear you soon!


	65. Robb VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb has a chat with someone unexpected.

Robb VI

The Reach forces had arrived from the middle of nowhere as Robb was with his forces at Riverrun, his grandfather's keep.

They were leaded by ser Garlan Tyrell. Two women of high standing rode with them, lady Olenna who looked too alert for a woman her age and her granddaughter lady Margaery Tyrell who rode by her brother at the head of the convoy.

Ser Garlan had then proclaimed his loyalty to King Aegon Targaryen and his wife Queen Visenya and his kinsmanship with the northern forces. 

Robb had welcomed them with a nagging feeling in his gut especially when Garlan did not help his sister off her mount leaving Robb to do it in his stead.

Lady Margaery wore a dress of a light green with embroideries of yellow and light blue and a cloak meant for warmer weathers. She was way too thin and there was the shadow of a purple bruise under her left eye and around her nose. 

She had thanked him silently with a murmured _many thanks, my lord_ with a voice as sweet as red wine and as throaty as if she had yelled for hours to no end.

Her eyes were a grey shaded with green with long lashes and her light brown hair were pinned back but some framed her face.

The Rose of Highgarden, they called her, had smiled kindly and had greeted his mother accordingly to protocol as the widow of the last Warden of the North instead that the wife of a traitor.

Lady Olenna had then proceeded to give them a document with his father's signature and sigil in which it resolved any doubt about the Tyrells loyalty to the North and matched him with lady Margaery.

"I hope I am not intruding." 

He turned around. Lady Margaery was now clothed in a way more fit for the harsher temperature and the humidity of the Riverlands. 

Her brown hair were braided to her side, she wore a light blue dress and her pale face was rosy on the cheeks.

"My lady." he greeted her standing up from where he was sat at the war table "Not intruding - he assured her - I was only overthinking."

Lady Margaery smiled softly coming closer and taking a little wolf from the map toying with it. 

"You have a dimple on your forehead - she told him - it creases when you think too hard. Your sister is the same."

Thoughts of Sansa, his sweet little sister, filled his mind. Margaery set the little wolf on the map again. 

"I am _so_ sorry - she said, and her voice rang true - I care for your sister dearly, my lord. She is like a sister for me. The night we were supposed to escape Joffrey's men whisked her away from the Red Keep and tried to murder us. If it weren't for ser Barristan and that lowborn boy we'd be dead."

"About ser Barristan, why isn't he with you if he helped you?"

Margaery sighed "Ah, I see, you still don't trust us."

"Can you blame me, after you arrive out of nowhere with a document signed by my father which claim us betrothed and you come here without Sansa, who you should have saved?"

"I can _understand_ it, I think - Margaery said - but believe me, I love Sansa as a sister. I wouldn't wish Joffrey on my worst enemy and surely not on my sister. But Sansa…she was distrustful just like you now. She kept to her own and in the end we were betrayed and she taken."

"And who were you fool enough to trust with my sister safety?" he asked in a cold rage. 

Margaery almost whimpered but said nonetheless "My brother, Loras."

Robb reeled back from that, Margaery gave him a watery smile "Loras. He prefers… male company - she said - we all knew he had a… affair with the brother of the king, lord Renly Baratheon but they… Loras was trying to win him over our cause when lord Stannis declared for the Targaryens and named himself rightful lord of Storm's End. Renly wouldn't stand for it so any hope we had to win him over crashed and with them my brother's dream."

Robb sat watching as she walked in circle as she talked to him.

"Loras… we couldn't suspect of our own brother especially when he had seemed to move on with a new lover."

Robb stayed silent as she spoke "But that night. He was the one trying to arrest us for treason to the crown. - she explained - by the time we broke free and run away your sister had already been taken to the prince's boat. Ser Barristan helped us escape but then he chose to follow the navy to Dragonstone."

"He promised Queen Visenya to protect her family. Lord Eddard was murdered - she said - he doesn't want to fail Sansa, his plan is to free her and ship her to Sunspear where your other sister now reside."

Robb opened his mouth to speak, to ask why not North but Margaery answered without him speaking "A war camp is no place for a lady."

Robb slammed his mouth shut.

"I am sorry - she said - truly."

Robb nodded watching away from her overly expressive eyes. He sighed. 

After a bit of heavy silence she courtisied, my lord, and excused herself.

"Lady Margaery?" he called her, she turned around before leaving the chamber.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I think you should call me Robb, don't you think, since we are to be married."

"I wouldn't want to impose - she said - I know I am not in your best favors right now with the fact we have failed to bring your sister to safety."

"That is no fault of yours. And my father raised me to be as honorable as he. I will not forsake his pact with your family, - he said - and I won't hold you responsible for your brother's crime."

Margaery smiled softly "Then you must call me Margaery." she said with a small smile.

In that moment Maester Derven of Riverrun knocked at the door.

"My apologies, my lord - he turned to Margaery - my lady."

"At ease Maester Derven. - he told the young Maester, gesturing with a hand - what brings you here?"

He noticed Margaery's eyes on him, as if she were assisting him, which she surely was, Robb thought did as if he hadn't taken notice of it and strode to the Maester as he held out a roll of parchment.

"It has arrived with a runner from Winterfell. Another scroll is attached my lord."

The parchment had the sigil of House Stark while the scroll held the broken seal of House Targaryen. 

Robb took it and without giving Margaery even a glance he proceeded to read it.

Bran wrote of how Visenya was about to land in Winterfell with the dragons and of how she had convinced lord Commander Mormont to let the wildlings inside the Wall and from then to the North where they would settle. Those able, with Giants and Mammoths were to march South with the dragons to fight with them for the Iron Throne.

He had then attached a scroll with an imperative order from the King.

_We are coming with other reinforces. The dragons will fly overhead and steer for Riverrun at the earliest notice._

_King Aegon, sixth of his name._

"The King and the queens are coming to Riverrun after a brief stop in Winterfell - he said - please let my mother and my grandfather be informed of this, we must prepare for their arrival."

The Maester nodded, retook the scroll from his hand and went away excusing himself.

"The dragons are coming?" Margaery asked. Robb nodded "How are they? Very frightening?" 

Robb nodded falling sit "Very - he said - the one queen Daenerys rides could be the Black Dread reborn for all we know. The others are a bit smaller but menacing anyway."

"Does your sister ride one?"

"My _cousin_, the queen, rides with her husband the king atop the green one. - he said - even if she does command the cream and gold dragon."

Margaery nodded "I met her once, you know? - she said sitting opposite from him - in Sunspear. The Martells had called us to come to their seat to pay homage to the true king and we went."

"We weren't told of her until the night of the banquet. The king presented her to us."

She drummed with her fingers against her arm and then smiled "My grandmother was quite impressed by her. - she told him - we had gone there to hopefully broker a match between myself and the king but when the evening was done with my grandmother had already hailed your sister queen of the seven kingdoms."

She shook her head "Better for me - she said - Aegon is truly striking but he has the bad aspect of being in love with his sister."

Robb nodded "He did marry her, after all."

"And how is she, the other queen, I mean? I know she freed the slaves of slaver bay and was married to a Khal and birthed three live dragons from stone eggs. But I've yet to met her."

"Queen Daenerys could be Visenya reborn and I wouldn't be surprised. Graceful and unbending, she is small but fierce and looks the part of the unyielding Targaryen."

Margaery nodded "And Aegon means to marry her too, I suppose."

Robb nodded again "From what I gathered they mean to do it the valyrian way. As Aegon and his sisters, they would all be married to each other as I understand."

"And this displeases you?" Margaery inquired settling comfortably in her chair.

Robb tried very hard not to have his eyes stry to her chest with the way she moved around. 

"Visenya… she was only Joan to me. And my sister would have never married her brother and her aunt , not my Joan. This Visenya… she is confusing to me. She is both a stranger and a familiar face."

"You cannot wrap you head around it. She is a Targaryen after all, - she said - they do marry inside their family. And they ride dragon I'd feel that to be the most difficult thing to fathom."

"Once you have seen them - he shrugged - they become real. This Visenya is too unreal to me."

Margaery stayed silent for a bit then nodded and got to her feet, Robb did the same out of respect and she smiled seeming truly touched by the gesture before courtisying.

"I have taken too much of your time, I am afraid, my lord. - she said - Robb, I should go. I meant only to offer my apologies and then ask to lady Stark if there is anything I may do to help. Now, I should really go."

Robb saluted her with a nod of his red head and Margaery smiled softly before turning and leaving the room. 

Her flowery scent leaving a trail behind her. 

Robb sat again and played with the rose piece of the board. 

_The Rose of Highgarden indeed_ he thought, setting the piece back in place, _and every rose has its thorns._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with the first interaction between Robb and his soon to be wife Margaery. What did you think of it?


	66. Aegon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Visenya talk then during the feast some strangers approach them
> 
> ... 
> 
> Mostly Aegon and Visenya being in love despite their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here we are with another Aegon chapter in which we see them being in love with eachother despite their differences.
> 
> Originally this was a much longer chapter but I felt like it was better to split it in two halves.
> 
> Hope you have a good read and a good day!

**Aegon XV**

**H** e watched his wife fidget with the hem of the corset of her gown. 

She had left her hair unbraided and flowing in loose curls around her face and had chosen a grey-purple gown that made her eyes look even more striking. A maid who had greeted her with a  _ welcome home, Joan _ before remembering herself and offering her apologies had half pinned her hair back and had put on her head the valyrian steel headpiece he had gifted her.

He too wore a chain of command to signal his title as king and he was fairly sure Daenerys would wear the dragon necklace he had gifted her at her arrival in Dorne before departing for the continent.

"You look breathtaking, my love - he murmured approaching her - what hails your heart?"

Visenya took a breath "Winterfell has always been my home - she told him - a home to which I felt both like I belonged and not. I never partook in a banquet on the elevated stage where my family sat."

She looked down "I feel like an impostor."

Aegon kissed her brow and felt her exhaling thankful for his nearness.

"You were never an impostor,  _ kirimves _ . - he told her - and even if you were, remember who you are. Before being Visenya Targaryen the Queen, before being the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, before being  _ Joan Snow _ . You are  ** _mine_ ** . My wife, my love and my joy."

Visenya nodded "I am just nervous." she conceded. Aegon nodded against her lips before kissing her, a kiss as soft as silk.

"Suppose it is good that I brought reinforces."

"What do you mean?" a moment after there was a knock on the door and inside entered both Daenerys and Rickon.

Daenerys wore a gown of black and crimson, her hair styled the dothraki way and the necklace Aegon had gifted her.

As she approached he took her hand kissing its back and Visenya bended down to embrace Rickon when she was near enough Daenerys smiled softly and kissed Visenya's cheek.

"You look very beautiful, Senya. Doesn't she?" she asked turning to little Rickon who nodded his head against her hips.

"You look as pretty as Sansa." and Visenya made a face as if she were both touched and outraged by it.

"And  _ that _ is quite the feat - she said bending so that she rested her hands on her knees - for Sansa is the prettiest of them all."

Rickon nodded "She is." he said turning to Daenerys "You are very pretty too!" he amended.

Daenerys smiled and exchanged a small smile with Visenya as she took Rickon's hand again "Would you escort me, my lord?" and leading him out of their chambers.

Visenya smiled softly watching them leave. She took a deep breath and looked at him with a small, tender smile, before approaching him and curling her hands at his chest as his arms sneaked around her waist.

Aegon inclined his head forward and kissed her on the brow, on the tip of her nose, on her lips. She melted in his embrace.

"What really troubles you?" he muttered, mapping the column of her neck with two fingers.

"The Northern lords cared for me, when I was  _ a girl  _ \- she told them - now I am the daughter of the man they rode south to fight, the man fighting whom many lost their loved ones  _ and _ I have let the wildlings this side of the Wall." she added.

"They are bound to make themselves heard." she said "the North is different than the South. If you want to govern the North you must have the lords and ladies trust and that means they have to feel able to express their opinion and unname you."

"I was not named by them." he pointed out as if it were the easiest thing ever.

She shrugged out of his hold "Might as well been. - she said - when I arrived in the Riverlands I had to address the lords and they expressed their faith in Robb and in  _ me _ . Northerns are different, they are loyal to their own. They will accept you because you mean to avenge my Uncle, and because Robb has declared for you and you have married me… but I fear they might be displeased about the wildlings."

"Gods they  _ will _ be displeased about the wildlings." she repeated.

Aegon took a step back trying to compute what she had just said. Visenya trembled.

"They will be furious." she added falling sat on their bed.

"Are you telling me - he asked - that I am susceptible to being unmade King of the North, which I am  _ by birthright _ , because the northern lords  _ named  _ you and I can as easily being unnamed?"

Visenya bit her lip "Somewhat? - Aegon blinked as if unable to understand her - Look it's not as bad as it sounds."

He crossed his arms "Really? - he provoked - no, because it sounds really  _ bad _ ."

Visenya shook her head "They won't unname you, not for so little. But they are bound to make their displeasure known. - she said - they will stand by you because Robb does. And the North has always followed the Starks."

"So now I have to put faith for my peaceful reign in the North in a  _ boy _ who clearly despises me? How is  _ that _ better,  _ kirimves _ ?" he didn't yell.

Not matter how mad at her he was for keeping such a thing from him, he could never raise his voice with her. 

Visenya shook for a moment then she snapped back "Robb is not a boy. - she said - he is the same age I am. And he is the Warden of the North. You won't keep the North if you do not keep the Starks. That's how it works. How it always worked." she said "It was Robert Baratheon  _ friendship _ with my uncle that kept the realm from falling apart!"

" _ Friendship _ . As if I could ever have a friendship with  _ Robb _ !"

Visenya crossed her arms too "If both of you would stop being childish for a moment you'd understand that  _ this _ goes beyond the petty decisions of  _ two  _ boys. It's for the good of the realm!"

"So now  _ I  _ am being childish!" he bit out starting to really lose his patience.

"Yes, you are! - she bit back - you are a king, behave like one!" she snapped her violet eyes sparkling "You don't like Robb?, fine! But a king, a  _ good _ king, a  _ better  _ king cannot let his personal sympathies to threaten his realm!"

"It has nothing to do with personal sympathies!"

"It does! - she snapped interrupting him from talking further - from where I sit it looks like you are going to let your antipathy towards Robb endanger the Realm. You are king, suck it up!"

He would have been appalled at her cursing had he not known she had been raised as a bastard.

"Robb was in love with you!"  _ there  _ he said it. 

She blinked, clearly surprised. 

"What, in the Seven Hells, are you talking about? - Aegon turned his face away and Visenya stood up, approaching him - I  _ mean  _ it,  _ Aegon,  _ you either tell me now or I will march to the Riverlands myself and ask  _ Robb _ ."

This snapped him out of his avoidance of her gaze, but not out of his silence. Visenya cupped his face in her hands.

"What are you talking about,  _ love _ ? - she asked falling in the endearment in high valyrian and Aegon shivered - please. Talk to me."

Aegon's gaze fell on her lips and he bit back a groan when her tongue peeked out of them to wet the lower lip.

"Robb is my brother in all but name - she told him - he was raised by lord Eddard Stark. He would never fancy himself in love with his sister. You are just getting jealous about nothing."

"I am your brother too - before she could interrupt him he added - and you too were raised by lord Eddard Stark and yet here you are. Married to me, your brother."

"Aye. Here I am. - she said - married and  _ in love _ with my brother. I love Robb, I do. Just like a sister ought to as he does me."

He shook his head "He may have repressed it - he said - but I have seen it in the way he looks at you."

"Even if it were true, and it is not - she told him - I am in love with you. I married you, not him. I  _ chose  _ you and I'll keep doing it all the while to the Seven Hells if that's where we are headed."

Aegon shivered feeling her close on him. Visenya caressed his face " _ Without you there is no love _ \- she told him in high valyrian her pronunciation so perfect it sounded as if she had spoke high valyrian all her life -  _ and without love there is no life. Without you there is no me, husband of mine. _ Remember it."

Aegon nodded letting his head fall on her shoulder, his forehead pressed against her skin, her lips a breath away from her.

" _ Kirimvose, kirimves _ ." he thanked her against her lips as he dove in for a kiss. A kiss full of passion and as tender as that of first lovers.

Visenya smiled tenderly when they broke apart "I am sorry I haven't told you before about how they would behave. I suppose I hadn't figured it could be a problem."

"It won't be. - he assured her - I am king. They are my loyal subjects it is my honor and duty to listen to them even when raving and to ease their worries."

Visenya smile was a bright thing. So bright it could burn the sun away. 

" _ Together _ ?" he questioned slipping easily in high valyrian offering her his arm. 

She clasped her arm around his and nodded.

" _ Together or not at all. _ " she nodded as they left the chamber.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The feast was somber if compared to that they had partaken in Sunspear. The atmosphere was heavy and somber and it was clear to him by the silence that both Daenerys and Visenya were uncomfortable.

"So, lord Bran - Daenerys attempted making small talk - how does it feel to be the lord of this great castle in name of your brother?"

Bran watched her with barely seeing eyes and shrugged "It felt better when I could walk." he replied and Daenerys exchanged a look with both him and Visenya.

"Of course Bran.." Visenya tried but Bran didn't even turn his gaze on her.

"There is no need to reprimand me,  _ Visenya _ . Robb has already said his piece when I said it would have been better if I had died."

Aegon watched as Visenya face morphed in a stone face "I was not going to reprimand you about that, - she said her voice cold - but  _ now _ I am going to reprimand you because you are being rude to  _ your  _ guest." she added gesturing to Daenerys with a hand "Your lady mother would be appalled."

Bran looked taken aback by her answer but his wife was not finished "You shame  _ our _ family by being rude to your guest. - she added -  _ and  _ if you want to be treated as if you were normal you should start behaving as if you were and that means putting to good use all the lessons and manners your mother and teachers have drilled into you."

Bran made to protest and Aegon caught Maester Luwin gaze on them as Visenya dove towards Bran around the table and added "Was I in any way unclear, lord Brandon?"

Bran shut his mouth and nodded his head.

Visenya nodded as if satisfied as her cousin turned around "My apologies your Grace - he turned to Aegon too - your Grace. I suppose I was feeling childish."

Aegon nodded as Daenerys smiled tenderly "No harm done, my lord." she declared and Aegon noticed Visenya's little proud smile.

She dried her lips with a napkin and then stood up "I am going to mingle in the crowd - she said extending her hand to Rickon who was already half asleep at the table - come, little squirrel, it is about time you retire for the evening."

"I am no squirrel - he protested between yaws - I am mighty wolf!"

"Very well oh mighty pup - Visenya smiled tenderly - it is time for you to sleep if you desire not to sleep on the table."

Rickon sighed but hopped off the bench and approached her taking her hands in his.

"I won't be long - Visenya said - just the time to put this wild mighty pup in bed" she mussled his hair "and be back."

She then turned and strode out with Rickon in tow. 

Aegon smiled softly as Daenerys whispered " _ She is going to put the fear of the Gods in our children -  _ she said _ \- perhaps we should let her have her way on the Usurper she might  _ ** _reprimand_ ** _ him into submission _ ."

She had used high valyrian but Maester Luwin had heard it anyway snorting a laugh away.

" _ Maybe we could unleash her even on the Others and their army of deads, she may as well  _ ** _snark_ ** _ into submission them too. _ " 

Daenerys smiled all prettily and her purple eyes shone. Rakharo and her Unsullied soldier at her back were smiling at seeing her so carefree and Aegon too couldn't not smile back to her.

He grasped her hand upon the table and kissed the back of it, he felt Daenerys gaze on him but he looked at the room. 

He was in love with Visenya, and he loved Daenerys too. He'd care for both of them and while he felt passion only for Visenya he could muster in himself enough love for Daenerys to be affectionate with her too.

They were his and he was theirs. In different ways, but undeniably so. 

Daenerys smiled softly.

" _ All of our children will be spoiled rotten and well mannered with mothers such as you two. _ "

Daenerys' smile brightened a tad " _ And they will be as strong and courageous as their father too. _ "

Aegon nodded. They would be indeed lucky children he thought. 

" _ They will see the world remade. _ " he turned around surprised, but Bran was not speaking to him. He looked after ahead, his eyes as white as snow and high valyrian had sprouted from his parted lips.

Bran turned, his eyes as white as the snow he had seen north, and added " _ Some  _ ** _will_ ** _ remake the world. _ \- he added, his voice  _ his _ but also  _ otherworldly  _ \-  _ they will wear their name as true Targaryen and will see a new dawn _ ."

A moment after his eyes had returned brown and he had looked sheepishly around. Aegon had been about to ask what had happened when two figures approached the high table.

"It is a honor to finally meet you" the boy said, but he was not speaking to Aegon, he was speaking to Bran.

"I am Jojen Reed, son of Howland Reed - he turned to the girl behind him - and this is my sister, Meera. We came her from Greywater Watch to meet you."

He exchanged a look with Daenerys, but this  _ Jojen Reed  _ turned to them and bowed slightly "My King, my queen - he said - queen Visenya will join us shortly. We should  _ all _ talk about what is going to happen."

Meera, a girl who looked to be around five and ten rolled her eyes at her brother " _ Jojen _ \- she muttered in mock annoyance - you are being  _ weird  _ again."

"There is no time to waste - Jojen replied - the Wintersbane must be ready and to be so Bran must be ready."

"I do not think I know you, my lord - Daenerys reasonated - but I think you should speak  _ plainly _ if you wish to be heard." 

Jojen merely looked at her " _ When the sun rise in the west and set in the east. _ " he said as if he were recounting something.

Daenerys stilled, Aegon turned around and watched her closely "What is he talking about?"

"You still dream of it, don't you, Daenerys Stormborn?" Jojen asked.

Daenerys seemed to shrink under his gaze and Aegon didn't like it not even a bit. He was about to say so to this disrespectful child when Visenya joined them, having put Rickon to bed.

"What is happening here?" she demanded softly.

Jojen turned around and studied her for a bit before shaking his head and dropping in a small bow "Your Grace. - he looked into her eyes - I am Jojen Reed, this with me is my sister, Meera."

"Reed?" Visenya turned to Bran "Wasn't Howland Reed a friend of lord Stark, Bran?"

"He was there when you were born your Grace - Jojen said replying to her question - lord Eddard swore him to secrecy and to protect Lyanna's child he kept his silence. He sends his best regards."

He turned to them again "But perhaps we should keep this private. If you don't mind your Graces, I really  _ need _ to speak with Bran."

Visenya at that went into protective mode, her eyes fixing on the boy face.

"And what business do you have with him?"

"Business that means to save the world as we know, your Grace - he replied - I won't fail him as I did last time."

_ Last time? _ Aegon thought,  _ hadn't the boy said he was firstly meeting Bran?  _

He exchanged a look with his wife and then they turned to Daenerys then, together they turned to Bran. Who just sat there looking speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it! 
> 
> How are you liking the way the story it's devoliping?
> 
> I was thinking of either keep it in one big fanfic or either split it in two fanfiction before writing either a sequel or a prequel (or both).
> 
> What do you think would be better? Let me know! Hope you have a good day and of hearing from you soon!


	67. Sansa VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally this chapter was to come two or three chapters from now, but yesterday my friend started watching GoT and she was all like "Sansa is a spoiled brat with no reedeming qualities" and "Arya rules" and this spurned me to give her a good earful and now I have decided to update this chapter before others.
> 
> Sansa arrives on Dragonstone under peace banners and she finds a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now I want to share with you what I said her. 
> 
> Yes. Arya is amazing and rules, but she was as spoiled as Sansa. Don't think many lord would let their duaghters have swords lessons and let her run wilder than her sibling. And if we are gonna argue that Arya is entitled to her dreams well then so is Sansa.  
Arya is funny and easy to love because she represent the little rebel inside of us. The one we often wish we let out more during our child years but if Arya is entitled to dream of becoming a knight and wield a sword and fight so Sansa is entitled to dream of her knight in shining armor who'd love her and marry her, making her a princess or queen (tell me how many of you didn't dream to be a disney princess) and give her as many children as they could have. What is wrong with that dream? Is it worth less than Arya's because it's less rebelling ad more duty-bound and feminine? I think not. They are both spoiled in their own ways and both learned the hard way how life is.
> 
> Both are amazing in their own way.  
Both rule in my book. 
> 
> Hope that now I shared this little bit of opinion you keep reading this fic. And I leave you with the chapter.

Sansa VI

Dragonstone was an eerly place. Dark and looming, imposing with grey beaches lapped by stormy waters and a column of fume from the back of the island. 

On the sands waited a group of people which stood under the banner of House Targaryen, the three headed red dragon upon a black field and a new banner for House Baratheon a stag in a flaming heart with a white banner of peace attached to it.

A woman in red, with dark hair and bold red lips awaited their arrival and Sansa found her strangely creepy despite being quite beautiful. 

_Beautiful and terrible_, she seemed. 

Beside her stood two men. A Maester and a man with short grey hair and kind eyes that reminded her a bit of her father. He looked quite displeased of being there.

Joffrey had wanted her present for when they stormed the almost abandoned looking castle.

"Welcome to Dragonstone." the woman in red greeted, Joffrey puffed out his chest as he strode hand on his sword at his hip and the air of a pompous child. Sansa couldn't honestly remember what she ever saw in him. 

The woman did a small courtesy "It is pleasure to finally met you, my lady - she said making Sansa cringe as Joffrey stilled - I was waiting to meet you."

Sansa felt herself freeze as Joffrey heated gaze fell on her, she wet her lips but her tongue was dry no matter what she wanted to say or needed to say to appease Joffrey's ego.

"I am afraid you have me confused with someone else, my lady - she tried fleebly - I am sure someone like me is of no consequence to you."

The woman shook her head "I am no lady - she said - I am the High priestess of the Lord of Light. And you are exactly how I had imagined you to be, wolf-girl."

Sansa closed her eyes and prayed to whatever God willing to listen that this woman shut up already or Joffrey would make them both regret ever walking this earth if the way he was looking at her was of any indication.

"You have welcomed a _dog_ in your pack, my lady - the high priestess said - he will serve you well."

Sansa bit her lip and exhaled a breathe, Joffrey was a spluttering mess as he started to send out orders.

"Dog - he demanded - kill her where she stands!, now!, your prince bids it."

Sansa clasped her hands together trying to reign in her fear.

_Father, how can a man be brave if he is afraid?_ She remembered Robb ask.

_That, my son, is the only time a man can be brave._

Sansa shuddered but opened her eyes_. I will be brave. Like my father, like Robb._

She took a steady breath _like my lady mother_ and opened her mouth ready to try and placate the prince.

_Grow fangs little bird. Pups can't stay pups forever._

"Enough Joffrey - she said - you are making a fool of yourself. Ser Sandor?" she called hoping beyond hope the knight would welcome her demand.

_Fuck the prince._

The knight turned to her, he didn't nod but his eyes and his full attention were on her.

"Please, take the prince in custody - she drawled - he needs to be sent to bed early today."

Joffrey turned around facing her, his eyes comically big as he watched her and prepared to strike her.

Ser Sandor suddenly was in front of her shielding her. 

"If you raise a hand to her - he growled out - it will be the end of that hand."

"Stand aside! - Joffrey yelled - I am the prince!" 

Sansa cringed hearing him speak so.

"The man who needs to point out he is prince won't be prince for much longer - the high priestess said, turing then to the others who had not moved an inch to protect Joffrey - if you follow the red wolf of Winterfell you are welcome, or else you can go. But remember the night is dark and full of terrors, but fire burns them all away."

She raised her hands, the ruby at her neck shone a dark red light and from the mountain exploded fire and fume. The men took all a step back as she grinned.

She saw ser Sandor expression of fear as he saw the column of fire raising in the sky, the other men turned tail and ran back to the boat while Joffrey stood there a mess of yells and cries of being obeyed since he was the prince.

Sansa steeled herself then turned "Ser Sandor - she called - you are not obliged to follow me, I can go on, on my own."

She truly hoped he won't leave her alone.

"No chance little bird - he said - if you go inside I go with you. I don't trust this one."

"You are kissed by fire, ser Sandor - the High priestess said - you are a chosen of our lord."

"Your lord can keep his chosens to himself. - he spat - I only come because of her."

The high priestess smiled and nodded.

"These are Maester Cressen and ser Davos Seaworth - she said - both trusted advisors of lord Stannis Baratheon of Storm's End." 

Sansa did a courtesy to them both. The Maester bended his head a bit while ser Seaworth did a quite awkward bow in her direction. 

The high priestess smiled as Joffrey was freed of his weapons despite his protests.

"Do not put him in shackles - Sansa demanded - he is a high lord and we are better than him. He will be a prisoner but not a slave."

The high priestess nodded "Very well. - she nodded - lord Stannis is quite excited to meet you, my lady. He and his child, lady Shireen as well."

Sansa smiled softly despite her cheek still hurting from when Joffrey had smacked her. 

"I am most surely quite happy to meet them both indeed - she said racking her brain for information she may have heard about lady Shireen - I am sure the lady will be a most welcome company after such a year."

"Of course." the high priestess nodded "If you'd follow me I will lead you to the keep."

Sansa nodded "Please. Make the way."

She exchanged a look with ser Sandor and then turned to the wailing prince.

She cringed at his new outburst.

"I will be king! - he wayled - you can't imprison me!"

"I said no shackles - she seethed - but I said nothing about keeping him silent. His voice is giving me a headache."

Ser Sandor merely nodded he provided a handkerchief and put it in the wailing prince's mouth finally silencing his protests.

"Thank you ser Sandor - she nodded - I already feel the headache dissipating."

Ser Sandor merely shrugged.

They followed the high priestess to the keep.

"Tell me, ser Davos - she asked kindly as she walked after the high priestess and the Maester before ser Sandor and Joffrey - how is lady Shireen? I am afraid to be ignorant about her - she said - and I'd like to make a good impression on her."

Ser Davos smiled all fatherly "She is kind and good - he said - always strive to help others. She is teaching me to read."

"That is most kind of her - she nodded - I am sure she is a marvellous teacher."

"That she is." he nodded "she is her father's only child. Her brothers and sisters all died in the womb of her mother, she is the only one who survived the birth."

"That must make her special indeed - Sansa pointed out - most loved by her parents." 

She looked up the long stairs which led to the castle "She must be quite beautiful." she added.

"She is - he nodded - her soul is very beautiful. She… She survived the grayscale but I am afraid it ruined her face irrevocably." 

"If my lady's soul is as beautiful as your speaking suggest I don't see how she can be ruined even if her face were to be scarred. - she offered - ask him - she nodded to behind her - beautiful exterior is not everything."

Ser Davos smiled at her, a less reserved smile and Sansa felt content for the first time since the death of Lady. Her sweet Lady.

This she knew how to do. Being kind and courteous. 

_Courtesy is a lady armor. _

She didn't know if she could trust Stannis although he had declared for her cousin. 

She smiled "I am most apprehensive now to meet such a lady."

"No worries, my lady - ser Davos offered - lady Shireen is bound to love you to bits for she was waiting for you."

The high priestess turned around "Your friendship will rekindle broken friendships and kinship." she promised as they approached the inside gates. 

"Welcome, my lady to Dragonstone." the high priestess crooned as the doors opened for them and they were escorted inside.

Sansa felt woefully underdressed. She wore a light indigo dress with a dragonfly pin, her face was pale and thin, her cheek red and blue from the slap she had received, her hair bound back with a leather cord half up and half down. 

They escorted them to the throne room. Lord Stannis was a man in his fifties, with a stern expression a shining blue eyes.

At his side were another red woman, this one redder than the other, with red eyes and hair and porcelain skin, a woman sat by his side with flowing light brown hair and a sad face. Sat beside her father was lady Shireen. She wore a gown of black and yellow - House Baratheon's colors - her hair light brown half pinned back and blazing blue eyes as those of her father. Half of her face was as grey as stone, but her eyes shone with kindness.

Sansa dropped in a courtesy. 

"The lady Sansa of House Stark - the high Priestess called - and one of her protectors, ser Sandor Clegane."

The lady wife of lord Stannis made a face.

"Welcome, my lady - lord Stannis called - I am thankful you arrived safe and sound to our shores."

"I am most thankful of your kindness on helping me from such a peril." she offered, just as Joffrey spat the handkerchief on the stone floor.

"Uncle what meaning his this?! - he demanded - I am your prince! Your nephew and your king's son! How dare you betray me like this! You raised peace banners!"

"You learn nothing from history, Joffrey, do you? - lord Stannis asked - king Daeron the Young was assassinated under a peace banner."

Joffrey spluttered 

"Beside - the lord added - I offered peace banner only on the behalf of lady Sansa with whom I have no qualms."

Sansa nodded gratefully at the man.

"She is _mine_." the boy seethed outraged.

"She is most certainly not - the lord said - your betrothal was broken and so she is free of you and under my protection as loyal vassal of House Targaryen and her cousin queen Visenya."

"That's rubbish!" Joffrey wailed.

Lord Stannis sighed "Has he grown more _whiny_ since the last time?" he wondered out loud.

"Shireen - the girl preened under his attention - please show lady Sansa the chambers you prepared for her as I resolve things with Joffrey _Lannister_."

It was the second time they referred to Joffrey as a Lannister instead of a Baratheon.

"I am a _Baratheon_! - Joffrey cried out - the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

"You are nothing of the sort - the lord's wife snapped, finally speaking - the Lord has shown us. You are a _Lannister_ born of _incest_ and even if you were a Baratheon, Robert of House Baratheon is a false king who _unrightfully_ sits on the Iron Throne which belongs to his Grace, king Aegon VI of House Targaryen."

Sansa too cringed at her tone as lady Shireen approached her with a kind smile.

"Is a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady - she offered - would you be so kind as to follow me?"

Sansa smiled "I follow your lead, my lady. Ser Sandor - she turned around - would you be as kind as to escort us?"

Ser Sandor nodded, Sansa did a courtesy to the lady and lord "My lady, my lord. I leave him in your considerate hands."

"You are dismissed lady Sansa - lord Stannis said sternly - we will see you tonight."

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek and nodded taking Shireen's arms in hers and she was leaded out of the throne room.

"Do not take it too personal - lady Shireen offered - my father is a good man, stern and severe, but good."

Sansa nodded "Better a stern but good man instead of a kind but evil one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if my rant has not scared you off the fic thank u for coming with me this far.
> 
> Next up we have another Aegon chapter, then a Olenna one (yay!). 
> 
> Hope you stuck around and would like to tell me what you think! 
> 
> A good day to you all!


	68. Aegon XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and the others talk with Jojen and Meera and find out terribles truths.
> 
> He then the next morning talks with Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't know how many Aegon/Dany fans are out there...
> 
> ... But I hope even the fans of Aegon/Dany/Visenya will like this one.

**Aegon XVIII**

THEY followed as Hodor brought Bran inside the lord's solar, Visenya and Daenerys at his side. 

The boy, Jojen Reed, walked with a sure pace and his sister, Meera, looked around for any sign of enemy. 

As they entered in the solar Bran turned, Hodor sat him on a chair and Visenya watched as Maester Luwin closed the door behind them. 

"I remember you." Bran said.

Jojen smiled "I am not surprised you do." he said, but Bran shook his head.

"I don't remember you, I _heard_ you. - he corrected him - I remember _you_." he said pointing to the girl.

Aegon supposed she was beautiful if you liked the scrawny tomboy look, with curly dark hair and dark eyes. 

Bran eyes returned to Jojen "In my head - he said - she was crying out."

Meera looked alarming at peace with what he said. Jojen shrugged "It doesn't surprise me that you'd remember her - he motioned - afterall she killed a White Walker for you, she killed me for you and she brought you back home when it didn't feel like home anymore."

Visenya blinked but both Jojen and his sister looked calm and collected. Jojen sat beside Bran.

"I failed you last time, Brandon. - he said - and I failed her." he shook his head "I am not going to fail either of you again."

Meera shrugged "You didn't fail me, Jojen. - she said - by what you said I failed you all."

"You didn't know, Meera. - Jojen remarked - it was I that was meant to not fail either of you." 

Aegon blinked as Visenya said "I'd like to be made privy to what exactly you are talking about if you wish to confer with Bran. With being the queen and his oldest relative in Winterfell I have every right to do so."

Maester Luwin nodded. 

Jojen studied her "Jon Snow was never this upfront - he commented - although he did create quite a mess."

Visenya looked at him in surprise and did the same at Daenerys.

"Who is this Jon Snow?" her aunt asked.

Jojen shrugged "No one of importance now. He is no more. - he said - another has taken his place."

Visenya gulped but didn't relent and Aegon watched her bite her lips before adding "I am growing tired of hearing half truths and enigmas. You either speak plainly or will be threw out of Winterfell."

"Such a protective streak. - Jojen muttered - last time it plunged the Realm into a wrong path."

Visenya shook her hands together and then sighed.

He turned and said "My name is Jojen Reed. And I was born a greenseer." he explained.

Aegon turned to her clearly confused but Visenya shushed him. 

"As in you can see what has to happen?"

"It is not that easy. I see snippets really - he said - it was what made me fail last time."

"You keep talking about this last time. You must be ten and nine at most. _What_ last time?" Daenerys demanded to know.

Jojen shrugged and sighed "We have danced this dance before - he muttered - this song has already been sung."

"But, something changed. - he said - someone misplaced the notes and now the song has begun again."

He turned "Last time Rhaegar Targaryen annulled his marriage to Elia Martell. The princess and her children _all_ died during the sack of Kings Landing" he added.

Visenya had to grasp his hand to be sure that he was there and real, he grasped back with the same intensity.

"Last time Lyanna Stark didn't survive long enough to stop lord Eddard and my father from stabbing in the back ser Arthur Dayne. - he recounted and Bran bristled because his father would never do something so dishonorable - and her child still grew up a a bastard."

"His name was Jon Snow and he took the black at ten and five. - he said - he battled against the Night King, was named Lord Commander and let the wildlings south of the Wall. He was murdered and a red priestess brought him back to life."

Visenya sobbed thinking of that Jon Snow, another version of herself, Aegon tried to imagine her as a him and felt grateful his love was by him. Although if he hadn't survived the sack of Kings Landing... His opinion wouldn't have mattered.

"Daenerys Targaryen still birthed dragons and lost her womb - he said - but she had no family to guide her and she became _scostant_ at best."

Daenerys in the back fell sat on a chair, her hands clasped as she murmured something under her breath.

"Jon Snow and queen Sansa avenged the Red Wedding at which Robb Stark and his wife and child had been murdered - Visenya now openly sobbed and Aegon's sneak his arms around her waist - and he was named King in the North. Meanwhile Brandon Stark had went North and found the three eyed raven, I had brought him there."

Bran looked both appalled and outraged but Jojen went on. 

"King Jon went south to parlay with Queen Daenerys - he said - and bent the knee. He gave her the North and fell in her bed."

She could feel Daenerys gaze on her and Visenya turned to her aunt. Aegon watched them watch eachother.

"Once in Winterfell Jon found out the truth about his parentage and distanced himself from Daenerys. - he said - this and the rejection of the entirety of Westeros, with the loss of queen Daenerys most trusted friends made her mad with grief."

"She burned Kings Landing to the ground."

Daenerys sobbed openly now. 

Visenya and Aegon fell at her side grasping at her and embracing her as she sobbed.

"Jon Snow…"

"Jojen!" Meera snapped "_Enough_. You have proved your point."

Daenerys sniffed "I want to know." she demanded as she grasped tight both Visenya and Aegon's hand.

Aegon caressed her tresses and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. 

"Are you certain, _perzys prūmia?_" he asked and Daenerys nodded despite the tears in her eyes.

"I heard that voice once before, when the sun rise in the west and set in the east… that woman's screams haunt my dreams. Have for the better part of the last two years. I want to know. - she said - if I became mad and burned Kings Landing to the ground I was a monster. Just like my father. Who stopped me?"

Aegon turned and Jojen sighed "Jon Snow faced with the prospect of you burning down all Westeros and queen Sansa and princess Arya plunged a dagger in your heart, killing you."

Aegon turned to Visenya and saw her shake as Daenerys closed her eyes before exhaling a breath "I had imagined as much - she turned around and grasped Visenya's face in her hands urging her to watch her - look at me, love, _kirimvose_."

Aegon eyes softened as Visenya cried and Daenerys kissed her forehead "Thank you for doing it - she murmured - for not letting me harm anyone more."

Jojen suddenly was there and he grasped Daenerys shoulder in a hand "Your path is not set in stone, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. You can do as much good as much damage. It's your _choice_."

Daenerys nodded and then turned to Aegon with an eloquent gaze and he knew she wanted to say something she could not right now to him and he made a mental note to find the time to speak about it with her.

Jojen turned to Brandon "Last time I brought you to the Three Eyed Raven and that was our ruin. You were not ready."

Bran nodded with almost a sage expression despite his young age.

"What will we do, this time?" Visenya asked.

Jojen sighed but it was Meera who answered "We will bring Bran to the Island of Faces - she said - and we will train him. So that he will be able to fight the Night King when the time comes."

Jojen nodded "And we will find a way to defeat the Three Eyed Raven before he takes over Bran"

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Aegon observed his wife sleep. She had rested fitfully all night after having cried herself to sleep in his arms.

She had finally passed out of exhaustion some hours ago. He kissed her temple as she slept and caressed her ebony hair feeling like silk against his skin.

Oh how he loved her and how much he desired to shield from such a sorrow.

He had already sent her handmaiden away demanding that she was not to be awoken. He had then dressed himself, something he was perfectly capable of despite his best effort to always look like he needed his wife's help and was now setting to go to Daenerys's chambers where she had called him and few other trusted friends to speak of something of great urgence.

"I love you, my joy." he mouthed against her skin as he kissed her cheek before turning away and going out of their chambers.

He followed a servant to Daenerys chambers and left ser Edric Dayne to keep guard at their chambers with the orders of letting enter none but himself, Daenerys or a member of the Stark family.

Daenerys was already up, her hair were braided in four little braids that run along her skull to the back of her head to be held in place by a single dark bell, the rest flowing down her shoulders and back in ringlets. She wore a total black gown and her eyes were puffy and full of tears when she looked at him. 

She had assembled together ser Jorah, Rakharo and her Unsullied general Thorgo Nudo.

She was sat in a chair and overlooked Winterfell's grounds.

"What is the meaning of this, _perzys prūmia_?" he asked as he sat opposite to her and watched her raise her glazed eyes on his.

She gestured to her braids "From now on I will always wear four braids. One for every city I conquered and destroyed." 

He bended, pressing his elbows on his tights and watching her closely.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Jojen. - she said - _that_ Daenerys Targaryen burned Astapor to crisp, freed Yunkai and Meereen by force conquering them." she explained "_That_ Daenerys saw hundreds of children crucified before her eyes and crucified as many masters to give them justice."

She looked down "She then left the cities on the verge of social and economical collapse and run west to conquest Westeros. She conquered Kings Landing and burned it down. Men, women and children."

She steeled herself "A braid for Astapor, one for Yunkai and one for Meereen - she gestured to each braid fingering them with her index finger - and one for Kings Landing as a _memento_."

Aegon found no voice to say she had not done those terrible things. She was not _that _Daenerys, she shouldn't feel responsible about it.

"One single black bell - she added - because every time it clangs I want to remember what I am capable of doing."

Aegon nodded understanding from where her concern originated. 

"I called you here - she looked at them - you all because I trust you, and I will speak with Oberyn as soon as I can about it too. I want it know that if I grow mad, no matter the price, either Rakharo or Jorah have the right to end my life. _It is an order from their Khaleesi -_ she said interrupting their protests before they could be voiced - to save her and the people she swear to protect."

She looked at each of them "they are not to be tried for my killing under this circumstances and will go free as heroes." she nodded "They won't be punished for an act of mercy."

Aegon wanted to protest and opened his mouth to do just so and Daenerys dove forward and grasped his hands in hers.

"I know it hurts - she said - but I have to acknowledge what I might do and I want that next time those who put an end on the threat that I am are being herald as heroes instead of punished for a crime they didn't commit."

Aegon grasped her hands back and looked up in her eyes "Look at me - he demanded of her - you won't grown mad. Neither I nor Visenya will let that happen, but if it makes you feel better to give such orders, I will humor you and I promise to respect them if ever they came to fruition."

Daenerys nodded "But you, my _perzys prūmia_ will be heralded as the hero if it comes to pass for it is by your command that you are controlled and disposed of. Just, please, don't demand of me to do it." he said.

Daenerys smiled softly "I'd never be so cruel, but the Gods are. - she said touching his face tenderly - just, don't let it be Visenya. I beg of you, she is already torturing herself for something she has not done, I am afraid to imagine how she would feel if it fell on her to do so."

And all of that selfless talk she was doing triggered him forward. He bended down and grasped the hair at the back of her neck with a hand pressing a kiss to her lips.

It was awkward, with it being with somebody else but Visenya, still it was full of emotions and affection as well as the passion incited in him by the fact that she loved Visenya so much she asked for her to be saved from such a terrible choice.

Daenerys lips were molten hot and salted where Visenya's were cold and melting as snow under his fire. She kissed with the same passion and fire she talked and with the same degree of conquering force she was in her life. And yet she did not take more he was willing to give her, breaking the kiss first and then bending her head so it would rest against his shoulder. She started to cry, and she cried bitter tears as ser Jorah, Rakharo and Thorgo Nudo left the chamber to give their queen privacy as she bailed her purple eyes out crying.

He held her as she cried and they both ended up on the stone cold floor as she curled on herself crying herself hoarse as she sobbed.

Aegon tried to comfort her at his best but he had never tried to comfort any one in his life apart from his wife and she usually was fine by just holding her. Daenerys seemed to be the same.

Sometime later she broke away from his hold and dried her cheeks "_Kirimvose_, Aegon - she said - I needed that."

She didn't say it but it was clear that she had never had that. His heart broke a little for it.

"Don't mention it - he said - you are strong but you needn't be strong alone anymore. Both me and Visenya are here for you."

Daenerys nodded "I know now." she said getting on her feet and adjusting her robes around her "Thank you anyway."

Aegon nodded. Daenerys smiled tenderly.

"Would you prefer to break our feast here or down in the hall?" he asked.

Daenerys scoffed "Our absence has probably already be noticed. Better down with everyone."

Aegon nodded "Very well - he offered his elbow - than if you will, darya."

"My darys" she replied accepting his offer and together they left her chambers to face the scary northerners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think. What did you think of the kiss?
> 
> I know Aegon is Visenya's, all three of them know it. But he will also marry Daenerys and he does love her too in a different way and that doesn't mean there won't be any Daenerys /Oberyn action! Relationship and feelings are complicated things! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Small question time for you: what you'd like to see more dany/aegon/visenya or aegon/visenya and dany/oberyn?


	69. Olenna V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna finally see the new Targaryen queen everyone talks about in the notherners camp and finds something strange in someone behaviour.

** Olenna V **

She watched from the window as her granddaughter approached lady Stark.

The woman was sat with a cloth between her nimble fingers as she sewed. She was in the gardens and looked quite at home there. Although her expression soured when Margaery made her presence known.

Olenna sighed "Lady Stark distrusts Margaery." her grandson muttered.

"She doesn't mistrust Margaery. She mistrusts us _ and _ is unhappy with Margaery as a choice for her son."

"Think she will oppose to the union?"her nephew asked.

Olenna sighed tiredly " _ Her _? Perhaps she could voice her displeasure, but I doubt it would do much. From what Margaery tells me the Young Warden of the North believes in keeping his father's word."

"Starks - Garlan snorted - a too honorable bunch."

Olenna drank a sip of her tea "Not all of them. - she said - queen Visenya may be a Targaryen by name and marriage but she grew with the Starks. If she decided we haven't protected Sansa as we ought to.." she clasped her hands "There is no telling what she _ wouldn't _do to us."

"We will not be burned, grandmother - Garlan assured - Queen Visenya is not so bold neither so _ mad _."

"You've barely heard of her - she snapped - and that direwolf of hers is quite frightening. Need I to remind you what happened to lord Walder Frey?"

"_ That _ was king Aegon." 

"Same difference" she told him turning to watch her granddaughter now sitting by a sour looking lady Stark. 

Margaery had opted for a less revealing dress now in the Riverlands, while still sporting often her House colours the young girl had also started to dour those lively colors. She had yet to dare to wear Stark grey, but it was slowly seeping in the green of her gowns. 

She had opted too for a dress that didn't accent too much on her bosom, of a dark, almost muddy grey-green. She wore a cloak with fur, a kind concession done by the lady Stark herself. 

She had no doubt that given the time Margaery could actually win the woman and her son's favors. But they had not much time.

_ Dragons _ her grandson had reported from his scouting, _ sighted by the Trident _ . No matter what in two days time - they flew horsepace with those who had followed them North and an army of Wildlings - perhaps three or four if they were lucky they would be in Riverrun, ready to ask exactly _ how _ Olenna had let lady Sansa being kidnapped by Joffrey Baratheon.

"Lady Olenna." 

Garlan turned finding himself face to face with someone Olenna could never believe was one of Wyllas best friend in the world.

"Prince Oberyn. You will excuse me if I do not _ bow _ to you - she grinned - _ old bones _."

Prince Oberyn had arrived a moon turn ago after having sailed from Dorne with the intention of joyining the fight against the Baratheon and Lannisters forces.

It had been surprising while still she knew that the dornish were only baiting their time until they could avenge princess Elia and her daughter.

"Of course. I wanted only to tell you, queen Daenerys has been sighted by Riverrun. - he told them - she preceded king Aegon and queen Visenya here."

Olenna stilled. From all accounts she had got from the men it was said that since king Aegon had landed by the Twins the three had yet to split.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed. - he nodded - she is to arrive by the minute." Oberyn added "I passed by lady Stark and lady Margaery to give them the news and your granddaughter asked me to come and tell you."

Olenna computed for a moment then nodded "Suppose I shall have to get up for our next queen." she offered getting on her feet and extending her hand to Garlan who was there to escort her.

"_ Queen _ Daenerys - he said - will be most pleased to meet you."

Olenna smiled "Of course she will."

They followed Oberyn out in the gardens and Olenna found she rejoiced when Robb Stark appeared by the war room with his great uncle and his grandfather making a beeline for Margaery as she excused herself from lady Stark.

Moreso she was relieved when the young Stark offered Margaery a bow and a kiss on the back of her hand before her granddaughter as for etiquette took a step back from the queen's family to join them.

They stood there for a good twenty minutes before Olenna started to get impatient. By the time she was ready to snarl at the next _ ooooh _ there was a _ oooooooooh _ and a scream as an enormous figure flew overhead.

Olenna stood there gaping in fear as Garlan put a hand to his sword. She watched as many looked terrified by the black and red beast that circled over the keep as he let out a mighty roar. 

Only Oberyn, she noticed, didn't seem quite as terrified by him then them. He stood proud and tall beside her.

The dragon swirled around as two horses entered the gates with a westerosi man bearing the Mormont emblem on his chest and Dothraki screamer.

They both stopped and dismounted as the dragon landed just outside the gates. 

A woman, petit in truth, with flowing ice blond hair curly and bouncing, in disarray for the winds, braided back in four tresses that run around her head and were held together by one enormous bell of dragonglass which rang with her movements almost ominousmaly, dismounted with grace from the beast and caressed its neck.

"_ Drōgon, sōvas _." the dragon waited for her to walk away and then flew up.

The woman wore black and red and a dragon necklace. She walked almost demurely but surely with the two some steps behind her stopping before lord Hoster Tully and his family.

She smiled prettily despite her eyes, purple as amethysts, staying sad. She watched Oberyn for any reaction but saw him only flinch and frown as the woman did a small courtesy, just enough to greet.

"Queen Daenerys" greeted lady Stark doing her own courtesy and most the present imitated the woman "Welcome to Riverrun, my birth home."

Daenerys nodded and Robb Stark took the word "Queen Daenerys - he said bowing to her - may I present to you my grandfather lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?"

Daenerys smiled softly at the elder "My lord."

"Targaryens - he muttered - dragons."

She nodded "Yes lord Tully - she said - that is my child, Drogon is it's name."

Lord Tully nodded and lady Stark made a gesture with a hand as bread and salt was offered to the Targaryen queen. She accepted it gladly and daintly.

Robb gestured for her to follow him "Queen Daenerys may I present you my betrothed, lady Margaery Tyrell and her family"

Margaery did a perfect courtesy smiling "My queen." she said.

Daenerys smiled softly "My lady. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am sure you will be the most sweet spouse to the Warden of the North." she offered.

Margaery didn't let the underlined belittling get to her smiling instead "This, My queen, is my grandmother lady Olenna Tyrell."

Olenna bent her head a little "Your Grace"

"And my brother Garlan."

Brother whom Olenna noticed seemed quite transfixed by the queen, he did a quite gallant bow and the tiny queen nodded.

"My lady, ser" she offered before turning to Oberyn.

The dornishman bowed his head "Your Grace." he nodded, his voice warm and full of affection and pride.

The little woman seemed to preen under his attention "_ Oberyn _" she offered in a tone full of emotion in which she had regarded only him. 

She smiled a true smile that did reach her eyes as she took a step in his direction and went on her tippy toes to embrace the man. It was a most strange welcoming sight and yet strange for a formal welcome.

Oberyn arms encircled her waist for a moment then she took a step back.

"I am overjoyed to see you again, _ ñuha drēje raqiros _ _._ \- she said - I find you well. How come you aren't in Sunspear?"

"I found myself ready to fight, darya. Hope you have still need of me and mine." he offered.

She clasped her hands in his "You are always most welcome, Oberyn - she stressed - even if all you brought was yourself. I would happy have you and yours."

Oberyn smiled and Olenna stopped in her tracks observing the two of them as prince Oberyn offered her his arm to escort her inside the keep taking advantage of his position as higher noble in the keep with being a prince.

_ Interesting _ she noticed _ most interesting _.

  
She turned to Margaery "You must make a friend of this Targaryen - she told her granddaughter - and possibly understand what is going on there." she gestured to Oberyn and Daenerys as the two dissapeared from sight.

There was a tension and a kind of intimacy there she couldn't quite put her finger on, yet.

* * *

_ñuha drēje raqiros = _my true friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo for the fans of Oberyn/Dany (I am too) the next chapter we will have them talk and some fluff between the two of them. 
> 
> The we go back to Winterfell for Aegon/Visenya contenent and then boom we will be in KL with Cersei.
> 
> From which POV would you like to see next chap? Oberyn or Daenerys?
> 
> What did you think of this Olenna chapter? Hope to hear from you soon!


	70. Daenerys XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys arrives at Riverrun and talks with Oberyn.

**Daenerys XV**

As soon as Oberyn had escorted her inside, out of unfriendly eyes, leading her to the solar attached to his chambers Daenerys had let herself deflate. 

She could feel Oberyn's dark and warm eyes on her, full of worry and affection and she felt finally completely understood and herself. 

Ser Jorah and Rakharo had taken up vigil outside the solar.

"_Daenerys_." his voice curled around the 'dae' of her name making her shiver. 

Daenerys found herself holding her hand out to him.

He grasped it in his own rough hand as Daenerys sat on one of the chairs. He sat in the one opposite to her and watched her.

Seeing Oberyn between so many unfamiliar and distrustful faces had been like seeing the dawn after the fire burned out the night her children had been born. 

She had felt at home and seen. She had felt almost naked under his dark eyes.

"What is wrong? Why did you came here alone?" 

She raised her amethysts eyes and drunk him in for a moment wrapped in his robes of yellow and oranges, his well trimmed beard and hair, his exotic skin and intense looking eyes.

She wet her lips and bit the lower one before speaking impossibly afraid of what he would think about what she was about to share.

"I…I needed some time alone to… to just breathe and wrap my head around some things." she said truthfully.

"What happened North? - he demanded to know - did something happen with Aegon or Lyanna's child?"

She noticed his expression had soured and reasoned that it must hurt knowing his sister's husband had left no one to protect his first wife and firstborn daughter but had gone out of his way to protect his second wife and a not yet born daughter who would survive even when Rhaenys didn't.

"_Visenya_ and Aegon are fine - she said - both very much in love. I will be beyond lucky to be their wife."

"_Their_? - he questioned - you mean to do it the valyrian way."

Daenerys nodded.

"I hadn't anticipated being so… attracted to Visenya - she admitted afraid of his judgement but still trusting him not to betray her trust - yet here I am."

He crossed his leg on the other resting his ankle on his opposite knee and made a face. 

"She must be quite the beauty then, to attract the attention of a woman such as yourself." he commented "After all Rhaegar was quite handsome."

Daenerys blinked and then giggled. 

Oberyn wasn't judging her at all, he was doing quite the opposite, letting her know he himself had no qualms with being attracted to both sexes.

"_There it is._ \- he commented - feel ready yet to share what happened North, Daenerys?"

She averted her gaze and bit her lip. Then nodded.

"We went North because lord Commander Mormont came to bid us to help with the wildlings - she sighed - a whole army of them."

Oberyn nodded "They were fleeing from a mythological enemy. We went beyond the Wall to ascern if this enemy was real."

"Was it?"

Daenerys nodded "It was real enough - she said - Visenya almost lost her life and… we found out Rhaegar had survived. We don't know neither how or why he never returned for us all. He seemed to have lost his memory and died on the battlefield."

Oberyn watched her mouth agape.

"Rhaegar Targaryen was alive and didn't come here to pay for Elia and Rhaenys' lives?"

Daenerys nodded "He received a head wound and from what we understood he had no recollection about his life as prince of the Seven Kingdoms. I am sorry Oberyn."

"Elia will have his head in the afterlife for Rhaenys' death." he promised darkly.

Oberyn inhaled sharply and steeled himself then returned his - now softer- gaze on her "Then? What happened then?"

"We let the wildlings inside the Wall and they named Visenya their Queen. - she said - then we flew to Winterfell and everything was fine since the wildling did also pledge themselves for our cause. But there.."

She took a breathe and clasped her hands.

"There there was a boy… _Jojen Reed_ is his name - she told him - he sees snippets of what is about to come and what has been. He…he told us of this alternate world in which Aegon didn't survive Kings Landing and Visenya was born a man."

Oberyn blinked.

Daenerys nodded "There, I grew up in exile and lost a child - she told him - I… conquered the Bay of Dragons but left the cities in economical and political catastrophe and came Westeros. Here I… I helped defeat a common enemy but lost everyone I loved and… I grew mad with grief."

Oberyn remained silent as she looked down "_That_ Daenerys burned Kings Landing to the ground. Women, men and children alike burned alive - she told him - only so she… I could sit on the Iron Throne."

Oberyn said nothing and she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked down. She exhaled. She had believed he would understand her, make her feel less guilty of something another her had done. Looked like she had been wrong.

But his hands come up caressing her never-been-so-cold ones and Daenerys looked up in his eyes. Intense and dark.

"_That_ Daenerys Targaryen - he told her with such a conviction in his voice - is not _you_. I know you, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and you did not leave the cities who pledged themselves to you in any kind of catastrophe. - he nodded - You, you found a new way to stabilize the economy before departing."

He held her hands tightly "That Daenerys was sad, full of sorrow and alone. - he said - you are not alone. You have Aegon and Visenya and you have _me_."

Daenerys dried her tears with a thumb, the other hand still grasped in Oberyn's. 

"I do not have you. You are _Aegon's_, no matter what your loyalty lies with Elia's child and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Oberyn did a strange face then grasped her hands more tightly still "I am your _friend_, Daenerys. No matter what, come to me I will not let you lose yourself."

Daenerys looked in his eyes "I promise." he told her. 

She nodded and let him comfort her. When, later, she told him of the order she had issued to ser Jorah and Rakharo Oberyn promised her he would never let her come to that.

And Daenerys believed him.

* * *

That evening Daenerys opted for a less edgy attire, hoping to seem more approachable by the lords upon which she meant to rule.

She still wore a black scaly dress but with less rough edges and minus the full on cloak she had wore at her arrival, opting for a linear linen that covered her shoulders and fell to her ankles. 

She still wore her hair in four braids that run from the front of her face to the nape of her neck were they were wrapped around themselves while the rest of her silvery tresses cascaded down her back in waves.

It had been Oberyn to escort her to the hall, for a somber feast in her honor. Daenerys had graciously thanked her host and started small talk with lady Stark, Oberyn sat by her side when lord Stark entered the hall escorting lady Margaery his betrothed. In an attempt to be friendly she turned to lady Stark.

"Quite the beauty, lady Margaery - she said - I hadn't know lord Robb to be betrothed to such a lady."

"We hadn't know either" the woman seethed "Another of the many things my husband kept from me."

Daenerys stilled, she hadn't meant to hurt the woman "She seems like quite the girl, my lady. I am sure your lord husband had his reasons."

She sighed "He had them - she nodded - doesn't mean it hurts less."

Daenerys exchanged a look with Oberyn as the woman changed her demeanor when Robb escorted his betrothed to their table, offering her a seat at his side.

"Good evening, your Grace." lady Margaery did a courtesy taking her seat.

Daenerys forced a smile "My lady." as the woman sinously sat opposite to her and by her betrothed side.

They did make quite the couple, both young and beautiful, where lord Robb was somber she was sweet and lovely, but Daenerys did not fail to notice the calculating gaze she sent to her brother some seats below.

Whoever this woman was she was shrewd and confident. The kind of woman a mother despised for her son.

"I have to say, your Grace! - the woman exclaimed - your dragon is every bit as big and terrifying and gorgeous as lord Robb, here, had told me."

Daenerys smiled searching Oberyn's face for any help, he just mouthed be a queen. 

"Drogon is indeed the biggest of my children, although Rhaegal is quite his size and Viserion is getting bigger by the day." she nodded mounching on a bit of grilled cheese and fish.

"It was such a display, your Grace, you being so… soft commanding that dragon around!" she gushed "And that attire you wore? Was otherwordly I tell you. But, tell me, how does it feel to ride a dragon?"

She seemed overexcited but not cruel so Daenerys decided not to be too difficult.

"It is _empowering_ \- she said truthfully - you are one with fire and wind and you feel the power coursing in your veins. For some glorious snippets of time you are them you don't just feel them."

"And they are us" she added almost as an afterthought "That is why we value our blood above all - she added - and the fire which run in our veins with it. The dragons gave us power and we give them control."

Daenerys nodded "Drogon used to come to me in dreams even before the eggs had hatched. He used to comfort me from the nightmares, even before being born."

"Really?"

"That he did - she nodded - I have seen some… unsavoury things during my life and Drogon was always there to comfort me in my dreams."

Lady Stark nodded.

"Lady Stark - she turned to the woman - I had meant to say, lord Brandon and lord Rickon send their best from Winterfell, I found them both to be fine young men. Rickon will surely grow up and break many a heart with his looks."

Lady Stark smiled and when Oberyn also smiled Daenerys felt a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this one was for Daenerys/Oberyn fans....let me know what you think about it! I will not update before monday because saturday I finally move in the new house so I won't have much time to actually update!
> 
> But a comment or two are always very much appreciated.
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon.


	71. Visenya V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya and Aegon discuss the wildlings with the northerner lords and are basically my OTP forever... Being all cute and supportive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you? Hope you all fine! Did you like the last chapters? How do you feel the story is going?
> 
> Happy to always get your feedback! 
> 
> By now most of you know I was moving last saturday and the move went well everything is still a chaos but that was to be expected. I have started a new course today so I just have now time to update.

**Visenya V**

"Wildlings are not friends!" a young lord yelled walking up to the high table from his seat "And you let them inside the Wall, Wall which was meant to keep them away."

Visenya snapped her head up and watched Aegon as he prepared to defend her choice to help the Free Folk.

"We were invited - Tormund replied before Aegon could reply - by the dragonwolf. We follow the dragonwolf."

"And that should be better? - the young lord snapped back - we went to war against the dragons, and now we follow their spawn?"

Visenya felt Aegon still at her side, his hand flattened on the table become slowly a fist as his eyes flashed.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed trying to comfort him, then he stood up.

"I understand you are unhappy, I do. - he told them - You thought Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna but they were wed and if I can forgive the treachery of you northerners because you did not know better you should give me the same courtesy."

The lords murmured but did not stop or interrupt him as he got up from the table and literally slided on it _just because he could_.

She would have rolled her eyes up if that little display of strength and power hadn't actually made her warm all over. 

"I am your king, recognized by your lord liege and by birth right. - he said - the threat from beyond the Wall is real. And I don't mean to go down in history for being Aegon the Bystander. I would have all protected, the Free Folk hailed my wife and your lord liege blood as Queen Beyond the Wall - he added gesturing to her - they will not kneel but they have swore to fight with us."

The lords still didn't sound convinced so Visenya took the words "My uncle, lord Eddard - she said - used to say that you find true friends upon the battlefield and the Free Folk are ready to fight with us. We call them savages but they are the one civil enough to be able to look over the centuries of fights and deaths from both parts for a greater good."

She stood up "My husband was able to do the same - she said - we northerners pride ourselves of being better than both wildlings and Targaryens. From where I sit - she added - it seem the exact opposite."

There was a few moments of pregnant silence then the lords started talking all at the same time. Visenya could see that Bran was starting to feel uncomfortable yet he had to see this and understand how to manage the dissenting lords.

One of the lords muttered something akin to _fucking Targaryen whore. _

Before Visenya could blink Aegon had already marched to the man hoisting him to his feet yanking him by his jerkin and headbutting him leaving him to fall on his behind with a bloodied nose.

Aegon squatted down to his height, his purple eyes particularly alight.

"Next time you think something like that - he promised darkly - I will give you fire other than blood."

The man was clearly afraid, Visenya nudged Ghost with a hand and the direwolf now almost as big as a horse moved slowly to Aegon, nudging his face with her own a preening when he pet her, before setting her red eyes ablaze on the young lord as a shadow passed flying through the windows of the great hall of Winterfell.

Rhaegal had clearly felt Aegon distress and was crying out for his rider in rage.

"Aegon - his furious face snapped to her and his breath caught in his throat as she offered him an hand standing up - come here, love. Do calm, dear, or Rhaegal will set fire to the skies."

His eyes softened as the stood up nudging Ghost to follow the direwolf snapped her jaws at the lord as the man cowered in fear and piss then the direwolf followed Aegon to the high table where he took her hand in his kissing her knuckles before turning and leaning with his back against the table his gaze defying anyone to actually offend her once more.

The lords were barely keeping their laughter in against the poor sod who had the courage to speak what was on his mind.

"You filthy dragon spawn - he exclaimed standing up and yelling to cover his obvious distress - you both should be dead with your mothers and father and sister."

At that the silence that ensued was as palpable that Visenya could cut it with a knife.

Aegon face morphed in one of a utter bastard. Visenya knew he could have gotten over the 'father' part of the comment but suggesting that also Elia, Lyanna and Rhaenys were better off as dead and they should be as well… that was the last straw.

_"Lord Brandon!_ \- he thundered, all eyes turned to Bran who squirmed a bit in his seat - I demand a trial by combat against this young lord for his blatant disregard of human rights and Gods mockering."

Before Bran could either accept or refuse the lord cried out "I accept! - he arrogantly said - let's see if the dragons paw bleeds the same."

Visenya stood up "Very well then - she nodded - an hour from now, in the training grounds only one weapon. May the Gods judge us fairly."

She turned and left the hall with Ghost in taw and Aegon followed her out a moment after, most probably after another couple of threats to the lord.

"Maester Luwin send word to my cousin encampment at Riverrun to the most noble brother of lord Cerwin - she said - tell him of what transpired and assure him justice will be served."

Maester Luwin made a face "Justice, your Grace? I understand that what he said was unforgivable, but death can be a little controproductive."

Visenya nodded "I know - she said - I will speak to Aegon. He will give him possibility to retract his words and go home or will fight him and send him to the Nights Watch."

Maester Luwin nodded and as Aegon approached them he bowed "By your leave." turning and leaving.

Visenya turned to her husband she sent him an unimpressed gaze and turned around "Follow me." she ordered starting to march around the keep.

He followed her so close she could feel his breath against her neck, she lead him around the castle and to her, now abandoned chamber from when she was a girl. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Visenya turned around and slowly walked back as he stalked closer, just until she was with her back flush against the wall. His gaze was predatory and intense as he approached still, so bulky and tall against her much smaller frame. 

  
  


He looked at her as if she were the only thing making sense to him before diving in for a kiss that stole her breath away. He circled her waist as he devoured her lips and Visenya gave as much as she got, dragging her nails on the skin of his neck, his head, her fingers in his silky silver blond hair. She inclined her head to the side and he started peppering kisses to her neck, lowering her dress enough to actually kiss her breast. 

He was mouthing sweet nothings in high valyrian against her skin.

"Love, love - she urged him cupping his face and urging him to look at her. His eyes were ablaze, his lips kiss-swollen and red, he looked debauched - you will give lord Cerwin the chance to ritract what he said."

He opened his mouth to protest she put her thumb against his lips, he gently bit at it moaning. 

"You will - she enforced - and if he doesn't when you have won against him, do not kill him, send him to the Nights Watch."

"But…"

"No buts - she shook him - you will. The lords need to know we are not to be crossed but that also we are not like our grandfather and that we will give justice as is fit and not as we see fit. _Understood_?" she demanded in high valyrian.

He nodded his head down kissing her on the lips as if to swear "_**Understood**_, my love."

"Good" she nodded, kissing his lips one last time before disentangling herself from a sour looking husband, she smirked turning around before leaving her chambers.

"The rest - she promised sending him an indulgent smile - will await for you after."

Aegon smiled wide "Then you better prepare yourself, wife. I don't see my appetite for you deflating any less once I am done with lord Cerwyn."

"I would despair if it did."

  
  


When finally the hour came Visenya found herself strolling from the Goodswood where she had gone to pray for a while with Ghost at her side and Viserion now bigger than when she had met him circling around her in the air. 

Aegon was already ready at the training ground, he was petting Rhaegal and had no weapon whatsoever on his person. Visenya hoped he didn't mean to use Rhaegal for weapon.

Lord Cerwyn arrived alone as the lords present at Winterfell assembled outside to watch. 

"Lord Manderly - she called, the man was so fat he didn't even fit on a chair anymore but turned his eyes on her all the same, his sons were fighting with Robb - I'd like for you to be the referee to ensure that the fight is honorable."

The man attempted to bow "I am at your services, your Grace."

She had found him kind the very first time she had met him when she, Aegon and Arya were on the run from the Baratheons almost a year and half past.

Bran was hoisted on Hodor and Rickon was sat on a stool watching the scene unfurl. Ghost, Summer and Shaggydog were all together, as big as horses and looking menacing by where Hodor was standing.

Lord Cerwin looked about to be ill, as Aegon was whispering to Rhaegal. 

Then Aegon pet the snout of the green and bronze dragon and ordered "_Rhaīgal sovās_." 

The dragon left out a piercing cry and flapped his wings, moving Aegon's silver hair as he flew up in the air circling around Viserion as they played leaving behind a spot of melted snow.

Ser Edric Dayne approached Aegon offering him Dark Sister. It was Visenya's as per Aegon's decree but that didn't mean he couldn't use it.

His purple eyes found hers as he kissed the dark steel and held the infamous sword up to the sky, the light reflecting on the ruby of the handle.

"Lord Cerwyn, you came here today, insulted your queen and my wife and then you proceeded to actually insult the dead and wish both your king and your queen were dead as their family. - he proclaimed - you accepted my challenge, but you can still save yourself. Beg forgiveness for your words and retract them and you will be left free to return home safe and sound."

The man spat on the ground "Let's see if you dragon spawn bleed the same as us."

Visenya crunched her nose and muttered to herself.

"Very well - Aegon nodded - come forward then, I give you the honor of beginning."

Visenya rolled her eyes as Aegon winked at her from where he was circling around his opponent, a predator stalking his prey.

The man let out a cry and raised his sword to feint to the right and try and hit to the left, Aegon drew a circle in the air with Dark Sister and stopped the sword falling against him. 

The sword of the lord trembled and rang when it clanged against Dark Sister which, dark and almost fuming with the cold of the air, then was poised to the side. 

The lord feinted again and tried to use a dagger - despite she having decreed only one weapon - against the other side.

Aegon stopped the sword with Dark Sister and stopped the dagger with his bare hand.

Visenya flinched when she saw the blood seeping from the wound and thought back at when she had been the one with a similar wound from a dagger.

Aegon tore the dagger from the lord's hand and smirked his eyes glinting dangerously as he threw it with astounding precision, the dagger embed itself in the wood of the door of the kennels. 

Then he kicked him in the stomach and flipped the sword around, then simply turned it around holding it by the blade and offered it back to her blowing her a kiss. 

"I_ don't need this." he told her in high valyrian._

The men snickered. It looked like a wolf circling his prey. 

Visenya shrugged and took it from the handle, she then turned to ser Edric who was offering her the scabbard and she sheathed it.

"Retreat, my lord. And you will return safely home." Aegon bid him.

The lord spat again, and Aegon rolled his eyes before headbutting him again. He then hoisted him up from below the armprints and used his considerable strength to raise him up and slamming him on the ground.

He then launched himself at him and kicked him on his back, then stomped a foot on his chest, keeping him down.

He panted and then smiled "My lord, you are lucky indeed that my wife has pleaded with me for your life. - he said - or you would be dead by now."

He knelt to his side and nodded "Now you will get up, make yourself grovel at her feet thanking her and pleading forgiveness then you will pack your things and go to the Wall. You will take the black and protect our realm from the threats that lie beyond."

"Was I in any way unclear, my lord?" he demanded and Visenya smiled remembering herself saying the exact same thing to Bran, she turned around to comment to Daenerys and remembered that she had preceded them to Riverrun, saying she needed time on her own.

Her smile died a bit.

"I yield! - the lord cried out - I do. I will take the black!"

Aegon nodded getting to his feet and hoisting him up he patted him on the chest and gave him one last punch on the already broken nose.

"You see that queen there? - he pointed to her - she is the one that convinced me to not take your life. The woman you wished dead with our mothers and sister. Now go on and do what you have to do."

He shoved him and the lord tripped on his own feet before stating "Thank you, your Grace." so low that Visenya almost didn't hear him. 

"Louder - Aegon demanded - and on your knees."

The man obeyed and knelt in the snow "Thank you, your Grace - he spoke louder - and I…I beg your forgiveness for my foolish words."

"They weren't only foolish, my lord. They were undelicate e wrong - she said - not only towards us, but towards whoever ever lost a loved one. Go, now, my lord. I shall not see you again under the roof of my childhood home."

She turned around and stalked away having said her piece. Rickon was with her and took her hand as if to comfort her. Together they passed by Maester Luwin and Visenya bid him to come to her chambers as the king was wounded. She left Rickon with Old Nan's niece and then walked to her chambers at a somber pace.

She was delayed by a maid telling her she was needed in the kitchens, so she took a quite long detour.

Finally she reached her chambers and opened the doors to find her husband sat on a chair with quite the brooding expression much like a child being denied his toy, and Maester Luwin who was applying a salve and wrapping his wound.

"My, my - she commented - don't you look gloomy, husband."

His purple eyes flashed to her. 

He flexed his hand in Maester Luwin's grip then simply got up leaving an astounded and yet not-so-surprised Maester behind coming to her striding like a man with a purpose.

Visenya never strayed his gaze from his face as he pursued his lips.

"You are excused, Maester Luwin" Aegon demanded coming closer.

"thank you, I will take it from here." she amended gently.

The Maester got up, bowed a bit, and excused himself as Aegon closed in on her.

"You promised something to me, wife." he growled fingering her midnight black hair, drawling his fingers down her neck.

"Did I, now, husband?" she breathlessly replied as he dragged his fingers to the hem of her dress, fisting the fabric of her skirts.

"You most certainly did - he muttered against her jaw in high valyrian - and I intend to collect." he promised kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Let's bind your hand first.." she breathlessly suggested.

There was a knock on the door and Visenya went to disentangle herself from Aegon when he curled his hands around her waist calling "What?" 

"The bath you ordered, your Grace. Is ready in the antechamber." a maid timidly said from outside. 

"What bath?" Visenya asked Aegon merely thanked the maid before sweeping her off her feet and holding her to his chest.

  
"Our bath, kirimves. - he told her - I am gruesome and I smell something awful and my wife should see that I am as clean as a babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the actor who plays Bjorn Ironside is officialy our Aegon... Sorry all of your suggestions were good and I did take them into account but when I saw the gif in the chapter imagining this scene... I was sold! 
> 
> As always let me know what you think! Hope to hear from you soon!


	72. Cersei IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei talks with Jaime about the dragons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay but meanwhile I was undergoing selection to my first work ever (as uni is still a bit in suspension and I have finished my courses, I just need to do the next exams) and to celebrate that today I got the call in which they told me I got in I edited this chapter (it was a bit different when I had wrote it) and decided to update! How is it going where you are? Hope you are all safe and sound!

**Cersei IV**

**J** aime was naked beside her. She too was bare under the thin layer of sheets. She could still feel the dried semen between her tights. She was young enough, she could still give him children.

Joffrey.

Myrcella.

Tommen.

And who knew, perhaps another child, mayhaps twins this time. 

_ Three children for you, seven and ten for the king, _ Maggy the Frog's voice seeped like a poison in her mind.

Joffrey was on Dragonstone or almost there for as much as Robert felt to inform her. He had taken with him the wolf girl,  _ Sansa _ . She truly didn't get her son's obsession with the girl. Sure she was beautiful, but she was just a pretty dove.

She truly had been baffled but not surprised by the Tyrells treachery, who would ever trust Olenna Tyrell the infamous Queen of Thorns? 

Or her granddaughter that tarty girl who seemed all sweet but would plunge a knife in your back if it meant winning.

Idiots all of them. Only Loras had a bit of sense and talked to Renly, more out of love than out of loyalty. 

Joffrey and Robert would win this war, how could they not with Jaime strength on the battlefield and her father's gold and tactical genius?

Then Robert would finally see that girl, Rhaegar's daughter as nothing more than a bitch who called herself  _ queen _ .

... _ you will be queen, for a time. _

_ Then comes another younger, more beautiful to cast you down and take all you hold dear _ .

She turned to Jaime watching him sleep. It was one of those rare time in which she could phantom a world in which they could be as Targaryen. Brothers married to their sisters, after all hadn't Rhaegar's children married each-other?

She had been present when Grand Maester Pycelle had presented Robert with that particular scroll.

_ Let it be known that on the eve of the fifth day of the seventh month of the year 301 since the Conquest, his Grace Aegon, sixth of his name, of the most noble Houses of Targaryen and Martell, rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, king of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, lord protector of the Realm has wed in holy matrimony his sister, princess Visenya second of her name, of the most noble Houses of Targaryen and Stark, princess of Summerhall now Queen Consort of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may they reign. _

Robert had threw a fit as he had imagined his little Lyanna-look-alike married to his nightmare, a young and strong Rhaegar look-alike. 

_ That _ had only served to make him more angry and he had rode out at first light like a mad-man to reach her father's army while Renly's was still in the Stormlands.

Jaime had not said it, but Cersei knew him better that he knew himself. He was torn. 

Despite what the world thought of her brother, he was honorable. He never strayed from her bed, loved his children and defended his family even when this could cost him his honor. He had sacrificed his honor for Kings Landing and now he was torn because he was  _ too good _ . 

When news had come of princess Rhaenys and Elia's fate Jaime had been shamed beyond belief because little princess Rhaenys had been entrusted to him by Rhaegar himself when he had rode to Dorne as ser Barristan was on the battlefield. 

Now… now he discovered Rhaegar's children were alive and despite everything he would stand by her but he would sacrifice everything in himself that told him he had a debt with Rhaegar Targaryen. He loved his children, even Joffrey. He would not betray  _ them _ . He would not betray  _ her _ .

He was to ride towards the Riverlands in a few hours. If she could she'd keep him close to her, but their father had demanded his presence and who better than the Kingslayer to actually instill fear in the Targaryen forces and force in the Lannisters?

Cersei pursued her lips feeling contrary. She would have begged with her father to not take him there, but he would not be moved, Cersei was his daughter first and his queen  _ after _ . The Kingsmaker would not be ordered around by his petulant daughter as he had often called her.

"You look  _ hateful _ this morning - Jaime quipped and suddenly Cersei realized he was awake - something on your mind?"

"I don't want you down there - she said - you are needed here to protect our children." 

"I am needed in the Riverlands, Cersei. You, Tommen and Myrcella are safe here."

" _ Safe _ ? - she snapped getting on her feet not even bothering to cover her naked body - you  _ think _ we are safe?"

She reached the scroll and threw it at his chest.

"What is this?"

"News - she seethed - from the Riverlands."

She watched as he scanned the scroll, sending a disbelieving glance her way.

"Dragons? - he drawled - they have  _ living, fire-breathing dragons _ ?"

"Big enough to be ridden from what my sources tell me." she nodded.

"Does Robert know?"

"I wouldn't know - she shrugged - I don't know if you noticed but since all of this happened my husband had been quite remiss towards me in his need to get vengeance."

He rolled the scroll again "Does our father know?"

Cersei shrugged again "If he doesn't he will soon - she said - I sent a dispatch the morning before this to his camp."

Jaime looked at her suspiciously "And you tell me  _ now _ ?" he asked.

"When was I supposed to tell you? - she snapped - I am not even supposed to know."

"If the Targaryens engage them in battle the news will be known sooner rather than later. We need to prepare, we should flee…"

" _ Flee _ ? I am a lioness of the Rock - she snapped - I am  _ the _ queen of the Seven Kingdoms and our son will one day sit on the Iron Throne. I will not flee before two children who want to play the game of thrones."

"They are Rhaegar's children - he corrected her - and they have  _ dragons _ . Last time a Lannister has stood before three live and fire-breathing dragons he bend the knee."

"I won't renounce our son's claim on the throne."

"Our son doesn't even have  _ a claim _ on the throne if we want to be specific!" he snapped back all fury and worry.

Cersei hit him with a cushinion square on the shoulder pointing at him an accusing finger "Our son will sit on the Iron Throne a golden crown on his head! - she said - he will!"

_ Golden will be their crowns, golden their shrouds.  _

She pushed back Maggy's voice with a vice-like force and raised her head high.

"And together - she promised - we will see the dawn of a new world in which the dragons  _ flee _ from the lion."

Jaime said nothing and Cersei thought about her plan, she spun around smiling.

"I have called the best dragon hunters from Essos - she told him her green eyes glinting malevoly - our son thought of it." she added a note of pride in her voice.

_ Yes _ she thought  _ I am Cersei Lannister of the Rock and I cower before no dragon _ .

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are... what do you think Jaime will do?   
What did you think of the chapter! Let me know, pals! And, by the way do you still like this story? I feel as if you don't comment much anymore because you find it boring... let me know!
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!


	73. Stannis II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis receives some ravens and talks with Selyse.

**Stannis II**

**H** e watched as the little navy his brother had managed to get together floated the waters near Dragonstone. 

They had apprehended the false prince Joffrey Lannister who was now confined in chambers without windows nor exits. Just one entrance. 

Lady Sansa and his daughter were now strolling the grounds of Dragonstone talking quietly between themselves as the self appointed protector walked some steps behind them.

"The Hound looks  _ serious  _ about his new protected." considered his wife from where she stood not far from him.

"She must be exceptional to win the loyalty of such a man. - she added - I am joyous lady Melisandre has shown us of her friendship with Shireen. I feel better about Shireen's condition knowing she will serve a purpose."

Stannis suppressed the urge to yell at her.

"She is  _ my _ daughter - he seethed turning towards Selyse in an attempt to not yell at her - and she will be the next lady of Storm's End. When I am ash my daughter will command the Stormslands."

Selyse's face remained stoic and unnaturally blank "I wish I could have given you a stronger heir. A male to continue your name."

"Shireen is strong enough - Stannis snapped fed up with his wife's opinions on his daughter - and she will continue the Baratheon name. She will be  _ the  _ reigning lady of Storm's End when I am gone.”

She was about to say something but Melisandre sauntered torwards them “Yes she will — she said in her melodic and sweet voice, her high priestess fast on her heels — After all, Azor Ai reborn is reborn in a woman, my lady, your daughter will be a fine assets for Azor Ai and her consorts after the War of Dawn.” she promised.

High Priestess Kinvara nodded “Azor Ai was reborn in ashes, flame and salt and her sword shall be Lightbringer — she recited — and with it she will put an end to the tyranny of Winter.” Melisandre nodded knowingly.

“I was but a girl — the high priestess added — when I first caught a glimpse of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. She wasn’t even a thought in her parents’ mind yet, and still I saw her coming out of the fires unscathed and unburnt, with Lightbringer perched on her shoulder and its brothers at her sides. I saw Azor Ai reborn atop her dragons, her consorts by her side. Dark hair, pale skin, dark skin, violet eyes, brown eyes, grey eyes… 

… Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, Azor Ai reborn, she will save us all and your daughter will live to see the New Dawn.” she promised watching both of them intently.

It gave him the creeps, as if it meant he wasn’t supposed to see this New Dawn. As if Shireen was all that would remain of him after the War of the Dawn. Melisandre was at his side instantly “Death by fire is the purest of deaths.” she murmured in his ear.

Her presence immediately intoxicated him as Maester Cressen called from below to him, at his side ser Davos Seaworth.

He approached them and the Maester gave him a scroll which beared the stag and one which beared the three headed dragon.

He had received another raven already with the news of King Aegon marriage to his sister, queen Visenya. The bastard lord Eddard had claimed for himself was actually the trueborn daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

_ We, _

_ Aegon of House Targaryen and Martell sixth of his name, rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, lord protector of the Realm welcomes you, lord Stannis Baratheon rightful lord of Storm's End as our ally and friend. _

_ Once again will House Baratheon stand beside House Targaryen and as your ancestor, you, my lord, will stand by me and mine.  _

_ We are delighted to learn of you hoisting the Targaryen banner above Dragonstone, our ancestral seat of power and the place of our birth and the birth of our aunt and future wife queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. _

_ Me and my wife are both most grateful for your fealty and plan to repay you in kind with bestowing on you, my lord, the title of Master of Ships. You shall unite your forces with those of House Celtigar our ally and friend. _

_ We will come to Dragonstone soon  _ the parchment continued  _ after having hosted the ceremony of our marriage to queen Daenerys in Sunspear. We were hoping you could provide us with the means to celebrate on Dragonstone under your tutelage as protector of the Dragon seat the ceremony with which to bind in the valyrian way the three heads of the dragons. _

_ We will steer for Dragonstone as soon as possible. In the meantime you are, with the present, invited to Sunspear to celebrate our wedding to her Grace Daenerys of House Targaryen. _

_ Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name. _

The scroll was dated two weeks prior; it meant that if he wanted to get to Sunspear in time he had only to prepare and depart from Dragonstone. He would bring Shireen and lady Sansa as well as Joffrey Lannister whom he would give to the King as prisoner.

It would be a marvelous gift indeed.

He then unrolled his brother's scroll.

_ Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, king by right of Conquest, protector of the Realm bid lord Stannis of House Baratheon to come South to bend the knee or face the King's justice. _

** _Our is the fury!_ **

Stannis rolled his eyes and fell in step with both ser Davos and Maester Cressen.

"Prepare my ship - he ordered - I am going to Sunspear for our King wedding celebrations." 

The Maester nodded while ser Davos offered to take hold of the preparations himself.

"Agreed, lord Seaworth - he nodded - and do prepare our prisoner too. He will be my gift for the King."

"A gift fit for a King indeed, my lord" 

He hadn't noticed lady Melisandre and the High Priestess until the latter had talked.

"Azor Ai will much appreciate your fealty to her and her consorts, my lord." lady Melisandre added.

"That she will" the High Priestess nodded with a blood red smile.

Stannis thought back about the visions he had seen in the flames. Of pale skin, amethyst eyes and blond silver hair, of black and red scales and then green and bronze… cream and yellow.

"Her consorts will  _ all _ appreciate it." lady Melisandre nodded sagely. 

The high priestess muttered to herself but Stannis was near enough he caught the end of her mutterings, in high valyrian. He wasn't very good with languages so he let that go.

"My daughter will come with me and will be recognized as the next lady Baratheon, lady regnant of the Stormlands."

"So will lady Sansa - he added - queen Visenya will be most happy to have back her Stark cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooo Stannis defend Shireen, she deserves it! 
> 
> What did u think about it? Let me know!


	74. Visenya VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya and Vision first flight. Aegon being playful. A good news. Daenerys being happy. The good stuff.

**Visenya VI**

**V** isenya looked back at her husband who stood a couple of steps back with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you sure?"

He rolled his amethyst eyes and with arms crossed gave her a lopsided grin. 

"You rode plenty of times on Rhaegal" he disputed his eyes alight with mirth.

She harrumphed, blowing a curl of dark hair from her face. "It's different - she muttered - you are there and Rhaegal responds to you."

"As Viserion will respond to you,  _ kirimves _ ." 

She looked back at the cream and golden dragon, uncertain "I don't know how." she painly added.

Aegon snorted "My love you know plenty on how to ride a dragon" he said his eyebrows raising up suggestively. 

Visenya blushed to the roots of her ebony hair "That is not what I meant." she defended readily.

"I know." he smiled, looking less burdened that a moment before, looking just like a young man with no past and no future simply  _ being _ and enjoying being playful with his wife. 

He approached her "Would you feel better were I there to catch you if you fall?" he proposed sneaking an arm around her slim waist. 

"Immensely" she nodded. 

"Then let us go - he said - I meant for you to ride Viserion away from Winterfell yourself since now he is big enough to be ridden."

"I don't get all the hast, now." 

Aegon smirked a bit, but the playful glint was gone from his eyes. He was  _ king _ Aegon again. 

"Here the people love you - he said - they would even without dragons. But both in the Riverlands, in Sunspear, Dragonstone…Everywhere in the Seven Kingdoms we have to let them see. They need to know that you are protected and guarded by a dragon and that you can, if you want, raise him up in the sky and lay waste to those who dare to harm you. Even if I am not there."

Visenya knew he was right.

"You don't trust Stannis." she summed up "Nor all the other lords."

Aegon nodded "I don't trust Stannis. Lord Velaryon has explained to me of how his fealty must be born of this new cult he follows. He is a disciple of some kind of faith… the Lord of Light, he believes the world will be purged by fire."

"And you trust lord Velaryon blindly?"

"No. But I know what he wants. - he said - all he wants is being my Hand. It gives him considerable power - he added - and he is sincere, he does wish to see House Targaryen on the throne again and  _ have _ part of the profit it will give us being back on the throne. He has a young son, it is probable he would like to have a match made with one of our children if it ever happen to be a daughter."

Visenya made a face "They aren't even conceived yet and already someone wish to claw their paws in them." she seethed.

Viserion's eyes fleed to her face clearly unnerved by her change in demenour.

"My love - he smiled softly but sadly - they will be princes and princesses. Everyone will  _ want _ to get their paws in them."

Visenya bristled her hand curling protectively around her still empty womb. 

"It's dreadful." she snapped clearly raging against those who wished to use the children she would have to gain power.

Viserion and Rhaegal both let out a screech feeling her distress. A moment later she disentangled from her husband and marched to Viserion she petted his snout then the dragon offered her his shoulder to help her climb on his back. Visenya did and sat atop him, taking hold of his scaly spine.

" _ Vīserion sōvas _ ." she ordered of the dragon and he flapped his wings up raising in the sky. She could feel the fury brewing in her belly, the wind in her face and air as Viserion steered to the right. 

Aegon was becoming a smaller point on the snowy ground as her ruby red cloak fastened around her neck flapped with the winds.

She felt herself almost  _ merge _ with Viserion, she could feel his unbashed  _ joy _ that they were finally flying together, his fury at her enemies. 

Her eyes rolled and become white as she saw with his eyes. She could feel  _ their _ wings moving, strong and light; she could feel the fire in  _ their  _ breast; the scorching warmth of  _ their _ jaws. Her vision was more nitid, the colours strangely vivid.

She thought of plummeting to the ground and Viserion launched himself down in haste. When the ground was too near she thought about returning up and Viserion spinned on himself and raised up in the sky again. 

His joy invaded her and she found an outlet for her rage and fury. 

_ I am Visenya _ she thought  _ prince Rhaegar and princess Lyanna's daughter, Eddard Stark raised me, ser Arthur Dayne protected me. I am Aegon's wife and will be Daenerys'. I am the Queen Beyond the Wall, I wield Dark Sister and I ride Viserion the Golden.  _

Viserion let out a cry and then let out a flame of scorching fire that tinted the sky orange and pink. 

Only then did Visenya return to herself just as Viserion's flame died out. 

She looked up in the sky and realized that even with her having flown in the early hours of the morn the sun was already high in the sky suggesting it was midday.

She simply had to order Viserion to return down and land. Aegon was still there as he petted Rhaegal and talked with lord Velaryon and ser Edric Dayne. 

Visenya feeling bold literally jumped off Viserion back and smiled softly when the dragon nudged her face with his snout. 

"Lord Velaryon - she greeted her smile a grit of teeth, showing her claws - ser Edric." she walked to Aegon who immediately wrapped an arm around her and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

Rhaegal and Viserion curled together enjoying each other warmth.

"Your Grace" they both greeted back, Aegon adjusted her cloak around her shoulders and Visenya pushed a curl of hair behind an ear and raised her chin high.

"Marvellous morn to let the dragon free" she mused out loud not breaking eye contact with lord Velaryon "Especially now that Viserion is big enough to be ridden." 

Viserion having felt her cooled anger let out a wift of fumes from his nostrils looking directly to lord Velaryon.

"Indeed your Grace." he said looking clearly unnerved by her sudden coldness to him. 

"My lord Hand, my love, has marvellous news for you." Aegon told her kissing her temple and murmuring in her ear in high valyrian " _ Play nice _ ."

" _ I always do _ . - she piped back before turning to lord Velaryon - indeed, my lord?"

He handed her a scroll with the broken sigil of House Baratheon, a stag in a flaming heart.  _ Stannis _ .

News of his fealty to them had reached them at Winterfell  _ after _ their trip North of the Wall. She unrolled it and saw a familiar handwriting.

_ Dear cousin Visenya  _ it stated.

"Sansa! - she exclaimed overjoyed - this is Sansa penmanship!"

_ I hope this finds you well and fine, you and your lord husband both. I have written to Robb and my mother too to assure you all that I am fine and safe. Lord Stannis was gracious enough to free me from the Lannisters.  _

The letter was short but it was Sansa's alright and Visenya had never felt as grateful as in that moment. Her cousin was fine, finally away from the Lannisters.

She could cry happy tears. 

Aegon smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

That same day they departed from Winterfell leaving behind a not so lonely Bran accompanied by Meera and Jojen Reed and a distraught Rickon who asked to come and fight too.

Aegon had patted his curls and had asked him to stay back and protect Winterfell and Bran for him as his loyal vassal. Rickon had stopped crying then.

They had set out on horse as the dragons flew up, Aegon rode first, then Visenya with ser Edric and Tormund and then lord Velaryon as Hand of the King, his shiny pin pinned at his right breast. 

It took them a moonturn at horse pace before Riverrun was visible. Drogon must have felt his siblings presence for he let out a screech from where he was lounging outside Riverrun's walls.

Aegon stopped the party and helped her dismount her mare. 

"Come love - he said - let us make an entrance they won't easily forget." he proposed.

Visenya nodded, Aegon helped her climb on Viserion and then climbed himself on Rhaegal before telling lord Velaryon they would precede the party to the keep. 

It wasn't the first time they flew together since departing from Winterfell, but this time Aegon was particularly playful and they actually played  _ chase _ with the dragons.

Viserion and Rhaegal seemed to be so in sync they needed no words to chase each other around the skies. Curling around each other so near Aegon often tried to catch her midair. But, if Visenya had been almost afraid to ride Viserion alone the first time, flying had become then one of her favourite pastime and if Daenerys was bold and efficient atop Drogon, Visenya was playful and almost reckless on Viserion.

Aegon couldn't catch her if he tried.

They flew near the ground enough that they saw Daenerys smile before she turned around, strode to Drogon ready to climb on his back. 

When also the black dragon was on the air Visenya let out a laugh. 

Together they flew ahed, over the keep and circled above it.

After sometime chasin one another Daenerys steered right motioning for them to follow and they landed just outside the keep.

The two Targaryen women fell in each other arms embracing fiercely as soon as Visenya jumped off Viserion as Daenerys kissed her hair, Aegon stood at their side, when they parted he wrapped an arm around Visenya and held Daenerys close to his chest too. And Visenya felt it in her tears mirrored by those on Daenerys face. 

_ She was home _ .

" _ I missed you both so much _ ." Daenerys told them in high valyrian. She then stepped back as Aegon replied " _ we missed you too, flameheart. _ "

Daenerys smiled and then her smile grew still when a man Visenya had never seen before strode to them standing some steps behind Daenerys, he was clad in oranges and yellows a stark contrast with his dark skin and dark, warm and kind eyes. Eyes she found familiar. 

His smile as Daenerys held her hand out to him benocking him closer and Visenya could finally see why he was familiar. He had the same lopsided grin as Aegon and his eyes were as warm as her husband despite the different colour.

"Uncle Oberyn!" Aegon wasted no time embracing his uncle. They were both so tall they towered over the two women who still held hands.

When they parted Aegon slapped Oberyn on the back while the man slapped the back of his head.

"What was  _ that  _ for!" her husband exclaimed.

"Never got to reprimand you well for run in the middle of the night like a criminal and coming to the continent!"

"I gained a sister and wife! I'd say I did well!"

"Oh did you now?" but his gaze was now on Visenya who had not had the best of precedents with the man's daughters.

"Your Grace" he greteed her "Let me formally apologize for my daughter behavior. I assure you she has been punished as fit for her misbehaving."

Visenya was quite touched so she held out her hand and grasped his in a firm grip.

"We are not at fault for our parents mistakes and our parents are often not at fault for our misdeeds - she said - although I do understand how you'd feel responsible. You raised strong, opinionated and determined women. You should be proud."

It must have been the right thing to say for Oberyn smiled and then turned to Daenerys whom merely shrugged "Told you she was absolutely amazing."

Visenya exchanged a look with Aegon who merely smiled at her. And just like that she felt stronger. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I totally loved writing playful Aegon and Visenya/Viserion flight, not to forget happy Dany! What do you think? Let me know!


	75. Olenna  VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targ arrival and a talk with her granddaughter.

Olenna V

K ing Aegon and Queen Visenya had arrived on dragon back. Daenerys had flown to them in the skies and prince Oberyn had followed them on ground.

When the four had returned and entered the keep Olenna had felt like she was witnessing a pivotal moment in history. 

The king walked at a sedated place his wife glued at his side, his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked. Daenerys walked closely to him too, on his other side, but she was discussing something with prince Oberyn.

Immediately the household fell to its knees as lord Hoster Tully proclaimed "Riverrun is yours, Your Grace." 

Margaery was closer to House Stark what with being just a step behind lord Robb. 

The girl may have failed to obtain a friendship with Daenerys - the woman much too unyielding to be fooled - but she was slowly and surely gaining lord Robb respect and affection. They usually took long strolls around the gardens and he would often ask her council on some thing or the other. It had gone to a point in which lady Stark could not keep diverting Margaery offers of help about managing the keep as her son himself had commented on how happy he would be if they worked together like family.

The woman still distrusted Margaery and their motives but was forced to keep her concerns - unfounded really - to herself.

King Aegon stepped up "Arise, my lord." and the entire household held its breath as the old lord got on his feet.

Aegon clasped arms with him "I thank you, for your hospitality, my lord - he said as he was offered salt and bread - and I am happy to find you in health and good spirits."

"Aye" she heard lord Robb, lady Catelyn nod.

Margaery always clever nodded the same way rolling her tongue around the northern brosque " Aye ." the smile lord Robb gave her turning around when he heard her made Olenna smile.

What made her pause was the  sincere glint in Margaery responding smile. Her cheeks were even a little flushed.

She observed as King Aegon broke bread and salt and then gave the same courtesy to his wife, she too did the same. It was a clear message from the boy-king, his wife was to be respected as much as he was. 

Olenna felt Garland at her side stiffen when King Aegon's gaze swept upon Margaery and his eyes took a suspicious glint.

"Lady Margaery" he nodded as her granddaughter dipped in courtesy as he urged his wife forward. The woman's immense direwolf entered the gates a moment after with the first horsemen. 

Lord Velaryon with a shiny new pin, the new lord Hand, a young knight with the sigil of House Dayne on his breastplate and a man as tall as a small mountain with a head of wild red curls and wrapped in furs.

"Lady Olenna." 

Olenna could do nothing but courtesy herself "Your Grace" she greeted "Your Grace" she turned to the queen.

The woman was looking at her with those grey-violet eyes and dark hair bouncing in ringlets along her forehead "My lady - she said - I see you got what you wanted" she pointed out discreetly nudging in Margaery and Robb direction (the two were talking among themselves).

She smiled at her husband "Good thing that lord Stannis was more successful in ensuring my cousin's safety than the Tyrells - she said - or we wouldn't rejoyce of Sansa's safety at Robb's wedding."

Aegon just looked at her astounded, Daenerys suppressed a snicker as Visenya smiled softly at them "As you were, my lady." and this time  she urged her husband to walk.

  
  


Olenna had no choice but to readjust her plans. The fact that the Targaryen were disillused about them could lead to no good what with the fact that both Targaryen women seemed to distrust Margaery without pause. 

Margaery needed to gain the love of her young betrothed if they were to succede in their plans to gain some place of importance in the new King's court.

  
  


That afternoon she took a stroll with her granddaughter around the keep.

Together they walked to the gardens and to a pavillon which had been reserved for House Tyrell near a rose bush. They sat together and Olenna moved a curl of brown hair from Margaery's face.

"Tell me, dear, of your betrothed. How is he?" she asked choosing a  safe topic, Margaery's cheek tinted of pink "And please do leave your  blushing maiden act behind, dear."

"It is  not an act, grandmother - Margaery deadpanned - I… enjoy his company." she admitted, her green eyes shining alight with the kind of emotion Olenna knew well.

"Do you?"

"I do. - she nodded - he is… kind, I'd say he is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He is respectful and honorable. He wishes to emulate his late father by living a life imprinted by honor and honesty."

She diverted her glance "He… he is good at leading his men, in another life he would be a king I would be glad to follow." she admitted.

"Is he dear to your heart, my girl?" she questioned, her granddaughter's eyes already revealing their answer.

"I… I think he  may become dear to my heart if I let myself open with him" she said "He is understanding - she added - and stubborn. I can't phantom  how  she didn't notice." 

"She?" Olenna narrowed her eyes observing her granddaughter.

"I think that - her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a clear sign she was unsure - he may have  loved the queen the way a woman is to be loved if he hadn't squashed those feelings to the darkest part of his soul because he believed them to be sinful."

She toyed with her hands "I believe that is why he is so  cold to her now, or why he is clearly jealous of the king."

"Are you sure about this, child?" she demanded her brain already alight with machinations. 

Her granddaughter made a face, a face full of  hurt . Hurt she knew better than to feel already, but Olenna didn't comment on it.

"It is my impression." she shouldered on, her gaze steely although full of emotions.

She leaned back in her chair mulling this thing over.

"I don't get it - she muttered - yes she is beautiful and clever, but I am too, yet all the great men I encounter are enamored with her." 

That was something they had no use with, she had go leave behind those petty feelings of jealousy Olenna knew all too well and work hard to get  _ her man _ to never look twice to any other woman, ever again.

She was on the good road too, from what Olenna had seen. The boy didn't think Margaery hung the moon but he was slowly falling under her charms. 

She patted her granddaughter's hand to reassure her "The boy may have loved her once - she said - doesn't mean he won't love again, my dear. Be steadfast in your affections and he will come to you on his own."


	76. Daenerys XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Visenya talk a little, not many worfs are needed when Vis can hug you into submission like every other day and Robb goes around being a prick to his cousin.

Daenerys XVI

D aenerys smiled softly at Visenya watching her jumping off Viserion's back. 

While Aegon had been occupied on the training grounds, making fools of seasoned warriors and duelling with his uncle, Daenerys had taken some time to be with ser Jorah and Rakharo. 

Both wanted to return to Dorne at the earliest notice, ser Jorah because he felt suffocated by lady Stark's hatred for what he did with those men he sold as slaves and Rakharo because they had learned little before departing Sunspear that Irri was with child. Daenerys had offered Rakharo to stay behind with his pregnant wife, but the Dothraki had reminded her she was blood of his blood and where she went so did he. 

It was almost time for the birth and Daenerys hoped to return to Sunspear fast enough for Irri and Rakharo to share the joy of bringing in the world their child.

Visenya, instead, had taken Viserion for a flight. Aegon had shared that albeit reluctantly in the beginning Visenya had taken at flying the same way she took at everything with passion and marvel. 

Often he had said  if I do not know where to look for her I just have to look up .

Daenerys loved flying with Drogon although she was often scared and marvelled both about how strong and single-minded her child could become.

Visenya smiled back, her curly hair framed her forehead and her face nicely as swept by the wind and having been musled by the winds. 

She wore the attire Daenerys had had made for her plus the headpiece Aegon had gifted her. They must have looked quite the sight, Visenya all dark hair and strong and dark Targaryen colors and Daenerys all light hair and white attire. 

She had chosen white because she had heard many a whisper in the keep about how the king was better to marry her off for a possible alliance since she wasn't a maiden anymore having been married to a dothraki warlord. She wanted them to see, to know she didn't feel ashamed of her past and she was as pure as any Targaryen Queen was to be. Pure and terrible if needed.

"I see you have took at flying the same way you take everything, marvelous! - she smiled proudly at her niece - I cannot begin to tell you how happy  and grateful I am that you managed to bring my child back from that  state he was in."

Visenya smiled as Viserion nudged her shoulder with his snout. 

"He helped me equally as much - she admitted - he is a part of me, same as Ghost."

Daenerys smiled and held out a hand to pet Viserion. No matter who their riders were, the dragons remained her children and as such always welcomed her praise and love.

The dragon made a strange purring sound and leaned his face against her touch. 

"What do you say we go cheer for Aegon on the training grounds?" she offered "I feel as if we haven't seen much of each other since our time in the North."

Daenerys smiled and nodded "I should apologize for that. I left without an explanation." she shook her head, the bell in her hair clinging. 

Visenya held the clasp of her red cloak in her hand and nodded. 

"After what Jojen had shared… I felt the need to have some alone time to wrap my head around the fact that I could do that to the people I only wish to live in peace." 

Visenya leaned in her space throwing her arms around her neck and embracing her.

"That person is not  you !" she declared hotly "Daenerys - she murmured - you are  our Daenerys. That Daenerys is not you, you are not bound to her mistakes or by her fate."

Daenerys circled her waist holding her thigt. 

"I promise you, Daenerys. I'll never let you loose control." 

And Daenerys believed her, nudged her cheek with her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

" Kirimvose, Senyā ." she murmured against the skin of her forehead.

She took a step back and offered her, her hand. Together they walked to the training grounds where Aegon was busy talking with ser Edric after having won their duel.

Lord Robb and lady Margaery were there too, lady Margaery was sat watching her brother and betrothed duel. They caught the end of their duel as lord Robb pointed his sword to ser Garland's neck.

The two parted amicably as they clasped hands. As they finished and Daenerys was greeting Aegon with a kiss on the cheek lord Robb called out:

"What do you say,  Visenya \- he called familiarly - why don't we give these men a good show?" he asked making a wide gesture with his hands.

Daenerys caught lady Margaery's hurt face before observing Visenya react, Aegon too was waiting to see how she would react.

Visenya turned around to them likely mulling over the thing in her mind but lord Robb had left her no choice, either she refused and would be looked at as weak or she accepted.

Daenerys knew which one she'd take. Visenya exchanged a look with Aegon, unclasped her red cloak letting it fall to the side, then unsheathed Dark Sister from her back and unclasped the scabbard she wore on her back. 

"You sound too cocksure,  Stark \- she pointed out - mayhaps you won't stand a chance against me."

He just made a gesture which meant  come at me . 

Daenerys looked at Aegon and saw his face was stoic just as that of lady Margaery. She returned her gaze to her niece and her cousin who were circling each other.

"You have grown  heavy , Stark - she taunted him - sure you can keep up with me?"

It was then that he attacked with a sheer force that left Daenerys clutching Aegon's arm for support, and yet Visenya met every hit with a graceful par or dodging it. It was as if they were dancing to a music only they could hear. 

They seemed so in sync that it was like watching two forces clash together. Like wind against water. 

"He is holding back" Aegon muttered and Daenerys commented it was mayhaps because he was used to duel with her without using all his force. 

Visenya twirled around bringing Dark Sister above her head just as lord Robb's sword come down on her. The two swords clashed together as Visenya planted her feet steady on the ground then ducked to the side letting the sword fall throught, lord Robb unbalanced after her move had to take a step not to fall and Visenya used this distraction to kick him in the ribs with all her force making him stumble back. 

She then started attacking but they were too close, lord Robb circled her shoulders with an arm and kept his sword at her neck.

"Do you yield, your Grace?" they heard him pant.

Daenerys felt Aegon stiffen obviously unnerved by seeing his wife with a sword at her neck. 

"Never" she spat "You stubborn fool, we are  even ." she declared nudging him to move aside a little as he did his clothes revealed that Visenya had her dagger pointed to his liver.

They watched as Robb took some time to consider this and then let her go taking a step back. 

Visenya turned, probably to offer him her hand but lord Robb didn't even look at her as he sheathed his sword at the scabbard at his hip and wiped a curl from his forehead.

"You have grown slow, your Grace - he declared - the life of a queen is treating you too well."

He then turned on his heel wistled at Grey Wind and left the training grounds with his direwolf hot on his heels.

Daenerys exchanged a look with Aegon as he approached his wife. 

Tormund Giantsbane was there too commenting on some moves and declaring she really was  Mance Rayder 's daughter with that swordmanship.

Daenerys approached Aegon, Visenya and Tormund with ser Edric Dayne in tow.

"That move with the dagger! - the wildling was saying gesturing wildly - fastest little bugger I ever seen you are, Mancesddaughter."

Daenerys took her hand in hers. 

"You fought real well,  Senyā ." she complimented her niece "Real graceful too." 

Aegon had her other hand she smiled sadly at them and nodded.

Daenerys decided she needed to have a  chat with Robb Stark. For he was being a jerk and was hurting the woman she meant to take as wife and dragons did not take well to others hurting their own.

* * *

**so, sorry for the in-chapter notes, I don't know why but my phone browser doesn't open up the panel for me to write the author notes even if I have selected it, and I have no time to copy-past everything by pc since I am headed to work and I whished to leave you with a chapter before I begun my turn. **

**So point is Robb is being a jerk because reasons he won't admit, Daenerys is on a war path because said Warden of the North is hurting Visenya and Aegon is barely keeping it together... Oh and Margaery apparently now has seen first hand what she had only thought before. So, here's that.**

**Next chap we are in the Lannisters encampment with Robert, Tiwyn and how they react to the news Stannis has taken prisoner Joffrey. No, you are not gonna get Cersei's reaction just yet ;P**

**Let me know what you think! As always good things to you all! **


	77. Robert I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets the news his son has been taken as hostage by Stannis.

**sorry for the in-chapter notes but I don't seem able to get them sorted.**

**Point is I made a thing. Let's start by saying I am not overly good with anything tecnology related so I tried my hand at this but I am not sure of the final product...anyway I tried my hand at making a gif-set with the lyrics of a song I think as one of the possible songs for this fic (Kings and Queens, by Ava Max) ... I apologise in advance for the simplicity of them. I only found this gifts on the net and collected them together so if any of you is thethe author and wishes for his/her gifs not to be used in such a way let me know and I will take them down. **

**I know they aren't the best, but I think they express very well our main characters! Now without any further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Robert I

He lurched the goblet full of wine to the side making the red liquid splash out of it. In a display for all to see Robert had burned all the wine from Dorne and the Reach and had called from wine from the Crownlands. It suited his worsening ego.

It was sour and strong. Just as he felt, strongly soured by the lies, the deceptions and failure. 

Despite still far away, the northern army had still won every battle so far, Ned's boy was a strategist to the core, and he had yet to lose a battle. 

Then he had to learn that _ that _ boy was in Riverrun, after a quick stop in Winterfell - he wanted to spit, _ A Targaryen welcomed in Winterfell _ \- and he was there, so near and so unreachable, with three grown dragons and Rhaegar's bastard, certainly inflicted upon his love with rage and evil and rape. 

Oh, he believed it alright. The girl was too similar to Lyanna not be her daughter, she had none of Rhaegar in her, so she must have been a child of rape.

He would erase that tarnish on his love name from history and Lyanna would be remembered as the tragic wolf-maiden who had been robbed of her future by an evil dragon who he had slayed. 

Robert the dragonslayer they would call him after he was done with this war against that boy. The girl had no fault, that was true, still Robert could not ignore the problem she posed.

And that other Targaryen child, that essosi queen who had woken three dragons from stone...all accounts said the same thing, she was as savage as Visenya the Conqueror was said to be. A dangerous enemy.

They were children playing a game of crowns and swords and thrones and Robert had danced this dance before. He had won once, he could, he _ would _ win it again.

If he didn't die of disappointment and treason first. 

Lord Tywin nodded sagely to his squire, _ another Lannister _, they were everywhere the fucking golden lions of the Rock. 

"Go," he said to the blond boy, "Let me speak with my good-son alone."

Robert snorted and crumpled the missive in his hand.

"Joffrey _ Lannister _ is under Stannis custody - he snapped - care to explain that, _ Father _?" he humorlessly japed at him.

"The Targaryens never disputed you _ won _ the throne by right of conquest, Your Grace - the Old Lion replied calmly - they wish to weaken your rule by discrediting _ your children _ and your legacy using that old and unfounded rumor."

"They don't challenge my right to the throne - he said - they only dispute theirs is stronger."

"Exactly" lord Tywin nodded patronizingly "and what better way than to spread the rumor that your heir, the next king of the Iron Throne, is not _ yours _ but born of incest? As if they have room to judge with their incestouos ways and marriages."

He exhaled. _ Right _ he muttered, _ he was playing in their hands _.

"Still - he snapped - not only they now have my son hostage, but we also _ lost _ the only valuable hostage we had because my son was foolish enough to bring her with him to Dragonstone without consulting anyone!"

"We are all fools for love - the man nodded sagely - and he _ is _ a Baratheon who could not bare to be apart from his _ Stark _ girl." he appeased.

Robert nodded. If this stunt Joffrey had pulled meant anything was that he was his son throughout for he was a Baratheon who loved so much his Stark girl that not even a broken betrothal and a war could make him separate from her. 

He exhaled "Cersei is going to throw a fit - he muttered - she and the children both are going to be distraught Joffrey has been taken prisoner."

"It's only a matter on how we spin the truth, Your Grace - Tywin said - if Joffrey was to be seen as the brave prince kept in chains because the treasonous uncle has taken hostage the woman he loves, highborn and lowborn alike will praise him and will demand he is freed from the dragons."

Robert nodded. They had rallied behind him when he had risen against the Mad King because Rhaegar had abducted Lyanna and Aerys had murdered Rickard and Brandon. They would demand Joffrey liberation too and would rally behind him to free his son from the dragons' grasp.

He knew how important the common folk were in these types of wars. The Targaryens had, if the rumors were true, three fire-breathing dragons, an army of Unsullied and a Dothraki Khaleesar, the forces of the North, the Riverlands and the Reach with Dorne at their back. Moreover they now had some of the Crownlands too with Stannis' betrayal and lord Velaryon and other loyalists Houses like the Celtigars.

He on the other hand had the Stormlands and the West under lord Tywin, some loyal Houses from the Reach who hoped to gain favour by all ng behind him and the Iron Island what with his promise to give to Balon Greyjoy his damned independence.

Lord Tywin had proposed they made a deal with the Golden Company and hired the best of dragonslayers to fight off the dragons.

Robert was certain he needed more forces if he was to win this war, especially since they held his son hostage and had three dragons.

_ Damn you Ned!, _ he thought, _ had I had Daenerys Targaryen killed when she married that Dothraki warlord no dragons would have been born from the stone _.

Instead he had been a fool and had listened to his friend, the one he considered a brother.

"I see we are of a splendid humor this morn" 

_ Talk of the devil, and he shall appear. _

"Go away, Renly - he snapped - I am not in sentiment to bear your boring taunting." 

His brother looked the picture of what Robert had been once. Tall and strong looking, handsome too with blue eyes and dark hair. The picture of what a King was meant to be, he thought, looking down his protruding belly made round as a ball by years of facilonery, whoring, drinking and generally never caring to look the part of the King he was. 

He had lost many pounds already since this all had begun and was sober more than not; he had trimmed his hair short, just the length it had been when he had been a young knight, with the familiar heaviness of his war-hammer at his back he was feeling more like the vengeful knight who had taken up arms to save his lady-love and had won a realm than the Fat King he had been for the last seventeen years.

He had even started to train again although moving such a mole was no small feat in combat. He felt more _ lucid _ than he had been in the last decade.

"Look, my brother-king is not in sentiment - he japed - I don't care, Your Grace, you are to oversee your troops as you have taught me to do or they will resent you and the war you are making them fight _ and _ lose."

It wasn't often that Renly put his foot down on something. He had always been stubborn since when he was but a wailing baby in their mother's arms. Stubborn and headstrong. And Robert could not be more proud, now, if he only could bear to find himself a decoy-wife to impregnate and go on with his affair Robert would be very content indeed.

"Fine" he snapped "Have it your way.'' - he muttered - lead the way. Me and Lord Tywin had just finished our conversation."

"Your Grace" the Old Lion bowed his head down and dismissed himself by leaving the tent as Robert followed Renly out in the open. The air of the Riverlands was humid and wet and Robert could not say he missed it since the last time he had been here. Although he did have fond memories not far from where they were camped, at the Trident, where he had killed the Dragon Prince.

The thought of his war-hammer clashing against the black chest-plate making the rubies of the armor fall in the green banks of the Trindent still filled him with satisfaction, although Rhaegar had still won, since Lyanna, whose abduction had sparked his rebellion, was still dead and unreachable from his grasp. He had also forced a baby of his lady-love and for this Robert would make his son pay with the interests.

Out of his tent waited the Knight of Flowers, his brother's paramour. He had swore his sword to Renly, becoming his Sworn Shield and was always by his brother's side. Robert thought back at Loras' betrayal of his family for Renly and thought again that love really could achieve anything.

* * *

**so here we are, as always let me know what you think about it! Best of wishes to you all! Hope to hear from you all soon!**


	78. Margaery I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Margaery talk and... Well you will see won't you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing tomorrow it is gonna be finally up the first chapter of the prequel "the Steel Queen" in which we will have a lovely and respected Elia Martell, a headstrong and funny Lyanna and a Rhaegar who is a good person although a bad husband sometimes.
> 
> If you'd like come and see what it is about!
> 
> Now on with the chap!

Margaery I

S he found him in the Godswood, where she knew he would be after his duel with the queen.

Grey Wind, his gigantic wolf, was curled at his feet, his eyes closed, his head resting on his front paws; the only indication he was awake the light tapping of his tail on the ground of crunching leaves. 

Margaery had been hurt when he had tossed aside their conversation just to spar with his cousin and release some pent-up energy. 

She had seen how king Aegon had stilled, like a tiger ready to strike, every muscle of his body tense and ready to take on the lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North when Robb had held his sword at queen Visenya's throat. 

The girl fought well, she was no expert, but she could see she had been trained, mayhaps by lord Robb himself, since he had bested all those who had approached him with a duel in mind - her valiant brother too - bar for the King against whom Robb had not duelled; and yet had ended up  _ even  _ with the queen.

«It is eerily quiet and peaceful here.» she commented, coming closer and stopping near him. He was sat upon a rock, his sword balanced on his thighs, a wet-stone in his hand, under the great Heart Tree with his weeping face of red-tears and white shaft, and his blood red leaves. 

Grey Wind didn't move as she approached, a sign that he did not see her as an enemy.

She still had fresh in her memory the moment Robb had taken her to meet his direwolf. It had happened by chance as they were strolling together in the gardens of Riverrun, but Robb had assured her that Grey Wind was so in tune with him that he had found them exactly when Robb had deemed time for them to meet.

She had been terrorized by this oversized wolf with yellow eyes and grey fur, mastodontic and regal as the white one with queen Visenya had been. But Grey Wind had not snarled at her, he had looked at her curiously and had gone even over it by baring its throat to her, making himself as less-threatening as a wolf of that mole could be. Garlan who was accompanying them had paled drastically when she had left the safety of distances away leaving both him and lord Robb behind by coming closer to the direwolf who was tapping his tail slowly as if not to frighten her. 

She had taken some steps then had faltered and looked back, but lord Robb had benocked her to continue.  _ He won't harm you _ he had promised. So she had closed the distance and offered her hand as if she were petting a little dog, despite being more of a cat person herself.

Grey Wind had let her explore his exceptionally warm fur and had also licked her hand making her laugh out and Garlan almost fainted when she had crunched to her knees and he had licked all of her face tapping his tail excitedly. 

«My lady - he quietly greeted her - don't you have a Godswood in Highgarden?»

Margaery shook her head «My family has kept the Seven long before we were made Wardens of the South by Aegon the Conqueror» she said «if ever there was it has been gone for more than three centuries.» 

Robb nodded «You have a temple, then?» he offered. Margaery nodded and in a bold move sat on a tree-bench near enough but not too near to be considered improper. She felt her cheeks flush as lord Robb's gaze never strayed from her face as she adjusted her cloak and murky green and watered yellow gown with the high collar around herself. She had taken to wear more northern-styled gowns with less vibrant colours to appease the lords of the North aesthetic of  _ how _ the lady-soon-to-be-wife of their Warden was to dress. 

Grey Wind moved slowly, just enough so that he was covering her feet with his head before returning to his rest.

«We do» she nodded again «Although I must say I feel a bit suffocated there - she admitted - with that overflowing smell of incenses and holy oils, and don't get me started on our Septon and septas sermons on morality and justice.» 

It worked, for it brought a small, but true smile on his face. 

_ Be steadfast in your affections, my dear  _ her grandmother's words resounded in her mind as she sighed «I must say it feels reinvigorating being here, instead.» 

Robb nodded looking around them, to the murky landscape around them.

«But, - she added -I must admit I am curious» she said.

«About what?» he offered, the wet-stone and blade soon forgotten during their conversation. Margaery smiled timidly. 

«Don't you have holy words or altars to which pray for your Gods? - she asked - come to think of it, I never even understood what your Gods names are.» 

Robb let out a small laugh and Margaery felt her cheeks inflate and redden, although she soon joined him with a small laugh too, finding his highly contagious. 

«I am sorry, m'lady» he drawled, his northern brosque more evident than a moment before «I should not have laughed, it is not becoming.» 

«I take no offence - she offered nudging him with a shoulder and  _ that  _ made  _ his  _ cheeks redden - after all we can find humor and joy in so little as of late, it is welcome to just laugh sometimes.»

He regarded her for some moments in silence before clearing his throat and going on «To answer your query our Gods have no names.» he replied «and we needn't no altars or holy words to pray to them.»

She blinked in surprise. She had once asked her septa about the Old Gods they worshipped in the North when a menestrel coming from the North had blessed her by the  _ Old and New Gods  _ because she had been over-enthusiast about the songs he had sung at her nameday feast. The woman had told them they were barbaric and primitive Gods that the New and True Gods had exiled from the South and that lived only in those lands which were too wild to be civilized. 

Margaery thought she would be scandalized to learn that she was to marry a barbaric, wild and primitive northman and was growing quite fond of him too. 

«And how do you pray to them?» she asked «how do you know they are either happy with you or enraged by your sins?»

«It doesn't work like that - he said - even if I can see where you come from. My mother tried to make me keep the Seven, but to no avail, I am a Northman, I follow my father's Gods, and his father's before him.»

«Must have been difficult for her, in Winterfell with no place where to pay homage to our Gods.»

«I don't suppose so - he shrugged - my father had a small temple built for her before Sansa's birth, so that she may pray to her Gods her way.»

«That was… very thoughtful of him» she blinked «they must have loved each other a great deal» Robb smiled fondly at the mention of his parents love.

«They did» he nodded «even when Joan and her mystery mother could make their marriage crumble around them they still found a way to make it work»

Margaery nodded. 

«And still I don't understand, how do you know if you need to appease them if they give you no words to follow them by?» 

Robb snorted «There is no need for words» he told her.

She frowned, Robb smiled and grasped her hand, sitting demurely on her lap, in his facing her glance with a lovely one of his own, he moved the other hand - in which he still grasped his sword - to his lips signaling her to stay silent «Just listen» he bid her.

When she blinked he smiled «Close your eyes» he suggested «and you will hear them.»

Margaery was sceptical, but she trusted Robb and the weight and warmth of Grey Wind at her feet made her feel safe. She closed her eyes and let the light breeze comb her curls, whirling around her as if caressing her cheeks. At some point Grey Wind had also inclined his head back and let out an howl before resting it again above his paws. 

She could feel only the wind in the leaves, the rustling of the woods, the flowing of the water and nothing more. It was as if she were finally at peace, safe and sound and there was nothing that could harm her.

She opened her eyes to find a stunning and smiling broadly Robb looking at her with such fondness in her eyes that Margaery felt her heart melt inside her chest, beating so wildly against her ribcage it could explode. 

«See now?» he asked «we needn't words nor altars» he said «they are all around us,  _ we  _ are their altars and their voices are all around us.» 

She nodded, truly touched to have shared such a moment with him. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. 

«It's beautiful.» she murmured, catching a tear which had escaped her eyes with a thumb «I had never felt so at peace before.» 

Robb smiled softly. Only then did she realize he still had her hand firmly in his grasp as he brought it to his lips kissing the back of it closing his eyes as if to savour the moment. 

Margaery had been kissed before, on the lips, on the neck… and yet, none of those kisses - some more passionate than others - had ever made her feel so warm and content.

_ I could grow happy,  _ she realized,  _ I could grow happy  _ ** _and _ ** _ old with him and not need anything else _ . 

So, when he straightened, his cheeks red and his eyes oh so bright and stood up helping her standing tooc Margaery took the chance to embrace him tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. If he was surprised he didn't showed it, for his arms circled her waist almost immediately as if it was natural. 

She lost count of the minutes they stood embraced, when they made to separate thought they found Grey Wind so tightly wrapped around them that it was naught impossible to be apart.

They let out an embarrassed laugh as Robb demanded Grey Wind freed them at once, but the direwolf merely looking unimpressed leaning his head to the side. 

Margaery laughed again and burrowed without any fear her hand in Grey Wind fur making him almost  _ purr  _ in appreciation. 

«You big rascal» she crooned «aren't you going to free us? We cannot stay here in the night, we will become icicles if we do.» she jested. 

Still Grey Wind didn't seem to mind her pleas. She turned to Robb smiling sheepishly «At least I tried» she jested but the words died in her throat when he dove forward kissing her on the lips.

She felt engulfed by a warmth she had yet to experience and had only had merely a taste when he had kissed the back of her hand oh so devoutely.

She felt almost shy as she kissed him back as the leaves of the Godswood sang around them. His lips were exceptionally soft and both demanding and yielding against her own. 

And when they broke apart they found Grey Wind gone and Margaery shivered a bit «Are you cold, m'lady?»

She smiled, shaking her head «Not cold - she amended - excited.» she admitted blushing a bit «Aren't you?» 

He blushed to the roots of his mahogany hair but nodded nonetheless his Tully blue eyes sparkling. 

«We should get back» he proposed, offering her his arm, Margaery nodded taking it and clasping her hand in the hollow of his elbow. 

«I shall like to get married in the Godswood» she told him as he guided back to the keep «mayhaps we could have a mixed ceremony, but I'd like it to be in the open, under the watchful gaze of the Old Gods.»

Robb nodded «And so shall we do.» he promised her.


	79. Oberyn IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is a clever woman and Oberyn has a soft spot for clever women.

Oberyn IV

« W e should have the coronation here, - Daenerys offered - in remembrance of Rhaegar and distribute more goods and aids for the smallfolk.»she added.

Oberyn observed her,  his  clever queen as she rounded the table at which both Aegon and his wife were sat. He had stopped thinking of her as anything else since his brother had confronted him about his fondness of the girl. She was his queen, no matter that he'd never betray Aegon, Elia's only child still in life, but he would follow her to the Seventh Hell and back if only she asked.

  
  


«They  need  to see that we are not like the Usurper and while dragons may not plant seeds, we will care for them and protect them.» she murmured, turning to him as if to get his reaction, mayhaps his support.

Oberyn only arched a brow in reply. He still couldn't believe how  insecure  that deal with the boy who could see other realities had made her. He found it disconcentring and also remarkable since only a true queen would take heart to what she had not done and work to make sure it never happened.

The black bell ringing in her hair, divided in four braids curling around each-other at the nape of her neck, small ringlets of hair framing her face and falling to her shoulders, all clad in Targaryens colors she could only be a queen out of a legend and, since seeing her surviving a fire unscathed and unbothered, naked and with three dragons nursing at her breast, he knew she was a myth a stuff of legend. 

«We should do it with a septon too - she added - as did Aegon the Dragon» she said clasping her hands together, on her left index finger shone the ring Oberyn had crafted for her on the way from Sunspear for the Riverlands, a ring with a blackened pearl, its color so deep it looked like shadow itself, enclasped in white gold; while on her other index finger she wore the Targaryen insigna as Princess of Dragonstone.

As promptly as Oberyn had offered her his gift for her name-day passed while she was North and he voyaging to Riverrun; Daenerys had taken to wear it and never take it off. 

Oberyn uncurled his legs and leaned forward, his elbows digging in his tights «She is right» he said «the smallfolk is crucial at this point. Aegon the Conqueror was hailed by the people because he gave them peace and prosperity, not only fire and blood.»

Visenya, who had all the beauty of her late mother but none of her edges, nodded too «Lord Stark too - she said - always said that ruling through love is the surer way to rule.»

Aegon, who was toying with her hand on his lap intertwined their fingers nodding his blond head in a way so eerely familiar, so… Elia that Oberyn could scarcely breathe.

«Maybe we could do it slowly - he said - mayhaps crown me by the Trident for all the small folk to see, have a procession after that in at least the Riverlands  and use it to distribute aids and goods.»

Visenya nodded too bringing their clasped hands to her lips and kissing the back of his hand.

It was  strange . He had thought that seeing the girl who resembled Lyanna so much would be too much for his heart, now forever battling with Elia's memory.

And yet… the girl had all her father's kindness - for Rhaegar had been kind and, as many kind people often tended to be, cruel too if stirred the wrong way - and none of her mother's brashness. She had Rhaella's smile, same as Daenerys and the girls resembled each-other so much in beauty and strength that Oberyn could not bear to mistreat the girl for her parents' mistakes.

We are not bound by our parents mistakes and they are not responsible of our own. Never truer words he had heard.

«I think» Visenya said «that it would be good if the smallfolk was to see us two - she motioned between her and Daenerys - as the  giving  and  caring  type of queens while Aegon must be seen as the unstoppable force they should respect.»

Oberyn thought the prospect over. She wasn't wrong perse.

«Perhaps a visit to the townsfolk» Daenerys nodded «I often would stroll around the markets and streets of Astapor and Meereen» she said «it helped the people to see me as approachable» she added «so they knew to come to me and I would listen.»

«You should do it by horse» Oberyn offered «as the dragons fly overhead but not near enough to scare the people but near enough to let them know they exist.» 

He turned to his nephew now busy with carding his hands in his wife's hair in a way so similar to the way Doran had used do the same with Mellario; the same way he  ached sometimes to card his fingers in  silver , dark chestnut hair. 

«My nephew - he reproached with a broad grin - if he can bear to pay attention for five minutes, should be atop Rhaegal  patrolling  the skies.»

Aegon shrugged in true dornishman fashion, not embarrassed at all to be seen in such a state of devotion for his wife. 

Daenerys rewarded his well aimed jape with a timid smile but he could read the happiness for them and the  wish she could be part of that dynamic too. She  craved  that type of dynamic. 

Oberyn gulped back without sound as he watched Daenerys fold her hands demurely and look at the map on the table of the solar of Aegon and Visenya's chambers. 

She leaned her head to the side and the bell rang, dingling and snapping back from their small world the two. 

«Patrolling the skies, you say?» his nephew wondered out loud.

«Yes, as the queens need to be seen caring for the wellbeing of the people they meant to rule. - he said motioning to Daenerys and Visenya - and ready to be approached about their problems.»

«The kings - he motioned for his nephew - are the  protectors of the Realm. And seeing one of you on the dragons means you control them and mean to use them not to subjugate them but to protect them as you already are doing as per your duty. Their loyalty would be  stronger after that,  truer .»

Daenerys listened raptly at his explanation and made a face. She was used to being both the queen  and the king of the equations. In the Bay of Dragons she had been both the force to respect and to which bow and the approachable queen you could go to with your pleas.

Here thought Aegon was to be king and he could not exercise his power well if his females counterparts did his job. He hoped she'd understand.

Aegon nodded and got suddenly up, wiped his hands on his tights and bended to kiss his wife soundly on the lips, he turned the table and kissed Daenerys's forehead. 

«Very well, let's do it.» he said, grabbing his sword from the table and latching the scabbard at his waist.

«Now?» Oberyn questioned. His nephew shrugged.

«If not now, when? - he said - it's never too early to win the loyalty of your people» 

Visenya nodded quietly standing up. Aegon observed her from below his dark lashes «I'd feel better if you took Ghost with you - he said - and bring Dark Sister too.»

Visenya nodded and he turned to Daenerys «I entrust our  kirimves 's safety in your hands,  aunt .»

Daenerys preened under his trust and nodded as Aegon turned to him «And both of them are entrusted to you, Uncle.»

Oberyn nodded too and his nephew, in true Targaryen fashion swirled around and left the solar with Rhaegal's screeching in the distance.

Daenerys smiled at Visenya and took her hand in hers «Let us go, Oberyn while the sun is still high in the sky.»

Together they left the solar, and soonly both ser Jorah, Rakharo and ser Edric fell in steps with them and as soon as they rounded on the stables also the immense white direwolf joined them nudging her mistress' hand with her mastodonic head.

Visenya was helped to mount her mare by ser Edric, while Rakharo mounted on his by his khaleesi's side, ser Jorah knew better than to help a dothraki khaleesi to mount or dismount her horse. 

She mounted on Silver with grace and elegance while ser Jorah mounted on his stallon.

Only when she was almost ready did Oberyn help her by getting her foot in the bight. Daenerys smiled tenderly at him and Oberyn nodded knowing he had exercised a small caring gesture to make her feel cared for.

He set to his own horse and together they rode out of the keep. Soon Daenerys galopped at his side and with a wild smile and bright amethysts eyes alight offered «Bet you I can outrun you to the town»

Oberyn smirked «Sure you can uphold to that bet,  darya ?» he jested.

Daenerys' smile widened «I am a Khaleesi, not  only a Queen.» she said before nudging her Silver on launching her in a full galop. Oberyn followed her as her curly hair bounced around carded by the winds as she rode her mare as if she were wind herself. 

Oberyn lost count of the time as they rode as free as the wind with Rakharo at their bacck ready to intervene to protect his khaleesi if needed be.

Her laugh was as wild as her heart and Oberyn could do nothing but share it with her. 

He knew he would follow her wherever she would lead him, as long as she wished for his presence he was hers to command.

You are bound to Aegon and I would not have it any other way, her voice reminded him. Elia's last living child. 

He looked up at the sky as Rhaegal flew with a little silver haired silhuette on his back.

He looked down again and there Daenerys was atop her Silver, her hair bouncing around her as she came to a stop, her smile open and true.

Let her be happy he prayed  let her be happy . 

* * *

**Guys, and gals!, the first chap of the prequel is up! **

**What did you think of this one. A bit short but full of feelings...poor Oberyn, torn between his nephew and his queen. Let me know what you think!**


	80. Farya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the smallfolk see our heroes? Let's find out together.

**so guys and gals... Here we are for another chapter. I will update less frequently because I will stand my last exam ever tomorrow and then off with my thesys them I am done with university, finally!, so I shall have to work on that. But I have given you also some chapters (and will update also that in the meantime) of the prequels, so I hope you will still follow this story and where it leads!**

**Let me know what you think about it! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Fayra I

Fayra didn't believe all that she heard in the streets. Faira was a street rat and she knew well enough that news that came from mouth to mouth was seldom true, why believe there were real dragons at Riverrun?

They were gone, all of them, everyone knew. 

Still she had heard the tales in the tavern in which she worked as a maid about the impending marriage of lord Walder son and a dragon princess, of how, they said, three dragons had descended on the Twins and had given the Freys fire and blood, they said lord Walder had been killed by dragon fire. 

Faira was five and ten and she had stopped believing in this type of tales many years ago, when she had understood that her father would not come to get her, ever, as her mother laid ill on her death bed. 

No, Fayra did not believe in stories anymore. She believed in gold, singing gold she robbed of the poor idiots who walked with their head so high in sky as they felt all-mighty and seldom looked at their pounches sure no thief could ever robb them.

Poor idiots.

Well it was her gain after all, and after Lord Walder death Fayra had to say that many in the towns spoke of enormous dragons, of Targaryens come again, of kings and queens.

Last time a king had passed through the Riverlands Farya had become richer than she had ever been before. So many people all gathered to see the fat oaf they called king, so many idiots to robb.

Now she had to exercise caution, the Warden of the North's troops were camped outside Riverrun and they'd likely put her in shackles for her robbery or worse if she was found by the Targaryen queen - the one who some said was queen in Essos and had birthed dragons, unbelievable - she would surely be crippled of a hand like the did east of the Narrow Sea, and she did not fancy that. At all.

So she was laying low for now, didn't go thieving around and just got what she needed by working a bit day by day. 

She had yet to see the dragons but Jenny Flatface said she had seen them, weeks prior. Three and they were circling Riverrun. 

Fayra snorted as if she was foolish enough to believe in dragons.

All those who boasted of having seen the beasts were idiots and idiots all the more those who believed them.

Fayra pushed a lock of watered brown hair from her forehead and passed a hand on her pale face. 

"DRAGONS!" someone shouted and Fayra smirked as people around her started yelling all around. 

It was her perfect chance, nobody would notice their pounces missing until too late and by then they would believe to have lost it during the false sighting. 

She followed instinct, as she often did. 

She chose her target, a ripe man with a impressive mole who ran too slowly looking up at the sky terrorized.

So taken with the task at hand, reaching for the purse dangling at the man side that she didn't notice until it was too late.

A horrible, terrifying screech filled the air and Fayra looked up, frozen on the spot.

It was a… dragon? Its belly was scaled as its sides, his enormous wings the same color of a meadow in spring, its scaly green and bronze. 

It flew near enough that Fayra could see a figure clearly perched on its back. The figure had long blond silver hair and in that moment Farya knew dragons still existed and all stories were true. 

The man though had not only noticed the dragon but also her.

"Thief!" he accused letting a mastodontic fist fall on her face. Farya stumbled to the ground, her lips bloody and her chin pulsing for the rought strength of the punch. 

The man tackled her on the ground, hitting her with massive punch after punch. She felt bile raise in her throat and was sure she would die as he screamed "Whore! Do you like robbing people?" snapping and kicking and punching her. 

That would be the end of Farya the street rat a thief who got her life robbed while the dragons sung.

"ENOUGH!" someone called imperiously, but unheeded.

"Oberyn" the assertive, startling voice demanded "Stop him." the woman ordered. 

The man kept going, then suddenly his heavy body was gone from above hers as the man was shoved off her.

"Enough, man - snapped a male voice tinted and accented - the queen has told you to stop."

Fayra looked up from beneath a bruising eye and firstly saw her. She stood upon a silver mare of uncomparable beauty, her hair were silver blond and she wore a dark red cloak which brought out her purple eyes, she was petit in stature but carried herself as if she was bigger than life.

Behind her rode a meanacing Dothraki and a balding man, a knight for sure, another woman - a darker version of this one - flanked at the sides by a enormous white wolf, a direwolf her mind supplied, and a young knight with dark, sun kissed skin. 

The man spat on the ground "She ain't no queen." he pointed a finger in the direction of the dark haired one "That one is a queen - he said - and I am well within my rights to kill this thieving little whore" he pointed to her "As I found her trying to rob me of my purse while the dragons flew overhead."

Fayra shivered, the petit blond woman turned to the Dothraki and spoke to him in that wild language that only they could understand, the man nodded and replied something before dismounting from his horse and walking to them, Fayra was afraid she would be killed by those accusation instead the Dotrhaki knelt before her and unhooked his cloak before wrapping it around her shivering form. 

«I do not know» the woman with dark hair said «if you are well within your rights to murder a girl because she was robbing you, as far as I am aware in the Riverlands you should either have taken one of her fingers or brought her to your lord liege, lord Hoster Tully, for judgment. My future wife - she pointed with a hand to the blond one - and your future queen comes from Essos, tell me, Dany, what is the punishment there for thieving?»

«In the Bay of Dragons, Senya - the woman replied in the same dull tone - if justice is to be administred by the wronged party he may get a hand, not a life. From where I sit taking a life is well worse than taking a purse of gold. Perhaps we should take them before the King» she suggested «and let him settle the matter.»

Fayra felt herself shake «Rakharo» the blond woman ordered «Make her stand, she will ride with you.» the Dothraki nodded helping her up and leading her by the shoulders to his dark horse, Fayra followed him in silence, her body screaming at her because of the movements she was forcing it to do, but she bared her teeth and kept going even as the Dothraki helped her on his mount.

«She is a thief!» the man cried out outraged «she should be put in shackles.»

The blond woman turned around all steel and stone and said «I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the princess of Dragonstone, betrothed to king Aegon and queen Visenya, Mother of Dragons - a screech was heard rumbling as an echo - the Queen of the Bay of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Khaleesar and the Breaker of Chains, I won't parade around men nor women in shackles. We shall see you at the trial, I didn't catch your name..?»

«Wyll» he grunted.

«Wyll what?» the woman with dark hair asked, demanding his family name her eyes were glinting.

«Wyll Rivers, your Grace.» he said looking as subservient as ever, the blond woman sneered.

«Very well, Wyll Rivers» she nodded «I will speak personally about your case with the king» she promised «So that he may judge you fairly.»

Wyll made a bow that looked more like a bear trying to dance and the blond woman turned her mare around, Farya felt her amethysts eyes on her as she looked her over taking note of every bruise and blemish on her skin, Farya observed her with just one eye as she turned to the balding knight in a tone that brokered no reply talking to hum in Dothraki.

The balding knight bowed to her will incredibly fast, nodding his head «Khaleesi» he said as the woman urged her mare closer to the horse the Dothraki has seated her upon.

«What is your name, girl?» she demanded. 

Farya shivered «Fayra Rivers, your Grace.» she trembled as she spoke, the woman nodded «Do not be afraid, Farya Rivers - she said holding out her hand to adjust the Dothraki's cloak around her shoulders - you are safe now.» she promised «I am sorry but we ought to cut our outing short, Senya, the girl needs to be cared for, Oberyn, let's return to Riverrun we have much to discuss with the King.»

The black haired woman shrugged and nodded and the man who had shoved Wyll off her mounted his stead at the blond woman side, his eyes glinting with pride. 

«I follow your lead, daryā.» he said nodding to her as he took ahold of the reins «What you command I will obey.» the woman turned to him bestowing him a look that seemed to defrost her icy apparence. 

Whatever else those two cared deeply for one another, Farya decided by watching them, for it looked like the man wanted nothing more that to rise the blond woman who looked more confident after he displayed his loyalty, although there was also sadness in both of them too.

Farya doesn't get why they should be sad. She has never seen a man responding with such a respect and loyalty to a woman's - half his age - commands.

«I don't get it!» Wyll demanded, and Farya really had almost forgotten that he was there, all the people around them had been so silent she had not noticed them at all. 

The blond woman turned her mare around and watched him with an unimpressed glare in her violet eyes «Do you have something you mean to tell me, Wyll Rivers?» she demanded, her tone void of emotions.

Wyll stood his ground, surprisingly even when an enormous shadow passed above them as overhead flew a different dragon than before, one bigger, black as coal and red as rubies screeching. Farya had to concede it to Wyll, he did have spunk to talk that way to the Mother of Dragons as one of those beasts was flying above them crying out quite possibly for its mother.

The man with sunkissed skin, black mustache and dressed in oranges and yellows who had gotten Wyll off her rolled his eyes up and shared a glance with the Dothraki and the woman with black hair. 

«I very well do!» Wyll shrieked and the woman snapped the reins towards the Dothraki she was riding with who nudged his horse closer and took a hold of the reins proffered. 

The woman then actually jumped off with a grace she had never seen in a swirling of red, black and silver blond, she left her silver mare behind and walked as a woman on a mission to the man who started to trembled but stood his ground. 

Farya observed as the dark haired woman sighed and issued her order «Fall back.» everyone on the horses obeyed, falling back slightly as the blond woman faced Wyll. 

Farya had never seen such a bravery from any woman before, and she had grown up in the streets where you either were killed o you did the killing. She seemed larger than life indeed as she strolled with as much swag as possible to the man who was shaking in his boots, so to say.

«Then talk.» she offered, but to anyone listening it was clear it was not an offer, but a demand. 

«I… she is a criminal, and you are treating as an honored and wronged guest, I am the wronged party here!» he snapped clearly afraid, but convinced to get what he wanted from the woman.

«And she will have a trial, you both will» she assured him, cornering him as if a predator stalking its prey. It astounded Fayra. 

«I shall stand no trial for having protected what is mine!» he snapped back.

The woman tsked and stalked closer «I'll have you know, in the Bay of Dragons, formerly Slavers Bay, slavers believed they had right to punish slaves without consequences because they were theirs to do as they pleased.» she brushed a strand of blond hair from her face and smirked, a smile so feral it looked like the direwolf beside the other woman baring its teeth «You know what happened to them? They were stripped of their riches and rights, some of them I had lashed as they did their slaves, one of them I had crucified to pay for having murdered a child.» 

Farya had not know any of these, but if this woman brought justice around herself she was only grateful she had happened around them while Farya had been in distress. She was truly safe as the woman had proclaimed. 

«Don't think I won't have a want-to-be murderer punished only because he feels he was justified. The King will learn all and will see to justice as he sees fit but believe me, - she added - once he sees what you were ready to do, in your name, to a girl just on the brick of adulthood… it won't be pretty. My nephew dislikes empowered people who bully others.»

«Was I clear?» she added coming closer still as the black and red dragon circled above them «Or did I stutter?» she asked, almost nicely as the dragon screeched.

«Drogon, - she called in a language Farya did not understand - jiōragon ilagon.» 

The dragon screeched once again and suddenly he grew closer, Farya shivered watching as it flapped its massive wings landing just behind the petit blond woman, obeying her demand.

  
  


Without another glance the woman turned as everyone watched in bathed breathe, the dragon offered its shoulder as if creating a ladder for her to ascend, and she just climbed on its back perching on it as if she was mounted on her mare and not a gigantic and terrifying dragon.

In story knights and heroes and brave men faced and killed the dragons and princesses - I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, princess of Dragonstone - were afraid of them, who often kept them lockes in towers until the brave man come and slayed the dragon freeing the princess.

This one instead, petit as she was, just fucking climbed on its back, took hold of his horned spine, blowed the blond hair from her face and ordered «Drogon, sovās» the dragon opened his wings and just started flapping them, making the streets almost tremble with its strength as it started elevating in the air, flying up.

The man with the mustache smiled proudly at the dragon retreating form «Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen!» he proclaimed «The Queen of the Bay of Dragons, the princess of Dragonstone, your future queen!» 

The dark haired smiled too «All hail the Queen!» she proclaimed proudly gaining herself a look of astounded awe by the mustached man.

She watched as the people started echoing her «All hail!»

«All hail King Aegon and his wives!» snapped the young man with dark skin and amethysts eyes by the dark haired woman side. The people echoed him, Farya couldn't tell if out of loyalty and devotion of out of awe and fear for those beasts the woman had controlled so easily.

She supposed they would all find out.

* * *

**so who is with me for a bit of badass Dany? Her badassery was something I really liked of canon Dany too even if in the end her straightfowardness (sorry for any error, remember I am not a native speaker) and her isolation was her end.**

**I believe we should all be a bit more like her when the time calls for it and stand for what is right even if it can be scary but we must also be able - just as the Dany of this fic did - to control our anger and our own power because we shall not become what we were seeking to put a stop to.**

**Sorry for the long author note (in chapter all the more) but I think everyone who is ready to dismiss Daenerys' character for its end should remember that a deed done wrong does not cancel a right intention and that despite going about it perhaps in the wrong way doesn't mean we cannot draw teaching for it.**

**So let me know what you though of it! **


	81. Aegon XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... It's mostly mushy-mushy for the Aegon/Visenya fans
> 
> It is transitory...

**Aegon XIX**

**T** he sun was setting behind the Godswoods of Riverrun. 

He looked at it from the window in his chambers as his wife was being prepared by her maids. The medallion at his neck heavy in his hand as he though about his mother. About how happy he would be to have her here with him now as he finally set to get what was  _ his _ by right. His mother had bled for  _ this _ . 

He though of her. He knew virtually nothing of her. He could not remember her as he was but a baby when she had died minutes after he had been whisked to safety. What he knew of her was from his uncles voices. Before meeting either uncle Aegon had known next to nothing about his mother, Jon Connighton dislike of her had been so strong that he seldom talked about her even if asked.

She was funny and had a goofy grin - so they had told him - she was witty and kind and she was as warm as the setting sun. 

He turned around watching his wife as her maids braided her hair back from her face. 

Much like his wife, his mother had been a woman in a men world and still she had gotten to save her son. 

Their father had left no instruction to protect his heir in place when he had eloped with princess Lyanna and only his mother had thought about him. 

She had lost Rhaenys but Elia had found allies and a way to save her only son sacrificing herself and Rhaenys in the process but assuring the Seven Kingdoms still had their king. 

He felt Rhaegal probing at his mind. The dragon's mind was chaotic but clear enough. It offered comfort and a shoulder to lean on. He smiled softly but sadly. 

Arms sneaked around his waist and a cheek was pressed against his shoulderblade. 

He covered Visenya's hands with his own at his belly button and basked in her presence.

"Talk to me, love" she breathed out "what hails you?" 

Aegon smiled sadly, and turned around in her hold looking down to her ivory skin and beautiful grey-purple eyes. He bent down to kiss her on the lips. 

"I was thinking of my mother" he offered "and Rhaenys" he added "I wish they were here with us now that we are moving for what is ours."

Visenya pressed her forehead against his and grasped his arms in her hands as she let him feel her presence, feel her love.

He had never felt as complete as he was since he had met her. Even when she had been but Joan Snow bastard daughter of Eddard Stark, Aegon had knew she was  _ his _ . Always meant to be his. 

He couldn't regret the fact his father had taken princess Lyanna to his bed and marriage for the simple fact that they gave him Visenya, but he could still be angry about the way they had gone around to do it. They could find another way. Not leaving his mother and sister to fend for themselves and for him. He had not been strong enough to protect them, he barely could walk and talk let alone defend his girls. 

Now his other girls were in his life and he was focused on doing right by them. Both of them. Visenya and Daenerys. The gods may have taken away Elia and Rhaenys but they had given him Visenya and Daenerys and Aegon would protect them within a inch of his life and beyond. 

"How do you feel, love?" He asked kissing her brow. Days ago, after her ride outside, she had felt light headed and she had been incredibly touchy about almost anything the last couple of weeks.

"I am fine" she said with fond nuisance in her tone "I told you I feel fine." 

Aegon still wasn't convinced because while she did look fine she also  _ seemed  _ different. She looked more thoughtful lately and had clearly took the parts of the young girl when Daenerys had come explaining to him that he had justice to give about a thief and a wanna-be-murderer. 

They still had not held the trial. Aegon knew he should not spoil the wedding that was to take place that very night with a possible execution. Not when his wife had been clear the man may have been wronged but not in such a way to justify the murder of a girl so young. 

Aegon had yet to talk to the girl whom Daenerys had taken under her wing not letting her out of her chambers. For being a conqueror Daenerys was without any doubt a conqueror with a gentle heart, a heart Aegon was afraid could be shattered in a million pieces was she not able to protect those in need. 

He sighed against her lips. 

"I miss them so much… - he admitted - is it possible to miss someone you never knew?" 

He felt his wife's hands cupping his cheeks and looked in her eyes for a long while.

"It is." she promised "And I am sure that wherever they are they are rooting for you, cheering you on and watching over you every breath you take." 

He hid his face in the hollow of her neck and inspired her perfume. 

He nodded against her shoulder. 

"If they were here - she added - they'd tell you how proud of you they are. I sure am." 

Aegon smiled against her skin loving the feel of her shivering against his body.

"And… - she added, feeling unsure all of sudden, Aegon took a step back and looking at her as she bit her lip - .. I hadn't wanted to tell you until the wedding had been celebrated." 

"Tell me what,  _ kirimves _ ?" he questioned feeling suddenly both wrecked with nerves as much as she seemed to be and racked with guilty seeing how unsure she looked about talking to him.

Her face split in a hopeful grin as she took his hand in hers and pressed it against her warm belly, still flat but firmier than it had been when they had first shared their bed many moons ago now, almost half a year before. 

"After all - she said - I didn't want to take the light off Robb and Margaery as it is their day but.. we may have our little Rhaenys or Elia soon enough in our arms and..." 

He dove in as if a starved man on a sountous meal and captured her lips with his own unable to put in words the joy and happiness he felt in that very moment as his child was taking its first step into life nestled safely under his mother's heart. 

He could feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but he couldn't care less. He was but a little shy of his nine and tenth nameday and he was well on his way to become a father. 

A  _ father _ . He who had known no father but the one who had left him alone but had given him the love of his life was about to become a father. 

When they finally came up for air he caressed her still flat belly smiling like a crazed man as she traded her fingers in his silver hair. 

"You carry our child under your heart, my love..?" He knew he sounded like a small boy unable to actually believe what she had just said. 

Visenya too had tears in her eyes as she smiled as bright as the sun "I was feeling off these last couple of weeks - she told him, he nodded, this he knew - I have always been quite regular in my moonblood since it first came but with all this going on I didn't realize until Daenerys had commented on how my breast seemed  _ different _ and on how my courses were to be about to start..and I realized I hadn't had one in more than a moon."

"And you were seen by a Maester?" He questioned. 

She smiled sheepishly "Your uncle may have been in the room as Daenerys comment on it and I had my little epiphany… - she muttered -... and he may have confirmed it before the Maester could..?"

He looked at her as if offended he was the last one knowing then his face split in a blinding smile "I am too happy to be mad about it - he assured her - and I don't envy you the embarrassment of my uncle knowing tone and glance" he jested. 

Visenya slap on his shoulder made him laugh out but she laughed with him while looking horrified "He was really  _ smug _ about it too" she offered looking also embarassed enough to hid her face in her hands. 

Aegon couldn't stop grinning and he wasn't sure he could be serious enough during the wedding that was to be celebrated by the Septon in the Godswood that night.

How could he when every single time he would look at his wife he would know? Now both uncle Oberyn's and Daenerys' knowing glances in those last days suddenly made sense. And still he couldn't find in himself to be spooked by them knowing before him. He was glad his wife had someone support as she realized this, someone she would trust as she trusted Daenerys. 

"We are going to be parents" he realized out loud "I am going to be a father." 

Visenya nodded "You are - she assured- and you are going to make us all real proud."

Aegon smiled brightly kissing her again unable to not to. It was as if knowing she was with child made her more irresistible still in his eyes. 

He wished for the baby to be born safe and for it to be so they had to move immediately for Sunspear and then if possible to Dragonstone as it would be the baby seat as next king or queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Logically the baby would be safest only if by the time it was born his parents had taken back their kingdom but practically it was shy to impossible. Nine months give or take would not be enough if they wished to  _ rule _ over people and not ashes.

He squeezed her in his arms and Visenya went willingly. 

"When can we celebrate?" He asked as he scooped her up in his arms ready to toss her  _ gently _ on their bed and making love to her once more. Visenya wiggled and reminded him they had to be ready for the wedding. 

"Not until another moon has passed - she said - keeping a baby in the womb safe and protected is more difficult the first three moons as there are higher chances of miscarriage" She told him almost analytically "It would be best to way to be well on our way for the fourth moon to actually give the news to the lords and the smallfolk alike."

He pressed his forehead against her as she was sat and he on his knees before her.

"Very well, my love - he said, kissing her lips - You shall not be straining yourself" he told her.

Visenya smiled fondly "I won't." She promised.

They both knew how difficult Elia' s pregnancies had been rumoured to be, so bad that after Aegon's she could not have any other children; and Lyanna had actually died in childbed.

She carded her fingers in his long hair "I promise you I shall keep the both of us safe."

He missed her on the lips again "That is my job,  _ kirimves _ . Your job is to just be happy and worry about nothing" 

"You are going to be as protective as Daenerys aren't you? Yesterday she refused to let me braid her hair if I had to be up on my feet too much." 

"She did well" he pressed another kiss to her lips, then another on her knuckles. 

He then bent down, his face level with her belly and breathed on the fabric distending his fingers so that they enclosed that small space in which their child was slowly growing "And you shall do nothing but be comfortable and make sure you have five fingers in each hand and foot, don't worry your mother,  _ ñuha byka kirimves _ ." 

He basked in the fact that there, divided from him only by the shield his wife provided was his child,  _ their _ child. 

Would it be a young girl with silver hair and violet eyes with her mother gentleness and her father mischievous grin or a boy with black hair and carioca skin, with dark eyes and a warm smile? 

However the child would be, male or female, it would theirs. 

Visenya snorted softly "I can already see you sit down ready to gave the baby a stern talking to for misbehaving and ending up peppering him or her in kisses.."

He smiled guilty "I am afraid you shall be the stern parent, my love. How could I say no to a little boy or girl with your nose and your puppy eyes?"

She scoffed outraged "I do not have a puppy eyes look!" She exclaimed proceeding to give him the puppy eyes look. 

"Sure you don't, you are a mighty dragon" he jested.

"I am also a wolf" She replied wolfishy at him with her teeth bared in a smile that had all the sweetness of her and a bit of evilness too "do not underestimate me."

He kissed her lips again "Never, my love."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up we will see Sansa as they voyage to Sunspear and her thoughts about why the Hound seem to have self appointed himself her protector while betraying his king/queen and Prince and see her friendship with Shireen develop. 
> 
> Then up we are in Sunspear with Samwell and will see Arya again... gotta say I missed her! 
> 
> Then back to Robert and then the three ways marriage by Oberyn point of view...yeah I know I am evil...
> 
> Have you had the time to go check the prequel? If yes what do you think about it? Many kisses!

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are with the first chapter. Let me know what you think for I really would like to know if you like it, hate it, find it bad written or are just indifferent to it.
> 
> Hear you soon, I hope. :)


End file.
